


功成名就

by invocantis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 313,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocantis/pseuds/invocantis
Summary: 爱与追爱与实现梦想的故事





	1. 重逢

张嘉明第三次梦到了那幢大楼：纯白外表，嵌着黑洞洞的圆形窗，像是对准他的镜头。镜头背面没有闪光灯，没有快门声，只有接连不断飞出的照片，布满了他的丑态。他想一探究竟，看看到底是谁干的。楼没有门，他在周围转了几圈也没找到入口。宋亚天告诉他，这是他们念书时常来的书城，是他最喜欢的地方。张嘉明不信，他说书城的正面有扇大门，宋亚天说有，让他自己去看。张嘉明走过去，发现严丝合缝的墙壁上出现一道黑色裂缝。他向里探头，正打算仔细瞧瞧，没想到那裂缝突然生出利牙，将他齐颈截断。  
张嘉明突然醒了。  
本就是数九寒天，房顶漏水又湿了被子，天却没冷到需要供暖的地步，简直不叫人好好活。简陋的平房没有物业处理杂事，能每周收走一次垃圾已足够烧高香了，哪敢有更多要求。  
放到张嘉明身上，便更是不能奢求太多。

张嘉明跑场的电影前两天杀青，他刚好落得清闲，打算在家好好休息几日，偏偏碰到连日大雨，破败的房顶不堪重负。感叹之余，他想到那部片中的男主角的结局。  
男主角最后紧抱着一樽金灿灿的奖杯，死在狭窄阴仄的房间里。当时在现场，导演宋亚天差点落泪，甚至忘记了喊“卡”。  
真不知道这个结局是宋亚天打算突破自己，来一次深沉的逆转，还是另有所指，旁敲侧击提醒某人放弃无谓的春秋大梦。  
周围许多工作人员猜测，片中主人公的境况大约是暗喻张嘉明。张嘉明听后没生气，也没发怒，他只对宋亚天讲过，结尾补一个镜头未尝不可。男主角手捧奖杯站在舞台中央的镜头，背景是高亮的纯白，打足光，象征他已经到了天堂。  
既然在天堂在极乐园，那一切美好便理所应当。无法实现的梦想怕是早已消失重量，变成轻而易举的现实，何尝不是对主人公的安慰。  
毕竟上主仁慈，怎么肯难为一世抑郁寡欢的人。

“都说了男主角原型不是你。”  
“我指你的片子，你知道的。”  
宋亚天给张嘉明打电话，邀请他去《远大前程》庆功宴时，不自觉地又讲起这部片子。因为影片的结局，宋亚天和他的制片人田一川吵了无数次，张嘉明听得耳朵都要生茧，只好随口讲几句自己的意见。  
“嘉明，你就是太刻板。我以为我才是优等生，结果当年学的那些东西，偏偏你这个经常差点挂红灯的人记得更清楚。”  
“你把这行丑陋的现实赤裸裸晒给观众看，最后还不给主角一个好结局，是不是要断了少男少女们对演员这行的憧憬才甘心？”张嘉明字字中肯，绝无挑衅之意。  
“我倒觉得，会不会有更多人为了一个露脸了几帧的镜头，争先恐后爬上我的床。”  
“对，对，宋导说得是。”  
张嘉明不再多说，也不再与宋亚天争辩，让对方准备好的反驳口舌也无用武之地。在电话这头尴尬地沉默片刻，宋亚天悻悻地提醒张嘉明：“别忘了，今天晚上七点，红会所见。”话音落，听筒中徒留忙音。  
既然宋大导演亲自出马邀请，他再不赏脸，岂不是太不识抬举。况且他也是成就《远大前程》的一员，杀青庆功宴也是他理所应当庆祝的时刻。

张嘉明根本想不到，自己还能有再踏入红会所的一天。明明几年前，这栋楼产权书上还写的是他的名字。而如今，他的全部家当，包括那家以他名字命名的业界巨鳄嘉明公司在内，都不再属于他。  
他的父亲在功成名退之时把公司留给了他，可他拍片太任性，不计成本不问宣传，甚至不太在乎观众的反应。几部片子拍下来，公司被他吃空了，个人财产也全部交代了出去。  
当他躺在钢板一样的床上默数房顶滴下的雨时，觉得自己落到今天的地步也算是活该。  
人人都似过江泥菩萨，自身尚且难保，谁还会给他砸那么多钱拍戏？  
就连当初替他收拾烂摊子，救济了他一份工作的田一川都做不到。  
因为他不是宋亚天，所以不行。  
谁都知道田一川偏爱宋亚天，恨不得什么最好的都给他。可宋亚天还是愁，张嘉明就笑他：“有人砸钱让你随便拍，身在福中不知福。”  
听到这话，宋亚天无奈地把头埋到手里，小声回道：“是福是祸，谁能说得清。”  
在张嘉明印象中，被媒体贴上不羁标签的宋亚天，第一次露出如此纠结困惑的表情。  
好在拍摄已顺利结束，紧绷了几个月的宋导心情终于放松了些。见张嘉明西装革履出现在杀青庆功会现场，宋亚天亲手持香槟托盘走到张嘉明身旁。张嘉明笑着接过酒，顺手给他一个热情的拥抱。托盘中的香槟顺着张嘉明抱过来的动作翻倒，酒溅了宋亚天一身。  
看着宋亚天手忙脚乱的样子，张嘉明都没意识到自己脸上露出一抹微笑。他看够了，便抬起头，刚好与一直待在宋亚天身后的人视线交汇。  
张嘉明早就注意到了，那个人一直看他，片刻不离。  
对方见他抬起头看过来，慌忙躲开。那张脸同他们上一次见面并无太大区别。  
张嘉明举着香槟杯子走过去，一动不动地盯着对方，任宋亚天怎么叫他都没回头。

那个人明显也感觉到张嘉明的逼近的脚步。他背过身去，抓起冷盘中的三明治，塞进嘴里，嚼了没几口就往肚中吞，结果被食物噎得措手不及。  
张嘉明递过香槟，饶有兴趣地看着对方猛灌几口。这人气刚捋顺，转头张开嘴，表情就僵住了。  
这可真有意思。这个人同小时候一样有意思。  
“你是齐乐天？”  
那个人随即恢复如常，仿佛方才的失态从未发生。他右手蹭了蹭裤子，伸向张嘉明，对张嘉明说：“是的。张老师，您好。”  
“哎？你们认识啊？我刚想给你们介绍一下，”远处的宋亚天终于靠过来，他身上被浇了不少香槟，脸上仍是开心的模样，“我听小齐提过，他特喜欢你的片子。”  
“真的？”张嘉明问齐乐天。  
“是，我是您忠实的影迷。如果有机会，我希望能和您合作……”  
“齐先生，最近在忙什么？”  
张嘉明一句礼貌的打断，轻轻把齐乐天推开些。他猜，对方接下来的话应该是一成不变的恭维奉承，吹嘘他逝去的辉煌。有些人可能会无视他的打断继续高谈阔论，也有些人可能就此乱了阵脚，连寒暄都显得干巴巴。  
齐乐天倒干脆，乖乖回答了他的问题：“我最近忙着卖梨。”  
“梨？”  
“张老师，您知道吗，我老家的雪花梨和我家乡那座桥一样齐名天下。今年收成好得出奇，却偏偏卖不动。家母愁出半头白发，电话里和我提过好多次。反正我现在没戏拍，不如帮家里卖梨。”齐乐天把手探到张嘉明的鼻尖下，“您闻，冰糖雪梨膏的味儿。说我戏拍得不好也就算了，要说我冰糖雪梨熬得不好吃，我肯定要和那个人争辩一番。张老师，不知您有没有兴趣……”  
没待齐乐天讲完，张嘉明抽出别在胸口的笔，在齐乐天的手心上写下一串数字：“什么时候打算多煮一份，记得喊我。”

宋亚天见张嘉明与齐乐天相谈甚欢，想必没有自己插入的余地，十分识相地走开。周围三三两两的人谈笑风生，不知哪个组合会成为下一部大卖影片的班底。  
而他的固定班底，现在还未到场。  
宋亚天只得在场内环顾，与许久未见的、熟悉、不熟悉的业界同行打招呼。几句之后，他们都在询问田一川为何还没来？究竟去哪儿了？是身体欠佳，还是另有急事？  
宋亚天一面笑着应答，一面在心中暗自思忖，不知田一川遇到了什么意外。昨天晚上明明约好时间，田一川也保证一定准时到，现在却不知去向，电话不接，短信也不回。身为投资人，影片的杀青宴迟到，未免说不过去。  
主角不到场，再美的场景再精巧的对话都是空谈。  
就在此刻，门口一阵骚动。田一川在最恰到好处的时机出现了。  
所有人都在找寻他、关心他、询问他的动向，他却故意不现身，吊足人们胃口才姗姗来迟。

田一川额头上有汗，气息也不平稳。在宋亚天印象中，他少有慌乱紧张的模样，便觉得有趣，遣开站在门口的服务生，自己接过田一川的外套，递上手帕。田一川没看清来者，擦净汗递回手帕，说了句“谢谢”，随手递出几张百元钞。  
“你只给我这点服务费？可填不饱我肚子啊。”  
田一川看到是宋亚天亲自相迎，笑着搭上他的肩膀：“我来晚了，抱歉。”  
“田老板气喘吁吁的……”  
“在楼下等电梯迟迟不来，我本来已经迟到，再要你等不太好，所以我爬楼上来了。”  
“爬楼？这里可是18层。”  
宋亚天不敢相信，眼前这位不惑之年的田大老板居然真的爬了18层楼。可在门口站了片刻，宋亚天没发现田太太的身影，便猜到二人间大约发生了些意外。  
毕竟他们公开关系后，田一川从不舍得让未来的田太太落单。  
宋亚天揶揄道：“田老板，怎么只见你一个人。田太太呢？”  
“我刚才就是在处理和馨玫的问题。我们分手了。”  
“分手？！”宋亚天大惊，“你不是和王岩已经订婚，婚期都定在明年开春？”

王岩本名王馨玫，是嘉明公司的签约演员，当初因为馨玫二字难记难写，她的经纪人建议她改名。那时她指着一块石头随口说：“叫王岩好了，像这块岩石一样坚硬不催。至少不会被这个圈子的风雨一吹就倒。”  
当时经纪人只当这位初出茅庐的小妮子在说笑，哪想一晃十年过去，她不仅坚如磐石，磐石上也开出了大朵的花。她的作品不多，两只手就能数得出，但每一部都与名家名导合作，每一部都十分成功。  
十年间她鲜有绯闻，几次为数不多的恋情也是悄无声息地开始和结束。  
王岩与田一川交往，宋亚天也还是在田一川带她回宋家吃饭才知道。  
事后田一川告诉宋亚天，二人相识的契机是嘉明公司另一位艺人个人品牌的新品发布会。宋亚天当时跑影片宣传，没参加，田一川刚好也没有同行者。  
那天田一川被灌了不少酒，在密不透风的环境中头有些晕。他出门透气，发现王岩拽着裙摆，跛着脚从场内走出。田一川远远看过去，发现她鞋跟断了……  
“你猜后面怎么着？”田一川当时问正在旁边专心听他讲话的宋亚天。  
“你走过去背起她，你们聊得很投机，王子和公主的故事没有在午夜结束，灰姑娘的梦没有醒来，一直延续到了现在……我猜这样的话，你就不会那么钟情她了，是不是？我猜她甩掉了高跟鞋，光脚走回去了？”  
田一川笑了笑，他没想到宋亚天可以如此了解自己。不过他还是摇了摇头：“馨玫确实把那双断根的红底高跟鞋丢进了垃圾桶。不过她没光着脚，而是从手包里掏出一双折叠舞鞋。她套上备用的鞋子，拎着裙摆又回去，像什么都没发生过。”

宋亚天简直想象得到当时的画面。走廊里只有一男一女二人，女人像奢侈品牌广告里的女主角般挽裙提鞋，踏着轻盈的舞步回到焦点中央。而男人欲搭救却没赶上，留下遗憾和欣喜。  
孤独的英雄和聪颖的落难美人巧遇，简直与一见钟情的场合天造地设。  
而宋亚天是画面中从未出现的第三个人，喟叹自己为何偏偏那天不能出现。  
他当然清楚，如果只是模样好看的女性，田一川身边不知有过多少。这样的人在他心里，是无论如何配不上田一川的。田一川和这些人也从未长久。  
可王岩不同。她当真如同磐石一样横在田一川面前，绊住他顾盼的目光，让他栖息。虽算不上轰轰烈烈，但二人相敬如宾，任谁都觉得他们最后会走进婚姻殿堂，相伴一世。  
就连宋亚天都觉得，他少年时期认识的田老师找到了人生真爱，自己也终于可以放下心里的那段感情，那段耗尽他成人之后全部时光的思念。  
可他们分手了。就在自己影片杀青庆功宴之前。  
宋亚天不清楚，这是上天又一次跟他开的玩笑，还是一份受之不起的大礼。

宋亚天没来得及问二人为什么分手，田一川便掏出枚硕大的钻戒塞进他手里，自己跳上大厅中央的高台。他冲着早准备好的麦克风清嗓，趁众人还没注意，匆匆讲了几句祝贺的话，又跳回宋亚天身边。  
“大家在等你，可你只说了几句话，小心又有人在背后叨咕，金牌制片人田一川故意迟到，还惜字如金，在庆功宴上耍大牌。”  
宋亚天对着门口不远处穿着不入流的人扬了扬下巴。那狗仔与宋亚天打过几次照面，名叫周正，却偏走小道造花边消息。拍摄期间宋亚天不止一次目击到他偷拍，不出几日，一些指导演员演戏的场照被当成负面消息的证据，摆在娱乐版不起眼的位置。  
可惜风太小，还未掀起浪花，就淹没在茶水间的谈资之中。  
“我倒觉得下次的活动，应该多请几组保安来。”田一川毫不在意地端起两杯酒，递给宋亚天一杯，“和刘老打招呼了吗？还有晨星公司的赵总？这种活动能请来他们不容易。”  
“我以为今天是我们的私人聚会，和他们无关。”  
宋亚天刻意加重“我们”和“他们”，但讲完便觉自己太幼稚，嘴上的便宜在田一川这里占足就够了。说不定在座的谁就是他下部片子的制片人，今天低声下气的演员，或许明日就有趾高气扬的资本。他们都身处风暴中心，刺激危险。只有马不停蹄，才不会被巨风卷走，片甲不留。就连天才如张嘉明也无法避免。  
宋亚天当然深谙其中道理。他只不过爱在田一川面前逞口舌之快罢了。

和张嘉明一样，刚入行时也有不少人拿宋亚天和前人同辈相比较。  
张嘉明彼时笑笑就过去，圆滑地回答“只想拍好电影，别的没考虑很多”。宋亚天第一次经历大型颁奖典礼被问到类似问题，竟然傻乎乎地比较了每个被提到的同行的特点和不足，像求学期间的学期论文那样严谨认真。  
讲完他才知道自己错了，如此可笑的话怎能说出口。当时正陪伴别人走红毯的田一川大步走到他身边，随便找了个理由拽走他。那是宋亚天记忆中，他和蔼可亲的田老师第一次连名带姓警告他，什么话可以说，什么话说不得。好话漏了一条是得罪，坏话讲一个字也是得罪。  
沉默可以，微笑可以，或者学习张嘉明，不着痕迹转开话题，引到自己身上。  
其它什么都不行。  
万幸的是，不少人把宋亚天的发言当作一种个性，博得大众眼球，加之他第一部片子铺天盖地的宣传，最终票房成绩倒是可观。  
只是出言不逊的标记，从出道起就是影迷、诋毁者，甚至大众的焦点。  
不过没关系，宋亚天知道，待到自己可以不依靠任何人立足的那天，总可以笑着说，当时纯粹被镁光灯闪花了眼，才会讲出那么不合时宜的话。  
他跟在田一川身旁，笑得愈加谦和。  
已经是时候了。以往他熟读商业片的规则，炮制出一部又一部满座的商业片，他一样能由以往倍受奖项宠爱的电影中，孕育出另一部不朽的经典。这部他反复推敲过的作品，一定是明年颁奖季的常客。宋亚天如此笃定。  
他只缺一部作品，便足够坐在金杯的顶端。

庆功宴结束之际，宋亚天想起张嘉明一直与齐乐天一起，还没机会和他好好说上两句。他一找，发现齐乐天独自站在屋角对付冷盘，不见张嘉明的身影。  
齐乐天讲，张嘉明等着田一川来，打过招呼，便匆匆回家了。  
他没告诉对方，张嘉明离开前往他口袋中塞了张餐巾纸。字迹凌乱，上面是门口签名钢笔的墨迹，纸面被刮起毛边，被墨水洇透。  
上面写着明天下午5点。齐乐天仿佛什么都明白，应允张嘉明，一定前往。  
齐乐天说他会来，他当真就来了。  
齐乐天说他会让张嘉明尝尝他的手艺，真的拎着大袋小袋走进张嘉明的门。  
张嘉明倚在门框上看齐乐天进进出出，把门口的东西一袋袋移进门。齐乐天不问他帮忙，他也就没动手，一直盯着看。末了齐乐天递过去一个纸袋，纸袋里面放了俩罐子。  
“我想山珍海味张老师也吃腻了，刚好上次答应您，让您尝尝我熬的冰糖雪梨，就带来了。”  
“我以为你要在我家亲手为我做。”  
齐乐天一点不惊讶，把两罐都塞给张嘉明：“准备这东西耗时太久，我担心现准备张老师吃不到。另一罐是刚酿熟的桂花酒糟，是美容养颜……”齐乐天突然反应过来，美容养颜对讨好他的张老师根本不作效，连忙改口，“现在数九寒天，喝下去可以暖身，是不是？”  
张嘉明一言不发，站在门口看着来访者把精心准备的东西一样样送进厨房。东西摆完了，齐乐天站门内回身看了两眼，然后才关上门。他把张嘉明随意丢在门口的鞋摆整齐，鞋尖指门，鞋跟冲屋内。  
“不用管鞋子。”  
“鞋尖冲内，鞋跟朝外，是敞开大门欢迎宾客的意思。人就算了，如果有我们看不到的、不干净的东西大摇大摆走进家门，恐怕不太好。”  
“我不知道你居然还迷信。”  
“原本不信。可这些年下来事情发生太多，信不信也由不得我。”

齐乐天看样子不想再说，张嘉明也就不再提。他拎出一个罐子，拧开，将里面东西倒在掌心里一点。煮饱的糯米像未抛光的珍珠，光泽温润。他舔了舔手，称赞“好吃”，便举起罐子往嘴里送。正从塑料袋里向外掏鱼鲜的齐乐天连说“要热的才香”，结果发现张嘉明的腮帮子鼓囊囊的，玻璃罐已经空了。  
齐乐天无奈又欣喜地笑笑，赶紧捧回对方怀里另一罐。他四下看看，随后指着在电磁炉上的锅问张嘉明：“天太冷了，我想帮张老师热一下梨。用这个可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“张老师这里只有一口锅？”  
“是。不够用？”  
“要有炒勺就好了。今天过来，总不能拿甜品果腹。我去了趟菜市场，买了些吃的。我想给张老师做腐乳烧肉，油泼鲤鱼，还有干煸豆角。我记得这几道是张老师最爱吃的菜。”  
“原来我爱吃这些。”  
“嗯，我记得拍张老爷子的戏的时候，您说过喜欢吃的菜。除了这些还有……”  
齐乐天张了张嘴，像是突然明白什么一样，把后面的菜名全都吞回肚里。他撇开视线，挽起袖子，把冰糖雪梨倒入锅中，生起文火，才又抬起眼直视张嘉明。  
齐乐天脸上粘着灰，平整合身的衬衫皱了，还沾着应该是腐乳模样的东西。张嘉明盯着面前安静沉稳的人，实在无法想象对方曾经做过那样大胆的事情。  
当年张嘉明偶然在报纸娱乐版上看到那组照片——齐乐天冲镜头竖中指，当街脱衣，与几位小有名气的模特做出犹如色情影片中挑逗的姿势，甚至与其中一位入行不久迅速蹿红的新人男模激吻。不知为什么，那时他突然想起在片场遇到的齐乐天，红着脸，颤抖地合上眼，等待他的亲吻。  
“都过去这么多年了，亏你还记得。”张嘉明小声说。

二人静默对视，像是漫长的拉锯战，无人投降。张嘉明不动，齐乐天也不躲，任张嘉明的眼神如剑一般深深刺入他心中。不知时间过了多久，爽甜的雪梨味道顺着热气咕嘟嘟冒出来。发愣的齐乐天突然大呼不妙，赶忙关火，却没关住煮沸的糖。  
原本透亮的雪梨像变质一样，色泽发深，汤汁粘稠。齐乐天眉头蹙紧，举着锅就要倒掉，幸亏张嘉明眼疾手快，从他手里抢过锅，嘟囔着“好不容易熬好的，怎么也不能浪费”，仰头就要往嘴里送。  
见拗不过张嘉明，齐乐天替他擦净勺子，舀了一勺“失败品”，吹凉，递到他嘴边。张嘉明吞下去，似是不满足，就抓着齐乐天的手，一勺勺往嘴里送。两个人在电磁炉边保持这样扭曲的姿势，直到张嘉明吃得见底，齐乐天才忐忑地问：“味道如何？”  
“你自己尝尝？”  
说着，张嘉明托着齐乐天的头，堵住对方的嘴。齐乐天发不出声，鼻子里软绵的哼响反倒有几分欲求似的。他们亲了一会儿，张嘉明才松开手。他口中是烧焦的糖味。微苦，却倍加浓郁。  
“我们刚才耽误了一会儿时间，结果变成了焦糖雪梨啊。”齐乐天不知看哪好，顺手抄起空掉大半的罐子，横在二人之间，“您要是真爱吃焦糖味，下次我多煮一会儿。”  
“还有下次？”  
“我没打算只见您这一次。”齐乐天垂下眼睑，蹭蹭热气熏红的额头，从张嘉明手里接回锅：“我先把剩下这点热上……”  
“我现在不吃它。我有别的想吃的东西。”张嘉明话落，两根手指捏住齐乐天几欲辩答的嘴，“我想吃你，你今天掌厨，你告诉我，可不可以？”齐乐天没回答，张嘉明就又问了一遍，“大厨不打算照顾食客的胃口？”  
“张老师，您骗人上床的把戏……真不高明。”  
齐乐天捧住张嘉明的脸，如饥饿的困兽见到猎物般亲吻张嘉明。他手里的罐子落在地上，摔得粉碎，叮当作响，溅了满地的甜，似极浪漫喜剧那热闹的完美结局。

醒来时，齐乐天感觉冷。身上盖的被子发潮，旁边的人露出大半个肩头，手靠上去都感觉得到寒意。他撩开盖住张嘉明眼的头发，仔细寻找时光雕刻下的痕迹。  
沉睡中的张嘉明少了眼神中的戾气，紧皱的眉头也展平，那模样让齐乐天想到十九岁的他——穿白T恤和洗旧破洞的牛仔裤，带毡帽，帽子下面是压不住的蓬乱的头发。他装模作样地学他父亲经典场照上的姿势，叼了颗烟，狠狠地吸一口，结果呛得直咳嗽。他的父亲张业明那时在拍摄《枭雄》，讲一位误入歧途的毒枭的一生，是几家公司联合投资的大制作。  
张嘉明当时念大二，学年作业是纪录片。他的同学都去关注社会民生，他却不喜欢普通民众面对镜头时不自觉的浮夸。他不想循规蹈矩，又想不到合适的点子，再拖下去，怕是成绩单上会吃红灯。他正认真地烦恼学年作业到底要拍什么，得天独厚的机会便掉在眼前。  
这一回，张嘉明在片场的角色不再是单纯的观摩者，而变成了记录者。他成为了这部片子幕后纪录片的导演。子承父业，父子合作，传出去也是一段佳话。  
现场的小孩子们看到新来的人都挺好奇，喜欢缠着张嘉明问东问西，拼命显出一副可爱的模样。张嘉明不答，他们也就不再问。只是有这个奇怪的人在，童星们还是喜欢围着他团团转。  
不久，张嘉明注意到有个孩子不会凑过来。轮到他的戏份就上场，轮不到的时候就一个人翻剧本。后来张嘉明把这本破破烂烂的剧本拍进了他的纪录片里，台词旁有不少略显稚嫩的字迹，偶尔还会冒出几个拼音。  
那是十二岁的齐乐天。他饰演男主角的少年时代，是构成影片最重要的演员之一。  
当时许多童星为这部电影试镜，争抢男主少年时期的角色。据说最终几位选角导演和制片人一致要求，选择了毫无经验的齐乐天。  
依张业明的话来说，那个孩子骨子里有股狠劲，眼里含笑又藏刀，浑身都是戏，是个前途无量的好苗子。  
这句评价，时至今日，张嘉明也不太明白。

片场其他几位童星关系不错，过去常常合作。只要导演喊卡，他们便自然凑在一起，说的话讲的故事，齐乐天经常听不懂，想插嘴也插不进，结果休息时落了单。虽然那些孩子们对他客气有加，可他却融不进那个圈子，只得一个人坐在角落。  
起初齐乐天还会在片场内到处乱转，向工作人员讨教一些他根本听不懂的问题。后来他听不懂，又觉得无聊，有趣的事情只剩数地上的蚂蚁。  
一只蚂蚁、两只蚂蚁、三只蚂蚁……后来有一天，蚂蚁队伍里突然多出一只脚。他顺着破坏蚂蚁队伍的脚望上去，看到陌生的摄像机，看到摄像机后面的人伸出手，对他说：“走，我带你去玩。”  
一年后的学院奖，齐乐天以十三岁的低龄在前辈的簇拥下捧起最佳男配角的奖杯。他在获奖致辞中感谢导演、感谢合作的前辈、感谢片场的工作人员，客套得体，毫无惊喜。但在最后，他感谢了张老师。第二天媒体一片善意的评价，说再成熟的童星终有紧张，致谢词不小心感谢了两遍导演。  
没有人知道，或许也不会有人知道，那句张老师，并不是献给德高望重的导演。  
这个秘密一直埋在齐乐天心底，他疯狂接片，只愿成为张嘉明镜头下的风景。  
多年之后，张嘉明走出电梯的那刻，齐乐天穿过人群，一眼看到他。  
可这个时间真的糟透了。齐乐天自觉不再是当年意气风发的模样。他觉得自己配不上张嘉明，更配不上自己少年时期最美好的梦。如今他已不可能开口问张嘉明——  
张老师，您愿不愿意让我拍您一部戏？

齐乐天趴了好久张嘉明也没醒。他怕吵醒张嘉明，不敢动，可前夜放纵外加保持扭曲的姿势，让齐乐天腰都麻了。他小心地蹭下床，踮脚挪到厨房，看到锅碗瓢盆狼藉一地。  
昨晚齐乐天被张嘉明推坐在破旧的桌子上，只是亲嘴下面就硬了。他确实有段时间没享受过云雨之欢，但印象中激动成这副模样，也是头一遭。  
齐乐天很早就有经验。  
他的第一次献给了在片中饰演他暗恋对象的年长女性。片中他对学姐苦苦暗恋苦苦追求，最后学姐梦想成真嫁给她心中王子，齐乐天饰演的主角，唯有残留的伤感青涩回忆。  
而戏外，齐乐天刚好拥有那位女性中意的模样，被带走时还不知究竟要做什么，到了才知道，那群人有男有女，喝酒跳舞，满地空瓶。酒喝多了，人们手脚都开始变得不安分，有男人亲女人，有女人亲女人，也有男人亲男人。资历尚浅的齐乐天似乎吓到，带他来的年长女性就问他要不要休息，他说好，对方就带他上了床。直到手握住对方的胸，他才懵懂地意识到，自己要和所谓的童贞说再见了。  
那时候齐乐天的技巧实在不怎么高，对方大概也是图新鲜看上他的脸，做过几次之后渐渐冷淡下来。齐乐天没动真情，也不难过。  
他倒是发觉，自己不喜欢女人。  
齐乐天交过几个男友，每一个他当时的经纪人都知道。虽然反对，但也管不住这位日渐走红的小明星和别人火速勾上又分开。就算分开，齐乐天待人接物也不曾失了分寸，所以至今未落下太多口实。闹出丑闻之后，齐乐天的私生活简单了许多，这些年来只和一个人固定交往过。那人叫陆帝，齐乐天待他不错，照顾他起居生活。后来他们之间发生了许多事情，陆帝也得到了个很好的机会。陆帝现在是颗冉冉升起的新星，而不再是齐乐天身边的人。  
齐乐天的枕边人和他的性幻想对象中，从来没有过张嘉明。  
张嘉明好像他心中的一个符号，一尊明亮的神祇，他不清楚怎样把张嘉明和欲望捆绑在一起。  
所以当张嘉明用性器打开他身体的时候，他还以为眼睛所见到的全是幻觉。

那天做完，两个人精神奇迹般得很好，躺在床上睡不着。张嘉明摸出一盒烟，顺便递给齐乐天一支。他先点着，又把火递给齐乐天。齐乐天没接，叼着烟凑近他，深吸几口，浅灰色的烟雾隔开二人的脸。  
他们漫无目的地聊天。讲拍过的片子，讲喜欢的戏，齐乐天缠着张嘉明讲他的片场趣闻。齐乐天问张嘉明为何要住这种屋，嘉明公司即便只有工资，也足够他风雨无忧。张嘉明讲，他希望多攒些家底，盼有朝一日能东山再起。  
张嘉明讲得太单纯，齐乐天听后直笑，趴在床上的他险些笑岔气。待他笑完了，发觉张嘉明一直在看他，欲言又止，便默了声等张嘉明继续。  
“我只想攒够钱能再拍片而已。”张嘉明言道，眼中没有愁苦没有愤恨，是镜一般平静的湖。  
齐乐天想张嘉明想得太入神，收拾地面不小心划伤手。那些玻璃残片像在特地提醒他，千万不要乐极生悲，小心为妙。他挤出伤口里的血，蹲在原地愣了一会儿，然后起身快步离开，留下一半整齐一半凌乱的水泥地。  
背对门口的张嘉明睁开眼，侧身，偏头看往齐乐天离开的方向。

看着齐乐天离开，又愣了许久，张嘉明才意识到时间不早，该检查今天的拍摄进度了。  
自从《远大前程》开拍，每天清晨他第一件事便是检查拍摄进度。翻了半天，翻到拍摄日志最后一页，他才意识到片子拍完了，他作为场记的工作已全部结束。  
他现在没有什么可做的。  
也没有什么能做的。  
此前，张嘉明总觉得自己会由着性子拍一辈子戏，没日没夜，只为赶一个效果最佳的镜头。影片制作完毕，之后的事情都和他没有任何关系。  
张嘉明只管导，只管写，宣传发行上的细节，和他一点关系都没有。  
获得金环奖最佳导演后，张嘉明难得接受了一次杂志的采访。采访内容刊载于电影协会所出版的杂志《光影》上，采访的内容相对更集中于电影本身。  
当时采访的记者问他的灵感来源，他说除了平时的阅读积累，也有些灵感来自梦境。张嘉明笑称，自己有特殊能力，能够在梦境中看到完整的故事，醒来后只要将其重复出来，不费吹灰之力。采访者听得有心，先是提醒他注意睡眠质量，后又打趣到，他以后准备退休时，凑几个波折的梦，联系些现实，串成一个故事，便又能成就一段佳话。  
张嘉明话锋一转，似是而非地回答，我没退休的打算，长眠于片场是我的梦想。  
他记得念大学时第一堂课，谢顶戴黑框厚镜片眼镜的影视制作基础老师语重心长地讲，了解你的观众。他不信，觉得拍电影十分自我，迎合观众到头来只会迷失自己。他把这句话写在笔记本上，扯下那张纸，揉成团，丢向第一排正襟危坐认真记笔记的宋亚天。张嘉明只有这一句没听，而身为优等生的宋亚天，只记住这一句。  
张嘉明没片可拍的时候，才偶尔想起这句话。  
后来张嘉明赔上一切能赔的东西，公司、房子、还有毕生的积蓄，换得两手空空。最窘迫的日子，是宋亚天看他实在太可怜，把自家一个沙发让给他，让他不至于流落街头。  
那段时间张嘉明想过许多大纲。做兼职时候偶尔有灵感，他就随手记下来。他去做过服务生，也替人看过店，很多餐纸和收据上也留下了他的字迹。可惜那些故事和原来的样子差不多，都是那些没人敢拍的故事。可他不曾放弃。他想，既然被曾经的业界接受过，那总有一天，他的影片还会有立足的那块银幕。  
田一川觉得张嘉明不做电影太可惜，也念在对张老爷子的感激，招回张嘉明，亲自给了他一份工作。工作是为公司读剧本，挑出有潜力的，由田一川适度选择，而后在例会上提交董事会讨论投拍计划。田一川反复提醒他，这是个机会，要他好好把握。

张嘉明领到一份不低的薪酬，经济上变得宽裕些许，可生活似乎并未好转。他中午不午休不吃饭，一口气干到下班，简直像为了某种目的而存在的机器。  
有一次张嘉明在茶水间突然胃疼，疼得几乎走不动路。好在中途从会议室出来接电话的管月看到他，扶他回座位上。  
管月是张嘉明的前经纪人，在他最危急的时刻没有离开，而是一同陪张嘉明走到最后。公司被田一川买下后，张嘉明力荐留下她，才有现在公司的金牌经纪人之一的她。她与张嘉明交好，是张嘉明为数不多愿意在工作之外一起吃饭喝酒的人。她喂了张嘉明药，等他气色变好些，才问他：“我看你瘦了好多。怎么累成这样，最近又睡不好了？”管月清楚张嘉明拍摄时有失眠的毛病，最紧张时尤甚，为此她费了不少心。  
“倒不是累，平时吃饭有一顿没一顿而已。”  
“你不是住在宋导那里，你们不搭伙吃饭？”  
张嘉明摇了摇头：“不方便，早就不住他那里了。”  
“唉，你一个人住，嘴挑又不会做饭……”管月翻看手机的通讯簿，“原来你能吃下的那家外卖电话我还留着，等我发给你。照顾好自己。”  
“不必了，谢谢。”  
张嘉明话音没落，已收到了短信。他没告诉管月，自己为了有朝一日能重新随心所欲拍片，尽可能攒下每一分钱。饭少几顿不会饿死，住的地方是有些年头的老房，只要活得下去，别的不是大问题。

公司本打算借用张嘉明的眼光，选出几部有夺取业界大奖面相的本子。可他业绩差得很，是零。那阵子周围意见不少，同组纷纷指摘他只有在公司吃白饭混老的命。  
张嘉明虽不在意周围眼光，田一川也没给他压力，但一无所成的境况却让张嘉明自己相当不满。入得了他眼的本子一部都没有。本子的专业度暂且不说，故事几乎千篇一律，没有任何惊喜。  
按照部门规定，如果连续一段时间没有建树，员工就要被辞退。眼见这工作也要保不住，张嘉明熬了一个星期夜，几乎没睡，最终在下一次例会的前日，把一部时长约九十分钟的本子交到田一川手中。  
本子作者名叫费洛伦蒂纳，田一川看到心里咯噔一下，硬是当着张嘉明的面花了几个钟头，细细读完整个本子。读完后他问张嘉明：“这本子是不是你写的？这里、这里，还有最后高潮来临前，都是你的风格。”  
张嘉明答：“是，田哥看得可真仔细。”他说，“本子上的署名，是我从手边最近的一本书里翻出来的。”  
田一川当即决定把张嘉明从原来的位置上调离，调到宋亚天身边，让他成为《远大前程》剧组的正式成员之一。张嘉明清楚，田一川向来对宋亚天偏心，什么都要给他最好的，生怕他片子拍得不舒服，用不到最精良的班底。张嘉明也权当视作兄长般敬佩的人对他的肯定，只要能进入片场，张嘉明就没任何怨言。  
最后一位演员杀青的那刻，张嘉明看宋亚天和田一川以及剧组一众在庆祝，他把设备归位，收拾好最后用的几块场记板，打算写完拍摄笔记就离开。  
田一川见张嘉明一个人忙碌，悄悄走近，站在张嘉明身后。张嘉明正认真记录最后一天的拍摄，哪一场拍了几条，每一场的带子又放在哪格，他都写得清清楚楚。  
“嘉明？”见张嘉明完成大部分，田一川叫他。  
“田哥，你说。”  
“你之后有什么计划？”  
张嘉明写笔记太专心，半晌没答话。过了会儿张嘉明才摇头：“我没片约没工作，只能家里蹲。”他开玩笑似的问田一川，“接下来还有没有别的片子开工？”  
田一川摇头：“即使有也不会再让你去了，”他如是说，“你应该写剧本，而不是坐在这里写拍摄记录。”

张嘉明听从田一川的建议，影片杀青后，除了庆功宴那次，就一直待在家。破旧的笔记本电脑连日运转，纸笔散落得哪里都是。张嘉明以为很久不写，积攒的点子早该在脑中炸开，下笔有如神助。  
但他整日整夜坐在桌前，也没法完成理想的一分钟。  
几年前，学院喜欢张嘉明，《光影》杂志评论他在缓慢流淌的画面中娓娓道出故事，探讨人与人之间的关系，复杂又迷人，往往令人意想不到。  
这些话张嘉明看了都要笑出泪，心想，一个个所谓影评人都是他肚中虫，对影片的目的分析得头头是道，比他自己还了解。  
写本子时他哪儿想过那么多。他只写自己想看的，开头也都是相似的氛围——黑色渐入，暗色调开头，画面空荡，主人公走向镜头，越来越近。后面不外乎主人公或众叛亲离，或事业遇到危机。经过挣扎突破，最后获得不好不坏的平淡结局。  
可现在这样是不行的。他的风格不再新鲜，剩下的镜头摆出拒人千里之外的脸。他讲的主题又太大或太小，几位熟知的业内人士直言，这样的片子放到现在，没人敢投资。  
张嘉明知道憋下去不会有成果，打算出去走走，站起身时眼前一片花。干瘪的肚子也在提醒他，又落下好几顿饭没吃。地上的塑料袋里烂掉的食物，张嘉明不记得是什么时候买的。他把东西拎出来，才意识到自己的居住空间比原来干净许多，飘着若有似无的甜味。  
他想说声谢谢，却发觉齐乐天根本没留下联系方式。

张嘉明独自一人不知该怎么解决晚饭好。前阵子宋亚天找过他一起吃晚饭，可那天他刚好约了齐乐天，无法赴约。现在他突然想起，便给宋亚天打电话，可等了半天都是忙音。他估计宋亚天还在剪辑室，便收拾东西出屋。  
天越来越冷，黑得也越来越早。张嘉明出门才发现穿少了，又不愿折回去加衣服。刚在公交站等了几分钟，他手脚就被吹得冰凉，脸发疼，脖子缩在肩膀里也没法御寒。 好在车来得不迟，没让张嘉明等太久。他随人流上车，在最后排窗边找了个位置缩起来。  
张嘉明只需几站地的路程，时间不长，只是他太困，车上又暖，他几天没好好睡，屁股一沾到座位就合上了眼。  
公交时走时停，像近海的波纹，温柔拍打游艇的船身，推得船摇摇晃晃。  
张嘉明看到了十九岁的自己。他置身于父亲的豪华游艇上，手举高脚杯，身穿西装，礼貌地向业界前辈们敬酒问好。  
那是他父亲电影大卖的庆功宴，他的父亲搂着他的母亲，他站在一旁，一家三口人的画面那样美满和谐。那天张业明心情不错，喝得比平时多，一直搂着张嘉明的肩，向那些认识了几十年的朋友同行们介绍：“这孩子像我。”  
张嘉明清楚，所谓子承父业的合作取得了极大的成功，是投资商最乐意看到的。  
不愧贵为名导之子。周围的人如是鼓励他。  
张嘉明猛地睁开眼。灯红酒绿忽然变得模糊，善意称赞和鼓励也越来越远。他发现自己在车上睡着了，睡得很熟。  
那些光鲜的回忆，都是回不去的梦。  
张嘉明转头瞧了眼窗外，周围的景色和公司附近完全不同。他知道自己坐过了站，但不算过太多，只要沿着来时的路向回走，一直走下去，总会抵达目的地。  
但这段路，比他想象中长太多。

张嘉明走到公司，天已经全黑。他怕宋亚天离开，一路小跑到剪辑室。  
剪辑室门口坐着人，张嘉明走近看，发现是管月。  
管月向来以精力充沛著称，认识她十余年，张嘉明没见过她如此刻一般精疲力竭。  
“怎么了？”张嘉明小声问她。  
管月见是张嘉明，像见了救星，一脸无奈地指了指门内：“我在那边的休息室都能听见。”  
“他俩吵架了？”  
“为了几个镜头的去留，简直要吵疯了。”  
“田总是制作人，他需要考虑的东西多。把握不好度，到时候会落得里外都不是人。更何况他面对的是亚天。”张嘉明从上衣兜里摸出一个被挤扁的烟盒，里面还有两支烟。他自己叼出一支，递给管月一支。他扬起下巴，指了指休息室，让管月先去休息。  
张嘉明待脚步声渐远，手贴在门上，耳朵也贴上去，听了半天听不到动静。他轻推开门，黑暗的空间夹着灰尘，迎来一道细小的白光，慢慢扩大，柔和地笼罩住昏暗的房间。  
宋亚天趴在桌子上，一动不动，看样子是睡着了。田一川背对门站着，微偏头，头发刚好盖住眼睛，张嘉明看不到他的表情。剪辑室由暗变亮，田一川依旧那样站着，如坚硬的雕像般立在宋亚天身旁，遮风挡雨。他脱掉已经穿好的大衣，盖在宋亚天身上，而后弯腰低下头，影子盖住了对方整个人。  
张嘉明站在剪辑室外一动不动，直到田一川直身回头，他才小声说：“田哥，借个火。”  
田一川嗤笑，想必什么都给张嘉明看到了。他掏出火机打明火，张嘉明点燃烟也没松手，任火燃了片刻，险些烧到手指。  
“这个火机你还在用？”  
“我不常吸烟，这东西坏了也能拿去修，就一直用着了。毕竟他也算我的学生。学生送老师的生日礼物，怎么也不能丢。”  
火机外壳锃亮，看不出时间留下的痕迹。很难想象是用了十几年的物件。  
“你在的话我就放心了。”田一川拍了拍张嘉明，“等会儿他醒了，告诉他外卖叫了他喜欢吃的菜，让他趁热吃。”  
张嘉明点头，算是答应了。  
“对了，你最近写没写本子？”像是想起什么似的，已经走开的田一川又回过身。  
“一直在写。怎么了？”  
“有个……没什么，谢谢你帮我看着他。”  
张嘉明目送田一川消失在转角，又掩上剪辑室的门，打开灯，坐在留有体温的椅子上。

张嘉明没忘此行的目的是吃饭，桌上刚好放着几人份的晚餐。他拿出一份大口吃起，一边吃一边说难吃。“你喜欢吃这个？”张嘉明举着见底的空盒捅了捅宋亚天，“难吃极了。”  
“你不知道他家地三鲜的美。”宋亚天侧过头，瞟了一眼张嘉明吃空的盒子，差点从椅子上蹦起来，“你把我最喜欢的菜吃完了，还嫌难吃！”  
“难怪，我喜欢吃肉。”  
“田老板又不是给你买的。”  
宋亚天揽过饭袋子，挑出自己最爱吃的几样，把剩下的推给张嘉明。他吃饭太快，不小心呛到，咳得惊天动地。张嘉明听不下去，开了瓶水递给他，把看起来卖相不错的红烧肉拨到自己眼前。宋亚天这次没反应，瓶口抵在嘴上，嘴里的气在瓶壁蒙上一层雾。他像是在等张嘉明，等张嘉明吃饱，可张嘉明偏不解风情，瞥了瞥宋亚天，慢条斯理地扒饭。  
宋亚天终于等到张嘉明放下碗筷，迫不及待道：“我们没有又搞在一起。”  
“和我有关系？”  
一句话噎得宋亚天什么也说不出。他与张嘉明同窗七年，毕业后又一直为同家公司拍戏。他早该知道张嘉明一直都那副模样：不会哭，只会笑，除了拍电影，周围的事情都和他不相干。

初遇张嘉明那年宋亚天十四岁，念高一，在重点高中的重点班，谁见了都要喊一句乖孩子。他是优等生，样貌不错，受老师喜欢也受同学喜欢，和不听话经常逃课的张嘉明截然不同。  
宋亚天时常想，如果在遇到张嘉明那天，自己晚自习前跑步时没有往操场看台多看一眼，接下来的十几年，会不会至少过得轻松些  
“嘉明，你打算回家了？”  
张嘉明想了想，回去也无事可做，就摇了摇头：“我没想好去哪儿。”  
“那陪我喝一杯吧。去我家，我让你开那瓶田老板送我的酒。”  
“你舍得？”  
“酒酿出来为了喝，放着看没什么意义。”  
难得宋亚天答应开一直宝贝的酒，张嘉明更没回绝的理由。他拿了外套，出门，等着宋亚天对管月嘱咐了几句话，而后随他走入愈发凛冽的寒风中。

张嘉明回到家已是次日凌晨。宋亚天一杯倒，喝得酩酊烂醉。他为了照顾宋亚天一直没睡，身上气味不好，头也昏昏沉沉的。天还没亮，路灯微弱的光根本不足以照亮他的视野，他只能摸墙向前走。走着走着，他听到家门口传来窸窸窣窣的声音，刚开口问了“是谁”，就撞进了柔软的包围。似乎谁搂紧了他，只消片刻，又松开了。  
他没多想，脱口而出：“齐乐天？”  
“哎，是我。”齐乐天的应答从耳边传来，声音带颤。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“出了点事需要用钱，我把能卖的全卖了。现在倾家荡产，我没地方住。”  
“你觉得这屋能住？”  
“我也不知道，”张嘉明听到齐乐天在黑暗中深吸一口气，“可我不知去哪儿的时候，走着走着，就走过来了。我觉得有张老师的地方就不会太糟。张老师，您说是不是？”  
张嘉明没答话。他摸到门锁，开门，把一直抓在手心的齐乐天拽进屋。

夜太黑，不透光的屋里更黑。张嘉明看不到灯，在墙上来回摸也没摸到，脚下还一不小心绊了个趔趄。  
他听到身后传来一声轻笑，回过头，这才注意自己不知几时松开了手。齐乐天就站在他身后，面容在一片夜色中异常清晰。  
不知这阵在忙什么，这位曾在聚光灯中央的青年身上沾满疲惫的灰尘。他瘦了，脸上布满胡茬，那份熠熠生辉的光芒却几乎没有折损。他叹了口气，打了个哈欠，揉揉鼻尖，眼睛蒙了一层水汽，显得更加晶亮。  
“小齐，把门扣上。”  
齐乐天点点头，顺势搭上门把。他还没用力，便见张嘉明的手握住他，顺势一使劲，锁上了门。张嘉明把他逼到门边，他动弹不得。他看着张嘉明，眼神里仿佛写着千言万语，却一句也说不出口。他们之间仿佛进行着一场木头人似的无聊比试，盯着彼此，等待先行放弃的人缴械投降。  
末了还是齐乐天认输了。他主动开口，哑着嗓子说了一句：“张老师，我有点累。”说完他低下头，靠在了张嘉明肩上。张嘉明环住他的腰，保持片刻，才松开手。  
“你先随便坐，我帮你烧点水，等下你洗洗先睡。”  
这句话似乎带着魔法，齐乐天紧绷的神经蓦地松懈下来。他又困又累，连到走床边这点距离都撑不住，直接靠在墙边就要睡过去。  
齐乐天休息了一小会儿，可能更久，隐约听到张嘉明在叫他。他听不太真切，随口答应了一声，想着大概是水烧好了，便跌跌撞撞摸着光亮的方向走。房子很小，根本没有多余的空间，勉强能称作浴室的地方，其实也就是装在厕所的花洒而已。  
他只来过一次，好些地方却记得特别清楚：他记得自己一直在电磁炉旁打转，结果张嘉明直接把他推到旁边的桌子上，他躺在满桌的剧本上，结束了两个人的第一次。他们本准备洗洗干净，结果连水都没沾，又在洗手间来了一次。最后谁都没力气洗，明明射的时候快要虚脱，回到床上又意外地精神。那天晚上他们聊了很多，不知什么时候他睡着了。  
他睡梦中的张嘉明与那时躺在他身旁的张嘉明是同样的姿态，叼着烟，脸被雾笼住，看得不真切，似乎只剩下所谓幸福的模样。

齐乐天脱掉衣服，打开花洒，缩在墙角等放水。他估计水温可能差不多了，就向前探了探头。没想到水还是刺骨的凉。  
他应该立刻关上水，或者躲开。可他像是冻得失去力气了一样，站在原地根本没有动弹。  
他变得前所未有的清醒。  
急促的冷水不止浇散了他的困意，也让他冷静下来，看看初次踏进这扇门之后就不敢张望的周围。想到张嘉明在这样的房子里住了很久，他顿时有点心酸。可如今自己的下场也差不多，也不知有没有好起来的一天。  
忽然齐乐天听到响动，门被撞开，张嘉明跑进来，二话不说关住了花洒。他脸上、眼镜上全是水，身上湿了大片，看起来比被冷水浇透的人狼狈得多。齐乐天眯着眼睛研究他咖色毛衣上湿痕的形状，看不出是像小鸟，还是像胖脸猫吐舌头。  
“我刚才说花洒只出凉水，你没听到？”张嘉明见齐乐天半天不说话，问他。  
“没有，我差点睡着，什么都没听到。”  
“那你笑什么？”张嘉明接着发问。  
如果不是对方提醒，齐乐天根本不会注意到自己正笑着：“可能是不敢相信张老师居然收留了我，像做梦一样。”他抬起低垂的眼，双手捏住张嘉明的衣摆，“脱掉湿衣服吧，粘在身上怪冷的。”  
齐乐天撩起张嘉明的衣服，贴住对方的腰，已经凉透了的指尖终于回暖。他愈发觉得眼前围住他的人就像是个温暖的不真切的梦。  
他没有松手。他的手太凉，舍不得放开来之不易的温暖。  
他想多待一会儿。  
“摸够了？”片刻，张嘉明提醒他。  
“啊……抱歉，我洗好了，先去睡。你注意些，千万别冻着……”  
“那就让我暖和起来。”

齐乐天并不讨厌别人的求欢，他只当那是种欣赏，即便欣赏得别有用心。他自诩可以理智判断什么时候收手，又该什么时候放纵自己。  
可碰到眼前这个人，他就把一切都忘了。  
张嘉明之于他宛如飞蛾的火，夜空中的天狼星，空旷舞台上一束光下的主体，是他渴求却不敢靠近、振聋发聩的梦。他也被人评价过是伶牙俐齿的类型，此时此刻却一句漂亮的话都想不到。他眼里只有张嘉明，还有张嘉明眼中的自己。  
齐乐天从不敢想，两个人之间的距离可以这么近。  
回过神来，他已经感觉得到张嘉明两根手指在后穴里搅动。自己明显已情动，任凭对方手指进进出出。才做过一次而已，身体的敏感点早被对方摸透。齐乐天的腿已经没什么力气，要不是张嘉明架着他一条腿，他早就滑坐在地上。  
“张老师……”齐乐天勾住张嘉明的肩膀，凑在他耳边说，“我们……回床上……”  
齐乐天还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，没反应过来，张嘉明突然扳过他的身体。他背对张嘉明，连再开口的机会都没有，熟悉的饱胀感顺着他的尾椎往上窜。他没忍住喊出声，随后马上意识到这里墙太薄，屋子里的小动作周围恐怕能听得清清楚楚。他压不住快感，只能压低声音，语无伦次地轻吟“张老师”，求他回床上继续。  
“可以，”张嘉明说，“就这样回去。”  
“什么？”  
张嘉明扶住齐乐天的腰，把他从唯一可以依附的墙边拽开。他们贴得太近，张嘉明没有把性器从齐乐天身体里抽出的意思。  
“走，回床上。”  
齐乐天整个人懵了。他完全不清楚短短几步路是怎么结束的，他又怎样到了床上。他脑中一片空白，双脚几乎无法承受快感的重量。回到床上前他已经被插射了一次，床单上还有精液留下的暧昧痕迹。  
他终于被张嘉明放开，倒在床上。他本以为这场略疯狂的性爱结束了，没想到对方又凑上来，撑开柔软的穴口，把仍然硬挺的性器送了进去。张嘉明动作缓慢又坚定，一次次直插到最深处。  
这下齐乐天连张嘉明的名字都喊不出。他感觉自己全身都在抖，嘴张得再大也没法缓解近乎恐怖的窒息感。他不敢再要了，可双腿仍不受控制地夹住了张嘉明的腰，用行动告诉对方“再快点、再多点”。  
他不清楚自己被插射多少次，对方又是如何结束的这场性事。  
他恍惚记得，张嘉明从他身体里离开后，在他额头上印下了一个吻。那吻比绒毛还轻，不像是真的。  
应该是自己的梦。齐乐天迷迷糊糊地想。

那天晚上齐乐天久违地睡得很沉，只是床不舒服，生物钟催他在熟悉的时间清醒。  
他依稀听到张嘉明在说话，声音太遥远，他只能听个大概，结果听到宋亚天几个字。  
原来张老师昨天晚上和宋导去喝酒了，齐乐天想，是不是喝得不少，醉了，所以和先前两次见面不太一样。  
他保持一个姿势躺得有点累，刚打算起来，沉重的身体又让他不得不放弃这动作。稍微动一动，他的关节就发出清脆的错位声。昨天做得太疯狂，可能是着凉了？连床单都是被他们疯狂的热度捂干的，水的凉气除了返回身体，还能去哪儿？  
他知道门口有人，让别人听到自己的声音不太得体。可他没忍住，咳嗽了几声。他不知道来者是谁，如果是熟人还好，是别的什么人就糟了……  
齐乐天渐渐变得没法思考，脑袋乱成一锅粥。他想继续睡，可好像有人叫他，是熟悉的女声，由远及近。这声音属于谁，他使劲想也想不起。  
直到高跟鞋的声音停在床前：“小齐，起床！”  
齐乐天勉强睁开眼，看到管月戳在床头，站得笔直。  
他瞬间吓得清醒了。

和张嘉明做爱像是宿醉，做得时候如痴如醉，醒来后无比受罪。齐乐天摸了摸自己额头，烫。他打算向管月道歉，张开嘴，声音沙哑，像是被生生扯断一样。  
“你还记得今天九点要到片场？”  
他当然知道，只不过看到管月后才记起。之前他一直在折腾财产的事情，光是要凑齐钱就焦头烂额，再怎么上心，也难免没有余力。  
齐乐天抓起手机，发觉现在已八点过半。没有助理的他，多半要坐公交去片场。  
角色是大酒店的迎宾员，就两句台词，一句“欢迎光临”，一句“这边请”。  
这种角色本来都是一个盒饭就打发掉的临演的差事，谁知这个临演毫无经验，第一次上镜，简单的戏拍了三四条都没过。与临演演对手戏的女主角当即大发雷霆，表示影响了她的发挥，当即要求导演必须炒掉这位临演，换一个专业的演员来。  
电影女主演名叫左施施，是这部片子一位投资人的千金。处女作就能演女主角，得让多少苦苦专场打拼的演员眼红。据说这片子不过是给她练手，后面还有更大的投资等她。  
大小姐的来头，导演哪里惹得起。她不肯导演剪掉这场戏，也不肯接受另外一个更有经验的临演。她就要专业的演员，足够配得上她的专业演员。  
这时候齐乐天刚好没戏拍，闲得发慌，管月自然找到了他。  
听到这个角色的具体情况后，齐乐天笑得有些无奈。他知道管月的良苦用心，只是没想到“你太不挑角色”这种话，有朝一日轮到他对管月说。  
“你也知道女主演的身份，和她处好关系总没坏处。抓住机会。”

齐乐天没把这个角色当难能可贵的机会，但他不能为自己险些没办法完成拍摄辩解。更糟糕的，是他自己没对角色付出真心。这对演员来说太要命了。  
“如果我今天没来找嘉明，你是不是就要错过拍摄了？”  
齐乐天不知道怎么回答。  
“动作快点，我去外面等你。”  
目送管月离去的背影，齐乐天总算明白了，管月打算送自己去片场。他连忙撑着身体爬起来，床边什么都没有。这里不是自己家了，齐乐天提醒自己。  
“衣服。”张嘉明一边手臂挂着套干净的衣服，另一只手递给齐乐天装着油条和豆浆的塑料袋，“早饭，趁热吃。”  
“哎？张老师……”齐乐天接过张嘉明手里的衣服，可他没收回手，而是举了片刻才回答，“没想到张老师对我这么好。”他声音很小。如果不是屋内安静，站在他对面的张嘉明或许都听不到。  
“不能耽误拍摄。”  
张嘉明语气没有起伏，眼神中也没有起伏，如同例行公事。  
“说、说的是啊，张老师。”  
齐乐天手忙脚乱拿过张嘉明的衣服，一件件套在身上，大衣扣子都系错了，还是他准备出门时张嘉明发现了，替他重新穿好。他站在张嘉明面前，因为生病的关系脸通红，加上低着头，活像吃饭玩闹打破碗而被罚站的顽童。  
“你快去忙，收工后给我打个电话。我有话跟你说。”  
张嘉明把豆浆塞到他手里，推他出了门。

管月的车在巷子口停着，乍一看和周围环境格格不入，难免引起别人的注意。齐乐天向下拉了拉帽檐，遮住大半张脸，匆匆跳上车。  
“这么遮脸还不如不遮。”  
“管姐，谢谢你……我是说，带我去片场明明不是你该做的……”齐乐天轻巧地绕过了话题。  
“刚才在巷子口等你的时候，片方给我打电话了。说是给你加了几场戏。”  
“加戏？”  
“导演说只让你说两句台词太浪费。”  
“到了片场我一定先向导演致谢。”  
“这是改过的剧本，”管月停在红灯前，从兜里掏出手机扔给齐乐天，“如果你还冷，后座有毯子可以盖。”  
齐乐天连忙转过身，后座的毯子上的艾莎和安娜正冲他开怀大笑：“没想到管姐这么有童心。”  
“毯子是菲菲的。她说天气太冷了，让我在车没热起来之前保暖用。”说起自家女儿，平日严肃的管月嘴角也挂上了一丝微笑。  
“真是好孩子。”  
身上盖着毯子，齐乐天还是感觉冷。他紧了紧不合身的大衣，强迫自己把注意力放回刚拿到的剧本上。原本他只有一场戏，两句台词，无异于人肉布景板。现在粗粗数下来，这个角色出现在五六场戏中，还有简单的人物设定。  
刚入职的菜鸟不小心看到了不该看的东西，结果当了替罪羊，被人灭口。这个角色死在剧本第九页，搞得齐乐天特别在意接下来的发展。他掏出随身带的本子和笔，在本子上抄下自己的台词，还在旁边空白处附注了简单的感想。  
齐乐天看着自己角色死亡的戏，不禁自嘲：便利店里面的盒饭，应该启用他当代言人才合适。

他没想这句话给说出了声，被一旁的管月刚好听到。“你不想继续领盒饭了？”她问齐乐天，“我这里可刚好有个角色，是今年金环奖最佳新人导演奖的片子。”  
“这么快？”  
对齐乐天来说，颁奖典礼好像昨天才结束一样，得奖者的激动感言和飞舞的眼泪仿佛依然鲜活。过去齐乐天一直是剧场台下的一员，他十三岁拿最佳男配角和最佳新人两座奖杯，高中拿第二座最佳男配角。这样的成绩让多少人艳羡，偶尔主持人还会调侃：今年你又来了，又拿了提名，这样下去，等你到了坐在你周围的人的年纪，当心拿不住自己的奖杯。  
那时候齐乐天只会傻笑，对着镜头挥手，或者谦虚地摇头。后来齐乐天也到了坐在周围的人们的年龄，而奖杯一樽没多。得奖的永远都是别人，荣耀似乎与他无关了。  
而他早已不是新人，曾经那些天真的大胆的冲动，也不知还有没有力气去妄想。事到如今，齐乐天无比羡慕还有资格拿新人奖的他们。  
“小齐？你还在听吗？本来按照计划一切已经就位。但男二号拿到剧本后不满角色，突然辞演了。”  
“我演。”齐乐天下意识回答道。  
“我说了角色是你的？”  
“如果不是我的，管姐何必要说给我听。”  
管月推了推眼镜，忍不住丢给齐乐天一个白眼。这时候齐乐天才觉得，早晨那场风波或许平息了些。管月说：“这个角色下场不太好，给公司里几位走偶像派的当红小生看过，他们都以各种理由婉拒了。”  
“拿了最佳新人奖的导演，得奖后的第一部片子不都是公司的重点投资对象吗？怎么还会有人不干？”  
“我还没讲完。这部片子的男二号，是一位性格高傲长相帅气的富二代，少爷做派，蛮横霸道，目中无人，偏偏爱上倔强坚强的女主角。他死缠烂打，想尽各种办法，也没得到女主角的芳心。后来他家道没落，本人也遭遇火灾破了相，后来甚至被车撞坏腿。落魄之下，女主角成了生命中唯一的光……”  
“结果呢？肯定追不到女主吧。”  
“停尸太平间。”  
“哈哈，又是尸体吗？我当然要演。”齐乐天脸上堆起笑，“这角色听起来像不像为我量身打造的？”  
管月见了他的反应有些无奈，只能补充上最后一句：“男主角是陆帝。”

齐乐天轻叹一声，瞬间露出难以置信的表情，笑着的脸有些扭曲。不过他迅速整理好情绪，重新摆正偶像般的笑容：“管姐，我就突然觉得有点奇怪。你什么时候如此好心，肯和我磨这么久的洋工……你应该把这句话圈成重点，放在最前面啊。”  
“你本来不是角色的候选人。公司的打算是找两位上升期的新星来出演，怎么说，也是需要演技的角色，让偶像派转型，是个不错的机会。”  
可是好皮囊又要破相又要撞车，在悲惨境遇面前，比起让人觉得解气、觉得恶有恶报，多半还是会为这个角色惋惜。更何况现在的小偶像们一个个挑剔得很，哪里有人愿意在事业上升期给人陪衬又要破相。大杀四方无所不能，才是更容易讨观众开心。  
“不过这个角色看起来是要观众彻底恨的吧？也难怪没人肯演，最后才能落到我头上。”  
“不是，”管月踌躇片刻，“是原本的男二号辞演之后，陆帝力荐了你。”  
齐乐天真是想不到，与前男友出演情敌的狗血戏码，有一天也会让他碰到。而这出狗血戏码，还是他前男友本人一手炮制出来的。


	2. 旧时

初遇陆帝时，齐乐天只有十八岁。那时候他还是业界的宠儿，是最有前途的未来之星。而陆帝只是初出茅庐的新人，跑过几次龙套，那是第一次演有台词的角色。他从业时间很短，但在片场不管熟悉与否，他和谁都能套上近乎，聊两句，与齐乐天在片场的表现截然不同。  
齐乐天在片场的习惯，在第一部作品后一直保留了下来。镜头后他几乎不说话，通常只坐在自己的椅子上，剧本平摊在眼前，偶尔看一眼，更多时候安静地看着一个地方，表情没有任何起伏。有人同他搭话，他也要好久才有反应。  
大多数人在他反应前就放弃了。只有陆帝，第一次和齐乐天搭话，前后叫了好几次“齐先生”，直到齐乐天回过头，对他说“你好”。  
不知为什么，齐乐天又突然想起和陆帝初遇的情景。对方弯下腰，眼睛笑得弯弯的，低头看着他，手指间夹着不知哪国的硬币，翻来覆去，然后就不见了。虽然他知道那枚硬币在自己身上，但当陆帝的手指穿过他头发、绕进他胸口的口袋，他感觉陆帝碰到的不止一枚硬币而已。彼时齐乐天的影迷都叫他完美的学长，说他给人的感觉十分可靠。开始他不懂，那一刻他大概明白了，对看似可靠的学长动心是怎样的感觉。  
陆帝大齐乐天两岁，在某知名电影学院念表演系，据说当年还是以第一名考进去的。他不算第一眼特别惊艳帅气的类型，但脸看起来忠厚老实，十分可靠，是能让人托付的那种人。他在这部片中饰演主角所在班级的班长，也是学生会的干事。这个角色表面是老师的优等生，背后不知有多少鬼点子。他也是后来让齐乐天的角色“变坏”的诱因之一。  
让面容忠厚老实的人来演内心复杂的角色，不知是不是剧组刻意的安排。  
这部片子齐乐天和陆帝对手戏最多。齐乐天尽可能找出对方所有出演过的片子，但镜头加起来没多少，他也研究不出对方的表演方式。  
第一次与完全不熟悉的演员合作，要说不好奇不忐忑，都是假的。  
齐乐天在片场开始有意无意地关注起这位和自己有许多对手戏的演员。他发现，不管镜头之后陆帝的表情如何，导演喊“开始”的瞬间，对方总能成为另外一个人，成为导演所要求的那个角色。  
齐乐天不知这是不是陆帝口中学院派的表演方式。  
他一直很佩服在镜头前后能自然切换的演员。他很难做到，所以只能在场外付出更多时间。  
拍摄期间，完成学校功课后，齐乐天把大部分时间都花在读剧本、揣摩角色上，在片场也是一样。他基本不敢和别人搭话，生怕破坏了难得建立起的属于角色的情绪。  
二人第一场对戏是齐乐天和陆帝饰演的角色在校门口值周。二人并排而站，一起喊“一、二、三”，一起对老师鞠躬行礼，道：“老师，早上好。”齐乐天的角色第一次值周，有些紧张，半天没直起身，陆帝的角色就拍拍他，对他说：“别紧张。”  
那样子就像开拍前陆帝对齐乐天说：“交给我吧。谁叫我是电影学院的高材生。”  
除了身边少了那个人，多年之前的场景，和此刻如此相像。

齐乐天的戏份很少，他以为很快就能拍完，结果左施施对剧本又有意见，迟迟不肯动。刚好齐乐天的角色是女主角的背景板，左施施不肯拍，他只好干等。  
片场人员混杂，齐乐天没助理，连休息的地方都抢不到。他在片场转了几圈，总算找到了一处向阳的台阶，周围没什么人，离拍摄地点也不远，那边发生的一切也能看得清楚，他就靠着墙边坐了下来。  
天虽很冷，阳光却很好。齐乐天快被冻僵的四肢也稍暖和一些。  
他刚掏出手机，就发现手机在震，上面那串号码不是管月的，也不是家里的——他没法立刻反应过来，可总觉得很熟悉。齐乐天盯着那个号码看了一会儿，忽然想起，那是张嘉明塞在他口袋里的数字。  
来电已经变成未接来电，后面跟着好几条未接来电的提示。  
都是张嘉明打来的。  
齐乐天连忙回复短信：张老师有什么事儿吗？  
刚发出去不过几秒，他就收到了张嘉明的回信：戏拍完了？  
出了点小意外，还没开拍。齐乐天回。发送后等了片刻，他没收到回信，却还一直举着手机，胳膊都开始变得酸胀。  
齐乐天没意识到自己嘴角带笑。不过简单几个字而已，心情仿佛不再糟糕。  
他看了又看。他舍不得按灭屏幕。

“看到什么有意思的？让你心情这么好。”  
阳光被遮住，齐乐天觉得有点冷，便抬起头。左施施就站在他面前，盯着他手里的东西，仿佛要钻到屏幕里面似的。  
“给我看看！”  
说着，左施施就要伸手夺齐乐天的手机。要说有多不巧，张嘉明刚好此时回了短信，上面写着：对不起，昨天把你折腾得太过，害你生病影响今天拍摄。  
不能让别人看见。别的短信就算了，这条绝对不行。  
怎想对方突然上了劲，嘴上不说，动作一点也没谦让。可是被左施施看到的话，不光是自己，张嘉明的电话号码可能也会让她记下来，从而受到连累。这是齐乐天不论如何都不想发生的。  
“小气鬼。”左施施力气始终不如齐乐天大，抢不过，不得不放弃。  
“我刚才在看一个笑话。番茄爸爸、妈妈和宝宝走在大街上。番茄宝宝走得太慢了，他爸很生气，把番茄宝宝挤扁了，说……”  
“有人给你发了短信，是不是？”  
“番茄爸爸很生气，他说……”  
“是陆帝吗？陆帝给你发的短信！快告诉我是不是！”  
“……我接着讲。番茄爸爸说，嘿，快点！你知道，这个笑话挺好笑的。在英文里面，番茄酱和快点的读音差不多……”  
左施施再次打断了齐乐天的话：“够了！你别以为能再勾引别人的人！”

齐乐天差点笑出来。对方的猜测和抱怨完全超出他的预期。他没想到大小姐的想象力可以如此丰富。看对方的样子，像是在脑中演了一出充满爱恨情仇的大戏。  
“左小姐，你搞错了。我现在是个几线都排不上的跑龙套的，而陆先生是一线偶像，你说我怎么高攀得起？”  
“哼，有自知之明就好！”  
“这么明显的事情，我当然懂。我配不上陆帝，你说是吧？”  
齐乐天话一说出口就后悔了。这让人回答是也不对，不是也不对。左施施好像刚成年，自己在片场间跑来跑去的时候，她还在念儿歌，这么说好像故意让对方难堪。左施施愣是讲不出什么，脸上一阵红一阵白，急得咬牙切齿。  
齐乐天正打算给左施施道歉，远处传来场记的声音，应该是对左施施说的，该吃中午饭了。  
上午的时间就这么浪费过去，除了在片场来回找休息的地方，他什么都没做。  
听到场记的通知，左施施瞪了他一眼，便转头离开。她又变成众人面前精致可人的大小姐，全然没有先前的戾气。  
齐乐天也想过去，可他穿戏服坐了太久，即使外面罩着羽绒服，腿脚也冻僵了，根本站不起来。他只得换个稍微舒服点的姿势，远远看着人群，期许正午的太阳能再暖些，多给他些温暖。

好在午饭后左施施心情看上去不错，拍摄也都很顺利。站在摄影机前，齐乐天脸上没有一丝病态。这个角色对他来说太简单，所有镜头一条就过，最后被杀扮尸体也做得有模有样。  
戏份杀青后，齐乐天掏出手机看了看。自己回过“没关系，我不要紧”后，张嘉明没有再给他发短信。他依照约定敲下“我拍完了，现在往回走”，刚按下发送键，眼前就变得一片模糊。拍摄时消散的难受的感觉又通通回来，彻底占据了他的感官。  
齐乐天又困又冷，呼出的气凝成白雾，遮挡视线，在眼前散不开。他在记忆中搜寻，却想不起一个可以随时麻烦的人的电话，好拜托对方来接他。他实在走不动，头比脚还沉，身上一层层衣物也抵不过从内向外散出的寒气。  
他希望张嘉明不要着急，可以等着他回去。他会迟一点，可终究还是会回到张嘉明身旁。他想再给张嘉明发条短信。  
太阳下屏幕反光太亮，刺到他眼中。  
他合住眼，就累得睁不开了。

收到齐乐天短信时，张嘉明正在离住处不远的老王家的饭馆帮工。正值午饭时间，食客陆陆续续多了起来，他没空再打电话，只能匆匆回了短信，继续干活。  
老王是开面店的，曾经在张嘉明饿得没力气时，接济过他几碗面。后来张嘉明只要有空就主动去老王那里帮忙，不要工资，一碗面条就够。刚好老王家到了饭点特别忙，需要人手，也算一举两得。  
张嘉明干活勤快利索，寡言，记事情也快，老王和面店的常客都喜欢他。拍摄《远大前程》的时他一直没来过，这会儿还有人问他前阵子去忙什么了，他通常直接讲“忙工作”。  
等到稍微得闲已是下午，老王给张嘉明下了碗番茄蛋面，红红黄黄看着喜庆。张嘉明接过来，说声谢谢，然后坐在屋角，打开电视，一边看娱乐新闻一边吃。  
节目刚好进行到电影宣传的版块，提到了宋亚天的新片杀青，也提到今年拿了最佳新人奖导演的新片即将开拍。  
这个奖宋亚天也拿过，是开设最佳新人奖那一年拿的。张嘉明觉得这个奖项的得主一年不如一年。去年居然用什么“下一站大师”来宣传奖项得主的新片，结果赔得一位高层辞职。今年的片子，要张嘉明看来也有点悬，不知道到时候万一赔钱，那口黑锅要谁来背。  
他听管月提过，公司最近效益不太好，接连砸了好几部片子，再砸下去，公司的境况可能更危险。这消息宋亚天也知道，难怪他现在压力那么大。  
在张嘉明印象中，田一川和宋亚天分手后一直还算和气。之前田一川不对宋亚天的片子过问太多，任宋亚天去搞，这回估计真的是有了压力，二人之间剑拔弩张，也连累了周围不少人。身为经纪人的管月就不必说了，自己马上也要去片场，跟着宋亚天补拍镜头。  
听说是宋亚天又改了剧本。  
张嘉明想劝对方，为时已晚。他也经历过同样的过程，下场不用多说，现在的自己足以说明。  
吃完饭时间已经不早，张嘉明估计齐乐天已经拍完戏，便对老王说：“我吃完了。今天有点事得先走，明天再过来帮忙。”  
“再来一碗？”老王絮叨着，拿走张嘉明面前的碗。见张嘉明摆了摆手，他叹了口气，语气颇为无奈：“你该多吃点，再瘦下去脸上就只剩俩大眼了。”  
张嘉明点了点头，说自己今天还有事，改天要多吃他几碗。他走出面店，冬日太阳的热度已经消散，疲惫地挂在天边，露出迟暮的血色。天渐渐变暗，一眼望过去灰蒙蒙，就像他也不知道什么时候才能结束这种灰蒙蒙的日子。  
回到自己的住处，张嘉明发现屋里没人。拍摄明明早结束了，齐乐天还没回来。不知是堵在了路上，还是别的什么原因，张嘉明想找个人确认，打了一圈电话都没人接。  
先休息再做决定，他想，毕竟站了一天，腿都软了。

张嘉明坐在床边发呆，下意识抚摸过前夜齐乐天睡过的位置，仿佛那具炙热的躯体还在向他求欢，依赖他，从他身上榨取快感。  
张嘉明没想过，他与齐乐天的关系轻易就超出了预期。  
在宋亚天的杀青庆功宴上，他见齐乐天一直盯着他看，以为对方有意，刚好他也有需求，就约了齐乐天到他家。他本来打算约炮，以为齐乐天也懂，结果对方居然拎来两大袋子东西，为他洗手调羹，为他做了许久没尝过的美味。  
还在上学跟片场的时候，张嘉明就觉得齐乐天有点意思，和别人不大一样。现在依旧。  
张嘉明承认，自己算是欣赏这样的齐乐天。所以他不希望任由两个人的关系发展下去。停在当下就好，现在就算最完美的。  
彼时张嘉明倍受期待，媒体偏爱他，业界也偏爱他，傍上他意味着踏上通向影帝影后的金光大道。为了爬上他的床，多少人挤得头破血流，而他也只挑自己中意的演员，通常来说，床伴也就变成了下一部片子的合作对象。  
张嘉明拍片时，出了名的对演员好。只要能拍好片子，他愿意为自己的演员们遮风挡雨，披荆斩棘，愿意在媒体面前保护他们万全，不受外界任何影响。  
爱与情，张嘉明当然都有，只不过不是给人，而是完完全全献给了自己的电影，没有留给人一丝空间。  
只是他的表现太温柔，许多当事人都会错了意。  
甚至某位在业界摸爬滚打多年的女星，放弃了自己优雅气质的形象，半夜在张嘉明公寓楼下大喊，为什么你不再爱我。张嘉明一点情面不留，直接回答，我从未爱过你。  
他身边那么多人，从没有谁能好聚好散。他们都说张嘉明这个人是一具温文尔雅的空壳，没有感情，没有心。  
发展到固定床伴，发展到同居，甚至造出更加亲密的假象，最终却都只有形同陌路一个下场。  
他不想和齐乐天走到这一步。

不知过了多久，张嘉明发现自己再也看不清床单上的褶皱。他发现天竟然已经全黑了，外面车水马龙，却没有齐乐天的脚步声。  
他刚准备给管月打电话，电话响了。见来电人是管月，他连忙接起来，没想到对方劈头盖脸就是一句“小齐在医院，快来”。  
张嘉明忘记穿大衣，忘记带围巾，甚至忘了问是哪个医院，就冲出了门。  
此时刚好是晚间高峰时期，的士特别难叫，还好管月派了车去接，张嘉明才顺利到了医院。她告诉张嘉明，齐乐天发烧晕倒，收工时候才被发现，叫也叫不醒，只能叫救护车。万幸的是被人发现了，否则天寒地冻的，后果不堪设想。  
张嘉明直接吼了出来，吓周围人一跳，就连医生护士都来劝他不要太激动，齐乐天的情况已经稳定下来，多半今夜过后就能醒来。院方还建议在病人醒来前最好有家属陪伴，张嘉明晓得管月要回家照顾菲菲，就对医院说“我是他哥”，顺理成章地揽下陪夜的职责。  
如院方所讲，齐乐天状况比他想象中好得多。齐乐天表情温和，小声喊了句“张老师”。张嘉明以为他醒了，连忙凑近，才发现对方只是在讲梦话。他还是有点气，食指和拇指弓成一个圈，在齐乐天脑门附近比划几下，又松开了手。  
“真不让人省心。”  
看齐乐天的模样，不晓得做了什么美梦。

齐乐天确实做了个美梦。  
他梦到自己在沙漠拍戏，又热又渴，浑身发烫。他找不到水，正打算求助，一只手举着打开的水瓶伸到他眼前。那只手齐乐天当然认识，他凝视过，亲吻过，用后穴吞吐过。他向那只手的主人道谢，然后问对方“张老师你怎么那么好”，对方没有回答，而是递给他一块毛巾，擦净了他额头上的汗。  
那只手的主人坐在监视器身后，椅背上写着：导演，张嘉明。  
齐乐天随着张嘉明一声“开始”睁开眼，才发现自己躺在纯白之中，而不是张嘉明的片场。  
晕倒之前的断片，涌回脑海。  
他艰难地转身，看到旁边沙发上坐了个人。齐乐天感到头痛欲裂，嗓子发干。可他居然因此高兴起来，因为他能肯定眼前所见绝非梦境。  
张嘉明借着床头灯微弱的光，在一个本子上写写画画，神情专注，没有注意到他醒来。  
齐乐天也无意打扰对方。他想多看一会儿。他隐约有些心悸，怕自己再也看不到这种场景。  
齐乐天看了足够久，久到天边开始发白，第一缕日光撕破寂静的夜。张嘉明终于揉了揉眼睛，合上了厚重的本子，视线投向齐乐天身上。  
“渴了？”张嘉明的嗓音也有点哑。  
齐乐天乖巧地点了点头，撑坐起身，接过水杯，轻轻碰触梦中没能握住的手。他盯着水杯，似是无心地问道：“张老师，你之前要跟我说什么？”  
“把你弄病了，抱歉。”  
齐乐天没想到对方这样说，挠了挠头，犹豫半天只得害羞地答“没关系”。  
“不，你生病是因为我，那是我的责任。”  
齐乐天又想起那个脸红心跳的夜晚。他觉得自己的体温可能又要上升。  
“张老师，真的没关系，你情我愿……”  
“所以说，小齐，我想跟你说，你不要继续住我这里了。住处不用担心，我跟管月讲。”  
齐乐天刚笑出来，张嘉明的话就传入他耳中。像是被一桶冰水从头顶浇下，他的表情凝固住，冻得僵硬又不自然。愣了半天，他才从嘴里挤出一句话：“为、为什么？”  
张嘉明什么都没答。他面露难色，表情中尽是不知所措。纵然有千万问题，齐乐天也不打算再问一个字了。他不忍看到张嘉明为他烦恼不绝。他只想告诉张嘉明，房子自己可以找，他要谢谢张嘉明肯收留他，给了他无比美妙的一夜。  
他刚想道谢，病房里就来了好多人。有医生，有护士，唯独张嘉明不见了。

离开齐乐天后，张嘉明打算回住处先休息片刻，再跟管月联系让齐乐天搬出来的事宜。他一夜没睡，浑身无力。天又冷，他出门时候没穿外衣，寒风像刀片一样刮过他的身体，刺得他腿脚使不上劲。  
张嘉明记得宋亚天就住这医院附近，可他不敢确定对方是在家还是在工作室熬了一夜，或者……在田一川那里。好在他从宋亚天那里搬出来时，宋亚天让他留着钥匙，以备不时之需。他就把那把钥匙和自己住处的钥匙拴在了一起，此刻刚好躺在裤子的口袋中。  
平时只要几分钟的路程，在寒风中显得格外漫长。他好不容易才挪到宋亚天家楼下，却被值班的保安拦住，要求出示证件并且登记。  
张嘉明出门那么急，怎么会随身带着证件。他对保安说“我找1402号的宋亚天”，保安根本不信，满脸狐疑，由上到下打量他一番，说什么都不肯放人进去，就算他报出宋亚天的出生年月和电话都不行。  
无奈之下，张嘉明只得联系宋亚天，希望对方能下楼来接他。  
电话响了七八声才接通。宋亚天听起来还没睡醒，语气慵懒。他小声问了句“谁”，就再没动静。  
“亚天，我是嘉明。我在你家楼下，能不能跟保安说一句让我上去。”  
“哦，你是嘉明，在我家楼下……等等，你怎么在我楼下！”  
“昨天晚上我没睡，想借你的沙发休息一下。保安不让我进来。”

没过多久，宋亚天头发蓬乱，眼睛布满血丝，裹着睡袍匆匆跑了下来。  
看到张嘉明面容枯槁，挂着熊猫眼，宋亚天二话不说把他往电梯里拽，按了14层，然后反复按下关门键。冻了太久，现在突然暖和过来，张嘉明终于感受到了困意。电梯里太安静，宋亚天声音来回起伏，音量也不高，像有节奏的催眠曲，让他渐渐睁不开眼。  
张嘉明不记得自己怎么走出电梯，怎么进了宋亚天家。待他稍微恢复点精神，撑开眼，他发现自己已经躺在了宋亚天家的沙发上。  
宋亚天正在给他盖毯子，见他清醒了点，便问他：“发生什么了？一夜没睡。”  
“齐乐天发烧住院，我在医院陪夜。”  
“齐乐天？”  
“嗯。他卖了房子，无处可归，就来投奔我。结果我把他搞到发烧。”  
“不是吧？我记得你对你的小情人们从来都不过分也不越界，怎么把齐乐天搞病了？该不会是你当年就喜欢欺负他，现在还爱欺负他吧？别说，那孩子也是傻，随你欺负随你耍，还老是跟着你玩。我听说他在别人片场根本不说话……啊，嘉明你睡着了？”  
看来张嘉明真的很累，不管宋亚天怎么对着他做鬼脸，他都无动于衷。宋亚天很快就感觉到无聊，回到自己房间。他想再睡会儿，可是怎么也睡不着，便随手翻开一本书来看。书上写的是吸血鬼和狼人大战西部牛仔的故事，看到他眼里，每个字都变了形状，组成描写他自己故事的字句。

那时候宋亚天刚上高中，学校要求全体高一新生住校，封闭式管理，说是从入学起就要养成良好的学习习惯。学校宿舍四人一间，宋亚天睡靠门的下铺。按学校规定，他每天早晨六点半起床跑步，七点吃饭，七点半上早自习，接下来是一整天的课，下午五点结束。一天的课程结束后宋亚天还要绕着操场跑几圈，不管有什么压力或是烦心事，统统都被他抛在脑后，消逝在风中。  
当宋亚天以为，自己的高中生活将这样一成不变的时候，班里来了位插班生。  
插班生名叫张嘉明，在国外生活过一段时间，最近刚回来。班主任觉得张嘉明可能一时无法适应学校生活，便询问身为班长的宋亚天是不是可以多帮助新同学。宋亚天答应了，可是在第一堂课的课间，那位归国的神秘新同学便不见了踪影。  
开始还有人好奇那个人到底去了哪里，几节课后，既定的日常就平复了清晨掀起的浪花。  
大概只有宋亚天看到，那天晚上张嘉明翻过树林和学校围墙，消失在暮色中，一夜未归。  
他以为自己一辈子不会和这个人再有交集。  
直到一个月后，宋亚天第一次月考失利，他第二次面对面和张嘉明坦诚相见。  
向来成绩优秀的宋亚天，居然在第一次月考中只拿了班级中游的名次。出成绩那天，宋亚天躲在器械室里生闷气。他见这里只有自己一人，打算放声哭出来，结果眼泪刚掉，垫子后面就传出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
宋亚天以为器械室里面有老鼠，吓得不行，不敢过去看，但声音越来越大，他又好奇，便鼓足胆子凑近，瞟了一眼。  
结果他发现有个人拽过一张垫子垫在身下，换了个姿势，继续睡。这个人是他的同班同学，今天一整天他都没在课堂上见过对方。  
“张嘉明，你是不是又逃课了！”  
躺在垫子上穿着校服的高个男生翻了个身，面对宋亚天。他看清说话的人，嗤笑着说：“班长。”  
宋亚天以为张嘉明还要说什么，安静地等着。他脑内掠过无数话语，打算和对方就不能违纪这个观点进行争论。没想到张嘉明什么都没说，他看了眼表，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，飞一样地跑出器材室，方向和教学楼截然相反。

“张嘉明，你要去哪儿！快上课了！”  
“片场。”  
下一节课的预备铃响起。学生们纷纷钻入教学楼，喧闹的操场瞬间安静下来。放眼望去，宋亚天只能看到正往学校围墙边走的张嘉明。  
“张！嘉！明！”宋亚天不敢大声，生怕被老师发现。  
“我想看的镜头快开工了，现在不过去赶不及。”  
说着，张嘉明很熟练地越上围墙边的栏杆，翻过去，跳到了校园之外。宋亚天有些着急，毕竟自己还是班长，看到别人逃课，他不能不管。  
“张嘉明，你别逃课，这样做不好。”宋亚天对眼前这个一意孤行的人是半点办法都没有。他急得直跺脚。  
没想到正要跑开的张嘉明脚步停了下来。他转身问：“我的父亲是一位导演，我现在要去他片场看他拍片。你要不要跟我一起来？”  
宋亚天愣了。他根本想不到对方不是讽刺，而是在诚恳地邀请。张嘉明穿过栏杆，向他伸出手，那姿态仿佛要带他前往新世界，一个明亮的充满未知的新世界。  
不能伸出手，要劝他回来上课。宋亚天反复提醒自己。  
“优等生，要不要一起来？”  
优等生，自己哪还能算优等生？宋亚天想，如果不再是优等生，是不是也能做一些不符合优等生的事情？他的身体开始动摇，向着张嘉明靠近。他们之间的距离从三米到两米、一米，然后他握住了张嘉明的手。  
那一天，宋亚天抛弃了优等生、乖孩子的称号，做了出生为止最叛逆的一件事。  
他跟着张嘉明逃课，来到了改变人生轨迹的片场。自此，他的人生多出了两样挚爱——电影，还有田一川。  
可宋亚天不清楚，这样巨大的改变究竟是毁灭，还是救赎。

这么些年，宋亚天随身携带的记事本里一直夹着张泛黄的照片。本子已经换了好几本，照片上的人也全都变了模样，可他总舍不得放下那张照片。  
照片里的宋亚天穿着不合身的西装，与田一川勾肩搭背。照片洗出来后宋亚天不太满意，和身旁英挺的田一川比起来，自己仿佛偷穿大人衣服、迫不及待想长大的顽童。他想把照片丢掉，田一川不肯，说他笑得太好看，看多久也不会腻。  
宋亚天至今还记得，拿照片那天天气很晴，热风吹散一树槐花。槐花落在他头顶，田一川俯身，他以为田一川要替他掸掉花，没想到对方却落下了吻。  
他手一颤，照片便被田一川夺走，他就再也抢不回来。  
几天之后，田一川把那张照片还给了宋亚天。田一川说自己印了无数份，让宋亚天永远也丢不完。  
宋亚天觉得，那或许是他一生中最好的时刻。他还年轻，未来就是铺满白纸的坦途，随意他写画，弯曲出格也无大碍。毕竟前方太长，总归会回到笔直的模样。  
毕竟那时他天真地以为，这条路田一川会带他走一辈子。

或许回忆太过美好，两个人为什么闹到分手，他已记不太清。大抵不过太倔强的两个人谁都不肯让步罢了。  
宋亚天是什么都要讲讲清楚的人，田一川则觉得有些事情理所当然，何必在言语上浪费时间。只要是田一川所想，就没有不属于他的事情。他想做电影，家里人不同意，他就拿着自己的那份财产和家里断绝关系，辗转片场，在名导手下帮忙，学习专业知识，最后成为圈内知名的制片人。他看上的人，多半会主动追上门。他的生活绝对掌控在自己手中，没人能左右。  
只有宋亚天，什么都喜欢跟他讲道理，不说清楚不肯让步，这是最让他无法理解的。他们不管爆发怎样的矛盾，最后都被田一川用疯狂的性事敷衍过去。  
终于有一次，他们没有争吵，没有上床，而是摔坏了二人住处的大半摆设。那一天，宋亚天搬回了学校宿舍，而田一川也换了房子，属于他们的回忆，就这样掩埋在旧日时光里，被尘土覆盖。  
之后两个人都忙了起来，田一川也换过几个床伴，可是每个他都不喜欢，每次和别人在一起，他总会想起第一次见他时有些羞涩地喊他“田导”的人。可是他再次看到宋亚天的时候，宋亚天身边有了别人，笑靥如花，眉梢眼角全都是光彩的模样。  
那是田一川第一次感受到失去的滋味。  
可是田一川或许永远不会知道，在宋亚天接受别人表白前几天，亲眼看到田一川挽着别人，走过人潮熙攘的街头。  
那之后他们疯狂地和别人约会，每一个都是与对方不同的类型。一个人单身，另一个一定有谁相伴。他们迅速地更换着身边的人，分手，再约会，再分手，直到现在，他们终于恢复到初识时的样子。  
如今田一川对宋亚天悉心照料，为他订饭，为他披衣，为他的片子倾尽一切。这般举动，总让宋亚天有种对方还心存爱意的错觉。

约摸过了几个钟头，有人打开了宋亚天公寓的门。田一川拎着两人份的早餐走进来，看到张嘉明衣着不整地睡在沙发上。往里走走，宋亚天昏睡的模样也不好看。他叫宋亚天起床，宋亚天根本没反应。倒是睡在外面的张嘉明被他的动静吵醒了。  
田一川有些过意不去，张嘉明表示没关系，他看时间快到了，便问田一川是否需要自己帮忙。田一川点点头，让张嘉明搭个手，把宋亚天放在自己背上，背着宋亚天下了楼。  
张嘉明跟在后面，坐上田一川副驾，沉默不言。田一川开车时偏不喜安静，就主动问张嘉明：“嘉明，最近在忙什么？”  
张嘉明想了想说：“卖面。”  
田一川听后笑出声，转过头瞥了张嘉明一眼，发现对方居然满脸认真。他也想不出更多的玩笑话，便直接切到正题：“你之前不是说一直在写东西？成果如何？”  
张嘉明摇了摇头：“不太好，之前那些都作废了。”  
“那还打算继续写吗？”  
“写。最近有个灵感，列好大纲就动笔。”  
“讲讲看。”

“男主角和他的未婚妻摆了喜酒之后，俩人准备去蜜月旅行，结果在机场他的未婚妻因为一点小事而爆发，甩了男主。蜜月旅行的目的地是男主角一直想去的地方，而且他觉得如果不去，怎么处理都是浪费，所以就一个人踏上了旅途。”  
“开头有点意思。后面呢？”  
“男主第一天玩得不错，吃得也不错。当晚他打算好好睡一觉，可是旅馆着火了。火烧得很猛，他的房间刚好靠近火源那边，除了护照和钱包他其余什么都没保住。他英文不算很流利，和旅馆讨论理赔花掉了一天的时间。他的计划就这么被打乱了。之前的计划是迁就未婚妻，他自己并不是特满意。他更喜欢有点刺激的旅游方式。所以他买了点食物和水，租了辆带GPS的车，准备来一场公路旅行。”  
“打算拍公路片？”田一川问张嘉明。  
“也不算。那天晚上他临时找了个汽车旅馆，周围环境不好，他被两个人抢劫了，身上现金全都赔光。”  
“哈，原来是个倒霉蛋的故事。”  
“是的。后来他想赶紧逃离这个地方，结果在人生地不熟的地方，车爆胎又抛锚。他等了一整天，在车里睡了一夜，一辆车都没经过。他实在没办法，研究了地图，发现穿过手边的森林就是一座小城市。所以他的公路旅行变成了野外探险。”  
“我猜，他是不是在森林里迷路了？”  
“还被狼追，结果手臂被树枝划了个大口子，血流不止。他没办法，只能自己处理伤口，自己给自己缝针。”  
听到这里，田一川倒吸一口冷气。“这个人活下来了吗？”他问。  
“活下来了。他最后走出森林，却看到了自己停在路边的破车。他绕了一圈，又回到原地。这个时候，他听到远处发动机的声音。他伸出手，车停在他身边，让他上了车。故事结束。”  
“这个倒霉蛋最后居然活下来了。”  
“毕竟不管人生多倒霉，只要不放弃，总归会有好起来的时候。田哥，你说对不对？”

张嘉明话音刚落，田一川突然调头向回开。他动作太猛，惊醒了躺在后座的宋亚天。宋亚天坐起来，出现在后视镜中，田一川连忙松开油门，让车速降下来。宋亚天揉了揉眼睛，似乎见周围没出什么特别状况，又倒头继续睡。  
“嘉明，不要去亚天的片场了，在家把这个本子写完。”  
“你确定？”  
“是的，写完它，越快越好。你需要多长时间？一个月够不够？”  
“不用一个月。一周就够。”  
“一周？费洛伦蒂纳又要出场了？嘉明，我建议你这次最好谨慎些。”  
张嘉明听得出对方话中有话，可田一川那么着急要剧本，一定有他的理由。张嘉明仔细想了想，其实这个问题的答案很简单：“我觉得现在的我来写这个故事，一周就足够了。”  
“两周。两周之后，我要看到初稿。”  
“好。”张嘉明没发觉，自己说话声音激动地发颤。

张嘉明向田一川夸下海口，说自己一周就能完成剧本，他就真的炮制了费洛伦蒂纳的经历。一周间他每天最多睡三个钟头，剩下的时间全靠浓咖啡和泡面撑了过去。  
从片头开始，故事一幕接着一幕毫无喘息，画面在他脑海中鲜活无比。他简直要喟叹，世间的不幸怎么会全都压在这一个人身上。  
张嘉明找回了往日激情，仿佛没有中间那段一个字也写不出的空白。  
他第一部公映的片子，讲述的是一对多年没有联系的姐弟因为父亲的病逝通知重新聚到一起。他们各自生活都不尽如人意：姐姐事业得意家庭失意，而弟弟则是生意做砸一贫如洗。在父亲葬礼上，姐弟俩为了那笔数目不大也不小的遗产分配问题大吵起来。可当他们看到遗嘱时，全部的怒气化为了不解。父亲没有留给他们一分钱，所有的财产都捐赠给了慈善机构，落到他们手里的，只有一人一张照片。两张照片好像线索，指向同一个地方。两个人在一同寻找的过程中，渐渐找回了久违的亲情，也为自己在葬礼上的表现懊悔不已。在最后他们得知，他们的双亲早年买下这块地皮的使用权，打算在这里盖房子，可是因为太忙一直没能成行。这块地皮后来被地产商相中，在父亲生前已经签下转让合约，合约上的数字几倍于父亲的捐赠。  
张嘉明这场处子作上映后，被业界疯狂追捧。毕竟他当时只得二十出头，却拍出这样一部片子。后来媒体纷纷猜测，拥有名导之子身份加持的张嘉明，摘得最佳新人导演奖毫无悬念。没想到他在众位大师之中，直接摘走最佳导演和最佳编剧两项殊荣。  
初生牛犊，锋芒毕露。一出现就站在了顶端，多么适合为人造梦。  
对现在的张嘉明来说，当年的自己，何尝不是梦一场？  
田一川着急要本子，原因不外乎有新项目要上。不是别人拍，就是自己拍。他向来不爱把自己的本子给别人拍，可他现在哪能有太多的选择。  
他只求自己的故事能再次出现在银幕上。  
或许写得太兴奋，张嘉明在梦里也摆脱不掉这个故事。男主角经历一连串的不幸，最后走出森林，爆胎的车没照剧本里的安排等在那里。张嘉明的视角中，不是绵延不绝的公路，而是满员的观众席。镜头一转，原本白面的男主角，竟然长出了眉眼鼻嘴，变成了他的模样。  
他知这是梦，想逃，脚却被木桩钉住。脚下堆起燃烧的柴火，他根本逃不掉。他嗅到了烧焦的味道，感觉身体开始疼痛，便叫喊着向观众求助，喊了好几声，都没人答应。  
原来台下早已空无一人。  
张嘉明陡然惊醒，手压在胸口，掌心里传来无法平复的心跳。

张嘉明刚睁开眼，屋门就被撞开。他居然看到齐乐天冲自己跑过来，揉了揉眼睛，发觉对方已经蹲在他的床边，眼神焦急。齐乐天说：“张老师，你没事吧？”  
他头发有些凌乱，鼻头黑黢黢的，张嘉明下意识抬手刮了刮他的鼻子，黑渍没刮掉，就用袖口沾了口水，在他鼻尖来回蹭。  
“张老师，你真的没事？”  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我听见你在求救，喊得声音很大，就跑进来了。”  
“你不是搬走了？管月没给你找到房子？”  
“没让管姐帮我找，我、我……我自己找到了房子。离这里……不算太远，也不是，就，挺近的。”  
“挺近有多近？”  
“张老师，你看，我做了烤鱼，也是你喜欢吃的。”齐乐天匆匆出去又匆匆回来，手里多了盘烤鱼，“这几天张老师足不出户，肯定没好好吃饭，所以我……”齐乐天意识到自己说漏了嘴，连忙动手捂住，结果被张嘉明抢先一步攥住手，动弹不得。  
“这几天我足不出户，你怎么知道？”  
齐乐天不胜压力，在张嘉明直视的目光中缴械投降。他把鱼盘放在张嘉明身上，故意做了个无奈耸肩的动作，说道：“刚好你隔壁还空着，我就找过来了。”见张嘉明半天没反应，齐乐天连忙补充，“你隔壁可不算住在一起啊！”

张嘉明还是没有反应。就算齐乐天用看似无懈可击的理由解释过，张嘉明仍一动不动。齐乐天见状泄了气，像融化掉的雪人，又缩回床头，小声说句“鱼凉就不好吃了”。可张嘉明还是在看他，根本没理会飘香的鱼。  
“张老师，真的，你别看我了，说句话，一句就好……”齐乐天声音越来越小，最后连他自己都听不见。  
“说什么？”  
“你刚才求救，没关系吧？”  
求救？张嘉明想，是因为自己被满满的观众抛弃了。  
那座舞台，是他记忆中处子秀首映式的谢幕舞台。当影片结束，大幕落下，灯光亮起，全场观众起立为他鼓掌喝彩。到后来他抛弃观众、观众也抛弃他之后，他常想起自己站在聚光灯下的一幕。只不过观众席空无一人。  
先前张嘉明总以为拍电影是私密的，他可以不在乎观众，固执地用自己的方法拍自己喜欢的故事。可是，他必须接受观众的检验，没有市场，最终都要被淘汰。  
张嘉明试着向观众妥协过。他倾尽所有，但失败了，履历表上最后一部片子票房一败涂地，获得最多的评价是他迷失了自己，是他有失水准，是他奉献了职业生涯中最歇斯底里但毫无意义的表现。此番再次出山，张嘉明不是不清楚，如果再搞砸，自己可能真的再无翻身机会。  
以往他写的都是人与人之间的关系，在张嘉明眼中，人心复杂，这个话题拥有无穷的表现空间。然而倒霉蛋的故事是独角戏，是一个人在困境中挣扎，最终完成了自我救赎的故事。  
可是观众能否接受，他不知道，又非常希望知道。毕竟他如此珍爱的作品，也希望被世人所爱。他第一次迫切地希望能够听到观众的意见。他希望能直接从观众口中听到，喜欢自己哪里，不喜欢自己哪里。  
观众……等等，眼前不就有一个？

“小齐，你是我的影迷？”  
“嗯，啊？是啊。”  
齐乐天刚伸出手碰触到鱼盘，想热热已经凉掉的鱼，张嘉明就没头没脑地问了他最意想不到的问题。他让张嘉明说句话，可没想到是和求救不搭界的话。关于张嘉明的片子，他有好多想法要表达，可是一直没机会。突然被问到，他满腹感想竟然不知道从哪句开始说起。  
“你看过我哪部片子？”  
“全部。”齐乐天想了想，还是不要告诉张嘉明，自己特地去他就读过的电影学院找资料片，把他学生时代的作业也都看过一遍。  
“你最喜欢哪部片子？”  
“只能选一部吗？”  
“喜欢的地方都说说看。”  
齐乐天犹豫片刻，相当谨慎地问他：“张老师想听详细的版本，还是粗略的版本。”  
轮到张嘉明惊讶了：“还有两个版本？”  
“我看张老师的片子都要做笔记的。你要看详细的版本，我就把本子拿来给你看。”  
张嘉明点点头，他听到了自己的心跳声。这可是他第一次听说有观众会为他的电影做笔记啊！  
张嘉明一度怀疑，所谓的影评人是不是都有个模板，从一分到五分，评价时随心情套入一个。赞美他成功的，指摘他失败的，寥寥数语，用词都差不多。齐乐天的笔记本上的评价，还是他头一次见。每部影片，每个镜头，旁边都附带着感想。感想并不是一味夸赞，有疑惑，也有不同的、甚至是完全背驰的见解。齐乐天感想最详细的部分，居然也都是他自己最在意的。  
张嘉明猜，齐乐天最爱的片子是《错爱》，是张嘉明唯一一部以爱情为主题的影片，讲的是两男两女之间错综复杂的感情，最后谁也没和谁在一起。这部片子的笔记比其余作品都更加详细，里面甚至还附带了对男二号的人物分析。  
他看得很仔细，没有落下一字一句。屋内除了翻纸页的声音，只剩下二人的呼吸声。  
几个钟头过去，天渐黑，张嘉明终于看完本子上最后一页。他看向齐乐天，想对对方说“谢谢你”，刚一张口，被不适时的震动声打断。  
齐乐天看了手机一眼，便放在旁边。他问张嘉明：“张老师觉得怎么样？”  
“你不接电话？”  
齐乐天摇摇头，说：“不用，没要紧事。”  
张嘉明觉得震动声音令他异常烦躁。刚平复下去，又接着一轮，无休无止。屏幕上显示来电人为陆帝。  
这个名字张嘉明总觉得在哪里见过。  
对啊，他当然见过。这个陆帝，不就是《错爱》中男二号的饰演者？

《错爱》是张嘉明履历表中票房最高的一部电影，也是他唯一一部真正称得上大卖的电影。张嘉明后来接受采访时也称，没想到观众喜欢看纠结复杂的情事。他问齐乐天是否也因同样理由喜欢《错爱》，齐乐天摇了摇头。  
“剧本的原因？”张嘉明记得，那部电影的情节紧凑度，和倒霉鬼可以相提并论。  
“也不是。”  
“那是因为什么？”  
“大概……有特殊情结？这么说比较合适吧……”  
特殊情结。张嘉明懂了，自己不用再追问下去，原因一目了然。他曾听说齐乐天和陆帝在一起，既然现在还保持联系，大概感情还没完全消散。更何况齐乐天马上要与陆帝合作，是再续未了余情的最佳时刻。  
不过这一切和他无关。感情问题，从来都是别人的事。  
有感情因素掺杂，张嘉明觉得自己不必再问齐乐天对旧片的看法以寻找共同点，便直接对齐乐天说：“小齐，其实是这样，我最近刚写了一部新剧本。”  
“新剧本？！”齐乐天听后，差点跳起来。他环视屋子一圈，最后死死盯着张嘉明手边的笔记本电脑，眼都直了，闪闪发亮，像是在无声地传达，希望张嘉明可以让他先睹为快。  
“现在还不能看。”张嘉明从不让自己的初稿见人。那根本就是未完成品。  
“那张老师对我说这个，是故意馋我？”  
“算是？”  
张嘉明笑着拍了拍床上的空位，让齐乐天坐过来。他想齐乐天离自己近点，会听得更清楚。他把倒霉蛋的故事向齐乐天复述了一遍，从头到尾，极尽详细，甚至加上了男主的表情和动作。齐乐天听得很入神，一下惊叹一下哀伤，仿佛自己就是张嘉明口中的主角，经历了那一切痛苦和磨难。  
张嘉明讲完后口干舌燥，险些问不出齐乐天“觉得怎么样”。  
“我喜欢这个故事！”齐乐天斩钉截铁地回答。  
“真的？”  
“是！每一次主角遇到困难，我都想知道他下面到底还会多倒霉。走出森林发现回到原地的时候，我都要感觉到绝望啦！还好最后路上终于有车开来。”  
张嘉明见齐乐天欲言又止，便鼓励他说下去：“有什么意见尽管告诉我。”  
齐乐天看了看张嘉明，见对方脸上是从未出现过的兴奋和期待。他猜张嘉明是认真的，便鼓起勇气，细细讲来：“项北一路跑一路遇难，做出的反应却特别冷静。他为什么会这样，有什么特殊原因吗？是因为他成长经历，还是遇到了什么人？如果是我，我肯定没办法这么冷静……”  
为什么冷静，怎么会这样反应，张嘉明当然能解释。他给男主角做了足够多的设定，但都藏在故事背后。他没注意自己写得太含蓄，这些背景过往也能是画布上点睛的一笔。多了它，故事才是更生动的故事。  
“小齐，多谢！”  
张嘉明道谢之后，再没说什么，而是全情投入到自己的剧本中。烤鱼还在他身边放着，可是已经彻底凉了。  
在齐乐天印象中，张嘉明似乎很久没这样开心过。他以为自己又回到少年时代，仰望着他的光芒，太强烈，刺得他流出眼泪。他轻声喊了句“张老师”，对方却没有答应，仿佛他根本不存在。他知道自己大概变成多余的，和这个张嘉明正在写剧本的房间格格不入。  
“张老师，我先回去了。”齐乐天退到门口，突然想起什么，回身补充一句，“鱼热过再吃。”他不确定，张嘉明到底听没听到。

几天后，是齐乐天新片的开机发布会。  
管月给他派了个助理，说他毕竟要演一部大制作片子的男二号，再独自坐公交去开机发布会现场，实在不成体统。助理来接齐乐天时，他还特地泡了茶，生热暖炉，好让自己破旧的住处看起来不那么冷清。他的助理是个小姑娘，刚出象牙塔的那种，结果第一天工作就迟到了，甚至没带几天前就该送到齐乐天手上的剧本。本来齐乐天窝火，在如此重要的场合迟到，给共演者留下差劲的印象，多不好。可到齐乐天住处她一直道歉，说“齐老师真对不起，我没想到您住这种地方”，毕恭毕敬，让齐乐天不忍刁难。  
他不想再浪费时间，也没有跟小姑娘寒暄，问过她叫什么名字，就跟着她上了车。这个叫莎莎的小姑娘以为他还在生气，路上完全不敢吱声，连齐乐天找她要开机发布会上的访问稿，她也半天才听到。  
采访稿里没有过分的问题，也没有需要特别准备的。也难怪，发布会的主角根本不是他，他大概只要站在原地，扮好他的陪衬就够。  
本来助理接他就晚了点，结果路上又遇到堵车，主持人已经开始介绍影片基本信息，导演登场，齐乐天才到发布会现场。  
齐乐天一路跑过去，勉强赶上登台时间。他气还没喘匀，腿一软，上台的时候不小心绊了一跤，台下镁光灯立刻开始闪个不停。陆帝发现了齐乐天的异状，走向他，弯下腰，攥住齐乐天的手臂，硬是把他拽了起来。齐乐天胳膊生疼，像是要脱臼一样，可是在聚光灯下，他除了微笑不能有别的反应。两个人本来只是握手而已，陆帝却突然勾住齐乐天的肩膀，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

记者们乐意看到发布会中意外的小插曲。用特别事件凑报道字数，再轻松不过。这两个人少年时期合作过，关系一直很不错，多次被目击同进同出。齐乐天公众形象一落千丈之后，他们的关系反而更好。那阵子陆帝拿到了许多讨喜的角色，人气稳步上升，直到他碰到以调教演员著称的张嘉明，终于稳固了自己一线小生的地位。  
而齐乐天却消失在观众视野中，彻底不见。  
后来陆帝在访谈节目中提起过齐乐天。他说没想到齐乐天居然在他走红之后，和他断绝了往来。他不明白原因，但是愿意扶一把曾经的老友。如果有合适的出演机会，一定向导演推荐齐乐天。他说这话，眼含泪光。  
如此感人至深。  
陆帝是多么善解人意的好好先生。即使二人曾经芥蒂颇深，他还能在齐乐天摔倒后主动将他扶起，用拥抱化解曾经的尴尬。  
他把头偏到远离镜头一侧，对齐乐天耳语：“你看你，我不在你身边，你根本照顾不好自己，连上台都要摔跤。  
傻小子，没有我你怎么能行。”  
齐乐天听了这话，头皮发麻。他稍微远离陆帝，摆出自己最灿烂的笑容，对陆帝说：“我怎么会不好。我觉得自己现在简直不能更好。”说完，他手伸向前，示意对方先走一步，回到主角应该站的位置。他紧随其后。

主角到齐，台下掌声雷动。几位主创从舞台四方凑在中央，快门声音此起彼伏，齐乐天被闪得几乎快睁不开眼。齐乐天自嘲，演了大半辈子电影，时至今日，居然会不习惯。  
按照开机发布会的惯例，主创将一个个介绍自己对参演这部片子的感想。第一次面对如此大阵仗，刚拿到最佳新人奖的导演金良，倒是表现得毫不怯场，眉飞色舞地讲述自己的新作，顺便对初次合作的陆帝大加赞赏，说二人居然是学长学弟的关系，实在是筹拍之余的意外惊喜。陆帝也回应了对方，气氛融洽。接下来是片子女主角，左施施。齐乐天听说左施施接拍了大制作片子，不知是这一部，更不知自己要在片中追求她。左施施一扫先前大小姐的脾气，谦逊有礼，对于和自己的偶像合作大为兴奋。  
左施施讲完，就轮到齐乐天。他竟一时语塞。  
齐乐天没拿到剧本，即使有管月的简介，他对自己的人物也没太多概念。至于接演电影的理由，更加简单：他没钱了，连吃饭都要成问题，不得不为五斗米折腰。  
只是他的那口饭，是陆帝施舍的。当年离开对方时，齐乐天应该想不到有今时今日。  
齐乐天接过左施施递来的话筒，谦逊地冲对方致意，然后举到嘴边。他先是顿了一下，才缓缓开口。他称赞了剧本的精巧，称赞卡司的星光，最后特地感谢陆帝的推荐，给了他如此珍贵的机会。  
齐乐天说完，标致地向台下鞠躬，诚恳真挚。他在心里默数三秒，抬起头，扯出一个笑容，仿佛自己是世界上最幸运的人。

发布会后来毫无波折地结束了。全场的焦点集中在陆帝和左施施身上，齐乐天只回答了两个关于是否与陆帝关系不和的问题。齐乐天一直不怎么关心娱乐新闻，他也是在发布会的提问环节，才知道陆帝原来与左施施在传绯闻。  
这一回，绯闻成了真。两个人借发布会的机会，亲口承认了恋爱关系。  
难怪之前与左施施合作，对方那么激动，怒斥他不许勾引自己的男人。  
齐乐天是个同性恋，在业界根本不算秘密，想必左施施也听说过。加上他和陆帝同进同出几年，业界也都默认他们有过恋爱关系。当年齐乐天形象受损，曝光率大大下降，多年以来也没有挽回自己形象的机会。声名涂地的旧情人又出现在男友面前，如果自己是一个刚成年的小姑娘，齐乐天想，不愤怒不紧张才怪。  
齐乐天的戏份大多是单人的，或者和左施施对手，与陆帝的对手戏屈指可数。  
他庆幸自己不必和旧情人纠缠，结果实际拍摄时齐乐天才发现，陆帝每天都会来到片场，即使没戏份，也风雨无阻。  
也对，刚曝光的情侣双方都是话题人物，关在封闭的片场里拍戏，每天都能吸引来一大批狗仔，是保持影片曝光率最好的手段。  
像极了陆帝会做的事。

作为男二号，齐乐天的开拍时间略晚于男女主角。进入剧组那天是个阴郁的下午，乌云没有给阳光留一丝缝隙。风很冷，据说一夜之间气温降了十几度，有下雪的可能。齐乐天拍的是春天的戏，剧组还特地搬来许多绿色植物，制造出春意盎然的。  
齐乐天所饰演的角色名叫顾皓轩。他家里是城中有名的地产商，带点黑的背景，角色理所当然被设定为说一不二的小霸王。  
导演要求齐乐天出场时候步步生风，其它并没多做指导。齐乐天回想着剧本上每个关于顾皓轩的细节，要怎么走怎么念台词，也假想出对手戏演员大概如何发挥。导演命令各个位置准备就绪，齐乐天解开衬衫最上面两个扣子，向下拉了拉领带，拨乱整理熨帖的头发。  
听到开始的命令，齐乐天立刻变成另一个人：视线漫不经心，脚步越来越快。寒风适时掀起他的衣角，整个人散发着生人勿进的气场。接下来，他站在一家小卖铺门口买烟，店员说卖完了。他转过身，店员松了一口气。这时他突然转回来，扯过店员的手臂，重重地砸在柜台上。他取出嘴里的烟头，在店员手臂上来回拧了几下。他眼神凶狠，手背暴出青筋，一副罗刹模样，叫人看了害怕。  
导演喊卡，一条通过。  
莎莎马上跑到齐乐天身边，给他披上羽绒服。他只穿一件风衣一件衬衣，手被风吹得煞白。  
这场戏拍完，演员暂时休息。  
齐乐天拿出剧本，摊在膝盖上，照以往的习惯，开始准备自己下一场戏。他每多看一遍，对人物理解就更加深一分。虽然这个人物特别简单，甚至霸道得不讲情理，齐乐天也希望能演出立体的效果。  
即使要人恨，也不要恨到一无是处。

齐乐天在剧本上勾重点，根本没注意到有人叫他。他还是先听到了莎莎的阻拦声，说“陆先生不好打扰齐老师背台词”，然后才是陆帝的声音。他对莎莎说二人是旧识，渊源颇深，休息时间找老朋友叙个旧。  
齐乐天装作没听见，就是难为莎莎要帮他挡着。收工后他得跟管月反映，给莎莎加工资。  
莎莎声音越来越近，齐乐天估计再装鸵鸟下去就是难为小姑娘，结果眼前的剧本被一把拿开，齐乐天抬起头，陆帝正得意洋洋地抖着他的剧本。  
看到齐乐天的模样，陆帝故意做出夸张的表情。他对齐乐天说：“哟，我们大明星生气啦？”  
自己眼神里可能露出了敌意，齐乐天想，这绝对不行。  
“怎么会，”他答道，“不知道是不是陆先生对我的演技又有什么指点？”  
之前陆帝和齐乐天合作时，经常在齐乐天表演完毕后对他的表演指指点点。齐乐天彼时经验尚少，也没有受过专业训练，陆帝是电影学院的高材生，他自然很看重陆帝的话。陆帝给他提出许多意见，即使在导演眼里过了，在陆帝那里也绝不可能。可陆帝不管怎么说，最后都要宽慰齐乐天一句，要他无需担心，不管他演技多糟糕，自己都很喜欢。  
后来二人合作的校园题材影片票房不错，陆帝骄傲地向齐乐天邀功，说这是自己的功劳。齐乐天当时天真地笑着，说“是，谢谢陆哥的指导”。  
现在齐乐天自己对角色有了更深刻的了解。他为了准备角色可以不吃饭不睡觉，只要在片场是完美的，他甘愿付出一切。  
如今他已不需要别人将他贬得一文不值，而后用所谓爱的言语来安慰。

齐乐天只拍了三个镜头就收工，没跑没跳，每次都是一条过，可他还是感觉无比疲惫，浑身脱力。  
收工归途的车上，莎莎心情不太好，齐乐天问她怎么了，她开始对陆帝怨声载道，说什么这个人和宣传中好男人的形象完全不同，仗着自己大牌一直在打扰齐乐天。他教育莎莎，有些话不能太明了说，谁知道隔墙是否有耳。可他也知道莎莎是为他好，就让司机先送莎莎回家，再送自己。  
齐乐天回到住处，天彻底黑了，他发现张嘉明房间的灯是灭的。前几天张嘉明在改剧本，每天在家闭门不出，不管去到哪里，齐乐天归时总能看到照亮张嘉明房间的灯，也照暖了他的心。  
天冷彻骨，张嘉明偏偏不在。  
齐乐天神使鬼差走过自己的房门，站在了张嘉明住处的门口。他从口袋里摸出钥匙，借着昏暗的路灯，找出和自己家门不同的那一把。  
当时张嘉明跟齐乐天说不能同居的时候，留给他一把自己住处的钥匙，对他说在找到房子前，如果需要，可以住在自己那里。齐乐天用这把钥匙打开张嘉明的门，拖出自己的行李箱，拖到隔壁。后来两个人确定邻居关系，张嘉明没要回钥匙，齐乐天也没主动还，就一直带在身旁。  
这天真大胆的举动，说不定是自己这辈子最正确的选择之一。  
齐乐天推开门，站在张嘉明的房间内，四周全是张嘉明的气味。只是站在张嘉明生活的空间中，他心情就好很多。每次他来找张嘉明，张嘉明都让他坐在床上。以往齐乐天的注意力都被张嘉明本人所吸引，现在坐在自己一贯的位置，才发现张嘉明的气息如此明显。如泡开的早安茶，馥郁，略带苦涩，回味长久。  
他躺下，仿佛被张嘉明所拥抱。他轻轻转身，床单摩擦衣料，触感传到皮肤。  
齐乐天才发觉，自己硬了。  
不行，怎么能在张老师的房间发情。齐乐天默默提醒自己，可他手不自觉地解开腰带，解开纽扣，搭在自己性器上。他把头埋在张嘉明的枕头里，本来想不要发出太羞耻的声音，可他发觉自己精神程度完全没有消退之势。  
“张老师……”齐乐天黏腻的声音在安静狭窄的房间里无限放大。  
“张……老师……”他一只手攥住性器，另一只手按住菊穴，在周围打转。  
齐乐天跪爬在张嘉明床上，脸完全埋在枕头里，窒息带来的快感一波接着一波，冲破理智的防线。就在齐乐天攀上高峰，快要射出来的时候，门轴突然吱呀转动。  
“小齐，你在干什么？”是张嘉明的声音。

齐乐天吓得舌头都打结了，张开嘴好几次，都不小心咬到自己。他头埋在张嘉明的枕头里根本不敢抬起来，好像不看张嘉明，对方就不会注意到他在做什么。他根本没想到张嘉明回来这样早。  
不知道是不是天意，赶在齐乐天做坏事的时候，让张嘉明走进这扇门。  
张嘉明好像读透了他的心，故意跟他对着干。齐乐天听到脚步声越来越近，张嘉明的呼吸愈发明显，像是在暴风雨之前，铺天盖地的乌云。  
“齐乐天，你还没告诉我，你趴在我床上干什么？”  
齐乐天马上就要高潮，被张嘉明突然打断。悬在半空上不去下不来的感觉实在太难受。他根本不敢动，生怕轻微的碰触就会射出来。如果在张嘉明面前，射在张嘉明的床上，齐乐天觉得自己大概这辈子都没脸见对方。  
虽然不是没做过。  
齐乐天感觉到张嘉明的身体盖住了他，手上下摸索，从嘴角滑向乳头，掠过腹肌，冰凉的触感刺得他一阵激灵，最后攥住了齐乐天握着性器的手。齐乐天想逃，可张嘉明手太大，他根本逃不掉。张嘉明堵住他的马眼，另一只手绞住他放在身后的手指，在菊穴边蹭了几圈，突然一起埋进他身体里。  
破碎的呜咽声传到齐乐天耳朵里。他简直不敢相信自己会发出那种声音。  
张嘉明恶劣地冲着他耳中吹了口气，吹得他全身都酥了。如果不是张嘉明的手支撑着他，他可能已经贴在床上。齐乐天暗骂自己是变态，居然没因为有人看软掉，居然更精神。  
“小齐，告诉我，你在做什么？”  
总不能说，张老师，我想做你，我对你相思成灾，所以在你房间里打飞机吧？  
张嘉明见齐乐天没打算回答，便引领他埋在身体里的手指在后穴里来回抽插，模仿性交的动作。张嘉明故意带着齐乐天的手指碾压过他的前列腺，感受这个不肯开口的人在他手臂之间翻越忍耐的极限。张嘉明哪知齐乐天不是不肯说，他已经快撑不住，一开口可能就要叫出来。他身体一直向后顶，来回蹭张嘉明的裤子。粗粝的布料好像慰藉，少许缓和他无处释放的快感。  
“乐天？怎么了？”  
“我……啊……想你……”  
齐乐天终于转过头，眼带桃花，怔怔地看着张嘉明。他从张嘉明束缚中抽出手，勾住对方脖子，拉向自己。他张开嘴，露出一小截舌尖，唇齿之间还挂着欲断未断的银丝。  
张嘉明俯下身，含住他的舌尖。

张嘉明放开了手，托住齐乐天的头，仔细地亲吻他，性器顺着刚才开拓过的后穴，一点点挤进去。  
顶到内里敏感的地方，齐乐天马上就射了。他感觉身体里火辣辣地疼，对方最细微的动作都能牵扯出他的反应。  
齐乐天总觉得不够，射过也不够。这样急火火地亲热像是偷情一样，他们身上衣物甚至都还是完好的。他只脱了裤子，张嘉明大概只有一根性器露在外面。墙壁那么薄，齐乐天更不敢出声。这么一想他更兴奋，性器又立了起来。  
他往张嘉明怀里仰，向后勾住张嘉明，亲了一会儿又放开。他可不想断了气，第二天出现在报纸的社会版上，配合着什么“荒淫无度身下亡”之类的惊悚标题。张嘉明也顺着他，一只手圈住他的腰，另一只手扼住他的脖子。  
方才埋在枕头里那种窒息的快感又渐渐唤起齐乐天羞耻的记忆。他越来越兴奋，可是张嘉明圈着他，他总是没办法按自己的节奏办。他故意缩紧后穴，夹着张嘉明的性器来回扭腰，好让对方在自己身体里更深点。他知道张嘉明喜欢，他感觉得到张嘉明抽插速度加快。  
齐乐天眼前一片模糊，普通的房景幻化成光怪陆离的色斑。他没有办法再忍耐，“张老师，快点……”类似的呻吟从他嘴角溢出。他听到自己的声音，越发不够，他想看张嘉明的脸，但扭过头怎么也看不清。  
齐乐天突然发现，即使再怎样紧密相连，他都觉得不够。他的心脏，比下半身更加膨胀，漂浮在惊涛骇浪中，无所依存。  
他突然感觉很怕，孤独一人在汪洋中，眼前没有一根救命稻草。  
刚搬到张嘉明隔壁时，管月说他太多情，又太容易动情，叫他不要太沉溺于张嘉明。他还记得自己向管月解释，和张嘉明只是玩玩，及时行乐，否则怎么对得起名字中“乐天”二字。  
动真情，齐乐天已经怕了。他知道陷下去再出来，要耗掉半条命。他之前被陆帝狠狠伤过，过了好几年充满灰色的日子，直到签了嘉明公司才好起来。眼前的张嘉明那么好，他就更不敢轻易碰触。张嘉明在他心里住了那么多年，他已经没有理智去分辨，自己依恋的究竟是坚持了十几年的青春和幻想，还是眼前这个实实在在的人。  
张嘉明似乎注意到齐乐天分心，硬是拽着他的腿，扳过他身体，两个人面对面，四目相对，没有一丝逃离的空间。张嘉明用喜欢的方式推倒齐乐天，抽出整个性器，再重重插进去。齐乐天最受不了这样的做爱方式，没多久又射了出来。

做完以后齐乐天感觉很累。他随时要睡着，但好久没见眼前这个人，他不舍得睡，他想再多看一会儿。张嘉明看他的眼神有点熟悉，像是那天在医院里的昏黄灯光下注视他的眼神。  
见状，齐乐天脱口而出：“张老师，别赶我走。”  
“赶你走？你家就住隔壁，我赶走你，你回来串门还不是分分秒秒的事儿？”  
“也对……”齐乐天听了，便找了个舒服的姿势，往张嘉明怀里凑凑。他真的很累，上下眼皮来回打架，可他还想跟张嘉明再说会话。“张老师……之前给我讲的剧本，”说着，齐乐天打了个大哈欠， “后来有……进展了？”  
“有，基本定项了。如果顺利，年后就开拍。”  
“真的吗？太好……”齐乐天的句尾又被一个哈欠盖过去，“那男主角，张老师有什么中意的人选吗？”  
“有。”  
齐乐天说了什么，张嘉明没听清，不过他猜齐乐天问“谁”，于是他回答：“你。”  
张嘉明告诉齐乐天这消息之前，他还些许有点期待，不知道对方会兴奋成什么样子，毕竟那家伙是自己影迷，他有这点自信。但此时此刻，齐乐天毫无反应。张嘉明正纳闷，他偏过头，发现齐乐天在自己怀里睡得特别香。  
“你好歹脱了衣服再睡……”  
齐乐天好像做了美梦，呢喃着“张老师”，拽住张嘉明的衣襟，不肯放手。张嘉明小心翼翼地从身下掀开被子，裹住齐乐天，又紧了紧手臂，让对方离自己近一些，手臂发麻也毫不在意。  
借着月光，张嘉明发现窗外下雪了。无声的雪花簌簌飘落，轻柔地盖住地面。  
他想，那触感是不是和齐乐天的嘴唇一样。

齐乐天总觉得自己在张嘉明的床上自慰在张嘉明的床上高潮，又在张嘉明怀里睡了半宿，特别羞耻。那夜他睁开眼，总算搞清楚他们的一时激情，未留只字片语，偷偷从张嘉明的床上溜走。  
那之后，他好几天不敢找张嘉明。  
其实就算他想找，在熟悉的地方也找不到。张嘉明开始忙电影前期筹备，神龙见头不见尾，就像齐乐天所听说过的一样，张嘉明忙起自己的电影来，六亲不认。  
上一次见到张嘉明还是新年夜那天，本来齐乐天想和对方一起倒数，一起迎接新的一年来临，结果他听到隔壁门打开合上，再跑过去，屋内灯已经熄灭了。后来管月对他说，张嘉明又开始了那种几乎不吃不睡的生活。困了靠浓咖啡，饿了靠泡面和外卖，实在撑不下去才在公司沙发睡几个小时。齐乐天特别担心，他常会多做点吃的，让莎莎去公司时带给张嘉明。  
新年过后，齐乐天只剩三场戏要拍，却都是重中之重的戏份：一场是男二号终于鼓起勇气对女主角表白，要强吻女主，结果被挚爱她的男主打了一顿；一场是他为了完成女主角的托付，被车撞断腿，落下终身残疾；还有一场，是男二号死亡的戏码。他用辛苦劳作的收入给心爱的女主角买了一束花，送花的时候遇到曾经的仇人，惨遭不幸。  
也难怪，谁让男二号妨碍了男女主角谈恋爱，简直是天诛地灭的罪。  
自打齐乐天拍摄过男二号家道没落的戏份后，每次他化妆准备的时间都变长许多，少则两三个小时。他要穿破衣，半张脸画上狰狞的伤疤，手脚露出来的部分也都是火灾留下的痕迹。偶尔前一天收工太晚，第二天拍摄又太早，他就要带妆睡觉。  
男二号的表白戏，被安排在某天的最后一场。那天拍摄安排少，齐乐天就早到了些，午饭前去了片场。  
在片场闻着食物的香味，齐乐天也不敢领饭，只能往嘴里狂塞薄荷糖。他接下来要拍吻戏，还是和那个左施施，他感觉自己怎么小心准备都不够。来之前已经刷了三四遍牙，还破天荒找莎莎借来润唇膏，希望自己嘴上没有倒刺，别刮伤女星细腻的皮肤。  
齐乐天化完妆没事做，剧本也早背得滚瓜烂熟，就在一旁坐着看书。那本书是之前张嘉明看护他时留在他床边的，他一直想看但没时间。那刚好是本某位名导的访谈录，在片场消遣时间最合适不过。

也不知过了多久，片场突然变得特别热闹，齐乐天的注意力也被吸引过去。他从书中抬起眼，看到陆帝身后一排穿着Hello Kitty玩偶装的人，蹦蹦跳跳，和他一同跳很幼稚的舞蹈。左施施被逗得无比开心，抱住陆帝亲吻个不停。不远处的快门声咔咔作响，狗仔们激动的表情一览无遗。  
不得不说，陆帝真的很会搏出位。他刚和齐乐天认识的时候，就说自己想红，这些年也是抓紧一切机会上位。现在这架势，齐乐天想，对方应该是成功了。  
左施施松开手，站在她对面的陆帝突然单膝跪地，从戏服中掏出一个小盒子。左施施见状难以置信地用双手捂住嘴，旋即令助理拿她的包，也掏出一个小盒子。  
掀开的盒盖，闪亮的钻石，无一不是幸福的佐证。  
这两个人，居然不约而同地准备好了戒指，准备向对方求婚。  
齐乐天真心只剩感叹。瞒着对方准备的戒指凑成对戒，世间哪有这么多巧合？大抵旁观人沸腾，当事人也演得开心，还能保持影片曝光率，一举多得的美事，陆帝怎么会不悉心策划。  
“莎莎，今天不用管我了，帮我找件礼物去，祝贺他们订婚快乐。”可能是见莎莎等着无聊，齐乐天给她派了别的差事，让司机送她去买礼物。

莎莎刚走，穿Hello Kitty玩偶装的群众们也退场了。齐乐天见天色已晚，知道自己的戏份该开场了。他走向两位主角，向他们道喜。左施施来回晃左手，向他炫耀戒指。而陆帝因饰演的角色左手负伤捆着绷带，戒指尺寸不合适，就戴在了右手上。他和陆帝握手时陆帝很用力，戒指上的钻硌得齐乐天生疼。他想松手，却挣不开对方。  
这次握手时间长得有些不合时宜。最后还是导演下令准备开拍，陆帝才松手。  
导演提醒齐乐天，这场吻戏很关键，要表现出男二号对女主渴望而得不到的爱。他亲吻熟睡中的女主角，小心翼翼，带着羞涩，像是对待易碎的珍宝。  
说实话，齐乐天对吻戏没有太多概念。他小时候演得戏中即使有爱情戏，也从未有过传统意义上的皆大欢喜。  
在大银幕上，他只亲过一次。是在张业明的片子中。  
那一年齐乐天刚上高中，略有懵懂。张老爷子筹拍了一部古装大戏，讲得是宫廷内权高位重的一群人如何勾心斗角的故事。齐乐天饰演的是最后胜利一派的卧底，作为佣人被送进另一派府中。这个角色天真又毒辣，揭走不少秘密，最后却栽在了情字上。他爱上了那家的小少爷，小少爷也倾心于他，然最终他被人发觉真实身份，一个情字抵不过万里河山。  
张老爷子接受采访时说，这个角色专门为齐乐天写的，那种狠劲和天真在他眼里相得益彰。尤其是惊心动魄的禁忌一吻，也是齐乐天的银幕初吻，为他又一次带来最佳男配角的奖杯。  
那一吻真正的导演，其实是张嘉明。

在此之前，别说吻戏，齐乐天连恋人间的接吻都没试过。他年龄不大，拍戏挺忙，也没时间交往个恋人。  
本来齐乐天不觉得有什么，结果当他面对动情的瞬间，突然慌张得不行。他的表演方法都是理解和经验之谈，面对完全零经验的戏，齐乐天只有傻眼的份。  
拍摄前一晚收工时他就开始紧张。助理说要送他回家，可是满片场找不到人。最后还是编外人员张嘉明从布景之间把齐乐天揪了出来。当时齐乐天正在亲自己的胳膊，张嘉明看见后愣了几秒，马上就明白过来，笑得前仰后合。  
“你早就拿到了剧本，怎么现在才开始练？”  
“哪是现在！”  
齐乐天冲灯下伸出胳膊，上面密密麻麻全是深浅不一的小片红痕。见状张嘉明又笑得停不下来。  
“你没亲过嘴？”  
“没有。”齐乐天很不甘心地回答。  
“跟你讲，亲嘴很简单。”说完，张嘉明突然在齐乐天嘴唇上啄了一下。张嘉明的嘴唇有点凉。  
那次碰触很短，短到以秒为单位计算都不够精确，但也足够齐乐天措手不及。他看天看地，就是不敢看对面。他不知道亲吻是这种感觉，像一枚钉子被砸进心里。  
“刚才，太、太快了，我不明白……能不能，再演示一遍？”  
张嘉明一步步逼近齐乐天，齐乐天只能后退，最后退到墙边，无处可退。张嘉明一只手撑在齐乐天脸旁，低下头，慢慢靠近对方。他先碰了碰齐乐天嘴角，然后是上唇，接着下唇，像是用吻来识别齐乐天嘴唇的形状。张嘉明亲得又慢又轻，惹得齐乐天有点痒。他眼睛眯起一条缝，想偷看张嘉明，却发现张嘉明一副似笑非笑的表情盯着他。  
齐乐天感觉脸特别烫，烫得睁不开眼。他还是乖乖地闭上了眼睛。  
他的心被甜水泡涨，又突然缩紧。  
心里有千言万语，泛出一片汪洋。

“干什么你！”  
一句话，把齐乐天从记忆唤醒。这句是陆帝的台词。按照剧本里的描述，他应该搭住齐乐天的肩膀，等齐乐天回头表现出震惊的神色，然后一拳挥过去。  
齐乐天转头，还没来得及摆出震惊的表情，陆帝的拳头已经冲着他砸了过去。  
“陆帝，戒指！”  
来不及了。  
齐乐天按照剧本的指示装作被打，别过头，却仍没躲过重重的拳头。坚硬的戒指划过他嘴角，一股铁锈味霎时在嘴里扩散开。  
齐乐天被揍得眼前发花，站不起来，连导演喊卡都没听到。他胃里空的，嘴中一股血味，阵阵泛呕。  
导演似乎也没注意到齐乐天，而是专注地检查监视器。他对陆帝的表演称赞不绝，说那一拳打得看起来真的很疼。  
还是收工的道具师发现了齐乐天神色不对，跪在地上一直没站起来。他看齐乐天嘴角有血，连忙冲收工的剧组人员喊“乐天受伤了”。  
脑袋还懵的齐乐天被喊醒了些，连忙冲工作人员摆摆手，说自己没事。他想试着站起来，但他一天没吃东西，根本没力气，还没站稳腿又软了下去。  
齐乐天身边聚了更多的人，导演和两位主演从监视器前像奔命一样跑过来，挤进人群里，查看齐乐天的状况。  
他的头靠在椅子上，双手撑地，表情一定还很傻。想了想，齐乐天觉得自己的样子无比滑稽，当着全剧组的面笑了出来。这一笑陆帝样子更紧张，连忙拍了拍齐乐天的脸，问他：“乐天，还好吗？刚才我没掌握好力道，好像伤到了你，没事吧？”  
就是这张脸。当年让齐乐天真心托付的，最一开始就是这张脸。陆帝长相太温良谦恭，最初与他相遇时候又太温柔，齐乐天才会错意。巅峰时候陪着他，没落时候也没有抛弃他，齐乐天当时简直想不到不感激的理由。大概真的如管月所说，他真的很容易动情，容易得愚蠢，甚至连自己都会错意。  
“当然没有，”想到当年对陆帝用情的自己，齐乐天笑得更肆无忌惮，“陆先生，是不是觉得……觉得我演得特别好。”  
“怎么？”  
“我亲的可是你未婚妻，你是不是带入真情实感，狠狠打了我一拳？”齐乐天一边说一边笑，笑得胃疼，“放心，我绝对不会对她动情，一切都是演戏。”齐乐天一边说，一边用眼神瞟远处的狗仔们。齐乐天只祈求这个镜头不要被狗仔拿来大做文章，成为剧组演员不和的证据。

齐乐天感觉自己清醒多了。他终于能站起来，掸掉身上的泥灰，向剧组示意自己平安无恙。他回到休息间卸妆洁面，之后仔细看了看伤口。他脸色苍白，嘴角青紫，看上去确实很惨。  
晚上是不是要犒劳自己一下，齐乐天想，要不就去老王那里吃碗面吧。走前他看了看手机，莎莎还没回信，估计是赶不上接他。好在片场交通方便，自己回去不是难事。  
推开休息间的门，齐乐天发现陆帝在他休息室门口站着。他已笑不出来，也不想和对方扯上任何关系。他刚要走开，却被陆帝一把拦住：“乐天，晚上我请你吃个饭。”  
“为什么？”  
“我打伤了你，让我向你赔罪。”  
“都说了，你真情流露是对我演技的表扬，不需要赔什么罪。”  
齐乐天正要甩手走，陆帝扬起下巴，示意他看远处。原来狗仔仍然敬业地驻守在片场，看来还在等待最后一场戏落幕。他没办法，为了不再造出负面新闻，他打算跟陆帝去吃饭。  
一顿饭而已，还能怎样。  
面前的人不是洪水猛兽，不会吃了自己。就算被拍到也没关系，现在自己心里不留半分情，单纯以同事关系私下见面，无比坦荡。

七转八弯，陆帝的车终于停在了一个偏僻的角落。门店从外面看毫不起眼，一走进去才是别有洞天。这间饭店齐乐天小时候来过，是会员制的日本料理店，所以颇受演艺界人士喜爱。朋友闲聚或者应酬的谈资，全部封在这家饭店里，绝不会外传。  
齐乐天和陆帝跟着服务生走到喧闹的隔间，陆帝推开门。见是陆帝来了，一群人开始喧闹起来，纷纷和他握手拥抱，还有几位看上去年龄不大的小女孩跳过来勾住陆帝的脖子，非得跟他亲嘴，他倒没拒绝，一一应和。人群稍微安静下来些，陆帝适时地伸出手——这次戒指换在了左手上，隔间内顿时又掀起一波高潮。  
自己怎么会以为是两个人的叙旧宴。齐乐天笑自己傻，可他没想到有这么多人，甚至这部片子的导演金良也在场。他们一直在交流彼此做过什么，都是齐乐天没听说过的，但他们的语气好像做出什么惊天动地的伟业，互相吹捧起来。他们人多，点了很多东西，服务员一次次上菜时推开门和关门的声响不小。有人开始嘟囔，甚至不满地敲桌子，说这样太烦。陆帝让那个人别担心，说他们又没谈什么秘密，于是敞开了隔间的推拉门。  
齐乐天还没坐稳，就有人吵吵着让他自我介绍。他说完“我叫齐乐天，是个演员”之后，有个人立刻补充了一句“我们都是圈里人”，那群人像听到什么金句良言，高兴得直拍手。齐乐天理解不来，也不知道说什么，就安静地向后坐了坐。  
陆帝反而热情高涨，揽住齐乐天，开始介绍二人的关系，包括他们曾经约会过的事实。齐乐天听着不舒服，叫陆帝不要说了，陆帝反而更起劲。  
听到陆帝被甩，他的狐朋狗友又像找到了爆发点，举着一杯酒凑到齐乐天面前，说一定要罚齐乐天酒，甩了我们老大。那些人语气嬉笑轻浮，齐乐天却觉得心凉。周围都是人，他被夹在中间，根本躲不过，硬是被捏着下巴往嘴里灌。一杯没兑东西的伏特加，一口下去，齐乐天的喉管像被烧着一样，一直烧到胃里，空空的胃皱成一团，拼命要把酒精排出去。他呛了酒，液体顺着嘴角流下，他本来以为在片场的状况已经够狼狈了，没想到今天还有更糟的事情等着他。  
一大杯酒下去，齐乐天快看不清眼前东西。他想离开，但头又开始晕，站起来恐怕会摔倒在桌边。他想找人扶他一把，抬起头，却看到了张嘉明。  
齐乐天下意识地喊了一声“张老师”。  
原来不是幻觉，张嘉明真的从他们隔间外走了过去。  
听到声音，张嘉明停下来，冲前面说“田哥亚天你们等我一下”，折回，站到齐乐天面前。  
不知是不是自己的错觉，齐乐天感觉张嘉明脸很臭。他想让张嘉明扶自己一把，还没伸出手，张嘉明就问他：“你的脸怎么了？”  
“意外。”齐乐天仰着头，眼神迷离。  
“乐天，怎么不给我引荐一下？”他身后的陆帝，不知什么时候把注意力从人群转向了他和张嘉明。陆帝站起来，嘴角勾笑，一脸温情又怀恋的模样向张嘉明抬手示意：“嘉明学长，好久不见了。你还记得我吗？”

嘉明学长，你还记得我吗？  
这句话像是一记重锤，砸开了齐乐天封存许久的记忆。是他无论如何不愿回想起的记忆。  
齐乐天其实曾经得到过张嘉明一部电影的试镜机会，角色是男二号。他拿到几页台词纸，来来回回都要翻烂了，上面每个字都烂熟于心。他确实表现得很成功，初审和二审都顺利通过。当时齐乐天的经纪人很高兴，对他说终审可能只有他一个人参加，言下之意，他只要去走个过场，角色就是他的。  
经纪人告诉齐乐天会再通知他终审时间，并且替他拿到了完整的剧本。看着封面上的片名，还有导演张嘉明几个字，齐乐天根本舍不得翻开。他怕一看就看完，怕一开拍就结束，时间太短来不及他回味。  
即使这个角色基本确定属于齐乐天，但他还是不敢放松。他对每个镜头都写了详细分析，甚至给自己的人物写了人物传记。他不闻身外事，连吃饭睡觉的时间也压缩到最短，只为站在片场那一刻，不让自己心中的神祇蒙上半点灰尘。  
那天他在家里读剧本，总觉得有什么声音很吵，在屋子里转了一会儿才发现是自己的手机。齐乐天接起电话，经纪人的声音便劈头盖脸砸向他：“你为什么不去试镜？！”  
齐乐天还不知发生了什么，茫然地回答：“你没通知我。”  
“怎么没通知？一周之前就打电话了！”  
一周之前？那时候正是齐乐天钻研剧本最入迷的时期，如果有试镜的好消息，他一定不会忘。  
“我没接到过电话……”  
“别狡辩！电话是陆帝接的，他没告诉你？”  
没有。陆帝什么都没说过。  
齐乐天听到以后像发疯一样扔下电话，打车去先前试镜的公司。那天路上特别堵，车根本开不动，齐乐天就下车跑过去，一口气跑了几公里，到公司时腿都要断了。他汗流浃背地去前台报道，前台一开始都没认出他，后来才发现他是齐乐天，便通知他试镜已经结束。  
他戳在原地，看眼前人来人往，都是灰白一片。他不知道自己要走向哪里，正在公司大厅徘徊，眼前突然出现两个人。  
那两个人和别人不一样，格外显眼。  
齐乐天看到陆帝挽着张嘉明的手臂，甜蜜又荡漾地说说笑笑，与齐乐天擦肩而过，走出公司大门，上了张嘉明的车。  
几天之后，齐乐天接到经纪人电话，那个角色，最终没有属于齐乐天，而是陆帝。  
那部片子就是《错爱》。齐乐天没能拿到的角色，就是陆帝后来饰演、并且将其推向演艺生涯高峰的角色。

错失在张嘉明电影中出演的机会后，齐乐天觉得自己大概做的不够完美，否则角色怎么会在几乎板上钉钉的情况下旁落他人。  
他简单收拾了几件衣服，带上放在陆帝那里的剧本和拍摄笔记，给对方留了一封所谓分手信，就搬回自己原来住的地方。  
分手信大意是齐乐天和陆帝在一起，有过开心也有过分歧，多半都是普通情侣间会发生的。可是这次故意隐瞒试镜的消息超出了他容忍的范围，所以没有信心继续下去这份感情。在信的结尾，齐乐天写下一句，我曾经对你有过感情。写完他读过一遍，又删掉了那句话。  
齐乐天突然不清楚，是否真的对陆帝产生过名为爱的情感。  
从陆帝那里搬走后，齐乐天把自己关在屋里，日日反复排演未得到的角色。虽然无力回天，可他只想更贴近张嘉明在剧本中所描写的人物。渐渐，他不止是没有得到的角色，而成为了剧本中每一个角色。错综复杂的四角恋爱，他亦能独自演绎。  
世人以为他疯魔癫痴，他只觉梦想已折，何不私下演个痛快。  
期间陆帝联系齐乐天许多次，齐乐天都没接电话，每次都自动转入留言信箱。开始陆帝还有耐心，愿意低声下气问齐乐天为什么不愿意继续二人的关系。后来他连最简单的伪装都不愿意披，怒斥齐乐天为什么不愿意再继续爱他。  
齐乐天懒得在意，定期删除留言，可后来留言内容变了，每次都是“落选”“你没有得到角色”“抱歉，你不够好”之类的话。起初齐乐天以为是恶作剧，没有在意。可骚扰电话愈演愈烈，开始一天几通而已，后来一天几十通，一遍遍重提他的噩梦。齐乐天生怕错过试镜，不听不行。他向经纪人反应，经纪人用“没办法”“找不出是谁干的”搪塞过去。齐乐天心里有数，却也不能明说。  
他扯了电话线关了手机，缩在屋子一角，还是没法把那些声音赶出去。  
当时齐乐天合约即将期满，最后那阵子和公司搞得很僵，必然无法续约。他与世隔绝这段时间，错过了好多试镜，也在业界留下了臭名声。他的形象本就折损，现在更是块烫手山芋，根本没人愿意接。  
齐乐天无事可做，无处可去，狼狈地逃回老家，跟着父母种地。那时他站在春日梨花夏日蜂鸣中，偶尔想起做演员的日子，宛若昏黄的梦，旧得褪色。  
直到管月举着合同站在一树梨花中，齐乐天才发觉，演戏是流淌在他骨子里的执着，他弃不掉，他想做得更好。听说他又要回去演戏，家里人一致反对，生怕噩梦重演。在家中一向顺从乖巧的齐乐天与家人闹僵、吵翻天，执意跟着管月去了嘉明公司。  
可齐乐天刚去嘉明公司，就得知公司易主的消息。他等了又等，好在管月留下了，他才能挣扎着爬回银幕前。  
齐乐天总觉得，只要坚持走过漫长孤独的旅途，就一定见得到光。

“你演过我的片子，对不对？”张嘉明的声音从头顶传来，依稀很远。  
“学长记性真好。”陆帝报以微笑。他松开手，勾了勾张嘉明的袖口。齐乐天不小心目击到陆帝的动作，衬衫下面瞬间起了层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你是一场三句台词的戏演了两天的陆帝，对不对？”  
喧闹的隔间被张嘉明一句话凝至冰点。齐乐天悄悄环顾一圈，所有人脸上的表情都被冻住，简直好笑极了。他偷偷捂住嘴，结果不小心碰到伤口，疼得他吸了口气。  
听闻张嘉明弯下腰，拨开齐乐天的手，盯着齐乐天脸仔细看。他离得太近，看得太认真，齐乐天害羞地别过头，对他耳语：“张老师，别在这儿亲我。”  
“啊哈，原来两位是这种关系啊。”陆帝的语气像发现新大陆一般，“乐天，怎么都不给我们介绍？显得多生分。来，说什么也得再来一杯，是吧！”  
“谁说是了？”张嘉明夺过陆帝手里的酒瓶，一口将剩下半瓶酒全都灌进肚。喝完，他把酒瓶扔在桌上，瓶子打了几个滚，滚到陆帝脚下，“既然你们觉得我俩是那种关系，齐乐天这杯酒我可不可以代他喝？小齐，咱们走！”  
“嗯？”齐乐天神色涣散，没听清张嘉明的话。  
“跟我走。”  
张嘉明架着齐乐天往外走，甩下陆帝和他一脸惊愕的狐朋狗友，任那些人怎么劝都没回头。  
出了饭店门，张嘉明和田一川联系，告诉对方大体情况，并且为他无法参加饭局道歉。他和田一川说着话，就看到宋亚天从饭店门口探出头，对张嘉明喊：“你慢点，到家了告诉我们一声。”  
张嘉明摆了摆手，对电话里的人说“那我们明天见”，就挂了电话。的士恰巧停在二人面前，张嘉明顺手打开门，先把齐乐天塞进后座，自己随后也坐了进去。  
路上车不少，开开停停，齐乐天靠在张嘉明肩膀上，也待得不安稳。他眉头紧蹙，面色潮红，像燃烧的碳条。上车后齐乐天嘴里一直在嘟囔，声音不大，话说得不明不白。起初张嘉明没在意，后来仔细听了一阵，才发现齐乐天在背剧本。  
《错爱》的剧本。  
张嘉明写白日黄昏，写暗潮汹涌，写蜜里藏毒的情话，齐乐天一字不落记在心里。张嘉明更好奇，到底因为什么特殊情结，能让齐乐天对这部片子爱得如此深。他以为是陆帝，现在看起来又不像，毕竟齐乐天坐在那个人身旁，眼里没有一丝温存。

二人居所前的巷子太窄，的士司机只能把他们送到巷子口。一只脚刚迈下车，齐乐天哇的一声跪在地上就吐了。张嘉明连忙扶住他，替他顺后背。齐乐天吐了满地，全是液体，张嘉明立刻就知齐乐天空腹喝酒。  
齐乐天吐完以后好像清醒了点，能认出眼前的人。他叫了声“张老师”，又问张嘉明“咱们在哪儿”。  
“快到住处了。”张嘉明蹲下身，后背冲齐乐天，对齐乐天说，“上来，我背你回去。”  
齐乐天这回倒没做夸张反应，也没说些有的没的，乖顺地听张嘉明的话，趴在张嘉明背上，一言不发。路上张嘉明问了他几个问题，他都没答。张嘉明话里失去了耐心，扬言要扔掉他，他才有点战战兢兢地问：“我没闯祸吧？我不记得后来怎么着了，没跟他们喝完酒是不是？没被人拍下来吧。”  
张嘉明些许无奈地答：“没事。”  
齐乐天长吁一口气，紧绷的身体都放松了下来，还在张嘉明臂弯里甩腿。张嘉明觉得好笑，又觉得心酸。可能是胃里吐干净了，齐乐天肚子开始咕咕叫，嘴里也喊饿，张嘉明刚好也没吃晚饭，就把齐乐天放在老王家面馆前。  
“张老师，你太厉害了，怎么知道我想吃这个？”  
“附近也只有老王家能吃了。”  
齐乐天吐了吐舌头，跟着张嘉明走进门。

老王家生意好，每天这个时间各种卤都卖完，基本上要打烊了，周围街坊和熟客都知道。见客人是张嘉明和齐乐天，老王先损了他们一句“不说早点来”，然后替他们打开电视。张嘉明要了两碗清淡的鸡汤挂面，又要了碗甜米汤。  
老王看齐乐天的样子就知道怎么回事儿，端来一杯水两碗面和一碗甜米汤，又给他踢过来痰盂，让他不要来回走动，漱口水吐在里面就好。  
齐乐天简直有种受宠若惊感，好像许久没人这样照料过他。他连说了好几个谢谢，连解酒汤都是小口嘬，生怕喝完似的。面馆里很安静，只有电视嗡嗡响。  
“怎么，陆帝和左施施今天在片场订婚了？”张嘉明盯着电视，突然开口道。  
“是。”齐乐天放下汤碗，把一碗鸡汤挂面推到张嘉明面前，自己揽过一碗，“张老师，趁热吃。”  
“那你怎么还和他厮混在一起？”  
“他请我吃饭，我不好拒绝。当时片场还有记者和狗仔，我怕被拍到，又传出演员不和的传闻，对片子影响不好。”  
“你直接推掉，让他回家陪女朋友不好？”见齐乐天犹豫不决，张嘉明又逼问道，“还是因为有什么特殊的借口,你根本推不掉？”张嘉明指着电视，上面反复播齐乐天被陆帝打的片段。标题还很惊悚，大意是片场三位演员在戏外衍生出了错综复杂的三角恋。  
“张老师，我真的不想拿负面新闻去炒作……”说完，齐乐天吞了口面，面无表情。  
“你应该拒绝，换一个好一点的方式，拒绝他们。就说你晚上还要回家背剧本，或者别的什么借口。一味顺从不是最好的解决办法。”张嘉明语气变得温柔，像个谆谆善诱的导师，悉心教导他的得意门生。他抬起手，轻触齐乐天的嘴角，问他“还疼不疼”。  
齐乐天眼眶突然红了。

齐乐天感觉到泪濡湿脸颊。他心脏发酸，仿佛收缩之间挤出的不是血液，而是发咸的液体。齐乐天不想在张嘉明面前哭出来，那样显得他们太亲近了，他还没做好准备。他连忙低下头，脸几乎伸进碗里，一口接一口往嘴里拨面。  
“慢点。不够的话我这碗也给你。”  
张嘉明抽了张纸递给齐乐天，齐乐天接来蹭了蹭嘴，继续吃。他又抽一张，手伸到齐乐天眼前。齐乐天说“不用了”，他就用纸胡乱在齐乐天脸上蹭了一把，说“把你的眼泪和鼻涕擦擦干净”。  
“哪有鼻涕啊！”齐乐天抬起头，使劲抽了下鼻子。  
“好，你说什么就是什么。”  
“张老师今天真温柔，还特别会照顾人。”齐乐天凑近张嘉明，手挡在嘴边，“是不是好多小姑娘小伙子都是这么被你骗走的？”  
“弹无虚发。怎么，你也要被我骗？”  
“才不要！”张嘉明的话，像特别滑稽的笑话，惹得齐乐天捧腹大笑，差点栽过去。  
“说真的，小齐，表演天赋，还有灵气，都是消耗品。在这种片场待多了……”  
“张老师，我需要钱吃饭。拍这部片子之前，我的饭费是从管姐那里预支来的片酬，她告诉我不用还钱了，可我怎么能不还。所以不管什么工作我都愿意干。”  
“吃饭的话，只要想办法，饿死也挺难的。比如咱俩合伙开家小店，我可以从老王这里偷技术，卖面，”张嘉明刻意压低声音，像是他们真打算照办似的，“你可以卖梨，当饭后甜点，不挺好？”  
“张老师，你看你又在说笑话。”  
张嘉明似乎意识到自己失态，连忙把自己这碗面推给齐乐天，让他继续吃。也对，夜已深，怎么能继续做白日梦。看着张嘉明难得尴尬的表情，齐乐天扯出一个笑容，笑着笑着，他又哭了。

齐乐天擦擦眼，往嘴里塞了口面。可泪掉不停，这口面他一直吞不下去。张嘉明见状慌了神。往常在他面前泣不成声的人都是失了情爱的，痛斥他人太冷漠，没有心，他只觉得可笑，理都懒得去理。  
可齐乐天不同。他的样子像世界被厚重的乌云笼盖，变成灰的，根本看不清前方有沼泽。他一步踏了进去，越陷越深，只能眼睁睁看着被夺走最后一口氧气。  
“小齐，想说什么我都听着。”  
齐乐天用袖子擦净脸上的泪。可他气息尚未平稳，好几次张开口，都没能说出一个字。  
“刚才你在出租车上说醉话，我都听见了……别着急，没什么不该说的。你背了《错爱》的剧本而已。”  
“嗯。”齐乐天终于有了反应。  
“跟《错爱》有关系？”  
齐乐天点点头。  
“那你愿不愿意告诉我，为什么？”  
齐乐天思量片刻，从包里拿出一本已经泛黄发旧的剧本，封面的题目不是他正在拍摄的《生之奇迹》的片子，而是《错爱》。张嘉明认得出来，这是演员手里的那一版，和他自己的封面不一样。“这部戏的男二号……”稍平静下来的齐乐天话语再次变得哽咽，“差一点是我的。”

“张老师，你可能不知道，我拿到你的片子的试镜，到底有多高兴。  
那时候我已经不是跟着张老爷子拍片的我。我以为自己没有资格和你合作。那个机会，简直像做梦一样。  
我开始只拿到一场戏的本子。可那是你写的本子啊！我来来回回看了好几遍，觉得特别可惜，怎么一看就没了。所以不止是我自己角色的部分，所有部分我都看过。  
我老觉得怎么准备都不够。每次拿到剧本，就别的什么都不愿意做了。  
那几次试镜的本子，我还都留着。就算我没有得到那个角色，也是我曾经为它努力过的证据。  
听说第三次试镜好像只有我一个人，我也不敢松懈。整本剧本在我眼前，我也只当是个鼓励。  
我希望自己可以做到最好，希望能把我理解中的张老师，还有张老师的电影，全部展现出来。我总怕表现得不够好，后来连做梦都是《错爱》里的场景。  
那一段时间我根本没在乎其它，试镜通知电话，是陆帝接的。他没有告诉我时间，而是代替我去了。我到的时候，试镜已经结束。  
我想没有人愿意用连试镜都无法守时的演员。  
张老师，那是我唯一一次，听到了梦想碎裂的声音。就像全身骨头被折断，从山崖扔下，然后被海中猛兽啃噬的声音。  
我可能没对你说过。我最大的梦想，就是拍一部你的片子。就是这个原因，不管让我接什么角色什么片子，只要还能在业界混下去，我都愿意。  
如果张老师哪一天再开始拍电影，如果里面有适合我的角色，能不能再给我一次试镜的机会？”

张嘉明没想到，齐乐天居然会一口气讲这样多。他对《错爱》的情有独钟，张嘉明也终于明了。不是因为陆帝，不是余情未了，而是那本就应该是齐乐天的。  
这一切，张嘉明全然不知。  
他当时只向选角导演提出主角的偏好，剩下的角色，他全权交付给合作多年的选角导演。张嘉明相信，对方可以为他选出与自己本子相配的演员。  
所以最初指导陆帝的时，张嘉明以为选角方搞错了。他没有见过领悟力如此之差的演员。几次确认后，当时他的经纪人管月告诉他，原本的第一人选在试镜时没能按时出现，引起了选角方的不满，所以他们最后选择了候补席中的一位。  
试镜不出现的演员当然不能要。可张嘉明至今才晓得，那个演员不出现，原来是没办法出现。那个演员只想专心准备角色，而角色却被别有用心的人夺走。  
《错爱》里因陆帝而生的那点遗憾，成了张嘉明心里的结。他没想，时至今日，居然从齐乐天口中得到答案。  
命运就是这样喜怒无常又强大，注定要交汇的人，无论走了多少弯路，也一定会拧在一起。  
“小齐，我们回去。”  
“嗯？”  
“你那时候没去的试镜，我现在补给你。”

一路张嘉明速度很快，他偶尔担心齐乐天会不会无法适应，齐乐天的速度却比他有过之而无不及。二人很快就到了张嘉明的住处。张嘉明让齐乐天先稍事休息，可齐乐天完全不愿等待。他说自己早已准备好。  
张嘉明打开剧本，翻到最后的部分，递给齐乐天。  
那是全片最后一个镜头。终于逃出森林的男主角看到了前方的路，拨开丛杂的枝叶，发现原来自己回到了原地。他讽刺地大笑，靠在车上，突然听到了远处发动机的响声。从希望坠入绝望，又从绝望中看到了另一个希望。  
整个镜头没有一句台词，全都需要演员用细微的表情变化来传达主人公的情绪。  
齐乐天来回读了几遍那个镜头，然后将剧本放在一旁。他手架在胸前，无形的绷带撑起臂伤的姿势。他背微驼，晶亮的眼神变得凝滞。做好准备后，他向张嘉明示意，可以准备开始。  
张嘉明一声令下，齐乐天向前走。他面前仿佛无数枯枝败叶，阻挡住他前进的路。他拨开树枝，脸不当心被划伤，却时刻得注意身后，是不是还有狼接近。这时天渐明，前方隐约看得到路，他凝滞的眼神开始有了光彩，脚步越来越快。接近路边，他冲刺向前，终于挣开森林的束缚，回到人间。他四下看了看，结果看到了自己坏掉的车。  
齐乐天的眼神从讽刺到麻木，最后听到发动机声音，死灰又复燃。  
眼前的人不是齐乐天，而是经历了无数磨难后，浴火重生的倒霉鬼。  
张嘉明喊卡，然后张开双臂，对齐乐天小声说：“恭喜你，齐先生，你被选为《孤旅》的男主角。”

齐乐天有些不知所措，他不清楚张嘉明的动作意义为何。他慢慢走过去，站在张嘉明眼前，然后抱住了他。  
“是这个意思吗？”齐乐天小心翼翼地问，“张老师，男主角，你确定？”齐乐天觉得自己在做梦一样。哪有如此轻易就过的试镜。  
“那天我告诉你的时候，你睡着了。其实男主角候选只有你一个，我没考虑过别人。”齐乐天似乎打算说什么，可张嘉明知道，他一旦开口，或许就停不下来，“齐乐天，什么都别再问，我好多年没讲过这么多话。说真的，我快渴死了……”  
“我给你解渴。”  
齐乐天双手捧起张嘉明的脸，低头亲吻他的双唇。张嘉明立刻明白过来对方的意思，他喜欢这种解渴的办法，也捧住齐乐天的脸。他的舌尖滑进齐乐天口腔，柔软温热，抵在伤口上，齐乐天会轻轻抽气。这反应让张嘉明更兴奋，来回磨蹭，很快尝到了血的味道。齐乐天身体发软，张嘉明就把齐乐天夹在双腿之间，手伸到衬衫下，抚过对方脊柱，感受怀里的人身体微微发抖。  
二人吻了好久，后来齐乐天实在无法支撑自己，才勉强推开张嘉明。他不停地大口喘气，面色活像醉酒。  
“酒还没醒？”张嘉明问齐乐天。  
“好一些了。”  
“真的？那真可惜。我刚才喝得太猛，好像也醉了，想酒后乱性，正愁找不到对象。”  
“我、不巧……我头还有点晕。”说着，齐乐天解开衬衫，岔开腿，跨坐在张嘉明身上，一眼春色。

一夜醒来，齐乐天眼前是张嘉明熟睡的脸。二人扭曲地缠在被子里，齐乐天一只手还在张嘉明胳膊下压着。张嘉明膝盖抵在他双腿间，稍微磨蹭，身体深处便唤起前夜的感觉。  
不得不说，宿醉加纵欲后的状态，太适合拍今天的撞车戏。  
齐乐天不敢动，稍微一动恐怕都会吵醒张嘉明。日光从帘间透进阴仄的屋子，洒在张嘉明身上，照得他脸一半如白日，另一半是黑夜。从前齐乐天就觉得张嘉明模样好看，一双桃花眼笑起来全是风流和柔情。可张嘉明不爱笑。他不笑，样子更勾人。  
难怪齐乐天听闻，和张嘉明合作过的演员都会爱上他，无人幸免。他们上床、合作，最后形同陌路。  
谁知自己和张嘉明会不会也一样。万幸，自己在差点动情时恢复理智，已然抽身。  
阳光实在太好，蒸发掉他心中仅存的不安。  
太阳越升越高，原本安静的窗外浮起喧嚣。齐乐天听到来来回回的脚步声，然后有一人停在他门前。那人敲门，没人应，自己的手机立刻震了几下。  
手机在衣兜里，衣服全扔在地上。齐乐天够不到，就拍张嘉明，本意想对方松开手。张嘉明是松开了手，却把他整个人搂在怀中。  
过了几秒，也可能是几十秒，门口传来略急促的声音：“齐老师人不在，短信也没回……隔壁？隔壁我不认识啊……您让我敲我也……人家可能不知道我是谁。”  
是莎莎。齐乐天回过神，今天的拍摄在上午，估计该到出发时间。  
“张老师，醒醒，我该走啦！”  
前夜发生的是非都已成过去，今天的工作不能耽误。他话音刚落，高跟鞋的声音便由远及近，在张嘉明的门前戛然而止。紧接着，一阵敲门声回响在屋中。  
“小齐，快开门，该走了。”偶尔跟莎莎耍性子还行，在管月面前装傻只能叫找死。  
“张老师，放开我……”齐乐天的声音明显也急了。  
“下次再遇到这种情况，你应该直接推开我，知道？”张嘉明突然开口，“躲在里面别出来，我帮你掩护过去。”张嘉明起身撩被，盖住齐乐天全身。他一路穿裤套衣走到门边，应了声“谁”，然后打开门。

齐乐天在被子下根本不敢发声。他知自己的行为与掩耳盗铃无异，可先前在张嘉明住处被管月抓包过一次，再有第二回，他简直不晓得以后该怎样面对管月才好。  
“你来接我？”张嘉明问管月。  
“我找齐乐天。你见他了吗？”  
“他在这儿。”说完，张嘉明又掀开被子，只见齐乐天脸朝下缩成一团，活像受惊的兔子。  
齐乐天深知无法再藏下去，随手拽过可以遮掩身体的布料，爬坐起来，表情写满愧疚。他定睛看仔细，发现来者不止是管月和莎莎，还有他的大老板，田一川。  
已经消下去的酒劲，好像又上头了。  
齐乐天表示自己会在五分钟内洗脸换衣，请几位没有与他坦诚相见过的人先回车内。待人都走了，齐乐天脸立刻塌下来：“张老师，不是说好帮我掩护？”  
“不认真工作的惩罚。”张嘉明叼着牙刷，满嘴沫子，头也不回。  
“还说，你明明醒了还抱着我，让你松手也不松。”齐乐天穿好衣服，从张嘉明牙缸中拿出自己扔在这里的牙刷，“就爱欺负我。”  
“刚才教你的记住了？”张嘉明答非所问，“好脾气也得有个限度，懂？”  
我倒不讨厌你欺负我。齐乐天小声说。他不知道张嘉明有没有听到。

齐乐天出门时候，张嘉明递给他一条围巾，自己也跟了出去。齐乐天记得张嘉明平时出门没这么早，就问他打算去哪。  
“去片场。”  
齐乐天乐得直鼓掌：“这么快就要准备开拍了？”  
“你的片场。”  
齐乐天又做出张嘉明问他要不要试镜的动作：“嘿嘿，你的片场就是我的片场。”  
“是你这部戏的片场。我们的戏大概还要一个月，年后开拍。”  
“哦，这样啊。”  
“不要露出这种表情。工作中不要带个人喜恶，要一视同仁，懂？”  
“张老师突然开始为人师表，我、我还有点不习惯。”齐乐天害羞地挠了挠脖子，“我虽然叫你张老师，但是……”  
“听着就好。”张嘉明拍拍他的脸，替他裹紧围巾。围巾很长，齐乐天以为张嘉明要在他胸前打个结，没想到对方拽住围巾垂下来的部分，就要牵他走。  
“别遛我啊，张老师！”  
张嘉明笑了笑：“我遛兔子。”  
“张老师怎么又欺负我！”  
二人完全没一点成年人样子，一路打闹到车边。齐乐天想，前一天晚上张嘉明果然醉酒了，那种激情，今天已经一抹而空。就连跟他开玩笑，脸上表情淡然依旧。

一路上，车里十分安静，气氛尴尬得很，几个人大眼瞪小眼，愣是没有谁先挑起话题。齐乐天如坐针毡，他和田一川没见过几面，根本不知道对大老板讲什么好。  
抵达片场，莎莎陪齐乐天去化妆，剩下一行人便去拜访导演。  
齐乐天今天的情绪，令莎莎不明不白。早晨被大老板撞到事后现场，脸上妆也更丑了，眼睛都睁不开，怎么还能显得格外高兴？齐乐天嘴里哼着小曲，调子飞到外太空，唱完还问她好不好听，吓得莎莎腿肚子发软。  
“齐、齐老师，如果我做错事，你一定、一定要指正我！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你情绪不太正常。”  
“是吗？我就是特别高兴，不怕。”齐乐天瞥到镜中的自己，表情确实不太适合现在的片场。他谢过莎莎的提醒，强迫自己沉静下来。  
太过高兴而乐极生悲的例子，又不是没在自己身上发生过。

齐乐天化完妆，工作人员已经开始最后的准备。他走到自己的位置，趁穿戴威亚的空闲，目测自己与车的位置。这场戏有点危险，他要逆车流，横穿马路，最后被迎面飞驰而来的车撞飞。拍摄时他会被钢索高高吊起，然后放在车前盖上。他需要自己滚到地面。这场戏不算难，只要他足够专注，找准时机就可以。齐乐天闭着眼，回想剧本里的描写，确保万无一失。  
“今天把男朋友叫来撑腰了？”陆帝的声音，刺破齐乐天寂静的世界，从他身后传入耳中，刺得他脊柱发凉。齐乐天连忙睁眼转身，陆帝就在他身后。  
“陆先生和未婚妻在片场秀恩爱，看得我多嫉妒。”  
“齐乐天，你也够厉害的。睡了老子睡儿子，把姓张的一家子都伺候得舒舒服服。你看，新的角色又拿到手了，是不是？张嘉明片子里的角色。”  
齐乐天听闻，根本气不起来，倒是要赞叹陆帝消息灵通了。  
“怎么，陆先生也想试试？”  
“算了，我不稀罕。张嘉明又能怎样，只会装逼没有票房，不就是个靠爹吃饭的？”  
这句话听着可真疼，比陆帝打他那拳要疼太多。他不喜欢别人用这种方式侮辱张嘉明，正准备反击，导演下令各单位准备就绪。  
这场戏群演不少，有好多是陆帝的粉丝，都叽叽喳喳喊陆帝的名字，陆帝也挥手回应着。这个人的表现欲太过旺盛，甚至开始影响拍摄。他个人受到委屈和不公的待遇就算了，影响影片拍摄，触到他的底线。  
“陆帝，够了吧，快开拍了。”齐乐天轻声提醒他，“拍完了再合照也不迟。”  
听闻齐乐天的话，陆帝的粉丝嘟嘟囔囔，纷纷表达不满，指摘齐乐天一个十八线明星，怎么可以对她们的当红巨星指指点点。但齐乐天眼神中带着不容反抗的力量，太强硬，她们只得收口，纷纷退回原位。  
等着瞧。  
陆帝向他比了个口型，而后得意洋洋转身走了。齐乐天不明白对方的意思。  
前方传来导演准备开拍的声音。

拍摄开始，齐乐天按照标记的路线跑动。他没想到布景如此真实，车速都不低，有几次他都觉得很危险。齐乐天按剧本中的要求喊了女主角的名字，他以为斜前方的左施施不会转头，继续向前，但是她居然回过身，大声喊“顾皓轩”。齐乐天以为自己记错剧本，可撞他的车已经迎面开过来，他不能惊慌，必须对左施施的戏做出反应。他笑了，如得到女神祝福之吻一般欣慰。  
忽然齐乐天身体腾空而起，又急速坠下，砰的一声掉在车顶上。他翻了个身，直接摔至地面。  
镜头拉近，齐乐天脸上痛苦的表情出神入化。他面色发白，紧咬嘴唇，憋着不发出痛苦的声音。  
一秒，两秒，三秒……导演喊卡，宣布一条通过。他盛赞齐乐天的演技，把撞车的过程演活了。他招呼剧组人员，可以准备吃午饭，然后走到田一川身边，问他想要哪种加餐。  
可齐乐天还躺在地上，没有起身。  
“小齐！”张嘉明头一个冲到齐乐天身边，“快来人！”

片场很吵。有人喊，有人叫，还有电话拨号的声音，乱作一团，齐乐天听着心生烦躁。他没听到导演喊卡，疼痛已经侵占他全部感官。他最后只看到张嘉明冲他跑来，神情慌张，突然就像吃了定心丸一样，安然合上眼睛。  
其实他特别清醒，听得懂张嘉明叫他，听得懂张嘉明担心他。张嘉明说要他坚持下去，救护车马上就来。他能感觉到自己被抬起来，放下，身体随着车胎碾压路面的声音轻微摇动。医生问他几个问题，他都明白，也能回答出来。  
只是问他哪里疼，他也不清楚。  
他记得左施施回过头，自己必须给出反应。那一刹那，齐乐天想起向他宣布新片男主角是自己的张嘉明，然后笑了。齐乐天想，大概对顾皓轩这个角色来说，深恋多时的心上人对他回头，应该和自己当时的心境一模一样。  
齐乐天忘记了前面就是撞车标记，回过神，一条腿已然越界，另一条腿来不及收回，迎着驶来的汽车撞上前保险杠。他即刻被吊起，在空中划了道弧线，身体在最高点开始下落。他身上的钢索似乎失去了支撑力，下落速度越来越快，和导演形容的匀速根本不搭界。  
根据之前拍危险戏份的经验，齐乐天连忙用双臂捂住脸，身体蜷缩，做出保护自己的姿态。他四肢砸在车顶，开始磕到的部分又是一阵钻心疼痛。他本能捂住腿，刚好完成了剧本要求，从车顶滚落地面。  
之后的事情，他便分辨不清了。  
他只知道自己眼前的世界全是蓝色，如水天相接，水面上全是齐乐天演过的一个个角色，嬉笑怒骂，扬起水波。齐乐天看到水面飘着春末残蕊，深秋枯叶。他看到在蝇虫飞撞的路灯下小心翼翼亲吻他的张嘉明，看到落英中管月手中一纸合同，还看到不惜和家人大吵一架的自己，毅然签下那份薄薄的文件。  
齐乐天自觉可笑，又不是生命危险，过往哪能像走马灯一般，在眼前晃来晃去。只因那些镜头全是美好，他舍不得睁开眼，面对眼前的惨淡世界。

可齐乐天还是醒了。被阵阵刺痛激醒。  
周围很黑，只有窗外月光透出点亮光。床边椅子上坐着一个人，那轮廓齐乐天太熟悉，一眼辨明。张嘉明的眼睛被睫毛的阴影盖住，他看不太清，打算伸出手摸一摸，肩膀肌肉的酸疼让他不得不放弃这个想法。  
齐乐天为拍戏住过两次院：第一次是先前发烧，再者就是这回。每次醒过来身边人都是张嘉明，齐乐天想，这大概是不幸中的万幸。他觉得自己躺得不舒服，想换个姿势。可别说换姿势，连动都没法动。  
撞到的腿吊在半空中，上面缠着一圈绷带。他估计腿上也打了石膏，沉得根本动不了。  
齐乐天掰手一算，还好片方给自己上了保险，否则他连病都治不起，最后保不准落得和自己角色一样的下场。  
“小齐，醒了？”坐在窗边的张嘉明走到齐乐天身边，嗓音沙哑。  
“醒了。”  
“还认识我？”  
“你……到底是谁？我不太清楚。”齐乐天摇了摇头，眼里都是疑惑。  
“行，演得不错，继续保持。”  
“真的，你到底是谁？”  
“齐乐天，长本事了？”  
齐乐天一双杏眼，大睁着显得格外无辜。他向床边蹭了蹭，好像离张嘉明距离稍微远了些，就能更安全一样。“你……到底是、是谁啊……”齐乐天的声音在抖。  
张嘉明收口。他拿起给齐乐天晾好的一杯水，仰头一口灌进肚。喝完水，他把杯子放回桌子上，在病房里来回踱步，转了好多圈，转得齐乐天都快晕过去了。也不知张嘉明转了多久才停下来。他跪在齐乐天床边，表情是在监视器前一般的认真。  
他双手捧住齐乐天的脸，硬是掰向自己。  
“哈，张老师真被我骗到了？看来我演技还是有进步的。”齐乐天的脸被张嘉明捏住，话说囵吞不清，像嘤嘤学语的孩子一样。他笑眯眯地冲张嘉明吹了声口哨，怎想张嘉明脸越来越阴沉。  
“别开这种无聊的玩笑！”张嘉明甩开齐乐天，瞪了他一眼，径直走出了门。  
齐乐天眼睁睁看张嘉明走开，对着空气喊了声张老师，当然无人应答。他的笑僵在脸上，越来越淡，然后消失不见。  
“如果不开玩笑的话……”齐乐天眨眨眼，“我可不想再哭了。”

疼痛的缘故，齐乐天一直无法入睡。张嘉明回到病房，手里拿了一杯咖啡和两本书。把窗边的椅子拉到齐乐天床边。他见齐乐天睡不着，就问他要不要听自己念书，齐乐天倒是乐意地答应了，也不顾张嘉明拿来的两本书上面全是英文，他可能听不大懂。  
张嘉明翻开书，瞥了齐乐天一眼，见对方的眼神居然有些期待，便开始一本正经地念书给齐乐天听。他念“你永远不要怀疑你爱的那个人”，念“我爱你，是世界上最艰难的三个字”。[1]  
齐乐天听得入迷，忘了身上的疼。他安静等张嘉明念完最后一句话，从被窝里伸出手，冲张嘉明鼓掌，像看完一场精彩电影那般喝彩。他听说张嘉明早些年曾随家人去国外待过一阵子，后来又回来了，现在独自常居国内。  
难怪他英文念得字正腔圆，几乎听不出有什么口音。  
“张老师英文这么好，片子也常卖到国外，为什么不见你去参加国外的电影节啊？”  
“麻烦。”  
“其实去一次挺好玩的。我去过一次，自己贪玩偷跑出去，没带出入证，结果快上红毯了也进不去……”齐乐天说着，想起小时候的样子，笑了起来。  
那时他衣装笔挺，独自一人走上宽阔的红毯。他站在视线中央，耳中是各种听不懂的语言。他猜那些人说，让他看这里，看过来。他记得第二天各家媒体给予他参演的片子极高评价，并且盛赞他，是一颗前途无量的希望之星。  
齐乐天快要搞不明白，记忆中的过往究竟是真实，还是他期待的美好幻想。

那夜齐乐天没睡，张嘉明也没睡。张嘉明念完书时间尚早，两个人看着彼此，硬是看到了天明。太阳升起，齐乐天终于看清张嘉明胡子拉碴，眼下青乌。  
这副模样，估计比自己好不了多少。  
医生上班后来为齐乐天检查，莎莎带着管月为他雇的护工也来了，替下一夜未眠的张嘉明。医生说齐乐天情况尚好，身上除了腿部骨裂，其余都是皮肉伤，养几天就好。他还年轻，恢复力强，不用担心影响生活。  
“医生，我大概多久能拆石膏？”  
“你这个情况，要一个多月，将近两个月吧。”  
“提前行吗？”齐乐天的语气有些焦急。  
“小伙子，这得看你恢复情况了。”  
齐乐天又不抱希望地问：“那拆了石膏以后，我能运动吗？比如……跑步？”  
“年轻人，伤筋动骨一百天，你着什么急呢？伤要慢慢养才好，万一养不好可是大事。”  
医生后面说了什么，齐乐天全都听不进去。  
张嘉明的片子就在一个月后开拍，而齐乐天清楚记得，片中男主角多半都在跑，没有镜头腿部打石膏。他要彻底恢复，也要三个多月。  
齐乐天不祥的预感成了真。晚上他看到自己脚上缠满的石膏就在想，千万不要影响张嘉明影片的拍摄。他唯一恐惧的事情，居然应现。  
齐乐天再一次与张嘉明的电影擦肩而过了。

医生查房后，齐乐天一直安静地坐在床上，别人怎么叫怎么喊，也没反应。  
早晨开工前导演金良来也是一样。问了齐乐天的感觉，他没答；又问他几天之后能不能按时拍摄，他更不可能知道。  
莎莎急得没办法，她觉得不能什么事情都依靠管月，总得要有自己解决的时候。情急之下她告诉导演，这个齐乐天本人也说不准，都得医生说了算。她还说听闻主角还有戏要拍，请求导演能不能把齐乐天的戏安排靠后。毕竟戏份挺短，表演难度也不大。  
金良好声好气答应了，临走时还唠叨了几句，恰巧被莎莎听到，大意是自己运气不太好，让演员在大老板面前受伤，还是和大老板私交颇深的演员。他身旁的助理对他说：“听小道消息传闻，齐乐天和田一川单独吃过几次饭，也不知道在背后搞什么鬼。”  
莎莎听了生气，想追出去说几句，追到病房门口才想起齐乐天教育她的话，不要事事在口头上争得便宜。  
她估计齐乐天还没吃早餐，便问齐乐天想吃什么。齐乐天没说，兀自拿起床边一本书翻开来看。莎莎惊叹齐乐天几时英文这么好，结果齐乐天掀开扉页就没有再动过。扉页上写着书名和作者的名字，还有三个钢笔字，读作“张嘉明”。  
只有当触及那三个字时，齐乐天的眼里才会出现些许闪光。  
可那闪光稍纵即逝，很快就不见了。  
莎莎想起前一天齐乐天难得在片场意气风发，对她说还有一个月，自己就要和最崇拜的张嘉明合作了。齐乐天还说这次会让她见识到真正的好导演如何拍片。当时她打心眼里为齐乐天高兴，谁想得到不足一日就出了这么多事情。看着面前如槁木死灰一般的齐乐天，她眼泪根本忍不住。  
她哭得伤心，声音也不小，木头人齐乐天总算有了点反应。他从包里拿出手帕，递给莎莎，说：“洗干净的，你拿去用吧。”  
接过手帕，莎莎哭得却更凶，成了泪人，根本停不下来。齐乐天不擅长应付别人的眼泪，这下轮到他手忙脚乱了。他想用袖子给莎莎擦眼泪，又怕病号服上有细菌，就把不知谁给他准备的干净外套递给对方：“喏，随便擦，就是硬了点。”  
看到齐乐天递给她一大团布，莎莎就不哭了，破涕为笑，直笑齐乐天太有趣。  
“我这么有趣，你哭什么？”  
“齐老师的脸特别伤心，是不是因为和张导合作的事情？”  
齐乐天没想到自己心思那么好懂，让人家一眼看透。也难怪，他太迫不及待，一丁点惊喜的情绪都掩藏不住。到头来，合作的消息，自己的情绪，都成了天大的笑话。  
他惨淡地撇了撇嘴：“是我自己乐极生悲吧。明明刚定下来的消息……”

“才没有这回事儿！齐老师记得吗？乐极生悲后面接的是否极泰来呢！”  
齐乐天也不知自己算不算否极，可丢掉张嘉明的片子，再怎么好也算不得泰来。  
“谢谢你。”  
“我……我喜欢你和张导，啊，不是那种特殊的喜欢，就是作为人类的喜欢。”  
听了莎莎这句话，齐乐天今日头一回发自肺腑笑出来。  
“还是要谢谢你。”  
“你们两个人都那么好，我想看你们合作……”话说着，莎莎的眼泪又要掉下来。她仰头，使劲眨了几下眼睛，视线才又看回齐乐天，“我之前给张导送饭的时候……”  
“说起来这个，张老师让我夸你。你每次都给他多带份咖喱鱼丸对不对。”  
“是啊，我怕他吃不饱。张导每次都谢谢我，还认真问我的名字呢。我说我叫莎莎，他还问了我全名。我全名挺难念的。”  
“你的全名？说起来你都没告诉过我。”  
“我叫燕平莎，开始管姐说让我跟另一个人，结果人家嫌我名字太难念，不想要我。我可喜欢自己的名字了，那时候听了有点伤心，所以张导跟我说‘谢谢你，燕平莎’时，我就特开心。”  
“我也喜欢你的名字。”  
“齐老师，谢谢！”她终于恢复了平日脸上活泼的笑容，“不过齐老师叫我莎莎，我也不讨厌。然后呢，我就把张导的片子找来看啦。我小时候大家都说他的电影难懂，我就没看过。现在发现很好看的呀，没想到张导第一部电影就那么有趣呢……”

莎莎只找来张嘉明最出名的几部电影，然而剩下的那些，齐乐天也觉得精彩极了，每一部都如数家珍。他给莎莎讲电影的故事，讲画面，还拿出随身带的本子里贴的剧照给对方看。张嘉明给他讲过的片场趣闻，他也毫无保留地告诉了对方。  
中间田一川来看过齐乐天一次。见齐乐天心情尚好，聊张嘉明聊得入迷，便告诉他这件事情的赔偿和善后自己会妥善解决，要他别着急。他见齐乐天回答得没什么心理压力，就放心地离开了。  
一聊起张嘉明，齐乐天就收不住话匣。他讲得太投入，忘记了时间，中间除了田一川的片刻打断，两个人一直在聊那位昔日名导。  
齐乐天还说起张嘉明拍片之前，二人在张嘉明父亲片场度过的时光。他告诉莎莎，有次片场小霸王张嘉明被人拿胶片吓唬，他以为是蛇，紧张万分跑出休息室，脸都吓绿了。讲到这里，莎莎笑得直拍床，齐乐天也是合不拢嘴。  
“哎哟，说什么高兴的事情。说来给我听听？”  
这个声音，齐乐天直觉不想听到。好像有人把一大桶冰顺着他脖子灌进衣服，激得他脊背发凉。  
“陆先生，什么风把你吹来了？”  
齐乐天这才注意原来日近黄昏，窗外残阳如血，雾蒙蒙的，透不出一点温暖的光。  
莎莎见到来者，本能地挡在齐乐天身前。齐乐天想，陆帝还能怎样，还有什么花招，他可能也不会感到恐惧害怕。  
那个人已经没有办法从他手里夺走任何东西。毕竟他已失去一切，再无他物可丢。  
“莎莎，来，把杯子递给我。刚才我说了太多话，有点渴。陆先生来，怎么也不能怠慢了。”齐乐天接过莎莎递来的杯子，而后冲门口扬了扬下巴，“我一天没吃东西，肚子饿了。帮我去一品轩找老板打包两个菜回来。”

莎莎不放心，可拗不过齐乐天的坚持，一步三回头离开病房。她离开了病房，又从门外探进头，冲陆帝吐舌头，见对方瞪了自己一眼，赶忙跑走了。  
已经过去的曾经，齐乐天不想毫不知情的人参与。他向张嘉明讲述过一遍，就没力气再对别人讲。  
陆帝在他面前走来走去，不知想干什么。齐乐天看了眼晕，他也不想同陆帝耗太多时间，便直接问：“陆先生不回家陪陆太太，来找我有何贵干？”  
对方盯着齐乐天的腿，罕见地显出心神不宁的模样。他犹豫片刻，问齐乐天：“你的腿，情况怎么样？影响以后走路吗？”  
“没关系，过几个月就能好起来。”  
陆帝长吁一口气：“那就好。”  
“怎么，没把我撞残所以不开心？”  
齐乐天不傻，他猜得出左施施临时改戏，应该是有人在背后建议的结果。左施施的改动导演没叫停，想必也是他批准了的。可是齐乐天对此一无所知。  
“你看你，乐天，你都知道这些是为了影片效果……”  
“为了影片效果！你除了这句话还会找什么理由！”一句借口，齐乐天听了这么多年，早就听厌了，“陆帝，你想满足自己膨胀的欲望，想自己怎么折腾都没关系，别他妈拿别人的命开玩笑！”  
“嘿，别这样，我怎么会拿你的命开玩笑。我都是为了你好，你记得吗？你的演技有很多缺陷，不过没关系，我可以帮你，就像原来那样……  
乐天，你怎么能离开我，你根本离不开我。  
没有我你怎么行？”

齐乐天听得都要笑了。把人踩到谷底再献上温柔，这么多年，陆帝一丁点长进都没有。齐乐天想，自己当年摔倒再站起来，发觉脚下的地面和原本的世界中间隔了条峡谷。他失去自信，又容易多想，别人简单几句话都信。好不容易有个人扔给他一根绳，看似能爬回原本的世界，他就牢牢攥住。谁知那是一条毒蛇，咬他不止一口，爬遍身体的毒素现在还清不干净。  
他有些可怜左施施。那个女孩为了自己所谓的爱情披荆斩棘，而她誓死要捍卫的人，却企图勾回旧情人。  
这种人，他齐乐天哪敢要。  
“陆帝，该说的我几年前都说了。我的心意不会改变。希望这部片子之后，我和你再没瓜葛。”  
陆帝温顺的面具，一点点碎裂瓦解。他面色涨得通红，双眼也刷上血色。他靠近齐乐天，拎起齐乐天的病号服，一只手握紧拳头举在空中：“你怎么能甩我！你竟然敢甩我！”  
齐乐天用尽全力挥动手中的玻璃杯，直冲陆帝嘴角来了一下。陆帝根本毫无防备，被齐乐天掀倒在床边。“不好意思啊陆先生，我昨天撞了车，手还拿不稳。”  
“行啊齐乐天，你胆肥了？！你小时候睡了多少人拿到那些角色？那些角色凭什么都是你的？你根本不配！要我说不止张嘉明那部片子，你其余的角色也应该是我的！看看你给我介绍的那些，都是什么玩意儿！为什么不把你自己的角色介绍给我！”  
原来如此。陆帝接近他，贬低他，又温柔相待。每一点，每一次行动的源头，都不过是能让他自我满足的心更加膨胀而已。  
“陆帝，我对你有过感情。  
但那根本不是爱。  
我没有爱过你，你也从来没爱过我。  
你爱的始终是你自己，爱的是那个装作爱我、装作情圣的那个你自己。”  
陆帝滚起身，疯狗一样扑到齐乐天床边。

“学弟，你找齐乐天有何贵干？”门口的声音，打断了极尽滑稽的闹剧，“连医院内不能大声喧哗都不懂？”  
张嘉明手扶在门框上，头发凌乱，额角带汗，衣褶间夹杂着烟土和风的味道。不知是不是黄昏的原因，对方面色丝毫不见好转，不像睡了一天后睡饱的样子。  
“当然是关心乐天了。”  
“既然这样，我真得谢谢你关心我的演员了。走，学弟，学长请你吃顿饭去。”  
“学长，我看不用了吧，”陆帝刚被齐乐天的玻璃杯砸过，嘴角肿着，避开伤口说话的姿势别提多可笑，“我还得回家陪老婆。”  
“你都能来找小齐，难道不是时间多得很？上次你要跟我叙旧，时间多不合适。”  
不容陆帝分辩，张嘉明便使劲捏住陆帝的肩膀。陆帝的表情变得狰狞，好似在忍耐痛苦一般。齐乐天看不懂，也不想继续和陆帝纠缠。他偏过头，可能也是张嘉明的出现让他变得安心，他方才还带刺的表情黯淡下来。  
张嘉明看了他一眼，硬拖陆帝出了病房。  
路上堵得很，陆帝一直心神不宁的样子，接了好几个电话，最后语气也变得不耐烦。张嘉明倒不慌不忙，他问司机师傅能不能吸烟，被应允后，自己摇下窗，拿根烟叼在嘴里。陆帝见了连忙递火，张嘉明根本不睬他。  
越是安静，陆帝的呼吸声就越明显。车窗外灯光琉璃，时明时暗，偶尔打在他脸上，全是汗。他几次跟张嘉明说“老婆在催”，要不就是“咱别跑那么远，就近吃”。开始张嘉明不理他，后来兴许烦了，跟他说“带你吃好的带你喝酒，别废话”，陆帝就再也不敢吭声。  
当年张嘉明就是这样，拍戏大多一声不响，遇到不满意就一遍一遍来。陆帝当时真以为张嘉明是不是和他有仇，似乎每一场戏张嘉明都不满意。张嘉明不耐烦时爱皱眉头抽烟，后来他对张嘉明简直产生心理阴影，见了那副样子就怕。  
他生怕张嘉明会对他怎样，连连改口：“我以后再也不去找乐天了，这部戏是最后一次。”  
张嘉明眼都不抬。

平日二十分钟的路整整堵了一个多钟头，到达目的地，陆帝连滚带爬下了车。他想跑，可这地方他人生地不熟，根本没来过。周遭笼罩着油污，黑黢黢的，头顶高架线摇摇欲坠，远离了他所知的世界。  
张嘉明指着前面“老王面店”四个字，让陆帝进去。  
见来者，店老板给张嘉明端了一碗面，又他俩一人上了一瓶酒，上面标的度数吓人。  
“学长现在忙，没时间买好酒，直接从市场提了两瓶。这酒够劲，今天不醉不归。”说着，张嘉明满上一盅，推给陆帝，自己也倒满一盅，一饮而尽。  
陆帝腿肚子开始打颤。他端起酒，象征性抿了一小口，就放下了杯子。“学长……我、我能不能点道下酒菜？空腹喝酒容易伤身。”  
“你现在知道空腹喝酒伤身，灌齐乐天酒的时候就不知道？”  
“那时候、那时候我们可都是闹着玩的，根本没当真。是乐天做人太真，应了我们的玩笑而已。”  
张嘉明听后，放下筷子，绕到陆帝身边，拿着他的酒杯抵到他嘴边，陆帝连忙缩回脖子，乖乖地灌下满杯酒。  
陆帝酒量不好，这么高度数一杯吹，喝下去就开始发晕。他脸涨得通红，完全看不出什么偶像明星的样子。张嘉明碗里的面也吃了大半。他擦擦嘴，掰了掰手指，骨节咔咔作响。他一手拎着酒瓶、一手拽起陆帝的领子就往侧门绕。他对老王说：“后巷借我用用。”  
“别打翻垃圾。”老王嘱咐张嘉明，挥挥手让他出去了。

后巷浸满各种剩饭剩菜的馊味，隆冬时节也不得安宁。张嘉明把陆帝甩到墙角，又捏起他下巴，直接往他肚里灌了半瓶。他酒没全喝下去，就呕了出来，各种污秽物吐了满地，吐得心肺都要错位。  
他总算吐完，就是站不起来。缓了许久才挤出一句话：“你这么干……也不怕被人拍？”  
“放心，这个破地方，不用怕你自己的丑相被人看见。”  
“你和姓齐的那档子事，也不怕我说出去？”  
“你去。”  
陆帝没想到，张嘉明根本不怕他这点威胁。他好不容易爬起来，打算反击，可拳头都是软的，根本使不上力气。张嘉明见了好笑，上去就给了他一拳，就是他打齐乐天的位置：“这一拳是替齐乐天打的。”同一位置接连被揍了两次，陆帝立马受不住，跪在地上猛咳，嘴里吐出来的全是血。  
“你、你……”陆帝颤颤巍巍从口袋里拿手机，可他连手机都拿不住，掉在地上，翻到了他的呕吐物中。他想吼出来，被张嘉明一拳顶回去。他再有反应，张嘉明照例拳头伺候。  
陆帝被噎得一句都讲不出，只能干瞪着对方。  
“我知道《错爱》里那个角色应该是齐乐天的。说实话，我很后悔没有重新选角，”张嘉明终于失去了耐心，“你是我电影里最大的污点。”  
“我可是电影学院的高材生！我的演技……”  
“你哪配提演技！”  
说完，张嘉明直接把酒瓶砸碎在陆帝身边。陆帝吓得直叫，躲到巷子深处，久久不敢爬出来半步。

齐乐天拍摄最后一场戏时，已近年关。  
不知是不是那天他强硬的态度奏了效，陆帝在片场没有找他麻烦也没跟他说话，一直躲在休息室没和齐乐天碰面。齐乐天倒落得清闲，导演和片场工作人员也对他恭敬了许多，那一场他拍得意外顺利。  
导演喊通过的时候，齐乐天向所有片场人员鞠了躬，拎出一早准备好的年货递给各位，祝他们来年事事顺心，阖家幸福。里面码了几方城里有名的五宝斋的熏肉，还有春联和福字，工作人员都赞他有心，也对他送上祝福。  
年货齐乐天也给陆帝准备了一份。每个人都有，偏偏少了陆帝的不合适。不过陆帝不见他，他也不愿主动招惹，便把陆帝那份递给了左施施，并真诚地对她说祝你幸福。左施施辩得很快，她连忙接你不勾引我男人我会更幸福。  
左施施拍完戏就戴回钻戒，迫不及待向世人炫耀自己的爱情。齐乐天真心觉得眼前的人太可怜。但无论他说什么都不合适，最终只得斟酌思量，告诉对方：“自己保重。”

齐乐天所有工作已经结束，即便有补拍的戏也都要来年再议。他腿伤还未痊愈，独自住在破旧的小屋毕竟不方便，拍完戏后就动身回老家了。  
离开前他找管月要角色，管月还觉得好奇，明明张嘉明选他做男主角。齐乐天听后又把自己腿伤嘲了一通，嘲得体无完肤。他说自己不能走不能跑，哪里能拍张嘉明的片子。  
管月听了长叹一口气，几次想说安慰齐乐天的话，都被齐乐天堵回去。他就说要剧本，要合适自己的角色，刚好过年空闲时可以看看。管月哪敢提，近来最适合他的角色只有一个，就是张嘉明的男主角。  
管月心里这样想，但还是在几小时之后把一叠剧本塞进莎莎手里。  
莎莎年前最后一项工作，就是给齐乐天送剧本。她去探访齐乐天的时，给他拎了许多坚果和熏肉，一看都是上等品，看得齐乐天有点不敢接。莎莎倒是对齐乐天感激得很。她感谢齐乐天教给她很多道理，总觉得年货不足以表达感谢，又觉得过年要和齐乐天分开一阵子会想他，说着说着鼻子开始抽气。  
好在她很快调整好情绪，不用齐乐天安慰，又是那个精神百倍的莎莎。她蹦蹦跳跳上了一辆车，摇下车窗，和齐乐天告别，告诉他自己要回家。  
齐乐天觉得，自己也到了回家的时候了。  
公司里替齐乐天准备了车送他回老家。抵达目的地时，齐乐天的父亲还在大棚里忙，母亲为他张罗饭菜，灶台上摆得全都是齐乐天的钟爱。  
齐乐天的母亲看到他的腿伤，连忙让他回屋休息。他没应，而是搬了个凳子坐在灶台旁打下手。  
这种久违的日子，也让齐乐天感受到难得的平和。这段时间萦绕在心头的不安，他想，自己终于可以放下了。  
即便又一次错过了张嘉明的片子，他的人生也还在继续，演艺生涯也是一样。他猜这不是张嘉明最后一部片子，只要演下去，总有一天又能够和对方交汇。只是这个故事，这个角色，太契合他的心境。他舍不得，却又不得不放下。  
毕竟他不想耽误张嘉明一分钟。他清楚张嘉明等待这个机会有多久。

在家无所事事的日子飞逝而过。转眼就到了除夕夜。齐乐天的父亲那天没去干活，一家人围着茶几嗑瓜子看电视，亲戚们按习俗中午去他家吃过八大碗——鸡鸭鱼牛羊猪，外加豆腐和青菜——一样不少一样不缺，预示着来年也是同样完满如常。中午吃完了聊够了，晚上一人来一海碗饺子。  
齐乐天吃到了包着豆腐的那个，亲戚们都说他来年有福。他笑笑，只当是老天给他的一点安慰。  
亲戚们吃完晚饭各自回家，守着自家人度过旧年最后的时分。家里立刻安静下来。齐乐天无事可做，看了一会儿电视，觉得无趣，就到卧房打开灯，拿出剧本来翻看。  
万籁俱寂，仿佛世间万物都在安静地掸去身上旧时的尘埃，为了崭新地迎接明日。  
这个时候突然响起的异样声音，别提有多突兀了。隆隆的发动机声由远及近，最后停在他家门口。  
齐乐天觉得纳闷，该拜的年都拜了，该送的祝福都送了，除夕之夜，究竟还有谁会来自己家？难道……是小偷强盗之类的？也不该，他们也总该有要回家的时候。  
父母在屋里看电视，没作反应。齐乐天就架起拐杖，向院门外走去。他脚步慢，还没到门口，铁门就铿锵作响。“我开门，你们别管了。”齐乐天冲屋里喊。他听到仿佛有人在叫他，可人声被愈发热闹的响动盖过去。  
远方寺庙里开始敲钟，鞭炮响也应声而起。古钟敲过一百零八下之后，就意味着旧日已除，新的一年红火到来。  
齐乐天抬起铁销，推开门栓，外面的人便自己拉开了门。  
年间无月，齐乐天自然晓得。可他仔细看清眼前的人，仿佛整个世界都变得敞亮。那个人一副风尘仆仆的模样，双眼幽深，眼睛深处光亮似天上繁星。  
“张、张老师？你怎么来了？”  
“我来还你东西。”

张嘉明说的是真的。  
他近来一直为新片焦头烂额。目前看来他的新片《孤旅》没法按时开拍，可筹备工作一分钟也不能停。关键的就是男主角的人选。田一川倒没催促张嘉明快做决定——他递给张嘉明一叠履历让他看，说里面的人全是档期空，并且听说齐乐天腿伤无法正常按时开拍，主动愿意和张嘉明合作的人。  
自己的想法，张嘉明也都跟田一川表达了。站在老板的角度，他不太赞同，可是张嘉明太执拗，他也知道张嘉明执拗起来，牛羊驴马一起上也拉不回，便改口说考虑考虑。  
田一川这一考虑，就考虑到了全公司人都放春节假。张嘉明一下子落了单，根本不清楚能做什么，连去老王家吃口面都成问题。老王说要带夫人去外地探访女儿，大概要住几个月。临走他把钥匙给了张嘉明，让他偶尔帮忙照看店，注意漏水漏气的情况，别让店里植物枯萎。  
张嘉明满口答应，只觉又少了个能说话的人。  
学生时代，张嘉明和在国内拍片的家人一起过年；后来毕业了，他每年去找宋亚天。结果今年连宋亚天也还在忙。本来他的片子就定在贺岁档上映，结果拍摄加后期严重推迟，到现在终剪还没完成。为数不多几次聚会，也都在听宋亚天抱怨田一川态度太强硬。  
张嘉明觉得，这大概就是所谓难兄难弟的写照。  
除夕之日，张嘉明赋闲在家不知做什么好。总说新年要有新气象，他深觉写完剧本后的房间，如同风卷残云后的残骸。  
他撕掉废弃不要的故事梗概，塞在许多不再喜欢的书里，捆成一捆，等来年卖给收废品的，好歹也够一碗面钱。凌乱的桌面在他的辛勤劳作下变得整洁。他移开电脑，打算擦擦桌子，结果发现电脑下面垫着一个薄本。  
那个是早先齐乐天交给他的阅片笔记中的一本。他当时没看完，留在自己身边，后来愣是找不到了，怎想当时写剧本把电脑搬来搬去，最后不小心放在了齐乐天的本子上。他当时没好意思对齐乐天讲，总觉得迟早能找回那一本，迟早能读完。  
如今果真被他找到。  
可他还欠齐乐天一句感谢。谢谢对方理解自己如此透彻。  
张嘉明终于找到了归处。

齐乐天的老家离城里车程大约三个钟头，张嘉明一路很顺，到齐乐天家也比预定要早。齐乐天的家乡，他在传说和故事中听到，但从未亲眼见过。红砖黑瓦青石板，缝隙中是几日前落地未化的雪，墙头是几枝探头的冬梅。  
张嘉明快走两步，走在前面为齐乐天开门。见门外有动静，齐乐天的双亲调小电视机的声音，连忙站起来。  
“爸，妈，这位就是张嘉明。张老师。”  
张嘉明自我介绍，鞠躬，毕恭毕敬向长辈问好。这副乖宝宝的模样，齐乐天第一次见。他觉得有趣，在张嘉明旁边偷着乐，结果被张嘉明一眼瞪回去。  
张嘉明手里两大袋东西，一弯腰一抬头闹出点动静。齐家父母连忙接过来，放到茶几上，鲜香味道霎时散漫全屋。齐乐天朝袋子里瞅了瞅，有柴煲亭的烧鸡，月钩铺的烧鸭，鲜滋坊的铁锅酥鱼，五宝斋的熏肉，有各种干果小吃，还有一只产自波尔多的陈酿。齐乐天看得口水都要下来了，可为时已晚，钟声过半，电视里也开始准备倒数。  
齐家规矩是十二点一过，互相拜年，而后在睡梦中度过新年最初的时光。照这情形，张嘉明今晚得睡在齐家。  
“乐天，你也没说有人要来，客房床上堆的都是年饰，根本没法睡人。”  
齐乐天心想，张老师要来我也不知道。  
“那就……那就跟我，跟我一起睡也不是不行。”齐乐天一句话也说得有些艰难。  
“别闹了乐天，你的床那么小，哪能睡得下两个大男人。”齐母严肃地反对了齐乐天的提议。  
“那我去收拾客房？”  
“得了吧你，好好养你的腿。”齐母白了齐乐天一眼，脸上写着别急着装勤快做家务了。她站起来环视屋子一圈，然后从电视柜下面翻出一把钥匙，递给齐乐天：“你们过去睡吧。”  
齐乐天接过钥匙，脸刷地红透了：“怎么能过去睡啊！”  
“不就是套房子吗？当然是让人住的。”  
“那也……”齐乐天急得百口莫辩。  
“过去哪儿睡？”张嘉明问。  
“我的婚房。”

新年如期而至，四人互相道贺，就由张嘉明陪齐乐天离开了。二人走到隔壁，齐乐天打开隔壁厅里的灯，然后就看到张嘉明毫不符合方才温文尔雅气质地笑弯了腰。  
“张老师……”  
“我说啊小齐，既然你觉得那么尴尬，就没必要跟过来。”  
“这是我的婚房，我当然要第一个睡！”  
齐乐天尽自己最快速度走到卧室，拽出被子，大字型往床上一躺。床很宽，余下的位置足够张嘉明睡。张嘉明关了灯，也躺在齐乐天身旁。  
这张床他本应和未来妻子共眠，现在身边人却成了张嘉明。他铺盖龙凤呈祥的锦面被褥，旁边的人却是张嘉明，真有种说不出的怪异感。视线里只剩黑，他们反而更能清晰感受到彼此的存在。齐乐天觉得大概只有自己会想到不该想的地方，也大概只有自己因为赋闲在家日日好眠，到头来晚上根本睡不着。  
他怕吵醒张嘉明，一直不敢动，可这个姿势他躺得不舒服，伤腿还有些涨，不得不换个姿势。他翻了个身，发现身旁的张嘉明也睁着眼。  
齐乐天对张嘉明说：“张老师，我带你去个地方。”  
张嘉明给齐乐天穿好衣服，又在身上裹了层被子，生怕齐乐天冻着。齐乐天被裹成一团，张嘉明直笑他像蓬蓬的长毛兔。他蹲在床边，让齐乐天趴上来，小心翼翼起身，问了好多次齐乐天姿势对不对头。  
齐乐天回答没问题，指路让张嘉明向前走。他们入了院，出了门，街上放炮的人都已散去，空气中全是硝烟和喜庆。

虽然腿伤着，齐乐天却显得格外高兴。他一会儿说“张老师带我飞到天边”，一会儿在张嘉明耳边哼“我有一头小毛驴，我从来也不骑”。张嘉明觉得好笑，故意晃了晃，齐乐天赶忙搂紧他，勒得张嘉明直喊“松点，我快被你夹死了”。  
“张老师，不正经，嘿嘿嘿。”  
明白过来齐乐天说什么，张嘉明顺手捏了下齐乐天臀瓣，惹得齐乐天立马安静下来。  
“你想怎么不正经？”张嘉明手没移开。  
“张老师，今天就别不正经了。我的腿……”  
“别傻了，我开玩笑。”  
睡意涌来，齐乐天不再异常亢奋。他声音也变低变沉，趴在张嘉明耳边，如一块棉纱，暖得张嘉明心头发软。  
继续走下去，他们进到一片空旷的地里。齐乐天说到了，拍了拍张嘉明肩膀，让张嘉明抬起头。张嘉明顺着齐乐天手望过去，天幕中全是星辰之光，不知疲倦，燃烧着自己的热量。  
这样的星空，张嘉明十几年没见过了。  
“张老师，这个当给你的压岁钱，好不好？不对，也不是压岁钱，我比你小，不能给年长的人压岁钱，就当礼物吧，张老师春节快乐……”  
“谢谢你，春节快乐。”张嘉明回过头，一张嘴，哈出的白气和齐乐天的吐息纠缠在一起。  
齐乐天紧了紧手，低下头，抵在张嘉明后颈，没了反应。半晌，张嘉明感觉到后颈一阵潮湿，顺着衣领，灌进他衣服之间。  
齐乐天哭了。他的呼吸越来越剧烈，泪悄无声息，仿佛在强忍着什么。张嘉明便保持着姿势，一动不动，直到齐乐天安静下来，他才问：“回家？”  
“张老师，我特别羡慕那个人。”齐乐天答非所问。  
“什么人？”  
“《孤旅》的男主角。我真的特羡慕他，他可以演你的片子，演那么棒的片子。而那个角色本来可以是我的，我又……又要错过……为什么……”  
“你为什么羡慕你自己？”  
“是，我就羡慕我自……”齐乐天说着，发觉不大对劲，“我怎么，我不羡慕……”  
“你是《孤旅》的男主角。我之前没说清楚？”  
“可是我腿断了。没办法按时开拍。”  
“齐乐天，为了片子达到最完美的效果，我一定会用最适合的人。所以我愿意等你，多久都愿意，直到你好起来为止。”  
张嘉明的声音，散播在广阔的土地上，传得很远，满天繁星也听得清楚。


	3. 挚爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 田宋的故事在这一章

每年春节伊始，宋亚天都习惯给张嘉明打个电话。今年也不例外。电话第一次没接起来，宋亚天拨了第二次，才听到张嘉明的声音。他们照例问候彼此春节快乐，然后宋亚天问张嘉明怎么打两次电话才请得动他大驾。  
张嘉明讲：“我和齐乐天在他家地里看星星。”  
听到张嘉明的回答，宋亚天心里莫名一阵暖。他连忙拽田一川又道句“新年快乐”，而后挂了电话。  
宋亚天先前觉得张嘉明在除夕夜里过得都太孤独，即使在自己身边，也散不去那股气息。而那句看星星，在他听来音调是上扬的，带着和煦的风，吹融沉积的冬雪。

张嘉明除夕夜从不睡，每年拉宋亚天守夜，说什么错过新年第一缕阳光，一整年都不会好过。田一川不放心两位少年大冬天骑几十公里自行车去城外山上看日出，心甘情愿做司机。  
张嘉明选择的观日地点，是他们所居住的城市的著名景点，涯水湾。那是景城中最高的一座山，据说当年某位富甲劈山凿湖，才在城市边缘造出峭壁惊涛临万丈般的景致。不知传说是真是假，可以在云雾缭绕中看到朝阳，难怪张嘉明每年如此坚持。  
破晓之时，张嘉明会喊出新一年的愿望。张嘉明每年都发誓“要拍出好电影”，然后拉着宋亚天也必须说，不说出来就不灵了。结果宋亚天脱口而出“和田老师一起拍出好电影”，三个人全惊愕在原地。田一川听后笑得像背后的初日，用身体挡住宋亚天通红的脸。他背对着张嘉明，亲吻了宋亚天的额头，宋亚天的眼角，还有宋亚天的双唇。  
那一年宋亚天刚结束大学第一个学期，有志同道合的朋友，有深爱的人。他踌躇满志，以为自己无所不能。  
转年，宋亚天就和田一川分手了。田一川还会去他家过年，但不再陪二人疯。毕竟少年长大，无需温巢，亦能展翅高飞。  
有一年张嘉明缺席了。那年他找了个小情人，和一群人买醉，宋亚天电话他问候新年时，听到有人躺在张嘉明身下承欢。后来，田一川领回家一位温文美丽的女士。他们没有听完新年钟声，没有在第一时间互相问候。  
自此以后，新年出现在涯水湾的只有宋亚天一个人。他独自爬上山顶，额头冰凉，却满是汗水。他在山顶坐了大半天，还是只有自己一个人。

平稳的车速渐渐放缓，窗外模糊的景色变得清晰。田一川说“到了”，然后熄了火。他们前方只有一点被车灯照亮的范围，可宋亚天也能认得出，这里是涯水湾。  
“你还记得啊。”宋亚天还以为今年来不及了。  
“记得。本来今年就想和你一起来。”  
田一川摇下车窗，点燃一支烟。二月午夜的冷气灌入车内，激得宋亚天打了个寒颤。田一川见状要灭烟，宋亚天说“别麻烦”，就从后座拿过那条大毯子，盖在二人腿上。  
宋亚天看了看表，估摸还要几个钟头才是日出。他特地查了查天气预报，还好春节这天显示天晴，万里无云，气温宜人，是上天再美不过的恩赐。  
“如果阴天我就直接带你回家睡觉了。”田一川说。  
宋亚天明白，田一川就是这样，即使冷战到分手那日，这个人还会在离开前为他煮一碗热汤。  
“田老板，你还记得我们第一次一起过年吗？”  
“记得。比现在还冷。”  
“我们当时，到底怎么熬下来的？”  
“太冷，所以只能抱在一起，也就没空吵架了。”

二人第一次一起过年，是宋亚天高三的寒假。  
高考生只有短短四天假期，宋亚天前一天下了课，特地坐末班公交车穿过整个景城，回家却发现母亲不在家。宋亚天的父母在他小时候就离婚了，这些年一直没见过父亲，他权当母亲是自己唯一的亲人。  
家里又黑又冷，唯独没有熟悉的身影。宋亚天急得着慌，连忙联系母亲，对方接了电话，他总算松了一口气。  
可是他的母亲回不来。她在外出差，临回家突遇暴雪，整个城市被封，大巴、火车和飞机，没一样能离开。风雪太大，信号也时有时无，宋亚天打了几次电话，最后不得不放弃。  
好在知晓对方平安，宋亚天也就不怕了。  
宋亚天回家只带了张嘉明抄给他的电影学院考试笔记，本来打算当放松看，结果越看越精神，一口气看到第二天早晨才入睡。  
他醒来已经是第二天下午，肚子饿得咕咕叫，冰箱里却空空如也。在家里翻了个底朝天，宋亚天好不容易翻出一包泡面。他烧开一壶水，边看电视边吃泡面，可是越看越无聊，越吃越冷。他觉得奇怪，本来以为是肚饿缺少能量，结果这才回过神，连忙摸了摸暖气，暖气片只有微微的热度。  
这下惨了。  
宋亚天试着打了几个电话，都是忙音。他情急之下打给了张嘉明，结果张嘉明那边信号不好，讲什么都听不清，问了半天才知道他和一群人去山里泡温泉了。  
难过地挂掉电话，宋亚天只能再次翻看电话簿。他从头到尾翻了好几遍，最后定格在一个名字上。  
宋亚天想，要不是万不得已，自己根本不想找这个讨厌的人。  
田一川。

宋亚天初遇田一川那天，对方留很短的头发，穿白衬衫灰色裤子，挽起半截袖，排布下一场戏的机位。全场数他最忙，跑前跑后，却没有落下一丁点细节。宋亚天喜欢做事认真仔细的人，他忍不住，一直盯着在偌大片场里还没有迷失方向的田一川。  
宋亚天简直要被田一川的样子迷倒。如今他想起这种类似一见钟情的错觉，身上鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。田一川大概就是他的死穴，他想躲也躲不过。没遇到也罢，可是宋亚天几乎想不到这种可能性。  
他注定在那天对张嘉明伸出手。  
他注定在那天遇到田一川。  
在片场培养出来的敏锐目光，让田一川根本无法忽略一直追随自己的视线。那视线他从没见过，像清晨，透着新鲜和刺激，是一天中最好的时光。他见对方穿着和张嘉明一样的校服，就问张嘉明：“那人谁啊？”  
“我们班班长。叫宋什么天什么的，没记住。”  
“你都把人拐来了，好歹也上点心。”  
说完，田一川冲宋亚天走过去，伸出手向宋亚天问好，问他的名字。宋亚天认真回答了，认真地叫他“田导”，还认真赞美了他，话语简直像标准答案一样好听。张嘉明勾来个什么样的不好，偏偏勾来个优等生，田一川想，这种类型太难对付了。凡事爱讲大道理，还有在学校被追捧膨胀出的优越感，田一川不爱应付。  
“你喜欢电影？”田一川随口问。  
“嗯，喜欢！”确实，宋亚天课余时间唯一的爱好，就是打着学英文的名义看电影。  
“想拍？”  
宋亚天不清楚。他面前的世界面前的人，全都在闪闪发亮。新奇的一切都在对他招手，让他快点过来。

宋亚天先前并没有太明确的人生目标，学习好考个好成绩，大概足够。他偶尔梦想过在唯一的业余爱好中有所建树，可那个世界离他太远，想想他就觉得自己可笑得很。没想到当他真正看到眼前的一切时，才发觉原来电影的魅力完全超越了他的想象。从一点一滴一个镜头开始，最后连接成宏大的篇章。  
他想试试。  
宋亚天犹豫着点了点头。  
田一川见宋亚天肯定的回答，嗤笑一声：“优等生，别闹了，快回去好好学习。小心念不好书家长罚你面壁。”  
“这……我……”宋亚天没想到对方会这样回答他，就算宋亚天再不谙世事，他也明白对方的讽刺。宋亚天急得直跺脚，半天才挤出一句话：“我才不是优等生！”  
田一川觉得，张嘉明真是勾来一个无趣的人。他正考虑怎么继续打消宋亚天的念头，最近和他约会的片中的女主角凑过来，问他今晚能不能来自己住处。他说好，顺手搂过纤腰，和对方忘情地亲吻起来。  
男女之间旁若无人亲热的样子，全被宋亚天看在眼里。他有点被吓到，张着嘴动弹不得。那位女士嗔笑着推开田一川，指着宋亚天，让他注意还有孩子看着。  
田一川该猜到，面前的优等生一丁点经验都没有。他松开自己的床伴，走到宋亚天面前，挑起宋亚天的下颚。对方面颊通红，眼角都飘着羞涩，瞪大的眼睛里全是惊恐。田一川觉得有趣极了，低下头，在宋亚天嘴角啄了一下。  
宋亚天猛地推开田一川，后退两步，死命擦嘴角。他把嘴角擦得通红，擦出血印都没停手。  
田一川没想到对方这么大反应。他突然感觉自己身体哪里也多出一块相同的痕迹，勃发着一样的痛感。他不顾宋亚天反对，紧攥住对方的手，却又一次被甩开。  
混蛋，宋亚天想，自己的心被田一川整个揪了起来，拿在手里玩弄，七上八下，就是不放回原来的位置。  
那可是自己的初吻！

被夺走初吻的那一刻，宋亚天想，自己大概这辈子不会有求田一川的时刻。花花公子和优等生，本来就像两个平行平面内的直线，或许永无交叉的可能。  
可是当平面相叠，重合为了一个，走向千差万别的直线，终究会交汇在一起。  
比如宋亚天捏着手机，看着屏幕上是大字号的11位数，还有田一川三个字，简直想退回一日之前，提醒自己不要着急赶回家。  
至少留在学校，还有他不讨厌的值班老师可以聊天。  
宋亚天手指悬在拨通键上方，犹豫许久，觉得还是放弃为好，靠热水和被子，他不信自己撑不过漫漫长夜。他应该按下锁屏键，可手指却落在拨通键上。  
只响一下，田一川就接起来了：“你好？”  
“田、田……田……”先生？导演？宋亚天想了半天，寻不到一个合适的称谓。毕竟平时在片场遇到对方，他大多只会喊田一川“喂”“你”之类的通用称呼。  
“亚天啊，有什么事吗？”  
听筒里传来震天的音乐，嘈杂的呼唤，宋亚天甚至觉得自己听到了唇齿接触的响声。不行，宋亚天想，叫对方来能做什么？毕竟每一次见面，田一川三句不离“优等生快回家念书，做个乖宝宝”之类的话，来了也不过给对方徒增无趣罢了。  
“没，你玩得开心。新年快乐。”说完，宋亚天挂掉电话。他觉得房子里实在太冷，就钻回被子里，捧着热水，继续看张嘉明给他的笔记。

过了没多久，宋亚天听到敲门声。他起初有点害怕，除夕这个时间，本应万家灯火夜归息，怎么还会有人来敲门。他没敢穿拖鞋，踮着脚，一步一止，挪到门边。他扒着门，向猫眼外看了看，发现是田一川。  
宋亚天手足无措，他根本想不到这个人会站在自己家门口。欢乐的派对，迷醉的酒精，还有身材傲人的美人，这些田一川喜欢的东西，自己家一样也没有。  
“亚天，开门！”门外传来催促的声音。  
宋亚天连忙松开保险栓，打开锁，迎田一川进门。田一川看到他裹毯子带帽的造型愣了一下，随即反应过来，语气有些焦急地喊他：“你家这么冷也不说一句！”  
“你刚才玩得那么开心，我怕打扰你。”  
“记住了，这种事情更重要。大过年这么冷，万一生病怎么办？”  
没想到田一川居然真心实意关心起自己，宋亚天茫然地点了点头，回答：“谢谢。”  
“快收拾下东西，跟我走。”  
“我不走，万一我妈回来怎么办？”  
“她去哪儿了？”  
宋亚天告诉田一川自己母亲出差的目的地。  
“你没听说那边还封着城？”  
“万一她找到办法了呢？”  
“你这个人……真是死脑筋。”田一川敞开宽大的棉服，把宋亚天一把搂在怀中，圈在里面。宋亚天反应不过来，头都要缩到衣服中，可衣服里满是香烟味和田一川的体味，他一闻心跳就会加速。  
“谢、谢谢田先生，我……我现在不太冷。”宋亚天想逃，可田一川手更长，力气更大，他根本逃不掉。田一川炽热的手掌按在他胸口，热度透过布料，透过皮肤，传到他心脏表面。  
这下宋亚天动都不敢动。

“刚才干什么呢？”田一川问宋亚天。他那么近，翻飞的气息，低沉的声音，一同敲打着宋亚天的耳鼓。宋亚天想，自己耳朵一定红了。  
“看考试用的笔记。”宋亚天想了想，补充道，“电影学院的备考笔记。”  
“哦？你拿来给我看看？”  
“在床上，我拿……啊！”  
宋亚天刚要拉开棉服拉链，没想到田一川居然托着他，将他腾空抱起。记事以后，再没有人抱过他，他根本不晓得如何反应好，连手脚都不知道该放哪里。他第一次近距离观察田一川：棱角分明，下颚冒出胡渣，凹在眼窝中的双眼如剑似刃。他看愣了，连到了床边都不知道。  
“原来是这本啊，”田一川拿起床上的笔记本，翻来覆去看了几遍，“是我写的。我就说，嘉明那种电影学院的内定生来找我，说让我写考试要点。我猜不是他用是你用，所以特地写得工整仔细地写。”  
宋亚天拜托张嘉明帮他找人补习相关知识，没想到对方找的竟然是田一川。  
“我以为……你讨厌我。原来还帮我这么认真写笔记……”  
“等等，我几时讨厌过你？”  
“那你还总讽刺我，让我回去念书。”  
“亚天，那不是讽刺。你一直以来的目标是什么？考好大学找好工作，赚钱养家，对不对？那你就认真冲着那条路走。电影不是心血来潮，说拍就能拍。”  
那一刻，宋亚天仿佛见到初遇时候的田一川，带着他喜欢的认真表情为他指路。宋亚天点了点头：“我是认真的。不是为了跟你较劲。”早些年，宋亚天也曾听不惯田一川的冷嘲热讽，较劲说要上电影学院。可他现在跟着张嘉明跑了两年多，见到了那个不一样的迷人世界，再让他回去，回到平淡无奇的规矩人生，他怎么肯。  
“这一行生存艰难，要努力，但是更要天赋和机遇。天下说想拍电影的天才千千万万，最后没有几个能杀出这条血路，你知道吗？”  
“我知道，可是我不试试，你怎么知道我不行？”  
田一川听后没立刻回答。他顿了顿，轻声说“也对”，而后在宋亚天耳边大笑，仿若火，让宋亚天觉得窗外越来越黑的夜都被烧得通红锃亮：“你说得好，我喜欢！”  
喜欢。宋亚天人生中第一次如此直观地听到这个词，喜欢。被田一川亲吻后留下的感觉，又回到身体里。

彼时天那么冷，宋亚天心却是暖的。田一川的怀抱那么热，能驱散世间一切冰寒与不安。  
现在暖风打到最大，腿上盖着毯子，宋亚天被吹得额头冒汗。可他心里是一汪结冰的大湖，根本看不到冰下暗涌的水流。他们之间只剩工作，感情的话，二人都很有默契，一句不提。  
“田老板，我的片子剪完了。”  
“行，等我们看完日出，我就检查。”  
“我都按你说的做了，你还要查什么！你为什么偏偏对这部片子不满意！”  
田一川看着宋亚天，眼神里包含着千言万语，却没有吐露一句。他指缝间的香烟烧了很久，烟灰禁不住重力作用，截断下坠，在外套上烧了个小洞。他些许懊丧地掸去烟灰，按灭烟头，从盒子里又叼出一颗烟。  
“我也要。”宋亚天伸手，要夺田一川的烟盒。田一川反应快，藏回了兜里，可他藏不住嘴里那支，还是被宋亚天夺走了。宋亚天把烟放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，然后含住，口齿不清地问田一川：“借个火。”  
田一川拿出磨旧的打火机，打着火，递到宋亚天面前。宋亚天身体凑过去，拉过田一川的腕子点烟。烟燃了，宋亚天手却没松开。

“田老板，给我看看这火机行吗？”  
“不行。”  
“这是我送的对不对？”  
“是，你送我的三十岁生日礼物。”  
“那给我看看又能怎么样。”  
宋亚天攥得田一川手指爆青筋，手肿胀麻痹。田一川终于还是没能捏住珍视的礼物。  
那枚小小的银色火机，落在宋亚天掌心。宋亚天看都没看一眼就攥在手里，田一川晓得，宋亚天用的力道很大，甚至比刚才还大。他的样子像是要捏碎这段过往，让它化作尘埃，消散在云烟之中。  
“宋亚天，还给我。”  
印象中，田一川很少连名带姓地称呼宋亚天，宋亚天也想不到，对方竟能为一个打火机这么认真。而送礼的主人在他眼前，他却视而不见。  
“田老板，你发现了吗，这个打火机陪你的时间比我都要长。”宋亚天蜷缩的手掌摊开，里面的东西掉回主人手中，徒留几道血痕割裂了掌纹。  
田一川盯着宋亚天，他突然掀开二人之间的储物箱，把打火机扔进去，然后推平副驾驶位，翻身压在宋亚天身上。他动作太大，碰到了车上的音响。碟机里开始放“不应有恨，何事长向别时圆”。  
“田老板，我们分手都十几年了，你还要凡事都拿上床解决吗？”宋亚天死死抵住田一川肩膀，不肯松手。  
二人相望无言，音箱中流出的缠绵女声，对他们悠悠唱道——  
“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟”。

在景城，开年的头几日各有各的说法。这大年初三，不兴走亲访友，据说易与人发生口角，会破了一整年的和气。宋亚天除了例行给在国外旅游的母亲报了平安，其余人连电话都不敢打，也不敢出门，只能蹲在家里看碟片。  
保洁阿姨过年不来，茶几底下的碟片箱子早已积了一层灰。宋亚天掀开，戴上眼镜一张张翻过。这些碟片都是田一川从世界各地为宋亚天搜罗来的。  
宋亚天高三时，田一川每周为他拎来一大袋，美其名曰提高英语听力。里面有法语片意语片西语片，就是没几部讲英文的，不过宋亚天倒是看得开心，囫囵吞着夹生的英文字幕也没问题。  
后来高考完，二人更是正大光明腻在一起。若天气比较凉快，田一川照旧拿碟片到宋家，里面偶尔掺着些带荤的玩意，趁宋亚天母亲不在的时候放给宋亚天看。他喜欢看宋亚天浑身燥热，在茶几下偷偷摸摸做小动作。碰上天气最热的那几天，田一川会领宋亚天去街角的小剧院，把碟片塞给放映厅老板，享受包场待遇。如果宋亚天刚好挑到比较躁动的片子，终场结束后，他们可能离开得迟一些。  
这些碟片，他没想到能留这么久，直到现在也放得出。现代科技真是可怕，锁鲜一切，仿佛这张碟片转起来，当初一起看的两个人，还能再坐回茶几前安安静静看完一部片。

蹲在地上找到了想看的片子，宋亚天打算去拿包烟再回来看。他突然起身，一阵头晕，不得不坐下等待片刻。  
不知是不是这些天都没睡好的缘故，宋亚天感觉头很沉，就双手撑着支在茶几上。茶几是棕褐色，与宋亚天的房子整体装饰黑白风格截然不同，可他很喜欢。当初他买房的时候，他的母亲说，送他一样东西，随他挑，最后他挑了客厅里的茶几。  
宋亚天当年的书桌太小，两个人挤在一起，位置太尴尬，后来他干脆挪到客厅学习，这张茶几也成了他的书桌。他记得，田一川在这里教他念书，还教他亲吻，教他比亲吻还要更亲密的行为。宋亚天感觉，自己甚至能感受到过去的田一川留在上面的热度。  
之于他，每次回到家坐在这里，就像掉入时空漩涡——茶几周围是过去是回忆，之外全是疲惫的现实。  
是他要面对现在的田一川的现实。  
折腾了一会儿，宋亚天总算能坐定。他按下播放键，熟悉的城景从湖面上升起。这部片子宋亚天太熟悉，来自他最喜欢的导演。每一个镜头他都倒背如流，可他还是喜欢翻来覆去地看。他喜欢这位导演影片中暴烈的爽利感，无论怎样的愁绪，总会烟消云散。

宋亚天找了个舒服的姿势，一根接一根吸烟，缭绕的烟雾模糊了画面。他看着电视屏幕，一时恍惚，不知自己身在何时。当下，还是十几年前。  
看得正是入迷时候，宋亚天听到钥匙碰撞插进匙孔的声音，连忙按暂停。他记得几个钟头前母亲还跟他说，正在北海道美美地享受温泉，这会儿不可能回得来。  
那还有谁有自己家钥匙？  
宋亚天多半在外，不是在公司，就在别人的床上。他不喜欢带人回家，凡是有人想跟他回家，他立刻断绝和对方的往来。渐渐业界也传开流言，宋大导演是个怪人，一定是金屋藏娇，才不肯给人看。他们哪知道，宋亚天不过想要个没有别人踏入的空间，浑身是伤的时候躲起来藏起来，静静修养，待羽翼重振。  
除了刚搬家时，他带着母亲和张嘉明来暖过房，就没有别人了。  
不对，他突然想起，田一川也来过。  
那时候宋亚天找了个小情人，身娇体软，热情似火，天天在他身下放浪，索求不尽，与这个小情人银幕上“冷酷型男”形象相距甚远。有一次对方发烧，宋亚天去看他，结果最后被带上了床。那阵流感很严重，宋亚天仗着身体底子不错也没在意，结果被流感击倒，发高烧，一整天谁都联系不上他。田一川打了好几个电话，惊动了嘉明公司大半职员，最后还是从宋母手里借来钥匙，才进到宋亚天家。  
田一川不眠不休陪了宋亚天两天，宋亚天总算好起来。他睁眼便见田一川，对方第一句话就是“给我一把你家钥匙”。态度坚决，根本没有他反驳的余地。  
后来宋亚天找不到那位小情人了。再次见到对方，还是在一部不入流的偶像剧中，演女主角好友远方表哥隔壁班的同学。  
他的田老板，那么轻易就能左右一个人的命运。他满是唏嘘，又有后悔，是不是自己不应该递给田一川那把钥匙。  
毕竟最后一丁点没有田一川的空间，现在也被侵占了。

田一川推开门，听到电视响动，便问宋亚天：“看什么片子呢？”  
“小兔子乖乖。”宋亚天眼不离屏幕，把碟片壳子推给田一川。  
封面上身穿黄色运动衣手持太刀的金发女郎，掀起血雨。  
田一川笑道：“这是小兔子开开门，外面站着复仇新娘的故事？”  
宋亚天一字没答，田一川知道，对方大概已经看得入迷。他见桌上烟灰缸满了，便为宋亚天换了个新的，放在同样的位置，然后也加入观影行列。二人肩并肩并排而坐，沉默无言，被屏幕牵扯一情一绪，似极当年。  
这位导演也是田一川的最爱，当初是他介绍给宋亚天的。他猜宋亚天喜欢，果然对方就一直爱着。  
工作方面，田一川自诩最了解宋亚天。这么多年，他也算拉着宋亚天趟过来了这汪浑水，现在站在风景不错的岛上，暂时歇脚。地图上标着，东方的岛上埋着两箱金币，西方的岛上有数不尽的珠宝，北方的岛上有佳肴美酒。有人自然喜欢这岛上的美景，可田一川知道，宋亚天不想要金币不想要珠宝不想要佳肴美酒，更不想要脚下的风景。他想要远处看不到顶的险峰，拼了命地想要站在顶端。  
田一川全明白，更清楚宋亚天巨大的心理压力来源于此，但他不明白为什么。  
他亲眼看着宋亚天一次次把自己逼向绝境，却无能为力。  
田一川觉得，《远大前程》不是别人的故事，不是剧中人物的故事。他看到了鲜活的宋亚天，站在刀锋上奔跑，脚下一片血海汪洋。他逼着宋亚天一遍遍改过，不过希望对方不要走得太远太偏，把自己伤得体无完肤。  
可惜事与愿违。  
宋亚天明明在他眼前，却距离他很远。田一川从未如此真切地感觉，自己已经失去了这个人。

精彩的电影总是很短。还没看够，就结束了。房间重新回归死寂，静得可怕。  
半晌，宋亚天才小声说了句：“好厉害啊。喂，你还记得吗？我那时候一直跟你说，想要一起拍出好电影。现在想想，我的梦想已经实现了。”他用手肘捅了捅田一川，笑着偏过头，才发现田一川看他的眼神不对劲。  
不对，不是的。田一川想告诉宋亚天，你现在一点都不开心。不要笑，不要摆出哭一般笑的表情。  
田一川一字一顿地问他：“这样就够？”  
“是，我别无所求。”宋亚天答得简单又坚定。  
说完，宋亚天没想到，田一川猛地使蛮力压倒他，他的头重重地磕在地板上。对方似饥饿的困兽，啃噬他的嘴唇。田一川舔得他没有一点力气，他根本招架不住，头生疼，又晕，明明难受得不行，他还是感觉到了身体微妙的变化。  
他身体的死穴，他的弱点，田一川还记得一清二楚。  
宋亚天视线逐渐模糊，他趁着理智存活的一线，使劲咬住田一川。田一川吃痛地停下动作，血珠从唇边渗出。  
“田一川！你想干什么！”  
“如果我说我还有所求呢？”  
“你真的以为我是你那些小情人，说来就来，说走就走！”宋亚天捂住胸口，狂乱的心跳亦无法平复。  
“亚天，我们重新……”  
宋亚天看到过去的自己手牵意气风发的田一川，站在时光尽头，冲现在的自己挥手、作别，之后碎裂，徒留两张暮霭沉沉的脸。  
“田老板，重新再来一次，不是说说就能做到的……”宋亚天眼神飘忽，身体向后躲，明显防着田一川。他嘴角干裂，也渗出了血，眼眶泛红，“我们都变了太多，那时的我们，已经死在了过去。”  
死物怎能复生？  
田一川终于松开了手。他站起身，后退两步，脸上的表情和背后的阴影融为一体，阴鸷无比。  
“田老板，当初你跟我分手，像是取走了我半条命。  
直到现在，你还没还我。  
不如你放我一条生路。  
我们今后一起拍片，一起做好电影，各自好好过。”

岁首的三天一过，曾短暂安静的街道又热闹起来。田一川躺在床上，听楼下小店新春开门的放炮声，此起彼伏，好似永不停歇的欢乐颂。  
田一川原本每天清晨五点睁眼，穿衣洗漱，吃两个白煮蛋白，喝一杯牛奶，在私人健身房练一个钟头的器械，之后上跑步机跑一个半钟头。他多年以来精密如同钟摆，工作繁忙，出门度假，也几乎没有差池。即便年过不惑，身体依旧健壮如同青年，惹得多少人羡慕。  
可是今天的他仿佛用光精力，完全不想起身。他一时清醒，一时又变得模糊。他的梦中全是宋亚天，全是宋亚天的几句话，对他说今生各自好好过。  
他伸手去抓，怎么也抓不到。眼前的宋亚天越走越远，身后的催促的警报声嘶力竭。  
田一川眼合了又睁，才彻底清醒起来。他抬眼看表，竟已九时过半。  
原来有人在按门铃。  
田一川披上睡袍，打开门，门口站着全然意料之外的来客。  
“馨玫，你怎么来了？”这里的地址，他曾告诉王馨玫，但从没带对方来过。那时田一川怎么也想不到，二人再一次私下见面，居然会是这里。  
“我不会吵醒你了吧？”她面带惊讶的表情。田一川的生活习惯，她再熟悉不过。上午九点半还面带倦意的田一川，简直人间奇景。  
“没关系，也该起了。”  
“我有件事相求。本来短信了你，可是你一直没回。事情有点急。”  
田一川从卧房里拿出手机，短信从五点起就没停过。  
“说。”  
“你能陪我去取当时为我订的婚纱吗？我刚才去过，店员不认得我，说不能随便给我那么贵的东西，必须你亲自去才行。”  
“等初八管月上班，我让她去……”  
“那时候就晚了。你为我订的婚纱，当初我最好的姐妹也看上。她突然决定大后天结婚，刚告诉我，我想成人之美，把我这件送她。你也知道那是孤品。我真的不想麻烦你。”  
王馨玫身着灰色的大衣裙，秀发披在肩头，妆容精致，表情诚恳。即使二人手分得并不漂亮，月缺难圆，田一川此刻也不忍拒绝。

田一川火速换好衣服，陪着对方下楼。楼下还有另外一名女士，看来应该就是她的好姐妹了。他们打过招呼后，田一川了解了情况，便请两位女士上车。  
其实田一川并不想去那个地方，他刚从那里回来，还没想好要怎样回去。他当初陪伴对方一家家选婚纱，最终选定的那件，店家居然在宋亚天家正对面。  
讽刺得如同宋亚天最擅长的黑色喜剧。  
路上两位姐妹在后排畅想未来，不一会儿竟然兴奋地开始唱歌。田一川从后视镜看过去，问她们要不要来点配乐。她们理所当然应了，田一川打开音响，放的居然还是但愿人长久。  
“真是应景啊。”王馨玫拍了拍自己姐妹。  
她们太高兴，根本看不到田一川黯淡的眼神。  
婚纱店离田一川住处并不远。自打宋亚天闹过一次高烧失踪，田一川就在他家附近买了一片楼，自己选了最喜欢的一间住下。路上车不多，他们很快就到了。  
田一川走进婚纱店，没想店家老板早已等在门口，连道“恭迎您大驾多时”。身后的小店员低着头，惊惶无措。  
见状王馨玫连忙走上去安慰对方，希望对方不要介意。她向对方解释，自己的姐妹身材比自己更纤细，婚纱要改过才能用。事出太急，所以必须尽快拿到婚纱，绝没有刁难的意思。  
老板见田一川身边人都这样说，也不便再训斥，就打发小店员去储衣间帮忙。  
看到自己最好的朋友终于能手捧心爱的婚纱，王馨玫也松了口气。她走到休息区，找了把椅子坐下，手撑额头，脸上充满倦怠。田一川为她倒了杯咖啡，旁边两颗奶球一块方糖，是她的习惯。  
“谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
“不会。”  
“年过得还好吗？”  
田一川想说还不错，但他说不出来。  
“我的年，过得也有点难。我在家待了三天，他们就一直追问我为什么和你分手。”  
“你怎么说的？”  
“就是那时候跟你说的话。你对人的影响太大，你跟我在一起不快乐，让我也觉得不快乐。”  
“你要什么，我都给了。”田一川的语气尽是无奈。  
虽然王馨玫也是喧嚣的娱乐圈中的一员，可和她在一起，田一川感受到前所未有的平静，他可以无欲无求，可以安静地成为谁身边的好好先生。田一川想，这样是否才是生活应有的模样。  
他们认识后没有一次争吵，就算分手不好看，也全是和气。

“不是这样的，不是。你可能从不知道，我第一次见你不是那次舞会。那时候我已经拿过奖，有部电影特地找我去客串，然后我在片场看到了你。你那么开心，那么高兴，那天天气特别糟，可是我不觉得。我觉得你就是太阳，站在片场中央。”  
那个场景本来早已在田一川脑海中模糊，随着王馨玫一字一句的描述，回忆终于掸掉厚重的灰尘。  
他怎么能忘了。王馨玫讲的那部片子，是宋亚天的。  
“一川，你还不明白吗？我想要那个燃烧的你，你已经成了死灰。我想你对我有所欲求，你却从没碰过我。所以我不能和你在一起。我做不到。”  
王馨玫隔着桌子，抬起手，抚摸过田一川眼角的皱纹。她第一眼爱上的那个意气风发的人，竟然变得苍老。她与田一川在一起两年，始终无法了解对方。想着想着，她哭了。  
田一川熨帖地递上手帕，为她擦拭眼泪。  
二人坐在休息区，相对无言，周遭安静如同死寂。  
忽然，一阵杂乱的巨响从窗外传来。  
田一川应声看向窗外，宋亚天正在街对面手忙脚乱地扶起一排躺倒的自行车。

他猛地站起来，掀倒椅子。他没有扶起，没有表现得如传说中柔情的绅士，离开前向女士道别。他飞一样冲出门，徒留王馨玫欲言又止，惊愕地坐在原位。  
不知是不是二人太心有灵犀，宋亚天仿佛感应到田一川的脚步，拔腿就跑。他脚上是双皮鞋，跑起来不太麻利，没几下脚趾就戳得疼。可他不敢放慢速度，他听得到身后紧逼的声音，听到田一川叫他“亚天，你等等我”。  
要等什么？听对方告诉自己，王子和公主重新牵手，即将过上幸福快乐的生活？  
宋亚天眼前的景色飞速倒退，枯败的枝头和背后的建筑融为一体。额头的汗水滴入眼中，他开始看不清，也开始听不清。他掉入幻境与现实的交界，那里有他，还有会大笑大叫的田一川。  
像是断电的机器失去能量，宋亚天突然直冲地面倒下去。  
田一川感觉自己跑得腿快折断，心脏跳得着慌，可是他速度越来越快，似百米冲刺，终点是宋亚天。  
十米。五米。一米。田一川跪在地上，抬起宋亚天上半身。  
宋亚天眉头紧蹙，嘴大张，手脚抽搐，表情扭曲，无比急促地喘气。

过呼吸。  
宋亚天小时候有这种毛病。他也晓得，自己心理承受力不太好，经常自己把自己逼上绝路。遇到想不开的时候，他偶尔感觉手脚发麻，头晕。他懂大概是自己情绪有问题，就没太在意。  
某年校运动会，班级里没人主动报名长跑比赛，他是班长，又是常跑步的人，独自揽下三千米和五千米两项。同学都以为他很会跑，对他寄予很大希望，可他从没连着跑过这么长的路。他怕辜负了同学们的希冀，从开跑就紧张无比，刚过一圈，就倒在了跑道上。当时田一川也去观战了。本来他还嘲讽优等生居然会抽时间跑步，结果看到宋亚天倒在偌大的操场上，根本坐不住，头一个跑到宋亚天身边。  
那次宋亚天呼吸过速，捂着纸袋缓了好久，才缓过来。  
当时校医说，这个毛病闹不好要出人命，不能不在意。后来田一川和宋亚天出门，身边常备纸袋，就怕发生意外。只是今天，田一川全然没有料到，宋亚天会出现在眼前。  
他解开大衣，把宋亚天揽入怀中，裹住对方口鼻。颤抖的人些许安静下来，表情也不再狰狞。他紧紧抓着田一川的衣襟，指节发青。  
宋亚天轻声低语，如同魔障。田一川费劲低下头，凑近了听。  
“田老师，不要结婚……田老师，不要和别人一起……不要走……我谁也不找了……”  
田老师。宋亚天叫自己田老师。田一川才因宋亚天情况好转而平复的心跳，再次剧烈。热恋时期情真意切，宋亚天最爱皱着鼻子眼睛笑得弯弯，拉着田一川的手说田老师这田老师那，田老师我们去小戏院看电影，田老师我带你私奔吧。  
“我……我哪都不去了……”  
田一川说着，另一只手抬起宋亚天的腿，腾空抱住对方，向宋亚天家走去。迎面追来的王馨玫，与田一川和田一川怀中的宋亚天擦肩而过。田一川眼中的热情，田一川眼中的火，变回她初识的模样。  
原来她爱上的田一川，是一直爱着别人的田一川。只是他们都浑然不觉。  
她没有叫住对方，而是回到婚纱店，张开双臂迎上笑靥盈盈的闺蜜，搂着对方又笑又哭。

田一川刷出入卡，进入宋亚天公寓楼，对楼下保安说我要送他回家。他走过狭长的走廊，钢筋栅栏之间的玻璃挤进丝丝日光，如削薄的刀片，切碎了他的脚步。  
宋亚天似乎清醒了些，开始抵抗，让田一川放他下来。田一川不肯，什么也不说，任宋亚天在怀中挣扎。他们认识这些年，宋亚天长高不少。开始二人差一头多，现在宋亚天眼角到田一川嘴角，只要拥人入怀，便能亲吻得到。  
收紧手臂，田一川加快动作。电梯太慢，他等不及，便抱着宋亚天爬了十几层楼，一口气跑到宋亚天家门口。他打开宋亚天家的门，脱鞋，直接走向床边。他松开一只手，宋亚天上半身落在床上。这会儿宋亚天完全清醒了，想离开田一川的桎梏，可他的腿还被对方夹持，根本动不了。  
田一川为宋亚天脱衣脱鞋，头上枕，脚放平，盖好被子，然后转身出房间。  
望着对方离去的背影，宋亚天松了一口气。他不知道田一川究竟想怎样，究竟要什么。昨天还对自己说想再来一次，今天就对着别的旧情人执手相望泪眼。如果这时候田一川要硬来，自己无论如何也挡不住。这样他们就又陷入过去：争吵，上床，再争吵……无休无止，宛若地狱。

宋亚天听到田一川走进门，本想装睡，结果被飘来的桂花香惹得肚子咕咕叫。  
田一川手托一砂锅白粥，端到宋亚天眼前：“吃点清淡的。”他不容宋亚天反驳，舀了一勺，在口边吹凉，然后送到宋亚天嘴边。宋亚天看着粥里又是桂花又是姜丝，看着怪异，不想吃。他的心思被田一川发现，田一川就威胁他“不吃我就亲你了”，宋亚天才拽过托盘。他握住匙柄，借田一川的手吞下粥。  
不难吃。不知几时，田一川居然有了这种手艺。姜丝的暖和蜂蜜的甜慰藉了他空荡几日的胃。这味道他很熟，仔细想想，是经常和张嘉明一起去的一品轩的味道。而一品轩，是齐乐天原来的店。  
专门向隔了层关系的人讨教食谱，田一川可真有心。宋亚天想，不知这份心究竟给了谁。  
“刚才馨玫来找我帮忙，让我帮她取回婚纱。她要把婚纱送人，我顺道送个人情。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
“你刚才叫我田老师。让我不要结婚，不要走。”  
“是，刚才我以为我要死了，一时胡话。”宋亚天声音冷静得可怕。他讲完，便闷声吃粥。  
“我一直以为你不在乎……我是说，我带馨玫去宋家过年，告诉你和阿姨馨玫对我求婚了，你笑着对我说恭喜，还让我也给你介绍个漂亮女友。”  
“难道大过年还让我拉着你的手，在你的小女友面前又哭又喊，不要结婚？田老板，那些都只是过去了，别想太多。”  
“如果你说不……”  
“田老板，你自己过日子，你自己选你想要的。还是说，你连自己想要什么都不清楚？”  
“我当然清楚。我想要你。”  
宋亚天哭笑不得地看了田一川一眼。他稍微推开田一川，说：“田老板，你是不是觉得，这次把我操晕过去下不了床，我们就又是一对儿了？”宋亚天抠住头，埋在双腿间，身体蜷成一团躲在被子里。任田一川怎么劝，他也不肯松开自己。  
田一川嗤笑一声，充满讽刺。他们本来该是最亲密的人，宋亚天却因他几句话变得害怕。田一川本以为，他们中间没了别人，本该理所当然在一起，可宋亚天仍旧离他很远。他不知道用什么方法追回对方，唯一能确定的是，自己不愿重蹈覆辙。他曾放手，失去宋亚天这么多年，这一回，他无论如何也不会这样做了。

第二天宋亚天醒来时日上三竿，天蓝云白，无风，全然不见这几日闷着雪的乌云。他久违地睡了个好觉，一夜无梦。之前田一川离开后他没做别的，也做不了别的，就把那箱碟片一张张放在碟机里滚，愣是趴在茶几上看了一宿电影，早已肚饿。  
宋亚天咂咂嘴，嘴里是清爽的薄荷味。他明明记得自己又困又倦，吃完姜丝桂花粥就睡了，身上穿的还是下身牛仔裤上身外套一件的装扮。天知道自己几时清过口，又怎么在梦游中换了睡衣。他猜了个答案，不想承认，结果转头就被证实。  
田一川仰躺在他卧房的沙发上。  
这个人平日熨帖的衬衣褶了，一丝不苟的发型乱了，下颚都冒出胡渣，眼下一圈墨青。他没盖毯子也没盖被，宋亚天探出指尖，缓缓靠近他露在外面的一截手臂。只轻轻碰触一下，宋亚天就弹开了手。  
他在卧房里转了几圈，挠挠头，又去了客厅，回来手里拎着一张薄毯。  
宋亚天用毯子覆住田一川的脚尖，而后从脚到头，动作不敢大，一寸一分棉绒里都写满了小心翼翼。他压实毯边，直起腰，满意地看着自己的成果。  
不料刚想去厨房寻找点吃的，宋亚天就被牵绊住，动弹不得。毯子下面伸出的手，牢牢固定住他。  
“这么弄我怎么会不醒。”田一川的声音听起来有鼻音。  
“你什么时候醒的？”宋亚天反问。  
“我感觉有动静，就睁开眼看了看，发现你在房间里找东西。本来想问你要找什么，结果你从屋外回来，拿着毯子。”  
“屋里这么冷，生病了再去看多麻烦。”  
“谢谢。”  
“那你可不可以放开我，让我去弄点吃的，我饿了。”宋亚天想挣开田一川，可对方力气太大，他试着抽了两次手没抽出来。  
“你想吃什么，我来。”  
“好，那我要吃栗茸鸭，水晶山药，和翠金炒饭。”  
宋亚天点的全是一品轩的名菜。那是他在景城里最喜欢的馆子之一，试了多少次都欲罢不能。尤其宋亚天听说，那一道道菜都是齐乐天自己的菜谱自己的心血，城里几家分店也是齐乐天亲自跑装修亲自打点，真不知道对方怎么舍得卖掉这么好的生意。  
“我给你做。”田一川挽袖起身，向宋亚天一尘不染的厨房走去。  
明明是无理取闹……宋亚天深知自己的要求不合理，甚至有些刁难人。田一川从小有家中阿姨打点食宿，饭来张口衣来伸手，能为他端来一锅粥怕是极限，哪里还能为谁洗手调羹。

宋亚天觉得好奇，尾随田一川。他看田一川打开自己当酒窖用的冰箱，里面居然塞满食材，有鱼有肉，还有只青壳大龙虾。这么多东西，居然每一样都合宋亚天的口味。  
“你……做饭？田大老板，会做饭？”  
“本来不会，后来听齐乐天说多了，也就知道一二。”  
“小齐？”这个名字他大多从张嘉明口中听说，田一川说出来听着怪新鲜。  
“他是一品轩原来的老板。要做合你胃口的菜，不问他问谁？”  
“我……你……你没必要这么费神，我想去随时都有桌。”  
“不是都说，要抓住一个男人的心，就要先抓住他的胃吗？”  
田一川讲得理所当然。他一手拎整鸭的鸭头，另一只手提刀割鸭脖侧面，割了半天只断一层皮。他有点懊恼，把鸭子放桌上，刀起刀落，鸭头是掉了，桌面也多出一道刀疤。  
“我刚开玩笑的田老板，真的！不用这么一本正经地杀鸭。我们还是去一品轩吧！”宋亚天真怕这顿饭没吃到，家里变得疑似凶案现场。  
田一川很快又恢复他应有的样子。西装革履，不染烟火。他自然拉起宋亚天的手，带对方出门。宋亚天想了想，任对方去。  
吃顿饭而已，不是约会，是解决最简单的生理需求罢了。

离二人住处最近的一品轩差不多也要开车几十分钟。田一川和宋亚天大概聊了聊午餐菜单，把上面的名菜背了个遍，然后又不晓得说什么好。田一川干脆打开广播，车里不至于安静得太尴尬。  
午间时分基本都是各种便民信息。东边车抛锚了，西边有人掉了钱包，打进打出的电话无一例外都是这些生活琐碎。宋亚天听得无聊，想换台，结果刚好又有人打进电话，语气悲怆，说自己丢掉了特别重要的东西，丢了心。  
宋亚天怀疑这人是不是太闷，专门给大家来说书的。一个普通青年被甩的故事，让他讲得情节曲折，硬生生把午间便民档拖成晚间八点档。他听得直乐，也不调台了，而是拿手机打开录音，把这个人的感情哭诉全都录了下来。  
那个人说话，宋亚天也跟着说。他脑子转得飞快，奇思妙想信手拈来，顺着这个人的经历设置了许多节外枝。田一川听得也越发兴奋，偶尔插入一两个点子，宋亚天就顺着他说，最后居然组成一个完整的故事大纲。  
有起有落，有高潮有结局。  
就差细化台词，便成一个剧本。  
宋亚天大多剧本，尤其是早期，都是他和田一川一起在湖边写的。  
田一川为了偶尔从水泥森林中逃离休憩，在城外大山中买了一片湖，在湖边建了小屋，桥面上一张桌两把椅，桥面连通一条狭长直通湖心的栈道。湖对岸是码头，停着船，傍晚时分驾船驶向湖心，看头顶云涌日落，简直想不到还有比这更惬意的时光。  
这里安静，无人打扰，写剧本再适合不过。  
二人或者桌边对坐，或者在船上，宋亚天讲构思，田一川补充；宋亚天写，田一川改。他们写得常常忘了时间，日落西山，飞虫撞向光亮的屏幕，他们才各自停手，看对方一眼，然后互道晚安，走进屋中，一个向左走，另一个向右走。一个人会与谁相拥而眠，另一个人在漫漫长夜中独自辗转。  
有几次宋亚天带着自己当时的床伴来过，回到景城后无一例外分手。宋亚天对此从不过问，只是有个自称真心爱过宋亚天的人对他说：“你和田少之间的距离太近，没有任何缝隙，我反而像个外人。”  
宋亚天只当是笑话，没往心里去。

车行如舟，缓缓停停，他们比预计花了更长时间，不过总算到达目的地。  
宋亚天一直在讲自己的大纲，田一川就把车泊在停车场，专门等宋亚天讲完，才提醒对方“我们到了”。  
“啊？到了。”宋亚天脸上闪过一丝不舍，转瞬即逝。  
他们从地下上到一层，轻车熟路摸到一品轩的正门。门口的迎宾员见来者是熟客，连忙向店经理打招呼。经理下楼迎接他们，嘘寒问暖，恭贺新年，然后问：“二位和张导还有乐天一起的？他们已经来了一会儿，在日月间。”  
“嗯……”二人对视后，宋亚天说，“是啊，我们一起的。”  
宋亚天上楼的速度飞快，不像一整天没吃饭的人。他想杀张嘉明个措手不及，在靠近他们的老包间日月间时，放慢脚步。  
门虚掩着，宋亚天蹑手蹑脚推开个缝隙，刚好看到张嘉明的侧脸。他的角度看不到齐乐天，只听对方说话速度飞快。不知齐乐天说了什么，张嘉明突然笑了，伸手弹了下齐乐天的脑门。站在他身后的田一川也目击此景，没有向前一步。  
“二位好，请进！”门外的服务生，轻巧化解了进退维谷的难题。  
坐在包间里面的两个人一齐扭头看向门口，弄清情况后，齐乐天起身，从张嘉明旁边抽出两把椅子，方便田一川和宋亚天落座。  
四个人和气地互道新春快乐，张嘉明笑言早就想请田一川吃饭，感谢他为自己影片操劳。田一川摆摆手，说不打紧，这刚好是老板的工作。他和张嘉明寒暄完毕，问齐乐天“你最近如何，好久不见”。  
“还不错，谢谢您关心帮忙。”  
宋亚天从新品菜单里抬起头，随口问田一川：“不是他教你做菜，帮你吗？”  
“是啊。不过小齐腿伤那事，花了点心思。”田一川看了张嘉明一眼，轻声说道。

一品轩换过老板之后，花哨的菜品层出不穷。宋亚天挑来挑去挑花眼，就是挑不出一味想试的菜。他把菜单推给田一川，摆摆手，表示不知道吃什么。田一川看齐乐天，问曾经的老板，有什么推荐菜。  
齐乐天说：“我给厨子递了张单，有菜单上的菜，也有菜单上没有的。不介意的话二位一起来吧。”见宋亚天面露好奇的神色，齐乐天接着解释，“生意虽然卖了，这家店老板是我原来的挚友。逢年过节让他特别为我准备一桌菜还是没问题。”  
“我听说，一品轩的菜单，都是你自己想的？”  
“是，”齐乐天答，“一品轩本来想做我的私房菜，希望客人来后一品就能满足。”  
确实如此。一品轩一直以来就是以味醇为名，每一道菜入口，确实都有满足感。也难怪张嘉明吃饭那么挑的人，这些年能一直钟情同一家馆子。宋亚天觉得有趣，便问：“那怎么赚钱啊？”  
“开始没想那么多，就希望有个饿极了也没空做饭时，有个可以吃饭的地方。”  
宋亚天听愣了，天下哪有人做生意不为了赚钱？他看田一川，田一川耸耸肩，凑到宋亚天耳边说道：“说不定真的有人投资目的不是为了赚钱。”  
“真有这种傻瓜吗？”宋亚天不好大声讲，也和田一川咬耳朵。  
有啊，田一川想，自己就知道两个。

不一会儿，店家经理推开雅间门，亲自为四人端上开胃菜。菜碟似梅花，五瓣分放黑白黄红紫五色，每一色都碾磨成浓稠的粥状，看不出什么食材，只嗅得到馥郁香气。  
田一川不像宋亚天和张嘉明那般常来，他第一次吃到这道开胃菜。他见宋亚天吃得开心，也就舀了一匙白汁，送入嘴中。浓郁椰香和一丝丝辣味在舌尖弹跳，入口不腻，倒是十分开胃。他几匙吃净白粥，接着是黄粥，奶油南瓜羹；黑汁，豆浆芝麻糊；暗紫，紫薯黑米羹。最后田一川才对红色那一瓣下手。最先白最后红，是前店老板给他们的建议。那一瓣是桂花山楂藕粉，山楂的酸浸入绵密的藕粉中，调和桂花的香，惹得人食指大动。吃完后，他迫不及待想要再来下一道菜。  
充满意外，又合情合理。作为一道开胃菜简直完美。  
齐乐天不继续开餐馆真可惜。不过，他不当演员更可惜，田一川想，这么浓郁的美味，难怪挑嘴的张嘉明也中意。  
宋亚天和张嘉明高中时候，田一川常去学校看他们。熟识都笑他，说他好不容易找到个可以吵架的死对头，还专门要拎着零食去学校找人家吵。  
不过他们也吵不了多久，就是饭点。吃饭的地方通常张嘉明选，他吃饭太挑，这也不行那也不行，这也不要那也不吃，选定了地方也只吃一两道菜。倒是宋亚天吃得开心又幸福，每次换着花样吃，吃完之后嘴角都是油，要用舌头舔一圈才肯擦嘴，看得人深感幸福。  
宋亚天吃完开胃菜，问田一川感觉如何，田一川连说好。说完他看了齐乐天一眼，发现对方根本没在意自己的话，而是以手托腮，一直盯着张嘉明，眼中尽是缱绻深情。  
田一川以为，张嘉明这次找的小情人和以前会不大一样。虽然齐乐天做过傻事，可他是从低潮爬起来的人，看起来那么冷静自持。  
可惜了。

日月间的几位中，田一川认识张嘉明最久。  
张嘉明和自己的恩师张业明，简直一个模子刻出来的：人生得英俊，风流，尤其一双桃花眼，不知勾得多少人心碎。  
张业明早期也是圈中著名的花花公子，后来他遇到强势又美丽的任嘉泉，风流的情圣终于收起翅膀。二人举案齐眉，相爱多年，堪称圈中令人艳羡的神仙眷侣。他们一同创办了嘉明公司，据说把嘉字摆在前面，是张老爷子为了表达对妻子的爱。当初张嘉明出生时，张老爷子笑称，在公司这个大儿子面前，小儿子也不得不让步三分。  
田一川见张嘉明和齐乐天在一起的第一眼，就知齐乐天是他喜欢的类型。这么多年张嘉明身边多少男男女女，模样竟都有几分相似，齐乐天也一样。他些许喟叹，不知这些人，都是谁的影子。  
也不知这些人里，有多少为张嘉明做了傻事。  
这一点，齐乐天当然也不例外。轻易动了情，今后可能有他好受的。  
当他知道张嘉明对演员的好并不是出于爱，而是出于对影片一部分的爱，他该怎么办。  
无人知晓。  
张嘉明吃完，把碗碟推向一旁。他拭净嘴角，抬起头，刚好撞上齐乐天的视线。齐乐天来不及躲，就冲张嘉明咧开嘴。  
“这些话之前一直没机会说，刚好今天他们都在，也算我最亲近的人。”张嘉明笑了，谁都看得出他是发自肺腑的快乐，脸上没有半分虚假，“我有几年没片拍了，这几年状况都不好。非常感激，你愿意一直信任我，在我最困难的时候激励我支持我。真的，感激不尽。”  
齐乐天的笑容僵了一下，尴尬转瞬即逝。他弯着眉眼，对张嘉明说：“和张老师合作，也是我的荣幸。”  
那奇怪的表情，田一川看到了，宋亚天也看到了。可张嘉明没看到，田一川想，齐乐天大概自己都没看到。

好在这顿饭美味，齐乐天的菜单里有清蒸鳜鱼，酱烧蹄髈，腐乳酱肉，居然还有宋亚天先前特别想吃的栗茸鸭。宋亚天吃得舌头都要吞进肚中，啧啧称赞。田一川见菜量不算特大，不敢太动筷，宋亚天就一直夹给他，搞得他碗内食物堆成小山。他倒不讨厌，吃得干干净净。最后一道塞满虾和肉的白菜水饺，算是给新的一年画上良好的开端。  
齐乐天说盘中有豆腐水饺，结果他们吃到最后，盘中还剩两个饺子，都没人吃出带豆腐那个。他们已吃得太饱，胃里大概只有一个饺子的余量。  
没有谁愿意首先动筷。  
吃到了幸运也罢，倘若没吃到，在这半半开的几率里都夹不到幸运，来年会不会变得不幸？  
最后这两个孤零零的水饺，被服务员端走。幸运不知流向了世界哪个角落。  
吃完饭后张嘉明说要回去写本子，最近又有了新的灵感。齐乐天还要留在一品轩，虽然不再是老板，不过他仍定期领薪酬为饭店准备新的菜品。  
那是他创下的牌子，无论谁做，他也希望能保持下去，一路长红。

本来最该忙碌的两个人——一位是影片进入后期阶段的导演，另一位是这部影片的制作人——现在反而无事可做。田一川指了指宋亚天家的方向，又指了指城外的方向。宋亚天想了想说：“去城外兜个风吧。”  
或许食物慰藉了心灵，酒足饭饱的宋亚天收起身上的刺，懒懒地仰在副驾驶位上，像在太阳下晒肚皮的猫。他和田一川聊了自己最近想到的故事，又说《远大前程》拍得太艰辛，所以想休息一阵子。田一川说好，对宋亚天说，如果累了，就休息一阵子。  
这是田一川头一回主动提出，让宋亚天休息。  
宋亚天记得刚入行那几年抱怨过，为什么张嘉明随便拍一拍就能拿奖，拍深奥了是表达深刻的情感，拍直白了是简洁流畅。而且张嘉明有身为大导演的父亲，有业界前辈的提携，自己却一无所有。  
田一川当时没有立刻回答，而是让宋亚天看着他，像是要宋亚天把他的样子完全刻入脑中，像是要宋亚天把他看进心底。  
而后田一川对他说：“你会成功的，你一定会。听好了，张嘉明没有我，而你有。”  
宋亚天当时感动得在田一川面前落泪。他当时觉得，还好二人不是情侣关系。否则，万一失败，他要怎样回应对方的期望。

田一川带宋亚天一路出城，沿着高速路开了许久，在一个只有标号的出口下了高速。开始田一川还开着关掉了。他们在不算路的山路中开了一阵子，终于来到稍微平坦的地方，田一川停下了车。他带宋亚天从树丛中穿过，没走几步，眼前豁然开朗。  
宋亚天才发现，他们开车上了山顶。和涯水湾不一样，这里放眼望去全是一片又一片树林。树还是棕色的，没有抽芽。风吹来，却带来鸟的鸣叫，没想到年刚过完，春天就这么近了。面前明明都是荒芜，太阳太好，宋亚天总有世间万物都要复苏的错觉。  
站在太阳下的田一川解开外套，卷起袖子。天那么冷，田一川身上的热度丝毫不输头顶的太阳。他现在剪了很短的头发，穿灰色裤子白衬衫，模样简直如同他们的初遇。  
“这是什么地方啊？”  
“下面林子里发现一片湖，里面有矿物质，湖水颜色看起来都不一样。公司有一部新的片子，说是要在这里取景。”  
“可是从山顶上什么湖都看不到。”  
“我清楚，我只想出城，远离尘嚣，带你来散散心。”  
“你有心了。”  
“其实我是想问你昨天的话。我不太确定，你是不是真的那么恨我，不愿意和我在一起了？”

“田老师，我跟你摔东西，跟你吵架，跟你分手，但是我从来没恨过你。”  
“我知道。”田一川轻声道。  
田一川松开围巾的一头，替宋亚天裹住。二人共戴一条围巾的日子实在久违。当年宋亚天总爱说田一川，一张硬汉脸，居然有偶像剧男主角的心。  
“我一直觉得你是我最棒的工作伙伴。我一直觉得，我想要的故事想要的电影，只有你懂。”  
“所以你答应了我的请求。”  
“不是，我、我还需要时间，”宋亚天退后两步，可是他退不了太远，就被围巾止住脚步，“我们正式交往的时间，可能……可能比你订婚的时间还短。”  
“稍微长一点。长十几天。”  
“长一点吗？挺好。但是我们十几年都是……”宋亚天酝酿片刻，寻到一个词，“工作伙伴关系？”  
“对。”  
“我已经习惯了我们不在一起的日子。陌生人恋爱都还要谈一谈，何况咱们大吵一架，分开那么久。现在怎么说，我们连工作伙伴都不是了。”  
“可是你跟我说，让我不要结婚。”田一川又把那天的话重复一遍。  
“因为我不想彻底失去你。”  
“那就跟我在一起。”  
宋亚天感觉自己的老毛病又要犯了。他深深呼气，吐气，然后才开口讲：“你听我说。我现在，心里还没有像当年那样的……怎么说，爱意？激情？”他顿了顿，确信田一川没有把他拖到哪里操一通的意思，便接着说，“我们能不能，能不能从工作伙伴开始恢复关系？我是说，刚才我们在车上一起想故事的感觉，真的很棒。”  
“我也一样这么觉得。所以我们在一起……”  
“你再给我点时间。”宋亚天低下头，面色略带无奈。他原本并非爱得这样胆怯，可现在他有些怕，和当年比自己变了很多，田一川也是。他们睡过不同人的床，和不同人亲吻交心，田一川甚至差一点结婚，和另一个人许下一生的承诺。宋亚天不确定，一度破裂的关系，是否能轻易恢复。  
田一川轻声说：“好。”  
田一川知道，世界上不是每一样东西，只要他想要，只要握在手中，理所当然都会属于他。起码宋亚天不是。虽然过了这么多年他才理解，好在此时宋亚天离他不太远，就比他触手可及的位置稍微远一点而已。

出门大概有半个多月，宋亚天的母亲总算从国外回来。田一川本来准备叫上宋亚天一起去看她，没想他去到宋亚天家，只见到一张白纸和两个盒子，一方一圆，一高一扁。  
田一川拿来纸条看，纸条上是宋亚天熟悉的笔迹，大意是母亲从北海道拿回许多零食，自己不愿独食，便留给田一川好多。宋亚天后面又写，趁自己春节假期还没结束，国内景点人也变少，带母亲出门旅游。  
他拆开纸盒，往嘴里塞了一块饼干，嘴里尽是奶油和葡萄干甜腻的味道。纸盒旁边还有个扁的圆铁盒。田一川掀开看，里面是球形七彩糖果，刚好剩下一半，另一半只有孤零零的托盘。盒子里面还有张纸，写着“不好意思，我没忍住，吃了几颗”。  
几颗。不知道爱较真的宋亚天，什么时候扩大了几颗的范畴。  
宋亚天嗜甜，多少小姑娘们吃不下的甜点，他一个人能吃得美滋滋。结果成年了，他还因为吃糖蛀牙，被田一川笑了好久。可宋亚天还想吃，每次出门吃饭要甜点，总会被田一川说注意牙齿，他拗不过，只能把盘子推给田一川，你一口我一口解决掉。后来公司聚餐，员工都挺惊讶，他们的老板居然是甜口，而老板总像是陷入回忆之中，回答说“都是被人传染的”。  
田一川将一颗丢在嘴里，薄薄一层糖果下是酒味。  
酒心糖，是宋亚天的最爱。  
这个人明明滴酒不沾，一杯倒，这么多年也只练出半瓶啤酒的量，还偏偏爱吃酒心糖，多吃几颗就能醉掉。田一川不知见过多少次，后来只敢在家里备上大盒，不带小包装的那种，生怕他偷摸拿出去吃，在外面吃糖吃醉酒。  
这半盒，应该是宋亚天独自干掉的。醉酒的宋亚天脸红扑扑的样子，只要想想，田一川就觉得可爱。没见到实在可惜。他不太明白，既然东西是给自己的，干嘛不叫人来，还要留张纸条。饼干保鲜期那么短，若非自己来得及时，恐怕早已坏掉。  
田一川接着往后看纸条，纸条最后写着——  
PS:我妈说让我给你和王馨玫送去，我说你们已经分手，她不信。你自己跟我妈解释吧。  
原因一目了然。田一川翻来覆去看了几遍，然后拨通了宋亚天母亲的电话。

电话接通，听筒彼端比田一川想象中要安静得多。他好像听到宋亚天的声音，听到宋亚天相机的快门声，听到宋亚天对他母亲说“这边是仁寿桥啊，我给你来照一张”，方才还些许烦躁的心情，突然平静了。  
他向宋亚天的母亲问新年快乐，对方也回复同样的祝福。接着，不出意料地，她提到了田一川的感情问题。  
“怎么和馨玫分手了？你们那么般配。”  
“我们，”田一川想了想才讲，“我会错了意，我真正爱的人其实不是她。是我耽误了她。”  
宋亚天的母亲叹口气，深表惋惜。她是真的喜欢王馨玫，柳叶弯眉，标准的鹅蛋脸，落落大方不失优雅，不知比自家儿子带回家的那些好多少倍，她看着喜欢得紧，也有一股没来由的亲切感。田一川这般解释，她当真没想到。  
“一川，那你真正爱的人，也有这么优秀吗？”  
“有。他很较真，容易紧张，一紧张就特别凶，也不容易靠近。”  
宋亚天的母亲轻笑：“听起来倒不那么好。”  
“没有，他很好，好得不得了。我爱了他十几年，当初我们都太年轻，错过了，我以为我不再爱他，其实不是。”  
田一川语气听着认真恳切，没有半点虚假。她也知道田一川或许真的找到自己想要的另一半，便问他：“现在和那个真正爱的人开始处对象了？”  
“也还没，我在追他。”  
“到底是什么人，能让一川痴心多年？”  
“是……”田一川差点脱口而出，可是他这次决定，不再给宋亚天压力，一切让宋亚天自己决定，“是个在我眼中非常完美的人。”田一川说。

田一川本意就是完成宋亚天的“要求”。他讲完后别无他事，向宋家母亲问过宋亚天的近况，就挂了电话，徒留女士独自站在仁寿桥上长吁短叹。  
“这孩子也真是，够笨的。”  
“妈，刚才是谁的电话啊？”  
“一川的。”  
“他打电话来干啥？！”宋亚天没注意到，自己声音变了调。  
“他跟我说和馨玫已经分手了，因为有个爱了十几年的人。现在那个人还没答应他，他现在正在追，他还说那个人特别好，以后只想和那个人在一起。亚天，你说那个人到底是谁啊？有谁那么好，让一川这么多年都忘不了。你和一川挺熟的，知道是谁……亚天，我问你话呢？听到了吗？”  
“听着呢。”宋亚天一字不落地听到，可是听得不太真切，不知道母亲说的意思，和自己听到的意思一样不一样。他心跳太响，盖住了世界的声音。  
“亚天，你脸怎么那么红？被太阳晒得中暑了？”  
“我没事，不用管我。”  
“你啊，不傻，也不笨，就是老爱逞强，行不行都自己死扛着。”  
“我都这么大了，自己一个人也没问题。”  
宋亚天打小和母亲相依为命，他努力念书，就是为了不为家长带去烦恼。可最后他还是走到了预想外的一步，为此多年来对方没少操心。好在宋亚天现在情况还不错，事业稳定，没有太多需要担心的。  
这也是宋亚天不太奢侈的期望了。

他们后来又在镇子里逛了一会儿，宋亚天脸越来越红，母亲开始笑他脸红得像猴屁股。实在拗不过对方，宋亚天找了家小馆子，二人吃过午饭，就回旅店休息了。  
白天过得太闲，晚上又在大浴缸里美美地泡了几个钟头，到了晚上睡觉时，宋亚天太放松，反而睡不着。母亲已在隔间睡下，他不敢看电视，怕闹出太大动静，就开始刷手机。  
他的助理爱看某著名八卦论坛，有一天刷帖时宋亚天不小心看到，就要来地址，纯当解闷用。  
有阵子没来，论坛最上方位置高高挂着一帖，最前面写着深夜话题，宋亚天就向后瞟了一眼。他看清楚帖子内容，手一滑，手机直接砸在脸上——  
深夜话题：讨论娱乐圈男星的性福生活。  
他不知现在八卦论坛这么开放，居然到了公开讨论床笫之事的地步。  
宋亚天三思，本不打算点开帖子，可是手指不听使唤，按在那条连接上。那帖子主楼就是某人的穿着西裤下体突出的截图，尴尬得宋亚天赶紧向下滑。  
楼主号称自己是圈内人，睡过不少男星，唱歌的跳舞的，演员偶像，甚至制作公司大老板，他都睡过。他接着看下去，发现主楼居然提到了自己的挚友，还说什么“别看人家瘦，鼻子那么高，你们肯定懂”，后面还附了五颗星。  
宋亚天乐得在床上滚来滚去，连忙拷贝下地址，短信给张嘉明。他发完就接着看，手机响了也没去管。他看了几楼，没有自己，悬着的心渐渐落下，刚刚着地，却又被一个名字揪起来。  
田一川。

回帖倒不是田一川原来的小情人爆料，而是有人提到他。他和王馨玫交往后，曝光率高了不少，也是人帅条正，居然吸引到关注。那帖子说田一川虽然看起来特别野性，但整个人却散发着禁欲感，带着无法靠近的威严。  
楼主连忙在后面附和，说他听说过，田一川什么都好，身材一级棒，就是床事太温柔。  
说田一川太温柔。宋亚天的手机又不慎下落，给予面部第二次重创。  
宋亚天可没见过在床上比田一川更不温柔的人。  
田一川喜欢抱着宋亚天干。少年时期宋亚天体格差田一川很多，反抗不过，经常只有后穴一点去承受身体的重量，没被捅几下就扛不住。偏偏田一川对他有无休无止的精力，经常能干得他忘记时间，干射他好几次，干到他双臂都勾不住田一川的脖子，只能无力地迎合对方的动作。田一川紧紧将他搂在怀中，像是要揉碎彼此，然后合二为一。  
宋亚天现在想起和田一川的性事，浑身还在烧，在抖。田一川太有侵略性，好几次他以为自己不再是自己。  
在这最不恰当的时候，宋亚天屏幕弹出了通话请求。请求者，田一川。  
宋亚天哆哆嗦嗦地按了同意。

“你给我发这玩意儿干什么？”田一川劈头盖脸地问。  
“什、什么玩意儿？才没有什么玩意儿。我没有在想有的没的啊我跟你说。”  
田一川叹了口气。宋亚天这反应他太熟悉。他无奈地讲：“亚天，你真的无聊到看别人的床事？”  
宋亚天开始没明白。他特地退回去，结果那串地址上方，赫然“田一川”三个大字。他紧攥手机，希望砸脸事件不要发生第三次。  
“我本来是想发给嘉明的。你看第一楼就提到他。”宋亚天把手机放得老远，退到床脚，眼神飘忽不定，仿佛田一川就在他眼前。“你看你还挺火的，那么多楼提到的都是你……”  
宋亚天还想称赞一番田一川，赞扬他在世人眼中温柔无比。他接着往后翻找证据，却看到帖子里面一张照片。  
是他和田一川，还有王馨玫的偷拍照。  
那天他在街上被田一川发现的照片，被人拍到了。他自己还好，被裹在田一川衣服里，根本看不到脸，帖子里也说不知道是谁，用的“田一川的小情人”指代。重点是王馨玫在那张照片中，眼睁睁看着田一川怀抱别的人，与她擦肩而过。  
宋亚天记不清两个人分手的消息有没有正式公布，不过王馨玫手上已经没了戒指，敏感的媒体应该早猜到怎么回事了。这张照片也只是已经分手的恋人在街上偶遇彼此，一人发现另一人已有新欢。这种新闻尴尬如鸡肋，做不做都没太大价值。  
可宋亚天看着还是不舒服，便问田一川能不能处理掉照片。田一川答应了他，说之前发过自己和王馨玫分手的通稿，所以这种照片根本没有太大价值，让他别担心，早点睡下。  
说是早点睡，那一夜宋亚天一直睡不好，强迫自己在床上闭眼，最后怎么迷糊睡下的，他也记不清了。第二天，宋亚天再上网看，果然怎么也找不到那张照片。  
他松了口气，便很快把这件事抛在脑后。

宋亚天旅游回来，便投入了紧张的工作中。他和田一川很有默契，工作时绝口不提感情。自从宋亚天说了需要时间，田一川就再没提过复合的事情，时间一久，弄得宋亚天工作外也不知怎么提起好。  
明明那些话对第三者说尽了，怎么就是不肯跟当事人讲。  
时光如白驹过隙，宋亚天亲眼看着家门外那颗参天大树抽枝冒丫，枯败的枝桠挂上了花。今年的春天来得格外迅猛，宋亚天在家里花了一天整衣柜，最后在衣柜最下面发现本相册。  
这是田一川去年送他的生日礼物，他生日会的时候拆开，看了一眼又合上了。他不太敢当着众人面仔细想，怕把持不住感情。别的就算了，里面全都是他和田一川一起工作的场照，是他想忘想躲都没办法的过往。  
那个时候宋亚天没看，后来也一直没机会看。现在终于得闲，他也终于肯打开这份记忆。这东西简直像宋亚天的履历表，从他处子秀开始，他每一部影片都记录其中。  
除了《杀戮花道》。除了《远大前程》。  
宋亚天大概理解，这两部片子是田一川订婚后他的作品。他独自完成剧本，从头到尾没有田一川的参与。  
而且《杀戮花道》，还是他给田一川的订婚礼物。

宋亚天当时不晓得自己怎么想的，拍了一部所有情侣都会咬牙切齿的片子。蜜意浓情的情侣，打算在婚礼前蜜月，不想路遇变态，遭遇人性拷问。戴面具的不明人士把二人关在牢笼中，命令他们互杀，只有一人能活下来。近乎恐怖的剧情，让宋亚天安上好多可笑的台词，整部片子充满荒诞。两位新人在互砍互杀的过程中又砍出了爱意，最后一人提着鲜血淋漓的砍刀，一人举沾着肉片的斧头，一起砍出牢笼，砍出个黎明。  
彼时宋亚天剪完片给田一川看的时候，王馨玫也在旁边。他想约改天，田一川不肯，三个人就一起看完这部片子。没想到田一川看得特开心，直夸宋亚天。就连王馨玫也没露出不满之色。宋亚天见二人反应，心里翻了无数个白眼，最后白眼全丢进醋坛子中，泡得辨不出原本的样子。后来片子要投放院线前，宋亚天特地要来第一本母带，把它包得姹紫嫣红，恭敬地双手奉上。  
现在想想，宋亚天有点想笑。他翻到最后，那一页没贴照片，而是张方位示意图，方位图上还有把钥匙，金光闪闪。  
宋亚天感叹，真不愧是大老板。  
方位图画得太宽泛，他看了几遍看不出门道，就把图和钥匙放在一起，找了个纸袋封好，以免弄脏。  
他想打电话问问田一川图上画的是哪里，也想对田一川说感谢，感谢对方悉心准备的礼物。他也觉得应该给田一川道歉，毕竟订婚礼物充满血浆不是太善意的举动。他想说的话挺多，也不知从何说起才好。  
二人仿佛灵犀相通，田一川恰巧打来电话。宋亚天一时语塞，好在田一川直接问他，要他帮个忙，挑身衣服。

宋亚天觉得田一川穿衣品味非凡，无论西装衬衣，套在身上都有型有款。他不明白田一川为何还需要穿衣咨询，可对方难得要求，宋亚天当然满口答应。  
他早该想到事情没那么简单。尤其是田一川的副驾驶位上还坐着另外一个人。宋亚天第一次见对方时，那个人大概连自己的腰都够不到，现在虽说还是稚气未脱，他的个头倒是良好地遗传了田家的基因，人高马大，不比田一川差多少。  
见了宋亚天，那人连忙解开安全带，扑到他身上。宋亚天险些坚持不住。  
“小叔叔！”活泼的大男孩笑得无比开心。  
“飞飞，乖，叫、哥、哥。”  
“那可不行，哪能叫哥，辈分全乱了。”  
陪田一川一起来的大男生名叫田腾飞，是田一川大哥家的儿子，今年刚满二十。虽然和家人关系不好，田一川对这个侄子却格外疼爱。侄子也和爸不太亲，从小爱找叔叔。有了宋亚天后，田一川变成了“大叔叔”，宋亚天就是“小叔叔”。  
宋亚天每次听了都要纠正田腾飞，明明年龄差不了很多，结果全被喊老了。田腾飞向来左耳进右耳出，小叔叔来小叔叔去，照叫不误。

田腾飞是田家第二个进入演艺圈的人。有田一川的前车之鉴，当初田家人都极力反对。田腾飞就用自己的零用钱买了个录音棚，雇来业界最好的工作人员，把自己随手写的歌做了张小样，发布到某音乐站点上。  
那一天，田腾飞创造了网站的点击记录，他在资料中留下的邮箱，被无数唱片公司的橄榄枝挤爆。随即田腾飞更新了头像，是张自拍像，于是整个论坛沸腾了。  
清澈的声音惊为天人，样貌俊朗，现在才出现在公众眼前，简直就像罪过。田家人怎么也想不到，门槛有朝一日会以这种方式被各家唱片公司踏破。  
田腾飞再三保证将来会继承田家家业，田家终于松了口，让他签了田一川熟人的公司。他第一张唱片十首曲目的MV，全是贵为圈中票房之皇的宋亚天亲手操刀。后来宋亚天笑称，自己没拿过什么电影奖，倒是托田腾飞的福，在音乐颁奖礼上有所建树——只要田腾飞发片，最佳MV导演奖就没旁落他人过。  
这位田家小公子也是有个性，第一场签售会、也是唯一一场签售会，办在景城市中心的步行街广场。当时经纪人说“腾”字笔画太多，让他签得简略些。他就特别认真仔细，一笔一划在每个人的歌词本上写下“田藤霏”三个字，每写完一个还要冲经纪人笑笑。签售会持续了六个钟头，签到唱片店关门时间，也只签了一小半人。当时田腾飞手持扩音器，让没得到签名的人留下住址电话。转天，一张签名CD加致歉贺卡，便递到苦苦守候的歌迷家中。  
闹剧被化解为美谈。田腾飞的人气，一发不可收拾。  
他出道两年，第二张唱片即将在这美好的春日发售。  
“所以呢，这次的MV我也拍了，还要我帮什么忙？挑新片发布会的衣服？”  
“挑衣服是我瞎扯的，”田腾飞难得局促，“我想让你……跟我一起上期节目。”  
“什么节目？”  
田腾飞说：“是《来辞套客》。”  
宋亚天熟得很，主持人爱聊正事也爱聊八卦，言辞犀利幽默，节目一直有不小的固定观众群，宣传新片再好不过。每次影片上映前他都要带着演员去转一圈，聊聊电影，聊聊身边的莺莺燕燕。  
不过田腾飞还是第一次。他平时接受采访都有点不习惯，更别说长达一个钟头的访谈节目了。不光是说话，还要被好几台摄影机拍。他说被宋亚天拍还好，几台摄影机后面都是陌生人，他有点扛不住。  
想到如此飞扬跋扈的小少爷居然怕起冷冰冰的死物，宋亚天忍不住拍了拍对方肩膀，连说好几个可爱。

《来辞套客》的拍摄，安排在几天后。  
宋亚天嘱咐田腾飞带上小礼物，送给主持人。他以为对方知道带签名唱片，结果田腾飞递给一人一个景城名产大礼包。还好有人提前和主持人沟通过，才化解了尴尬。  
他便是想不到，世界上还真的有比他更不会应对媒体的人。  
宋亚天第一次正式面对媒体，说了特别不该说的话。颁奖典礼一散场，他端着最佳新人奖的奖杯去找田一川邀功，以为能让田一川消气，结果被田一川骂得狗血淋头。他不止骂宋亚天，连宋亚天带去的女伴一起骂，骂她不应该放任宋亚天说出失礼的话。她当下和宋亚天闹分手，哭着跑开，宋亚天也不敢说话，低头正襟危坐，听不清田一川冲他吼的内容，只会点头说好。他等田一川说完，才推了推奖杯，推到田一川眼前，跟他说“田老师，这个送给你”。看到宋亚天的奖杯，田一川气消了大半。他道谢，然后一字一句地让宋亚天跟他重复，有的话能说，有的话不能说。  
田一川对他讲了那么多禁忌，唯独没提到感情问题。  
宋亚天翻看节目的脚本，里面直问他空窗两年，是否最近找到了心仪的对象。  
他想，是不是唯独这个问题，可以凭真心所言。  
工作人员已经就绪，主持人站在台前开始准备，宋亚天也把台本放到旁边，准备登场。这时，他的助理匆匆跑过来，对他说田一川叫他赶紧回去，出事了。  
宋亚天不太明白，能有什么事比他的宝贝侄子还重要。不过田一川是从不在工作上开玩笑的人，事情或许超出了他的想象范围。  
助理递上手机，屏幕上是一封田一川转发来的邮件。邮件里有他、田一川和王馨玫被偷拍的照片，有一片血色，下面还有三个链接，分别标注着《远大全程》全片、张嘉明新片剧本，以及今年最佳新人导演奖的得奖者金良的新片《生之奇迹》全片。  
“链接的意思……”  
“就是字面的意思。这几个链接，已经在网上传开了。”助理说。

去公司的路上，宋亚天的助理一句话都没讲，大气也不敢出，战战兢兢的，膝盖一直在抖。  
反倒宋亚天表情很平静，用私人手机给田腾飞发了短信，跟他说公司出了点事，走得太急，这次没办法陪他做采访。如果他想，自己答应他之前出第一张专辑时，没能为他做到的请求：等他唱片卖到白金销量，给他拍特别版的MV。  
田腾飞回复倒是快，要宋亚天别着急，自己答应节目组现场开个小型演唱会，节目组答应不在问题上刁难。  
紧接着他又回了一条：小叔叔，其实我这张片刚开预售就白金了。后面附带一个撒娇表情，外加一个贼笑表情。  
宋亚天看后笑了笑，又沉默了。他抬手找助理要工作用的手机，助理递过去时候手没攥稳，手机掉在地上，打了几个滚。他俯身捡起来，发现屏幕居然裂了。裂纹正中仿佛有只名为现实的毒蜘蛛，毒液渗入皮肤，一点点侵蚀软化掉他，让他麻痹，无法动弹。  
助理见状连说抱歉，拿出日程本，手却抖得太厉害，一个字都写不了。那个平日飞扬跋扈一步十八弯的人身体僵得不像话，看得宋亚天居然有些心疼。毕竟这人从自己出道起就陪着自己，陪了这么多年，有好几次可以升职的机会，他都没走，说宋亚天习惯多，别人来怎样都不放心。  
宋亚天轻声安慰对方，手机屏幕裂了可以再买。后面还有半句，他憋了半天，没憋出来。  
语言的力量太苍白，无法粉饰任何事实。

路上司机车开得很快，有好几次转弯，宋亚天都觉得自己要被甩出车门。他和助理以不可思议的速度到了公司，双脚好不容易着地，还没来得及喘口气，就被助理拉着跑。  
从门口到电梯，短短几步路，全是侧目的员工。  
助理对宋亚天说链接已经传开，就意味着这里每一位或许都看过了公司即将制作完毕的两部新片，和一部即将开拍的片子的剧本。现在互联网如此发达，任何发布过的内容都会留下踪迹。  
比如宋亚天以为被清除的照片。  
他知道自己应该注意，应该再小心些，可是田一川对他说没关系，他便放心了。只是不知照片被谁看到，谁又从中作梗，蝴蝶的翅膀扇动了飓风扬起海啸，冲开巨大的空洞。  
宋亚天一路小跑进会议室。田一川坐正中，右手边有个空位，左手边是管月，她脸上厚厚的妆也无法掩盖倦容。再接着是张嘉明，没想到齐乐天也在，金良和他的经纪人则坐在另一侧。他们人手一只烟，烟雾缭绕，各个眉头紧锁。一瞬间宋亚天还以为自己走错地方，走到了什么黑帮片警匪片的拍摄现场。他猜田一川右手边的位置是给他留的，便自觉坐过去。  
田一川见人来齐，打开大屏幕。

屏幕上是宋亚天收到田一川转发来的邮件。邮件内容赤裸裸晒在上面，看着触目惊心。  
刚才宋亚天没仔细看。他隐约想得到内容，但不敢细看，怕当下无法自控。  
邮件顶头就是那张偷拍照。这张照片宋亚天第一次细看：照片中明显有三个人，但只能看到两张脸。田一川垂头看怀里的人，深情款款，根本没注意到身旁就是面色苍白的前女友。王馨玫的表情绝算不得平静，像是要哭了一样。  
宋亚天算是明白，一张图胜过千言万语。  
邮件文本通体是血般的暗红色，发件人字字句句都在控诉田一川如何背叛了他的女神，如何在王馨玫面前对别的人一往情深。王馨玫那么痛苦，所以他也不能让田一川好过。他说要田一川好看，要田一川记住背叛他的女神的后果。  
链接里面的几部影片，刚好全是田一川挂名制作中的影片。  
“这封邮件两个小时之前发到我的工作邮箱里。我请了我们安全公司的技术员鉴定这封邮件，他们打开了链接，确认没有病毒，是单纯的在线视频，和一个文本页面。视频的内容就像链接所说，是《远大前程》和《生之奇迹》的全片。两部都是目前最终剪辑版本，没有经过后期制作。文本页面，是张嘉明新片《孤旅》的最终版剧本。这些应该都是从我们公司泄露出去的。技术员正在追查原因，他们初步判定，是公司网络遭受了黑客袭击。我已经联系各家视频提供网站撤掉我们的电影，可是影片上传的时间比邮件时间早，目前《远大前程》的点击率已有七位数，而《生之奇迹》也……”田一川突然砸桌子，桌上的水杯都被他力道掀翻，“《孤旅》剧本的页面，架在国外的服务器上，我们现在正在与服务商交涉，希望对方可以撤下页面。”

宋亚天一直以为，影片在上映之前泄露是天方夜谭，只会在新闻里发生，和他没有半点关系。先前他听说某国外巨鳄因为一部有争议的片子，公司高层的邮箱，包括许多片子在上映前被集体泄露。他也听说过，某些热门影片发生过同样的状况。  
那些事情太遥远太荒谬，宋亚天总觉得和自己无关。  
在来的路上，他一直不敢相信这件事是真的。他以为有人恶作剧而已，可是听到田一川的话，他才开始接受现实。  
宋亚天突然感觉胃里的东西向上翻，涌到喉咙。他背过身，想尝试呕吐，却什么都没有。他的动作太轻微，连身边的田一川都没反应。对方继续说，把所有相关人员召集来，是为了告诉大家这个不幸的消息。公司会严密监控，尽量减少损失，他也请各位经纪人和当事人考虑对策。  
金良本来就一直在小声嘟囔，田一川话音落，更是忍不住了。他骂骂咧咧，说自己在业界混了好久，没背景没金主，什么苦都吃过什么努力都做过，好不容易能力得到业界的肯定，盼来这个机会，却被大老板搞砸。可惜他不知，最佳新人奖向来是经纪公司买来捧人用的，这次是左家大小姐的重头戏，他们要找个好控制的听话的导演。所以在千千万万人中，金良才被选中。  
田一川要他别吵，他不听，经纪人都劝不住。眼见他要动手了，管月连忙代田一川打发他和他的经纪人出去。

会议室中剩下的人，全是和田一川不能再熟的关系，他多半会听当事人的意见拿主意。管月也放下一直绷着的脸。  
管月清楚这个机会对张嘉明如何难得。为了这部片子达到满意的效果，为了这部片子由最合适的演员出演，张嘉明拿出积攒许久的积蓄，而后跟田一川签了五年毫不平等的卖身契。他除了基本工资外，所有拍摄的片酬利润一分不拿，用来添补延迟拍摄的经济损失。还有齐乐天，更不必说。  
她有些怕这两个人做傻事，小心翼翼地问他们作何打算。  
张嘉明说：“我只问一句，投资人会不会因为剧本泄露而撤资，导致片子没法拍？”  
田一川脱口而出“不会”。  
“那好，我没别的问题。”  
田一川和管月听后面面相觑。管月不解地问：“你的故事从头到尾都被观众看到了，你这部片子还有什么悬念，还有什么卖点？”  
“那一切有原作的电影，都没有悬念和卖点了？”见旁人无话可驳，张嘉明继续讲，“观众可以看看，我的故事有多精彩。他们大多应该知道，剧本和最后的成片不一样。”  
张嘉明不爱说话，连着说了两大段，就不爱再讲。听到投资商不会撤资的消息后，他脸上的忧虑一扫而空，只剩自信。仿佛这件事并不是悲剧，而是天大的喜剧。他对身旁的齐乐天说别担心，相信我，齐乐天的表情也变了，他像一路跪拜匍匐前行的虔诚教徒，抵达圣域，终于看到了神之光。  
宋亚天又要羡慕张嘉明。有人陪他睡破屋、饿肚子，与他共患难，能和他一起拍电影就开心得不得了，就当成世界上最大的福气。  
周围人还是没反应，张嘉明可能也等得不耐烦。他问田一川是不是可以走，他还有好多事情要做。田一川晓得他毫无负担，也稍微轻松些。他一并遣走了管月，让她跟进处理这件事情。

坐满人的会议室中，现在只剩下田一川和宋亚天。  
田一川转过宋亚天的椅子，自己也侧过身，两个人从肩并肩转向面对面。宋亚天手抵额头，没有声响，田一川看不清那张脸上的表情。他让宋亚天松开手，宋亚天没有，他上去掰，不知几时宋亚天力气那么大，他竟掰不开。  
田一川没办法，揽过宋亚天后脑，硬是让宋亚天靠在自己胸口。  
“田老师，你心跳好快啊。”  
“我担心你。”  
“你不用管我，我有解决办法。”  
田一川猛地推开宋亚天，这回他终于看得到宋亚天的脸。这种表情，他在宋亚天考试失败后见过，第一次被影评人骂得体无完肤时见过，也在宋亚天遇到票房低谷时见过。他感觉宋亚天钻到牛角尖里，撞铜墙铁壁，撞得头破血流也出不来。  
“亚天，你别这样。”  
“受害者不只是坐在这里的人。王馨玫呢？她的压力应该比我们都大吧！”  
“我跟她经纪人说了，让她暂时推掉这几天的工作，待在家。金良那片子的男主角有些粉丝太激进，我怕她出门不安全。我等下去看她。”  
“你现在赶紧去吧。”  
“那你呢？你这样以为我不担心？有话跟我说，有火冲我发，别自己一个人闷着。”  
田一川清楚，宋亚天因为这件事对王馨玫的影响有所愧疚，所以让他赶紧去看王馨玫。可他也清楚，宋亚天在找借口。这个人宁愿独自遍体鳞伤，宁愿独自消化犯愁，在体内积累成恶疾，也不给人看。  
他感到害怕。  
他害怕自己像多年之前那样，会再一次失去宋亚天。他清楚宋亚天背负着巨大的压力，完全不容许自己失败。可无论他怎么劝解，收效甚微。  
他不明白为什么。他无能为力。  
“田老师，请你相信我，我在想办法。”宋亚天眼中，被铺天盖地的绝望淹没。田一川突然想起一句话，走到了绝望的尽头，是不是就看得到希望。

“亚天，我可以帮你搞定这件事。你不要钻牛角尖，不要……”  
“田老师，你总不能管我一辈子。”  
“如果你想，我可以。”  
宋亚天摇摇头，起身稍向后退，离开令他感到安全的范围。  
往常出现什么问题，宋亚天本能地想要逃避，可他的理智告诫他，逃避不是办法，所以他不得不面对，不得不一次次经历从逃避到被迫面对的恶性循环。他独自解决，独自消化后果，却总有没办法完美的地方。不管田一川在哪儿，走多远，总会在恰当的时候回到他身边，为他扫清身前身后事，为他腐烂的伤口消毒包扎，让他看似恢复如初。  
他在媒体前搞砸时候是。  
第一次面对票房不尽如人意时候是。  
被媒体批得体无完肤、尤其又拿他的挚友张嘉明作对比时也是。  
宋亚天不知道田一川怎么平息风波，也不记得后来对方怎么安慰的自己，当初看似过不去的屏障，田一川背着他拉着他也算过去了。  
可全片泄露对票房的打击是毁灭性的，宋亚天实在想不到更好的挽回方法。田一川再无所不能，也没办法挖出上百万人的记忆和眼，让他们忘记一切。

田一川现在就坐在他对面，疲倦地低着头，烟一根接一根。宋亚天知道田一川的毛病，越是烦躁烟抽得越凶，他也一样，毛病跟田一川学的。  
宋亚天看得出田一川的疲倦，仿佛本应在空中飞行的雄鹰双翼被狂风击穿。这么多年，一直站在他前面遮风挡雨的田一川头一回弯下腰，元气大伤。  
比起自己，田一川被害得更惨。他要为几部影片处理接下来的风波，要安抚同样是受害者的无辜的女演员。他要面对媒体面对世人，还要独自承担之后的一切损失。  
宋亚天怎么能舍得让田一川再为自己劳神，操碎了心。  
如今他和田一川就是一体的，面前是同一个目标。如果他们是两棵树，一棵偶尔替另一棵遮风挡雨，尚能完好存活；假如二者离得太近，并蒂连生，一棵无根，完全依附于另一棵，可能要不了多久便会消亡。  
可宋亚天脑袋全是乱的。他想不出什么好办法。他的应对方法可能比田一川更少，思前想后，眼前只剩一种解决办法。他想起藏在剪辑室里那版被自己废弃不用的剪辑。  
那一版，其实才是宋亚天完完全全想要的。比起拿给他的影迷和观众看，之前他更不敢让田一川看到。  
可他现在不怕了。  
“田老师，我去趟剪辑室。”  
“我跟你……”  
“你不要跟过来。我在里面没事，不会有事。不管我在里面待多久，别进来。”  
说罢，宋亚天独自跑开，徒留惊愕的田一川坐在原地。

公司的剪辑室，是当年张嘉明为自己剪片子方便任性辟出来的，花了不少钱。后来田一川买了公司，剪辑室就变成宋亚天专用。  
之前二人合作写剧本，宋亚天要拍的故事，田一川要最后想要的效果，无需多言，他们都清楚得很。当时宋亚天剪得也快，成品圆润滑顺，田一川几乎挑不出什么不好，毕竟他们对彼此都心知肚明。那几年宋亚天在业界站稳脚跟，片子拍得轻松，反响也不错，连业界差评的杂音都能一并忽略掉。  
但《远大前程》不行，打一开始那就是宋亚天一个人的。他曾经愁怎样能拿奖，田一川说过一二三点，没有一项奏效。后来田一川干脆讲，说不定你拍一部灵魂之作，就真的能打动人心。宋亚天听后就把自己的心剖开，掏出一切的激情和污泥，捏成这部电影。  
这部片子宋亚天计划了一阵子，本子也早写成了，就是没给田一川看过。他总找不到合适的时间，总觉得任何时刻都太早，也都太晚。他拖到田一川订了婚，又拖到给田一川拍完订婚礼物，田一川问他下一部计划的时候，他终于拿出了这个本子。  
起初田一川不太想他拍《远大前程》，那也是他第一次在事业上受到田一川的否定。宋亚天倔强劲头上来了，偏不听对方的话，偏要拍，最后田一川也是拗不过他，为他放行。  
为这部片子，他们吵过无数架，宋亚天要挣扎要纠结，要一切最坏的可能，要曾经站在金顶的人被撕裂扔进谷底再也爬不上来。田一川偏不，他不喜欢这样的走向，直到最后一刻也没肯定宋亚天想要的结局。他硬是逼着宋亚天拍了个演员去世后加冕终身成就奖的结局，宋亚天当时险些掀翻片场。  
可宋亚天还是照做了。  
他或许真的不忍，把影片中的自己推向绝境。  
宋亚天想，田一川大概早猜到了。片中暗指的不是张嘉明，也不是一些从云端坠落的演员。活在影片中的人，就是他自己。

宋亚天打开他初剪的版本，又从头看起。  
这个版本并不像他交给田一川的最终版本般平顺，带着原生的粗粝质感，所以显得异常真实。他看着影片中的人歌舞笙箫，灯红酒绿，在舞台上举着奖杯，仿若全世界的中心。  
当他蜚声在外，来的是赞誉，也有了更多外界的期许和压力。世界对他愈爱，便对他愈苛责。挑剔和指摘渐渐多了起来，毫无理由的攻击也是。  
他本来应该习以为常，应该宠辱不惊，可他背过身，夜夜噩梦，常在午夜惊醒。他没办法再成为原来的自己，没办法再成为光鲜之下的自己。  
他堕落，爆绯闻，爆丑闻，赌钱，输得叮当响，蹉跎许多年，老了，因年少时期的不良习惯染了一身恶疾。那时好不容易才来了个出镜的机会，却没人再记得他，好的坏的，都没人再记得。他人生最后，他抱着唯一一座奖杯，平静地离开世界。  
不是张嘉明提议的死后在天堂受到嘉奖，也不是田一川坚持的死后炮。  
宋亚天的男主角，以来到世界时的姿态离开了世界。从头到尾，空白一片。他连“我曾经来过”这种话都无力诉说。  
这难道不是最悲哀的？  
宋亚天看完之后，久久不能平静。他想稍作修饰再给田一川看，可是无从下手。他看得太累，睡了醒，醒了又睡。他好像做了模糊的梦，梦里有田一川，田一川来了又走，走了又来。  
不知过了多久，他才彻底清醒，醒来后他才知道，从头到尾，剪辑室里只有他一个人。  
宋亚天写本子的时候一直在反省自己，作为创作者，要避免过度的自我投射。可是他没办法，他没法把银幕上的人剥离开。那是他，那就是他惧怕田一川看到的真正的他。他剪辑的时候并没有做好准备，让田一川再次走进心中。  
电影中的主人公就是他自己，是他自己的荣耀，也是他自己的迷失。影片的结局，是他最不想要、却最有可能成为的结局。他把自己剖开，把担忧和脆弱暴露在光天化日之下。他怕田一川看到，走进来，人生就再没退路。  
彼时宋亚天并没想明白，可是他如今内心无比澄澈。  
他的人生已经不能再简单。  
他知道，离开剪辑室，走过狭长的走廊，上到十七层，出电梯，左转，走廊的尽头有另一扇门。他知道，那扇门里会有田一川。田一川哪里都不去，一直在原地等着他。  
宋亚天抓起剪辑台上的碟片，毫不犹豫地推开剪辑室的门。没想到剪辑室门口，已经堵了个人。  
“跟我走。”那个人说。

宋亚天在剪辑室待了多久，田一川就在自己办公室坐了多久。他没闲着，一直在打电话给各大投资商，解释事件的缘由，独自揽下全部责任。而媒体方面，他交给了管月，他信赖的左膀右臂。  
最多的是来自左家的责难。《生之奇迹》是左家大小姐一直以来盼望的走红机会，影片泄露前尚且还有个三角恋的招牌可以打，如今“女主角到底跟了谁”的问题没任何悬念。这部片子的评价很糟，被影评人指摘“即使在流水线上也毫无魅力可言”之类的话。  
田一川说可以请人为《生之奇迹》写影评，把评论和打分刷上去。左家的助理毫不客气地骂了几句，说这件事他们自己可以为施施摆平，不需要让“没用的制作人”出手。  
田一川无言反驳。他只能向对方回复，如果需要，自己一定会在，对方就气鼓鼓地挂了电话。  
朝阳在鳞次栉比的楼丛中升起，烧红了开始苏醒的街道，道路在灰蒙蒙的天色下被衬得更暮气沉沉，仿佛酝酿着风暴。田一川也被窗外的天空压得喘不过气。他感觉头上顶着沉重的钢盔，有人一直在上面敲，头疼得发昏，呼吸也带上了鼻音。  
他想趴着睡一会儿，可他怕宋亚天来。他知道宋亚天可能随时会来，他不愿宋亚天担心，让宋亚天看到自己从未示人的脆弱一面。  
田一川听到门口的脚步声，一瞬兴奋，而后有人敲门，他又回归常态。宋亚天进自己办公室，从不敲门。这是他给宋亚天的特权，方便二人讨论。他实在料不到，后来会方便二人吵架。

他的助理手捧平板，递给田一川，对他说：“田总，你看这个。”  
视频来自某八卦网站的独家爆料王馨玫对此事的回应，预览图是不施粉黛的当事人。即便如此，在毫不专业的灯光下，她也散发出珍珠一样的光泽。田一川一直以为王馨玫是水一样温柔的人，可水会结冰，会沸腾，会穿磐石，会变得坚硬无比。  
王馨玫为何偏偏选这个时候出头，田一川不懂，他希望王馨玫躲过去风波再出来发通稿。他这才发现，原来自己对王馨玫丝毫不了解。  
这段视频的拍摄者是周正，圈内有名的狗仔。当年田一川和王馨玫交往，就是他第一个爆出来的。  
之后有一次田一川和王馨玫出外约会，他在饭店外拍，王馨玫看到，向饭店要了一碗热汤，亲自端出去送给周正，自此周正就不再跟拍她。偶尔王馨玫遇到周正蹲点碰到她，她不恼也不吵，点个头算打招呼，周正就收了相机。  
没想到他们还会在这件事上有交集。又不是谁和谁出轨，谁劈了谁的腿，谁在谁的床上被捉奸，田一川不太明白狗仔拍这个有何用途。  
王馨玫坐在镜头中，看起来神色不佳，想必这事对她的影响不比影片受到波及的几位小。  
她说：“这段视频，是我拜托周先生为我拍摄的。大家都知道，我的粉丝因我和田先生分手，而窃取了田先生名下三部影片的相关资料，发布在网络上。我要说的是，谢谢这位影迷为我费心费力，可是……”她停下，表情更加坚定，“这不是爱，这是以爱为名的伤害，无比卑劣。爱本来应该是美好的感情，影迷对我的爱，我对影迷们的爱，我相信，不应该为别人带来伤害。当初我与田先生商议发通稿，说我们一致商量决定和平分手，事实并非如此。这个决定是我单方面做出的，在此之前田先生毫不知情。田先生从头至尾没有丝毫对不起我的地方，是我本人在与他相处的过程中，发现自己并不爱这位身边人。我做不到和不爱的人一起生活，甚至度过下半辈子，所以我才选择离开，我很感谢田先生尊重我的决定。我现在最在意的是我自己的表演事业，也请影迷们今后对我多多支持。”  
而后王馨玫温柔地冲镜头笑了笑，挥挥手，视频戛然而止。

田一川连忙用私人电话联系王馨玫。王馨玫很快便接通，二人习惯性地打招呼，然后问对方“最近怎么样”。他们的回答都是“不怎么样”。王馨玫说完就笑了。  
“为什么找周正？”田一川不解。毕竟王馨玫向来同媒体交好，怎能找不到一个合适的人为她发声。  
“我联系了几家最熟的媒体，都被拒绝了。他们说要先发左小姐的声明。”田一川的助理听到了他们的对话，为田一川调出左家发的通稿。  
左施施和陆帝二人被塑造成了苦命鸳鸯，仿佛天下最不幸的人。而王馨玫被当成了靶子，好像一切都是她的错，其余的人与此毫无关联。田一川看得无名火起，他打发助理告诉管月，和左家去交涉。  
“馨玫，这件事，我、我对不起……”  
“你不用道歉。我们本来应该在那天就结束了，也没有什么对不起。照片上也是我自己失态，我当然要出来为自己解释。”  
“可是我没想你去承担一切。”  
“我没有，我只是把那天分手时跟你说的话重复了一遍。”王馨玫的语气，倒是比视频中平静许多，像是已然释怀，对过去毫无牵挂，“没别的了吧？”  
“谢谢你，如果以后有什么可以帮忙的，我一定毫不犹豫。”  
田一川知道，对方可能并不会对他有任何请求。即便二人名正言顺交往时，她也没利用和自己的关系去争夺任何一个角色。田一川问她想演什么，可以帮她争取，她说只要给了自己的机会，她都愿意尝试。每个角色，她都可以演。  
王馨玫没答话，兀自说下去：“我知道那天你从我身边走过，你抱着的是你最爱的人。我最开始见到你的时候，你就是那个样子的。我可能是从来没有爱过你，令我心动的，从来都是爱着别人的你。”  
田一川沉默许久。他内心溢满了千言万语，全是对王馨玫的愧疚，那个时候他根本不明白，生生浪费对方两年美好的光阴。他的决定，还是伤害了重要的人。  
“田先生，我现在很好，这几天过去一切都会恢复如常。你不要再记挂我，把我从这个号码上删除吧，我们不再是这种关系了。我还是嘉明公司的演员，我还是你的普通朋友。”说完她加了四个字，“祝你幸福。”  
田一川还想说什么，听筒里只传来忙音。他盯着黑下去的手机屏幕，久久没能回过神。  
还是一条短信打破了黑暗的寂静。那条短信写道：快来涯水湾。发信人：田腾飞。  
“怎么一个个都挑现在添乱！”  
田一川差点把手机扔出去，可他还要和宋亚天联系，在理智险些断线时拉了回来。他打宋亚天电话，关机，便抄起外套冲出了门。

“飞飞，你要干什么？”  
宋亚天坐在飞驰的车上，满心疑惑。田腾飞堵在剪辑室门口，二话没说，便把宋亚天拉到地下停车场，与他的目的地相距甚远。他对田腾飞说自己还有事，对方却一脚油门踩到底，上了出城的高速公路。  
“大叔叔说你这阵子心情不好，说你和我年龄差不多，让我多陪陪你。我就带你去你最喜欢的地方。”  
高速路上的标牌写着，涯水湾在前方三十公里处。  
“飞飞，乖，咱们从下一个出口下去掉头，然后往回走。我、我想见你大叔叔，他在等我……”  
“放心吧，我已经告诉大叔叔我们在涯水湾。”  
难怪宋亚天喜欢这个小侄子，脾性和他一模一样，都是几头牛拉不回的倔，不撞南墙心不死。他估计田腾飞不把他带到涯水湾誓不罢休。  
“你干嘛要带我去那么远的地方？”宋亚天不解。  
“大叔叔说你喜欢。”  
“我还有别的喜欢的地方。”  
“大叔叔说想跟你单独谈谈，怕你不接他电话，所以才让我帮忙。”  
“条件呢？”  
“这张专辑庆功版MV，和下张专辑全部曲目的MV。”  
宋亚天撇撇嘴，田一川明知自己不会拒绝，真是使唤人的一把好手。  
“那你可以让我给你大叔叔打个电话？我怕他担心。”  
“对不起，刚才发完短信，手机就没电了。”田腾飞面对前方，冲宋亚天晃了晃手机。满脸无辜。

去涯水湾的路和上班高峰相反，他们只花了半个钟头就到了景点门口。时间尚早，在门口摆摊的小贩也还没支上摊子。田腾飞熄火后径直跑到管理处，管理员看到他吓得连连鞠躬。还没过几秒钟，售票处就挂了个牌子，上面写着“今日突遇安全问题，不营业”，景点内的广播也响起。听到安全问题，游客们赶忙从景点出口鱼贯而出，园子里不一会儿就没人了。  
“因为你是田家人，所以才能这么干？”  
“也算是？大叔叔花了点钱，打点了一些人，把景点的管理权买下来了。”天知道他的花点钱到底是多少，“大叔叔说你喜欢，所以买下来，让你随时可以来。”田腾飞说完眨了眨眼。  
听了这句话，宋亚天真是什么都说不出。  
“你把你大叔叔叫到这里来了？”憋了半天，宋亚天才憋出一句像样的话。  
“对啊，你看。” 明明景点都关门了，田腾飞还拉上闲人免进的封条，十足拍偶像剧的架势。  
宋亚天笑了笑，走了几步，就到了他观日的地方。  
这天对春末来说有些闷热，太阳也打不起精神。都说春雨贵如油，也不知道这场雨能不能下下来。  
他累得很，迷糊片刻清醒片刻，是要见田一川的念头才让他没睡过去。他身体靠在栏杆上，虽然栏杆很高，田腾飞还是担心，仿佛他稍微不注意宋亚天就会跌落万丈悬崖。田腾飞几次后拽宋亚天，让他到后面的座位上坐下，又跑到警戒线外围张望。  
宋亚天怀疑自己是不是生了顺风耳，他仿佛听得到田一川的车辙在高速路上碾压，碾过山路，最后停在涯水湾门口。田一川跑起来速度快又急，闹出不小动静，偏偏到了宋亚天身边，变得缓和。  
他不忍吵醒宋亚天的美梦。

宋亚天拿出三张光碟，其中两张田一川看着眼熟，他晓得背面或许已经刮花了，播起来磕磕绊绊。另一张光洁如新，看上去就是被妥善珍藏的样子。  
宋亚天说：“这一张，是我的初剪版本。”  
说着，宋亚天用手在上面施加力道，可光碟的柔韧性超出他的想象。他掰了半天，也只能掰弯碟，根本碎不了。他那样子有点滑稽，惹得田一川发笑。宋亚天见状不服，要顺手扔掉，田一川连忙从口袋里拿出个纸袋撑开，递给宋亚天，叫他别乱扔垃圾。宋亚天乖乖照办。  
“这一张，是我交给你的终剪版。”宋亚天这次放弃了毁灭光碟计划，直接扔进纸袋中。“我那时候对你说，我按你的要求做了。”  
“其实你根本没有，你反着来的。”田一川替宋亚天答。  
“是，我当时气急了，故意跟你拧着来。剪完以后我又觉得自己特幼稚，不过还是把这一版交给你了。我想你肯定改了很多。”  
田一川点点头说：“面目全非。”  
“我就知道你会那么做。”  
“下次别闹了。”  
“还有下次吗？我不知道。我开始想，如果《远大前程》还拿不了奖，我就休息一阵子吧。可是当时我拍完最后一场戏，就觉得这片子大概拿不了奖。”  
“这个你别担心，颁奖季时我们会竭力宣传。”  
“业界人士哪会爱这种一路走下坡路的悲惨结局。”  
宋亚天把手里仅剩的一张光碟交给田一川。他说那是他最开始剪的版本，去掉了一切花哨的寓意，粗粝平实，就像平日发生在他们身边的事实。故事大体没有太多改动，除了结局。他让剧中的演员平淡地参与了几部作品，反响平平，平淡地捧着曾经的奖杯离开世界，有三两影迷和亲朋好友为他送别。  
田一川想不出到底哪个结局才更讽刺。他直问宋亚天：“影片中的男主角，是不是你自己的内心投射？”  
宋亚天给予田一川肯定的回答：“是的。这是我唯一敢想象的，稍微好些的结局。”  
“你怎么可能会变成这副样子。你还有我……”  
“可是我写本子的时候并不知道。我以为你要结婚，和另一个人过一辈子。我在想，如果我做出了最坏的打算，给自己最坏的结局，是不是等到真的要面对惨淡状况时可以轻松些。”  
田一川收住想拥抱宋亚天的手。

“田老师，你当初的笔记让我好好考上了学校，让我顺利毕业。然后你又保护我走了这么多年。我的每一部片子里面都有你。”  
“我很庆幸我当初的选择。”  
他们之间的距离，刚好伸手就够得到彼此。但没人愿意伸出手，愣愣地面对面站着。  
“田老师，这么多年我一直依靠着你。不管你身边有谁，我身边又有谁，我一直觉得你才是最懂我的人，我也是最懂你的人。”  
田一川没说话，他等宋亚天说完。他从未如此认真听宋亚天讲话，他也从未仔细听宋亚天内心的告白。他一直以来都按照自己的方法守护对方，任性，不容人拒绝。田一川习惯性认为自己是对的，认为宋亚天理所当然会接受自己。他一无所知，索性明白得不太迟。  
“在你面前，我好像从来没长大，一直停在了十八岁一样。我向你撒娇，我对你任性，就是觉得你这样对我，好像我们从没分开一样。”  
田一川闭上眼，从过去中抽取承载记忆的线。他发现自己做不到，他和宋亚天纠缠太多年，早已理不清剪不断。  
“田老师，我该从你这里毕业了。”  
田一川上前一步，拢住伸出的手。  
“我可不可以，以后不再叫你田老师。”  
田一川抱得更紧。宋亚天被勒得呼吸都变急促。可他没推开田一川。  
“一川，不管今后遇到什么，让我和你一起分担。你遇到风雨，我可以为你遮为你挡，今后你可不可以……不要再让我离开你的人生。”  
“跟我走。”田一川不容分说地把宋亚天扛在了肩膀上，姿态一点也不优雅。可他管不了那么多，这里始终不止他们两个人。就算亲如田腾飞，也在二人世界之外。  
“你们田家人怎么就喜欢不征求别人意见，把人带来带去的。”宋亚天拍了拍田一川背，田一川攥得更紧了。  
不征求当事人意见就任性带走人，田腾飞干过，田一川经常干，田一川的兄长、也就是田腾飞的父亲，田一平也干过。宋亚天曾经厌烦，也曾高兴。  
他现在也不知自己作何心情。他已经达到目的，见到了想见的人，要给的东西也亲手交到对方手上。他脑中一片空白，唯一确定的是自己终于找到田一川。  
田一川对田腾飞说了什么，宋亚天听不清，他只看到田腾飞兴高采烈地跳起来，跟着他们一路小跑回到停车场，田腾飞开上车就回城了。田一川把宋亚天扔在自己的副驾驶位，向城外越走越远。

田一川驾车一路向北驶去，宋亚天一看方向便清楚对方的目的地。涯水湾向北再有一百多公里，就是他们二人当年一起写剧本的秘密基地。  
宋亚天不清楚，田一川哪来那么多花花肠子，头回带他去湖边小屋时，特地乘直升机。宋亚天那时候还有点恐高，田一川让他向下看，他不敢，田一川就揶揄他敢站在涯水湾边看日出，却不敢从直升机上看湖水。于是宋亚天就向外看，只看一眼，他就愣了。湖居然是个心形，房子在心尖的位置，后院有条栈道，通向湖中央。心尖和心窝的位置离那么近，从天上看仿佛连在一起。  
当时田一川凑在宋亚天耳边问他喜不喜欢，宋亚天没答。他不知道答什么，任何词汇听起来都分外无力。他转头轻轻啄了一下田一川的嘴角，仅此而已。没想经验还算老道的田一川，居然被宋亚天纯情的反应惹得手足无措，脸红心跳。  
明明时光已逝，往昔却一如昨日般鲜活。  
宋亚天见田一川开着车开始摸兜，就拿出一颗烟送到田一川嘴边。田一川含糊地说声“谢谢”，宋亚天又为他打着火，熟悉的气味在车内扩散开。宋亚天知道，田一川只有心烦和劳累的时候才吸烟，便对田一川说“休息站停一下，换我来”。  
“不用，马上就到。”  
“你一直没休息，肯定累了。”  
“你不也一样？”  
二人对视，脸上的青胡渣和黑眼圈都没说服力。  
“现在我去哪儿都有司机，偶尔也想过过兜风的瘾。一川，让我试试，嗯？”也不知是不是倦怠，宋亚天缓慢的语调有些黏腻，带着鼻音，竟带着撒娇的意味。  
田一川抵不过，停在了目的地前的一个休息站。宋亚天最积极，跳下来为田一川开车门，松开安全带，然后做了个邀请的姿势。田一川自觉地下了车，脚落地一瞬竟没站稳。还好宋亚天就在他面前，稳稳地接住了他。  
宋亚天把田一川搀上副驾，自己在车下猛吸几口新鲜空气，拍拍脸，坐上了刚才田一川的位置。

不用集中精神的田一川果然马上就合上了眼。宋亚天不愿吵醒他，想他好好休息，想这段旅程更慢些，便提前一个出口下了高速。  
下了高速速度就慢了，宋亚天可以打开窗户，也可以点上一颗烟。  
这几天太闷，吹进来的风也焖，带着春夏之交的水汽，反倒是闭塞的车内有些凉。方才接住田一川时对方很烫，比握住他手时还烫。宋亚天知道那不是田一川热情高涨的表现，那明显是发烧的表现。  
在他面前向来无坚不摧的田一川，难得露出脆弱的一面。  
山道没车，宋亚天精神也放松些。他偶尔能分神，蹭蹭田一川的额头，好抚平对方眉心的纹路。田一川也有了反应，他捉住宋亚天的手，一遍又一遍说“亚天别担心”。  
原来在梦中，这个人还在为自己担忧。宋亚天鼻子一酸，干涩的眼眶开始发疼。  
经过一段崎岖的盘山公路，压过凹凸不平的石子，宋亚天终于又停在熟悉的湖边。小屋的钥匙宋亚天也有，是他们第一次合作写剧本后，田一川给他的，为了他随时能来，有个安静的地方创作。不过宋亚天从未独自来过，田一川不在，他觉得没意思。  
田一川还合着眼，宋亚天不愿打扰对方。他蹑手蹑脚解开田一川的安全带，让对方两只手臂缠住自己脖子，一用力，本意是打算背起田一川，不想用力过猛，让对方的头磕在了车门上。宋亚天倒吸一口气，好像磕到的是田一川，疼在他身上。  
田一川似乎有了反应，说了句“怎么回事”，宋亚天连忙打圆场，撩起田一川的腿就向门里冲。他想，大概人类潜能的极致就是这样被开发出来的。背上的人人高马大，宋亚天也觉得自己能背着对方锁上车，然后从车门走到屋门，是件挺不可思议的事。  
上楼的楼梯就在屋门侧手边，宋亚天抬眼一望，眼前的楼梯阶仿佛没有尽头。他看得眼发晕，就把田一川放下来，问对方能不能自己走。田一川像是点头也像没点，不过他手脚自然松开，滑到地上。宋亚天撑着他，带他两步一阶向上走。手边是整面的玻璃墙，稍微侧头就能看到二人互相搀扶的身影。  
“玻璃墙，哼，”宋亚天撇了撇嘴，小声说，“有钱人的臭毛病。”他记得最初来时，朝晒的一面根本不是玻璃，不知哪天田一川改了装修，早晨起来不能睡懒觉不说，不管在房间里做什么小动作，外面都看得一清二楚。  
田一川嘟囔了几个字，宋亚天没听清。他停下脚步，耳朵凑近，仔细分辨才晓得，田一川说“你喜欢”。  
“我怎么会喜欢这种花里胡哨的东西。”宋亚天又上行几步，好不容易到了二楼。  
“蝴蝶。”田一川说。  
蝴蝶？宋亚天总算想起来了。他们曾经去蝴蝶馆约会，冬日斜阳照得玻璃房发暖，蝴蝶的翅膀在日光下镶了一圈光边。那天宋亚天刚吃完油桃，手上还带着香味，有蝴蝶循迹而来，落在他身上。他惊喜地指给田一川看，田一川就安静地蹲在他身旁，蝴蝶离开他们才起身。当时宋亚天突发奇想，他说想要玻璃房子，在房子里种满树，春天打开窗户，就会有蝴蝶飞过。  
宋亚天自己都不记得的事情，居然有人还帮他记得。

宋亚天好不容易把田一川扶进房扛上床，感觉膀子都要断了。他为田一川脱衣盖被，去楼下接了一杯水，又从橱柜中翻出所有与去热退烧相关的药物。他两只手捧不下，就拿衣服兜着，小心翼翼往回走，生怕哪种药落下，恰好就是能治愈田一川的那种。  
回到房间，宋亚天把水杯放在床头柜上，自己则坐在地板上，一种接一种药读过说明。田一川体热，应该就是疲劳过度的原因，这些药哪种看上去都不合适。  
宋亚天懊丧地躺在地上翻了两圈，刚打算拿手机来查查有没有别的办法，一起身，居然撞到田一川在看他。  
田一川眼黑得像夜，吞噬掉一切光和热。宋亚天看得出神，忘了自己的初衷。田一川伸手在宋亚天面前晃晃，宋亚天还是没反应，他就自己拿了床头柜上的水来喝。  
一杯进肚，却如杯水车薪，缓解不了田一川干得冒烟的嗓子。他盯着宋亚天双唇，仿佛那里有水源。  
“亚天，我还要喝水。”田一川说。  
“哦，我这就给你去倒。”宋亚天逃得速度快，回来速度也快。不知他从哪里翻出个大盆，捧了一盆水上楼。他舀了一勺水倒入杯中，然后递给田一川。  
田一川深深叹了口气。他问：“你还好吗？”  
“我挺好，你呢？”   
“我睡一觉，补补就好。”  
“补什么告诉我，我这就给你去买。”  
宋亚天突然来了精神，迷离的神色一扫而空。田一川看得心疼，跟宋亚天说“你走近点我告诉你”。宋亚天照办，靠到床边，田一川就一把拉住他，将他拉到自己怀中。  
“补你就够了。”田一川掀开被子，把宋亚天也裹进来，“亚天，你也一直没休息，别忙了。”  
“可是你还要喝水，还在生病，我去休息了，谁来照顾你。”  
田一川从床头柜拿出一个盒子，上面是一堆外文，好像是缓解感冒痛的。他撕开吞下一颗，然后对宋亚天说：“我吃过药，睡一觉就能好。”他把宋亚天搂得更紧，仿佛不这么做，宋亚天就会离开，去到遥远的地方。  
田一川体温高，炽热的呼吸扑打在宋亚天脖子上。宋亚天喜欢暖，暖让他安心，即使夏天他也爱裹着被子睡觉。他也累了，实在抗拒不了生理的指引，抗拒不了田一川的怀抱，挣扎几下，安稳陷入梦境之中。

一觉醒来，田一川感觉身体轻松许多。他紧了紧手，发现怀中没人，便有些失望地坐起身。床边有张纸条，上面写着“有需要电话我”，旁边是一碗温暖的白粥，一根温度计，还有一杯水。  
田一川测了测体温，已经恢复正常，嗓也不干舌也不燥。他看了床边的闹钟，原来自己睡过了24小时，真是漫长的一觉。他去洗手间刷了牙，喝过水，吃掉宋亚天煮的白粥。米还夹生，嚼起来发硬，田一川还是高兴地吃净了。他决定不告诉宋亚天，自己早先和料理田家起居的林阿姨打过招呼，要来这里住段时日，所以林阿姨特地准备了许多成品半成品放在冰箱中，微波炉一打就能吃。  
吃好饭他去浴室洗澡，淋浴间还有水汽，还有柚子味的沐浴乳的味道。他猜宋亚天洗完还不久，便匆匆用水撩过身体，冲净身上的汗渍，随意在衣柜中找了套干净衣物，穿着去了后院。  
田一川猜宋亚天大约在湖边，果然他看到湖中一叶小船。船桨斜在一旁，宋亚天躺在船里，只有腿伸出来，脚尖刚好没入水中，藏在船体的阴影里，田一川看不太清。他忽然觉得，宋亚天会不会就这样和湖水，和天空，还有和整个世界融为一体。  
眼前的人已经变成了他的世界。  
他也存在于那个人的世界中。  
兴许听到了栈道上木板吱呀声，宋亚天从船舱中探出头。他头发还湿着，身上就挂着睡袍，田一川问他“不怕着凉吗”，他回答“今天太热了”。  
确实，田一川吃粥时听到广播，说今天的气温是破纪录的高，而且预计傍晚前后有特大雷雨，在这个季节实属罕见。  
“亚天，快回来，看样子要下雨了。”  
“我觉得大概还要一阵子。”  
“快回来，你不喜欢雨天。”田一川讲。

确实，宋亚天不喜欢下雨。他宁愿在雪地里一步一滑，也不爱湿漉漉的雨。  
可凡事总有例外。有那么一个下雨天，是他最喜欢的。宋亚天试图站起来，船晃了晃，他也跟着船晃了晃，田一川的身体像是要探到水里。宋亚天连忙摆手要田一川别着急，他自己能站稳。  
他问田一川：“一川，你还记得我大一那年寒假，你带我回田家吗？”

“当然记得。”田一川哪能不记得。这么多年，他只带回家那一个人。  
宋亚天刚成年的那个寒假，他问过田一川，为什么过年不回家看看。田一川说和家里关系不好，回去肯定会被骂不做正经事，被数落拍电影不是正经行当，也肯定会被催找人娶亲，仿佛在商界叱咤、子孙满堂，才是人间唯一正道。  
宋亚天说笑一般跟田一川讲“你可以带我回去啊”。他没把这句话当真，没想到，田一川却当了真。他真的拽上宋亚天，拎上几瓶酒，带宋亚天去了田家的新春家宴。  
说是叛逆也好，说是二人蜜意浓情也罢，田一川带回家一个年龄相差不少的同性恋人，田家上上下下也是面面相觑，在饭桌上连筷子都不知道怎么拿。只有田一川的侄子田腾飞不晓得怎么回事，他就记得田一川对他说过，以后自己带人回来一定要记得叫婶婶，于是田腾飞高兴地抱住宋亚天，叫婶婶叫得特别甜。  
“不是婶婶哦，这位也是叔叔。飞飞以后叫他小叔叔，叫我大叔叔，好不好？”  
田腾飞开心地答应，和饭桌上的冷若冰霜截然相反。  
宋亚天见状也怕了。他知道田一川是富家公子哥，可他不知道田一川真的是那个叱咤景城的田家人。他突然觉得自己太天真，为自己的举动深深后悔。他想逃，手却被田一川紧扣，根本挣不开。  
田一川当时只顾向前看，没来得及顾盼四周，所以他没看到宋亚天的紧张。他举起宋亚天的手，对一桌人说，这个人叫宋亚天，现在和我在一起，我们两个人要一起拍出世界上最棒的电影。说完，田一川笑着领宋亚天出了门。他的神情，如同拥有了整个世界。  
“后来我开学第一天，你哥就跑到学校找我，带我去吃城里最贵的西餐馆。那时候我就记得英语课上学的左手叉右手刀，别的礼仪都不知道，”宋亚天扯了扯嘴角，像是自嘲，“我还记得他为我点了牛排，一分熟，切开全是血，我吃了一口就想吐掉。可是他一直看着我，我不敢，只能咽下去。”  
这段过往，田一川自然毫不知情。  
“你哥问我知不知道你是谁，知不知道你的身份，我说我知道啊，你就是辅导我念书的田老师。我觉得他当时想把牛排刀和叉子一起插到我身上。”  
田一川想了想：“确实像他会干的。”  
“他让我们不要瞎胡闹，就当我们说了玩笑话。我当然不服气，我就跟他说，‘我和一川一定能成功，万一赔了，我打工养他’。我当时说完这句话就想，坏了，以后拍电影不再是我自己的事，而是我们俩的事。”

宋亚天以为田一川会笑他傻，但田一川没有。田一川的眼神变了，变成宋亚天一度惧怕又渴求的模样。他曾一度害怕自己被这眼神吸引，而后失去自我。  
现在不会了。宋亚天清楚，自己深爱着田一川。他愿意接受田一川，愿意承受他给予自己的一切，也愿意对方融进自己内心最后一道防线。  
“当年捧红我的人，是你。最开始为我投资的人，是你。我也知道，最佳新人奖，是你给我买来的。我知道你对我的期望，所以我不想让你失望。”  
“我对你的唯一期望，就是你能开心地拍电影。”  
“我在乎别人的评价，我害怕失败，是因为……我……”宋亚天的声音变得哽咽，“我不希望任何人指摘你当初的选择。我要告诉所有人，你做出的选择，从来没错。我……我不想……我不想让你失望……”  
“我从未对你失望过。”  
宋亚天感觉自己心头的一块大石，被名叫田一川的锤子重击，敲碎。  
“可是你是商人，你是嘉明公司的老板，我很害怕……我不能让你在我身上赔。我不想因为我的关系，让你蒙羞。”  
“亚天，你听我说！你说要跟我一起拍电影，对不对？”  
宋亚天点头。  
“你对我说过，我们一起去征服那个世界。”  
“是的。”  
“所以我为你守住这个世界，我给你自由。背后有我，你只要往前看就够了。即使赔光了钱，我还有你，就什么都不怕。”  
宋亚天终于笑了出来。他笑中带泪，却没有一丝哀伤。他们为了交错的信念与执着，错过那么漫长的黄金年代。  
不过没关系，还好，爱尚存。

“亚天，你之前对我说，我拿了你半条命，现在还没还。”  
“对。”宋亚天想，何止半条命。  
“我现在问你，剩下的半条命可不可以也给我？这样我们就……”  
“合二为一，是吗？”  
“对，我确定，我想和你重新开始。”宋亚天看到，田一川眼中一度熄灭的火又开始熊熊燃烧。  
“一川，我、我不清楚，毕竟我们的过去掺杂太多，你是我也是。可是我爱你，这是我唯一确定的。所以，此时此刻的宋亚天，问此时此刻的田一川，是否愿意与现在的他作为搭档，今生一起在这个行业奋斗，一起拍好电影，不离不弃，两个人好好一起过。”宋亚天声音不大，刚好够田一川听到。  
“亚天，我也爱你。”  
“我剩下的半条命，愿意全交给你。你要不要拿走？”宋亚天站在湖的心尖，缓缓抬起手，伸向田一川。  
电闪，雷鸣，黑云蔽日，风雨欲来。  
田一川脱掉上衣和裤子，纵身跳入水中。宋亚天记得他无所不能的田老师什么都行，偏偏不会水。宋亚天之前也一样，所以他们去海边只能在沙滩上干坐着对视。不过宋亚天后来学会了，他希望有朝一日，万一田一川落入水中，他可以跳到水中去救对方。  
宋亚天拼命游，游到湖中央，感觉被什么阻拦住。他呛了口水，头连忙从水中钻出，张开嘴，打算吸口气，怎想立刻被堵住。他没想到田一川也学会了游泳，游到了湖中，来接他。他忘情地亲吻眼前的人，一遍遍说我爱你，即使用尽全世界的语言也不足够。

风吹起涟漪，吹皱了平静的湖水。久逢甘露的恋人，被震天的雷动打断。  
眼见磅礴的大雨一滴滴砸向地面，栈道霎时被染上更深的颜色。田一川连忙拽住宋亚天向岸边划。他先把宋亚天推上岸，然后自己也上了岸。宋亚天拉着他就要回屋，田一川快了一步，把宋亚天扛到了肩上。  
“一川你放我下来，我自己能走。”宋亚天不想说，自己刚才被田一川亲硬了。高昂的性器抵在田一川肩侧，随着他的步伐摩擦，细微的快感让宋亚天有些难以忍受。  
他太久没鱼水之欢，连这样的刺激都抵不过。  
“你想我公主抱你走？”  
“咦！你说什么呢！”宋亚天惊得差点从田一川身上掉下来。  
雨越来越大，干涸许久的土地受到了上天的恩惠。  
“还是你想我现在就用我这根东西，插到你身体里面，抱你回屋？”田一川拍了拍宋亚天臀部，嗓音沙哑。不知他病未痊愈，还是别有用心：“你那里，顶到我了。”  
宋亚天伸脚，蹭了蹭田一川同样精神百倍的下体。他说：“你也顶到我了。”

再早些年，田一川在对待和宋亚天的性事上没多大耐性。如果那时被宋亚天这样挑逗，他大概会不顾风雨，先在栈道上干射对方一次。然后他就着插入的姿势，边走边说荤话，往宋亚天身体里顶，顶到宋亚天连连求饶，才肯放人回床上。  
这样的性爱让宋亚天食髓知味，又恨又爱，常常陷进去了就出不来。后来二人分手，刚开始宋亚天不习惯，常常夜深时在宿舍里拉上帐子，叼住被角自慰。可不管他怎么做身体还是空虚，射过了以后脑袋里只有一张白纸，白纸的角落里写着熟悉的三个字。宋亚天不想看，每次都在脑海里撕成碎片，迷迷糊糊就睡过去了。  
时间一长，他也觉得这样没意思，反而显得自己特别可悲可怜，也就渐渐戒掉了贪欢的习惯。  
宋亚天后来也找过一些人，与田一川不同类型的人。他试着和那些人谈恋爱，说情话，寻找感情的别样可能，结果都失败了，败得一塌糊涂。  
他拿自己没办法。他深知自己爱的类型，只是一直不愿承认罢了。  
宋亚天最爱的类型，天地间只得一人。他想得到千千万万的词，用来描绘那个人：他的爱，他的执着，他的性幻想对象……可不管哪一个，都没有办法勾出具体的轮廓。  
或许只有独一无二的田一川，才是那个人最好的注解。  
宋亚天一度以为自己忘记。可湖中央的那个亲吻，让他全都想起来了。  
他一时一刻都没忘过。

不知是雨水还是风的关系，宋亚天在田一川怀里轻颤。他们全湿透了，皮肤滑腻，宋亚天不得不勾住田一川脖子，好让自己不掉下来。  
他们进了门，田一川打开楼上楼下的灯，照亮躲避暴风雨的安全港。  
宋亚天不知道田一川几时多了耐性，居然没有在门口压住他，而是好好地扛他回房，扔他上床，然后才跪趴在他身边，脱掉他的内裤。  
此前宋亚天一直不敢想，自己此生还能见到田一川含住自己性器的画面。他只看了一眼，下体就涨得发疼。他拱起腰，配合田一川的动作，不住向上顶。他后穴一片黏腻，随着田一川在周围按压的动作愈发空虚。  
宋亚天好不容易才张开嘴，哆哆嗦嗦地说不要了，让田一川直接进来。田一川不睬他，一言不发，吞得更深，顶到喉咙里，沉默中待发的野兽，竭力取悦着宋亚天。宋亚天真切地感受到自己被人吞噬，从身体到灵魂，连渣都不剩。  
而他自己却甘之如饴。  
快感越发强烈，宋亚天眼见就抵不过田一川的温柔攻势。他喊田一川别动了，他想射，田一川就用舌尖挑逗他的马眼，舔他性器的褶皱，像是要逼着他射出来一样。  
宋亚天只能缴械投降。他用双臂盖住脸，腰一挺，在田一川嘴里射了出来。  
他不敢松手，不敢要田一川看到自己的表情。他感觉包裹着性器的温暖消失了。明明射过，可宋亚天感觉更空虚，田一川的手指不肯插入他的身体，只在后穴周围打转。  
宋亚天扭了扭腰，小声说：“进来吧。”  
“我不想让你疼。”

田一川终于说话。宋亚天今日第一次在欢爱中听到田一川染满情欲的声音。他的手臂被田一川掰开，嘴贴住田一川的嘴。田一川嘴里味道有些奇怪，一想到那是自己东西的味道，宋亚天刚沉寂下来的情欲又开始复苏。  
宋亚天不知田一川手指沾着什么液体，滑进后穴。他听到田一川抽了口气，就知道试图掩盖的秘密藏不住了。田一川在他耳边问他：“你自己弄过后面？”  
宋亚天认命地点了点头。  
“你自己扩张过，又涂了润滑剂，所以让我直接进去？”  
宋亚天一点也不想否认。从田一川怀里醒过来他就在想了，想田一川带他来的目的，想如何表白，想表白之后的事。他希望能进行到这一步，所以冲澡的时候自己趴在镜子前，先把自己办了一回。  
“做给我看。”  
“什么？”  
田一川手指抽开，宋亚天身体里刚被缓解的空虚感又重新霸占了他的身体。田一川拍了拍他的臀瓣，丢给他什么东西，然后气息变远了。  
宋亚天拾起那东西，凑近看了一眼，果不其然，是一管润滑剂，没开封的。他勉强起身，腰发软，抬眼看到田一川一只手撑在身后，另一只手伸出食指冲他勾。田一川嘴角还有不明液体，手指上也是，宋亚天立刻明白田一川借助怎样的液体打开了自己身体。  
是自己的精液。  
宋亚天低声骂了一句，咬开润滑剂，挤在手心一大坨。他趴下身，刚要再次替自己扩张，田一川止住了他的手。  
“转身。”田一川语气里是命令的意味。  
宋亚天根本拒绝不了。他只能转过身，双腿岔开，背向田一川，跪趴在田一川面前。他最隐秘的部分，毫无保留地暴露在田一川眼前。只是这个念头，就让宋亚天的性器又硬得发疼。  
宋亚天动作不敢太大，沾满润滑剂的手伸向后穴，学着田一川的动作在周围按压。他挤了太多，透明的液体从穴口顺着他的大腿滑下，简直像身体里填满太多东西，容不下，溢了出来。  
他感受到田一川气息靠近，变得急促。  
田一川紧紧扣住宋亚天的手，身体覆盖住宋亚天的身体。宋亚天感觉到田一川炽热的体温，感觉到他身上薄薄一层水汽，不知是汗还是湖水。他想尝尝，扭过头，又被田一川堵住了嘴。  
上面，还有下面。  
田一川的性器挤进他还未完全扩张的后穴里，劈开他的身体。宋亚天感觉自己身体分成了两半，为田一川敞开，又拥抱着田一川合为一体。

室外越发黑暗，卧室的灯光投射成一面镜子。田一川托起宋亚天的下颚，让他看向屋外。  
电闪雷鸣，水流如注，两具躯体叠在一起，一人失神，另一人低着头亲吻对方身体，看不清表情。交合的地方，以不可思议的频率律动，带出后穴的液体，打湿他们的身体。  
田一川每次只抽出一点，然后狠狠撞进去，整个没入，却依旧感觉不够。  
他等了那么久，甚至一度以为自己是不是已经老去，成了寡欲的人。每个情人和他分手时都说他太温柔，太含蓄。那时他根本不知道，只因身下不是对的人。  
明明已紧紧相连，田一川还是感觉他们那么远。  
田一川抱起宋亚天，转过对方身体，两个人终于面对面。宋亚天有了反应，随着他的抽插轻哼，嘴微张，唾液顺着嘴角濡湿胸口，面庞和眼角全是情欲的色泽。田一川托着宋亚天臀瓣抽插，抽出时宋亚天咬他很紧，仿佛不忍他离开。他亲吻宋亚天的额头，亲吻眼角，最后堵住宋亚天的嘴。宋亚天抱住田一川的头，与他唇齿纠缠。他让田一川快一些，可以再快一些。  
宋亚天宁愿成为欲望的俘虏，和田一川共度春宵，直到天明。  
田一川稍微退出宋亚天身体，扶住他的腰，像是突然预知未来一样，宋亚天声音变了调，叫着“不行不行”，要推开田一川。田一川没听他的，离他更近，亲了亲他颈侧。  
宋亚天知道再多抵抗都是徒劳，抱紧了自己的身体，他怕自己无法承受卷走全部理智的快感。田一川松开手向上使劲顶的那刻，咬住他的锁骨。他尖叫着射出来，脖子紧绷成一道弧线，如同初升的虹。  
他感觉田一川的性器也成为自己的一部分。  
田一川进去得太深了。

第二天清晨，宋亚天被满天霞光驱散了睡意。橘黄与火红亮澄澄地铺满天空，红日正从林间破土而出。暴风雨已逝，他嗅得到空气中暧昧的潮气。他趴在床上，想翻个身，可是稍微牵动下腰腿，便忍不住叫了出来。  
腰之下，简直要失去知觉。  
罢了，这才是原本的田一川。  
前一夜太激烈，宋亚天肚子早空了，他根本无法抗拒飘近的香气。熟悉的脚步声从楼下到楼上，最后停在他眼前。  
“饿了吧，有粥喝。”  
田一川端着小紫砂锅，坐在宋亚天面前的地板上。宋亚天这才发现，原来田一川穿着围裙。粗布靛蓝色，一点没情趣，可他还是看得眼发直。毕竟围裙底下什么都没有。  
宋亚天冲田一川挑眉，然后吹了个口哨。他说：“好情趣。”  
田一川没说话，掀开围裙给宋亚天看了看。底下有内裤。宋亚天看后惋惜地咋舌。田一川舀了一匙粥，吹凉，递到宋亚天嘴边。宋亚天问他几时有了这么好手艺，他坦白讲早就跟林阿姨打好招呼。宋亚天听了还是很高兴，亲了亲田一川的手背。他低头时嗅到温润的大米和海产的鲜香，上面点缀几颗葱花，宋亚天没忍住猛地吞了一口，结果给呛到咳嗽。田一川忙端水给他，然后还举着痰盂，让他漱完口不用下床就能吐掉水。  
宋亚天撑起头，看着田一川为他忙前忙后，捏了捏脸。  
有点疼。宋亚天想，还好不是南柯的厚礼。  
“一川，你帮我翻个身，下面有东西戳着我。”田一川回来后，宋亚天对他讲。  
田一川照办。他翻过宋亚天，结果看到宋亚天下半身精神得很。  
“都下不了床了，还要贪吃？”  
“我昨天晚上没吃饱。你又不是不知道我贪吃。”  
“你吃多少才能饱？”  
“不清楚，”宋亚天勾住田一川脖子，冲他耳边吹气，“吃一辈子好不好？”

时间静止在这片心形湖上。宋亚天忘记了票房压力，忘记了业界和媒体的评论，每天坐在栈道上看天就能待上一整日。他记不清看过几次朝霞几次日落，听过多少鸟鸣叶窣，又在田一川怀里忘情地放浪过多少回。  
雷雨之后天气回到了晚春的正常值，干燥的空气里尚存一丝清凉。来时宋亚天穿衣太少，在户外多披着毯子，毛绒绒一团只露脑袋。田一川喜欢揉他，揉得乱蓬蓬，宋亚天不躁也不恼，任田一川喜欢。  
田一川白天经常有事情要谈。生意上的东西宋亚天不懂，他大多安静地坐在木桌另一边，自己安静地看书写字，偶尔田一川需要些东西他就去拿。田一川不忙了他们会说说话，说宋亚天从没对别人讲过、打算烂在心里一辈子的故事。  
有一个人学习怎么去爱的故事，有一个人失去爱人后追悔莫及的故事，也有一个人与另一个人欢乐度日，最终发现是他自己幻境的故事。  
宋亚天说完，告诉田一川，这些故事自己都不想拍，因为都已腐烂化灰，消散在风中。  
田一川又讲，让宋亚天拍自己真正想拍的故事，拍自己真正会开心的故事。  
宋亚天答应田一川，对他说好，然后绕过宽大的木桌，坐在田一川身旁。他把毯子分给田一川一半，把田一川裹在自己的世界中，看进田一川眼睛里。他说：“等我拍完小飞飞的MV，就放个长假吧。”  
宋亚天想好好写个故事。关于他们的故事。

桃源再美，终有回归现实的一日。有天早晨田一川拿着洗净的衣服交给宋亚天，告诉他明天张嘉明就要带着他的男主角去国外拍戏，他们该回去了。  
回程路上枝叶似乎更葱郁，伸上路面，为狭窄的小道筑起枝叶繁茂的顶棚。趁还在小道上，速度不快，宋亚天打开窗，靠在窗口，半个脑袋伸在外面，合上眼，感受迎面的潮风。田一川怕他无聊，问他要不要听广播，他就缩回来头，自己打开音响。  
广播是栏娱乐评论节目，这一期的主题刚好是嘉明公司的影片泄露事件。节目组请了某业界著名影评人，和某业界资深编剧，名字宋亚天都不大熟，就问田一川有没有听过，田一川告诉他，在某片开机发布会上，所谓资深编剧递过名片。  
“然后呢？”宋亚天继续发问。  
“好像我们收了他的本子，落在了嘉明手上。”  
田一川的回答，宋亚天立刻明白。那段时间阵亡在张嘉明手里的本子，数不胜数。田一川听了两句广播就要换台，宋亚天挡住他的手，说不用了，自己听这些也没关系。  
某著名影评人评价他的片子失去宋亚天的风格，太过阴郁，有太多象征性的空画面，有刻意模仿张嘉明的痕迹，从而失去自我。  
宋亚天听了直觉可笑。不管怎样风格怎样表达，那片子里都是他自己。田一川知道，所以逼他改掉结尾，不让他在片中杀死自己。张嘉明也知道，所以劝他改一个稍微明亮的结局。  
尽管他觉得张嘉明的结局，才是最讽刺的。  
田一川跟他讲，让他听了不要生气。宋亚天没生气，他好像确实不再在乎。别人说的好与坏，仿佛也与他无关了。他似乎理解了张嘉明的心态，理解张嘉明为何能一直淡然面对外界的追捧，还有外界的批评与指责。  
并不是他们懂不懂的问题。或许那些人，从一开始就没想去懂。

狭窄的山道走完了，田一川伸手托回宋亚天的头，关上窗，然后四下看了看。见周围没车，一脚油门上了大路。  
田一川侧头时，颈侧露出一排齿痕，颜色发深。这些天宋亚天不知道咬过那里多少次，每次田一川犯狠顶他，他都深陷情欲之海，无所凭依，只能把火发泄在田一川身上。  
现在宋亚天才意识到，自己下嘴可能挺狠的。  
宋亚天怕田一川疼，想摸摸对方伤口，带走疼痛。  
可他还没来得及伸手，便听田一川问：“钥匙拿着了吗？”  
“拿了。”宋亚天从衣兜里翻出钥匙串，捏着田一川的家门钥匙，递给对方。  
“不是这把。”  
“我家的钥匙也在上面。”  
“也不是。前年你生日送你的那把，带了？”  
“那个原来不是装饰品，是真的钥匙啊？！”宋亚天找人鉴定过，说钥匙里面掺着真的黄金。  
“所以那个地方你从来没去过？”  
“哪里？”  
“地图上的地方。”  
“没、没有，你画的图我看不懂……”  
田一川想不到，自己当年重重一拳，居然砸在了棉花上。不过宋亚天偶尔就是这么迟钝，不解风情，他明明比谁都清楚。他本打算直接去那个地方，现在要改变目的地了。

田一川带宋亚天回了家，让宋亚天取钥匙。宋亚天拿好袋子，田一川就抓住他的手往楼下拽。宋亚天半天才说服田一川，自己需要换身衣服，这身衣服再穿下去大概就不能要了。  
全部打点完，宋亚天又跟田一川出了门。他突然觉得公司大老板挺闲，有这么多时间陪他走东跑西。当然他没问，他知道浪费田一川的时间，是对方给他的特权。  
田一川向城西开，过了地道桥，位置越发熟悉，越发接近二人最初的回忆。那个方位离宋亚天旧居很近，离他高中很近，离他和田一川曾同居过的地方也很近。可他当年和田一川分手后，再没来过这附近。即便在一座城市，开车就能到的距离，他也再没靠近过。  
田一川过了高中门口，在面前大路转了个弯，一直走下去，拐进街角建筑物的地下停车场内。  
宋亚天这次不会再问了。他对此处再熟悉不过。他怎么会不熟悉，他曾和田一川在这里看过许多的电影，说过许多情话。后来他听说城市规划要拆掉这座小戏院，他还在私下里感怀伤神了一阵。  
没想到他们记忆的载体还在。  
田一川泊好车，带宋亚天从楼梯走。宋亚天记得剧院在一层二层，可他觉得田一川已经上到了更高的位置。  
放映厅的位置。  
果然，斑驳的铁门上隐约刷着“闲人免进，请安静”几个字。  
“开门吧。”  
“你怎么能进放映室？”宋亚天不解。  
“当初这里说要拆的时候，我买下了它，做了些修复，不过还是尽可能保留原来的样子。”  
宋亚天冲田一川感激地笑了笑。他有点紧张，开始钥匙还掉在地上，发出脆响。他连忙捡起来说了句“抱歉”，然后小心翼翼地插入钥匙孔，逆时针转半圈。锁头咔哒一声，门狭开缝隙。  
田一川为他推开门，在旁边墙上摸了摸，扳动开关。

宋亚天先前在昏黄的灯光里行走，视线一时无法适应过亮的光线。田一川推他进门，在他耳边数一二三，然后让他睁开眼。  
回忆的气息铺天盖地向他袭来。  
墙上贴满了他们的照片，贴满了二人分手之前，最是蜜意浓情的当年。有些照片已经泛黄，有些褪色，有些则看起来更加崭新。  
宋亚天在放映室中来来回回转了几圈，每一张照片都看得仔细。他们笑，他们哭，他们相爱，他们全部的记忆，全在这里了。不止墙上，卷片机上，台灯上，放映机上，全是过往的痕迹。  
放映机背后，是一张放大的照片，当年二人特地去照相馆所照，说是庆祝宋亚天大学入学。那天田一川穿了黑西装，给宋亚天订做的则是白色，他们拘谨地坐在取景框中，脸上表情颇为紧张。后来照片洗出来，宋亚天不喜欢，想重照，田一川倒是没什么意见，妥善收藏了。其实照片没什么不好，老师傅的手艺也很棒，只是他们那样子那装扮，根本看不出是为了庆祝宋亚天入学，反而如结婚照一样，宋亚天怕自己想太多，一直不敢收。  
“你真正想送我的，其实是这些照片，对不对？”  
宋亚天想碰触那些往昔，却不敢伸出手。  
“那时候，我想我大概没有资格再留着它们了。可是我觉得全部放弃太可惜，所以我还给了你。我以为那个时候你全放下了，我以为你能看懂那张图，”田一川没意识到画图并不是自己的强项，“我以为你大概能猜到这间小剧院里面的东西。所以你愿意留愿意丢，一切随你。”  
宋亚天想，还好自己没看明白那张纸。如果真的站在这里，他要怎么保证后来的时日，心平气和面对在别人身边的田一川。他把墙上那张二人穿西装勾肩搭背的照片取下，然后换上自己记事本中夹的那张。他终于觉得，这张照片找回了它的归处。  
一阵风仿佛从天地之间吹来，吹散了过往的忧愁，留下珍珠般温润的时刻。

“过去的都过去了，是吧？我们都重新开始了。”宋亚天从照片墙边，两步挪到田一川眼前。  
“是。”  
“我们现在这样一起挺好的，多般配。再也不用祸害别人。”看来宋亚天也明了，这么些年他们都经历过那么多人，究竟为何。他对那些人心中满是歉意，也有感谢。那些人让他成长，最终也让他学会了究竟什么是爱。  
“是啊，我觉得现在我们就是天生一对。”  
“我也这么觉得。”宋亚天笑了。  
“那你准备拿这些照片怎么办，毕竟我们是重新开始。”  
“就留在这里啊。反正都是昨天发生的事，不是吗？”  
“当然是。”  
田一川欺身挡住宋亚天。就像那年在涯水湾的新年日光下，他亲吻了宋亚天的额头，眼角，然后是唇边。  
“一川，你知道吧。不管树怎么枝繁叶茂，根都只有一条，就在这里。[2] ”宋亚天牵着田一川的手，贴在自己胸口，然后贴上对方的胸口。  
田一川听过，他抱住宋亚天猛地抵在墙上。宋亚天双脚悬空，只有田一川撑着他，可田一川还在用吞噬他的力气亲吻他。不知这是不是像神圣的教徒在告解室起了淫欲，一想到背后是二人分别穿黑白西装的照片，宋亚天下身居然起了反应，憋得发涨。  
“做吧。”他们不约而同小声说。  
然后他们都笑了。  
宋亚天紧搂田一川的脖子，腿勾住对方的腰，放任自己陷入情欲之中。

宋亚天清楚，自己之前的故事已经讲完了。接下来的，是拥有另一个人参与的人生故事，是他想好好书写的故事。


	4. 密会

第二天中午，田一川和宋亚天照约去了张嘉明住的地方，接他去机场。  
几人整理完毕，将三个托运的箱子全部搬上车的后备箱。确认没有落下的东西，张嘉明喊齐乐天先不用收拾，回来再说。他的语气那么轻松，好像他们不是出国，不会离开很久，而是去市郊景点转转就会回来。  
齐乐天最后一个出门。他看了几眼破屋，确认所有插头已经拔掉，原来漏过水的地方放好了水桶。他留恋地看了几眼，冲屋内挥挥手，锁上了门。  
田一川今天出行没带司机，是他自己开车，毕竟都是熟人，有话说起来也方便。  
去饭馆的路上，就数副驾位的宋亚天最兴奋。他说自己查过拍摄地的资料，千叮咛万嘱咐张嘉明，一定要去玻璃画廊，要去北美第一座城堡，还要去碧彩琉璃的大教堂。张嘉明满口答应，最后才补充一句，你忘了我在那里住过一年？  
“你可以拍给我看，你拍照比较好看。”  
张嘉明在画面表现力上极具天赋。当年宋亚天别的课都好说，摄影课成绩一直平平。老师说他的照片没重点，太贪心，什么都想包括进去，最后什么都没表现出来。而张嘉明的作品常年挂在教室墙上当范例。其实宋亚天也看不出到底哪里好，但站在张嘉明的作品前，他觉得很舒服，想再多看两眼。  
当时他们的摄影老师说，能拍出这么温暖的作品，一定是因为张嘉明对这个世界心存爱意。  
直到现在，宋亚天回想起来，这句话都能让他发笑。  
正午时分的交通比早晚高峰稍好些，他们去到一品轩并不费力。店经理听说齐乐天要出国拍戏，一早就留出日月间，特地摆好茶水，为他们送行。

这顿饭几个人吃得都算畅快。两位即将远行的游子几乎没说话，一心专注眼前的碟碗。  
饭后出了一品轩，上了机场高速，就渐渐看得到沿途指示航站楼和出发抵达的标牌了。他们到了停车场，卸车装行李，上到大厅那一层，走了段比想象中要更长的斜坡，终于看得到办理登机手续的柜台。  
张嘉明和齐乐天推着车，正要排队，田一川让他们去了另一个入口，牌子上一长串解释说明，大体是买头等舱商务舱机票的优先队伍。  
张嘉明记得自己当初反复和管月确认过，为了省些制作经费，他自己要经济舱的票就行，齐乐天的话商务舱会更舒服。不过后来管月告诉他，齐乐天坚持和他坐在一起。带着满腹疑问，出行的二位打出登机牌，舱位等级是商务舱。  
田一川说：“算是我送二位的饯行礼。”  
“田哥出手这么阔绰。”张嘉明在心里盘算一下，往返的升舱费能抵他和齐乐天现在一年的饭钱，或许不止。  
“一切顺利。我可是非常期待你们的拍摄结果，”田一川看看张嘉明，又意味深长地看了一眼齐乐天，“千万别让我失望。”  
张嘉明自信地笑了笑，又拍拍齐乐天的手。如果他的眼睛会说话，此刻说的一定是绝不会让你失望。

办理登机手续的柜台不远处，就是通向国际航班登机口的第一道闸门。闸门附近永远人头攒动，有人兴奋，有人决绝，也有人依依不舍。有人抱着别人告别，也有人走进去就再也没回头。  
距离起飞时间不到两个小时，算下来差不多该是准备过安检的时间了。  
宋亚天开始向二人告别，说着说着还抱了抱齐乐天。他塞给齐乐天一包糖，让他路上吃。齐乐天高兴地接下了，捧在手里看了看，是一颗巨大的糖球，红澄澄的包装看着喜人，便问宋亚天这是谁的喜糖。宋亚天脸红了一下，说里面的糖挺好吃，奶香味浓，夹心是更甜的巧克力。  
齐乐天应得开心，然后转身面对张嘉明，等二位送机人士说完话，和张嘉明一起踏上旅程。  
张嘉明看了看齐乐天，告诉他还有话要和宋亚天说，让他先去过安检，自己随后追上。齐乐天好像不愿意提前离开，他更想与张嘉明同行。张嘉明心里晓得，就说自己需要些空间，让他不要着急，优先登机的一侧永远空闲。  
齐乐天不愿再纠缠，冲田一川和宋亚天挥了挥手，走开了。他一步三回头，每次回头都在做口型。那口型像是嘱咐张嘉明不要迟到，又嘱咐对方别着急。齐乐天的样子，好像张嘉明并不是他的同行者，而是要丢他一个人去别处。

齐乐天越走越远，站上下行的电梯。他的位置变低，脚先消失在几人的视线中，然后是腿，接着肩膀也消失不见。最终，相交的视线也被空间隔断。  
“哎，体贴的张先生，好像让人担心了啊？”宋亚天走上前，勾住张嘉明的肩膀，挂着一副准备看好戏的表情，“干嘛要赶你小情人走？”  
“他不是什么小情人，是我的男主角。”张嘉明瞟了宋亚天一眼，“我特地支走人，你就为了跟我说这句话？”  
宋亚天撇嘴，看来张嘉明老早就发现他有话要说，吃饭时候、去机场的路上，都一直憋着没开口。  
“这个给你。”宋亚天笑着凑近张嘉明，塞给他一颗巧克力球，包装上有雕花，像是景城那条著名的龙凤巷老字号出来的手艺。  
“你不是喜欢吃甜的？别人的喜糖你自己留着吃，不用分给我们。”  
“不是别人的……”  
宋亚天蓦地脸红了，他盯着张嘉明，张嘉明也盯着他，读不懂他的意图。他只能向田一川求救，田一川笑意盈盈，跟他讲一切都是他自己的主意，那句话也要他自己来说。宋亚天没办法，拿出一张卡片，红色的，长得像喜帖。张嘉明打开来看，是《远大前程》全球首映礼的邀请函，时间是他回国后的第二天，地点在他们高中附近的一个小剧院，宾客可以带一人同行。  
“我知道了，谢谢你。没别的事我就先……”  
“糖是我自己的。”宋亚天脸沉下去，嬉笑全都不见，换上了严肃的表情，“我现在和一川在一起，想庆祝一下，从湖边回来后就去杂货铺买了糖吃。”  
包得如此煞有其事，好像他们真的是世界上最幸福的人。  
张嘉明沉默片刻，说：“我知道。早就看出来了。”  
“你不打算说点什么？”  
“要说的。小心别又分手。”  
“嘉明，你怎么……”宋亚天听得着急，动作大了点。田一川上前两步，用身体挡住宋亚天。之前偷拍照引发的一系列后续问题，让田一川有了些知名度，有些经过的游客会停下来拍他们。  
田一川提醒宋亚天别太激动。之后他对张嘉明说：“这次我们在一起，不会再分手。”  
张嘉明耸了耸肩，脸上没有任何变化：“反正情爱这类东西，和我也没关系。”他清楚，宋亚天最想对他说的话已经说完，无意再留他。他向二人挥手作别，头也不回过了闸门。

登机牌上的时间写的是六点，而此时已五点有余。张嘉明不自觉地加快了脚步，好不容易找到队伍，发现旁边有人冲他挥手。  
是齐乐天。  
“你怎么还在这里等？”  
“我一个人进去也没意思。你是导演，万一你赶不到，我自己去有什么用呢？”  
“可你是男主角……”  
“万一迟到，我们两个人一起比较好。少了谁片子都没法拍。”  
“两个人一起比较好。”张嘉明重复一遍。  
待队伍排到他们，张嘉明提醒齐乐天脱掉外衣，手机和钱包也要拿出来分别放，接着他侧过身，让齐乐天先行一步。  
“张老师今天这么绅士。”  
“不是一直如此？”  
“也对。”齐乐天低头笑了。他蹭了蹭鼻尖，同张嘉明低语几句，张嘉明也跟着笑了。他们太专注于彼此，根本没注意到另一列队伍中，混着一位他们相当熟悉的人。

齐乐天第一次乘商务舱，是他去欧洲参加电影节的时候。他记得自己有些晕机，一上飞机就睡着，直到下飞机才被空姐叫醒，竖直椅背。后来他越来越红，飞了许多地方，飞机也坐习惯了，吐着吐着就不吐了。只是他方才等得焦急，昨夜睡得又太晚，倦意涌来。  
这回张嘉明的位置在他前方，刚好被座位挡板隔住。不一会儿，一个小号笔记本从前方座位落到他的桌板上。他拿来打开看，上面是张嘉明的字迹：“不舒服？”  
齐乐天从胸口拿出笔，写下“没关系”。他想起什么，打开一品轩的礼盒，从里面码了几块点心放到食品袋里，敲了敲前方挡板，和本子一起递给张嘉明。  
前一夜齐乐天躺在床上睡不着，辗转反侧，结果不一会儿有人敲他门。他狐疑地问是谁，毕竟天色太晚，早是该休息的时间。他听到门外响起张嘉明的声音，生怕自己闹出动静，吵得对方也睡不着。  
张嘉明的脸在月色里格外温柔，眼角的皱纹里都是难得的笑意。齐乐天问他怎么回事，他说自己睡不着，听到隔壁有动静，觉得齐乐天大概一样。  
齐乐天邀他进门，坐在床上。齐乐天坐里，张嘉明坐外，他们的腿在不算宽的床上交缠在一起。齐乐天问张嘉明拍摄计划，问他在国外的打算。张嘉明对他讲，国外的工作人员都联络好了，是他儿时起的挚友，给了他特别的优惠价。他说要拍林海拍花田，拍早晨八点热闹的城市街道旁的咖啡馆，拍烤焦的吐司和浓稠奶油倒进早茶，拍齐乐天在太阳下的脸。  
张嘉明说齐乐天的皮肤在正午的阳光中白得透明，仿佛融入世界，又不融于这个世界。他说完打了个哈欠，搂住齐乐天的腰，邀他一起入睡。  
齐乐天脑中反复播放张嘉明形容的画面，一夜无眠。

在飞机单调的引擎声中，齐乐天终于败给了睡神。他匆匆吃过正餐，捱过餐后奶酪时间，实在等不到甜点。他醒了睡，睡了又醒，最后在膀胱压力的驱使下睁开了眼。他发现张嘉明那本小本子又落在他桌板上，便拿着去了洗手间。  
本子上写着张嘉明的飞机观影指南。每个系列，每部影片，都有张嘉明写出来的译名和一句话简介。他还在后方配注了简评和看点，特别推荐的片子旁打了星号。  
齐乐天摸着张嘉明的字迹，突然有些舍不得还。  
回座位时，他特地在张嘉明座位旁驻足。张嘉明还在看电影。如果不是张嘉明伸手拿杯喝了口酒，齐乐天会以为他睡着了。齐乐天碰了碰张嘉明搭在外面的手，张嘉明调高椅背，抬头看他。  
“你可以让空乘给你拿两块蛋糕来。”张嘉明说。  
“嗯？”齐乐天不解。  
“你不是甜点前就睡着了？”  
齐乐天恍然大悟，说是。他没想到张嘉明居然会注意到，有些庆幸对方应该看不清夜灯中自己发烫的脸。他问张嘉明是否还需要笔记本，张嘉明说那东西一式两册，让他尽管拿去用。  
可齐乐天也不需要了。他不必再读张嘉明的电影手记，上面一字一句他都已经记住。他也不需要再叫甜点。他觉得自己心中泛着甜意，恐怕天下没一种蛋糕能比得上。

跨越半个地球的旅行，是将近一日的漫长难耐。时差关系，他们抵达目的地时，时间显示的仍然是同一天的同一时刻。齐乐天觉得特别有趣，同张嘉明确认了好几遍时间。  
他们入境手续办理得很顺利，取到行李走出机场，的士刚好到。齐乐天四下望望，看周围人间百态，不知蕴藏了多少故事。  
齐乐天有些激动，那份激动扫净了心中的不安。  
他清楚，自己与张嘉明的第一次合作正式开始。那不再是他的梦，不再是他的幻想，他真的与张嘉明一起飞越半个地球，来到大洋彼岸，拍摄导演为张嘉明、主演为齐乐天的影片。  
这段旅程，与影片片名“孤旅”大相径庭。他相信有张嘉明在身边，自己就不会感觉到孤独。

的士在城中上上下下，沿途经过许多宏伟的建筑。张嘉明就会在齐乐天身边解释，这个地方是哪里，那个地方是做什么的。每过一处张嘉明都会对齐乐天说，这几天会带他去参观。  
下了高速，张嘉明打开窗户，一阵干燥的凉风从窗口吹进暖气太足的车中。  
司机回头问了他一句话，齐乐天没听懂，但他听懂了张嘉明回答“没关系，家乡的风感觉真好”。张嘉明刻意加重了“家”这个字，所以齐乐天听得格外清楚。  
接下来的对话，齐乐天居然也听懂了。的士司机说“回家的感觉永远很棒”，张嘉明答“谁知道呢”。  
齐乐天只晓得张嘉明在这里住过，不知原来对张嘉明来说，家在这么遥远的地方。那张嘉明多久没回家了，又是多久只有自己一个人？他忽然有点慌，生怕张嘉明又跑掉，便摸到张嘉明的手，紧紧攥住对方。  
司机和张嘉明开始有一搭没一搭地聊起来。说了几句话，张嘉明渐渐沉默。他的脸沉入暮色，齐乐天再也看不清他的表情。  
齐乐天好奇，离家越来越近的张嘉明，到底是不是真的高兴。  
转了有大概二十分钟，甚至更久，车终于缓缓停下。张嘉明指着只停了一辆车的车道，让司机把行李放在这里就好。他拿出几张纸币递给司机，司机说了谢谢，便驶离了居民区。  
引擎声越来越远，被来客暂时扰乱的清净再次变回原样。

齐乐天理好行李箱，才有机会抬头看他们的住处。周围几乎没房子，再远一些是林立的树丛，树丛中的房子，如同童话中的森林小木屋。  
张嘉明提箱子上台阶，齐乐天要帮忙，张嘉明说不用，而是遣他去翻花盆。门口一红一紫两盆花，像栖息在枝头的蝴蝶，齐乐天根本不敢下手太重。他蹲下身，端花盆的动作格外轻。看过紫色的花盆下没有东西，齐乐天又去搬红色那盆。红色的下面总算有了张卡片，他小心翼翼做了一串动作，才拿出卡片。  
齐乐天正要向张嘉明邀功，扬起手里卡片才发现，张嘉明一直站着看他，表情似笑非笑。那表情就像他第一次拎着瓶瓶罐罐去张嘉明的破屋中，自己来来回回折腾食材，张嘉明则抱着手臂当看戏。  
张嘉明伸手要去够卡片，齐乐天手一收，揣到自己怀里：“张老师，我刚才找了半天，你没来帮忙。”  
“你想我怎么帮？”  
张嘉明上前圈住齐乐天，手伸到他裤腰，撩开掖在里面的衬衫。他手越来越向上，绕到齐乐天的胸口，从衬衫里面探出手指，解开了齐乐天衬衫的几枚纽扣，伸出手，夹住插在风衣内侧的卡片。  
齐乐天被他固定住，根本没办法反抗，全身上下活动方便的大概只有头部。“张老师，我们在大庭广众下做这种事情，好吗？”  
“我没觉得有什么不好。”  
张嘉明松开抱着齐乐天腰的手，接过另一只手中的卡片，才彻底放过对方。齐乐天呼吸急促，衣衫凌乱，像刚经历过一场激烈的性爱。明明气温越来越凉，他还是出了满头汗。他脱下衣服罩在头上，试图掩盖住自己的失态。  
张嘉明看了齐乐天一眼，表情笃定，仿佛早知齐乐天对他毫无办法。

卡片上画着一副线画，有繁茂的枝叶和盛放的花，就像门前的风景。在林叶正中，写着个“蓝”字。  
门边有五个个子不一样的小矮人，张嘉明抬起带蓝帽子的那个。蓝帽子下面放着把钥匙，张嘉明拾起来，打开屋门。  
齐乐天无奈地摇了摇头。他小声说：“何必这么麻烦。”  
“兰姨喜欢这么玩。”张嘉明把箱子拉进屋，又回到门口。他冲齐乐天勾了勾手指，齐乐天没反应，他就走到齐乐天身边，揽住对方的腰，问他：“生气了？”  
张嘉明离他太近，搂住他的手又太暖，热度透过衬衫传到他腰侧。  
齐乐天摇了摇头，他怎么可能生气。他对张嘉明一点辙都没有。他跟张嘉明进了屋门。  
张嘉明把屋内灯全打开，一片通透。他跟张嘉明走到客厅，顺着对方的指尖望去。落地窗从地面一直通向天花板，挑高的穹顶上挂着水晶灯，温柔地照亮了空旷的区域。客厅里只放着一个小沙发和一台电视，饭厅里放着一张餐桌，两三个人吃饭刚好，再多坐一人都挤。客厅和饭厅连在一起，比他现在住的屋子都大。  
站在宽大的冰箱前，齐乐天难得露出幸福神色。张嘉明拉开冰箱门，上层整齐码放三盒鸡蛋，一袋面包，一袋牛奶。齐乐天高兴地对张嘉明讲：“明天早晨不用饿肚子了。”  
“你还真是吃饱饭就够。”  
“吃饱饭才有力气干别的……”齐乐天舔舔嘴唇，然后学张嘉明刚才从他手里取卡片的方式，蹭了蹭张嘉明后背，“你说是不是，张老师。”  
“你是不是根本不累，不用睡觉？”  
“谁说的。张老师，你看你都快要睁不开眼睛了，咱们还是洗洗先休息，怎么样？”

张嘉明也不再进一步行动。他带齐乐天上楼，为对方介绍几间卧室。张嘉明说自己睡主卧，齐乐天睡房子另一头的客房。房间全都布置好了，洗手间旁边的壁橱里有浴巾和毛巾随他用。说完他应景地打了个哈欠。  
齐乐天站在客房门口向张嘉明道谢，也让张嘉明早些休息。张嘉明承认自己困得不行，甚至要放弃在最爱的大浴缸里泡澡，生怕睡过去，一睡不醒。齐乐天安慰他，要他不用怕，有自己在，保证他万事无忧。  
听后张嘉明走到齐乐天身边，亲了下对方嘴唇，是个不带丝毫情欲的晚安吻。  
“小齐，快睡。明天早晨我们商量下去哪儿。”  
“张老师，其实我有个地方一直想去……”齐乐天犹豫着，还是讲了，“你的父亲，张老爷子，他是不是也住在这边？”  
“你要干什么？”张嘉明本就劳累的脸更显烦躁。  
“我打算趁这几天有空，去看看他。”  
“你应该好好适应环境，倒时差，别想没用的东西。”  
“他是我的恩师，我都来到这儿，当然要……”  
“齐乐天，你不是困了吗？快去休息好不好！”张嘉明重重地甩上主卧的门，留齐乐天独自一人对着空旷的房子发呆。  
这回齐乐天真的有点生气，他不清楚张嘉明为何阻止自己探望张老爷子。但他没法，张嘉明不带他，他寸步难行。他睡客房，明明有自己独立的空间，空间不比国内那间破屋子小，可他觉得天地只有眼前一丁点那么大。

时差关系，齐乐天第二天很早就醒了。在飞机上吃完最后一顿饭后，他粒米未进，难免肚饿。他怕自己下楼的声音惊扰张嘉明休息，便努力寻找分散注意力的方法。  
齐乐天习惯性拉开窗帘，打开窗，比想象中更寒冷的风扑面而来，驱散了他仅存的一丁点睡意。  
天还是灰蓝色，高大的树木遮挡住视线更深处，丝毫没有放晴和日出的样子。天气预报说今天多云，降雨率百分之六十，现在距离日出时间还有一个钟头。  
他趴在窗边，深蓝色的天空露出月白，颜色越发浅淡，在浅淡边缘是一圈被光照亮的金边。回归的大雁列队划破苍穹的寂静，林间响彻鸟的叫声。没有车水马龙，也没有尖叫的鸣笛，更不像是他住所周围的市场，每天夜还深着就传来叫卖声和饭香。  
天终于破晓，房间变得明亮，一束束光挤进客房。  
他走到书架旁，上面多是英文书，许多标题他都读不懂，更别说内容了。他随手抽出一本叫做《Once upon a time》的——那是他唯一认识的英文标题。他翻开看，第一页就是亡灵在地狱中受到烈火炙烤的插图。他急忙塞回去，转手抽了本中文书，不小心动作太大，碰掉书架上的相框。  
齐乐天手忙脚乱地捡起来，擦拭干净背面的落灰，而后翻过来打算擦拭正面。  
照片是一张全家福，张嘉明的父母分坐八仙桌两侧的雕花木椅，一人穿西装一人穿旗袍，华丽隆重。张嘉明站在桌后，看起来很年轻，约摸只有十五六岁，表情却很老成，着装不输他双亲般正式。  
明明照片上是一家三口，理应幸福美满，齐乐天却看出寒意。仿佛三尊毫不相关的蜡像，生搬硬拽挤进同一取景框中。齐乐天这才注意到，书架上所有的相框全部扣放。理智告诉他不要掀开看，可他的手完全不受控制。  
所有的照片全是同样的布景，同样的姿态，同样的表情，同样的人，唯一变化的是几个人的容貌。从齐乐天看到的第一张照片起，随着时间倒流，似乎每年一张全家福，一直流回到八仙桌边不再是笔挺的少年，而是牙牙学语的婴儿。  
两位成年人的表情，则从来没有改变。从一开始，他们仿佛便毫不相干。  
齐乐天看得难受，房间暖气打得那么足，他还是手脚发凉。他本能地寻找温暖，可他的热源还在沉睡，他不忍吵醒对方。他只好轻轻下楼，倒满一锅牛奶，盯着它在火炉上煮沸。  
沸腾的牛奶翻出锅沿，落在炉子上。烧干的牛奶映出他的眼，他眼中有三张僵硬的脸。他伸出袖子就要擦，还没冷却的液体透过薄薄的睡衣，灼热了他的皮肤。  
齐乐天抽回手，轻声尖叫。他听到楼上的张嘉明喊出同样的声音，比他的声音更不安。他立即关上火，向楼上跑去。

齐乐天跌跌撞撞跑进主卧，扑向张嘉明的床。他喊张嘉明“张老师，你没事吧”，张嘉明也没反应，还是一直在喊“别切，停下来”。他知道张嘉明可能做了噩梦，奋力抱住对方。他没想到张嘉明很瘦，力气却那么大。  
“小齐，是你？”张嘉明的声音听起来终于恢复正常。  
“张老师，是我。我听到你尖叫，很担心。”  
“没关系，我做了个噩梦。”  
“是你和人组团穿机甲打怪，最后葬身小怪兽口中的噩梦？”齐乐天冲他眨眼。  
“梦到我被人吃了。”  
“被人吃？”齐乐天左手圈成一个圈，围着右手中指套上套下，“被这样吃掉了？”  
张嘉明噗嗤笑出来，紧绷的脸也变缓和。齐乐天也松口气，他实在看不得张嘉明摆出全家福中的模样。张嘉明拎起齐乐天的手，在对方手腕上咬了一口，留下两排浅浅的齿印：“被这样吃掉。”  
“看，还是被小怪兽吃掉的梦。”  
齐乐天讲完，张嘉明讲“是，没错”，然后曲起手指冲他额头弹了个响指，在他眉心也留下红印子。  
张嘉明看齐乐天还保持着紧抱他的姿势，便抱住齐乐天打了个滚，放对方在床边，自己下床洗澡。他要洗掉一身冷汗。他觉得梦中粘稠的血还粘在身体上，挥之不去。  
那根本不是什么小怪兽的梦。  
张嘉明梦到自己身下的床变成了长桌，而自己成为桌子的一部分。长桌中央两侧位置坐着一男一女，头戴白色假面，无口无鼻无眼。在长桌尽头坐着一个小孩，小孩长着他儿时的脸。那小孩抬起头叫了声“爸爸，妈妈”，没人回他没人理他，两位成年人照旧在吃饭。桌上明明有食物有盘，可一刀一叉还是落在桌上，落在他肌理之中，割得他心生疼。本来还会说话还会哭的小孩，干成了一张皮。

早餐后，张嘉明带齐乐天去了城里。  
城中街很窄，街旁建筑物高耸入云。眼前的景色像极了国外城市给他的印象，齐乐天便放慢了脚步，这里拍拍那里也拍拍。  
街两旁都是海棠树，初夏正是花盛放的时节。风一吹，吹落一地白色粉色的花瓣。齐乐天伸出手，花瓣落在掌心。他想凑齐五瓣，摆成花的形状，粘成书签，送给张嘉明，夹在张嘉明每本书中。  
他耳边响起轻巧的快门声。  
齐乐天机灵地扭头，问张嘉明：“你拍我了？”  
“没有。”张嘉明冲他笑笑。  
齐乐天没说话，滑了几步，滑到张嘉明身后，要抢过对方的相机。他指尖刚碰到相机，张嘉明就抽回手，把相机护在胸前。“别闹，”张嘉明说。  
“我也想拍张老师。”齐乐天不经意嘟着嘴，不知是伤心还是在撒娇。  
“拿这个拍。”张嘉明把手机塞给齐乐天，齐乐天随手按过快门，然后还给张嘉明。画面模糊，只能看出一个人在笑。“你水平可真差。”张嘉明揶揄他。  
齐乐天无奈地耸耸肩，告诉对方自己没一点经验。他不再计较，转身走在前，张嘉明跟在后。他时常听到快门声音，以至于有点发毛。  
既然对方要拍，他打算干脆在张嘉明的底片上留下几张正脸。他以为张嘉明会睁一只眼闭一只眼，像以往他合作过的摄影师的姿态拍照。可张嘉明没有，他两只眼都是睁开的。  
一只眼睛看着世界，另一只眼睛在看他。  
齐乐天从没想过，成为张嘉明的拍摄对象，会如此……  
令他怦然心动。  
两声快门响后，张嘉明冲他挥了挥相机，说让他等一下，胶片用完了。他冲张嘉明走过去打算帮忙，却突然又听见一声快门响。齐乐天这才分辨出，那声音和张嘉明的相机发出的声音不同。更响，更脆。  
他猛地四下看看，除了他们，全是匆匆来往的上班族。  
“张老师，你感觉到了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“刚才好像有人……偷拍咱们。”  
张嘉明清楚齐乐天不爱开这种玩笑，便拉着齐乐天离开空旷的位置，向人群里挤。他们动作偶尔太暧昧，被拍下来难免落人口实。  
他们离开的雕塑旁，有个影子从密密麻麻一人高的冬青墙中走出来。那人手上拿着相机，显示屏上是正走向张嘉明的齐乐天。他伸着双手，好像随时要拥抱住对方一般。

张嘉明带齐乐天走过几条街，总算走到人群最密集的区域。混在上班族和旅行客中，二人毫不起眼。张嘉明对别人的镜头不敏感，只能问齐乐天，看他还能不能感觉到被别人拍。齐乐天摇了摇头，说已经听不到奇怪的快门声。  
他们跑得很快，齐乐天有些喘。随便转转都要东躲西藏。齐乐天瘫坐在广告牌旁的长凳上，掀开衣领扇风，张嘉明就从兜里掏出手帕，递给了齐乐天。他让齐乐天稍等片刻，不一会儿，变戏法一样，手里多出一个冰激凌甜筒。  
太阳太烈，齐乐天的心和冰激凌球在日光里变软，流动，仿佛容得下一切爱和愁。  
张嘉明知道齐乐天就是因为几张照片，演艺事业才开始走下坡路，一蹶不振。那时资讯远没现在发达，世界也远没现在宽容。可张嘉明不明白，齐乐天当时的经纪公司居然什么都没做，甚至连声明和危机公关都没有，硬生生把事情不声不响拖过去。  
他盯着齐乐天，根本看不清对方真实的想法。揭伤疤的话，还是不要问了。  
或许注意到张嘉明视线落在自己身上，毫无偏移，齐乐天也没办法继续专注在冰激凌上了。他小声说；“万一偷拍的人还没走怎么办？”说完，他坐得远了些，坐到了长椅另一头。  
抽了两颗烟后，张嘉明回头瞅了眼齐乐天。齐乐天还没吃完，速度放慢了。他听见齐乐天嘟囔“可真多”，就突然想帮对方解决两口。自己明明是那么厌甜的人，张嘉明想。

“张老师，我……”吃着吃着，齐乐天突然讲。  
“怎么？”  
“出过那件事以后……”齐乐天看了一眼张嘉明，确定对方知道自己说的是什么事情，才继续，“我也和别人约会过，或者是吃饭。他们都嫌我太大惊小怪，还有一个人直接说我过了气，根本没必要害怕。人家可能是为了安慰我，可是我真的会不舒服，闪光灯扎得我疼，我当时不高兴，就和那个人提出分手。过了好久我才知道他在媒体上讽刺我，我突然觉得我会不会……”  
“那是你自己身为演员的警惕性，和红不红有什么关系？”张嘉明拔高了声音，透出不满，“那种人分手就算了。不是每个人都值得你那么珍惜。这种人是，之前的那个陆什么也是，懂？”  
张嘉明一口气说了这么多字，齐乐天被他讲得大气不敢出一口，半天才反应过来张嘉明在为他辩解。  
“张老师，你这么体贴，原来追你的人是不是特多？是不是从没被人甩过？”齐乐天随口说。  
“没，被甩太经常了。”  
“怎么会。肯定有人不会甩你啊，比如跟我在一起，我绝对不会……”  
话说了一半，齐乐天连忙收口。他搞不清自己为什么要这样说，甚至不明白自己的想法。他抬手看表，国内的时间已经接近午夜，一定是太晚了脑子才会不清醒。  
“得了，这个玩笑不好笑。”  
“张老师真厉害，这都被你发现了。”  
张嘉明转身就走，他没听到齐乐天跟上来的脚步声，便向后勾手指。他感觉到齐乐天靠近，轻轻碰触他的指尖，然后他收回了手。

那天回家之后，张嘉明带齐乐天去买了生活必需品和食物。到家之前，他一直向齐乐天确认，到底有没有人在跟拍，也注意路上有没有车跟着他。  
所幸一切平静，齐乐天一颗悬着的心总算能暂时放下来。  
后来几日二人几乎不再出门，至多在前庭后院剪剪草，收拾花园，剩下的时间全都窝在室内。  
齐乐天读剧本，张嘉明就在一旁看书。张嘉明偶尔瞟向齐乐天，看他读到剧本里的哪场戏。如果是批注比较多的或者打问号的镜头，他就问齐乐天能不能演给他看。  
齐乐天一般不答应张嘉明。他觉得自己还没准备好，状态根本不合适。张嘉明问他练习怎么办，齐乐天指了指头，说都在里面。他又说自己私下会演一演。好在这部电影大部分是齐乐天的独角戏，他不需要找人对戏。  
“对戏？你平时在家都和什么对？别告诉我是……”  
齐乐天见张嘉明一副明了的表情，坦白答：“就是我床上那只熊。谢谢那位粉丝送我的礼物，跟了我十年，它还勤勤恳恳任劳任怨，不管被打还是被骂，从无怨言。”  
说完齐乐天笑得倒在沙发上，张嘉明刚好接住他。他不敢看张嘉明，张嘉明就掰过他的头，强迫他与自己对视。  
一早齐乐天就觉得，张嘉明眼睛特别好看。就算浸润在百叶窗透出的日光中，仍然黑得发亮。  
张嘉明拿过一支笔，摊开齐乐天的手掌，在对方掌心写字。他写了三个数字，然后停下来，对齐乐天说：“你知道我的电话。不对，你可以直接敲门去找我。”  
齐乐天说好。他说完又想了想，问张嘉明：“张老师，你说我们拍完戏回去，还会住在那个地方吗？”  
“不住那住哪里？”  
“我们的片子成功的话，就可以搬到不漏风不漏雨的房子里住。”一想到隆冬时节门窗挡不住的寒风，齐乐天又要牙齿打颤，“我是这么打算的。张老师呢？”  
“我也不太会找房子。到时候你物色了住处，我就搬到你隔壁。说不定你什么时候还能救我一命。”  
两个人刚确定邻居关系后，齐乐天问张嘉明，用不用把在医院给自己的那把钥匙还给他。张嘉明说不用了，万一自己哪天通宵写剧本晕倒在案头，还要仰赖他救自己的命。齐乐天一直以为张嘉明是当笑话讲的，没想对方无比认真。  
他们对视许久，最后齐乐天小声说：“好。”

读书的时间总比想象中过得要快。感觉还没过太久，齐乐天看表，发现已经到了可以称作下午的时间。他问张嘉明肚子饿不饿，张嘉明摸了摸干瘪的腹部说饿得咕咕叫。他不解张嘉明为何不提醒他，张嘉明解释道，他看剧本太专注，自己不忍打扰。  
齐乐天合上剧本，戳了戳张嘉明的肚子，念他肚子叫的声音也是打扰。  
“张老师，吃炒饭还是吃什么？”  
“不用太麻烦，简单吃点填饱肚子就好。”  
“饭不好好吃怎么行。”  
“我这两天晚上没睡好，吃完饭想睡个午觉。越简单越好。”  
齐乐天听后片了几薄片火腿，又切了一截法棍，丢进预热中的小烤箱。然后他洗了几个西红柿，切丁，把迷迭香、蒜盐、白胡椒和黑胡椒混在一起，碾碎，拌进西红柿中。  
过了片刻，法棍的香气从烤箱溢出。齐乐天取出法棍，一段上面放了一勺腌好的西红柿，一片香肠，然后递给张嘉明，让他尝味道。  
法棍一口咬下去生脆，带着西红柿的酸、胡椒的刺激和火腿的咸鲜，明明看起来特别简单，味道越嚼越香。  
“说真的，小齐，以后你一定得做我的邻居。”  
“愿意为你效劳。”齐乐天笑着屈膝弯腰，用挂在脖子上的毛巾向张嘉明致礼。他也拿起一块自己和张嘉明合作的结晶，与张嘉明做出碰杯的动作，三口并作两口，风卷残云。

张嘉明果然是困了，吃完饭连连打哈欠，匆匆刷了个牙就向齐乐天道安，仰在沙发上再没起来。  
午觉睡得倒是香，夕阳照得人也懒洋洋的。  
张嘉明一口气睡到太阳快落山才睁眼。他在沙发上赖了片刻，见齐乐天没动静，便上楼去了。  
楼梯上到一半，张嘉明发现齐乐天在客房里。客房门是敞开的，齐乐天面对门口，低着头，手边放着《孤旅》的剧本。  
看样子齐乐天在排练，张嘉明就没打扰他。  
这场是后半段那场男主人公给自己缝针的戏，张嘉明一眼便看出。齐乐天咬紧牙关，右手的拇指和食指捏在一起。他那么用力，指尖捏得发白。他右手渐渐靠近伤口位置，与皮肤相碰时，齐乐天倒抽一口气，眼皮跳了几下。齐乐天的表情毫不夸张，在森林中刚被狼追过，他根本不敢有大的反应和动作。可是他脸在抖，额头上冒冷汗，穿针的动作看得张嘉明一股凉气从尾椎窜到头顶。  
齐乐天已经完全入戏。他变成了另外一个人。  
张嘉明觉得很可惜，现在不是正式拍摄，景别也不对，他更没摄像机，没办法拍下齐乐天的表演，当作最后正式通过的那一条。他又有些好奇，如果齐乐天排练时能达到这样的效果，那正式开拍呢？齐乐天的表现该多棒？

其实在多年之前，张嘉明就想找齐乐天拍戏——那时他灵感并不充沛，坐在电脑前一整天可能写不出两句台词。当时他身边没有特别中意的床伴，脑海中也没明晰的主人公的形象。那不知怎地，他突然想起齐乐天，想起齐乐天在布景之间亲自己手臂，亲得满是吻痕。  
齐乐天的形象，好几天在他脑海里挥之不去。他试着写了个爱上维纳斯的男孩儿，羞涩、纯真、爱得痴狂、爱得无所畏惧。小伙子感受过美好也受过伤，在那个被称作校园维纳斯的姑娘转学后，他一路追寻一路求索，听到了对方的心愿，最后为她摘来一枝花。那个故事太纯情，充满了柠檬味的碳酸气泡。那时他把本子拿给管月看，管月甚至不相信是他写的。  
这种充满青春和追忆的片子，说不定能在市场中站住脚跟。毕竟如今流行卖情怀，谁不愿意踏进回不来的青春中，再走一遭？  
张嘉明让管月联系选角导演，然后联系齐乐天，问他要不要试试这个角色。管月不明白张嘉明提起这个名字的用意。当时齐乐天在业界的坏名声已经传开——不接电话、不回留言、不回短信、手机关机。没有诚心的演员，谁敢用。  
可张嘉明听到偏偏不在乎，让管月去找人。打电话不通就发邮件，发邮件不回就去挖他家地址，到门口堵。掘地三尺，也要挖出这个人。  
齐乐天在当时经纪公司登记的地址都搬空了，管月便找人查，最后挖到齐乐天老家的地址。当时管月穿着一贯的装扮，西装高跟鞋，格格不入地站在田间地头，花了几天时间劝说齐乐天的家人，终于还是把齐乐天带到只离张嘉明一步之遥的地方。  
可惜张嘉明没为那部片子拉到投资，他自己也在上一部片子中亏本。那个青涩的爱情故事至今还躺在他硬盘中，他再也没拿出来看过，再没想过。  
在他心目中，那个片子只有齐乐天一人能演。可齐乐天已经长大，不再是装嫩扮高中生的年纪。

齐乐天停下手中动作，该是排练完了这场戏。张嘉明喊了两声“小齐”，齐乐天没反应。他又喊“齐乐天”，对方还是没反应。最后实在没办法，张嘉明喊他“项北”，齐乐天终于猛地抬起头。  
那表情像是在看饿狼，看陌生人。不管像是在看什么，就不像在看他的张老师。  
项北是齐乐天在《孤旅》中所饰演的角色的名字。  
齐乐天满脸汗，嘴唇上一道深红色的牙印，面色苍白。他盯着张嘉明，半天才反应过来。他大出一口气，表情也变得轻松。  
他弯着眼问张嘉明，自己有没有吵到对方睡觉，又问张嘉明是不是看到自己刚才的排练，感觉如何。  
张嘉明什么话都没说。他走过去，蹲下身，与齐乐天平视。齐乐天问他怎么了，他没说，而是双手捧住齐乐天的脸，小心翼翼吻掉对方额头上的汗。

齐乐天以为张嘉明接下来会继续做什么，可张嘉明没有。他安静地蹲在齐乐天对面，看着齐乐天的眼睛，仿佛在那双眼中寻找一个灵魂。  
“张老师，我还想亲你。”齐乐天扬起头，勾住张嘉明的脖颈。  
他们的鼻尖互相磨蹭，嘴唇蜻蜓点水般接触，然后分开。他们的动作十分轻微，可那样子仍旧像耗尽了全身力气。齐乐天额头上又冒出汗水，张嘉明也一样。背后的房间开着窗，金色的日光为他们的轮廓罩上一圈发亮的边。  
齐乐天觉得那像幸福线，想碰一碰，刚放下手，二人相连的轮廓就变成割裂的个体。他连忙又勾住张嘉明，好让他们连在一起。稍微远离的距离又恢复亲密无间。  
“小齐，你怎么这么色，这么喜欢亲嘴？”张嘉明抬嘴轻咬齐乐天的鼻尖。  
“这能怪我？”齐乐天不甘示弱，也照着张嘉明的动作，冲张嘉明鼻尖咬了一口，“还不都是张老师带坏我。”  
“我几时有空带坏你？”  
“张老师不打算承认？”齐乐天稍微起身，张嘉明顺势坐在地上，身体向后倾。齐乐天当这姿态是暗示，凑得更近，双手撑在张嘉明腿两侧：“当年有个人，对还是高中生的我下手了。”  
“帮你排练。”  
齐乐天突然收回嬉笑的表情。他对张嘉明说：“那是我的初吻。”  
“我知道，那是你第一次拍吻戏。”  
“我是说，我人生中第一次、第一次和别人亲嘴。我之前没和别人接过吻，不是说拍戏，是……”  
齐乐天想辩解，结果他被张嘉明盯着，讲得语无伦次。他想说那与拍戏完全无关，是他人生中初次体验。他没说完，张嘉明拽住他的胳膊，在上面印下一个吻痕。齐乐天还没反应过来，张嘉明就按住他的头，碰了碰他的嘴角，亲得又慢又轻。  
齐乐天感觉自己的大脑就要冲出头颅，炸成漫天的烟花。  
他根本没想到，张嘉明居然记得那个以排练为由的亲吻。亲吻的顺序，亲吻的力道，与当年布景之间的亲昵别无二致。  
齐乐天顺从地闭上眼睛，任由张嘉明指引他。他想，此时此刻，自己愿意和张嘉明一起去向任何地方。

亲了不知多久，他们才舍得分开。齐乐天呼吸带喘，眼角泛红。他总感觉不够，双手捧着张嘉明的脸，却不敢再继续下去。身下仿若一层铺满裂纹的薄冰，稍微一用力就会破碎。  
“张老师，我、我饿了，我去弄点吃的……”  
“别走。”张嘉明声音很低，混在窗外吹进来的风中，吹到齐乐天身边。他背对着张嘉明，停下脚步，纹丝不动。  
他生怕那句话是幻听，从右耳进，下一秒就要从左耳仓皇出逃。  
地板发出吱呀的声音。齐乐天看到自己影子越来越小，被张嘉明靠近的身体吞噬占据。他脊背感受到张嘉明逼近的热度，炙热的吐息，一股酥麻感从尾椎慢慢扩散开，散到他的四肢百骸。  
张嘉明从背后抱住他。  
湿热的亲吻落在他后颈。拥抱着他的双手从他的肩膀滑落，握住他的双手，在他身前交合。齐乐天深知旁边就有一面镜子，可是他没办法回头，没办法直面张嘉明此刻的表情。  
他害怕，只要自己多看一眼，今生就再无逃离的可能。  
这个圈子又不是可以随便讲真情的地方。付出十分，得到的绝不会是十二分。若能得回七八分，那为这个人赴汤蹈火也能甘心情愿。  
齐乐天深知，自己从张嘉明那里得到的远比十二分更多。他可以献给对方崇拜，献给对方欲望，献上自己毕生的演技。甚至只要张嘉明想，他可以飞到天上，为张嘉明摘一颗星星。  
如果真的能有与张嘉明相爱的那天，他清楚，自己愿意与对方相守相伴。掏出心脏捧给对方，他都甘之如饴。  
可是他唯独认不清辨不透，自己的感情究竟是不是爱。  
“我们可以继续？”张嘉明问他，“我也饿了。”  
齐乐天一言不发，张嘉明也没进一步的动作。他只细碎亲吻齐乐天的后颈和背，故意亲出响声。  
“张老师，我……”

叮咚。  
门铃响声盖住了齐乐天的句尾。张嘉明喊了个脏字，松开齐乐天的手飞速跑下楼。齐乐天失去支撑，险些跪倒在地。他刚才花了太大力气保持冷静，力气已被抽空。  
随着打开门的动作，张嘉明换了张脸。他的表情漆上一层欢乐的油彩，齐乐天打赌，自己从没见过张嘉明笑得这么开心。他接过东西，请门外的人进屋，头也不抬冲齐乐天喊：“小齐，快下来，兰姨来了！”  
来到国外后，张嘉明提到最多的一个人：兰姨。  
她身着一袭红色衣裙，脚踩尖头高跟鞋，发髻一丝不苟盘在脑后，仰头颔首之间全是风情。她和张嘉明贴面，问张嘉明怎么来了这些日子都不同她联系。  
兰姨抬头看了齐乐天一眼，点点头，又收回视线。那眼神仿佛他不是张嘉明的房客，不是张嘉明的男主角，而是与她擦肩而过的万千众生。  
与她毫无关联。  
像是有一盆带着冰碴的水，从齐乐天头顶倾盆而下。他拍拍自己的脸，整好张嘉明揉乱的睡衣，竖起领子，确认后颈的吻痕被妥善遮住，才匆匆下楼。  
齐乐天循声走进厨房，见张嘉明正在往冰箱里塞东西，便搭手帮忙。  
张嘉明亲了亲他的嘴角，对他说：“别麻烦了，去跟兰姨聊聊天。”  
齐乐天应着，坐到桌边，始终不敢抬头。他感到刀子般的目光将他从中割裂，一分为二，直接看透他的心。  
“你就是齐乐天先生？我是兰安宁。”  
兰姨隔着餐桌向齐乐天伸出手。她指尖丹蔻艳似血，融化在齐乐天苍白的手背上。她的手冰冷干燥，力气很大，竟攥得齐乐天手有些疼。  
“兰姨，今天天气蛮凉，我去给您倒杯茶。”  
“乐天，坐下。我们都是客人，这些事应该让嘉明去忙。”  
“不用跟我客气啊兰姨，张老师这几天休息得不好，我应当多帮忙才是。”齐乐天回答着，从头顶柜中取出一个青花瓷罐，“这是新鲜的明前碧螺春，不知道兰姨有没有兴趣？”  
她点头说好，然后问张嘉明：“这几日时差还没调过来？”  
“睡得还行，就是经常做噩梦，梦到我爸妈。”  
一时间，厨房内陷入了沉默的尴尬。水烧开了，热水壶的开关弹起，发出脆响。沸水咕嘟冒泡的声音越来越低，像是热闹的背景音渐弱，舞台为酝酿高潮而陷入寂静。

“嘉明，晚上想吃什么，我去订位。”是餐桌边的女士先打破了微妙的平衡。  
张嘉明没说哪家餐馆的名字，而是看向齐乐天，问他：“小齐，你要不要试试？”  
齐乐天忙不迭说好。  
“兰姨，”张嘉明走到桌边，牵起齐乐天的手，“家里什么食物都有，也有位大厨在，为什么不在家吃？说话更方便。”  
兰姨脸上闪过惊讶，而后笑笑，点头说好。  
天气尚寒，齐乐天打算做些暖胃的东西。张嘉明主动提供帮助，齐乐天说自己想的食谱简单，要他和兰姨叙旧就好。可张嘉明坚持，齐乐天当然拗不过，就让张嘉明帮自己洗菜，洗净海鲜，准备好后自己开背去线切丁，二人合作倒是顺畅默契。  
齐乐天撕了大棵萝蔓莴苣，铺上蔓越莓干、碎腰果和甜洋葱，再浇柠檬和酸味橄榄油调和的酱汁，调了一盆沙拉。他又切一把海鲜，几颗菌子，用刚来时炖的高汤，炖一锅意式海鲜烩饭。  
料理过程中张嘉明帮不到什么，他就坐回桌边，同兰姨说话，偶尔抬头看齐乐天。  
齐乐天背对张嘉明，当然感觉不到对方的目光。他嘴里哼着不成曲的调子，还会用铲子铲起远处的调料瓶。齐乐天拿东西时，张嘉明看得到他的侧脸。他眼角都是笑着的，神采飞扬，像遇到了天大的好事。  
张嘉明有时看得太专注，说话时都忘了看兰姨的眼睛。  
“这是你选中的人？”  
“他是我新片男主角。”张嘉明双手围在嘴边，压低声音，“这部戏，是他的独角戏。”说完，张嘉明笑了，笑得眼角都皱起来。

海鲜烩饭花了一段时间才准备好，高汤、海鲜和芝士散发出的馥郁香气挤在屋中。张嘉明早就等不及，见齐乐天关火，连忙抽出手边的凳子，邀齐乐天坐下。  
夜色将至，餐厅的吊灯为可口的饭菜添加了最后一味佐料。桌边的二人早已开了一瓶酒，飘果香，色泽清澄。他们几位碰杯，兰姨对他们的影片献上了最高的祝福。之后谁都不愿再继续忍耐，对着齐乐天精心准备的菜肴大快朵颐。  
期间张嘉明一直在跟齐乐天讲兰姨的故事。兰姨是张嘉明母亲任嘉泉的大学同学。二人都是某藤校商学院毕业，成绩顶尖，毕业后一位去打拼自己的事业，另一位在华尔街谋到薪金不菲的职位。兰姨的人生目标是年轻时候赚够钱，后半生享乐。她也确实按照自己的目标行事，账户中攒够一笔可观的数目，早早辞职，环游世界，在旅途中遇到了今生的挚爱。  
齐乐天听得无比艳羡。能冲着自己的规划笔直走下去，最后走到目标的人，实在罕见。  
自己的目标呢？  
齐乐天试图去寻找，可答案那么简单。一直以来都是如此清晰简单。  
无论沉浮，齐乐天在圈中多年仍未放弃，就是为了和张嘉明一起拍一部戏。他现在终于达到目标，不晚也不迟。  
这样就够了，齐乐天想，安心拍戏，安心做张嘉明的男主角，何尝不是天下最大的运气和福分。  
齐乐天举杯，浅笑着迎上张嘉明，与对方轻轻碰杯。

这段饭吃得时间很久，沙拉与海鲜烩饭都被一扫而空。眼见齐乐天要挽袖收拾，张嘉明不干，说齐乐天已经准备了晚饭，不好再忙碌。他把碟碗锅子在水中涮了涮，全塞到洗碗机里。  
收拾妥当，张嘉明不知从哪儿变出一张碟片，塞到仿留声机造型的唱碟机中，慵懒的女声流淌而出，她唱：今夜请与我远走高飞[3]。  
随即，张嘉明走到齐乐天面前，弯下腰，对他伸出手，问他：“和我跳一支舞？”  
张嘉明似笑非笑，面颊被酒精染红，勾得齐乐天差点说好。可齐乐天不会跳舞，他演过那么多戏，唯独少了一个跳舞的场景。他只好摇头，说我不会。  
“我可以带你，也不来？”  
齐乐天渐渐听不到歌声，听不到洗碗机的嗡动声。他的眼前开始发白，周围的装饰变得褪色透明，灯光变亮，刷上更为梦幻的色泽。他眼里只有张嘉明。他本未期望从张嘉明那里得到多少。一部戏，两三句问候，足矣。  
可张嘉明已经给他太多，他再要，恐怕下辈子祭出自己的命都不够。  
“谢谢你，张老师。可是我真的不会。”齐乐天攥住微微抬起的手，收回身旁。  
“嘉明，来，跟我跳一支。”兰姨在旁边冲张嘉明伸出手。他立刻会意，牵起兰姨，在空旷的客厅内共舞一曲。  
齐乐天坐在原位，看着仿佛在银幕上的二人，安静无言。

跳了两支舞后，兰姨看时间不早，便让他们快休息。她说记得明日影片就要开拍，耽误了第一天上工可不好。  
张嘉明要送她回家，她言不必，家离得不远，饭后走走消食也不错。她问齐乐天，愿不愿意陪自己走一段。齐乐天当然说好，张嘉明却怕他独自回来迷路。齐乐天把手机扔给张嘉明，让他在地图中输入房子地址，让他宽心，现代科技总会带他回来。  
和张嘉明暂时告别，齐乐天扶着兰姨下台阶。他们走出几十米，拐到稍微宽阔点的路上，齐乐天开口：“兰姨，是不是有话要对我讲？”  
“你可真聪明。”  
“您特地支开了张老师。”  
“小齐，抱歉，刚开始对你太失礼。”齐乐天表示没关系，她继续说，“我以为你是他们中的一个。”  
“他们？”  
“这些年我见过嘉明几次。他身边从不缺人，有男性也有女性。他们脾气都差不多，长得也差不多，就是你的模样。有些性格还不错，有些……可惜了。”  
说起张嘉明的情史，看似无忧无愁的女士也叹了口气。她说自己一直没要孩子，视张嘉明如己出。难怪兰姨第一眼那么冷，齐乐天想，自己衣冠不整，头发被汗打湿，任谁看了都会觉得是纵欲之后的模样，哪里会得来好脸色。  
“那时候我刚排完戏，张老师也才睡醒，所以……”

齐乐天觉得自己的解释太苍白无力。好在对方不再在意，变得温柔：“我看，嘉明特别最中意你。”  
“他……确实喜欢吃我做的饭。”齐乐天笑言。  
“不止是饭，而是你这个人。”  
“兰姨，你听说过吗？张老师对他的演员们特别特别好，好得让人有恋爱的感觉。实际上他自己根本没动情，只是别人会错意。”  
齐乐天把众人劝解他的那些话对兰姨讲了一遍。兰姨听后叹口气，轻松愉悦的表情里多了些重量。  
“哎，我以为你也中意他。”  
“张老师是我最崇拜的导演，最希望合作的导演。所以大概我……我们不是您想的那样。他是导演，我是他的主角，我们偶尔会……互相为对方解决下，您知道，生理……需求……”齐乐天憋了半天，才想出怎么告诉长辈他们姑且算合作伙伴兼炮友，“兰姨，我不知道该怎么把他当爱人看，我不知道……对不起……”  
“小齐，别这么说，是我误会了你们。我担心嘉明，他……”兰姨顿了顿，嘴里仿佛有许多话，但犹豫着要不要说出口，“别人家的事情我不好多讲，只是嘉明那孩子，从小到大身边几乎没人对他好过。你肯为他烧饭，我感谢还来不及。”  
齐乐天听了鼻尖发酸。他不知怎么答。他总怕自己对张嘉明不够好，可是同张嘉明关系那么近的人竟然在感谢自己。  
兰姨也看出他为难的神色，走到主干道上，便让齐乐天回了。齐乐天记得来时的路，他沿着走回去，眼见就能看到房子前面的街灯。他看到厨房的灯还亮着，甚至能看到厨房窗帘后来来回回的身影。他又想起兰姨的话，想起在客房中看到的那些全家福照片，缓缓停下脚步。  
他临时改路，去到离张嘉明家不远的公园里，坐在秋千上，荡来荡去，就是没办法回到那栋房中。

手机连震三下，齐乐天才被现实拽回。他看着信息，全是张嘉明发的。张嘉明问他在哪里，用不用自己接。齐乐天回条不必麻烦，张嘉明即刻回他早些回来，自己先收拾休息了。  
齐乐天这才发现，自己出门已一个钟头。他连忙加快脚步，只要几分钟，又回到熟悉的门前。  
楼上楼下已一片黑。  
齐乐天小心翼翼推开门，脱掉衣服，蹑手蹑脚地上楼。他猜张嘉明已经睡下，自己也准备休息。结果主卧传来脚步声，齐乐天被叫住。“怎么刚回来？”张嘉明靠在卧房门口，浴袍松松垮垮套在身上，偌大的房子里只有走廊一盏小夜灯亮着，照得他暧昧昏黄，“我不放心你，还是没敢睡。”  
齐乐天以为张嘉明早已睡下，没想到对方一直在等他。  
“张老师料事如神。我迷路了。”  
“不是有导航？”  
“有一段信号不好，地图没更新。”  
张嘉明抬眼看看墙上的时钟，距离午夜还有一阵子。明日开工时间不算早，清晨也不用着急。他问齐乐天：“下午的事情，要不要继续？”  
“张老师，刚才走了好长一段路，我有些累，想先休息。”  
“感觉不舒服？”张嘉明直觉齐乐天有很重的心事，却不与他讲。  
“没关系。张老师，晚安。”齐乐天走过去，在张嘉明嘴角印上一个不带丝毫情欲的吻。说完他走进浴室，闭上门。  
齐乐天打开花洒，调到最凉的水温，脱掉衣服站进浴缸里。头顶浇下的水寒冷刺骨，却总也比不上兰姨寥寥数语刺得深。

这一夜齐乐天睡得很迟。他在浴缸里坐了很久，久到浑身僵硬，才想起第二天就要开工。他整个人被冻透，起身时双腿都在打颤，围一层浴巾一层浴袍都毫无作用。  
齐乐天只睡了四个钟头就被生物钟扰醒。他头疼得很，嗓子连带着耳朵也像烧着一般。他连忙找了两片感冒药吞下肚，打算再休息一会儿，没想到楼下却传来一股糊味。他不安心，干脆裹了两层衣服起床。  
张嘉明还是前一天的张嘉明，他的噩梦，他的求欢，他的邀舞，全都留在昨日。今天又是完全崭新的，他们回到安全的壳子里，一如既往。  
见齐乐天下楼，张嘉明撂下报纸，倒了杯咖啡放在手边，为齐乐天拉开椅子。  
餐桌上有一座吐司叠成的小山，有的发黑，有的焦黄，有的颜色和原来无区别。桌上还有三种果酱，花生酱，黄油，还有奶油干酪模样的东西，一字排开，简直让人看花了眼。  
张嘉明邀功似的讲：“来，尝尝我的手艺。”  
齐乐天挑了一片看起来不太焦的，抹上覆盆子酱，送进嘴中咬了一口。他发誓，这是自己这辈子吃过的最香的白切片面包。  
“大厨，怎么样，我是不是挺有天分的？”  
齐乐天笑着点头。他说“是”，声音哑得像另一个人。  
张嘉明不可能听不出。他皱眉，表情不算和善。张嘉明问齐乐天昨天是不是太累了，齐乐天不说。他又问昨天是不是冻着了，齐乐天还是不答。张嘉明实在没辙，他说客房本就比别屋冷，今年更是冷得出奇。  
“今天晚上你别睡客房了。”张嘉明为他端走咖啡，端来一杯热水，“来跟我睡。”看齐乐天还打算开口，张嘉明连忙补充，“我是导演，不准反驳我。” 

吃完饭后大约九点过半，张嘉明估算了下时间，便招呼齐乐天准备出发。齐乐天拿上剧本，坐在张嘉明的副驾位置上。没有助理，没有经纪人，未来这几十天他要和张嘉明同进同出，去同一个片场，回同一间房。  
好似亲密无间。  
去片场的路途出乎意料地顺利。才十点出头，他们就到了。  
第一场戏，被场务安排在正午拍摄。时间充裕。  
见了张嘉明，正在忙碌的剧组工作人员纷纷停下手中的活，和他问好。他们握手、拥抱、贴面，像许久未见的老友。跟在他身后的齐乐天，收到同样的热情。张嘉明向工作人员介绍齐乐天，说这是自己的男主角。而后张嘉明一一为齐乐天介绍：摄影师布莱恩和他的副手及助理，灯光师史蒂夫，场记马克，以及道具师、灯光师，等等等等……除了化妆师和服装师国内方面的工作人员，其余都是当地人。  
每一位工作人员，张嘉明都能讲出和对方合作过几次，合作过哪些作品，合作时候的趣闻他也如数家珍。  
齐乐天这才明白，张嘉明执意在国外取景，或许不全因倒霉蛋的经历大多在国外，找大批外国人做临演，要搭棚，搭出一个异域小镇，不如直接在国外拍方便。眼前这些母语甚至肤色都与自己不同的人，才是张嘉明的固定班底，是张嘉明一直以来的合作对象。他们真的是张嘉明的老友。  
齐乐天一直关注张嘉明的消息，却连这些都不晓得。他想，关于张嘉明的点滴，自己到底还有多少不晓得？  
这哪里像对方的男主角，简直和陌生人没太大分别。  
“齐乐天，欢迎来到《孤旅》的拍摄现场。”  
张嘉明张开双臂，身后是他的片场。有些人在调试设备，有些人在布景，有人在布光，群众演员凑在一起聊天。一部电影的拍摄即将拉开序幕。  
而张嘉明是这一切的主宰者。  
齐乐天几次闭上眼又睁开，才敢确信自己所见并不是梦境。  
按拍摄要求，齐乐天没有上妆。他换了更普通的白T恤、洗旧的牛仔裤和运动鞋，背上硕大的双肩背包。混在旅客中毫不起眼。  
一切准备好，刚好是开拍时间。  
就是现在了，齐乐天提醒自己，这就是自己的梦想，这就是自己一直等待的时刻，现在终于到来。

第一场戏拍项北进店买东西。这场戏齐乐天只要从远处的标记走近，在店门口停下来抬头看店家门牌，然后走进去就可以。毫无难度。  
机位已排布好，各个部门在导演的示意下准备就绪。然后齐乐天听到从远处传来的张嘉明的声音，对他说——  
“开始！”  
齐乐天向前走。现在他就是项北，他被未婚妻抛弃，独自踏上异国他乡之路。这是他一直想来的地方，可是身边已经没有另一个人陪伴，一切美景都成了空。  
齐乐天还没到店门口，远处的张嘉明就开始喊卡。  
不对，这个镜头不是这样，齐乐天想，自己还没演完。可是副导通知他再来一遍。  
齐乐天有些慌，一场十分简单的戏，他搞不懂为什么要拍第二条。可他还是乖乖走回原位，等到张嘉明喊过开始，重新再来。  
这次他还没走到一半，动作又被打断。  
齐乐天当然遇到过一场戏拍好几条的状况。但那不是单纯走路，要复杂太多。他搞不清自己哪里做得不对。  
哪想张嘉明居然直接冲齐乐天吼：“齐乐天，你怎么回事！”  
齐乐天第一次见张嘉明气成这副模样。张嘉明摔开耳机，从监视器后直冲他走过去，神情和传说中拍戏状态的张嘉明一点都不一样——据说片场上的张嘉明对演员向来是一等一的温柔，从不发脾气，从不大声说话，也从不指导演员演戏。他让演员一遍又一遍来，直至达成他想要的效果。  
齐乐天听无数同张嘉明合作过的演员如是说。  
可是他眼前的张嘉明，眼神凶煞，用英文吼他，在这么多人面前一点情面没给他留。

和张嘉明做邻居也有阵子了，他高兴他生气，齐乐天多少看得出。  
比如现在，张嘉明站在齐乐天眼前，几次要开口，话都没说出。他又气又急，那模样前所未有。  
齐乐天被张嘉明也惹慌了神，仔细回忆自己的动作，应该没太多差池，位置也很精准。他硬着头皮，小心翼翼开口叫：“张老师。”  
张嘉明不爱说戏出了名，同他合作过的演员，宣传期少有不拿片场的张嘉明说事的。他们都说张导简直像微笑的魔鬼，达不到理想效果就得一遍遍重来，要是问哪里不对，问演戏的意见，张嘉明只会讲“你是演员，自己考虑”。  
齐乐天根本没期待得到回答，可是他自己实在想不透。否则这场戏可能一天都拍不完。  
“能不能告诉我，我哪里表现不对？”  
“你问我？  
还好，张嘉明没摆出传说中寒森森的笑脸，跟他讲让他自己想，然后再来一遍。  
“副导跟我说从A点走到B点，在B点减慢速度走到C点，然后抬头。”  
“对啊！就是这么简单一场戏，你普通走过来就好，干嘛一副死人脸的模样！”  
现场没几个人听得懂中文，可张嘉明话中透出的怒气，或许不懂中文也听得出。

“我觉得项北他一定很难过，所以高兴不起来。”齐乐天解释自己的表演。  
“他有什么可难过的？他到了自己一直想来的地方，看到了一直想看的景色，达成了多年以来的愿望，美好的前景等着他，他凭什么不开心？”  
“他被爱的人甩了，我觉得他还没想通。他要独自一个人旅行，一个人走过那些地方。那些地方他本来打算和未婚妻同行。有句话叫触景生情吧，他怎么可能高兴得起来？”  
张嘉明没有打断他。这位传说中独断专行、丝毫听不进别人意见的大导演居然在听自己说话，齐乐天多了些勇气，继续说下去：“张老师，我认为，项北是个非常可怜的人。”  
听他说完，张嘉明抓起他的手臂就走，走得偏离了拍摄现场的位置。齐乐天听懂张嘉明喊“等下再继续拍”，可他还是不明白张嘉明打算去哪儿。  
现场有辆房车，里面放着各种道具和衣服。张嘉明把他推到车上，锁上车门，拉下窗帘，狭窄的空间密不透风。

被张嘉明一直近距离盯着看，齐乐天脸上的尖厉也稍稍褪去了些。张嘉明为他换了个环境，他又变回齐乐天，不带一丁点项北色彩的齐乐天。  
“张老师，拍摄时间不是很紧吗？”  
“是，所以我们要说清楚。”  
“你说，我听着。”  
齐乐天发觉自己事先准备做得不够充分。他没看足够多遍张嘉明影片的拍摄花絮，他不记得张嘉明有把演员关到小黑屋的嗜好。  
在静止的空间中，时间仿佛变慢，一分一秒被无限拉长。齐乐天如坐针毡。  
听张嘉明深吸一口气，齐乐天连忙扯回自己的思绪，专注在张嘉明身上。  
张嘉明说：“齐乐天，我以为你懂我，我以为我在你身上可以少花点心思。”  
张嘉明的失望显而易见。开拍前齐乐天一直非常担心，无论排练多少次，他总觉得不够。他不希望张嘉明失望，他希望自己的表现毫无差池。结果居然与对方的期待南辕北辙。  
齐乐天深陷在汪洋中，张嘉明捏碎了手上那根浮木。  
他不知自己哪里理解错，他需要讲清楚。

“张老师，项北什么都没了。”  
“不对。”  
“他最亲近的家人都没了，工作也遇到很大的瓶颈。”  
“不对。”  
“他原本是风景摄影师，结果因为结婚的原因，他没办法再上山入地跑遍整个世界，必须改行。可他改行不成功。”  
“不对。”  
张嘉明声音平静得可怕。齐乐天宁愿他发怒，宁愿他喊出来，宁愿他能够彻底发泄出情感。齐乐天愿意为张嘉明承受一切。  
“项北连最爱的人都失去了。”  
“齐乐天，你不能因为这样觉得他可怜！项北的经历再曲折，他也从没放弃过。不要随便觉得一个人可怜。”  
完全跑偏了，齐乐天心想。他已经不记得最初争辩的点是什么。一场戏的理解？根本不是。他们现在争的可能不再是角色，而是跳脱角色外的东西。  
这样做不专业，自己是，张嘉明也是。他想张嘉明应该也料到，也发现了自己的不合适。  
张嘉明稍微冷静些许，音调也变回平时的张嘉明。他说：“齐乐天，项北他不是你的，是我的。”  
“我知道的，张老师，我当然知道，”齐乐天靠近张嘉明，他们距离变得非常近，可他看不到对方眼中的自己。他一字一句对张嘉明讲：“项北是你的一部分。可是我从项北跳出你脑子以后就跟着他。我看他出生，看他成长为现在的样子。张老师你还记得，那间破屋子里面，只有我和你，你让我看这部剧本，”齐乐天说得声音发颤，眼睛闪光，“请相信我，张老师，我对他的感情不比你浅。”

齐乐天讲过喜欢的张嘉明影片中的镜头，也讲过喜欢的表现手法，但他从没讲过根本的原因。那时候他不确定二人关系是否亲近到可以分享这个信息。  
他爱张嘉明的影片，是因为他可以在里面看到自己。他懂那些人的挣扎，那些人的困惑，他觉得许多台词字字句句都是戳在他心头的针。  
他觉得那就是张嘉明的一部分，也是自己的一部分。  
他觉得那就是张嘉明，也是他自己。  
齐乐天从未预想过，一个生活经历和出身环境与他相差甚远的人，居然是他所认为的世界上最了解自己的人。  
打从一开始，齐乐天就投入太多感情，以至于没有办法完全客观地看待张嘉明的作品。  
他和张嘉明的距离前所未有地拉近。他们之前说话、排练、吃饭、上床，两个人之间的亲密举动，能做的都做了个遍。可即便是邻居，中间也隔堵墙，是两道分别上锁的门。这回他们从早至晚同出同住，睡一张床，没有任何罅隙。  
齐乐天不自觉地通过表演，把自己的改变带入了角色中。他们为角色争辩，为角色分歧，本就因为他们是两个不同的人，看事情的角度完全不一样，完全正常。  
但齐乐天清楚，这一次是他太私人，太情绪化。他在项北中投射了太多自己的影子。  
张嘉明所有的主人公都是爱不到，求不得，失去以后才发觉到失去。他们最终只得一无所有，惨淡又积极地向前走。  
项北简直如同那些人的集大成。以往张嘉明的片子中有更多的角色，好的坏的倒霉的欣喜的，都由大家分摊。但这次只有项北，所有好的坏的全要他一人担。他经历了许多艰难险阻，最后等到了他的希望。他怎么会可怜。远处发动机声响起来时，他应该觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人。  
这个角色，当然不会是死气沉沉的脸。可齐乐天也不觉得，人生经历过那么多，还能在独自踏上旅途时喜笑颜开。

“张老师，你再给我一次机会，让我试一试。”  
齐乐天转身推开车门，走到日光之下，走回原来的位置。  
张嘉明下令，各部门注意，准备开拍第三条。他环顾片场，最后视线落在齐乐天身上。  
站在那个位置的，仿佛已经不是齐乐天了。张嘉明喊开始，远处的人向他缓缓走近。那个人不再是一副死人脸，也不似其它旅行客一般兴奋。张嘉明感觉到那个人不单单是旅客，他在探索，在寻找。他在发现人生失落的部分。  
他就是项北。  
他理所当然是项北。

按照拍摄计划，第二场戏是项北买糖果的戏。抓准状态之后，齐乐天的表现很精准。可到摆弄三脚架支摊子拍景色的戏，张嘉明又有意见。  
为演好摄影师的角色，齐乐天特地向专业人士讨教过，也时常盯着张嘉明拍东西的样子。齐乐天这回问张嘉明哪里错，张嘉明答得急，说两句中文，英文就蹦出来了。虽然具体词汇听不懂，齐乐天倒明白了张嘉明要表达的意思：摄影这东西只可意会，有经验和没经验的人，姿态都不一样。齐乐天的动作太匆忙，不够自然，作为对职业相关时时刻刻苛责的张嘉明，齐乐天的表现不够。  
现在已是夕阳落山时。张嘉明喜欢用自然光，能达到完美光线的时间很短暂，可以说他们一分钟都耽误不起。  
实在没办法，张嘉明在拍摄生涯中头一次走到摄影机前，亲自举着道具用的相机，为齐乐天把他想要的效果和姿态摆了一遍。说实话，齐乐天看不出太大的不同，他试着做张嘉明的动作，还是不对。  
眼见太阳愈发贴紧地平线，张嘉明告诉齐乐天，不要把拍摄对象想为风景，而是一个人，他一直以来放在心底最深处的那个人。他只能透过狭窄的取景框看到整个世界。那个人，就是世界的中心。  
齐乐天立刻明白。  
他顺着张嘉明的指导支起三脚架，架上相机，然后眼睛凑到取景框前。这次齐乐天眼中不再是空洞的风景，那里有一个人。那个人坐在监视器后，一动不动观察他的动作和表情。  
那个人冲他笑。  
这一回，张嘉明终于喊了通过。  
第一天的拍摄，有惊无险地结束。  
可齐乐天还愣在原地。他仍旧在看着相机，看着相机中天幕渐燃，风景在暗调光线中化作黑色轮廓。直到副导演提醒他已拍摄完毕，他才匆匆收拾好布莱恩友情提供的道具，交给道具的主人。  
张嘉明没想到，自己临时起意的指导令齐乐天无法抽身。他有些好奇，齐乐天眼中看到的人，到底会是谁。

张嘉明与各位工作人员告别后，就去喊齐乐天换下戏服，准备回家。齐乐天看向他，满脸倦怠。  
齐乐天去房车里收拾完毕，顺便简单冲了个澡。他怕张嘉明等太久，头发没吹干，便急匆匆穿了衣服跑出来。张嘉明正靠在房车边等他，闭着眼，眉间一道纹路刻得更深。  
也难怪，一天鏖战之后，他们几乎都被抽空。齐乐天拽张嘉明的衣袖，对他说我们走吧。  
张嘉明开车瞟得到齐乐天。齐乐天抱着膝盖，头倚在车窗上，像是要睡着一样。 行至大路口，张嘉明刚好遇到黄灯变红。这个路口的红灯时间久，他分了心，打开收音机，给车里制造点动静。齐乐天还是不理他，也不说话，他就抬起手，用手指卷起对方发梢，然后松开，往复几次，齐乐天终于跟他讲要他专心开车，变绿灯了。  
“张老师，我们今天晚上吃三明治好不好？我不太想做饭。”  
“我知道。我们不吃三明治。”  
“抱歉，我刚发现。”齐乐天才发觉，张嘉明没走回家的路，“我路感不好，拍戏之外很少自己开车。”  
齐乐天跟张嘉明讲，自己是传统意义上的路痴。走路还好，开车一定晕头转向。他十几岁时有次拍戏，有天偷偷开道具车出去，结果开到油箱见红，也没找到回片场的路。  
“你无证驾驶？我以为你是乖孩子，没想到还会干这种事？”  
齐乐天皱了皱眉，他的表情一点也不高兴。他说：“我哪里乖了，我根本不乖。”  
“生气了？”张嘉明蹭了蹭齐乐天的脸。  
张嘉明总觉得，齐乐天这个人负面情绪表现得都很淡。稍微哄哄，或者他自己想通，也就过去了。刚才跟他吵架是，现在生气也是，他都轻言细语，没有喊，没有大叫，仿佛一块石子投入大海中，掀不起丝毫波澜。  
张嘉明觉得自己应该宽慰对方，可他张了张口，最终没找到合适的方式。他开到离住处不远的一家小饭馆，在露台上一人解决掉一碗大份的牛腩河粉。

或许是在紫苏、薄荷和青柠味道的刺激下，齐乐天稍微精神了些。吃完饭他们说了会儿话，聊起刚才飞到他们桌上求食的水鸟。张嘉明揶揄他，让他庆幸自己食物已经吃完，否则那东西太厉害，他根本抢不过。  
直至余晖落尽，无数虫蛾飞扑，撞进他们桌上的蜡烛，张嘉明才付了钱。他们手牵手走回车中，回到住处。  
回家后张嘉明简单收拾一下，去洗澡。洗完澡他没看到齐乐天，便下了楼。  
齐乐天正窝在客厅的小沙发里，腿上平摊剧本，开着电视，注意力却在别的地方。白炽灯的光照得他眼瞳变成琥珀色，发梢染金光。张嘉明感觉齐乐天好像瘦了，在镜头前像张纸片，毫不起眼融入环境中。他甚至感觉齐乐天变得透明，稍微不注意，就会飞走，像精灵飞到丛林深处，消失不见。  
张嘉明轻声叫“小齐”，齐乐天回过头。他的眼中，有碎钻的光泽。  
他走到齐乐天面前，低下头，如同昨日那样亲吻齐乐天。这一次他亲的不是额头，是齐乐天的嘴。他们之间有一段距离，这个吻并不轻松。齐乐天闭着眼，而张嘉明则微睁，齐乐天的表情和姿态他尽收眼底。  
齐乐天的脖颈抻成一条直线，喉结在亲吻中上下翻动。张嘉明将舌头探入齐乐天口腔中，撬开他紧闭的牙齿，卷住他的舌尖，来回舔舐。  
一缕银丝顺着齐乐天唇角滑落，晶亮动人。  
停不下来，张嘉明发觉自己根本停不下来。他想看眼前这张平静的脸泛起波澜，想看齐乐天笑，看齐乐天哭，想听齐乐天被碰触到敏感点时发出甜腻的呻吟。齐乐天显然已经有了反应，面色潮红，大口喘气。他直视张嘉明的双眼。张嘉明眼中是赤裸的欲望，单纯，没有任何其他情感。

他们没有上楼，没有上床，张嘉明直接起身坐到齐乐天身边，让齐乐天面对自己，跨坐在自己身上。他们互相磨蹭几下，两个人都起了反应。张嘉明脱下齐乐天的睡裤和内裤，从沙发另一头勾过随手扔下的润滑剂，用手指替齐乐天扩张。  
二人有一阵子没做，都没太大耐性。张嘉明才进去两根手指，齐乐天就主动用后穴迎合对方坚挺的性器。他扶住张嘉明下身，勉强含进去头部。他感觉身体被撑得饱胀，不敢再动。可张嘉明怎能忍受温热蚀骨的感觉卡在半途，他扶住齐乐天的身体，一插到底。  
他终于听到了想要听到的声音，找回想要的触感。  
下体拍打交合的声音代替了言语，盖过电视的响动。二人甚至没脱衣服，齐乐天的睡衣也长，刚好遮住交合的部位。从一旁看来，似乎什么都没发生，可是纵情的脸，早就出卖了他们对彼此身体的渴求。  
电视里的影像还在不停前进，突然一声尚且稚嫩的声音，直插入淫靡的空气中。  
“嘉明哥哥！”  
这一声叫得俩人都愣了。张嘉明停止抽插，齐乐天也张开眼，失神地盯着张嘉明。张嘉明看了看屏幕，又看齐乐天，随手就着性器还在齐乐天后穴里的姿势，转过齐乐天的身体。性器狠狠刮过齐乐天内壁的敏感点，若不是张嘉明扶着他腰，兴许他早撑不住，栽倒在张嘉明腿上。  
“嘉明哥哥，陪我玩！”  
屏幕上，十二岁的齐乐天笑得见牙不见眼，拉张嘉明的袖子。那时齐乐天无人理，张嘉明也无趣。找了半天，他总算找到个特别听话的玩物。张嘉明丢给齐乐天糖吃，带他在片场里乱转，还有次恶作剧哄骗他用油彩笔在自己脸上画鬼脸，惹得化妆师叫苦不迭。  
齐乐天看到屏幕上自己小时候的样子，也想起过去，一时分神，突然被张嘉明加快的动作插回了现实。齐乐天眼里是混着屏幕上微弱光的一片灰，因快感渐渐发白。张嘉明动作越来越快，不依不饶顶他身体里最敏感的地方，顶得齐乐天无力地仰在张嘉明肩上。  
齐乐天喘得越来越厉害，嘴止不住声音。眼见齐乐天高潮就要来临，张嘉明突然堵住他的马眼，不让他射。  
“小齐，叫声嘉明哥哥听，就让你射。”  
张嘉明贴着齐乐天耳廓，每句话都带气流，吹得齐乐天心痒。他想蜷身移开张嘉明的手，张嘉明不依，把他耳垂叼在嘴里吸吮，由浅及深，吸得齐乐天呻吟都吐不出，唯有大口喘气。  
“来，叫声嘉明哥哥。”  
张嘉明的动作激烈得有些恶意，还不时在齐乐天的性器上撸动几下。他一直怂恿齐乐天叫他嘉明哥哥，却连反驳声也听不到，这才挪开揉搓齐乐天乳头的手，扳过齐乐天的脸，发现他眼角红红地挂着泪，脸也是，嘴唇颤得讲不出话。  
张嘉明看了他这副模样，又把齐乐天身体转回来，咬住齐乐天的下唇。他的欲望，反应全部化身为更加膨胀的下体。张嘉明松开攥着齐乐天性器的手，扶住他的腰，没几下，齐乐天内壁夹紧，内里每一道褶皱刚好贴合住张嘉明的性器，天衣无缝。他被张嘉明操得射了出来，射在张嘉明的小腹上。  
齐乐天高潮时，张嘉明好像听对方说了句，嘉明哥哥。

齐乐天额头抵在张嘉明的肩膀上喘息，他后穴还含着张嘉明的性器。他不想起身，张嘉明也无意抽出，二人轻轻摩擦，亲吻，感受快感带来的余韵。  
他们都太专注，太沉溺于情欲中，根本没注意到推门而入的脚步声。  
“嘉明，我跟你讲过多少次，回家要注意锁门。”  
齐乐天听得心跳漏跳半拍。他身体绷紧，根本来不及和张嘉明分开，只得保持现在身体相连的姿势，把头放更低一点。  
他希望哪里能生出个洞，让他把脸埋进去。  
张嘉明没反应，进门的人也没再多说一句话。齐乐天脑袋嗡嗡炸响，再听不到别的声音。半晌，他稍微清醒点，硬着头皮问：“张老师，谁啊？”  
“我妈。”张嘉明不情愿地从嘴里挤出两个字。

齐乐天简直无法抬头，面对这位自己从小就怕的长辈。他在张业明的片场见过任嘉泉几次，除了打招呼，别的话没讲过一句。  
片场的她向来不言不语，在导演椅旁从头安静地坐到收工，用一双发蓝的眼睛盯着芸芸众生。齐乐天从哪听说过，张嘉明母亲的祖父是外国人，传说里金发碧眼的那一种，所以模样也和别人不大一样。  
齐乐天却觉任嘉泉生得发冷，和喜欢逗他开心找他玩的张嘉明截然不同。张嘉明眉眼像他父亲，鼻挺嘴薄更像母亲。他那张脸随着时间推移愈发轮廓分明，难怪别人都说，张嘉明生得洋气又好看。齐乐天也觉张嘉明好看，好看得他常移不开眼。  
然而此时，他根本无暇顾及这些。不幸中的万幸，大概是他们急得衣服都没脱，不该露的地方一点也没露。  
“你来干什么？”张嘉明字字发冲，听来没好气。  
“这是我家，我怎么不能来？”  
“如果我没记错，这房子现在在我名下。”  
“那我就不能来？”  
“我以为你们不会再踏进这房子半步。”  
齐乐天看到那些年的全家福，猜得出这一家人关系不太好。可张嘉明对亲生母亲讥言相向，齐乐天着实没想到。  
现在回想起来，当年那一家三口在片场里从未有过深入交谈。就连吃饭和休息，张嘉明都经常跑去找齐乐天。而他的双亲，自始至终从未交流。  
业界都当这是他们之间的默契，毕竟张业明和任嘉泉以制片人身份一起上台领最佳影片奖，总会含情脉脉亲吻对方，感谢对方，称赞对方是自己事业和生活中最重要的人。  
他们的合作是那样成功，几十年下来，嘉明公司俨然站在业界霸主的位置。  
谁还会怀疑眼神背后的真假。

任嘉泉被张嘉明辩驳得说不出话。可她也不恼不焦，仍居高临下看着他们，齐乐天从背后都能感觉到簌簌凉意。  
“任女士，没看到我们正在办事？”张嘉明见对方无意离开，开口问道。  
“快办，办完我有话对你讲。”  
张嘉明拍拍齐乐天，在他耳边说“抬腰”。齐乐天扶着他，身体缓缓上提，头还是埋在他胸口不敢抬起来。他看齐乐天耳尖红的模样特别可爱，轻笑着咬了一口。齐乐天后穴又一紧，裹得张嘉明抽了口气。如果不是有别人在，他肯定能压着齐乐天再来一次，让对方再次沉溺于自己。  
他亲了亲齐乐天的面颊，又顶了两下腰，直到齐乐天捏着嗓子求他别再动了，他才恋恋不舍从齐乐天身体里抽出性器。  
整个过程，仿佛他的母亲完全不存在。  
任嘉泉或许对此习以为常，转身拿了个杯子，涮涮干净，接了一杯水，倚在池边喝了两口。杯边沾上她艳红的唇膏印，她用手指蹭掉。很快，她听身旁有人说：“麻烦让让。”  
张嘉明捏着灌满精液的保险套，扔进水池下的垃圾桶里。  
“你来了怎么也不跟我们联系？”  
张嘉明抬眼看她，神色里都是不可思议。他问：“我为什么要和你们联系？”  
“你独自在国内，现在来这边拍片，不该和你的父母联系？”  
“任女士，你不觉得自己的话听起来特可笑？”张嘉明冲沙发一角的齐乐天说：“小齐，我们上楼。”  
齐乐天用毯子裹着身体，不肯探头。  
“嘉明，别太过分，说得好像你不该来看看我们。”  
“你想让我怎么看你们？”张嘉明叹了口气，“看你们吵架，还是看你们连着几天一句话都不说。”

张嘉明的声音听起来很倦怠。这种倦怠与拍了一整天电影无关，他听起来像是豹折牙隼斩翅，伤痕累累后只剩一丝气力挣扎爬行。  
齐乐天终于肯掀开头上的毯子。他发现任嘉泉在看张嘉明，张嘉明则背对她，盯着自己。他感觉张嘉明心上有道疤，用铜墙铁壁遮住，看似坚不可摧，实际上面有道轻易就能撬开的裂缝。有东西一直横亘在那里，砍不掉，挥不去。  
齐乐天几乎忘记了方才尴尬的场景。他冲张嘉明伸出手。  
他愿意和张嘉明上楼，他愿意和张嘉明走。  
他愿意陪张嘉明去任何地方。  
“那你在这边待几个星期，打算当我们不存在？”任嘉泉开口，生生割裂了他们靠近的手。  
“你们当我存在过？”   
“嘉明，你怎么说话呢！”任嘉泉平静的脸终于绷不住。她抓不住的杯子摔进水池，咣当作响。  
齐乐天惊讶得手僵在半空中，缩回来不是，就这样放着也太滑稽。  
“我说得难道不对？”  
“你走了这么久，根本不想念我们？对不对？乐天，你应该也想见……”  
“你不要拖齐乐天下水！不要绑架他的感情！你这样逼着他算什么，逼着他说同意？就像你们当年对我那样？”张嘉明气得抽回手，攥紧拳头，下意识摆出自我防卫的姿势。他关节发白，声音听上去不再正常，“我还不如一条家养狗！”  
“嘉明！”  
“养狗起码知道遛狗，知道喂食，狗舔舔蹭蹭主人起码有反应。我呢？如果我是你们的狗，我从小被丢到宠物中心养，你们看都不看一眼，我还要陪你们出去秀。几十年过去了，你们才想起来丢块骨头给我，就当我要跪着趴在你们面前说谢谢，是不是！”  
“有客人在，你说话注意些！”

“随意，你高兴就好。走的时候关上门。”  
张嘉明深深看了自己的母亲一眼。他看起来疲惫不堪，仿佛无法独自离开。他走向齐乐天，齐乐天也站起来，两个人不约而同勾住对方的腰，一起向楼上走去。  
这次齐乐天没有去客房。他跟着张嘉明进了主卧。  
张嘉明上了床，他让齐乐天也跟着。说完他把齐乐天圈在怀里，动也不让对方动一下。  
齐乐天很少被人这样拥抱，也不曾这样拥抱别人。他后背贴着张嘉明的胸口，二人之间的距离只有薄薄两层布料。张嘉明体温很热，像一团封闭在密闭空间中的高温气体，渐渐膨胀，如果无处释放便毁灭一切。  
可齐乐天也不知说什么好，他任张嘉明解开刚穿好的睡衣，任张嘉明再次挑逗他欲潮未退的敏感点。他也想亲张嘉明，也想抚慰对方，可张嘉明抱得太紧，他根本无法抽身。  
张嘉明再一次进入齐乐天身体，齐乐天感觉有点疼。那种疼痛不是来自于二人交合的部位，而是更深处，更加隐秘的部位。他没把那里给人看过，甚至他自己也看不清。这回张嘉明没带套，也毫无温柔可言，动作太快又太猛，将齐乐天推至欲望的巅峰后，就再没让对方落下。他一只手箍住齐乐天，另一只手抚摸齐乐天的嘴。张嘉明伸进齐乐天嘴里两根手指，把齐乐天的身体扭向自己，扭到极限的位置。他亲吻他，啃噬他，太用力，磨蹭出血腥的味道。  
时间被拖长，被放大，变得无穷无尽。他们都不知道这场纵欲几时结束，在张嘉明离开齐乐天身体时，齐乐天已是睡着的模样。  
张嘉明射在齐乐天的里面。容纳过他的部位，随着抽出，几滴白浊溅到靛蓝色的床单上，异常显眼。他抬起齐乐天的腿，为他挖出自己留在他身体里的东西，然后擦净沾满润滑剂和精液的大腿根。他帮齐乐天穿衣服，动作可能略大些，齐乐天像是醒了，转过身面对他，艰难地抬起眼，叫了句“张老师”，就又闭上眼睛。  
“睡着了？”张嘉明轻声说。  
齐乐天没反应。  
张嘉明也躺下，躺得离齐乐天很近。他将齐乐天揽入怀中，舔齐乐天唇上凝结住的血珠，舔对方湿润的眼角。  
他也困倦了，头抵上齐乐天的胸口，闭上眼。

翌日清晨，齐乐天醒来，天还是黑的，张嘉明却已不在他身边。他们今天开工早，要趁着凌晨和傍晚拍夜戏。天气预报是阴天，还有很大的下雨概率，算天赐美运。  
跨越半个地球之后，张嘉明变得觉浅，每天起得都比齐乐天早。拜张嘉明所赐，齐乐天索性也吃得到火候越来越好的切片吐司。他饭量也变大，原来是两片的量，现在加倍，张嘉明倒是没什么变化，每次吃完定量的两片后，手肘撑在桌子上喝咖啡，顺便看着齐乐天吃饭。  
齐乐天每每被盯得不好意思，也找不到话说，只得对面包本身发表意见：例如“好吃”、“好吃极了”、“这真的是我吃过的最好吃的吐司”。  
张嘉明听了问他：“是不是我给你一盘土，烤成吐司的形状，你也会觉得好吃？”  
齐乐天犹豫半天才回答：“倒是不会……”  
张嘉明笑了笑，撩起齐乐天遮住眼睛的头发，为他别到耳后。他勾了勾齐乐天发红的耳尖，才抽回手。他的样子，就像前一夜什么都没发生过。  
没有争吵，没有疯狂的性爱，也没有张嘉明变了调融了哽咽的声音。

这天拍摄计划是汽车旅馆的戏。这段戏不少，是项北踏上充满霉运之旅的前奏和起点。这段大多是夜戏，要趁光不太强的时拍。本来国内拍也不是不行，可张嘉明总嫌摄影棚建不出荒野中汽车旅馆的风情，硬是在紧张的拍摄计划中挤进这一段。  
前半段拍摄得异常顺利，往常日出的时间，还不见晴亮。他们连着拍了四个多钟，剧组工作人员才去吃早饭。  
齐乐天坐在布莱恩身旁，用尚有些生疏的英文和对方聊天。先前张嘉明批评过他姿态不对，他无法不在意，便向专业摄影师讨教。他把布莱恩的话录下来，一遍遍仔细听，实在听不懂才问张嘉明，让张嘉明帮他翻译。  
剧组早餐结束时天还是阴的。大家正说运气不错，打算一鼓作气，赶在午饭前拍完。可是天公偏偏不作美，居然在各部门都做好准备时放晴。  
太阳太好，晃得人眼晕。这已不是用减曝几档就能解决的光线问题。张嘉明走到几台摄影机旁，来回看了看，决定暂时休息，等天色合适再继续。  
齐乐天怕晒，躲到树荫下，远远看着张嘉明在长桌旁喝咖啡，似阳光下的一团黑雾。齐乐天拿着张纸写写画画，然后折了几折，找人要了个信封塞好。他黏住信封，站起身，冲注意到他的张嘉明，冲他的日光走去。  
站在张嘉明身旁，齐乐天松开手，不偏不倚，信封刚好落在张嘉明眼前。

张嘉明撕开信封，里面是张边缘参差不齐的纸，像从齐乐天记生词的本子上撕下来的。上面写着一行字——  
张嘉明，你好，我是项北。等你有时间了，有兴趣聊聊吗？  
张嘉明刚好在喝咖啡，看到纸上的内容，一口咖啡差点喷出来。他看了齐乐天一眼，齐乐天以奇迹般的速度坐到布莱恩身旁。他兴致勃勃地和布莱恩聊如何拍照。布莱恩看起来很喜欢这位徒弟，他甚至让齐乐天摸了自己最宝贝的相机。  
不知怎地，张嘉明看着那二人讨论的样子，有些高兴。  
张嘉明找旁边的副导要了根笔，在纸上写了一句话。齐乐天给他的信封被他撕破了，纸无法再装回去，他就叠了个纸飞机。张嘉明冲飞机头哈气，手腕一抖，纸飞机在蓝天下划了道圈，恰好飘到齐乐天眼前。  
齐乐天仿佛早就预料到，不用看，便接住了纸飞机。他和布莱恩说着话，手指灵活地展开那张纸，装作不经意低头瞧了瞧。  
看清张嘉明的字，齐乐天嗤笑一声——  
项北，你的语气真像约炮。  
齐乐天写了一行字，把纸团成一团，扔给张嘉明。  
张嘉明打开看，上面写着：如果我说是约炮，你跟我约吗？  
不约。我现在有个很好的床伴，和他做的感觉特别棒。我不想跟别人搞。张嘉明在纸上写。  
他把纸条折回飞机的形状，刚要往齐乐天的方向扔，一偏头，看到不远处树林中反射的阳光。他突然想起前些天齐乐天说有人跟着他们偷拍，便突然发觉，那光非常像镜头反射的。  
“谁！”张嘉明本能用中文喊。  
树林中刹那传来枝叶抖动的响声。张嘉明拔腿跑去。

张嘉明在林中穿梭自如，亏得在国外住过一阵子，比偷拍者跑起来更有经验。很快，张嘉明就看到了对方的背影。他手长腿长，一伸手，便捉住了逃跑者的衣领。  
那人个子不高，力气看起来也不大，被张嘉明一拽竟然抱着手里的东西，仰面栽倒。  
张嘉明定睛一看，是个他完全想不到的人。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
他确信这是与自己所居住城市相隔太平洋的北美大陆，是一个主要以讲英语为主的城市。眼前这个人，和周遭一切太格格不入。  
摔倒的人无奈地扬起手中相机：“拍你啊。”  
张嘉明倒是不得不赞赏对方的专业精神。他曾经的床伴曾对他说，这位业界人见人厌花见花败的大狗仔先生，为了蹲点拍摄对象，天寒地冻在外整整熬过一夜。他不知道，这个人升任主编后为了蹲点，居然还肯飞越重洋。  
“周正先生，你这是……想制造谁和谁在片场不和的小道？”  
张嘉明被迫了解过一些，周正最爱干的事儿就是揭露谁和谁又厮混在一起，谁和谁在片场又为了谁而不和。这个人拍东西很拼，在不打草惊蛇的情况下什么苦都吃得了。  
所以这个圈子最肮脏下流的一面，他几乎都见过。许多明星不愿理睬他，见到他也要礼让几分，都是因为他手里说不定攥着什么料，哪天看心情抖出来，就是一场血雨腥风。

齐乐天听张嘉明喊，也跟着跑了过来。看清仰在地上的人的脸，他的表情霎时变得难看。  
当年齐乐天被爆出的那组照片，一直有传闻是周正拍的。  
见状，齐乐天转身就跑。张嘉明想叫住对方，却也不敢放开周正，生怕好不容易抓到的偷拍者跑掉。好在他力气比周正大，趁周正不注意夺走了对方相机，叫他跟自己走。  
“小心我叫警察！”  
走在前面的张嘉明无力地耸了耸肩：“你叫，荒郊野岭的，看你能叫来谁。”  
周正自知理亏，只好闷声。张嘉明把他拖到拍摄现场，至少有人能看住他，不至于他再拍东拍西。张嘉明对剧组工作人员交代了几句，有人帮忙围住了周正，他就赶忙去照看齐乐天的状况。  
齐乐天躲在一棵粗壮的树背后，双手抱膝盖，死死盯着地面，不看别处。张嘉明拍了拍他的肩膀，他险些滚倒在地。  
“别害怕，没事了。”张嘉明赶忙扶住齐乐天。张嘉明脱下宽大的外套，支起来，在他们二人头顶支撑起一片庇护的港湾。他贴到齐乐天耳边，告诉齐乐天别怕。他说，只要在自己的片场，谁都不能伤害他。  
齐乐天无奈地撇了撇嘴，用轻不可闻的声音对张嘉明讲：“张老师，我感觉背后有好多闪光灯跟着我，我不太喜欢。”  
张嘉明收回手，圈起齐乐天。他把齐乐天包裹在黑暗中，如一起沉入深海。  
怀里的人渐渐平静下来，张嘉明才松开手。他额头闷了一层汗，身上沾染了齐乐天的气息。他扔掉外套，站起身，却因蹲了太久而头晕，撞到背后的树上。齐乐天闻声忙抬起头看张嘉明，他撞得挺狠，两片新叶从树枝上旋旋而坠。  
齐乐天不再绷着脸。他扶着树干站起来，抬手轻抚张嘉明磕到的部位，问张嘉明疼不疼。  
二人站在树下，白衣翩翩，风吹过鼓起衬衣一角，如同静止的油画。周正远远看着，恨自己没办法摸相机。他听不到二人说了什么，只见张嘉明与齐乐天暂别，冲他走来，气势汹汹。  
张嘉明那样子，简直像要揍他一拳似的。  
事实上，如果对象不是在圈内以制造声浪为名的周正，张嘉明可能真的要冲动行事。就像当初他收拾陆帝那样。可他没办法，收起脾气，没好气地问对方：“你为什么要拍我们？”  
张嘉明以为这片子开机得足够低调，根本没人在意。毕竟他遇到过几次票房滑铁卢，齐乐天的人气更是大不如前。张嘉明不清楚，这样的组合到底有什么跟踪的意义。  
“你们的片子有关注度。”周正说得理所当然。

张嘉明听后愣了几秒，随即笑出声，一脸不可置信。先前剧本泄露那么大的事，他的本子也只是宋亚天和金良两部片子的陪衬，他根本想不出在风波过去之后，他的片子怎样能继续保持关注。  
周正对张嘉明的反应满是无奈。他只得示意旁边人松开手，拿出手机，为张嘉明调出他的影片讨论楼，一页页展示给他看。讨论不少，靠谱的、不靠谱的猜测居然也不少。张嘉明难得惊讶，可他这回确实神色吃惊。  
“我们还没投入任何宣传，连开机发布会都没有。”张嘉明坦诚答道。  
“可是影片的故事已经让人看光了。不得不承认，有观众觉得很有趣。”  
“我后来又拿去改了许多地方。”虽然故事被看到，可张嘉明总不能原封不动用已经泄露的本子。太不专业。  
“那故事也不会变成项北和未婚妻幸福快乐一起蜜月的浪漫喜剧。”  
张嘉明对“浪漫喜剧”这四个字表现出极大的反感。他甚至冲周正翻了个白眼。  
“所以说，张导，剧本泄露对你来说，因祸得福。”周正冲他扬了扬手中的相机，“既然关注度不低，我当然就顺便来拍拍看。”

“你说顺便，是几个意思？”张嘉明嚼出周正有话中话。从落地第一天就开始跟拍，是谁都会觉得，拍摄对象应该是自己。一个顺便，真是醉翁之意不在酒。  
周正假模假样地捂上嘴，还说了个Oops作震惊状。  
张嘉明就知道事情没自己所想那般简单。  
“如果没记错，当时张业明导演在壮年期突然功成名退，有人扒出来他们就在这S城定居了？”  
张嘉明立刻警惕起来。  
“那时候由你接管嘉明公司。你好像没什么经营的天分，投资的影片没一部不赔，不到五年公司就申请破产。可是两位创始人居然不闻不问，不出一分力，没有任何意见，全任你自生自灭……这么些年可算是业界一大悬念。”  
“我的家务事惹你不快了？”  
周正仿佛没听到张嘉明的问题，继续讲：“可别这么说，我靠这吃饭的，感谢你还来不及。”  
“所以呢？你有什么打算？”  
“这些年你的父母深居简出，多少采访多少报道都约不到。我就想啊，来这里跟着你，总有一天能跟到他们，说不定能发现什么。听听，豪门一朝四散，创始人不闻不问。不觉得是很有爆点的故事吗？”

“不愧是周大主编，眼光真犀利。”张嘉明说话时是笑着的，语气却很凉，凉过数九天的雪。他把导演椅拖过来，拖到周正眼前，坐下，靠在椅背上，仿佛准备好一场漫长的鏖战。  
“能受到张导的夸奖，本人可是分外荣幸。”周正笑了笑，一副胸有成竹的模样。  
带齐乐天出国之前，田一川和管月约张嘉明一起喝茶。他们特地事无巨细地交代过，这部片子预算不高，要他不许大手大脚，最好每天一个电话报告近况。他们也交代过，尽管不太可能，但万一遇到了一些人，千万别招惹。  
其中一个名字，就是周正。  
现今销量最高的娱乐杂志有个文艺的名字，叫《今夜星光》，主编是周正，背靠业界最大规模的出版社之一。说得好听点，这是一本站在潮流先锋的娱乐杂志；说难听点，上面尽是些靠谱不靠谱的八卦。在这个网络资讯发达的年代，《今夜星光》也能一直以来保持居高不下的销量，不得不说这位主编的毒辣。  
周正眼光敏锐，人脉广，得罪过的和企图收买他的人简直占下圈内半壁江山。他抖出过不少业内大牌的绯闻，也抖过不少不干不净的内幕。有人因为他爆出的恋爱喜讯乘着火箭飞上云霄，也有人因此形象受损。虽不是当年几张照片便让一个人难以翻身的年代，但白纸上的污点，永远醒目刺眼。  
自打他帮过王馨玫一次，为王馨玫拍下那段独家回应泄露事件的视频后，田一川也任他而去。一来是田一川欠下的人情；二来，即使他纠缠，这个人也总有办法搞到自己想要的东西。更何况他背后的靠山是家实力雄厚的出版社，他的销量位居前茅，和他作对与和出版社本身作对毫无区别。  
张嘉明不懂，为什么都坐到主编的位置，周正还要千里迢迢受苦受罪，亲自出外勤。  
他问周正，周正答是爱好，是想改也改不了的职业病。  
张嘉明眼中一副不解。周正分外理解，他从不指望谁能懂。  
他蹲在那里，拍摄那些星光熠熠的人，可以令他生出错觉，距离当年梦想更近些的错觉。

周正和张嘉明同所学校出身，学摄影，毕业成绩在班级中名列前茅。他的画面表现力一等一地强，对影片理解的造诣也非常独特。不过那种风格过于直接强烈，爱的人爱，恨的人不愿多看一眼。当年有位业界大咖导演去看了他的毕业作品展，当场买下一副他的作品，并告诉他将来他定能成大器。  
那是一片落日中的海，烧得如血一般，云彩开成罂粟的形状。周正将那张照片取名为《恋人》，寓意为恋人之间的拥抱。  
当周正亲自把那张照片送到对方手上时，他以为自己真的能够实现多年的愿望。  
他想做一位摄影师，辗转片场，拍下世间所有的美。  
可惜天不遂人愿。这世上各有各的怨，各有各的恨，各有各的不幸。他没背景没家世，毕业时和一部片子谈好做摄影助理，最后却被人挤下。他没饭吃，没事做，好不容易寻到一份工，却不得不做最痛恨的事——拍不美的东西，毁了一个人的前途。  
当他看到自己名字和一位半裸的少年出现在同一版面时，他仿佛看到，曾经被寄予的厚望如此苍白无力，被现实的洪流浸烂，看不清模样。  
之后没多久周正辞了职，又辗转许久，终捧得一樽饭碗，却还是做一样的差事。一旦被定了型，想改就再不是容易的事。要扒皮，要重铸血肉，那时的周正根本没这个资本。他不想再次经历先前的不快，蹲点拍人也不再盲目。他不怕毁了自己看不上的人，却生怕毁了自己欣赏的人。  
周正收拾行囊，认了命，却永远忘不掉曾经有人对他说自己能成大器。他希望自己有朝一日，能够举起锤子，砸掉当年毁了自己梦想的自己。  
他希望有朝一日能亲口对对方说句谢谢，然后继续走自己的路。  
可当他好不容易有了些资本，那个人已经不知踪影，留下他的儿子，继承了他的帝国。  
那个人，就是张嘉明的父亲，张业明导演。  
周正觉得，张嘉明去国外拍戏，总有一天会走到他父亲身边。他头脑一热，订了票，趁着之前的签证还没过期，飞了半个地球，跟到了张嘉明。他疯了一样想知道，那位激励了他多少年的恩人，如今变成一副怎样的模样。  
如今，那个人的儿子刚好就坐在他对面。周正知自己话间语气太重，可他见到张嘉明这样生在福中最后毁掉福分的人，总忍不住刻薄两句。

周正知张嘉明不是爱忍让的脾气。他冲自己笑，是不想继续说下去，是警告自己不要再讲，这是他一贯面对媒体的原则。他要是拧着张嘉明来，看张嘉明的气势，动拳头也说不定。  
就在这时，远处突然有人打断他们的对峙。有人冲片场大喊“天阴了，快准备”，张嘉明便闻声起身，看了看天。  
聊天的，戒备的，还有躲在远处不敢靠近的，全都集中回到设备旁。  
坐满人的长桌立刻被腾空，从树林边拽到了建筑物旁。造型师连忙为齐乐天擦净头上的汗，不住小声指责他，怎么嘴唇干巴巴的，上面还有血。造型师转头问张嘉明，齐乐天面色太苍白，用不用补点粉，张嘉明说不用，这样就很好。  
张嘉明一边说着，一边拖走了导演椅。他看都没看周正一眼，只告诉工作人员看好他，便走回监视器前。  
周正再看片场，齐乐天已坐到清空的长桌旁。他面前摆着一盘看上去让人没食欲的食物，手边几张卡片，一支笔，旁边还有高压水枪严阵以待。周正读了好几遍剧本，没想到有类似的场景，他猜这场戏是张嘉明回炉重加的。  
齐乐天面对镜头，动了动桌上东西的位置，拿起笔，在手里不经意地转动。副导演示意各部门已经准备好，张嘉明喊了开始。  
齐乐天，或者应该说是项北，挖了一勺盘中餐，送到嘴里，皱了皱眉，嚼了几下喝了口水，就扔下勺子。他来回摆弄几张明信片，揭下一张邮票，想贴上去，可几次手都没落下，还是把邮票贴回原位。这之后，他拿出随身携带的记事本，开始写东西。  
周正这才明白，这场戏是项北写日记的戏。张嘉明不过加了几个动作而已，翻明信片，欲贴未贴的邮票，就描绘出了项北连一张明信片都无人可寄的孤独。  
齐乐天漫不经心又犹豫的姿态，把项北彻底演活了。  
天空中开始有水滴落下。道具组控制着水枪的流量，起初只是一点一滴，滴在桌面上，晕开项北的字迹。本子上是他毫无起伏的描述：旅馆着火了，烧掉一个箱子，只剩两件备用衣服穿……  
随着雨水落下，项北依然在写，即使每次下笔字迹会被化开，他还是在写。他越写越快，雨越下越大。在暴雨倾盆的时候，他终于停下笔，抬起头，怔怔地望着天空。眼里是不甘，是难过，是破碎后又闭合的伤疤。  
张嘉明适时喊卡，这场戏一条通过。齐乐天还是仰着头，水滴从他面上身上一滴滴滑落。这时太阳撕破乌云射向人间，刚好有一片落在齐乐天身上，照得他周身透明发光。

工作人员连忙围住齐乐天，给他披上浴巾和毛巾。周正见张嘉明又离开导演椅，正打算过去找他，却突然被一声叫喊喝止住。  
起初他没听出来，回过头才发觉是齐乐天。  
齐乐天全身被浇透，狼狈不堪，身上披着几块浴巾都吸不走由内而外散发的凉气。他眼里充满血丝，手攥拳，指尖扣在掌心之中，一副提枪和人干架的亡命之徒模样。  
“你不要动张老师。”齐乐天声音低沉，像是换了另一个人。他说：“不要影响张老师拍片……”  
齐乐天偏着头，一步一顿，速度根本不快，可是距离周正越来越近。  
周正为他骇人的样子感到震惊，竟然动弹不得。  
周正惯性地，认为二人只是床伴关系。毕竟张姓大导演传说中对演员一等一得好，把自己主演拐上床是见怪不怪。可是不管表面怎样的情与真，张嘉明和自己的演员一个为了半只脚踏进提名的门，另一个为了欲，如此单纯，再没更多的目的。那些要动却未动的真情，最终还是消逝在风中。

当周正看到张嘉明带齐乐天去城里出游，他理所当然认为，二人延续了张嘉明拍片的习惯。  
那天周正发现张嘉明和齐乐天，跟了一路，最后不小心跟丢。这些日子他只能在这片区域瞎逛，却也一无所获。在他几乎都要放弃时，幸运女神亲吻了他的镜头，为他指了一条路。他时差还没完全倒过来，早晨很早就醒，晚上也睡不着，只能靠咖啡过活。去咖啡店买咖啡时候，他刚好遇到了那辆熟悉的车。  
车上坐着张嘉明和齐乐天二人，驶出一片住宅区。  
一般出国拍戏，演职人员应该是住旅馆的。这次张嘉明带出国的工作人员确实也是住拍摄地附近。  
可是齐乐天没有。  
如果说导演和主演一同出游还算能够理解，那同住同出，只能说明他们有私人关系。  
张姓大导演每次都能把自己的主演拐上床，这个传闻真不假。  
周正听说过，张嘉明这部片子本准备年后就开拍，结果硬是拖到了五月。刚好他的主演在别的片场遇到意外，腿脚不便。推算下来，如果恢复顺利，五月便可跑可跳。  
本来是换人就能解决的问题，张嘉明偏要做到这种程度。  
不知道这一回，轮到他和齐乐天分手时，又会闹出怎样的血雨腥风。毕竟先前随着张嘉明新片筹备，他便没从八卦版面淡出过。  
看旧人哭，与新人笑，没有一次例外。可是他觉得齐乐天被卷入往复循环，或许有些可惜。  
他看到齐乐天眼里燃着火，烧的全是情，烧到漫山遍野。

周正听到张嘉明在远处喊齐乐天，齐乐天没反应，始终看着他。他不清楚，这些年过去，齐乐天已成长为眼前的模样，与他当年在街头看到的稚气凌厉的少年截然相反。齐乐天身上的棱角和刺全部都被搓平，带着尚未痊愈的血痂。  
他想对齐乐天说些什么，道歉也好，当年的解释也好，却不知从何而起。  
他还没机会开口，眼前的齐乐天就不再是一个人。  
张嘉明出现在了齐乐天身边。  
先前张嘉明距离他们二人还很远。他仿佛拥有特异功能，一瞬从导演椅移到了片场边缘，移到他们二人身边。他搂住齐乐天，盖住对方眼睛，轻巧地转了身，把齐乐天放在自己身后，而后又转过来面对周正。他额角带汗，呼吸带喘，努力试图镇定，却掩盖不住神情的焦急。  
张嘉明当然急。管月在他们走前千叮咛万嘱咐过，少惹是非。他们大抵都觉得齐乐天应该很乖，有过前车之鉴，更不会再做出格举动。张嘉明也没料到，齐乐天还愿直面周正。先前他距离太远，听不清二人的对话，不过齐乐天脸上的表情他还是能看得到。  
似乎在为谁而战。  
张嘉明赶忙护住齐乐天，并示意周正稍事远离。他问齐乐天怎么了，是不是还好，齐乐天没答，激动得手还在颤。他猜齐乐天是不是为了当年的事情要讨个说法，他等了对方好半天，才等到齐乐天平静下来。  
他听齐乐天说：“不想他打扰张老师拍片……”  
一句话，几个字，全部明了。  
张嘉明招呼来工作人员，让他们给齐乐天换身干衣服。他警告周正，让对方不要跑远。  
他自然不想对方挖出自己的身世。虽说一切已是陈年过往，再无新事，可他没做好将一切暴露在光天化日之下的准备。那些事与别人无关，是他自己心头悬着的一把刀，他不需别人为此嚼舌。他想过要不要留周正在身边，顺着对方的意思，和他合作，让他拍尽片场想要的东西作为交换。  
“我说周学长，你到底想要什么，我跟你交换。”张嘉明放下姿态，好言好语，又回到他一贯面对媒体的作风，毫无脾气。  
听到学长二字，周正也愣了。“没想到张导居然记得。”他讪讪地答。  
周正不知怎么讲起，也不知如何讲起。他不想就这么放弃，也不想再难为齐乐天。毕竟那个人好不容易从泥淖中一点点爬出来，站在银幕前，抖落身上的灰，再次发光。他不希望一颗钻石再次蒙尘。  
如果可以，他想报道些正面的、可以吸引人气的东西。毕竟他懂，读者最爱看什么，读者最乐得接受什么，读者又最恨什么。

“我要独家新闻。”  
“说说看。”张嘉明眉心挤成一团。  
“我要对《孤旅》片场进行跟踪报道，独家跟踪报道。我会尽量保持客观。”  
“然后？”  
“宣传期，我还要导演和主演二人的独家专访对谈。”  
张嘉明想不到，对方居然开出这么简单的条件。他当然能给，毫无意见，他甚至还希望有个驻场摄影师，能拍摄下他们工作的样子。毕竟打算出版写真集的出版社和周正是一家，这样的合作想必对方更是不能拒绝。  
如果片场只有他，或者只有他一贯的工作人员，他理所当然答应对方。可是有齐乐天在，他想到齐乐天刚才的反应，他不能妄下结论。  
“对不起，这……不是我一个人能做决定的。”张嘉明说，“采访的话，你得跟我们经纪人联系。”  
“你觉得她会说不行？”周正反问。  
不会，当然不会了。管月不太会逆着周正的请求，更何况可以增加曝光率，何乐而不为。  
张嘉明确认了时间，现在是下午四点多，刚好是国内凌晨，想必管月还睡着。他告知周正，稍晚时和管月联系。  
然后他想起齐乐天。那个本来应该在镜头前恣意挥洒的人，居然怕了闪光灯，听着心中就泛出苦水。  
“还有什么问题？”周正见张嘉明有所犹豫，便问道。

“张老师，这不是挺好的吗？增加片子曝光度。”  
不知几时，齐乐天已站在了他们身后。张嘉明猜他听到了不少自己和周正的对话。他是真没想到，齐乐天愿意主动面对曾经把他推到谷底的镜头。  
“你没问题？”  
齐乐天摇头。他的眼神坚定，看不出一点问题。  
“当年……”  
“都过去了。”齐乐天答。  
“可是你刚才还那么害怕。”张嘉明刻意压低声音，像是说给齐乐天一人听。  
“张老师，别担心我。总该有一天，我不能再怕那些东西。”  
周正看着眼前的两个人，有点想掏出相机。他意识到自己好像又犯了先前的老毛病，才尴尬地缩回手。

张嘉明做了个手势，告诉周正不要在收工前离开片场，不要影响影片拍摄，其余随意他。  
周正先前看过几次张嘉明拍戏，虽然都是在一旁偷拍，也多少有所了解。在他印象中，张嘉明在片场鲜有如此活跃。他大多和工作人员讲话，和助理们谈事，几乎把演员放在一旁。演员就是演员，是独立孤单的，是他影片的一部分，属于和现实割裂开的另一个世界。  
只有休息时候，才能看到他与自己的主演耳语两句。那样子像是他们有点关系，情人也好床伴也罢，但也仅限于那一丁点关系。  
不复杂，不充沛，是人类随手就能给另外一个陌生人的情感。  
眼前的张嘉明固然还是张嘉明，带着他的风格和特点，要表达的故事和人物还是一贯作风，可他整个人的状态变了。不知是否中间那一段的空白给予他磨砺，周正总感觉，张嘉明没有了以往的淡漠和冷静——虽然他对工作人员，对姑且算作媒体的自己，都还是一样的态度。可面前的演员不再是遥远的、贴在大屏幕上的平面，而是变成一幅画、一首诗、一张浸润在定影液中的胶片，张嘉明愿意靠近，愿意细心去打磨。  
张嘉明从高高在上的指挥者的云端走下来，脚踏大地，成为了自己想象的一部分。  
作为曾经的创作者，周正多年以来也没弄清楚这到底好还是不好，更何况他早觉自己已没资格自诩为创作者。  
不过要他看来，张嘉明这一部作品，肯定和以往的风格迥然不同。

那天的天气预报算是坑了张嘉明。拍完项北写日记的戏，天一直晴得很。虽然中间下了场暴雨，没多久又转晴。  
暴雨过后，也不见雨再来，齐乐天便躲到一旁看剧本，饭也是张嘉明出去吃完后给他打包带回来的。他随意塞了两口鸡肉，几片菜叶，又回到剧本中。  
他一直翻开在同一页上，没有前进也没有后退，视线也没离开。  
叫谁看，都是十足的怪人。  
直到接近傍晚时分，黑压压的云才再次盖住天空。  
怕下雨，又要赶光线条件好，最后这场戏拍得简直像搏命。张嘉明的要求可真是苛责，一帮子闲散的老外也乐得让他折腾。演员状态倒是好，尤其齐乐天，一直没有从项北阴郁的状态中解脱出来，就算在晴天的日光下，他周身还是笼罩着一层暗影。  
这场戏是独自在院中休息的项北遇到路过的劫匪，几人持刀，项北的钱包带在身上。他的动静警醒了其它房客，有人报了警，不过项北还是损失不小。好在人没受伤，只是衣服被划破，算不幸中的万幸。  
项北的神情和样子则变得更加麻木，眼中的光也黯淡下去。  
连带齐乐天的状态也变得低沉。拍摄已经结束，他还独自站在空落落的院子中央，没有回过身。

喧闹的片场重归寂静。收拾妥当，张嘉明刚好准备带工作人员找地方吃饭，也叫上了周正。他们分几辆车，去往不远处的小酒吧。  
车启动，张嘉明便拨通了一串熟悉的号码。对方没等待响铃几次，而是直接接通，一上来就对他喊：“天啊，张嘉明，你终于肯跟我联系了！你再不回邮再不回电话，我都要直接打911了。”  
“管姐，淡定些，车上还有别人。”  
“你怎么一直不跟我联系？”管月的声音听起来终于正常些。  
“这几天有点忙。”  
齐乐天想了想，抵达短短的一个星期，他们确实经历不少。  
“我收到周正发来的邮件。”管月先前还略显轻松的语气完全变了，“你们有没有什么麻烦？”  
“还行，你答应他了？”  
“田总的意思是别跟他对着干。你们这部片子已经不少波折，别再惹是生非。”  
“我知道……管姐，你先等我一下。”张嘉明停好车，示意化妆师和造型师先入内。他让齐乐天也跟着，齐乐天不肯，执意等他。听出是齐乐天的声音，管月和他聊了两句，并嘱咐他多加注意自己。齐乐天回答知道了，说自己也会多注意张嘉明。  
也不知是谁更让人担心。电话彼端的管月叹了口气。

张嘉明泊好车后又同管月讲了几句话。管月得到两个人的保证，才放心挂掉电话。  
他们最后走进酒吧。晚饭时间人不算很多，《孤旅》的拍摄剧组占了最大的小隔间，空间私密，众人将同侧最外的两个位置留给他们。齐乐天摊开右手，做了个请的姿势，张嘉明也没谦让，坐了进去。  
一落座，张嘉明就开始和布莱恩叙旧。这些天齐乐天听多了英文，长进很快，二人的对话能听个大概。他听出布莱恩和张嘉明认识了十几年，是当年张嘉明在国外住那一年交的朋友。齐乐天好奇，便越过张嘉明和布莱恩讲话。他向张嘉明的方向靠了靠，张嘉明倒也没在意，顺手搂住齐乐天的腰，旁若无人。  
周正的角度，看得一清二楚。  
兴许齐乐天感觉到对面的视线，感觉到周正一直在盯着他，齐乐天说几句话，便要侧过头瞪一眼周正，摆出警告的眼神。  
周正觉得齐乐天狠起来的眼神是真狠，一点情面都不给人留。可他看张嘉明时，眼里冰全都化成水，被火烧干。  
“别紧张。”周正看出齐乐天对他还满是戒心。他刚查了邮件，管月答应了他的请求，具体事宜会和出版社去谈。既然已经算是半个合作伙伴关系，继续僵下去，对谁都不好。  
“谁知道你又有什么花花肠子。”齐乐天小声讲。  
“这次好歹也通过正规渠道交涉过，两边都盯着，齐先生还是不放心？”  
齐乐天坦诚地摇头。  
“齐先生，我真的没打算什么。如果我真想，可以爆出来你和张嘉明的关系啊。”周正凑在齐乐天耳边，悄悄对他说。  
听到这句话，齐乐天神色果然微微一变。恰在此时，服务生把他们的正餐端上桌，热气腾腾的油脂味成了最好的掩盖。他很快调整好自己的情绪，接过盘子，说了声谢谢，仿佛从未失态。  
齐乐天拿起一块三明治，接连咬了几口，吞下肚。他吃饭异常专注，除了期间偶尔和张嘉明交流几句食物的感想，其余时间齐乐天一言不发。张嘉明则吃得慢了许多，食量也小，别人都吃完了，他也才解决掉半个。齐乐天问他是不是不合口味，张嘉明说还行，不过没有齐乐天做得好吃。  
这两个人说话时，中间隔了一层厚厚的雾。他们谁都没心思拨开，任雾越来越重，盖住他们的脸，盖住他们的心思。  
周正觉得，张嘉明和齐乐天实在太有意思了。他们谁都没在演，看来是真心无比。不用指导不用拍，坐在那里，二人就是一出戏，一出结局不明过程扑朔的戏。

过了半天，齐乐天才驳周正的话：“周先生，我不太明白。导演和演员的关系爆出来，也能引起读者兴趣？这难道不是最正常不过的关系？”  
就算是掩耳盗铃，都做得比这高明。  
周正喝净杯中啤酒，也是不紧不慢的样子：“你和张嘉明，不是在谈恋爱？”  
齐乐天觉得对方的话可笑。他想，自己是演员，张嘉明是导演，二人一场戏之缘，过去之后总要各走各的路。张嘉明没那份情，自己即使有意，再往前一步也都是累赘罢了。  
见齐乐天不打算回答，周正那颗爱看好戏的心熊熊燃起。他继续问：“你真的对张嘉明没一点情？”  
“情？有啊，感激之情，多得很。”要真的让齐乐天把对张嘉明的感激化作谢谢二字，全部说出口，恐怕以月份甚至年份为时间单位计算都说不完。这个人教了自己太多东西，让自己变成一个更好的人，也变成自己更为满意的演员。  
“爱呢？”  
“我觉得，我和他算有点友爱，怎么了？”  
为什么要问这句话，为什么想要知道一个回答，周正自己也不清楚。他爱他，他不爱他，即使知道了结论，也不会改变现实。  
可他还是问出了声：“我是说，人类通俗意义中的爱情。”  
齐乐天眯着眼盯着周正，周正不知对方是不是喝醉，脸通红，连耳尖都是红的。齐乐天用手指在水气弥漫的杯壁上画了个心形，用衣袖擦擦干净。他抬眼看了看对面，又低下头，半晌从嘴里挤出四个字：“我不爱他。”  
齐乐天能怎样回答？坐在他对面的人是媒体人，自己说的每个字都会被放大，被过度解读。他对张嘉明的感情太复杂，复杂到他自己不能轻易下结论。这四个字，已经是他可以给出的极限，是一堆糟透的答案中最好的选择。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
齐乐天说完，偷偷偏过脸，偏向张嘉明的方向。他发现，张嘉明在看他。  
他不知道张嘉明几时转过了头，也不知道对方从哪里听起自己和周正的对话。可是齐乐天清楚，自己说“我不爱他”，张嘉明一字不落，全都明了。

这时负责他们桌的服务生走过来，问他们还需要什么，齐乐天很想喊我们不需要任何东西，但张嘉明先开口，说要爱尔兰威士忌，不加冰。他一口气要了三杯，服务生还确认了一遍，是不是不加冰，三杯。齐乐天劝对方，胃不太好就别喝太烈，而且等下要开车走，酒驾实在太危险。  
齐乐天知道自己声音不小，同桌能听懂中文的人都在看他。可张嘉明仿佛一个字都没听到，接过服务生递来的杯子。他晃了晃里面的金色液体，一杯、一杯、又一杯，像喝水一样，三杯瞬间全入腹中。  
喝完酒，张嘉明说要去洗手间。  
他猛地站起身，刚迈开腿，便栽倒在齐乐天身上。  
张嘉明的额头刚好抵在齐乐天颈窝，温度那么烫，简直要烫伤齐乐天。  
齐乐天小声叫张老师，问他还好不好，张嘉明只能抬起一根手指，却什么话都说不了。在他印象中，张嘉明千杯不醉，能喝的程度令人吃惊，远不是被三杯威士忌放倒的程度。  
怀里的人重重压在齐乐天身上，抱他很紧，他动弹不得。他叫了两声“张老师”，对方没有回应他，只是安静地闭着眼。齐乐天见状有些担心，便与工作人员商议送张嘉明去汽车旅馆休息。  
起初张嘉明没任何动静，紧闭双眼。齐乐天着慌，一直问张嘉明需不需要什么。好在张嘉明没多久便张开嘴，回应了他。  
齐乐天以为他要喝水，从车上摸到一瓶水，打开送到张嘉明嘴边。  
可张嘉明连对嘴的动作都难以完成，水全洒在前襟。齐乐天没办法，自己含了口水，抵住张嘉明的嘴。他撬开张嘉明双唇，撬开对方牙齿，把嘴里仅剩的一点水喂给对方。  
往复几次，张嘉明终于有了反应。他看张嘉明嘴一张一合，便凑过去听，听对方的需求。  
听了半天，齐乐天才明白，张嘉明要的似乎是一个人。  
他不知对方要谁，他只知张嘉明要那个人别走。

回到汽车旅馆，早已没了白日喧嚣。来往车辆很少，巨大的招牌在昏暗的天幕下比星星还亮。  
老板已了解他们的情况，为二人开了间房。说明情况后，旅馆老板将寂静还给他们。  
只是没过多久，这份安静便被烈风吹破。  
齐乐天没听过那么大的风声，好像能掀翻屋顶，吹破窗户。他有些担心，连忙抱住张嘉明，唯恐对方真的受伤。片刻后，大雨伴随电闪雷鸣倾盆而下，打在窗子上，像急促的鼓点，将故事推上高潮。  
张嘉明似乎被声音惊醒，咳嗽了两声。齐乐天连忙问他感觉如何，想要什么，哪里不舒服，张嘉明只喊了“水”。  
齐乐天担心对方没办法顺利吞咽，照例含了一口，和张嘉明嘴对嘴。这次张嘉明总算有了反应，他揽住齐乐天的头，喝完水，没松开嘴。  
他亲吻齐乐天，唇舌交叠，刮过齐乐天的犬齿，舔得对方呼吸变得急促。  
张嘉明嘴里全是威士忌的味道，辛辣刺鼻，齐乐天感觉自己快醉了。  
这个吻不知持续多久，张嘉明才放开齐乐天。张嘉明似乎是清醒了些，睁着眼，躺在齐乐天腿上看他。  
“张老师，好点了吗？还需要什么？”齐乐天轻声问。  
“我好些了，什么都不需要。”  
说着，张嘉明要坐起来。齐乐天托着他的上半身，扶起他，又伸出一根手指在他眼前晃了晃。  
“几……几根手指？”齐乐天说话咬了舌头。  
张嘉明嘟囔一句“打算干啥”，突然张开嘴，含住齐乐天摇晃的手指。齐乐天这下彻底不能动，湿热的舌头灵活地抵弄他的指尖，舔得他脸发烧。  
“张老师，别……”  
“瞧你的傻样，我清楚得很，别担心。”张嘉明嘴里有东西，话语间有些含糊。

“先松嘴……”齐乐天向回抽手指。他倒是没费力，便脱离了张嘉明的控制，“刚才张老师突然喝醉，吓死我了。”齐乐天勉强咧开嘴，眼里还是一副惊魂未定的模样。  
“没什么，我就是想喝，不过高估了自己的酒量。”  
“张老师你胃不好，喝那么多，我很担心。”  
明明还要开车，明明晚上还要准备第二天的拍摄，这关头喝烈酒喝醉，齐乐天觉得不符张嘉明的风格。  
张嘉明见齐乐天一副忧心的模样，对他讲自己没事，让他快去休息。这一天下来，最累的人就是他。齐乐天说不行，他不能让醉酒的人独自睡下。  
“你觉得我的样子像有事？”  
张嘉明刮过齐乐天嘴角，他指尖凉薄如水，就像他毫无起伏的音调，还有脸上硬扯出来的笑，透着寒意。  
“刚才我说了失礼的话。”齐乐天想了许久，他觉得自己要解释清楚，不能说得太暧昧复杂，让对方有任何猜测的空间。  
“不会。你不爱我，我也不爱你，这是明显的事情，有什么失礼？”  
齐乐天听后脸本能地僵住。还好夜色太浓，遮住他的尴尬。他很快调整好表情，对张嘉明说自己知道了。  
“不过，爱或者不爱，都是特别可笑的词。以后别拿出来再提了，懂？”  
齐乐天愣愣地答应了张嘉明。说完以后他坐在床上，没注意张嘉明下床，喝了水，走进洗手间。花洒的声音太响，他隐约听到里面有动静，但不敢确定是不是张嘉明呕吐的声音。他站在洗手间门口，手几次搭在门把手上，最终却没能推开门。

翌日，张嘉明似乎也没受酒精影响，工作人员和演员的状态也不错，拍摄有条不紊地进行着。  
中途休息时，齐乐天注意到布莱恩两条手臂全是刺青。他刺了水手、玫瑰和爱的誓言，还有一个长发姑娘。齐乐天问他这些是不是都为一个人而纹，他说是，那些全都代表着他对夫人的爱。  
齐乐天听了觉得浪漫又羡慕，布莱恩就指着齐乐天的脚踝说：“你不是也有？”  
他低头，看看自己右脚踝，那里确实有一个小小的“日”字。  
齐乐天解释说，自己原本想纹一个日一个月。可这两个字组在一起成了别的字，意义就变了，他就在脚踝纹好日后，在另一侧肩膀上纹了个月字。齐乐天指了指左肩，表情有些惋惜，他说自己后来要拍半裸戏，不得不洗掉了那个纹身。  
布莱恩问他，日和月组在一起，变成什么字，是什么意义。齐乐天张了张嘴，没说出口。他需要想想，该怎么解释。  
如果不是布莱恩提醒，齐乐天居然都要忘了。

当年一起演戏的人，鼓动他刺青，说把一样东西用皮肤、用身体记住，是格外浪漫的事。齐乐天还特地查了自己的合约，没有关于刺青的条款。他听着也心动，便偷偷跟剧组里年龄大些的孩子去了。  
刺青师问齐乐天要纹在哪里，齐乐天撩起袜子，说纹在脚踝足够隐蔽，不影响拍戏。刺青师又问他要什么图案，他想起一张脸。  
所有人都不理他，只有那个人带他玩。和他年龄相仿的孩子们在背后骂他难以置信的话，那个人替他出头，并告诉他下次要自己勇敢地站出来说话。那个人为了帮他排练，亲吻了他，舌头伸到他嘴里，那触感和味道，他依稀还感觉得到。  
齐乐天决定要纹两个字，挨在一起，一个日一个月。  
刺青师听后说：“要纹个‘明’，对吧？”  
“是一个日，一个月。”齐乐天重复了一遍自己的选择，面颊发烫。  
刺青师和他的同事熟，对齐乐天也就没拘束。她捏了捏齐乐天的脸，问齐乐天：“喜欢的人，名字里有个‘明’字？”  
齐乐天支吾半天，最后也没给对方一个回答。那人也不继续问了，她知道，齐乐天已经在心里回答过千千万万遍。纹好了“日”之后，刺青师确认一遍，是不是继续纹“月”。他犹豫片刻，还是没让刺青师继续。他觉得自己的意图太昭然若揭，便敞开衣襟，告诉对方，将“月”纹在另一侧的蝴蝶骨附近。  
离脚踝越远的部位越好。  
想起当年事，齐乐天没忍住笑了出声。他回答那个字代表自己当年一段珍贵的记忆，和他初恋相关的。听到齐乐天讲话的人，有的吹起了口哨，有的开启八卦天线。而齐乐天越过层层人群，看向导演椅。  
他早已不是当年那个为一个吻就神魂颠倒的少年，也不是在课桌上写心仪之人名字的年纪。初恋只是初恋，是记忆，是过去，是蒙上糖果色滤镜的相片，美好，却不真实。  
真实的是眼前，是一名导演和他的主角。他们一起拍戏，会取悦彼此，仅此而已。这段关系会在《孤旅》拍摄结束的那一天结束。  
何不趁机享受，到时再分别。

这一周最后一场戏，是实在无法等待的项北打点行装，整理东西，把能抛下的能不要的都留在车上。后来他又留了张纸条在上面，万一有车经过，希望他们能看到。  
张嘉明觉得，在经历了最初车抛锚，又经历没有车过无法求助，决定走入森林的时候，项北应该平静许多。  
起初查地图，制定行程，估算需要的时间，估算需要的食物和水，齐乐天面无表情，一如项北所该有的冷静。他整理出露营所需的基本装备，还有水，其余的物资全都放在后备箱中。打开后备箱，他把自己全部的储备一一打点，需要的，不需要的，全部分门别类。  
旅行开始的时候，项北当然预料不到自己后来的经历会如此丰富。他带了很多东西上路，许多纪念品，许多摄影装备，还有许多唯一的东西。这几乎是项北的全部家当，是他所拥有的一切，也是他能抓住的一切。  
齐乐天按照剧本描述，从背包里一样样往外掏出项北的东西：未婚妻第一次约会送他的诗集，母亲留给他的雨衣，父亲留给他的怀表，曾经关系最好的同事送他的测光灰卡……这个过程中，齐乐天情绪开始改变，开始波动。他的下颚开始颤，手臂的线条看得出微微抖动。他像是在极力掩盖自己的情绪，却遮不住涌上心头的愁思。  
齐乐天的表演与张嘉明想象中不同，可以说张嘉明没想过这样的表现。他想象中的项北还没理清对待未婚妻的态度，没有理清未来，应该是不安的，烦躁又无奈。  
这场戏，肯定要再拍一条。可是张嘉明不想喊停，他想看齐乐天如何处理接下来的戏。  
可他没想到，齐乐天抬起手，挡在镜头的方向。“先等一等。”齐乐天说。  
这是拍摄期间，齐乐天第一次自己喊停。  
张嘉明猜齐乐天想到了什么，想到了一些在他自己身上发生的事情。  
齐乐天解开围在腰间的外套，盖在头顶。他仓皇地看向张嘉明，对张嘉明说自己需要时间，请等等他。张嘉明看得出他在克制自己的情感，他要被未知的恐惧所吞没。齐乐天不仅仅饰演项北，他几乎被项北吞没，成为了项北。

张嘉明嘱咐诸位不要靠近齐乐天。他看着齐乐天躲进阴影中，躲到房车背后，稍微一偏就不见了踪影。他缓缓走向齐乐天，步伐及其轻微缓慢，生怕打扰对方。  
他站在齐乐天几米之隔的地方，安静等待。  
张嘉明一直认为，表演是演员独自的挣扎。无论外界如何引导，演员必须要和自己较劲，自我磨练，才能突破瓶颈与界限。  
他希望齐乐天可以成为更好的演员。  
他希望更好的齐乐天以完美的状态，成为他影片的一部分。所以他给齐乐天时间，多久都好。他愿意等待。  
大约一个钟头之后，齐乐天从阴影里走到阳光下，再来一条。这一条齐乐天的情绪内敛许多，可项北的疑惑和不甘，以及对未来仅存的那一丁点火苗，全部在那双眼那张脸上，表现得淋漓尽致。  
张嘉明喊卡的时候，齐乐天栽倒在后备箱里。周围的工作人员全跑过去，张嘉明也一样。齐乐天看起来似乎很累，累得睡着了。  
尽管中途有波折，但第一阶段的拍摄顺利地告一段落。张嘉明宣布，下个星期他们将更换拍摄地点。之后的拍摄，全部在那里完成。  
副导演嘱咐大家，拍摄地距S城车程将近两个钟头，他们将都住在当地的旅馆中。居住的旅馆所提供的东西有限，希望各位开工前做好准备。  
只要看过剧本的人都知道，这部片子如果全长九十分钟，那项北弃车徒步进入森林前最多占二十分钟，其余的部分，全部是人类在最原始环境中与自然相处的戏份。  
无疑是整部戏的重中之重。

张嘉明和齐乐天在拍摄前两天出发。他们一早先去了趟华人超市，张嘉明让齐乐天选自己想吃的东西，最好够一周的量。齐乐天不知对方打什么算盘，还是照做了。结账出来，他才想起问张嘉明，是不是这次订的旅馆可以做饭。  
张嘉明冲他挤了挤眼，告诉他到时就会清楚。  
齐乐天带着好奇，随张嘉明一路南行。大约两个钟头之后，他们驶离公路。周围树丛愈发繁茂，遮天蔽日。  
进入林间不知多久，张嘉明终于停下车。前方有片低矮的栅栏，上面是红色白横杠的禁止通行标志，还写着代表私人财产的英文。张嘉明交给齐乐天一把钥匙，让他去开门。  
齐乐天这才明白，从此处起，向内一望无际的森林，全是张嘉明的。  
张嘉明跟齐乐天讲，当初计划拍摄地的时，他第一反应就想到了这个地方。不用特地提交拍摄申请，不用掏拍摄租金，甚至不用硬性规定拍摄时间，可以尽情随意使用，简直没有比它更实惠更恰当的选择。  
而且，里面有座小石屋，他们二人还能省下旅馆的一间房钱。

张嘉明说是小石屋，从外面看却一点都不小，内装比他们在城里住的房子更加奢华。  
齐乐天本能地走向厨房。炉子烤箱应有尽有，冰箱甚至比他还高。张嘉明拉下电闸，由内而外都亮堂起来，厨具和料理台锃光瓦亮。  
“厨房从来没人用过。”张嘉明讲。  
“怎么可能？第一次有人来这房子吗？”  
“没人做饭而已。”  
张嘉明想起他唯一来过的那一次，三天三夜只吃了两块冷速食牛排和一颗水波蛋。他饿得发昏，天和地都在转。他躺在山边看星星，以为自己会被星星吞走。  
齐乐天速度倒是快。他精神百倍地把一袋袋东西往屋里拎，那样子居然令张嘉明想起他第一次去到自己破屋中的情景。  
一句玩笑话，居然让齐乐天实现了。当时入口那些菜，滋味张嘉明现在都还记得。  
跑了两趟，见张嘉明还杵在厨房正中，齐乐天便走到张嘉明身边，拍了拍他，对他说：“张老师，来帮个忙。”  
张嘉明顺从地走到屋外，随齐乐天将最后一些食物全搬进屋。齐乐天分门别类把各种食材放到冰箱不同位置，还留了一些在外面吃。  
“买梨了？”  
“买了。”  
“冰糖？”  
“冰糖……”齐乐天仔细想了想，又翻翻袋子，“没买。”  
张嘉明咋舌：“可惜了。”  
“想吃冰糖雪梨？回国后等今年新梨下来……”他话说出口便觉后悔，回国之后，他们或许各奔天涯。即便他想千里迢迢为张嘉明捧一盅冰糖雪梨，张嘉明可能也早品上另一个人泡的茶。齐乐天连忙补充：“不是。一回城里我们就买梨和冰糖。”

张嘉明又说了一遍可惜，齐乐天才觉他话里藏话。他想要的可能不止冰糖雪梨。  
“除了冰糖雪梨，张老师还有什么打算？”  
“你知道这周末是长周末？”  
齐乐天当然清楚，星期一是公休假，意味着拍摄时间又少了一天。  
“我本来打算这两天带你在周围转转，顺便……”  
“顺便怎样？”齐乐天意识到自己太迫不及待，连忙收口。  
“想让你帮我做顿饭，过个生日。”  
齐乐天听后脱口而出：“张老师生日明明在十一月。”  
“我想过个半岁的生日，行不行？”  
“半岁的生日……这是什么说法。”齐乐天哭笑不得。  
“我不过正日子。”  
张嘉明讲得很淡，一语带过。他想起自己十六岁生日时的纷飞大雪，想起那天的冰碴子和雪像刀般割透他的心。那一天他跨越换日线，在飞机上度过了人生中最短或是最长的一次生日。自此以后，他不再庆祝自己的出生，不再吹蜡烛，也不再切蛋糕。那一天，是他终年无法融化的积雪。  
齐乐天见张嘉明讲完后的眼神不对劲，猜到张嘉明有心事，便答应了对方。他按张嘉明生日推算一下，所谓的半岁刚好就是一周前，兰姨造访他们的那天。  
那天，张嘉明主动求欢，邀他跳舞，在他转身后让他别走。  
他却一样都没能答应张嘉明。

午饭之后，张嘉明说自己有些工作要完成。几日前，他带齐乐天一起去城里为《孤旅》的写真集拍照，他担心拍好的胶片放时间太久会受影响，便打算趁条件允许，将那天拍摄的胶卷冲洗出来。  
他记得张嘉明曾在一次客座讲座时说，胶片所保留的色彩与细节是数码机器所无法匹敌的。这句话，放到现在依旧精准。  
齐乐天觉得好奇，便问张嘉明能不能一起下楼。张嘉明本不愿人打扰自己工作，可齐乐天这次饰演的恰好是摄影师，也用了胶片机，甚至还有几个洗胶片的镜头。他想了想，让齐乐天不许问东问西，不许打断他的进程。  
走到暗房，张嘉明指示齐乐天关门，那一丁点光线也被拒之门外。  
齐乐天第一次经历真正的伸手不见五指。他闭上眼，再睁开，视野还是模糊一片。在视觉彻底失灵的空间内，其余感官变得无限灵敏。他听得到张嘉明打开相机，听得到张嘉明的脚步声，甚至听得到张嘉明指尖掠过不同物体。即使看不到，齐乐天也想得到张嘉明的动作。他按照印象里看到的步骤，随张嘉明的动作自己也在比划。  
比得正开心时，眼前突然有了光，温柔的琥珀色照亮了狭窄的暗房。  
齐乐天把胶片塞入显影罐中的动作，也定格在张嘉明眼里。  
张嘉明盯着他，说了句“真可惜”。说完，对方又回到自己的工作中。  
齐乐天不知对方在可惜什么。可他答应张嘉明那两个不，所以他不问。

张嘉明操作很熟练，一看就有多年的经验。齐乐天记得自己第一次在片场遇到张嘉明，对方就拿着相机拍东拍西。他有些好奇，不知张嘉明拍了那么多，有没有哪张他自己特别喜欢。  
忙了一番，张嘉明终于停下手。他动作太快，到后来齐乐天再也跟不上，也想不起来视频中看到的步骤，手忙脚乱，又被张嘉明逮住。张嘉明笑他，绕到他身后，将他引到工作台旁。那里还有几卷散落的胶片和空的显影罐。  
一卷胶片，一个显影罐，一副手套。张嘉明把最基本的设备递给齐乐天，然后指了指齐乐天的眼睛，又指自己。  
张嘉明开始卷片，齐乐天才明白，张嘉明打算教他基本步骤。他连忙跟上张嘉明的动作，视线专注，连最细微的点滴都不肯错过。  
即便齐乐天清楚，这些动作根本不会在影片中出现，他仍希望自己尽可能接近项北，成为项北。

那天他们在暗房待了一下午。齐乐天一直在卷胶片，张嘉明洗好为齐乐天拍的照片。二人静默无声，偶尔对视，仿佛他们长久以来一直如此。  
是齐乐天肚饿的声音扰乱了琥珀色中的寂静。他不好意思地挠了挠头，看直起腰的张嘉明。张嘉明发现原来已经是晚饭时刻，对齐乐天说了句抱歉，引他出门。  
齐乐天在张嘉明背后讲：“摄影真有趣。”  
“喜欢？”  
齐乐天点了点头，眼中的肯定绝非作假。  
张嘉明叫齐乐天别急，自己三步并作两步跑上楼，翻倒带来的行李。他递给齐乐天一台相机，说这是自己使用的第一台，状况良好，只是他现在很少用。他告诉齐乐天转动变焦环，取景器中错位的图像完美一体，便是对准了焦距。齐乐天对准张嘉明，小心翼翼地转动，然后停在某一点，按下了快门。  
“这是我第一张正式的作品！”齐乐天张开手，伸向张嘉明。他本想与对方击掌，没想张嘉明居然抱了抱他。  
“送你。”  
“什么？”  
“相机送你。”  
“谢谢张老师。不过，你怎么突然送我相机？”  
“算是我的生日送给你的礼物。”  
既不是正日子，齐乐天也没听说有人在自己生日送别人礼物。不过他还是小心翼翼地捧在手心，用衣袖蹭蹭。他攥得很紧，手都麻了。  
这是张嘉明送他的第一样东西。对张嘉明来说，或许不过举手之劳，可齐乐天大概要珍藏一辈子。  
“我怎么送你我的礼物啊？”齐乐天声音越来越低，距离近如张嘉明都快要听不到。  
“你准备礼物了？”张嘉明反而拔高音调。

齐乐天把相机肩带挂在脖子上，转身，手背后伸向张嘉明，一张一合。张嘉明牵住他，他便继续走，停在厨房那巨大的冰箱前。而后他拿出一盆白色物体，放在厨房中间的岛状物上。  
他让张嘉明揭开薄膜，甜与油脂的气味传入张嘉明鼻中。  
“奶油？”  
齐乐天点头：“我本来打算烤蛋糕，不过我不会。”他听来分外委屈，“我做饭没有称量的习惯。”  
午饭时候齐乐天本准备尝试，可他搜了一堆食谱看，又试着打奶油，头一回发现做饭并非他想象中那般容易。奶油不够甜，据说打到理想状态再加糖就会破坏成品。他自暴自弃地把奶油放进冰箱，以防一下午时间变质，结果奶油变硬，完全没之前的绵密状态。  
第一次给张嘉明过生日，居然全都搞砸了。  
齐乐天很是沮丧，他甚至不敢看张嘉明的脸。张嘉明站在盆前用手指挖奶油时，他的心都要从嘴里蹦出来了。  
“是不是特别没味？”  
“挺甜。”  
“别为了安慰我特地说好话啊。”  
“你自己尝尝。”张嘉明将手指上剩下的奶油全抹在舌尖上，凑近齐乐天。  
齐乐天着了魔一样张开嘴，含住张嘉明的舌头。他没来得及说好吃，也没来得及说很甜。他的话语，全成了张嘉明的腹中餐。  
眼前的场景，和他们二人初次鱼水之欢，简直如出一辙。

那一次性爱绝非完美。没像样的润滑剂，扩张也是急匆匆的，张嘉明进入齐乐天的身体时，他全身都绷得太紧。在张嘉明不断安抚之下，他才得以放松。齐乐天记得张嘉明一直在亲吻他，抚摸他的全身。他感觉得到身体里的火热，感觉得到自己内壁亲吻对方性器。房子的墙格外薄，他不敢发声，只好含住自己的手指，口腔中全是自己和张嘉明的味道。  
长久的思念，磅礴的倾慕，化作肌理之间的快慰。  
齐乐天食髓知味。每每陷入绝境，他总本能地想起彼时暗如星尘的双眼。他不曾想，如今还可与对方紧密相拥。  
齐乐天的恤衫撩在胸口，下半身衣服安静地落在地面。他性器高扬，双腿间隐秘的部位缩紧又松开，仿佛渴求被填满。  
见张嘉明手又伸向奶油，齐乐天连忙喊：“张老师，别、别拿奶油当润滑剂。”  
张嘉明故作吃惊，夸张地张开嘴，用手捂住：“你真是天才。”  
“张老师……别……不要。”  
说完不要，齐乐天便感后悔。他是男人，他当然明白不要往往意味怎样的含义。他看张嘉明从旁边抽屉里拿出一把餐刀，腿根都绷紧了，完全猜不到对方的把戏。  
“我找到了做蛋糕的好方法。”  
餐刀浸入盆内，带出香腻的奶油。齐乐天记得张嘉明抹面包的姿势，他正用同样的姿势，将餐刀上的奶油抹在他的性器上。清凉的膏状触到炽热的兴奋，激得齐乐天轻吟一声。张嘉明那么不安分，另一只手用润滑剂，拓开他的身体。他又含住自己手指，生怕声音溢出。眼前的景色已足够刺激，他不需别的方式助兴。  
待齐乐天的性器和囊袋都被奶油盖满，张嘉明才停手，满意地看着自己的作品。顶端的奶油，已被溢出的液体融化，变得透明。  
张嘉明亲了亲齐乐天的性器，又恶劣地用舌尖来回磨蹭他敏感的龟头。他放弃了思考，放弃了挣扎，张嘉明总有更高端的方法挑逗他。他的理智被快感推落悬崖。张嘉明堵住他的马眼，像品尝真正蛋糕那样，舔净齐乐天性器上所有甜腻。  
“张老师，我想射……”  
张嘉明无动于衷，继续吞吐齐乐天的囊袋。他性器发涨，可后穴却空虚得很。他想让张嘉明进入他身体，狠狠操干他，操得他说不出话，连求饶的力气都没有。只是想想，他都快忍不住了。  
“嘉明哥哥……让我射……”  
之前张嘉明如是要求过，齐乐天自然学会。他听到张嘉明轻笑，听到张嘉明撑开他的后穴，他听到张嘉明的性器缓缓进入他身体的声音。他崩溃地喊了出来，一直在喊嘉明哥哥，他求嘉明哥哥让他射出来。他感觉张嘉明终于松开手。  
高潮带给齐乐天短暂空白。他不知自己几时射了，回过神小腹已一片精液。  
张嘉明在亲他的眼，亲他的嘴角，对他说感激，说谢谢，感谢他的信任，感谢他的支持和鼓励，说了无数次。每一句感谢，都宛如甜蜜的荆棘，一点点缠住齐乐天，越收越紧。  
那日他们在厨房做完，去浴室中又险些擦枪走火。张嘉明念那是自己生日，不肯放过齐乐天，压着他在床上把他干得直求饶，让他在床上给自己唱生日歌，唱得动听才肯让他射。齐乐天被干到嗓子嘶哑，第二天愣是下不了床，睡了醒，醒了又睡，间或清醒时得以和张嘉明说说话。张嘉明哪也没去，陪在他身旁读了一天书。二人用切片吐司果腹，每一片都抹满齐乐天特制的奶油。  
这一天齐乐天只当自己活在斑斓的梦境中，一晌贪欢。  
但时间过得太快。齐乐天还没来得及抓住，便匆匆流过。

这周拍摄时间短，齐乐天总感觉拍摄还未真正开始，便结束了。周五开工早收工也早，齐乐天说自己好不容易找到野外生存的感觉，问张嘉明能不能支帐篷在院子里住两天三夜，张嘉明理所当然严肃拒绝。  
他让齐乐天稍事修整，说周末要回城里一趟。  
二人回到熟悉的居所，张嘉明从门口信箱里取兰姨替他保管的信。信件不多，基本是派发的传单一类，还有他托兰姨买的东西。里面夹杂的那封没有寄件人的信，变得格外醒目。  
张嘉明拆开看了看，随即揉成一团，丢入垃圾箱内。他一言不发，齐乐天也就没再追问。  
转瞬的不悦，被有兰姨字迹的信封中的内容盖过。  
里面有四张一样的票，还有两本小册子。票面是黑色的，血迹四溅，印了一张没有生机的脸。标题是两个大写的英文单词，翻译过来名叫《杀死达西》。  
“还有谁？”齐乐天指着四张票问。他们只有两个人。  
张嘉明把两张票并在一起，开演时间一个写着周五，另一个写着周六。“这场戏在城里演两场，我们看两次。”见齐乐天面有疑惑，张嘉明补充道，“相信我，你不会后悔。”

张嘉明喊齐乐天从头到尾洗净，打扮好，他自己早迫不及待等在门口。  
看到张嘉明的样子，齐乐天简直难以相信——多年以来，他当然时时刻刻关注着张嘉明，大新闻小故事，他几乎从未落下。他发誓，就算领奖，张嘉明也从未穿得如此正式。  
他剃干净胡子，西装革履，鞋擦得锃亮，梳了个大背头，露出平时被碎发遮住的眉眼。  
“你要平时也这么打扮，粉丝肯定是现在的好几倍。”齐乐天随口说。他又想了想，宁愿张嘉明这样子只有自己看到。  
去剧场的路不难走，距离开演还有好一阵，张嘉明却早早动身出发。他们到剧场时剧场还没开门，前面也没人排队，张嘉明就带齐乐天去隔壁M字头的快餐店买汉堡吃。  
他们在店里格格不入，回头率满点。张嘉明倒毫不在意，跟齐乐天讲，M字头的快餐店和他们要看的戏多么匹配。谋杀这个英文单词，就是M开头的。  
齐乐天真是想不到，他有朝一日会叼着薯条啃汉堡，顺便对张嘉明翻白眼。  
这顿饭张嘉明解决速度飞快，竟也轮到他催促齐乐天。回到剧场，门已开了，他们不是第一批入场者。张嘉明脸上懊悔的神色溢于言表。  
剧场不大，看起来有些时日，二人随领座员，坐到最好的位置上。他们去得早，随开演临近，观众越发多起来，填满剧场，座无虚席。  
“齐乐天，看好，”灯光暗下，张嘉明对齐乐天耳语，“这个人是我最喜欢的演员，我一直想带你来看。”

戏是一出独角戏，由名叫达西·博伊顿的演员自编自导自演。齐乐天知道他早年活跃，随着年事渐高转向幕后。他拥有自己的表演工作室，教授在校的年轻演员表演知识。这部作品完全是一时奇思，他一人分饰四角，讲述叫教练、小丑、软蛋和哑巴的四位朋友商量如何杀死名叫达西的人。教练统筹规划，小丑剑走偏锋和教练一直作对。软蛋不敢向前，劝服他们不要激进，哑巴则沉默寡言，偶尔发言却都是惊人之语，牵扯着教练的思路。他们每个人都有和达西的故事，也有隐藏在众人背后的故事。  
随着故事的继续，疑点越来越明显。他们为什么要杀掉达西？他们之间有什么故事，他们背着对方又有什么故事？  
虽然听不大懂，齐乐天也看得移不开眼。这是演戏真正的魔力，是真正的演员积蓄的能量。他随着达西先生的表演困惑，惊叹、紧张、大笑，手脚心甘情愿捆上丝线，做他手中的木偶。  
故事的最高潮，是四个人杀掉彼此的那一刻。原来达西是他们每一个人，每一个人心中都有一个达西。他们必须要全部死去，才能达到目的。  
谢幕时分，舞台中央只有一个人。他就是世界的中心，是万物的源头。  
齐乐天不禁起身鼓掌，与观众一起为这位表演大师送出最高的礼赞。张嘉明神采飞扬地在他耳边讲，自己喜欢这个人多年，用现在的说法，那是自己的男神。张嘉明希望齐乐天能记住他，记住今天所看到的表演。  
那是张嘉明对他的期望。  
齐乐天看了看张嘉明，又看向舞台。他知自己早已泪流满面。他别无所求。

从戏院出来，张嘉明总算恢复原本的冷静，取出别在胸口的手帕，替齐乐天拭去眼角的泪。天在下雨，下得很大，他们都没带伞，车也在很远处停着，寸步难行。二人蹲在房檐下，待了好久，黑漆漆的街道被雨水刷洗，积起水洼，溅起白浪。齐乐天抬眼看了看天，雨势也不见停歇。他抓住张嘉明，就势冲入雨中。  
跑到停车场，距离车只有几步之遥的地方，齐乐天突然停下。他一只手臂平放在胸前，另一只伸开，宛若翩翩起舞的前奏。他嘴里哼着不成调的歌，是那天兰姨去找他们，张嘉明饭后放的那支歌。  
他膝盖微曲，向张嘉明伸出手，邀他共舞一支雨中曲。  
“你不是不会跳？”  
“雨这么大，踩到你的脚可以怪路滑。”  
张嘉明看得出他很兴奋，看得出他比自己料想中更着迷。张嘉明不知这样到底好不好，可他太中意眼前的齐乐天，这个扫净多年笼罩在他身上阴郁的齐乐天。这就是他当年第一眼见到的人的模样，是他当年在暗灯下亲吻的人的模样。  
生平第一次，张嘉明不管不顾，在开放的公众场合，抓住一个人的肩膀，亲吻了那个人。

回程中张嘉明一直向齐乐天道歉，说自己太冲动，万一有人偷拍就不妙了。齐乐天想说没关系，想让张嘉明放宽心，对方凑过来时候他看了看周围，停车场泊了寥寥几辆车，也没有经过的人。脚下大地是舞台，雨是幕布，舞台正中是他们，只有他们。  
只是张嘉明掩饰害羞拨弄头发的样子太罕见，齐乐天两只眼都不够看。  
过了好一阵，齐乐天才答：“万一被拍到，我就说张导为影片尽心尽力，帮我排练吻戏。”  
张嘉明想起当年自己以排练为由夺走对方的初吻，笑了笑，说：“借口不错。可惜这部片你没吻戏。”  
“我发现了。”齐乐天口气不太情愿似的。  
“怎么，你就那么想吻那个女演员？”  
“我不是这意思……”看到张嘉明的表情，他便知道对方故意耍他。他向来对张嘉明这类行为没辙，只好继续讲：“我第一次看到剧本，开头一场戏是项北的婚礼，后面也有与未婚妻之间的回忆，显得项北没那么……”他想说可怜，但张嘉明恨死这两个字，“艰辛。”齐乐天寻找半天，才挤出一个词。  
“你喜欢温和的处理？”张嘉明问。  
“也不。项北跟我太久，我对他有感情。看他受罪我难过，舍不得。要真论喜欢，我当然喜欢拍摄的版本。这才是张老师的风格。”  
齐乐天如是说。他的评价居然和田一川如出一辙。

剧本回炉重造的过程中，张嘉明把能弃的都弃、能砍的都砍了。他的未婚妻只闻声不见人，他的家人是贴在日记本里的一张照片，是项北童年的记忆。项北与同事的争吵，变成了几通电话。  
他要项北讲故事，要他爱不到求不得，仿佛天下重担全压他一人身上。这样一来，再惨的观众走进影院都会看到有人过得更艰难，走出影院也能感受希望尚存。  
张嘉明改好剧本，交给田一川重审。田一川审得快，讲话也直接，毫不掩饰地提醒，他太偏爱齐乐天。他没反驳，只问对方觉得如何。  
那时田一川说：“嘉明，你还是老样子，一点都没变。如果你觉得没问题，那就没问题。”  
这个没变是好还是坏，张嘉明不晓得，他那时只觉本子再动一字都不对。他想象得到项北按照剧本活起来，是齐乐天的样子，在他脑海中生机勃勃，被逆境碾碎，然后挣扎爬起。  
《孤旅》的初稿，他想着一个人写。  
《孤旅》的终稿，他改完，想起了那个人。  
区别无他。  
“初版里面，”张嘉明叹了口气，“项北不完全是项北。”

“嗯，最开始项北确实不像张老师笔下的人物。怎么说……”齐乐天不知如何形容。最开始的项北更亲切，更熟悉。他仿佛在哪儿见过，想了好久又想不起。他只能吐舌，对张嘉明做个鬼脸，糊弄过去。  
“其实故事没改，人物的行为也没改。你怎么觉得？”  
“也不对……项北这个人，怎么说，从没动过心似的。”  
张嘉明握着方向盘的手颤了颤。  
“项北和他未婚妻的戏份只剩吵架，未婚妻脸都没露过。我感觉他们两个，就没有爱过。”  
齐乐天知张嘉明讨厌提爱，他单纯表达自己的想法，本没期待对方会回答。  
没想，过了半晌，张嘉明居然开口：“他们或许真的没爱过。”他音调没有起伏，平铺直叙。齐乐天惊讶，不敢相信张嘉明可以平静地谈论爱这个字眼。  
“没有爱过，为什么还要走入婚姻殿堂？”  
“为什么……我也不知道为什么。”张嘉明捏了捏眉心，看上去很疲倦。要他想清这个问题，仿佛要耗尽一世气力。“不过他们分手了，大概对谁都好。”  
“项北也这么觉得吗？”

如果项北真的不曾爱过，那个决定不外乎最好的选择。与不爱的人共度一生，互相折磨，残酷堪比凌迟车裂。  
所以齐乐天非常害怕束缚，害怕承诺。他简直无法想象，人心亘古不变，在时间长河里从一而终。他可以爱得激烈爱得投入，但他没办法对热恋中的爱人说我爱你一辈子。  
齐乐天从不留恋逝去的情感，迅速抽身，却又变成前任口中的无情人。他们念他怎能不念旧情，不够豁达。分手之后，为何不能继续做朋友。  
无情无义才会分手，哪里可能继续做朋友。连照面打招呼，都无比奢侈。  
“在想什么？”见齐乐天表情不对劲，张嘉明问道。  
“我先前没觉得。和张老师熟起来，才感觉到惊讶。张老师居然会写爱情戏。”  
“《孤旅》那场被我删掉的婚礼，算爱情戏？”张嘉明苦笑。他那么写，大概只觉齐乐天穿白西装应该很好看。   
“张老师，你忘了《错爱》吗？”  
张嘉明怎么会忘，那毕竟是他票房最高的一部作品。他当初也花了不少心血，那位男主角也是他十分中意的一位。甚至连影片的海报，都是他亲手设计。  
错与爱二字一劈为二，交错排列。旁边一行字，鲜血淋漓——  
爱，是人类最丑陋的错觉。  
海报上四张脸，谁都非善茬，谁背后都一连串故事，全是不忠，全是背叛。最后四位主人公无人爱到，无人得到。  
这就是张嘉明眼中的爱情。无论如何激烈沉溺，所谓爱情最终的归宿，不过坟墓而已。

被张嘉明喊过很多次，齐乐天便不再奢望能与对方谈到《孤旅》中项北的感情问题，也不奢望能再提爱。  
或许今天愿意开口，也是因为张嘉明心情真是出奇地好。  
齐乐天默默对达西先生说了好几个感谢。  
他也清楚，继续说下去恐怕就是越界，便连忙转移话题。达西先生的戏，他能听懂的台词不算太多，可他听懂的那些，已经能学得有模有样。张嘉明赞他学得快，偶尔为他点戏。他安静听着，就像片场上二人养成的默契一样。  
齐乐天突然希望，这段路他们可以一起永远走下去，不停歇。  
可好景不长，美好的气氛迅速被电话铃响打断。  
张嘉明瞥了一眼显示的号码，立刻挂上厌恶的神情，挂掉电话。往复几次，张嘉明终于失去耐心。他让齐乐天帮他关机，齐乐天担心拍摄期间会不会有人联系，迟迟不敢动手。  
“关机！”张嘉明坚持了一路的好脾气，被电话铃声割得粉碎。

绕过熟悉的几道弯，车子转入张嘉明房前的小路。天色已暗，雨未停，远车灯的光芒仍能照亮一切。平日空荡的车道上，居然有一辆车在。车旁有人，一位坐轮椅，一位站在旁边撑伞。他们很有默契地看向路口，看向车来的唯一方向。  
张嘉明见状连忙刹车急调头，齐乐天半边身体撞在车门上。他表情慌张，仿佛车道上一只枯萎的魔爪从困窟中伸出，将他拖回泥沼。  
只有一瞬，齐乐天也看得清楚。轮椅上的人正是他的恩师张业明，而他身旁打伞的，是那日与张嘉明激烈争吵的任嘉泉。  
他们如普通伉俪站在一起，温情自然。任嘉泉伞微斜，站得贴轮椅很近，二人刚好遮在雨伞的庇护下，不湿片履。  
这副模样，齐乐天真猜不出，他们的关系何时变得不好。  
正如兰姨所说，别人家的事情，不好插嘴。张嘉明的家事，齐乐天也绝不去过问。他等张嘉明愿意开口的那天，主动告诉他。  
可他也不知那天究竟会不会来临。  
现在唯有对张嘉明加倍好，才能让对方忘记噩梦的源头。  
张嘉明一路逃，开得飞快，齐乐天想劝他，却不知怎么劝。好在他们开出去没多久发现一家全天无休的咖啡馆。张嘉明停进去，熄了火，一手抵额头，眼中的光早被驱散。  
齐乐天不知如何是好，他牵过张嘉明另一只手，说：“张老师，我在。”  
而张嘉明只问他：“要不要进去喝点什么？”  
他宁愿张嘉明发脾气。他宁愿张嘉明要更多。

张嘉明让齐乐天排队，自己去外面的电话亭打电话。齐乐天听不到他说什么，只能隐约看到他挤在电话亭里，被上帝的眼泪洗去所有表情。  
几分钟后张嘉明离开电话亭。他没进咖啡店，也没进车里。他孤零零地站在路灯下，漫无目的地四下张望。他似乎在寻找，但什么也找不到。  
他眼里是空的，心里也是空的。  
齐乐天喊他进门坐坐，他没应。喊他回车里等，他也不听。齐乐天便托着两杯饮品冲到张嘉明身边，硬是把他往车里拽。再这么淋下去，钢铁都会生锈，更何况肉身。  
张嘉明左转右转，转入一片安静的小区，停在路边。  
“小齐，今天晚上我们住旅馆……糟了，我没带钱包，你带了没？”  
齐乐天当然也没有，出国后钱财都是张嘉明打点，他干脆地当了甩手掌柜。  
“我给认识的人打了电话，他们都不在城里。去旅馆也没钱。我们……”张嘉明面露罕有的慌张无助，“我们无处可去。”  
天地如此宽广，在张嘉明称作家的地方，居然没有他的容身之处。冰冷的雨水顺着他发梢滚落，流进他眼中，也流进齐乐天眼中。  
“张老师，车里，我们在车里可以凑合一晚。明天看完话剧，就回山里。”  
“不行，你拍了一天戏，太累。”张嘉明立刻恢复他坚决的态度。  
“张老师，还记得吗？咱们在国内有阵子都特困难。冬天那么冷，房子漏风，暖气就是摆设，热水袋也不顶用。我们不也抱在一起熬了过来。现在天暖了，在车里睡一晚和在飞机上睡一晚没区别。”  
“你不要委屈自己。”  
“张老师，现在就不要担心我……”齐乐天攥住张嘉明，双手合拢，企图温暖对方冰冷的指尖。可他也淋了雨，身体也是凉的，只有眼里冒出的液体发热发烫。  
张嘉明放倒副驾，跨过档位，用身体盖住齐乐天。车内空间根本不宽敞，他们紧紧拥抱，亲密无间，方能勉强挤下。  
他们变成一个人，却有两颗心。

张嘉明和齐乐天挤在副驾驶位睡了一晚。整晚车窗狭了缝，车内潮湿冰凉。溅入车内的水花打湿衣摆，又被体温烘干。他们身上盖了薄毯，腿脚交叠在一起，头压肩，好似并蒂而生。  
好在太阳再次升起，路面只留水渍，想必不要太久，便全部蒸发在日光下，不留痕。  
张嘉明照例先睁开眼，他身上酸涩无比，没有一处是好的。他以为自己没问题，夏日淋雨太习以为常。他打开两杯咖啡的随行盖，内容都一样，哪杯都不是他要的黑咖啡。他沿着杯边嘬了一口，砂糖和油脂的气息在他口腔里扩散开来。  
真甜，完全是齐乐天的风格。  
“喜欢吗？”齐乐天不知哪时醒了，睁开眼看张嘉明。张嘉明递杯子给齐乐天，齐乐天尝过后皱着眉，说冷掉了果然不好喝，味道是没有节制的甜腻。  
过了头，就变成累赘。  
可是他希望张嘉明能喝些甜，中和苦涩。据说甜食可以安慰人类。  
还好日光下的张嘉明心情似乎一直不错。他脸通红，声音也沙哑了，可他还有兴致在去剧场前，用仅剩的硬币买两支花。他让齐乐天帮他展平外套，借来笔，然后在花农赠送的卡片上写下“致我亲爱的达西先生”。  
齐乐天看张嘉明认真的模样，心想，只是如果，如果自己也有这么一天，站在舞台中央，张嘉明会不会也为他写下这句话。

《杀死达西》第二场表演是下午时间，依旧座无虚席。张嘉明托人送了花，才随领座员坐到前一天的位置上。  
有了之前的铺垫，齐乐天能更好理解话剧的剧情，也能更深入体会对方的表演。  
这一场，齐乐天终于明白，几个人要杀死达西，因为达西是他们的束缚，束缚了他们前行，令他们变得不再正常。  
原本是朋友的教练和小丑因意见和分歧的积累，无法好好共处而分道扬镳，针锋相对。软蛋更软弱，哑巴则是最疯狂的那个，他已经活在臆想中的世界。  
一切的源头都是达西，也就是他们自己，他们自己的心魔，是他们需要跨越的高墙。如果他们在别人动手前，杀死自己心中的达西，或许惨剧便能够避免。  
齐乐天想，究其一生的不明与不白，难道不是最大的悲剧。  
当台上的演员举起四把刀，齐乐天看了看身边若有所思的人。  
或许张嘉明昨日已了然，他自己心中也住着一位达西。停在车道上的车，将他的达西放出牢笼。不杀死，便纠缠一世。杀掉，或许能要了命。  
齐乐天自己心中，何尝不也有这么一个人。该是时候，他需要抬手落刀，杀掉心中那个人。  
这一场结束后，张嘉明又重复昨日的路线，回到同一个目的地。他先前对齐乐天说，自己母亲不是轻言放弃的人。以他猜测，站在车道上的两个人，应该还在房中，尚未离开。  
果然，他们接近目的地，看到车道上还停着昨日的车。  
张嘉明选择继续向前开，拐上车道，泊在那辆旁边。  
客气的、不客气的，凶煞的善意的，齐乐天在圈中浸染十几年，该见都见到过，从没哪位能让他这么大压力。  
一位是他的恩师，另一位是撞见他和张嘉明最私密关系的人。这两个人，是他最为敬重的人的双亲。  
他下车时差点没站稳。  
张嘉明连忙跑去扶起他，握住他的手，笑他怎么腿脚发软。  
齐乐天有些不好意思，他没回答，他也不清楚怎么回答。他紧了紧手，与张嘉明变成十指相扣的姿势，一同推开那扇门。

回去刚好是晚餐时间，一进门张嘉明便见桌上放着锦祥楼打包的餐食。他脱鞋脱外套，走到饭厅中。他的母亲坐在饭桌旁浏览手机，他父亲没从轮椅上下来，坐在沙发旁看电视。  
张嘉明脚步声越来越近，任嘉泉抬头看他一眼，对他说：“你回来了。”  
“对。”  
“昨天怎么没进门？”  
“我想去喝杯咖啡。”前一夜的脆弱，被张嘉明轻描淡写带过。  
张嘉明不再讲话，转身去柜中拿碗筷。齐乐天担心他会不会陡然爆发，跑去帮忙，反被张嘉明遣去烧水沏壶茶。  
摆好碗筷，张嘉明把袋中的套餐一样样摆上桌，葱姜龙虾，萝卜牛腩、海鲜豆腐煲、咸鱼茄子……菜色过于丰富，四个人一顿饭怎么可能吃得掉。他的父亲已坐在上席位置，母亲坐在他旁边。张嘉明也摆好菜，见再没活干，招呼齐乐天也坐下。  
齐乐天分外尴尬。这和他想象中与张业明导演的再会全然不同。他连问候都没来得及说。这气氛逼得他无法随意开口。  
张业明隐退得太突然，简直没有丝毫征兆。齐乐天转辗听说对方去了国外，便再无下文。那些年究竟发生了什么，眼前的人居然如此苍老，失去了魂魄精力，全然看不出曾经旺盛的创作欲。  
齐乐天不知作何反应，不敢捧杯也不敢动筷。  
最后还是任嘉泉先动手，夹了两块葱姜龙虾，放入张业明碗中，说：“来，你最爱吃的。”  
张嘉明随即冷笑一声，盛了半碗白饭，就着萝卜牛腩中的肉汤，囫囵吞下。  
在齐乐天印象里，饭桌上至少应该有关于食物味道的谈资。饭菜固然美味，可桌上另外三人一言不发，惹得齐乐天连好吃都不知从何说起。  
美味染上尴尬，也变得不再美味。

这顿饭张嘉明吃得很快，快得不可思议。半碗饭转眼就见底，张嘉明撂下碗筷，坐在一旁，盯着暗沉沉的饭桌。他抱着双臂，像看戏一样看着自己的父母。他们偶尔给对方夹菜，默契十足，似乎看不出什么不好。  
只是在张嘉明眼里，这大概就是不好。只要他们恩爱相待，张嘉明都会嗤之以鼻，眼神中写满不屑。那二人毫不在意，配合着张嘉明的配音，一口接一口往肚中咽。  
“张先生，任女士，没想到你们吃顿饭都要演。”张嘉明或许看不下去，打破了饭桌的沉寂。  
任嘉泉听后，停筷道：“嘉明，你又说什么胡话。”  
“好好吃饭不行吗？你一筷我一筷给对方夹菜，累不累？”  
“我看你只吃了一点。你想吃什么，妈也给你夹。”  
张嘉明转手把自己的碗重重砸在地面上，碎了一地裂片：“任女士，你在开玩笑是不是。小时候你们从不管我，现在这是要装什么？喂我一口饭，过去一切全抵消？”  
许多业内人士接受采访时，都会提“从小看电影”“电影陪我长大”这类的话。而对于张嘉明，童年除了电影，几乎一无所有。

故事的开始，不外乎夫妻醉心于事业，孩子受到冷落。张嘉明很小时候去过一阵子幼儿园，可他太安静太孤僻，没交到朋友，也不愿意跟人说话。问他家里情况，问他爸爸妈妈，他更是没有回答。老师叫了几次家长，没有人来，最后收到了一纸退学申请。后来张嘉明待在家，每日三餐有阿姨负责照顾，但也仅限于一日三餐，除此之外，他一直独自一人。他看完了家中所有的童书，无事可做，负责做饭的阿姨也觉他可怜，便教给他如何放电影。  
对张嘉明来说，电影就是他童年唯一的伙伴。  
那时候，他才真正接触到了另一个世界，露出笑容。  
电影教他世间万象道德伦常，教他真善美，教他为所珍爱之物而执着，教他温柔待世，世界才会温柔以待。  
电影还教给他，有一种人，叫做父母，应该是他世界上最亲近的人。儿时的他，却几乎不曾见过这两个人。他以为自己不好，自己有错，后来每每见到父母，他努力与双亲攀谈，也不曾换回任何回应。  
他的双亲之间，也没有任何交谈。他明明看到二人在电视机里、在杂志上亲吻拥抱，低言耳语。在家里，却一句话也不肯说。  
他们是住在一栋房中的三个陌生人。  
在张嘉明的理解中，两个人会结合是因为爱，而他们一家的状态，则是不爱。  
他长大了些，才明白，爱终会消散。可他不明白，为何不爱了还非得在一起？为何不爱了还要在众人面前装作神仙眷侣？为何他们的互相折磨，自己也必须在背后一同承担？  
爱不过张嘉明眼中的一出戏。是他也需要陪着演的戏。  
他猜，人世间的所谓爱情，不过如此。

“你怎么说话！当时我们已经定居在这边，你偏偏自己跑回国。念书，生活，后来念电影学院，不都是我们……”  
“让独自在外的儿子过得不体面，不就是你们的不体面？”张嘉明音调越来越高，简直掀翻房顶。  
齐乐天从未见过张嘉明情绪如此激动，甚至比《孤旅》第一场戏拍摄自己不在状态时更激动。  
“嘉明，过去的事都……”  
“过去了？那你们为什么还在演，当着齐乐天的面还要演。”  
“在外人面前说话注意点！”  
先前一直冷静的女士也变了调。齐乐天在一旁看，张嘉明红了眼，双手攥拳放在膝盖上，止不住颤抖。而张业明老先生坐在一旁，放下碗筷，安静至极。齐乐天看着眼前诡异的场景，一句话都说不出来。他抹了把脸，想保持清醒，碰触之时感觉到掌心的湿润。  
张嘉明的话，他每一句都听得懂。  
再想想来到这里拍戏后对方的种种反应，那些不正常，都变得理所当然。齐乐天只恨自己没能早些发现。  
可他是个外人，对于别人家的事，他不好多嘴。  
他只能偷偷在桌子底下伸出手，越过桌角，轻轻盖住张嘉明的手背。他感觉到，掌心中的颤抖微微平息。  
“这些年你们一直演得很好，连田哥都被骗过。可是现在公司没了，你们还要演什么？”  
张嘉明又露出了那样的表情——那样疲惫不堪，满是倦怠的表情。他已经忍耐到了极限，爆发之后徒留死灰。他告诉齐乐天，让他吃完饭把全部行李收拾好，他们不会再回来。  
说完，他拿了钥匙，转身离去，重重地关上了门。

“我去追他。”  
齐乐天起身就要追随张嘉明的脚步，不料被任嘉泉一声喝止：“不用去！你让他自己想清楚。”看得出她对张嘉明中途离席不甚满意。  
眼前高贵的女士仿佛冰锥，刺入齐乐天心中，搅乱了住在那里的人。张嘉明是她的亲生骨肉，她居然要放浑身是伤的张嘉明一人，让他独自舔伤。  
齐乐天从心底感到冰寒。  
“我要和他说句话。”  
“那孩子独惯了，他自己会想清楚。”  
“我要去陪他。”齐乐天一步也不肯退让。理智告诉他，对待长辈要有起码的礼貌和准则，可他的脚不听使唤，向门边一步步靠近。  
“这是我家的家务事，你不用太操心。”任女士的语气变了。她不再用对张嘉明说话时的细声细语。她变得冷硬，就像当年俯觑片场那样，看着齐乐天。  
“不，我没有办法不担心他。我承认，我对他有特殊感情……”  
“小齐，你也是那种上过几次床就随便说爱随便给出别人承诺的人吗？”任嘉泉甚至没允许齐乐天说完话，便打断对方。  
齐乐天无言以对。他不曾遇到过这样强硬的长辈，不清楚如何说服对方。他有满腹满腔的话要讲，可他没那么多时间。  
他希望去到张嘉明身边，越快越好。他冲任嘉泉深深鞠了一躬，转身跑出门。  
齐乐天不知道张嘉明去了哪儿，不过张嘉明没开车，齐乐天便清楚，张嘉明不会去太远的地方。自己只要一步一个脚印，走遍天下，也能寻得他。

和张嘉明认识时间不算久，对方许多习惯齐乐天不清楚，更别提对方在国外的日子，则完全是空白。寻找张嘉明，他根本不知从何而起。  
他方向感本就不好，很容易就迷了路。  
与齐乐天擦肩而过的人很多，没有一个是张嘉明。他开口，嘴里小声叫“张老师”，甚至他拦住路边散步遛狗的人，用生涩的英文连比带划，问他们有没有看到张嘉明：高个，瘦，肩膀很宽，穿和他一样的西装，头发被风一吹就会飘起来。  
得到的答案一概是没有。  
也有好心人打算帮齐乐天一起找。可当别人问起张嘉明可能去到的地方，齐乐天又答不出来，只好谢过路人，而后作罢。  
他走着走着，走到了一大片空地。他抬头一看，居然是之前送走兰姨后自己待过的小公园。他发觉自己走了那么久，最后又回到原点，一无所获。  
齐乐天站在空旷的草地上，大声喊了句“张嘉明”，声音传了很远，传出回声，却也不见人。  
他觉得自己可笑。一味盲目地寻找，到底何时才是尽头。

齐乐天席地而坐，双手抱住头。他身上还有张嘉明昨夜留下的气味，是烟草的气味，是麝香和橙纠缠在一起的古龙水的气味。那个人拥抱着自己，宛若晨间森林里的水汽，捉摸不清。  
他满脑子都是张嘉明。他一直在想，张嘉明到底喜欢做什么。  
张嘉明喜欢拍电影，喜欢看书，喜欢喝很苦很浓的咖啡，喜欢……看星星。  
看星星。  
在林间小屋里，张嘉明对齐乐天说过，二楼他的房间中有吊梯，顺着上去便是阁楼。夏夜关掉所有灯，打开阁楼窗户，探出身体，一抬头就能看到银河。他小时候经常这么做，一看就是几个钟头，最后在阁楼上睡着。  
所以他练出金刚不坏之身，无论怎么冻怎么冷，他都能泰然若之。  
这是张嘉明对齐乐天说过的唯一童年记忆。  
有一条路，张嘉明带齐乐天走过两次——严格说来，那根本不算真正的街道，而是人们为了抄近道踩出来的一条光秃的土路。张嘉明拽着齐乐天的手，不畏蚊虫叮咬，踏过大半人高的草丛，撩起绒絮花瓣，跑到铁道旁外围的栏杆。  
张嘉明说，那里是附近光污染最少的地方。道旁确实很黑，几乎伸手不见五指，可齐乐天仍旧感觉张嘉明的眼睛是发亮的。张嘉明让齐乐天闭着眼睛，闭了好久才喊对方睁开。他让齐乐天顺着自己手指抬头看，齐乐天抬头，视线中全是点点闪光。  
齐乐天脚步越来越快，越来越急。他跑起来，可能这辈子他都没跑过那么快。他向熟悉的方向奔跑，穿过曲折的小径，绕入草丛，再跑几十步，他终于看到栏杆旁似乎有个人影。  
火车飞驰而过，熟悉的轮廓亮了又黑。  
车行带过一阵风，很剧烈，远处的齐乐天也感觉得到。他怕张嘉明被吹走，怕张嘉明就此消失在夜色之中，便不顾一切冲过去，抱住了他。  
“张老师……我终于找到你了……别走……”  
张嘉明回过身，也用同样的力道搂住齐乐天。

齐乐天告诉张嘉明，无论什么话都可以对自己讲，无论什么话他都会安静地听。张嘉明便对他讲了，对他讲自己的童年，自己漫长的孤独岁月，讲自己在十六岁生日那天独自回国，讲自己实在没办法割舍电影，而他的家长对他讲，不乖乖表现，就不让他去片场观摩，以后也没有电影拍。所以他只好做个乖宝宝，配合他们演一出戏，好像张氏家族家庭和睦，万事兴旺。  
张嘉明还讲，后来自己终于熬到了大学毕业，可以自己拍片，而制作人是他的父母，宣传费也来自家长，甚至最开始连制作班底都要用父亲的指定。他的第一部戏，他的每一部戏，都要与业界前辈比与同辈比。只是没人知道，世间千千万万人，他唯独不想与自己父亲作比。  
不管怎么飞，张嘉明还是雄鹰翅膀下的雏鸟。  
后来张嘉明接连拍了好几部戏，高产得可怕，每一部都是他和制作人吵翻天才能尽可能保留自己的剪辑，每一部都是成功之作。在他事业顺风顺水的时候，他那仿佛精力无穷的父亲，突然中风，折了翼。  
虽然保住了一条命，可是没法说话，没法走路，如何还能做导演。  
事出太过突然，张嘉明不得不被迫接过权杖，背上一出生就套在身上的枷锁。  
齐乐天一直以为，张嘉明拍片任性，亲力亲为，他的电影就一定是完全在他自己手中掌控的帝国。而齐乐天错了，根本不是。张嘉明几乎从未有过自由。  
张嘉明的电影世界，都不完全为他所有。  
那他还有什么？他一无所有。

张嘉明讲完自己的故事，探身抱住眼前的人。  
“张老师，我在。”  
齐乐天想讲一切都会好起来，一切都会有转机。在好起来之前，自己会陪着对方，会一直伴他左右。他没来得及开口，张嘉明便压他在栏杆上。张嘉明疯狂地亲吻他，夺走他呼吸，将他嘴唇啃噬出血。他们口腔中都是铁锈的甜腥味，张嘉明毫不在意，舔净齐乐天嘴角的血珠，继续亲吻他。  
这个侵略性的亲吻持续了许久，亲得齐乐天浑身发软。张嘉明的膝盖抵在齐乐天两腿之间，他的腿脚才得以支撑身体。他没给齐乐天留一丁点空间，连求饶的空间都没有，完完全全侵入了对方的世界。  
张嘉明好不容易才肯放过齐乐天。他对齐乐天说：“你不会走的，你哪儿都不去，对不对？”  
他的手臂如铁钳，力气之大，锢得齐乐天身体生疼。他的双手变为利爪，沿着黑色的河流爬动，发出嘶嘶响声。他的眼睛暗如纯粹的黑，宛若黑洞。  
据说黑洞会吞噬一切，连光也无法逃逸。  
齐乐天生出一种异样的情感，一种不冷静的、癫狂的、冲动的情感，毫无理智毫无责任可言。  
他用最后一丝理智提醒自己，不要不负责任地胡言乱语。自己说出口的每一句话，必须都要兑现。  
可他抵不过张嘉明，他抵不过张嘉明一遍遍问他是不是不走，哪里都不去。他感觉脚上爬过飞虫，细针刺入皮肤，吸走他的鲜血，就像那种冲动的情感，侵占了他的身体。  
张嘉明将他的理智扯断了线，彻底吞噬。他在激烈地亲吻中好不容易才挤出自己的答案。

晚上回到住处，张嘉明的父母已经走了。齐乐天草草收拾了东西。他带走了两本书，一张张嘉明儿时的单人照，还有管月千里迢迢给他快递的信件。  
他把自己的拍摄生活胡乱塞进旅行箱，然后洗了个澡，匆匆睡下。  
那一晚他睡得不安稳，几次被脚踝的奇痒惊醒。他不忍打扰张嘉明，玩命地蹭床单止痒，可惜最后还是引起张嘉明的注意。  
打开灯，齐乐天的脚踝肿得老高，皮肤发硬，摸上去奇烫无比。张嘉明轻柔地抚过齐乐天肿胀的皮肤，透出凉意。他一边抹药一边对齐乐天说，这里的蚊子特别毒，那瘙痒怕是要好几天才消得下去。  
齐乐天发觉，脚踝上的刺青彻底看不出了。他不知肿消下去后刺青还在不在。如果不在，他会觉得特别可惜。  
他不自觉地碰了碰，张嘉明要他别再摸，再摸只会愈发严重。  
“张老师，你困吗？不困陪我说说话吧。”齐乐天根本再睡不着，只好找方法转移注意力。  
“要听什么？”  
“你想说但没说完的话。”  
好几次，他看到张嘉明欲言又止。既然张嘉明已经开口，他便不希望对方再有所保留。一切的负担，一切不堪的记忆，他愿意和对方一起承担。  
既然他已经答应过，自己哪里都不去，不会走。  
半晌，张嘉明才艰难地开口：“小齐……我、我有个……算得上是哥哥的人。”  
“啊？”齐乐天以为自己听错了张嘉明的话。对方又重复一遍自己有个哥哥，他才敢确信自己耳朵没问题。他以为张嘉明是张业明和任嘉泉的独子，是那位大导演唯一的后代。  
“他大我两个月。”

齐乐天稍微一想就明白张嘉明所指。他猜过，张嘉明的父母会不会因为有何外因，才走到今天这一步，没想到原因如此不堪。  
如果两个孩子前后只差两个月，那张业明大导演人后到底该有多么风流。  
一人肚大，再与另一人上床。  
人的背后有一面，再翻转过来还有一面，人心那么复杂，齐乐天永远看不透。肯把心剖开给自己看的张嘉明，是该有多难得。  
齐乐天怕再碰触张嘉明的伤口，示意对方自己大体都懂了。如果他不想说，不必再说。  
而张嘉明对齐乐天讲，自己说出来，或许感觉会更好受一些。  
毕竟这么多年，偶尔有几次，这些话在张嘉明心中闷得要爆炸。可与他萍水之缘的人总没耐心听这些胡言乱语。他们宁愿卖力勾引张嘉明，让他多干一轮，干得逍遥自在。  
齐乐天转身下床，很快又回来。他手里端着杯水，放在床边，示意张嘉明慢慢讲。他就在张嘉明对面，盘腿而坐。

张嘉明说，自己起初不知道那位哥哥的存在。他只当父母性格不合，可他总不明白，工作中如此默契的两个人，怎么走到了那一步。  
后来有一天他听到房厅中的激烈争吵，他的母亲质问他的父亲，打算今后定居国外，是不是为了见那个人。  
那个人。那一边。这些词，张嘉明偶尔从母亲口中听到过。  
彼时他们刚刚移居国外，没有了助理，没有了应酬，也没有了莺莺燕燕。那个陌生的空间中，平时只有他们一家三口。如果碰到他父母回国拍片，就只剩他一人。张嘉明总以为过去冷淡不堪的日子会好些。  
好没好他不清楚。只是过去的冷漠，渐渐变作了争吵。  
他宁愿要安静的生活，他宁愿独自一人。  
离他家不远处刚好是一所学校，里面有一群不安分的孩子，经常逃个学装个病，去谁家、去附近的电影院，甚至去哪片空地上，看个电影。张嘉明无事可做时偶尔碰到他们，听他们谈论自己看过的东西。  
他听得兴致高涨，怯生生地走过去说了自己的名字，说了一句话，那群人里看起来满是纹身的人瞪了他一眼。那个人就是布莱恩，后来张嘉明的御用摄影师。他欢迎张嘉明加入他们的小团体，说跟着他们，张嘉明不会寂寞。  
张嘉明当真开心许多。  
每每和这群人在一起，在一起四处游荡，在一起随意拍拍树叶和街道，甚至在电影院一起待一天，张嘉明总能忘记一切不快。  
张嘉明想来，那是他人生中最快乐单纯的时光之一。

有一天，布莱恩对张嘉明讲，他们学校有一个人，和张嘉明很像，其余的人纷纷附和。他们把那个人指给张嘉明看。  
看到对方的第一眼，张嘉明便确定，他们所指的，就是他母亲口中的“另一边的孩子”。  
那个人和张嘉明有一样的眼睛。  
桃花眼，数尽风流。  
他们说他叫亚历山大·张，和他们同级，是优等生，十项全能，性格开朗，几乎没人不喜欢他。他会画画，会弹钢琴，也会弹吉他唱情歌。他有自己的乐队，每次表演，他的父母都会带着三岁的小妹妹去捧场，录下来，不曾缺席。  
那些话排成一列，穿成线，绑住张嘉明，令他喘不过气。  
或许是听到了他们说话，人群中的亚历山大抬头，向张嘉明的方向看了一眼。他只看一眼，又回过头，根本没注意到张嘉明的存在。  
那天下午的活动，张嘉明缺席了。

张嘉明的不正常，所有人都能看出来。他们之后不再提亚历山大这个名字，张嘉明也就不再问，仿佛什么都没发生过，一切如常。  
夏去秋来，天色渐短。转眼间张嘉明的生日到了。在他十六岁生日那天，他的朋友们特地租了家电影院，为他放《四百下》，放《小孩与鹰》，放《狗脸的岁月》。他们吃了个很甜腻的蛋糕，最后剩了一块塞给张嘉明，让他带回家和父母分享。  
张嘉明悄悄回到家，他的父母还在激烈地争吵，无休无止地为了那个人、那一边而争吵。他的母亲问他的父亲，在这个位置买房，是不是为了距离那个人更近一些。张嘉明已经听厌，他打开冰箱，里面空无一物，饭桌上也一样。他把蛋糕放在上面，孤零零地，那么寂寞。  
张嘉明拿出盘子，把蛋糕切成三份，默默地走向书房，想要招呼他的父母来吃蛋糕。可他没来得及推开门，便听到他的母亲喊，喊出他一生难以忘记的话。  
她希望张业明选择了那边。  
她宁愿张嘉明从未出生。  
张嘉明转身跑出了门。天下之大，真的没有他的容身之处。他走过一条条相似的街道，一扇扇熟悉的门，然后停下脚步。  
他看到眼前那家人窗户中透出暖黄色的光，桌面上放满热气腾腾的食物。高大的男主人亲吻了辛劳的女主人，从她手中接过餐匙，舀了几碗汤。他看到眼睛与他相似的少年和更幼小的女孩，坐在桌边微笑地伸出手。  
布莱恩告诉他，这里就是亚历山大的家。那一边早就有了新的生活，幸福美满，与张嘉明毫不沾边。他崩溃地蹲在地上，使劲抓自己的头发。他的样子太怪异，似乎引起房中女主人的注意。  
女主人走出门，站在张嘉明身边，问他是否需要帮助。张嘉明听后，慌张地拔腿就跑。  
他跑回家，上了楼，拿了自己的护照，揣上每天起早送报纸、为人帮忙赚来的几百刀，冲出了门，彻底甩开重复的争吵。  
自始至终，本应是张嘉明最亲近的人，根本没注意到他的存在。

那天晚上张嘉明最亲近的伙伴们把他送到机场，同样用自己赚来的钱为张嘉明凑出一张回国的单程机票。他们互相留下联系方式，并且告诉张嘉明，希望有朝一日可以再会。  
张嘉明在机场等了一夜。十二点结束之前，他的朋友们在机场为他唱了生日歌。他们有门禁，必须赶回家，张嘉明则独自留在了这冰冷的地方。  
那夜天开始下雪，一片片落在地面。气温也陡然降低，再也没有回到冰点之上。  
机场大厅有穿堂风，吹得张嘉明手脚冰凉。他用手头仅剩的一枚两刀硬币买了超大杯的黑咖啡，可以无限续杯，总是热得烫手。  
全身上下，至少还有指尖可以是温暖的。  
他终于捱到天亮，捱到雪停，终于踏上回国的飞机。他在飞机上睡得昏天黑地，一觉醒来，自己回到了最初来到世界的地方。  
而那个地方，再也不是他的家。  
张嘉明举目无亲。他走出机场，茫然无措。好在有个好心人借了他手机，他拨通了唯一记住的号码，田一川的号码。

明明是张嘉明的故事，齐乐天却再一次泪流满面。他从不知道自己泪腺如此发达。可张嘉明的语气越是冷静，齐乐天就越是无法控制自己。  
他恨世界的不公。他甚至希望张嘉明生在别的家庭，这样一来，张嘉明的人生会不会稍微幸福一些？  
张嘉明说完，嗓子已经沙哑得几乎讲不出话。他说自己很渴，伸舌去舔齐乐天脸上的泪。齐乐天见状喝了一口水，然后去亲他。每亲一下，齐乐天都问他还渴不渴。他总说渴，齐乐天就一直这样亲他。  
这让齐乐天凭空生出一种错觉，他们是彼此的唯一，不可或缺。  
齐乐天想，大概自己又自作多情。张嘉明那么难过那么苦，大约希望有个人能陪在他身边说说话。  
那个人是谁都好，而自己又恰好在他身边。  
二人的嘴角都是水，胸口的衬衣上也都沾满水渍。他们两天没换衣服，身上还是那身西装，被雨浇透过，跑出一身汗，还掠过草丛和铁锈。他们略带嫌弃地彼此看了一眼，硬扯出个笑，然后脱掉衣服去淋浴间冲了个澡。  
他们很久没挤在同一间淋浴间内了。在国内时，他们经常这么干，为了更暖和点，也为了被沫子糊住眼睛时有人能帮忙浇盆热水。出了国之后反而可以一直开着花洒，水温适宜，不管冲多久也不必担心热水不够。  
齐乐天半天没动静，张嘉明便问他有没有洗好。他点了点头，突然亲了对方一口，他说自己也感觉有点渴。  
张嘉明调高水温，把他压在光滑的墙壁上，放肆地接吻。弥漫的热气遮住了齐乐天的眼，裹住他的心。他也再不用担心会不会感冒。  
明明状况好了起来，现在也有片子拍，可是齐乐天居然怀念起了生命中最困苦的时光。那段时间是灰堆，却也是挖得出钻石的灰堆。  
有灰，有钻石，还有希望可以憧憬的人生，苦涩中也尝得出蜜糖的味道。  
况且那时候张嘉明是他一个人的，所以齐乐天不觉得有那么不幸。  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳。他当然清楚，张嘉明想拍片，对方坚持这么久，就是为了再一次坐在导演椅上。自己怎能因一丁点自私的想法而破坏。  
他们洗完澡已是天光大亮，肚子饿得能奏交响曲。张嘉明牵着齐乐天的手，去快餐店吃早餐。他们全程一言未发，却一直也没松开彼此的手。他们各自吃完两人份的早餐，回同一间房，上同一张床，换同样式的睡衣，然后在这座城市苏醒的时候，对彼此道了晚安。  
齐乐天合上眼，抱住张嘉明。张嘉明对他说“别走”，可齐乐天似乎很快睡着了，没有听到。

那一觉持续的时间很久。  
张嘉明和齐乐天似乎都累了。张嘉明十几年的人生，似乎压缩进两天，又让他们过了一回。这一天，张嘉明终于没有比齐乐天早起。  
齐乐天总觉得，张嘉明并不是勤奋，而是睡不着。这两天所发生的一切，终于证实了他的猜测。  
醒时已是傍晚，天边仅剩一丁点日光漏进窗子。齐乐天借着光翻开一本笔记本。  
这本笔记本是齐乐天从客房书架上拿的，上面全是张嘉明的字迹。有中文也有英文，还标着日期，大约都是他出国之后所写。里面有些故事有些大纲，还有短短的剧本，都是青涩的，不似现在那样润泽顺畅。可是齐乐天觉得，那些故事看上去都非常有趣，有些甚至是明亮的，没有挣扎困苦，少年普通地长大。  
他看得入神，不自觉开始跟着剧本部分轻声念。  
念到某一句，齐乐天听到床上传来声音，对方说过的话，和本子上记录的内容一模一样。齐乐天接着念下去，张嘉明居然都可以一字不落地跟下来。  
好像张嘉明在帮他拍戏一样。  
可惜剧本太短，只有短短十几页，很快就结束。齐乐天合上本子，下了床，对张嘉明讲，我们回去拍戏。  
二人将三个大大的旅行箱推回车中，冰箱内的食物也如风卷残云，所剩无几。张嘉明给兰姨写了张字条，齐乐天也留了两句话，压在蓝色帽子的小矮人下。张嘉明开出去时，默默回头看了一眼那间房子，在心中说了永别。


	5. 孤旅

天色渐暗，他们在路上耽搁的时间比平时更久。起初齐乐天还能翻看两眼书，后来就都是在看手机。  
张嘉明关机后，齐乐天特地去搞了个号，给管月发了邮件，发过去自己的电话号码，也跟管月说这些日子太忙，发生太多事，没机会同她仔细联系。  
管月很快就回了，表示一番对二人的担心。齐乐天去客厅随口对张嘉明讲，让他给管月打电话，经纪人女士已急如热锅上的蚂蚁，毕竟老板对这部戏甚是关心，天天追问。  
张嘉明让齐乐天为他打开手提，插上上网卡，用Skype拨通一串熟悉的数字。齐乐天全设置好后，又回到自己的邮件上。  
了解到齐乐天对近日圈内动向不大清楚，管月就在邮件中附上了几个链接，为对方介绍一番。  
齐乐天之前所参演的《生之奇迹》已经上映，反响平平，毁誉参半，票房也没有多亮眼。当然有人爱这种“充满波折”的爱情故事，但也有人觉得压在顾皓轩身上的重担太不合理，缺乏逻辑性。  
唯一一致受到赞扬的，是齐乐天的表演。对爱的渴求，对爱的奉献，最后是对爱的绝望，都被他一个人演得透彻。  
他的过去再一次暴露出来，他的一部部电影也被人拉出来分析。他收获了不少恨，但更多的是被深情的顾皓轩所吸引的爱。  
有一位备受瞩目的新人女演员，看完电影后发了条微博，配上自己哭得眼睛红肿的照片，写道：愿我有生之年，有位顾皓轩为我献上一朵玫瑰。  
元气大伤、沉寂了多少年的雏鹰，羽翼终于丰满，展开了翅膀。  
齐乐天看了管月的邮件，看了管月给他发来的粉丝留言，在清冷的夏日夜晚，心底流淌过一丝温暖的涌动。他最近总感觉很冷，他不知身边的人是不是也冷。  
齐乐天希望张嘉明也能暖起来，也能感受到他的愉悦。他盖住了张嘉明垂在身旁的手。

管月对他说，那份很有分量的快递里，是五部剧本。之前影片泄露的事件后，公司规定，重要的文件一概不再出现于电子邮件之中。事出比较急，有些档马上就要上，所以管月甚至无法等待齐乐天拍戏归来。  
那些本子，全是管月和手下为齐乐天千挑万选出的。至于齐乐天想演哪部，全凭他本人的意思。  
毕竟这是当初张嘉明把他要来时的附加条件之一。  
即使是背景板一类的角色，公司也都会问过他的意思再做决定。  
小时候，齐乐天从未按自己的意愿拍过戏，喜欢的不喜欢的都得一并承担。即使红到男女老少都讲得出他的名字，他还是得按公司意思来。  
他喜欢挑战，喜欢出演不同的角色。这对齐乐天来说，是体验不同人生的唯一可能。  
可是他的经纪公司总让他出演毫无难度的角色、索然无味的片子。他陷入机械地重复之中，仿佛看不到明天一样。和他演出的那些阳光俊朗的校草，全然不同。  
白马王子的代言人，最终没能收获到王子登基的结局。

齐乐天答应管月，自己等拍摄结束后愿意仔细念过那几出剧本。  
管月很快回复，告诉齐乐天不能拖，最迟他下周末之前要给出答复。她还提醒齐乐天，业界有些人并不宽容大度，更不像张嘉明一样的态度。他们还记得他那段杳无音讯的时期，这一页没那么容易翻过去。  
好不容易事业又有了起色，管月提醒他，不能浪费时机。  
齐乐天勉强答应对方，却不知该把哪段时间分配给《孤旅》之外。  
他先前粗略翻看过那些剧本，设定不是不好，不是不吸引人，而是他自己的问题。他看到别人的故事别人的作风，觉得分外不适应。  
他是齐乐天，可他更是项北。  
齐乐天体内住着一个人，会跑，会跳，在森林中挣扎匍匐。项北偶尔会看到希望，但深入森林后，随之而来更多的是绝望。  
他的情绪跟随项北起落，渐渐模糊了戏与人生的界限。远离片场的环境，这种起伏尚不明显，可是进入林中，在那幢石屋里，他总能听到另外一个声音。  
抬起头，他便能看到鲸鱼从林间掠过，朝着大海归去。

周末之后回归片场，拍摄按照计划顺利进行。随着拍摄的推进，终于到了齐乐天当初看剧本时很担心的戏。  
项北在森林中遇到了尸体。那个人手里有违禁药品，手旁的钱包里有几枚硬币、一张驾照和遗书，看上去像是自杀。他起初绕道了过去，可那时他的粮食已经吃光，水也所剩无几，所以他绕了回来。  
他看着那个人，一步步接近对方，在那个人身边转了好几圈，确定对方身边并没有食物。  
想想也知道，谁会亲手为自己准备最后的晚餐。  
项北饿极了，他已经出现了幻觉。他吃光了所有粮食，甚至抓了一只不晓得什么类别的鸟烤来果腹。在那之后，他已两天两夜粒米未进。  
他的双腿几乎没办法支撑他继续前进。  
项北跪在了自杀者面前。他手里握着刀，在脑海中念过一遍他所知的全部祈祷词，用中文，用英文，甚至用法文，全念了一遍。一只巨大的黑色蜘蛛缓缓地爬过他的手背，他也无动于衷，死死盯着那个人。  
他举起了刀，整个人都在颤。  
项北走到了绝境，他无路可退。他要生存，可他还是人类，他没办法放任自己磨灭掉仅存的人性。

齐乐天何尝不是如此。他心中疯狂的情感愈发强烈愈发膨胀，背后就是悬崖，只要一步，就是深渊，彻底解脱，就能彻底把繁复的感情与人生割裂。  
他看到有人对他笑。  
天气闷热，齐乐天的额头上的汗水一滴滴落下，落入脚下的腐叶中。他变成了黑，变成暗郁的象征，与腐败的气息融为一体。他手背绷紧，关节发白，手中的刀缓缓接近尸体。  
镜头拉近，由中景变为特写，齐乐天的表情一丝一画尽览无余。  
他扔下了手中的刀。  
他双手撑在地面，指缝间夹满泥土。他反复说抱歉，一遍遍用右手食指画十字架，画出一道深痕。  
张嘉明喊卡。周围居然此起彼伏响起掌声。他赶忙跑来，搂住齐乐天，担心他是否安好。  
齐乐天这才注意，自己久久跪地，不曾起身。他看着张嘉明，问对方：“我的表现怎么样？”  
张嘉明说：“不能更棒。”  
他是齐乐天，他终究也是项北。他没办法放弃，即使被逼到悬崖边，也没办法坠入深渊之中。  
无路可退，也无路可进。  
齐乐天选择拥抱住那份疯狂的情感。他总愿意相信，只要坚持下去，前方总能看到一个尽头。他一路跑一路追，握在手里的比想象中已多出许多。  
他想要更多。他想要张嘉明的一切。

拍摄完项北在森林中遇到尸体的戏份刚刚下午三点多，距离收工还有一个多钟头。副导演来回翻了好几遍拍摄计划，而后对张嘉明讲，这一天的拍摄计划已经结束了。  
拍摄期间，副导演调整过很多次拍摄计划。  
他原来在别的片场干过，这种事并不罕见。只是能一直向前赶的，他还真没见过多少。  
《孤旅》的拍摄简直前所未有地顺利，撇开最初齐乐天没有进入状态，被张嘉明吼了一番，后面部分除非叙述需要，全部都是一条即过。在张嘉明的影片中更是罕见到极点。  
他从不跟演员说戏，硬是一条一条重来。拍摄时，他每一天都能在片场看到男男女女被气哭、崩溃喊叫，甚至有些对张嘉明大吼大闹要动手。  
张嘉明表情淡然地一如既往，有拳头挥过就简单挡一下，后面还总是接同一句话——  
再来一条。  
这是所有来自海外的工作人员，在“你好”和“谢谢”之后，第一句学会的中文。  
拍摄进度拖后，简直家常便饭。  
《孤旅》这部片子则不同，从一开始就不同。  
张嘉明的随行人员非常少，如小型观光旅行团，他的固定班底难免大吃一惊。看到本子，即便是一个人的戏，也还是他惯有的风格。  
平静的冰面下，全是激烈涌动的暗潮。

提前完成拍摄明明应该是天大的好消息，可张嘉明却高兴不起来。  
他找到齐乐天，在齐乐天耳边说了一些话。齐乐天妆没卸，面上斑驳，泪痕未退。张嘉明跟他说什么，他都机械地点头，看起来像是机器人一样。  
张嘉明说完，抬手抹净了齐乐天脸上的灰和污渍。他勾了勾齐乐天的手，齐乐天终于点头，回身向丛林深处的石屋走去。  
二人自然地如一同生活多年的伴侣。  
张嘉明见一堆人凑在一起等他的指令，慢吞吞地走回人群中，却不知怎么开口。想必这些最了解他拍摄习惯的人，早就看出他的改变。  
张嘉明感觉很好，又感觉很糟——与其说很糟，不如说这种未知既令他害怕，又分外迷人。  
有几个镜头，齐乐天的表现与他所预料不尽相同。虽然他又让齐乐天再来一条，可他也思考起来：如果按照齐乐天的表现顺下去，影片会是怎样的感觉？  
向来对自己剧本无比笃定的张嘉明，头一次感受到不确定性。这是他在创作过程中前所未有的体验。  
他甚至开始思考，自己在未来的创作中，要不要也体验同样的不确定性。  
时隔多年，张嘉明在他的伙伴面前，再一次露出无措的表情。就像他回到了十几岁的青涩年华。

“弗朗西斯，”张嘉明叫副导演，“我不清楚这样要求是否合理，不过，我们能不能保持原来的进度？”  
“我以为你希望尽早完成拍摄。”  
“是的，我当然想，但是……”  
“但是因为你的爱人，你必须放慢速度？嘉明，没想到居然有一天，需要我劝你有些专业精神……”  
“什么？我的爱人，谁？”张嘉明怀疑自己简直听不懂英文，他也快不会讲英文了。  
“齐。”  
“哦，不，等等。这太可笑了。”  
“什么可笑？”有人问。  
“他不是我的爱人。”  
“不是？”和张嘉明关系最好的布莱恩略显惊讶，“你从没……”他想说什么，但他发现张嘉明对齐乐天，与原来那些床伴相比哪里都不一样。他反而讲不出一二三点。  
“不，不是，我不爱他。我以为你那天听到了，我爱他这个观点有多么可笑。”张嘉明冲布莱恩摇摇头，眼中全是难以置信。  
“那好。不过你让我这么做，总得给我一个合理的理由。”  
“理由？”  
“这部戏的感情和动作都相对比较……”张嘉明努力搜寻合适的词汇，“激烈，演员的消耗也非常大。如果我们能在保证拍摄进度的情况下，减少每天的工作量，”张嘉明太讨厌跟别人解释东西，分列出一条条理由。可他觉得自己必须这么做，“有利于保证演员的状态。”  
“可他的状态非常好。我以为你希望趁热打铁。”弗朗西斯表示不解。  
思考半天，张嘉明才想出接应的话来：“他……我坚持，如果他这么下去，可能会无法保持状态。”

齐乐天是典型的方法派表演。他让人物完完全全进入他心中，项北的苦是他的苦，项北的愁是他的愁，那项北纠结至极的人生体验，齐乐天就会从自己最难耐的记忆中寻找答案。他担心在项北崩溃的时候，齐乐天会不会一并崩溃。  
“好吧，如果这出于你的职业判断……”  
“毫无个人感情掺杂。”  
“我将暂时保留拍摄计划。可是我不得不说，咱们真的拍得太快了。谢谢你们，我们晚上有更多时间喝啤酒。”  
弗朗西斯拍了拍张嘉明，和其余工作人员一起向林外走。张嘉明则踏上相反的方向，速度越来越快。

张嘉明终于走回石屋。可是在枝叶繁茂的正中，齐乐天在屋内活动居然没开灯。他推开门，疯了似的喊齐乐天，屋内毫无回应。  
好在这个时节常下雨。走到屋后，张嘉明便能看到一串脚印，和齐乐天拍戏时候穿的鞋花纹相同。  
那一边是张家的树林另一边的地界。走不了多远，便是光秃秃的悬崖。张嘉明深吸一口气，拨开面前支棱的树杈，沿着齐乐天的脚印跑。  
跑到崖边，张嘉明看到熟悉的身影。他一把抓住对方的手，往自己怀里拉。他紧紧抱住齐乐天，用尽力气，抱得自己双手发麻。  
“张老师，拍摄会议开完了？”半晌，齐乐天才开口。  
张嘉明放开齐乐天，齐乐天正笑着看他。他喜欢齐乐天笑，更喜欢齐乐天在阳光下笑。可是眼前这抹笑容掺了森林深处的淤泥，有些渗人。  
“你为什么跑到这边地界来？”  
“我……”齐乐天指了指天空，又落下手。他不想说自己看到一条鲸鱼从林间飞过，便追了出去，追到悬崖边，险些踩空。  
说出口，只会徒增张嘉明担心。

况且先前他只出现过一次这类情况——在失去《错爱》的男二号出演机会后，一度他的视线中全是蓝色，大地是海底，天空是海面，海中有水草，波光粼粼，头顶有一条鲸鱼。  
他去看了心理医生，最后结论是因为他压力过大，所以看到了幻觉。  
这一回情况总归比之前好太多。  
他的世界还是正常的颜色，没有波涛汹涌，没有偶尔袭来的窒息感，更不会有人刻意跟他捣乱，给他打骚扰电话，扰乱他心智。  
齐乐天只是想起刚才那场戏。一想到项北动了吃人的心思，而自己脑中也一闪而过那念头，便不禁心中发冷。他理解项北，可他甚觉后怕。  
“张老师从没带我来过，我好奇啊。”他随意扯了个不高明的慌。  
“以后别这样了！”张嘉明冲齐乐天低吼，齐乐天以为张嘉明又生气，把手中的剧本挡在眼前。“别让我担心。”张嘉明撩开剧本，亲了亲齐乐天的嘴角。

齐乐天以为张嘉明要吵架，已经做好准备，没想到这个突如其来的吻扰乱了他。他手一松，手中剧本掉在了地上。  
张嘉明蹲下身捡起剧本，拍了拍上面的泥。他正打算把本子还给齐乐天，却突然发现这本子实在太新，不像翻阅过千万次的剧本。他翻过来看封面，上面写着“再次向你求婚”。  
“哪来的？”张嘉明举着本子，质问齐乐天。这回他是真的生气了。  
“管姐之前寄给我，问我后面要演什么。”  
张嘉明翻开本子，连连摇头，一直咋舌。看了开头，他就不耐烦，便顺手扯掉了那几页。  
“不要演别人的片子。”张嘉明说。  
齐乐天光注意惊讶张嘉明撕剧本的动作，没听清他的话。他补问一句：“张老师，你说什么？”  
“我给你写，我给你拍。不要接别人的片子。”  
“张老师，这种话哪好随便说。你这么说，会让我以为你愿意跟我捆绑一辈子。”  
“也不是不行。”张嘉明脱口而出。  
齐乐天觉得这话太不真实，是句白日梦话，便笑张嘉明。可他特别高兴，心跳加速，带起波浪，冲散了盘踞在心头的不安。  
此刻他那么爱的人对他说出这句话，即使是玩笑话，也令他这般幸福。倘若不安真的回笼，他大概也能无怨无悔了。

齐乐天盲目地从石屋中走出来，不知道原来自己走了那么远。他之前走得累，已有些气喘吁吁，张嘉明就笑他，笑他怎么跑了这几个星期体力也没点进步，难怪每次床事都会被自己做到讲不出话。  
齐乐天听过红了脸，只能回答：“是张老师能力太好。”  
张嘉明抬头，看石屋已在不远处，便凑到齐乐天耳边问他：“你想我在这里办了你，在浴缸里办了你，还是在床上办了你？”  
齐乐天连忙跑两步，跑到张嘉明刚好够不到他的距离，指了指已露出头的石屋二楼。  
那里是他们的卧室。  
张嘉明满口说好，伸手追齐乐天，齐乐天躲，两个人像多年前刚遇到时那样，在林间嬉闹，仿佛他们真的回到了过去，回到无忧无愁的青葱岁月。  
走出小路，走到房子前，张嘉明拦腰抱起齐乐天，说要把他抱回屋里。他刚打算动手，不远处传来人声，说“嘉明、乐天”，张嘉明才停下手中动作。  
是兰姨站门口，在等他们。

对惊喜的意外来客，二人显然都很高兴。张嘉明连忙招呼对方进屋。寒暄一阵后，张嘉明留兰姨吃饭，她说能在二人回国前见一面就是好的。况且还有人在等她，她来只是为了给二人送样东西。  
她递出一个信封，张嘉明接过，打开来看。信封里有一本小册子，封面青山绿水。册子下面是一张纸，纸上写着某高级旅馆河景房四天三夜的订购记录。那家旅馆在S城市郊，周边以天然温泉和景色秀美著称。  
“这是……”  
“给你们的。之前我听乐天说，你们没机会在附近玩，刚好放松一下。”  
“不不，兰姨，这我不能收，太贵重了。”旅馆的价钱张嘉明当然清楚，六月初四天三夜的价格，抵得上他现在一年的收入。  
“跟我客气什么？你好不容易来一趟，什么都给不了你。拍片那么辛苦，你们该好好放松一下。尤其是乐天，嘉明你看，他脸瘦得都凹下去了。”  
被张嘉明仔细盯着，齐乐天红透了脸。好在天阴了也暗了，他脸上还带着妆，应该看不出太大区别。齐乐天想，这是否就是爱上一个人的不同。最稀疏平常的动作，最习惯的动作，也会生出别样意味。  
“还真是，”张嘉明捏齐乐天的脸，“脸蛋都捏不起来。兰姨，那我就不客气了。”  
兰安宁将信封交到张嘉明手上，仿佛如释重负。她见天色不早，林中天气更是变化无常，便向二人道了别，顺着来时的路消失在遮天蔽日的林木中。

张嘉明招呼齐乐天把身上冲冲干净，稍微泡个澡放松下，然后吃饭。齐乐天对张嘉明的手艺颇怀疑，张嘉明保证只是拿前夜的剩饭热一热，齐乐天才放心。  
齐乐天上了楼，先在浴缸里放了些热水。放水时他终于能脱掉厚厚的戏服，一身汗味。他手腕泡得都发皱了，身上的皮肤也黏答答的，头发打了结，万分狼狈。  
拍戏时齐乐天一直觉得身上哪里不舒服，脱了衣服才发现自己四肢都肿了，起了一片片小疙瘩，碰一碰又痒又痛，手稍微重点就全是血。  
齐乐天也没办法，先去冲了冲澡，洗净头发，然后把一缸热水全放了，换成凉的。他站进去，即使是夏天也冷得渗人，从皮肤冷到骨子里。  
勉强坐下去，四肢碰触到冰凉的液体，齐乐天才感觉身上的难耐有所缓解。他终于能靠在哪儿休息片刻。  
一整天他不是跑就是在地上跪着，吃饭也不敢坐。双腿像灌了铅似的，他生怕坐下就再也站不起来。  
泡了一会儿，齐乐天总是觉得不对劲，便爬出浴缸，打算找张嘉明说说话。他找了一罐皮肤药，随意在身上抹了几下，就下了楼。  
张嘉明正在厨房里手忙脚乱地从冰箱里拿食物。他准备了一堆一次性的塑料盘，其中一个上面放上昨夜的烤排骨，拉开微波炉，关上，就打算按时间。齐乐天赶紧上前，制止了对方。  
“张老师，我来！”齐乐天心想还好自己下来及时，否则烤箱里就要上演一场灾难大戏了。

张嘉明坚持帮忙，齐乐天没办法，临时教对方如何充当合格的副手。张嘉明把食物摆进烤盘时，齐乐天卷起对方浪费掉的一次性盘子，扔进垃圾桶。  
他刚打算起身，向旁边瞥了一下，发现旁边废纸篓里面有些东西。  
里面有厚厚的几叠纸，上面写着标题，写着导演，写着编剧，主演位置空缺。  
那是管月千里迢迢寄给他的剧本。这几部戏配置都不错，火爆的原作，加上导演编剧在业界口碑响，筹备时就备受瞩目。据管月说，只要齐乐天答应，随意一部戏主演都可以是他的。  
机会千载难逢，不能错过。管月几次叮嘱他，要他选自己能演得开心的。不管哪一部，对他的事业都是助攻。  
齐乐天记得自己特地打包放在行李箱中。屋里没魂没鬼，能把这些东西扔掉的，只有张嘉明。  
刚才洗澡时他没准备睡衣，是张嘉明为他放在门口的。前后短短不到一分钟，对方竟然能从箱子里翻出剧本，扔进废纸篓。  
齐乐天不明白，他的张老师几时连玩笑话都开得如此一本正经。  
可是，倘若对方的话全是真的……齐乐天不敢想。他高兴，高兴得满是惶恐。

晚饭时间齐乐天绝口不提剧本的事情，张嘉明也没问。他们很有默契地当废纸篓中的别人的本子还在原位，没人提，更不必多说。  
饭后照例是张嘉明收拾了残局。他让齐乐天早些休息，想必拍了一天又跑又跪的戏，该很疲倦了。齐乐天也别无他意，早早上了床。他特别累，可是翻来覆去合不上眼。他挠了几下手臂，指甲划过的地方他自己都不忍心看。  
张嘉明洗完澡，以为齐乐天早睡下了。没想对方只穿一条内裤，在床上滚来滚去，双臂双腿红肿不堪。  
他冲上去压住齐乐天，看齐乐天眉头紧锁，指甲缝里有血。他连忙找了东西捆住齐乐天的手脚，压着齐乐天看了半天。  
齐乐天被他看得不知所措，半晌战战兢兢地问了句：“我不会死吧……”  
张嘉明白了他一眼，跟他说他这就是湿热起了痱子，让他别想太多，一定会好好的。组里有几名摄助毛病跟他一样，他这就去城里找药。他又不放心留齐乐天一人在屋子里，便给齐乐天裹了层布，抱到了车上。  
齐乐天倒是表现得很乖，没有反抗。他几乎石化了。

车开出去一段，齐乐天才喊张嘉明，要他送自己回去。自己只穿一条内裤，手脚捆着，出去给人看到简直羞耻。  
张嘉明让他安静，别到处乱蹭，齐乐天就改口说想回去睡觉，明天还要拍戏。  
听了这话张嘉明气得在路边停下车，怒斥齐乐天，吼他这种状态没法拍，即使为了片子着想也别瞎胡闹。张嘉明吼了十几分钟，听得齐乐天脑袋疼。  
车子像海浪来回摇动，摇得他一时昏睡一时清醒。他清醒时会看看张嘉明的脸，看他在黑暗中被车的远灯照亮的脸。  
齐乐天以为张嘉明不会发脾气。就算之前和他相处那段时间，无论遇到多大的险阻，张嘉明总能一笑置之。  
电影开拍之后，他有了七情六欲，变得太真实，令人惶恐的真实。齐乐天对他的感情也越发深刻，他生了气，吼了人，兴奋了急躁了，仿佛一张纸片终于侧身，从云端走下，变成立体的人。  
他爱这样的张嘉明。  
他甚至不怕和这样的张嘉明吵架。他打算告诉对方自己不想耽误拍摄进度，忍一下总能过去。况且最后就剩三场戏。  
不过齐乐天没力气开口，身上的异状盖过一切。

齐乐天听到周围有嘈杂的人声，后来又变安静。他感觉到一双手盖住他抚摸他，像是强心剂，他安静地合上了眼。  
齐乐天不晓得几时到了城里，几时回到林中。半夜他感觉口渴，给惊醒了。张嘉明也躺在床上，紧紧攥着他的手，他根本挣脱不开。张嘉明睡得不安稳，他一动，张嘉明也坐起身，问他要什么。  
房间里没有原本那样闷热潮湿，齐乐天的皮肤感觉好很多，他说想要水，张嘉明立刻从床边拿来水杯，放到齐乐天嘴边。他告诉齐乐天已经和副导演商量好，让他休息两天再回去继续拍。  
自始至终，张嘉明没松开齐乐天的手。  
被绑着手脚的齐乐天感觉不舒服，双手给张嘉明攥着更是不舒服。他跟张嘉明说放开自己，张嘉明不干，说什么都要保证他完好无损才行。  
完好无损。这个词听得齐乐天心里一颤。

齐乐天打趣道：“我又不是张老师的书桌，也不是你的床，哪有什么损不损的。”  
“又不是这一部戏。以后我们还要合作太多次。你不能出问题。”  
“张老师，你计划中下一部戏打算拍什么？”  
张嘉明脱口而出：“你想演什么？”  
齐乐天随意讲了句：“超级英雄吧。”  
他万万没有想到，对方居然跟他说“好”。  
齐乐天以为张嘉明从不拿作品开玩笑，可对方跟他说了几次话，每一次都超出他的预想，如天方夜谭。  
他反而不想张嘉明这样做。天下那么大，张嘉明的电影那么精彩，是因为不同演员与他的化学反应不一样，最后的结果也不尽相同，如此多彩。  
如果张嘉明的电影中只剩自己，那光景实在太可怕。他不得不对张嘉明说，自己刚才是开玩笑，自己难以想象，履历表上多出一条饰演“中国队长”是怎样的光景。  
讲完了张嘉明笑他：“你也知道自己要求奇怪？”  
齐乐天没回答。他觉得张嘉明的问题才是最奇怪的。

张嘉明让齐乐天休息两天，就真的捆着他手脚不让他挠自己，待了两天。张嘉明喂食喂水，连去洗手间都要陪，就差齐乐天办事儿的时候帮他扶着生殖器了。  
两天时间下来，齐乐天几乎崩溃。只要不去碰患处就好，张嘉明偏偏连自由都不给他。  
眼见片方要求回复的死线已经过了。他拜托管月多次，才让对方用他野外拍戏信号不好无法及时回复搪塞过去。  
任谁都看得出这不过是个借口，可齐乐天一点办法都没有。  
别说看剧本，齐乐天连自己吃饭都做不到。  
虽然齐乐天清楚，张嘉明是为他好，可他不喜欢被束缚，不喜欢被人管教太严。他跟张嘉明讲，自己也知道当前状况，也很想快点好，毕竟难受在自己身上，那种抓心挠肺的感觉只有自己清楚。  
“谁说我不清楚，看你那样子我着急。”张嘉明听齐乐天辩解，温柔地俯身亲吻齐乐天。齐乐天似乎第一次不太享受来自张嘉明的亲吻。  
第一天晚饭时候齐乐天实在难忍，冲张嘉明发了脾气。张嘉明喂他，他闭着嘴，什么都不肯吃。他手脚灵便，张嘉明却偏偏当他是玩偶。  
他冲张嘉明喊冲张嘉明叫，或许是他第一次这样发脾气，张嘉明也不得不后退一步。张嘉明没办法，用厚厚一层绷带裹住齐乐天的手，一片挣扎混乱才变得冷静。  
齐乐天不是不清楚，张嘉明尽心尽力对他好。可是就算被所爱之人照顾，他也没法坦然享受被夺去自由的乐趣。  
他跟张嘉明一五一十讲了，包括小时候被经纪公司管太多，最终拍出的东西他都不喜欢，也都讲了。张嘉明在剧本上写写画画，随口“嗯”了一声，伸手摸了摸齐乐天的头。  
自始至终，张嘉明没抬头。

可能是药，也可能是没有防水层捂汗，加上房间中的温度比外界温和太多，齐乐天手臂和腿上狰狞的痕迹消退了不少。  
回归片场，齐乐天特别开心，他从未像现在这般渴求拍戏。他感觉舒服很多，张嘉明的表现也不似只有二人相处时那般怪异。  
剧本上，只剩下三场重要的戏没拍。  
项北遭遇到野狼袭击，一直被追一直跑。跑到最后实在没办法，项北与狼搏斗，最终胜利的戏。  
项北刚刚放松，检查身体，却发现自己受了重伤，无奈之下他为自己手臂的伤口缝针的戏。  
还有一场就是最初张嘉明为齐乐天“试镜”的那一场，希望被摧毁，而后再次重塑的戏。  
这几场都算长镜头，一丝差池便要推翻重来。  
前两场是夜戏，最后一场戏结束时天还是亮的。几场戏拍摄地点也不尽相同，所以前两场理所当然地放在了一起。  
由于有了之前的铺垫和排练，从开拍之初，张嘉明就开始期待这两场戏的效果。随着拍摄的推进，他内心的渴求愈发强烈。  
从房车里走出来，齐乐天就不再是齐乐天。  
他的眼神改变，整个人气质也改变。他的腿脚不灵便，走路速度特别慢，一瘸一拐，就像片子中目前项北的状态。为了找吃的，项北不小心脚下踩空，从遍地的滑泥和枝杈中滚下坡。脚崴了，身上也多出不少伤。背上用来维持生命的行囊沉重如山，压得他弯了腰。  
齐乐天和周围人没任何交流，兀自走到标示位置，站在原地便不再动弹。  
见主演准备好，工作人员也纷纷归位，轻松愉悦的气氛霎时不见。连林间的虫鸟也感受到了严肃，变得沉寂，悄不可闻。

被狼追逐的戏要求绝对精确。张嘉明特地找来了相关指导，模拟狼的生活习性。毕竟拍摄时候不会有真正的狼，齐乐天也不会真的被狼咬，可是作为全片的高潮，齐乐天必须表现得清楚传神。  
这是一场不能有丝毫差池的戏。  
齐乐天随着指导的动作来回重复。即使是简单的排演，他也尽可能把表情做到位。他沿着摄像机的轨道跑了几次，指导认为齐乐天的动作已经没问题。指导不懂拍戏，不过他觉得齐乐天的惊慌和恐惧太真实。他笑言，以为齐乐天真的出了问题，看得他心惊胆颤。  
齐乐天站到了起点的标记处。  
张嘉明喊：“开始！”  
齐乐天向后看一眼，麻木的脸有了变化。那是种很细微的改变，是一种难以置信和恐惧混杂的表情。他回头拔腿就跑，摄像机沿着他的步伐一起前进。起初镜头是完全平稳的，只见齐乐天跑得飞快，跳过障碍，脸上的表情越发狰狞，想必是脚伤的疼痛影响了项北的步伐的表现。  
他跑出去一段，跑到第二个标记，该是狼从后面追上之时。在晃动的镜头中，狼追上了他，扯开背包，这也是齐乐天所理解的项北真正开始失去一切的时刻。他重要的人所留下的一切都没了，包括他的日记也散落在深林中。他无暇捡回，甚至无暇难过。  
现在受到威胁的是他的生命。  
项北唯一能确定的，就是自己要活下去。一定要活下去。  
齐乐天猛地转过身，镜头距离他更近，中景推进，变为近景。他独自一人与想象中的狼搏斗。起初齐乐天的动作有力，比划几次之后，他的动作明显变得缓慢。镜头中只有他，可从监视器中看，依然感觉得到紧张的氛围。齐乐天身上的血包破了，衣物被染红，他下意识掏出揣在身上的刀子，冲着前方猛地一挥，镜头前炸开一片血红。明明只有一个人在演，动作看起来甚至可笑，齐乐天的表演仍能让周围的人感受到紧张。  
齐乐天演到碰狼尸体、狼不再动的片段时，宁静的片场终于伏起呼吸的声音。  
不得不说，优秀的演员确实有这样的魔力。  
张嘉明喊过卡，从导演椅上站起身，冲齐乐天鼓掌。他对齐乐天喊Bravo，上前抱了抱对方，而齐乐天没有丝毫反应。

道具师叫齐乐天，齐乐天根本没动地方。他没办法从震惊中缓过来，道具师嘱咐他好几遍，布满伤口的道具皮肤该怎么用，最后齐乐天才木然地回答自己知道了。  
齐乐天的正式表现，当然比先前排练更加精彩。他的动作比张嘉明看到的时候更平静。  
齐乐天想，项北或许庆幸伤口不是狼咬的，只是树枝，这减少了好多不必要的麻烦。项北或许已经习惯了疼痛，习惯了身上的伤口。他渐渐变得麻木，可他还是后怕，手会颤抖，身体对疼痛也会有自然反应。  
齐乐天额头冒出冷汗，眼皮也在跳，嘴角被自己咬出血。疼痛感仿佛也传到周围，看得人如坐针毡。  
缝完针，齐乐天躺在地上，看着天，眼神空洞。。  
齐乐天远远听到张嘉明喊再来一条。他坐起身，道具组为他换上新的伤口。这一回缝针的动作照旧顺利，可是最后齐乐天躺在地上，看着天，张嘉明又叫停了。  
与之前第一场戏不一样，张嘉明没有发怒，他安静得可怕。齐乐天不知这是好还是不好。  
齐乐天看着张嘉明的眼睛，没有问出憋在心底的问题：张老师，我哪里做得不好？他看出来了，张嘉明可能无法回答这个问题。  
张嘉明知道齐乐天表现哪里不太对，可他不清楚，究竟怎样才是心中完美的效果。  
那个在片场如独裁者般不可忤逆的张嘉明，居然也有犹豫的时刻。他让齐乐天来回拍了五六条，还是无法通过。齐乐天揣测张嘉明的意思，每次都变化表情，也改变了些细节，张嘉明都不满意。  
张嘉明离开导演椅，走到齐乐天身边，由上而下看着他，绕着他走了好几周。  
末了张嘉明蹲下身，对他说：“不要管我，你想怎么演就怎么演。”

从没有人告诉过齐乐天，戏还可以想怎么演就怎么演。  
他按照剧本演，试图揣测导演的意思演，试图把自己带入导演所塑造的角色去演绎，可他没试过抛去一切。  
张嘉明又跟他讲，缝针的动作非常完美。事实上在几条之后，齐乐天已经很难如最初那样用力，他身上的疲态更适合此时的项北。  
他已经进入一种与齐乐天本人毫无关联的状态。他说的话做的事，甚至是看张嘉明的表情，都变得不一样。  
张嘉明一看便知，自己看到客房中的齐乐天的表演，是经过千锤百炼，不知已排练了多少次的。  
只有精神反复高度集中之后，从顶点下坡，才会出现特殊的倦怠。  
这恰好和项北的状态相同。  
他回到原位，待周围工作人员再一次准备好，张嘉明喊了开始。

齐乐天缝针的表情依旧麻木倦怠，比以往任何时刻都倦怠。他缝好最后一针，全身上下的气力仿佛被抽光。他瘫倒在地面，视线中是枝叶的黑影，密不透风，将他包裹起来。只有狭小的缝隙中，看得到几颗星星。那些星星仿佛很近，触手可及一般。他抬起手，使劲抓使劲够，手中却空无一物。  
齐乐天开口，他突然开始唱歌。他唱得根本不成调子，勉强才听得清词。  
仔细辨别，张嘉明才晓得，齐乐天唱——  
在彩虹之上，苍穹的深处，有片摇篮曲中传说的大地。  
在彩虹之上，天蓝云白，你不畏梦想的一些，终将成真。[4]  
项北一直跑一直逃，一直与周围搏斗，才勉强生存下来。他或许在想，如果再来一只猛兽，自己定会葬身此地。可他累了，实在太累，或许什么都不愿再思考，只希望享受片刻的宁静。  
齐乐天唱完，摄影师很适时地拉近镜头，给了齐乐天双眼特写。剧本上没有相关描述，但齐乐天哭了。一滴眼泪在他眼眶中凝住，顺着眼角滑落，融入身下的泥土。  
这是片中项北的第二次眼泪，在张嘉明预料之外，可这个镜头说不定会成为全片最经典的一幕。他安静地等待，等待齐乐天把情绪释放得淋漓尽致，才想起自己是导演，还要说卡。  
张嘉明沉浸在齐乐天的表演中，无法自拔。  
他想为齐乐天喝彩，为他叫好，可他没有。他跑到齐乐天旁边，抱起躺在地上的人，对他说：“小齐，快去休息，这场戏过了。”

那天晚上收工，齐乐天的情绪仍旧像被项北抽空似的。晚饭是张嘉明准备的，他只吃几口，便放下勺子，漱了漱口，躺在了床上。  
齐乐天也只是在床上躺着，仿佛失去魂魄，眼睁开，一动不动。张嘉明问他什么他都不答，给他抹药他也没反应，像是人偶一样，随张嘉明摆弄。  
张嘉明抽空给管月打了个电话，问她晓不晓得齐乐天这情况。她讲齐乐天容易入戏，但没张嘉明说得那么严重。只要他一直拍，就不会有太大问题。对齐乐天来说，出戏很简单，就是跳入另一部戏。  
所以齐乐天儿时接片的频率高得惊人，最红那几年，几乎没一天得闲。  
这些年没戏拍，也不用入戏，更没见他有什么异样。

“那让他休息一阵。”张嘉明对管月讲。  
“嘉明，你傻吗？”管月语气中透出些许无奈，“你知道齐乐天现在片约有多少，又能排到哪一天？当初要我签下他的人是你，难道你不希望他发展好？”  
“我签他，打算让他演我的戏。”  
“是，不过嘉明你想没想过，他演完你的戏之后该怎么办？”  
“接着演我的戏，我接着给他写。”张嘉明说着，从书房里搬过来笔记本电脑，坐回齐乐天身边，打开空白文档。真的要写超级英雄题材？张嘉明挠了挠头，看了身旁的齐乐天一眼。  
“嘉明，你那边几点了，是不是该睡觉了？！”  
张嘉明仔细看了看屏幕一角的时间：“十点多，还不该睡觉。我一般十二点之后睡。”  
“那你发什么白日梦。”  
张嘉明刚打算辩解，手中的电话突然消失了。他低头看，电话已经转到齐乐天手中。齐乐天说了句“等下我跟你联系”，就挂了电话。

齐乐天喃喃地对张嘉明讲“我没关系”，转身就没动静了。他闭上眼，呼吸平稳，像是终于睡着了。  
张嘉明不忍打扰他，为他盖上一角被子，回到屏幕前。张嘉明开始考虑，一部关于超级英雄的电影如何开头才足够吸引人。  
那夜张嘉明是抱着电脑睡着的。半夜他睁开眼，屏幕还在莹莹发亮，文档中一串奇怪的字符。他刚打算瞧瞧齐乐天的状况，手一摸，身边空荡，没有温度，吓得他连忙起身。  
床离窗户近，张嘉明一眼看到齐乐天在楼下院中。齐乐天在抽烟，夜色中只有一丁点火星明灭闪烁，像辽阔孤寂的大海中的灯塔，在月光下如此冷清。  
齐乐天只披一件薄薄的衬衫，后背猫着，脊柱骨节分明。张嘉明回想抚摸对方脊背的触感。齐乐天明明没这么瘦。  
风吹过，抖动一梢枝叶。  
张嘉明推开窗，喊齐乐天冷不冷，齐乐天一点反应也无。明明只有风声。后来他请齐乐天回卧房，齐乐天才在床上待到天明。至于有没有睡着，那双兔子一样通红的眼睛说明一切。

这阵子一同工作的化妆师见齐乐天的样子，也是心疼。她跟齐乐天打趣，说提前备好的兔子眼隐形估计用不到。齐乐天面色苍白，双眼凹陷，同劫后余生的项北是简直一个模子刻出来的。她稍微在他的黑眼圈上抹几笔，脸上蹭些血渍，造型竟然就做完了。  
这场戏的准备倒是快，一早机位就在林边全都搭好。破车也移到指定位置，好在景色都是公路森林，与最初进入的地点并无二致。  
休息了一夜，项北虽然睡不好，可他的伤口总算开始愈合，阳光也总算能给他些勇气。他零碎地捡了些落在地上的物品，接着向前方走去。天渐明，项北视线前方渐渐清晰，隐约看得到路的模样。齐乐天也如剧本中所描述的那样，一瘸一拐，尽可能快地冲出林子。  
他看到了自己坏掉的车。  
齐乐天的表情从难以置信，到讽刺，再到愤怒。他强压怒气，走到车边，用受伤的那只脚反复踹车。项北一定是绝望的。几乎付出生命的代价，到头来一无所获，反而两手空空。  
他颓丧地靠着废旧的道具车，缓缓滑坐在地上。  
发动机的声音应该在此刻插入。齐乐天的表情开始改变。他的眼眉，他的嘴角，他脸上每一块肌肉，甚至他的呼吸，都在传达着一种转变，充满希望。他拖着变得更严重的伤腿，艰难地走到路旁，举起没受伤的手臂。  
朝阳喷薄而出，他在温暖的日光中咧开嘴，满足地笑了。

齐乐天听到张嘉明在喊话，大意他明白，是《孤旅》最后一个镜头拍摄完毕。剧组内一片欢呼庆贺的声音，也有人特地到他身边恭喜他，恭喜他几近完美的演出。  
拍摄完毕。  
剧本上所有的镜头都变成具象，活生生的，不再是纸面上冰冷的文字和描述。从一开始，从最简单的构思开始，一步步，这部影片成为了现在的模样。  
齐乐天听到最熟悉不过的脚步声。他感受到有人握住他始终没放下的手，收进怀中。  
“张老师，我们拍完了？”齐乐天问。  
张嘉明点了点头。  
“要和项北说再见了？”  
“他之后活得一定很幸福。”  
“张老师，我舍不得他离开我。”齐乐天对张嘉明说话，但他一直看着天上，看着比天边更远的地方。那里仿佛是项北的家，是他的过去和未来，也是他最终获得幸福的地方。“张老师，我舍不得……”  
他舍不得结束。这是他和张嘉明合作的影片，从最初诞生直至现在，他一直见证的影片。

齐乐天开拍前曾想，如果这部影片足够长，能拍一辈子多好。他知自己痴人说梦，可他想不到这部片子拍得如此快，比他以往任何一部片子拍得都要快。  
他还没有做好说再见的准备。  
现场有许多人，甚至周正也在。齐乐天仍旁若无人地抱住张嘉明，问他“是不是真的结束了”。  
张嘉明没有正面回答，他告诉齐乐天“你的表现太完美了”，在齐乐天耳边了说许多感谢的话，谢谢他从未放弃自己，谢谢他一路陪自己走过这段孤独的旅程。  
远远看来，他们就像纠缠在一起的两条藤蔓，叶茎相连，扯一处便动全身。  
周正按下快门，他看了看显示屏上的内容，犹豫许久，手指未能落在删除的位置。

这天晚上，全剧组的人一起吃了顿饭，就算作杀青宴，算散伙前的告别。  
他们谈起接下来的计划。有些人打算趁着漫长冬天结束，去享受阳光，也有人打算和家人共享天伦之乐。  
轮到张嘉明，他说在这边休息几日就要回国，回国就开始剪片子。  
问齐乐天，齐乐天则摇了摇头，说还没安排，回去再看经纪人的指示。大家心情都太好，他不愿扫任何一个人的兴致，尤其是张嘉明的兴致。  
前一夜他给管月打了电话，说自己准备接那部浪漫喜剧。管月以为他会继续向前冲，挑战极限，听到他的决定些许吃惊。  
齐乐天解释道，自己接连三个角色都苦大仇深，不是领盒饭就是差点领盒饭，做男主角都得被狼追被虫咬，还要饿得差点吞尸。他想谈谈恋爱，放松心情。而且这部戏眼看着马上就开拍，趁没安排的空档刚好。  
齐乐天讲完，拜托管月帮他做件事。听完，管月便全明白。她告诉齐乐天，这部原作小说也算大IP的项目，刚好是时下最流行的题材，收益不会差。走稳了事业上升期的几部，将来的前途差不了。  
她打趣道，现在的齐乐天，也开始算公司的重点保护对象。  
齐乐天当然高兴。他蛰伏多年，事业总算有了起色。这是自己的事业，最终也只与自己有关。可不能因为张嘉明扔掉了他的本子，否认这些戏，就放弃大好机遇。

第二天上午他们收拾好行李，清空冰箱。回程之前，他们绕路去接了周正。其余几位工作人员都说还有旅行计划，唯独周正在拍摄结束后立刻踏上回国飞机。他说自己离开太久，再不回去恐怕就要被炒鱿鱼。  
张嘉明无奈地对他讲：“你何必千里迢迢地跑来，这里又没你最爱的恋爱戏码。”  
周正心想，这可不一定。他可是看了场说不清道不明的感情大戏。  
至今尚在进行中，还未结局。  
他话锋一转：“不过，我们杂志的网站有这部片子的专栏，点击率和关注率都挺不错。”当然，关于导演、主演的口水战也不少。周正想了想这点，没提。许多太难听的、戳齐乐天脊梁骨的话，都按嘉明公司提出的要求隐藏了。  
张嘉明开车把周正送到机场，陪他办理完登机手续。那个时间机场大厅人稀稀拉拉的，他们的样子再普通不过，毫不惹眼。  
“那就……再见了？”周正后退两步，冲二人挥了挥手。  
张嘉明一副嫌弃的表情，对他讲“快走、快走”，齐乐天听后偏头看对方，讲他“张老师，你脸好臭”。就像那次点餐，那个拥抱，他们的动作和对话太自然。  
周正决定不再提，也就不好说什么。他提醒张嘉明和齐乐天，让他们多注意点。再回国，他们已不比出国之前。  
张嘉明道谢，目送对方进入安检的闸口，越来越远，消失不见。他听到身边的齐乐天如释重负的呼吸声。  
“接下来，只有我们了。”张嘉明讲。  
二人世界，四天三夜。从现在开始，一直到三天后的这个时间，整整七十二个小时，是上天留给自己最后的狂欢。齐乐天想。  
当他们再一次站在此处，一切都会结束。

旅馆景色极佳，房间更是大得惊人。桌上有一束红玫瑰花，一碟小食，里面有起司、饼干，还有甜物。齐乐天从昨晚起一口饭未进，捏起一块巧克力丢进嘴中。嚼了两口，冲张嘉明笑了。出国后他难得露出如此纯粹的笑。  
张嘉明忽然觉得，这里或许真的来对了。  
他晓得，这些天齐乐天饭吃不好，觉也睡不好，常常半夜醒来，就再也睡不着。索性项北也是同样的状态。不过现在拍摄总算结束，他希望齐乐天至少能开心点，恢复成原来的齐乐天。  
齐乐天扑到床上，陷进柔软的垫子中，一起一伏，活像玩蹦床的顽童。据说这里高档次的房间，可以直接引几眼不同的温泉水进浴缸，要泡温泉根本无需出房门。  
就连那大得能翻来覆去的浴缸，都是心的形状。  
齐乐天一件接一件脱了衣服，脱得精光，踏入浴缸里。他坐在里面，勾了勾手指，让张嘉明也进来。说完，他拧开金色的阀门，乳白色的水注入浴缸中。  
脚趾刚碰到泉水，齐乐天突然被烫了一下，烫得大叫，连滚带爬跌出浴缸，丝毫没有方才的霸气。  
张嘉明就站在旁边，一直笑他，笑弯了腰。齐乐天也是有趣，吃饭怎么烫都不怕，洗澡却怕热怕得很。

待水注满浴缸，张嘉明试了试温度，撩了一捧水，泼到齐乐天身上。齐乐天又被烫得退了两步，他没办法，喊齐乐天坐在浴缸边，手蘸泉水，一方一寸，为齐乐天擦湿皮肤，让对方渐渐适应这份热度。  
可齐乐天觉得，张嘉明的手比乳白色的泉水还热还烫。  
替齐乐天擦身的时候，张嘉明问他想去哪里转。他说这附近有个植物园，薯片厂，有街头游戏机，有旋转马车之类的舒缓的娱乐设施，还有什么白浪栈道探险，是在水间林中欣赏自然风光的徒步项目。介绍完，张嘉明突然想起什么，对齐乐天补充道：“我猜你应该也不想在林中徒步了。”  
齐乐天想说无所谓，自己去哪里都行。或者说，自己哪里都不必去。  
只要身边有张嘉明，下地狱他也甘愿。

这些动人的话，齐乐天都没来得及对张嘉明讲。  
张嘉明一遍遍问他有没有适应水的温度，手上动作也越发温柔，甚至变得暧昧。齐乐天当然明白对方意思。所谓的半岁生日过后，他们根本再没做过。齐乐天当然也想要。他小声说了句“没问题”，张嘉明就连拖带拽把他拖下水。  
这回张嘉明抽插速度根本不快，偶尔会挤入泉水，烫得齐乐天内壁发颤。齐乐天有种错觉，有种张嘉明身体就是那样炽热的错觉。他接近了张嘉明，张嘉明就会如火融冰，让他变得不再像自己。  
他们做得不激烈，张嘉明也只射了一次就停下来。做完之后张嘉明直接把套子扔在一旁，搂着齐乐天泡澡。  
浴室有整套的娱乐系统，可以点节目，也可以叫房间服务。他们看了许多电影，叫了许多三明治，便不愿再离开这温暖乡。张嘉明笑齐乐天，说他开始怕烫，不敢进浴缸。一陷进来可好，拔也拔不出去。他看齐乐天皮肤泡皱，像是化成了水，融入眼前的山川河流，变成美景。  
变成最美的风景。  
张嘉明不再觉得大好日光只待在室内是一种浪费。

二人在温泉水中食髓知味，这些天真的没有踏出房门半步，吃饭叫房间服务，打扫也一概谢绝，真的成就了近乎封闭的二人世界。  
直到次日要登上回国飞机，齐乐天才想起，给熟人们的礼物，父母要的保健品，一样都还没买。他惊得从浴缸里蹦出来，站都站不稳，跑了几下险些跌倒，像刚刚学会走路的幼鹿。  
张嘉明情况也好不了多少，终于轮到他自嘲，说二人拍完电影像被抽走了魂，一点力气都不剩，像两个老头子，只有互相搀扶才能好好走路。  
齐乐天听了他的话，问他，到了老头子的年纪，他们还会不会在一起。  
张嘉明答，肯定不会。那时候齐乐天早已有固定伴侣，而自己应该还是一个人。见齐乐天听后待在原地，不说话也不动，张嘉明催促他快些，晚上至少要正经吃顿饭，还要收拾行李。  
齐乐天乖乖跟了过去。  
他刚刚绞尽脑汁思考能让时间停下来的办法，他找不到。

旅馆附近是著名的旅游区，特产、纪念品与日常购物很方便，价位不算太夸张，齐乐天所需全部买齐。结完账，齐乐天拎着几个大兜小兜很是累人，张嘉明就顺手接过一半。张嘉明要买的东西很少，最沉的是宋亚天千叮咛万嘱咐的一瓶枫糖浆。  
买好东西，放回房间，张嘉明拿相机冲齐乐天晃了晃，问他要不要出去转。  
齐乐天找不到理由说不好。和张嘉明在一起，张嘉明也开心，对他来说是最好的。  
旅馆坐落在山上，由一座古老的城堡改造。他们从旅馆背面出门，下了山，就是河边。河边比城堡周围安静许多，当然也略显荒芜。一面是断壁，另一面是滚涌的河。风吹浪起，所有秘密仿佛都可与之诉说，让它带走。  
他们并肩走在河边，再普通不过。他们聊拍摄的心得，聊这部戏，张嘉明也问齐乐天，有些画面在他眼中应该是什么模样。  
齐乐天想了半天，对张嘉明讲，那场自己唱歌的戏，天上的星星应该很美。  
张嘉明笑着告诉齐乐天，最美的其实是他的眼睛。  
齐乐天突然觉得特别热，热得没法站在张嘉明身边。他像没头苍蝇似的在附近转了几圈，刚好看到那家店的招牌，便对张嘉明讲自己要请他吃冰激凌。  
他们刚到这里来，被偷拍，齐乐天害怕得不行，张嘉明就买了这个牌子的冰激凌安慰他。齐乐天不记得这家店在国内有分店，现在不吃，就不知几时有机会。  
他希望能记住那味道，记一辈子。

不一会儿，齐乐天举着两个硕大的甜筒走过来。他递给张嘉明一个，还没松手，就对着另一个张大嘴吞下去。天还不算太暖，他们又在河边吹风，一口下去齐乐天的脸皱得奇形怪状。憋了好一会儿，他才喘匀气，抬起头就撞到张嘉明的脸。张嘉明好像比刚才离他近了点，似笑非笑地看着他，那表情活像在看戏。齐乐天又感觉一阵燥热。他摆正表情，站直，才发现张嘉明那只冰激凌被太阳晒化了。张嘉明似乎没注意，深褐色的汁水顺他手掌向下淌，淌进袖口。齐乐天知他不喜甜，特地点可可脂含量最高的黑巧冰激凌，希望他至少能尝一口。  
齐乐天觉得，黏在张嘉明手上的化掉的黑巧冰激凌，一定很甜。  
他神使鬼差地抓住张嘉明的手腕，舔了舔。确实很甜。比他手里那支草莓起司蛋糕口味的都要甜。  
齐乐天还没意识到自己做了什么。他只见张嘉明猛地抽回手，打翻了手里的甜筒，在白色的石路上留下一圈黑渍。  
“你干什么！”  
“化了。”齐乐天指着张嘉明被巧克力汤沾污的袖口。  
“你说句话不行？！之前的事都忘了？万一还有人在拍怎么办！”  
午后四、五点的河边，除了少数慢跑的人和悠闲的水鸟，几乎看不到什么人影，而且周正早已回国，他亲自看对方过安检，在玻璃门那头冲他们挥手道别，所以齐乐天压根没考虑到有人可能偷拍的情况。  
可是既然周正能追来，难保不会有别人也做同样的事。  
或许阳光太灼人，或许天蓝水清，也或许张嘉明眼睛太好看，他才忘乎所以。

本来伤口在自己身上，稍微愈合些就忘了疼，还要别人提醒才记起。齐乐天低下头，打算认错，可无论怎么说，话语的力量都显得太过苍白。  
他不知道怎么面对张嘉明才好。自己因为爱一时慌神，居然忘记了小心翼翼。  
齐乐天的脸几乎要烧着。  
“你衣服脏了，先回去换一件。”  
说着，张嘉明解开围在腰间的衬衫，盖在他的头顶。  
明亮的世界变得昏暗，也变得温柔起来。齐乐天清楚，张嘉明这样做完全是出于谨慎，出于对影片的责任，他也明白了，张嘉明为何有如此多的风流情史。  
张嘉明那么好，好得齐乐天想要独占，不想与世间任何人分享。  
一瞬间，齐乐天甚至觉得，和张嘉明一起拍一辈子戏，只拍张嘉明的戏，也不是不可以。  
齐乐天才发觉，爱是焦躁，是冲动，也是疯狂。爱如此令人惶恐，他的理智几乎丧失殆尽。

张嘉明拉起齐乐天，往旅馆方向跑。那段路不长，可齐乐天心跳太快，跑得气喘吁吁。他发现张嘉明的动作太用力，攥得他生疼。  
一路上，二人未曾停歇。直到张嘉明重重地甩上门，齐乐天才得以喘息。  
张嘉明脸上有担忧，有气愤，更多的是失望。  
那是齐乐天最不愿意见到的表情。  
“你可以为事业演任何本子，为什么不能自己小心！你到底打算怎么办！”  
“我想成为更好的演员，演很多戏，演一辈子，演到我动不了。”齐乐天脱口而出。  
“那刚才怎么一回事？”  
“我没忍住。”齐乐天觉得自己从未癫狂至此，也从未冷静至此。  
“什么？”  
“你的眼睛更好看。我想亲你，没忍住。”  
两句话，说得张嘉明彻底没了脾气。他被齐乐天讲得无言以对，只得无奈提醒他下次注意。  
齐乐天连忙点头。他靠近张嘉明，在距离张嘉明只有一步之遥的地方停下来，又后退一点，怯生生地问张嘉明：“张老师，我现在可以亲你了吗？”  
张嘉明似乎是跑累了。他坐回床上，示意齐乐天随意。

齐乐天欺身上前，双手支在张嘉明身旁，碰触他的嘴。齐乐天的吻那样急迫，又浅尝辄止。他脱掉自己的衬衫甩到一旁，奋不顾身向前，逼得张嘉明不得不向后仰，躺在床上。他跨坐在张嘉明两侧，捧着张嘉明的脸，细细亲吻过他的额头、他的眉梢、他的眼、他的鼻尖、他的嘴角，那么纯粹，几乎没一丁点情欲。  
张嘉明从没见过齐乐天这种模样，这种急切留住逝去的珍宝的模样。他想回应齐乐天，却被齐乐天阻止。  
齐乐天从床头抓起一条领带，用身体压住张嘉明的手。他几乎语无伦次，让张嘉明别动，自己来，他又让张嘉明别说话，让张嘉明相信自己绝不会伤害他。齐乐天慌乱地亲着对方的嘴，把张嘉明两只手揽入怀中，费了好大功夫才松开。  
他用领带捆住了张嘉明的双手。  
齐乐天满面通红，胸口也蹭红了，眼角也是。他的刘海被汗水打湿，黏在额头上，样子分外狼狈。  
不知谁是主动的人，谁才是那个被动的。  
张嘉明自始至终没反抗。齐乐天做完全套动作，他才喊齐乐天松开领带。齐乐天头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，来回摆，就是不肯看张嘉明。张嘉明呵斥他，让他直视自己，齐乐天实在没办法，拽过旁边的衬衫，盖住了张嘉明的眼睛。

张嘉明不适应这样的玩法。他让齐乐天掀开衬衫，说自己想看齐乐天欲海潮生的脸。  
齐乐天视若无睹。他又开始亲张嘉明，亲张嘉明的脖颈，在耳根、在发梢刚好遮不住的位置反复吸吮，在对方身体上打自己的烙印。他撩起张嘉明的上衣，舔张嘉明胸口时，张嘉明终于安静下来，呼吸急促。他趁势向下，轻轻蹭过张嘉明的腹肌，啃咬对方的耻骨。  
齐乐天清晰地感觉到身下有东西顶到自己。宽松的裤子也拦不住张嘉明的性器勃发而出。  
齐乐天解开张嘉明的裤链，从内裤中解放对方的性器，一口含在嘴里。  
他这才知道，平时张嘉明为他口交是怎样的感觉。味道咸腥，嘴也酸，绝对算不上享受。  
可他知自己还是勃起了，下半身涨得发硬。他起身蹬掉裤子，又俯下身，一边帮张嘉明口交，一边上下撸动自己的性器。张嘉明平时连他后穴也照顾到，让他享受前后夹击的双重快感，让他意乱情迷，心甘情愿成为情欲的俘虏。  
每每那种时刻，齐乐天总会生出错觉，生出自己被张嘉明爱着的错觉。  
只是对方还无动于衷，自己早已动情太深。  
张嘉明从他的神坛上走下，无比真实。他知张嘉明的好，张嘉明的情，张嘉明的伤和痛，知他一切忧愁。这个人也懂他一切，知他一切，对他好，照顾他，欣赏他。张嘉明成为身边活生生的凡体肉胎，有七情六欲，会笑会怒会伤心，也会哭。有血有肉，如此真实。  
不知是对方的几句鼓励，是狭窄屋中那一盅冰糖雪梨，是道具之间不像样的亲吻，还是多年之前在片场第一次有人对自己伸出手。齐乐天根本找不回自己爱上张嘉明的那个瞬间。这段感情太久太远，刻在他骨子里，他没办法生生扒去，从生命中剔除。他只好用理智告诫自己，不要接近不要碰触。  
理智坚持到此刻，终于也缴械投降。

齐乐天从床头摸到一只润滑剂，居然是黑巧克力味道。他松嘴，将润滑剂对准自己的后穴，挤进去半管，身体都被填满。他把溢出的那些抹在张嘉明高挺的性器上，掰开自己的臀瓣，对准对方性器的位置，张开腿。  
没有经过扩张的后穴太紧，即使有润滑剂作用，进入的过程也稍困难。这对他们都是甜蜜的折磨。齐乐天感觉得到，张嘉明在向上挺腰，可他以为自己身体要被撕裂，被对方的肉刃一劈为二。他狠了狠心，硬是坐了下去。  
张嘉明倒吸一口气，齐乐天也没忍住喊出了声音。他稍等片刻，等自己适应了张嘉明留在体内的热度，才缓缓上下抽动。  
张嘉明看不到，也动不了，可他性器还是在齐乐天身体里胀大几分。张嘉明哑着嗓子让齐乐天动作快点，让他自己动，动的时候可以掐自己右边的乳头，那里是齐乐天身上异常敏感的地方。  
或许世界上再不会有人比张嘉明更了解自己。齐乐天怎么舍得放手，怎么舍得结束。  
他舍不得迎来明天。  
齐乐天张开口，嘴边是那三个快要在心中腐烂的字。他对张嘉明做口型，做我爱你的口型，一遍又一遍，悄无声息。  
天渐暗，星星露出踪影。张嘉明在他心上捅了个洞，漏进风声，鼓胀起来，涨满了说不出声的爱与情。

齐乐天动身体的速度不快，张嘉明怎么满足得了。他疯了一样想看齐乐天，想看到齐乐天被情欲沾染的表情。他眼里能感受到的光越来越暗，他也知天色渐晚。他对齐乐天说了几次，齐乐天都不肯移开衬衫。  
被剥夺了视觉，其它感官更加敏感。他甚至感觉得到齐乐天的吐息与原来都不一样，那么轻微，仿佛藏着什么，生怕泄露。  
张嘉明尽力摆头，严实的衬衫终于移开，露出一丝狭窄的缝隙。  
齐乐天一只手撑着他的身体，另一只照他的指导，抠弄自己的乳头。齐乐天的性器随着身体上下摆，显然也无法满足。张嘉明把手伸直，刚好包裹住对方的性器。他翻动手指，擦过对方性器上的经络，来回抠弄齐乐天的马眼。骑在自己身上的人，下半身沾满了润滑剂，像一层真的巧克力，显得异常可口。  
张嘉明又让齐乐天放开他，说即使捆着他骑了他，他也有办法让齐乐天求饶。  
那是当然啊，齐乐天想，自己的性器被别人握在手里，一下就更硬了。齐乐天眼角垂下来，略带迷茫，样子那么无辜，张嘉明都舍不得再欺负他，便好声好气跟齐乐天讲，让齐乐天解开他的手。

齐乐天也晓得，该说的都说了，想表达的也全都任性地做了出来。他腰酸得不行，几乎撑不住，解开张嘉明的手，腰就软了，趴倒在张嘉明身上，只有下半身能勉强抬起落下。  
重获自由的张嘉明握着齐乐天的腰，用蛮力往自己身上压，身上安静的人又出了声。他不想给齐乐天逃开的机会。  
肉体摩擦带出水声，越来越响。张嘉明那么用力，刻意去找齐乐天身体深处最敏感的部位，重重碾过。他想给对方无上的欢愉。  
齐乐天抱住了他，抱得特别紧，远处看他们就是一个整体，无法分离。张嘉明射在齐乐天身体里，齐乐天也没起身。他只说让自己再待一会儿，就这样安静地不动了。  
半晌，张嘉明感觉到胸口一片温热的潮湿。他不知那是齐乐天的汗，还是别的什么。

齐乐天那晚睡得不踏实。不管身体多累，他总是很快就醒了，好像很怕这一夜过去太快。他辗转反侧，动作又不敢很大，生怕影响张嘉明休息。齐乐天见外面天色稍微透亮了些，索性起床。他悄悄掀开被子，踮脚下床，从地上捡了一件看起来像大衣的衣服，就去房间的阳台了。他看了看手机，原来还不到四点，天上还看得到星星。  
这片夜空特别像他记忆中儿时的夜空，现在反而看不到了。他抬起头，来回搜寻，视线最后停在一颗显眼的星星上。  
“那颗看起来很亮的，其实是对双星。”齐乐天突然想起有个人对他说过，“因为他们离得太近了，从地球上看，才是个明亮的整体。”  
那之后齐乐天做了件现在他自己看起来特别傻的事情。每次想起来，他都想笑。结果这次一开口，却咳得惊天动地。

纬度高的地方，入夏后午夜的寒气很重。齐乐天昨晚太累，再怎么兴奋，身体难免感觉不适。他打算喝两口酒，再回房间睡会儿。毕竟等下就要回国了，这种状态上飞机简直是活受罪。  
“笑什么，这么高兴。”  
齐乐天循声回头，张嘉明只穿一条内裤站在他身后。他再看看自己身上的衬衫，大了点，原来是张嘉明的。  
“张老师怎么起这么早？”  
“醒了以后找不到你，就起来了。”  
“我一直没睡安稳，怕吵到你，就自己过来透透气。”  
“睡不着还这么高兴。”张嘉明勾了勾齐乐天上翘的嘴角。  
“我想起小时候做过的傻事。”  
“什么？”

“记得我十几岁的时候吧，总信些杂七杂八的东西。那时候有个故事特别流行，就是给恋人摘个星星什么的。有些人很贼，趁机推出什么为你和你心爱的人领养一颗星星之类的活动，说是用星星承载爱情，天长地久。那时候还没有现在这些网站们，只要捐个几十刀就可以为天知道存不存在的星星署上自己的名字，原来那些东西还好贵的。刚好那时候我暗恋着一个人，就被剧组成员说得头脑发热，托人找了好久，最后领来一对双联星，据说春夏之交能在北半球的天空中看到。你也知道，双联星互相受彼此引力的牵引，永远不会分开，不会离太远。我特别开心，觉得大概自己的暗恋怎么都能有结果了。”  
“后来有结果了？”  
齐乐天偏过头，视线和张嘉明对上：“我也不知道算不算有结果。”  
“那这事儿真挺可笑的。折腾半天一场空，开始何必还要浪费时间和精力。以后别把心思放在那些东西上面……”  
“可我现在还爱着那个人。”齐乐天说，“那时候我暗恋的人，现在我还爱他。”

周围寂静无声，连鸟叫都没有。齐乐天本来声音不大，但字字句句敲响在张嘉明耳边，振聋发聩。原来眼前的人接近自己，和原本那些并没有什么不同，都为了一样的目的，为了拍一部自己的电影。不管路途远近，他总算也达到了。  
齐乐天有了爱的人，和自己无关。张嘉明记得齐乐天偶尔提过，还提过为那个人纹了刺青，在脚踝位置，是个“日”字。每次欢爱之时，张嘉明总能看得到。他想剜去那块皮肤，想替对方洗掉，想告诉齐乐天不要再与过往纠结沉迷。  
原来齐乐天也是那种人。他可以心里爱着一个人，再去和另外一个人上床。  
人类所谓的爱情，当真如此可笑。  
他看着齐乐天，脸上的表情藏在暗影里，齐乐天根本看不透，却感觉身上阵阵发冷。

“我、我先回去睡了，张老师，吵醒你……不好意思……”  
张嘉明没让齐乐天把话说完。他用身体把齐乐天逼到墙边，凑上去，堵住了对方的嘴。  
齐乐天被吻得喘不过气，头脑发晕，熟悉冰凉的触感爬过他的身体。  
张嘉明一只手压在齐乐天的胸口，另一只从内裤伸进去，转到后面，手指顺着臀缝下滑，抵到不久前完全接纳了他的部位。那里还很软，两根手指很容易就埋了进去，温热的触感本能地让张嘉明速度加快。  
“不要了……”齐乐天的声音染上情欲。  
张嘉明加快速度，两根手指换成三根，在齐乐天的后穴里曲伸，每次都抵在最敏感的位置。  
他还没进去，齐乐天便难以忍耐：“张老师……我不要了，太深了……”  
张嘉明根本不听他，执意抽出手指，换成更粗大的部位，插进齐乐天的身体。  
齐乐天被操得受不了，很快射出来。张嘉明仍不知疲倦地干他，让他有点疼，他也不知道是哪里疼，只想找点安慰。他想摸张嘉明的脸，被张嘉明拽住，压在墙上。他想亲张嘉明，发觉对方的脸即使那么近，他也亲不到。他被压在墙上做了一次，最后这种情况还是高潮了。他以为这就结束，没想对方把他拖回房间，按进床里接着干。他不记得自己射了几次，也不记得张嘉明几时停下，他只记得合眼前，远方天光，新的一日悄悄拉开序幕。  
那是提醒他一切结束的钟声。

第二天齐乐天身体里还残留着张嘉明带来的触感，仿佛张嘉明还在他身体里，逼他高潮。若放平时，张嘉明肯定笑他眼红得像兔子，可今天他没有。他什么都没看到。  
在候机室二人坐同一桌，除了开始张嘉明为齐乐天拿了些零食，齐乐天说谢谢，二人就再没交流。张嘉明一直在看书，齐乐天也是。这两本书讲同一位电影人的事。一本是那位导演的访谈录，另一本是业界的权威学者研究那位导演和他的缪斯之间的爱恨情仇。  
他们原本有那么多话题可聊，有那么多话可讲。现在碰到二人都感兴趣的话题，他们却一句都没讲。  
飞机上齐乐天腰一直疼，头也疼，拍片时期的压力没能溶解在那片青山绿水中。它们在昨天夜晚全回来了，回到齐乐天的身体里，一并释放无处遁逃。齐乐天睡了醒醒了睡，把当初计划要看的电影全都抛之脑后。  
齐乐天的身体随气浪起伏，如坠波中。他以为自己是一条鱼，天空就是海，一条鲸鱼顶着水鸟从他身边游过。他想抓住鲸鱼，一起游进海里。  
十几个钟头后，他又感受到呼吸了二十几年的空气。景城的阳光一样炽热灿烂，天和地也都是一样的颜色。景城马路宽阔，城中烟火万家，连甍接栋，尽是热闹喧嚣。这里与那座安静的城市，那条安静的河，那片只有两个人的森林不一样，时刻提醒齐乐天，这里已经是国内，是他脚踏实地的生活。  
而间隔整个太平洋的那片理想乡，或许是他再也回不去的地方。


	6. 别离

来接机的人照例是田一川和宋亚天。田一川说他们回国的时间被人知道，机场大厅内有齐乐天的粉丝来接机，所以机场特地为他们开了VIP通道。  
田一川猜二人肯定早就累了，便不打算让齐乐天今天感受他逐渐回归的人气。况且他第二天还有事情要办。  
因为那样一部惨兮兮的片子重新回到公众视线，齐乐天着实没能想到。  
彼时他不过需要一口饭吃而已。

飞机降落时已是下班高峰时段，田一川问他们要不要先吃饭，避过这段时间再回住处。他一回头，坐在后排的两个人全都睡着，头靠头手拉手，仿佛连体并生。他不知二人关系发展到怎样地步，他只求不要影响二人的事业。在上升期出差池，一步走错，可能连重新再来的机会也会丢掉。  
宋亚天看出田一川的担忧，要他别担心。张嘉明和齐乐天都不是只顾爱不顾事业的人，他们自己都有分寸。田一川想了想，也对，这两个人都苦了太久，没理由在好起来后再闹出差池，功亏一篑。

到二人破旧的住所，夜色已深。车一停，张嘉明先醒了过来。他面容枯槁，双眼凹陷，简直比他十六岁的时候独自跑回国内的模样还惨。张嘉明看到眼前这贫民窟一般的陋房，跟齐乐天讲：“起床，我们到家了。”  
田一川帮忙将行李各归各位，然后提醒他们这些天收拾下个人物品。新的公寓已经为他们找好了，那一片相当于嘉明公司的宿舍，安全条件比这里好太多。应齐乐天的要求，二人公寓仍然相邻，他们可以继续做邻居。  
末了田一川提醒齐乐天，他要求预约的事情，为他约到了明早第一个，早晨莎莎会来通知他。  
“他什么事情，这么要紧？”张嘉明随口问。  
“痱子。”  
张嘉明看了看齐乐天光滑细腻的手臂，摇了摇头，不知他们葫芦里卖什么药，不打算再追问。他困极了，只想找个地方快快睡去。

翌日清晨，莎莎准时敲开齐乐天的门。齐乐天似乎早就准备好了，穿白色恤衫和洗旧的牛仔裤，戴帽子墨镜，和项北的造型如出一辙，扔到人堆里毫不起眼。  
她见齐乐天面颊凹陷下去，瘦得快没人形，担心地问了句：“回国以后也不行吗？”  
“时差还没调过来。”  
“你看，我准备了好多早餐，”莎莎举起手里比她脸大好多的袋子，“都是些清淡的，你稍微吃两口。”  
齐乐天看出莎莎脸上的担忧，不忍对方再露出这样的表情。他拿出一袋豆浆，剩下的全部挂在张嘉明的门把上。然后他示意，让莎莎带他上车。  
车后座已经有两个人，开车的是管月，莎莎坐在两位彪形大汉中间，快没了人影。  
齐乐天见到管月，一直悬着的一颗心终于放了下来。他跟管月讲张嘉明的山头，讲周正去后的惊险情况，还有张嘉明带他去看的话剧多么扣人心弦。他讲个不停，甚至忘记他手里的早餐。  
管月在旁静静听着，从头到尾也没插一句话。她发觉齐乐天语速慢下来，思路也没方才清晰，便跟他讲：“乐天，累了就休息吧，不用勉强说什么，姐都懂。”  
“管姐，原来你注意到了。”  
“你拍《孤旅》太辛苦，接一部轻松的戏也是好事。”管月说，“谈谈恋爱，说不定能吸引好多小姑娘小情侣的粉丝。再往后的事情不着急，一步步慢慢来。”  
齐乐天应着，疲惫地靠在副驾驶位上。管月偏过头，发现齐乐天墨镜下的双眼通红。

抵达目的地，管月下到地下停车场。后排两个人站到齐乐天身旁，保护他走楼梯，上到五层，推开门右转，门口牌子上写着“叶清扬心理诊疗所”。  
门是开着的。齐乐天向两位保镖道谢，示意他们在门外休息区等候。  
迎接齐乐天的是一位温婉的女性，个子不高，看上去和几年前的模样没有太大分别。  
齐乐天与她握了握手，随她走到诊疗室。他摘下墨镜，看到宽大的躺椅，指着问对方：“叶医生，你换了椅子。”  
“对，它放平可以躺，也可以坐，很舒服。”  
齐乐天就势坐上去，轻车熟路。他坐定，跟对方打招呼：“叶医生，好久不见。”  
“今天为什么到我这里来？”对方柔声细语地讲。  
齐乐天说：“我最近睡不着，胃口也不好。我……我还看到了鲸鱼。”  
“那你最近有没有非常在意，或者让你不开心的事情？情绪呢？会不会低落，做事提不起劲？”  
“做事提不起劲倒没有。不过，我很在意我演过的一个角色。”齐乐天答。  
“为什么在意那个角色？”  
“那个角色里有我的一部分，有我爱的人的一部分，我感觉，那像我们两个人共同的产物，我不想放手。可我必须放手，因为戏已经拍完了。我马上就要拍下一部戏，忘不了那个角色，会影响我接下来的工作。”齐乐天把脸埋进手中，面色痛苦。  
“不能出戏，是因为角色本身，还是因为那个你爱的人？”

听了叶医生的问题，齐乐天犹豫半晌，才回答：“那个人，我之前跟你提到过。那个导演，我很爱他。我现在已经没有办法控制对他的感情，我没办法对他表白。他已经拒绝了我许多次，没必要让他再拒绝我一次。甚至我跟他提起恋爱提起感情，他都非常厌恶。在回国之前，我不小心提到了我爱的人，但我没说明是谁。他当时非常生气……非常非常生气，我更是什么都不敢讲。”  
“所以你才舍不得忘记那个角色。”  
“对。不过他又跟我说，希望以后可以一直跟我拍电影，让我只拍他的电影。我特别开心，也很害怕。这样子不正常，作为演员来说百害而无一利。他这个人其实一旦认定了什么，都非常认真，而且很有耐性，肯吃苦，所以我害怕，最后坚持不住的是我。”  
“好的，我都明白了。现在我能给你的建议就是，放松一段时间，不要工作。”  
“不可能。”齐乐天立答。  
“那好，我会给你开一些帕罗西汀缓解你的症状。不过，鉴于你的抑郁病史，我需要知道你家人的电话。万一你出现过激行为，我必须要通知他们。”  
“你知道我经纪人还有我助理的电话。”  
“她们和你住在一起吗？”  
“不，”齐乐天摇摇头，“我自己一个人住。”  
“那你的邻居，或者周围有什么平时交际比较多的人？”见齐乐天面色犹豫，叶清扬继续讲，“乐天，这关乎到你生命的安危，请认真对待。”  
“那个人，我爱的那个人。他是我的邻居。我们偶尔一起住。”  
“你可以向我提供他的联系方式吗？”  
齐乐天接过对方递来的纸和笔，在上面写下张嘉明，又写下一串早已烂熟于心的数字。

问诊结束，管月带齐乐天去新片的试装现场。片子马上就要开拍，全剧组都在等他回国，留给他的时间不算多。他说没问题，剧本他都看过，试好装可以直接排练。他说完把药方递给了莎莎。  
从后视镜看，莎莎脸上写的全是担忧。管月也歉疚地对齐乐天讲，如果打算在业界长久走下去，唯独现在不能休息。  
道理齐乐天当然明白，他反过来宽慰别人，告诉她们无需为自己担心。  
接下来这部戏对他来说难度很小。他演的角色失忆了，被事业得意感情失意的女性捡回家，那个人给他饭吃，给他栖息之所。他便安慰她，照顾她，为她做饭替她解忧，抚平她情伤，也为她赶走不靠谱的追求者。即使身边不乏追求者，他的感情从头到尾坚定不移，眼中心中只有那一人。  
管月对他讲，深情款款又多金的男人，是永不过时的流行款。先前他演过相似的角色，这回刚好巩固形象。  
所以这个角色对齐乐天没有丝毫难度。深情款款，会安慰人，还会做饭，简直为他量身打造。  
他只需要在戏里全心全意爱一个人，掏心掏肺。  
那种感觉他再明白不过。  
齐乐天简直讲不出一个不好。

二人还没聊太久，管月的电话便响了，来电者是张嘉明。张嘉明问她齐乐天的情况，问她齐乐天的皮肤状况是不是真那么糟。  
张嘉明话说得钉是钉铆是铆，惹得齐乐天禁不住发笑。齐乐天声音并不大，却被张嘉明捕捉到。他问齐乐天等下有没有时间。  
齐乐天告诉张嘉明自己要去试装，之后还要和剧组人员碰面。  
张嘉明说，要带齐乐天去《远大前程》的全球首映礼。语气中，总有些可惜。  
听了这句话，管月噗嗤一笑。她的老板特地为心爱的人准备一场小型全球首映礼，只请了亲朋好友，请柬长得活像喜帖。管月也收到了，不过她一早就说不能参加，她可不愿做电灯泡。她劝张嘉明也拒绝掉，将这场特殊的首映礼留给二人。  
张嘉明说晚了，已经有人来接他。说完，他便挂了电话。  
宋亚天难得穿得一本正经，打领带，身上总算不是第一次参加首映礼不合身的西装。他拽张嘉明向外走，走向陋巷旁停着的加长林肯，引起不少人驻足围观。张嘉明笑宋亚天太任性，宋亚天满不在乎，说反正他和齐乐天马上就要搬走。  
不知为什么，张嘉明险些脱口而出，即使不搬也没关系。

张嘉明本以为所谓全球首映礼不过是亲朋之间的内部放映会，结果田一川居然做足派头，在剧院门口拉了警戒线，铺了一条直通内部的红毯。  
这架势，第二天怎么可能上不了娱乐版头条。张嘉明想，田一川这是摆明要告诉世人些事实。至于是什么，任君猜测。他再抬头看，宋亚天已独自一人走出好远，那么迫不及待。  
进入剧场，宋亚天见有人回过头，手臂摆来摆去，喊他“小叔叔”，即刻冲淡了紧张的气氛。  
田腾飞起身，主动将身下最棒的位置让给宋亚天，说是专门为他保留。而后拽着张嘉明向后跑，躲到最后一排的位置。  
不消片刻，剧场灯光转暗，大幕拉起，聚光灯打在一个人身上。  
田一川从后台走来，一本正经地说：“女士们，先生们，大家上午好。这里是《远大前程》全球首映式的现场。我是今天的主持人田一川，我们的来宾，是本部影片的导演兼编剧宋亚天先生，还有他的两位朋友。”  
“张导，瞧，咱们居然成了两位朋友。”田腾飞撇了撇嘴，十足不满。  
田一川倒是没有再多讲一句。他在宋亚天身旁坐定，影片便开始放映。  
那个故事，在座几人都见过，也都了解。剧情并没太多可惊讶的地方，风格也是宋亚天惯有的。坐在剧场中央的二人偶尔交流两句，举动亲密，旁若无人，又如此自然。  
张嘉明想评价些什么，张口来了句“小齐”，偏过头才发现身旁不是他所呼唤之人。好在田腾飞看得太认真仔细，根本没听到张嘉明的话。  
张嘉明突然觉得有点闷。

两个多钟头的电影很快过去。片尾出现时，场内几个人为宋亚天鼓掌。田家人交口称赞他的片子与原来不同，就连苛责的张嘉明也没挑太多毛病。他们一起吃了中饭，各做各事，田一川便带宋亚天回了公司。今天天气太好，宋亚天也高兴，田一川打算处理完公事后回家，余下的时光和宋亚天待在一起。做什么都好，只要和对方一起。  
田一川效率极高，眼见事情快处理完，办公室电话突然响起：“田董，有人找。”是田一川的秘书。  
对方的声音在电话里听起来不太对。田一川翻了翻日历，今天只有宋亚天的《远大前程》首映一项安排。秘书本不应打扰他。  
“有急事？”  
“我不知道他打算干什么。不过，您……您最好见一下。”  
“到底是谁？”田一川声音挺着急。  
对方显然被吓怕，结结巴巴地讲：“令……令郎……是令郎找您。”  
宋亚天听到这词，嗖地站起来，俯身贴到电话旁，一个字都不肯放过。他逼着田一川的秘书重复一遍，得到的答案依旧。  
“你有个儿子？”宋亚天问田一川，语不成调。听出宋亚天语气不对，秘书小姐连忙问，需不需要自己叫保安请走对方。  
田一川倒好奇起来，自己哪凭空冒出个儿子来。他更是想见见那个人。“叫他上来！”说完，田一川立挂电话。

虽这么说，田一川更挂记宋亚天的状况。对方已讲不出什么话，靠在墙边，脸上表情风云变化。一下是看好戏看笑话的模样，一下又是撸起袖子马上就能干架的样子。  
他站起来握住宋亚天冰凉的手，额头抵住宋亚天，劝慰对方别担心，自己的真爱有且只有一个人，这辈子再也不会改变。  
宋亚天听了这话怪害羞，反过来安慰田一川，让田一川对孩子好点，无论对方决定如何，他都支持这个决定。  
电梯门响，匆忙的脚步声此起彼伏。田一川立即直身站定，整平衣衫。  
秘书小姐敲了敲门，说“人到了”，田一川示意对方进来，秘书小姐便侧身推开门。跟在她身后的人展开双臂，几乎扑上去，抱住了田一川。他用英文对田一川说：“嘿，你就是我的生父？”  
田一川看到对方模样吃了一惊：个头不矮，年纪也不小，看上去不比宋亚天年轻，甚至可以说同龄。眼前的人，从头到脚哪里都不像自己。不过那双眼睛，田一川分外笃定，他在两个人脸上见到过。  
宋亚天也看得出这人像谁，表情转为彻头彻尾的惊讶，连说了好几个不可能。  
他从没见过第二个人长得那么像张嘉明。尤其是那双眼睛。

宋亚天一直觉得，张嘉明脸上最标致的就是他的眼睛，风流勾人，却冷若霜，保不准下刀子的那种。他又仔细看了看眼前人，那双眼眸外形轮廓虽和张嘉明相同，可深处是平静的。  
表面越是平静，内里越波澜万丈。  
宋亚天想了想就害怕，往田一川身边靠了靠，抓住田一川的手。  
田一川问那人名字，他答自己叫亚历山大·张。田一川又问他父亲名字，他答张业明。田一川手心冒汗，他顺口问对方生日，结果只比张嘉明大两个月。大体情况，田一川一猜便知。这消息要是传出去，可真的能算业界丑闻。对公司百害而无一利。  
他赶忙让对方坐在沙发上，给对方倒了杯水。亚历山大似乎不太适应，又夸赞好几遍，说田一川看起来真年轻，有了自己的时候是不是只得十几岁。  
无奈之下，田一川只好说明实情。亚历山大这才恍然大悟，改口说中文。田一川简单讲了下嘉明公司易主的情况，亚历山大表示一无所知。

亚历山大是大学艺术系的讲师，因为研究的关系，看过张氏父子的电影。至于更多公司本身的状况，他从未细究。  
他说母亲从小对他讲，他的生父留给他们一笔钱，然后离开了他们，这么多年从未联系过。这次来国内，也只是因为自己有部本子，是他和太太合作的结晶。他一直希望谁能拍出来它，可多年来有几次希望，后来全被掐断了。  
今年是他和太太结婚十周年，他又动了心，便向母亲提起了自己的烦恼。他母亲听说后，告知他生父的真实身份。当年分开的时候张业明向她许诺，如果今后亚历山大也走上电影之路，需要帮忙，可以尽管找他。  
亚历山大说得平静诚恳，却句句地动惊天。  
田一川万般想不到。多年来，他一直以为张嘉明十六岁时突然回国是叛逆期的缘故，串联起眼前的情况，也就毫不意外了。他看了看沙发上的人，脸上的兴奋全不见，取而代之的是失落和无奈。

“你把剧本大纲告诉我。”田一川暂时看不出他有争财产或要挟的意思。  
而且同为名导的儿子，田一川觉得，他至少值得一个故事被听到的机会。  
亚历山大简单一提，是讲一对性格迥异的兄弟在爱情和婚姻中的故事，依旧两男两女，这让田一川想起什么。他找亚历山大要来本子，要来联系方式，对方毕恭毕敬递上一本装帧如学生论文的剧本。田一川说自己今晚会看完，然后给他一个答复。  
亚历山大总算高兴起来。他向二人挥手作别，走出办公室。离开时他看到有工作人员在走廊里换剧照，便放慢脚步。他一张张照片扫过，最后在某一张新的剧照前驻足。  
他不曾想，看到一个希望之后，另一个希望接踵而至。

田一川计划的二人世界彻底被搅黄了。  
他没去兜风，直接载宋亚天回了家。二人坐在那张棕色的茶几前，摊开剧本。  
读英文总比读中文要慢一些，他们花了不短时间，读完了这本约九十分钟的剧本。  
翻过最后一页，田一川看了看宋亚天，问他感想。  
不知是不是有致敬的意味，这部片子亚历山大取名《Breathless》。虽然和某著名电影没一点关系，这本子却真令人精疲力竭。  
“我的意见没掺杂任何个人情感。”宋亚天先声明，“这部本子比不上《错爱》。”同是两男两女，同是混乱的爱情，亚历山大这部戏的进展太激进，爱火，残灰，一把烧一把灭，全片都是疯狂的歇斯底里，甚至还有哥哥带着弟弟的太太去私奔坠海殉情的桥段。  
《错爱》则是暗潮汹涌，一颦一笑一抬眼都是戏。但亚历山大胜就胜在无比夸张的戏剧效果，肆意、挥霍、疯疯癫癫、张牙舞爪。  
看到去殉情的两个人被救了回来，宋亚天刚松了一口气，却发现紧接着，性格极端的弟弟，拉着他的太太失踪了。  
自此之后，再也没人见过他们。后来有人从新闻里听说，距离那片大海外几十公里的地方，发现过一对男女的尸体。被发现时他们紧抱在一起，脸已模糊。  
看到故事最后，宋亚天特别不舒服。他拿了包烟，跑到阳台上，发现田一川早就待在那里，烟雾缭绕。他也愁得很，眉宇间挤出几道皱纹。宋亚天听出他在给管月打电话，把今日见闻一五一十都讲给管月听了。他末了提醒管月，让她先瞒着张嘉明。  
宋亚天从后面围住田一川的腰，脸靠在对方后背上。他隐约听得出管月语气异样，田一川当然也听出来了。  
他问管月在做什么，管月答得疲惫不堪：“我刚把齐乐天押到饭店，和姜亮一起吃饭。”

姜亮是齐乐天那部新片《缘来是你》的女主角，是星图公司的红人，要特捧力捧的。对方公司希望片子从一开始就受到关注，所以问嘉明公司，能不能配合一起炒个绯闻。  
况且这段绯闻从开始就不是空穴来风，毕竟当初姜亮在微博上发了张泪眼婆娑的照片，盛赞了齐乐天所饰演的顾皓轩。  
缘分自那时起，到现在终于开花结果，说来叫人如何艳羡。  
齐乐天现在想想，突然觉得姜亮实在太厉害。彼时那一滴为顾皓轩而流的眼泪，原来早是有备而来。即便齐乐天不过主角备选之一，准备工作也要做满做足。  
只是齐乐天没料到，先前总是他听说，拍戏时谁和谁在一起，拍完戏谁又和谁分手。这样的情感闹剧，居然也要他碰上。  
那本是他最不屑的把戏。现在他却不得不配合，在镜头之外，也要演一出戏。这出感情戏，从相遇到分手，早已为他安排好。他只需背熟，兢兢业业地演。而且这件事情，除了两位当事人的经纪人和助理外，对其余人等要绝对保密。  
齐乐天在只有莎莎在的时候问了管月，这件事能不能告诉张嘉明。天下之大，他唯独不想张嘉明对此有所误会。  
管月严肃地拒绝了他，吃惊地反问齐乐天：“你觉得张嘉明会在乎？”  
齐乐天竟一时语塞。理智告诉他，管月所说没什么不对，他只是不愿承认罢了。他乖乖地照管月的指示走进一品轩，坐在预约好的半封闭隔间。  
不出十分钟，齐乐天看到姜亮推开一品轩总店二楼大厅的门。他看着对方向自己一步步走来，笑意盈盈地站起身，伸出手，对她说：“包给我，我替你挂起来。”  
齐乐天熨帖又绅士，超出了剧本预期的效果。  
只是他没想到，落座前，他居然看到另一个熟悉的身影，是张嘉明。齐乐天这才想起来，张嘉明晚上没饭吃。  
他亲眼看着张嘉明走过他身旁，冲他的方向看了一眼。他也就看了一眼，然后头也不回地继续向前走。  
无声，无响，仿佛他们是没有关系的陌生人。

张嘉明的位置就在二人背面的隔间，他和齐乐天之间的距离，只隔两面沙发椅背和一块薄木板。  
那么近，却那么遥不可及。  
齐乐天的注意力全被背后吸引去，菜单上的字，姜亮的话，在他脑中变成模糊一团。姜亮说他是一品轩原来的老板，一定知道哪道菜好吃，哪道菜不好吃。  
这句话齐乐天听清楚了。他能怎么答，这菜单上每一道菜都是他多年私房，都是他开店前夜以继日搭配的心血，怎能有不好吃的道理。  
这时便听身后的张嘉明叫住刚走远的服务生，他要点一道炒菜一小份主食，内容任大厨选，只要有肉就行。毕竟这里什么都好吃。张嘉明补了一句，声音不小。  
姜亮听到后不好意思地耸耸肩，对齐乐天眨了眨眼，小声说了句“抱歉”。齐乐天想，对面的人真不愧是走青春可人路线的年轻女演员，举手投足，甚至小动作，都溢满少女气息。  
齐乐天向来不爱为难人，便问对方爱甜口还是咸口。  
他只听坐在对面的姜亮突然握住他的手，清脆地喊他一句“乐天哥，你来为我选啊”，身后霎时传来骚动声。

站在一旁的服务员连忙冲过去，惊呼“抱歉张导，我疏忽了”，一边询问张嘉明有没有受伤。领班似乎注意到异样，赶忙过来询问张嘉明的状况。  
齐乐天偏过头，竖起耳朵安静地听。张嘉明把一杯热水撒在身上，好在他下半身穿了厚仔裤，似乎没太大碍。  
姜亮又叫了句“乐天哥”，然后满脸兴奋地拿出手机让齐乐天看：“你看，这个可有意思了！”  
齐乐天顺着对方手指看过去，显示屏上白底黑字，加粗显示：齐先生，您能专心一些吗？  
“是挺有意思。”  
齐乐天也拿出手机，解锁，在备忘录上写了“对不起”三个字，然后问姜亮，觉得这个好不好笑。  
姜亮点点头，娇嗔地说自己肚子饿了，要齐乐天快快点餐。

齐乐天点了份专为情侣约会设计的二人套餐，所有餐品都是成双成对地出现。  
姜亮见菜上桌，兴奋得不行。她说早知道一品轩的菜式精致美味，没想到情侣餐的摆盘更加特别。她一口口吃下肚，脸上都是幸福的神色。  
齐乐天见对方样子，看得也些许宽心。他以为自己一整天没吃什么东西，到晚上能有点食欲。可他刚吃几口，便一阵泛呕。  
为了不扰对方兴致，他又往嘴里硬塞些食物。没想到身体愈发抗拒，胃中翻腾的感觉难以遏制。  
齐乐天向对方道了个歉，冲去洗手间，把刚吃下肚的东西悉数吐了出来。他在洗手池旁趴了片刻，待自己面色表情没太大异样，才回饭桌。  
他特地瞟了一眼张嘉明的位置，人已经不在了。  
齐乐天望了望四周，最后视线落在对面。他眼角垂着，视线茫然又无辜，充满水汽，看得对面人心里咯噔一下。她低声问齐乐天要不要紧，看他样子不太对劲，齐乐天说自己没事。  
姜亮起身拿起齐乐天的汤匙，递到他嘴边。里面是一只晶莹剔透的虾，还冒热气。  
齐乐天作势吞进肚，嚼了两口，含在嘴里，隔了好久才勉强咽下去。

这顿饭，齐乐天吃得满是愧疚，生怕扰了对方的兴致。他不知自己做得够不够好，姿势摆得够不够亲密。过些日子爆出来，也不知会不会被观众买账。  
他也只希望，这顿疲惫的晚餐，多少能对片子产生正面影响。  
走出大厅，接齐乐天的车已经在外面等着，接姜亮的车还没到。齐乐天猜出大概，邀姜亮上了自己那辆车。他问对方地址，嘱咐司机先送对方回家。  
车发动，开远，齐乐天看身旁的人像脊柱突然被抽去，仰倒在椅背上。她连连叹气，想必这顿饭对她也不轻松。  
车上的姜亮，大概是她真实的模样。  
“晚饭怎么样？”齐乐天一边敲短信一边问对方。  
“味道很好，就是你吃得太少了。”姜亮声音没刚才那么尖，也褪去了兴奋。齐乐天听得出，姜亮也在演一出疲惫的戏。  
“我刚回国，时差还没调回来。”齐乐天随口一提。  
“抱歉，我没想到这一点。拉着你跟我炒绯闻，我也不想。”  
“如果，我是说如果。你也不喜欢，我也不喜欢，我们能不能不要拿感情炒作？”齐乐天也没了方才的笑模样，脸在暖黄色的路灯照映下，那么冷。  
“我也不想，可我的经纪人说，没有比这更便宜高效的宣传手段。”  
齐乐天轻笑一声。  
一样，都一样的。姜亮经纪人的话，和管月的如出一辙。

不久前管月才发短信问他晚餐约会情况，他讲菜很好吃，姜亮人很好，只是这件事让他不舒服。管月立即回信，言辞凌厉，她怒斥齐乐天，为何还没想通。只需要一点点钱，片子在拍摄期间也能受到持续的关注。真真假假，假假真真，只要能博上版面博上眼球，就是对片子的利。  
齐乐天想起铁道边，想起在那一人高的草丛中，张嘉明盯着明灭的灯，眼中全是寂寥。他头皮发麻，心里怒火直起。他气自己，气自己现在所作所为，和对方父母在人前拿感情做秀，又有多大区别。  
他深知张嘉明最讨厌宣传时拿感情说事，少有几次对媒体冷言冷语，全都与感情问题有关。他甚至曾直言，演员最注重的应该是自己的演技和表现力，把精力放在感情炒作上，哪里能成气候。  
齐乐天手颤抖着回了短信。  
上面写着：难道没有别的宣传办法？等拍完戏靠影片质量说话行不行？  
只要想想不久的将来，他和姜亮的恋爱新闻将铺天盖地占满娱乐版，他就觉得浑身发疼。

管月很快回信，向来简短的短信变成长篇大论，满眼惊叹号。管月把话摊开说了，最难听最锋利的一句都没留。她的意思大抵不过投资方是星图公司，砸钱的才有话语权，他们没得选。她所言极重，批评齐乐天有时想法太傲慢，让他认清自己的位置，不要沉迷于过去的习惯和想法，也让他不要被张嘉明影响太深。  
管月最后一句话是：不要让张嘉明左右了你的人生。  
齐乐天只想演戏，演自己喜欢的角色，和喜欢的导演合作，剩下的问题，他根本没想太多。可能他出道太早，那时公司当他是摇钱树，没有任何规划可言。他只能自己琢磨，自己想，自己找一条出路。  
他最后得出的结论，不过是做个好演员。演好了戏，比红不红更加重要。  
可他要吃饭，要生活下去，他不再是当年那个被当成神童的齐乐天。他刚从谷底爬起来，需要付出倍数于原本的努力，才能继续留在圈子里演戏。  
演那个人的戏。

齐乐天让司机先送姜亮回家，然后把自己放回巷口。到住处的路齐乐天很熟，二十多步，是老王家的面店，再十几步，转个弯，往里走就对了。  
他摸黑前行，心乱如麻。一天下来，巷子里全是生活残败下的腐朽味道。夏天到了，闷着热度，几乎让人喘不来气。脏污的水顺着地沟流淌，流得漫街漫野。  
齐乐天忽然想起，当年自己一无所有也不知该去哪里时，也是这样摸来这里，摸到了张嘉明的住处。  
那天天特别冷，齐乐天冻得几乎失去知觉。就在快要放弃希望的时候，张嘉明远远走来，像一团火。他就是茫然的蛾，无头绪地乱撞，终于撞到那团照亮他眼前世界的光。  
他以为如今比当时好很多，可是管月的话点醒了他，他能说话的权利还是只有那些。他已经用掉了。

齐乐天离住处越来越近，酒气越来越浓。他便加快脚步，走近看，发现张嘉明居然坐在门口，旁边两个餐盒，手里抱个酒瓶，旁边还歪着一个空的。  
那瓶子他一眼便知，是二人在机场买的伏特加。张嘉明独自灌下肚一瓶半伏特加。  
齐乐天吓得连忙跑过去，要抢走张嘉明手里的半瓶。可他现在没什么力气，费了好大劲才成功。刚才似乎昏睡着的张嘉明醒来了，视线飘忽，愣了半天才看到一旁抱着酒瓶瘫坐在地上的齐乐天。  
张嘉明抬手揉了揉齐乐天的头发，为他拭净额头上的汗，然后问他：“吃完饭了？”  
齐乐天木然地点了点头。  
“吃饱了？”  
齐乐天摇了摇头。  
张嘉明从餐盒里拿出一个紫薯小窝头，扣在手指上，竖到齐乐天眼前。齐乐天张开嘴，一口全含了进去。窝头味淡，齐乐天慢慢咀嚼，嚼出点甜味，细细咽下去，竟没什么不适感。张嘉明一直盯着他，等他吞下最后一口，又递给他一个。  
“张老师怎么没吃完就打包回来了？”  
“饭店里太热。”  
怎么会，齐乐天想，明明自己被空调吹得从里到外凉透了。

说完，齐乐天又问张嘉明在忙什么。张嘉明看着是真醉了，脸色在黯然的月光下也能看得出不同寻常。齐乐天摸了摸对方的脸，比六月麦收时的天还滚烫。张嘉明看着他，笑意盈盈，明亮的眼比天上的月亮还好看。他半晌才对齐乐天讲，自己把东西都收拾好了，就差搬家。  
桌子、椅子、床，还有厨具，全都还给老王。张嘉明带走的，只有几张影碟，一箱剧本，和一台破旧的笔电。他当时卖掉全部家产，就剩这些东西。  
来时这样，走时也没有分别。两手空空。  
他说完似乎有点晕，身子歪斜着，倒在了齐乐天肩上。齐乐天抬起手，揽住张嘉明，往他身边靠了靠。天气闷，人的体温更热。  
“张老师，你这么快收拾好，是之后要忙吗？”  
“对。”  
“忙剪片？”  
“如果是剪片就好了，”他叹了口气，“田哥拉到几个项目，好像说指名要我拍。这些天要去谈，要定下来。”  
“这不是好事吗？”一整天没露笑的齐乐天，终于开心地笑了出来。  
“好什么，你又没时间。”他的话似真似幻，那么郑重，充满荒诞，“而且不是我自己写的本子。”  
齐乐天立刻明了。张嘉明的境况和自己差不多，别人拿着钱，哪有张嘉明随心所欲的份。  
齐乐天宽慰对方说：“有人肯投资，说明机会多了。”  
“这得谢谢周大主编。他把咱们拍戏的几段现场放到了网上。好多影评人就说，明年金环奖影帝提名被占去一个。”明明听上去是好事，张嘉明语气中却是满满无奈，“放出来没两天，田哥就跟我联系，说有演员有公司带着资金带着剧本来，让我给他们拍个影帝影后的提名。”  
张嘉明少有那么多话，一般是高兴或生气时才会。不用说，齐乐天明白，即使有这样的工作，张嘉明也没办法痛痛快快地开心。

齐乐天也不知怎么安慰对方。他盯着地面，看远处一串蚂蚁向脚下细小的洞穴爬来。  
他记得自己小时候在片场无聊，挨个数蚂蚁，数到最后，数出个张嘉明来。  
齐乐天顺手从餐盒里拿了个窝头，捏了一小点，搓成碎屑，沿着蚂蚁的归途，撒在地上。蚂蚁朝着碎屑聚拢，抬起，举过它们头顶，又继续向前爬。  
没想到张嘉明突然向他喊：“是我的！”  
齐乐天没反应过来，便见张嘉明捏住他拿粮食的手。张嘉明醉酒后一股蛮力，他根本争不过。他松开，干粮落入张嘉明掌心，可张嘉明还是没松手。他又说了一遍：“是我的。”  
“干粮我都还给你了。”齐乐天不仅还给了他，干粮掉到地上还打了个滚，到头来还是浪费了。  
蚂蚁聚过去，发现搬不动，又悻悻地离开。  
张嘉明像是突然清醒，像是突然泄了气，没刚才那股醉劲。他力道轻了些，松开齐乐天的手，抚上齐乐天的脸。他动作那么轻，那么缓，仿佛在珍视着眼前的人。  
“小齐，你小心点，别再被拍成那个样子。我已经不是老板了。你这次出什么事，我没法再把你从树丛中捞出来。”  
“我知道。”  
“那个人看起来不像对你真心实意，可能在利用你。”  
张嘉明虽然不谈情爱，可眼光居然如此犀利，一看就透。  
“这次应该不会了。”齐乐天讲，“之前那次，是我被人算计。这次对方是个明事理的人。”

彼时不过才成长的齐乐天渐渐有了自己的主见，有了自己的意愿。他厌烦了被当成摇钱树的日子，片子想精挑细选。  
他渐渐不再是那个听话的乖孩子，甚至公开黑过脸。  
童星很多，齐乐天并非无可替代。多少后起之秀对他的位置虎视眈眈。  
和那些打娘胎出来还不会说话就上镜的人比，齐乐天资历太浅，经验也太少。他被一位同龄、经历也相似的小演员当作成名路上最大的障碍。之前许多次公司都替齐乐天压了下来。  
而那一回并没有。  
不听话的他，成了一颗弃子。  
“当时我只觉得不对，可经纪公司安排我拍了很多我不喜欢、觉得没劲的片子。我没时间念书，没时间上学，没时间喘口气。剧组里的群众演员开开心心地讨论学校生活，而我什么都不知道。那天好像是刚给一本杂志拍完片子吧，一起拍摄的哥哥姐姐们叫我去吃饭。吃完饭我走在路上，路边有人在拍我，闪光灯太刺眼，好像笼子一样，伸手就是透明的栅栏。当时我特别憋特别闷，那个人来亲我，我更难受。可能我脱掉衣服就能不被管束，就能自由……那天我喝了酒，好多酒，起初都站不起来，在店里吐过才稍微清醒点。其实后来做那些事的时候我知道有人拍，可是身体根本不听使唤。我可能在较劲吧，和媒体、和圈子，还有和周围的世界在较劲，”齐乐天一字一顿讲道，“可最后输了的是我。我后来才听说，那一切是因为我不听话，我没有了利用价值。”

齐乐天说着，脸开始抽搐，脸上是茫然又仓皇的表情。每次张嘉明看到对方这副样子，都有些心疼。他们抱在一起，互相依靠，仿佛天塌下来都有身边的人帮忙扛住。  
“张老师，谢谢你。”  
张嘉明好像说了什么。他声音太浅，连齐乐天这么近的距离都没听到。  
“张老师，我之前最大的愿望就是拍你一部戏，”他看了一眼张嘉明，继续讲，“现在最大的心愿是，将来还能再拍你的戏。直到老了，还能拍你的戏。”  
张嘉明紧了紧手，什么都没讲。  
“张老师，我爱你的电影……”齐乐天下了很大决心，对张嘉明轻声说了三个字——  
“我爱你。”  
话音刚落，齐乐天感觉肩膀上一沉，他连着叫了两声“张老师”，对方都没反应。他鼓起勇气，偏过头看张嘉明，张嘉明睡着了。  
他睡得很死，就算齐乐天站起身，把他往床上架，他都没睁开眼。  
齐乐天想，大概上天注定不要他的初恋开花结果。

翌日清晨，张嘉明睁开眼，浑身上下没有不疼的地方。他感觉自己的手脚仿佛被抽去骨骼，身体瘫软，坐都坐不起。他冲着身旁的墙喊了两声“齐乐天”，对面也没动静，他只能挣扎起身，扶着墙爬进洗手间，冲凉水澡。  
他在一品轩等餐时，忽然感觉不适。偌大的空间里，有他，有齐乐天，明明只多一人，他便感觉喘不过气。他回了住处，饭也没心思吃，只好借酒压火气。张嘉明知自己喝了很多酒，大约有一整瓶伏特加，可能更多。按他的酒量，平时慢慢来他也不会醉，只是昨天他一口闷，一大瓶顷刻见底。  
酒精似利刃，扎入他喉咙，他的食管，直戳心脏。  
酒宴上向来送别人回家的张嘉明，一口气就醉了。张嘉明这辈子只醉过两次酒，事后他大多都记不清。  
只是第二天醒来，身体会提醒他前一夜发生过什么。不过这回房间中没有呕吐物的恼人气息，反而飘着若有似无的清香。  
他猜，大约有人帮他打点了一切。  
昨夜齐乐天回来这破地方，回到了他的身边。  
张嘉明记得自己说了许多话，在旁边的人刚好是齐乐天。他以为自己发梦，因为那个齐乐天不太真实，没有笑，偶尔回他一句话，大部分时间安静地坐在他旁边。  
他想到多年前第一次见到的那个小孩子，远远算不上成熟，却那么寂寞，独自坐在片场一角，眼里是空的。  
那个坐在他身边的齐乐天，眼里也是空的。眼神空空的齐乐天对他说，自己和这个世界较劲，最后输了。他抱住齐乐天，想告诉对方没关系，现在起码有了片子拍，就不算太糟。  
后来齐乐天似乎又说了些话，全是让他安心的话。他实在听不清，沉沉地进入另一层梦境。

张嘉明本来答应跟田一川中午见，顺道请对方吃个饭。田一川跟他讲不必急，知他需要心理建设，给了他死线，在那之前随他哪一天都好，让他随时去。  
可张嘉明总是过意不去，给田一川打了电话，说自己醉了酒，改时再约。田一川笑他怎么会醉酒，他没答，田一川便问他，几时约上齐乐天，《孤旅》的杀青宴还没办。  
张嘉明说赶齐乐天的时间，只要自己还没开始剪辑就不忙。他说完，才发觉一直到现在，他还没见过齐乐天。昨天还有对方的早饭，今天一无所有。  
他突然希望让齐乐天就在他身边待着，哪儿都不去，什么都不做，就在他身旁看着他笑就好。  
想着想着，张嘉明给齐乐天发了个短信，问对方在哪儿，在做什么。齐乐天好半天没回，他估计对方在忙，可昨天就在心里点燃的无名火苗，骤然烧了起来。他又接连发了几条，齐乐天还是没反应。  
等着也无趣，张嘉明就去了老王那里。  
老王见到他甚是惊讶，问他怎么好久不来，是不是发达了就忘记老王家的面。  
张嘉明连道好几个不是，给老王递上一瓶冰酒，说是当地特产，感谢他在最困苦的日子里对自己的照顾。  
“瞧你这话说的，好像真要走……”  
张嘉明点了点头说：“我要搬家，新地方离这里挺远。以后工作也该忙了，能来吃面的机会不多。”  
老王捏了捏眉心，转头回后厨给他盛了碗茄子肉丝面，加了个卤蛋，又递给他一支烟。张嘉明坐到自己的老位置，打开电视，调到有娱乐新闻的那一台。  
现在该上班的都去上班了，店里也清闲，老王就坐在张嘉明身边和他一起看。

电视上刚好在播《缘来是你》的消息。记者出现在试装的现场，看到齐乐天和姜亮刚好分别穿西装和小礼服，便过去问他们与对方相见的第一印象。  
张嘉明发觉，齐乐天最近的状态非常迷人，就像他那年夏天穿过树丛林木，走到山的尽头，看到的漫天星空。  
电视上的齐乐天浑身散发着危险又执拗的气息，漫不经心，却又锥心蚀骨的疯狂。  
姜亮接受采访时表情活像个小姑娘。她说，齐先生演技太棒，光是试装随便对两场戏，自己都要爱上他。她说完，旁边的齐乐天嗤笑一声，她就用手肘拱齐乐天，齐乐天作势侧身，默契十足。  
记者笑言，二人真的不像初次见面。听完这句话，姜亮侧过头，仰视齐乐天，对他眨了眨眼。  
金童玉女，比翼双飞。世间还有多少美好的词汇可以放在他们身上，张嘉明不懂，他只当这二人做戏做得太满太好，连戏外都成了真。

张嘉明看不下去，低头扒面。他吃得很快，一碗面转眼就下肚。老王见他不对劲，劝他说：“那姑娘看着不错，你别太担心，小齐是有分寸的人。”  
“您这是什么意思？”张嘉明一口面没能咽进肚子里，说话囫囵。  
“你护犊子，以为咱不知道？”  
这种话，张嘉明可真是第一次听到。以往别人抱怨他，都说他表面看上去是好好人，骨子里太冷。就连他枕边人一个个离他而去，都说他为人太残酷。  
护着一个人，他头一次听到。  
张嘉明自己都觉得不太正常。老王说他的话是，内心这股焦躁的情感也是。他掏出手机来看，齐乐天还是没回复。他匆匆向老王作别，打了辆车，直奔公司去。  
必须要做点什么，张嘉明想，人的毛病都是闲出来的。

前台见到张嘉明，还有些惊讶，她说自己刚划掉田一川十一点的行程，没想到他居然早到了。张嘉明说自己没别的事做，就来拿剧本。说完他就上了电梯，留身后的前台小姐拿起电话，按下田一川办公室的电话。  
田一川办公室在六层，电梯片刻就到。那地方张嘉明很熟，毕竟曾经是他的地盘。上了楼，他左转，一条道走到头就是，没别的通路。  
见迎面有人走来，他还有些惊讶，基本上很熟的关系或很私密的项目，才用得到这间办公室。  
走廊顶头暗，厚重的地毯令声控灯几乎不起作用。电梯间附近有扇大窗，走廊才渐渐亮了起来。二人距离越来越近，张嘉明终于看得清对方的脸。  
只要这一眼，张嘉明心都快跳停。  
对方也看到了他，脚步慢下来，直至完全停止。他们错身而过，背对彼此，没有谁向前一步。  
他们不约而同转过头。  
张嘉明只觉讽刺，这个人他厌了一辈子躲了一辈子，是他梦魇中最可怕的怪物。如果可以，他永远不想碰上。而这个人就像蛇一般悄无声息，不经意地溜进他的生活，狠狠咬了他一口。  
眼前这个人，被幸福环绕，和他哪里都不像，只有那双眼睛，勾得一世风流。

张嘉明不知该作何反应。还是对面的人笑着冲张嘉明伸出手，用英文对他讲：“你好，我是你同父异母的兄弟，亚历山大。”  
“你好，我是张嘉明。”  
他们二人双手相碰，紧握，似乎使出毕生的力气。张嘉明的右手几乎没了知觉。  
“你来这里干什么？”亚历山大继续问。  
“难道这句话不该我问你？”张嘉明觉得好笑。这个人有了自己的幸福人生，如今出现在自己眼前，简直像是在嘲笑他。  
“来拍电影。”  
张嘉明从唇齿间挤出很不屑的声音。他想，大概田一川能找到什么办法应付对方。他看都不愿再看对方一眼，说了句“你开心就好”，便再没理睬对方。  
可张嘉明万万没有想到，他进入田一川的办公室，管月也在。她手里抱着个文件夹，张嘉明本能地去抢，管月不干，可她夺不过张嘉明，东西哗啦啦洒了一地。  
地上有剧本，封面导演和编剧的位置写着亚历山大·张，地上还有意向书和几张照片。与剧本放在一起，当然是备选演员的照片。  
其中一张，是齐乐天的。

张嘉明弯下腰，来回拨弄那叠千斤重的纸张。他半天没直起腰，保持扭曲的姿势，快速念着本子上的内容。他身旁的人也都没敢出声，极其怪异的气氛在狭小的空间内流转。张嘉明看了约十几页，停下手，把剧本、意向书和几张照片扔在一旁，唯独留一张在眼前。  
他捡起那张照片，眯着眼，细细放在眼前端详。  
张嘉明来回看那照片好几遍，起初仿佛不敢相信，后来疑惑倒是全散去，只剩下一种纯粹的情感。  
黑如稠泥，将人活生生吞下去。  
这张齐乐天的照片，是周正所拍摄的《孤旅》剧照，挂在外面走廊里，好像是这些天刚换上的。那场是项北屠狼的戏，眼神又狠又烈，在一路压抑充满挫折的旅途中爆发。  
为何偏偏是这一张照片，要被亚历山大看到。  
剧照在这个时候换，亚历山大在这个时候来国内，张嘉明猜，是不是连上天都故意跟他作对，叫他安生不得。

半晌，张嘉明终于开口。他语无伦次，声音颤抖，自己都不清楚自己讲了什么。他见管月的嘴一张一合，像是要劝他，要他别担忧齐乐天。  
田一川见势不妙，连忙遣走管月，只留自己和张嘉明二人。  
田一川让张嘉明坐，张嘉明不肯，手里死死攥着齐乐天的照片，攥皱了。张嘉明眼里的无助，让田一川想起他的十六岁。  
那日艳阳高照，是渐冷的深秋里难得的好天。而张嘉明靠在出口，就像是太阳投下的阴影，仿佛一辈子见不到光。那时张嘉明在发烧，站都站不稳，满嘴胡话，见了田一川就说“我要回家，我不要在那里待着”。那时田一川怎么知道这些，还宽慰张嘉明，你的家明明在国外了。  
现在想想，不知那句话是不是伤了张嘉明，张嘉明听后一个字都没再讲。  
自此以后，张嘉明也再没提过“回家”。

田一川问张嘉明，要不要把详情告诉自己。张嘉明低着头，盯着手里那张照片，什么都说了。他说自己父母感情如何不好，说自己如何知道亚历山大的存在，说自己为何要在生日那天回国，也说了之后在片场在媒体面前，他一直陪着父母做秀。  
秀一家人情比金坚，挥挥手就能在圈中掀起动荡。  
“嘉明，所以你什么都懂。这回说话的权利不在我们手里，这部片子我们必须由着你哥的要求排。你想没想过，万一这件事被世人发现……”  
“那又能怎么样！”张嘉明想，那些不过是日光之下的陈年旧事。他都已经说了这么多遍，哪里怕再说一遍。  
“这是丑闻。”不忠的丈夫，冰冷的妻子，不闻不问的父母，无论放在哪里，都不是好听的故事，“嘉明，我可以告诉你。你可以不在乎，其实我也不在乎。但是，你不能保证谁都不在乎。”  
“你相信他？他想说随时可以说，他满足心愿后也可以说！”  
“没错，你说得都没错。可有些事情能拖一日就是一日。嘉明，你仔细想想现在有多关键。我们在这个时间输不起。”

先前影片泄露的危机至今还没办法消散，公司一系列计划都受到了影响。而且现在自己影片还没上映，宋亚天的也没。如果在这一刻功亏一篑，那先前一切的困苦和磨难岂不是没有结果。  
这是张嘉明最为无力，也最为痛恨的。  
“必须是齐乐天？别人不行？”张嘉明开始示弱，声音都不像先前那般铿锵。  
田一川摇了摇头，说：“别的角色都有两三个候选人，那个角色只有齐乐天。他只要齐乐天。”  
“你觉得齐乐天会接这片子？你觉得他会多看一眼？”  
“这个你没办法为他选择。嘉明，你也知道齐乐天的脾气，跟你一样倔得要死。你自己好好想想。”  
张嘉明把脸埋到手里，抬起时双眼气得通红。他找田一川要来给自己拍的剧本，一言不发，头也不回地出了门。门还未严丝合缝，田一川便听到走廊里传来一声压抑与不甘的怒吼。  
他忽然发现，张嘉明拿走了那张齐乐天的剧照。

张嘉明从公司出来，漫无目的地在街上走。  
景城那么大，世界更大。他十六岁时尚且可以买一张机票飞越重洋，而现在呢？他已经没有可以逃的地方，没有可以躲去的地方。  
张嘉明想起那一日，他明明那样高兴，却在临时栖息的地方看到了梦魇的根。他转头就跑，无处可去，连天都在为他哭。那时他身边只得一人，为他端来一杯甜暖的糖水，在瓢泼雨夜中和他紧紧相拥一夜，陪他买一枝花，看一场戏。  
张嘉明以为，自己再也不会度过那样的夜晚。  
可他现在却比那时候感觉更糟。  
那时起码他的电影、他的演员，是他自己的。他能拥抱着齐乐天，把那个人缠在自己怀中，要那个人哪里都不去。  
而现在，他一生都在躲避的人竟张牙舞爪入侵他的世界，找他的制片人，指名他中意的演员，演一场撕他心的戏码。  
他必须告诉齐乐天，不能接那部戏。他甚至不希望齐乐天再接别的戏。  
他却找不到齐乐天。

张嘉明这才发觉，自己对齐乐天的了解少之又少。他只知对方喜甜，爱笑，爱做饭，不常发脾气，做事、表演有自己一套想法，不妥协。  
除此之外，他居然对那个人一无所知。  
他偶尔见齐乐天看他的眼神中一片愁绪，就像对方在《缘来是你》的片场排戏的眼神。他搞不明白，他看不透。  
齐乐天没回他短信，仿佛人间蒸发了，只残存于他的梦境中。张嘉明想知道，那一日他从名为双亲的牢笼中逃出来，齐乐天是用什么方法从铁道旁偏僻的角落找到他。  
张嘉明坐上环城车，一路走一路找。他觉得自己大约疯了，满城没头苍蝇似的寻找一个人。他从清晨走到黄昏，不吃不喝，快没了力气，可他根本停不下来。  
他每几分钟发齐乐天一条短信，那个人自始至终没有回复。

张嘉明走得太累走了太久，最后不得不回到原点，回到自己的住处。他发觉，齐乐天屋子的灯是亮着的，积在心里的火气终于爆发。他打开齐乐天的门，怒斥对方怎么不回短信。  
齐乐天歪歪斜斜靠在箱子上，没有回答。他发现齐乐天在收拾东西，一地锅碗瓢盆，各种物件。  
齐乐天似乎是睡着了，睡得安稳。张嘉明这才想起来，对方或许有一阵子没能好好休息，大半怒气消散不见。他撩起齐乐天的头发，看对方眼圈乌黑，瘦得快脱形。他看齐乐天手边有包糖，想笑对方，喊他多吃点正经饭。  
这样想着，张嘉明有点难过。他一直想齐乐天休息一阵子。  
或许是感觉到皮肤的触感，齐乐天悠悠转醒。他看着张嘉明，一副似笑非笑，快哭出来的样子。  
张嘉明问他怎么了，他憋了半天才说：“张老师，能不能帮我剥一颗糖吃。”  
张嘉明拍了拍齐乐天的头，撕开包装，一颗粉色的糖果落入他的掌心。齐乐天囫囵吞下去，又要了两颗。张嘉明见他这样笑他，怎么这样贪糖。  
嘴上说着，张嘉明又给齐乐天剥了好几颗，放在齐乐天身旁，然后问对方，为何不回短信。  
“我准备回的，可是……”齐乐天不知该怎么说，他解锁手机，给张嘉明看，画面还定格在输入框的位置，上面写着“刚才在忙，没看到”。屏幕上还有串奇怪的拼音，“我太困了。”  
齐乐天只能这样讲。他实在太忙太累，这部戏的压力也比他想象中大得多。

《缘来是你》的拍摄方式齐乐天不习惯。大约也是先前嘉明公司那场泄露的风波把各家公司都搞怕了，这回拍摄前，齐乐天居然没拿到最终版的剧本，而是前一日才能拿到次日拍摄的内容。这让习惯提前做好功课的齐乐天难以适应。  
据说他拿到的那一版，和最终拍摄的版本只有故事相同，台词和具体的表现方式都有些许改动。虽然人物大体方向错不了，可一些细节总会产生微微偏差。  
他没办法，只能遣莎莎去联系原著作者，请对方提供些书本之外的资料和感想，帮他更透彻地理解剧中自己的角色。  
好在作者本人参与了编剧的工作，了解剧本和原作之间细微的差别，能更好地给齐乐天一些建议。  
可齐乐天觉得还是不够。他心里没底，弥漫着一股无措感。这些日子他和姜亮相处很多，俨然把对方当朋友、当妹妹对待，更让他担心自己能不能很好入戏。  
齐乐天偷偷藏了药。  
药物能使他精神焕发，变得健康，但没办法让他沉溺于角色，让他成为另一个人。  
而且为了不被医生追问，他还特地以拍戏繁忙无法复诊为由，找叶医生把拍摄期间的药物全部开了出来，一并藏到搬家行李中。  
他想，只是两个月而已，时间那么短，挺一挺应该能过去。

齐乐天又一次为角色投入十分之十二，无暇顾及周遭。就连张嘉明那一连串短信，还是回到家收拾东西时，手机震动，他才看到。手机里一连串几十条未读短信，发信人全是张嘉明。对方语气单调，只有几个字。  
问他做什么，问他去了哪里，问他为什么不回。  
最后则变成了单调的催促。  
齐乐天一条条滑下来看，亲眼见着文字间的暖阳变成冷刺，扎得他手心发疼。他连忙调出回复框，跟张嘉明讲实情。可他敲了几个字，便觉眼前一黑。他好几天没能正常吃一口饭，身体已在悲鸣。他想去摸在车上找莎莎要的糖，可是太远，他够不到，只能任自己沉入黑暗之中。  
那一刻的恐惧，他直到看见光亮都无法驱散。  
还好睁开眼后身边有张嘉明，天还不至于塌陷。  
“小齐，过两天……”  
“怎么了？”  
“后面如果再有片子找你，不要接了。”

齐乐天一下没反应过来。他想起在国外时被张嘉明扔掉的剧本，感到有些害怕。如果一两次还是玩笑，反复提起，他还怎么能当玩笑听。  
不知是为了宽慰自己，还是确认对方的意思，齐乐天故意讲：“张老师，你看你又说这些玩笑……”  
“谁说是开玩笑！”  
是认真的。张嘉明居然是认真的。如果这一次张嘉明无比认真，那先前的每一次，张嘉明说这话，是不是都没开玩笑。  
“张老师，我自己的片子我自己有主意，你不用那么管我。”  
“你再说一遍？”  
张嘉明逼近他，扣住他的双手。齐乐天根本抵不过，任由张嘉明压上来堵住他的嘴。他想对张嘉明说自己刚才可能因为低血糖晕倒，希望张嘉明别太用力。他想说自己拼命演戏，是为了有朝一日能更好地与张嘉明合作。可他力气真的不够，溢出嘴角的只有因亲吻而变形的抗议，听来像甜腻的呻吟。  
无比讽刺。  
齐乐天感觉糟糕透顶。他刚从黑暗中醒来，又被更深的黑暗拖住。这一回，他没有逃的力气。

这个吻无比暴烈，亲得齐乐天不知黑白。张嘉明亲够了，把他压上床。齐乐天知道这是性爱的前奏，他想叫，想推开张嘉明，可他的嘴又被堵住。  
张嘉明太熟悉齐乐天的身体，几下抚慰，齐乐天便有了反应。可他肚子饿，头也昏沉，硬是被撩起性欲，他也无暇享受。  
齐乐天以为这些天不会有机会和张嘉明鱼水之欢，便一早收了套子和润滑剂。他屋里什么都没有，两个人却早都硬了，不可能挪动半步。张嘉明便硬是将齐乐天逼向一次高潮，而后用齐乐天的体液倒灌回他身体里。  
齐乐天小声讲几句不要了。可他语气没往常那样强硬，反倒有种欲说还休的意味。他看张嘉明的眼睛，知道对方没那么容易放弃，便认命一样用手臂捂住头，与这个世界、与眼前隔开。  
润滑和扩张都还不充分，张嘉明便埋入齐乐天的后穴里。齐乐天身体火辣辣地像被劈开一样，疼得他直抽气。  
张嘉明像是感觉到，停了一会儿，拨开齐乐天的胳膊，亲吻他的眼角和嘴，强迫他面对自己。直到齐乐天腿不再颤，他才继续自己的动作。  
张嘉明做时没带套，头一次直接射在齐乐天身体里，第二次射在他腹部，还射在他脸上。齐乐天全身上下、从里到外全染上张嘉明的气味。张嘉明原来也不是没这么干过，干过很多次。齐乐天原本乐得舔净脸上的液体，挑逗对方，今天他连手指都没法动弹。  
他背过脸，闭上眼，不要再看张嘉明那双让他害怕令他担忧的眼睛。他被蜘蛛网捆住，被毒素麻痹了神经，他只愿死得留下全尸。

齐乐天不知道这场没有丝毫欢愉的性爱如何结束，次日他还是被莎莎的唤门声吵得睁开眼。他身上一点淫靡的气息都没有，穿着干干净净的睡衣，只有后穴的触感告诉他昨夜发生的点点滴滴。  
不知是不是该感谢张嘉明，托对方粗暴的福，自己难得能睡到天亮。齐乐天爬下床，打开门，莎莎站在门口，提着早餐。对方一张脸精神百倍，就像外面初升的太阳，晃得人眼睛发疼。  
他让莎莎随意坐，自己去洗漱，一边听莎莎跟他讲工作安排。莎莎给他拿来药，他指着打包箱说扔进去就好。然后莎莎说他有一场记者见面会，之后要试装。今天要试泳装。  
齐乐天啧了啧舌，小声嘟囔一句“连打包时间都没有”，就让莎莎转过身，自己准备换衣服。  
他脱下睡衣，抬起头向镜子里看了一眼，立刻愣住。  
“莎莎，你口袋里有没有化妆品？能遮盖的，有没有！”  
莎莎不知发生了什么，她听齐乐天语气惊慌，连忙转头看。看到齐乐天的上半身，她也吃了一惊。

有红斑，有齿痕，密密麻麻全是欢爱之后的狼藉。莎莎不是幼童，她当然知道这样痕迹出现在一个人身上意味什么。好在她是不把家当背身上不安心的类型，包里有好几支遮瑕膏。莎莎递给齐乐天一支，自己拿着一支，往齐乐天后背涂。  
齐乐天本没在意。他想只要能遮盖住就万事大吉。没想到，他居然听到背后传来哭声。  
莎莎一边掉泪一边往他身上拍遮瑕膏，眼线和睫毛都哭花了。齐乐天见她那样子也不舒服，笑着讲她：“怎么，你心疼你的遮瑕膏？”  
莎莎破涕为笑，讲道：“我心疼你。张导不知道你最近身体不好？”  
齐乐天想了想，自己的近况，真的没对张嘉明讲过一句。回来之后，他只和张嘉明见过一面，还是在床上。他叫莎莎别担心，自己总能好得起来。  
虽然这句话他自己都无法说服自己。

《缘来是你》在一年中大约最闷热的季节开拍了。他的角色是被人捡回家的失忆男人。就算二人初遇那日他破布挂身，后来也被女主打扮得漂漂亮亮。  
只是苦了齐乐天，盛夏时节，日日西装革履，衬衫领带，连家居服都要毛茸茸。  
谁叫片子在秋日上映，天气渐凉，怎能不造出一片温暖治愈的气息。  
剧组首先拍摄的，是他和姜亮二人世界集中的戏份。  
这段日子他基本住片场附近，没机会回住处。张嘉明常不定期发给他大量短信，一条接着一条催，问他做什么，问他拍什么，问他接没接新片。他如果不回，加上对方有时间，大约能看到一位与这部片子全然无关的导演出现在片场。  
张嘉明来了几次，不禁有人怀疑二人关系。齐乐天实在害怕，最后不得不一下镜头就攥着手机，及时回信。  
可他也禁不住管，也总会累。他有时觉得张嘉明是不是对他过于关心，逼他太紧。他甚至连对方这样做的缘由都不清楚。

拍了有大半个月，莎莎提醒他，他在旧居还有许多东西没搬。他们住的破房子在城市规划中定为即将被拆迁的建筑，拆房子的日子早早定好，时间可不等人。  
张嘉明东西太少，一箱而已，比他提前一步搬好了家。齐乐天则不一样，人是能住在新居，可东西不在，总少点家的味道。  
不管住什么地方，他都是认真过日子的，拉拉杂杂一大堆东西，搬家时都头疼。  
能送的都送了，能扔的都扔了，说到底好些他都舍不得。  
上面带着回忆的痕迹，如果他扔掉，谁还能帮他记得。  
好在他忙完二人世界集中的戏份，有几日假期。田一川也让他得闲抽时间，找他谈事情。齐乐天问是不是和《孤旅》有关，田一川跟他说来就行。  
齐乐天当时没多想，他念着大约田一川找他，不外乎和《孤旅》相关。他不想拖张嘉明，怕赶不及，一闲下来就连忙和对方定了日子。  
他只是没想到，去了田一川那里，管月在，还有另外一个人在。  
齐乐天不得不感叹，血缘真的是无比奇妙的东西。成长环境天差地别，人生轨迹也南辕北辙，只是同一个父亲，他们的眼睛就能如此相像。  
齐乐天怎么也料不到，田一川喊他去，居然是要他和亚历山大见面。

在这之前，张嘉明的哥哥，对于齐乐天只是一个模糊的印象。他知道这个人存在，仅此而已，但他没想过今生今世能和对方见面。  
还是在国内，在嘉明公司的总裁办公室里，面对面。见到齐乐天，亚历山大显得分外激动，如同粉丝见到超级巨星。他求签名，求握手，甚至还求了个拥抱。齐乐天多少年没经历过这般待遇，也不知怎样反应才足够恰当，木头一样一件件照办了。  
可能是旁边的管月看不下去，呵斥齐乐天，让他表现得专业一些。齐乐天立刻乖乖地坐回沙发上，问一群虎视眈眈的人，找他到底为什么。  
四周目光如炬，仿佛齐乐天是猎物，风吹草动都掀起惊天骇浪。  
管月递给他一本剧本，上面写着“假面”二字，下面括号里还有意为难以呼吸的英文单词。  
齐乐天坐在沙发上，翻开第一页。开头总结写，这是两男两女的爱情故事，有混乱的关系，无比纠结，最后结局是一对双双失踪，另一对关系破裂，谁到头来都没得到什么。  
他接着向下看，编剧的位置写着亚历山大·张。  
齐乐天合上了剧本，放在一旁。  
“这是要干什么？”齐乐天扫视周围一圈，问道。  
管月见亚历山大要张嘴，连忙制止住对方。她想了想，对齐乐天说：“亚历山大先生希望你能出演这部片子的男一号。”  
“别开玩笑了，不可能。”齐乐天脱口而出，“还有别的事情吗？没有我就先走了。”  
齐乐天转身离去，任身后亚历山大一直劝他留步，也不曾回头。

齐乐天回车上，先回复了张嘉明先前的信息，又给田一川和管月一人发了条短信，解释自己的失态。  
他起初有些生气，不明白为何二人居然想他去演亚历山大的片子。管月跟他解释，说亚历山大看了他的剧照，也看过他的表演，觉得印象深刻，所以才选他。  
齐乐天知道后觉得可笑，问管月，如果亚历山大知道他之前演艺生涯评价最高的一场戏，是被张嘉明亲过之后才有的，会是什么反应。  
管月连回齐乐天几个别闹。  
她提到，田一川早先驳回了亚历山大的提议，而对方无动于衷，说除非听到齐乐天亲口拒绝，否则没办法放弃。他们把齐乐天叫去，实在是无力之为。  
齐乐天感觉自己被卷入一场闹剧之中，没有一点自由地被别人牵着走。虽然他清楚，张嘉明的不幸只是上一辈留下的不幸，可他没办法理智地看待亚历山大。  
那个人，拥有张嘉明没有的一切：他在幸福环境中长大，现在看他左手无名指的戒指，也有自己的幸福家庭。这样一个人，现在居然也要来张嘉明父母的公司拍电影。  
长辈的错，居然令后代毫无办法。  
齐乐天以为逃回家，就可以借家事麻痹自己，不再想这些繁复丛杂。可他大大低估了亚历山大的行动力。  
他到了旧居，刚给自己倒杯水喝，便听到重重的敲门声。他打开来看，居然是亚历山大。他解释道，自己不甘心就这样放弃，在齐乐天走后立马从公司追了出来，叫了辆出租，一路跟着齐乐天的车追了过来。

亚历山大风尘仆仆，满头大汗。他硬是把剧本往齐乐天手里塞，让齐乐天读一读，至少读过故事再决定要不要推掉这部戏。  
齐乐天不胜其烦，可他这阵子停了药，状况越来越糟。他食欲一直不好，睡得也不好，在戏外整个人提不起精神，哪里拗得过对方的力气。他没办法，威胁对方报警也没用，只能任对方踏入自己即将失去的空间。  
这间屋子里满是他和张嘉明的回忆。现在这些回忆染上最不该出现的人的影子。

“我不接这部戏，因为我不想。请你回吧。”  
“你就看看这剧本，不行吗？”亚历山大咄咄逼近，“这部片子是我和太太的合作作品，我想拍好多年，现在好不容易有了非常合适的机会，我又找到你这么合适的演员。你所有片子我都看过，表现非常精彩。你至少念几页这个故事，如果不行再拒绝……”  
齐乐天又烦躁又累，他把地上的箱子搬起来，准备放门口。没想一阵晕眩。好在后面有人扶住他，他才不至于跌倒。  
“对不起，我不知道你生病了，我不该像刚才那样。”  
亚历山大想接过齐乐天怀中的箱子，齐乐天不肯，他就只好放手。  
他神情中真的满是恳切，毫无虚假。对电影这样执着的人，齐乐天向来不忍太苛责。  
齐乐天猜，如果亚历山大不是这样的身份，自己大约不会讨厌这个人。他的感觉和张嘉明那些朋友很像，平日温和，讲话做事都很直接，单纯对喜欢的事情一门心思到底。

齐乐天越想脑子越乱。他放下箱子，坐回床上，强迫自己稍微冷静些。  
他的脑袋里，仿佛有两个小人在打架。一个喊他，说不能接了这片子，伤张嘉明的心；另一个则提醒他，他是演员，不能失去了做演员的本分。如果这个角色真的很合适，又非常有表演的空间，为什么不试试。  
就在齐乐天思考时，他的手机突然震了几下。又是张嘉明的信息。  
齐乐天揉了揉眼睛，回复了简单几个字，然后对亚历山大说：“听着，我真的不能接这个角色。张嘉明，就是你的弟弟，我们……”  
“你们有私交？”  
齐乐天点了点头。  
“所以，你因为他，不会接我的剧本？”  
齐乐天没答。他的眼神，他的沉默，替代了他肯定的回答。  
“你的经纪人和你的老板也是这么说的。”  
“情况他们都懂。”  
“好吧，我猜我看错你了。”亚历山大无奈地耸了耸肩，随手把剧本放进一个箱子里，“我手里已经有很多剧本副本，别再让我拿走了，留给你的纪念，洋娃娃。”  
齐乐天听出对方语气中有不对劲，用词他更是难以理解：“你说洋娃娃，怎么回事？”  
“你啊，不就是我小弟弟的洋娃娃吗？他不高兴所以你不接片，你得先保证他高兴才行。”

“你说什么？”齐乐天骤然起身，踹翻了脚边的箱子，锅碗瓢盆摔一地，巨响轰隆。他走近亚历山大，一步步将对方逼至墙角，无路可退。他缓缓抬起手，揪住对方衣领，在手里绞成一团，咬牙切齿地说：“刚才的话，你再说一遍？”  
“你看，你甚至没看我的剧本，不知道那讲了个什么故事……”  
“像张老师的《错爱》的故事。”齐乐天回答。  
亚历山大发出轻蔑的笑声，摇了摇头：“这两个故事，没、一、丁、点、相、像。”他一字一顿地答，“我的故事里，起码有人真的爱过另一个人，而我弟弟的故事呢？一群人全都在演，根本看不到一点爱。”  
齐乐天被对方说得唇齿发颤。他强压怒气，像是提醒自己，不要惹是生非伤到对方。他掐得自己掌心生疼，才些许冷静下来，才能说出一句完整的话：“不，亚历山大，你错了。《错爱》那部片子，从头到尾，全是张老师眼中的爱情。”  
没有温度，没有心，就像张嘉明从小到大所看到的爱情一样：表面光鲜，内里破败不堪。只要想想，齐乐天就感到分外难过。  
而眼前的人的存在，简直活生生揭开张嘉明的伤疤，让对方再次鲜血淋漓。  
“好，你了解他，你说了算，毕竟你是他的洋娃娃……”  
“闭嘴！别逼我！”齐乐天挥动拳头，理智在接近对方面颊几公分的地方拽住了他的动作。  
亚历山大叹了口气，换上了无奈的表情。他举起双手，示意投降：“我以为你是个专业的演员，用剧本和角色判断影片好坏。”  
齐乐天将他逼到门边，让他自己开门出去。  
“我没打算就这么放弃。”亚历山大走到了门外，齐乐天站在门内，“你……你就考虑一下，看看本子，求你了。”  
“我也求你了，走吧。”  
齐乐天缓缓蹲下，双手抱住腿，在门口蜷成了一团。他头疼欲裂，里面两个小人快要吵翻天，兵戎相见，杀得血雨腥风。

打那晚之后，齐乐天就一直留在旧居。他总怕亚历山大还跟在他身后，找到他新的栖息之地。他的床已经不在了，屋里只剩些杂物。他只好往地上铺了几张报纸，盖了几件衣服。齐乐天夜夜凑合着入眠，夜夜噩梦。他梦里有座山跟在身后，向他扑近。他又累又倦，不得不跑，跑到悬崖边，下面是万丈深渊，黑黢黢的看不到底。  
每日醒过来，齐乐天都不知自己身在何处。是在千万公里之外的树林中，还是在漏雨透风的陋室中。他恍惚感觉，过去的日子过去的回忆都变得暗淡浅显。他不敢去抓去碰，生怕一碰就碎了。  
亚历山大来找他，齐乐天没对任何人说。张嘉明不行，别人更不行。多扯一个人进来，就多些事情。事到如今纠缠他的已太多，他必须自己一件件理清。  
他猜自己一时可能回不去新居，一直睡硬糙糙的水泥地也不是办法，便悄悄让莎莎给他买了张单人床垫，到时候彻底搬走，任莎莎处置。  
莎莎送来床垫，看到齐乐天的样子，就开始抱着对方哭。齐乐天对女士的眼泪没辙，想劝也劝不到，只好跟对方说：“我不觉得苦，只是睡觉的地方而已，稍微忍一忍就能过去。”  
莎莎被齐乐天安慰得平静下来。她像突然想起什么，掏出手机，一边敲字一边自语：“张导问我你在哪儿，最近怎么不回新住处。我给他回个消息。”  
“别！不要！我自己来……你让我自己来……”  
没想到张嘉明居然把短信发到了莎莎那里。张嘉明对他怎样，都是他们两个人之间的事情，齐乐天从未想过扯到别人。  
这份感情对他影响太深，而且是他不想要的影响。  
齐乐天心里前所未有着慌。

齐乐天休息结束后，《缘来是你》的拍摄地就要改到海边。那一段是男女主角爱情萌芽的戏，姜亮的公司也催促他们，是时候公布这段伪造的恋情，让世人为他们祝福喟叹。  
这些日子齐乐天忙着整理东西搬家，一直没机会跟忙着演戏的姜亮碰面。姜亮便约他吃饭，商讨到时候具体该怎么办。  
公司为他们定好大纲，里面的细节要他们自己来圆。  
姜亮对这事的兴趣一直不大。倒是二人在片场气氛轻松，偶尔姜亮也为了逗齐乐天开心，对他做鬼脸耍小性子，外人看来和睦一片。  
剧组曝光率高，他们在镜头前毫不扭捏，网络上早已有了他们二人组合的粉丝，求成真求在一起的更是不少。还有人特地列出蛛丝马迹，连着发了几条长微博，用来证明他们感情真挚。当然，姜亮和饰演她在剧中所追求的角色饰演者赵冰的关系也不错，网上也有赵冰姜亮派的粉丝，甚至连赵冰和齐乐天也能被拉到一起喜欢一番。  
吃饭时姜亮特地把微博刷给齐乐天看，齐乐天看了就笑，说现在观众思路太宽广，想得如此真情实感。  
一个问候，一个微笑，两句玩笑话，都被放大成相爱的证据。听了就觉得可笑。

他们那日约到了雅间，上菜微慢，盘子端上桌，姜亮直呼肚子太饿，毫不在意地大块朵颐起来。  
她吃了好几口，才发现齐乐天一直未动筷。  
“齐哥，你一直吃这么少？”姜亮好奇地问，“你可别减肥了啊，我可不想让经纪人又教训我，”她捏着鼻子，挑高声音，学她的经纪人十分十地像，“看看你看看你，还吃，哪有女主角比男主角还威武雄壮的道理。”  
“我这阵子不太舒服。”  
“哎，真羡慕你们这些夏天吃不下去饭的人。”  
齐乐天想，自己何尝又不是在羡慕着眼前自由健康的人。  
他们这段饭吃的时间不短。天正闷热，吃完饭，闷了一天的雨才落下来。姜亮看着窗外的瓢泼，愁云满脸，说自己忘记带伞，而饭店正门出来后是几十阶台阶。她问了司机，对方今天恰巧忘记带伞。齐乐天见状脱掉衬衫，撑在姜亮头顶，小心翼翼地将她护到车前。  
他自己被浇得湿透，却浑然不觉。  
姜亮见齐乐天的车还没来，问他要不要自己送他回去，齐乐天摇了摇头，说想在外面再转转。她便从车上拿了件大斗篷，用塑料袋包好，递给齐乐天，念他也不知下雨天大晚上有什么可转。  
齐乐天笑了笑，放下手，对她说谢谢。在车里的姜亮探出手，用手帕蹭了蹭齐乐天眼睛。  
有一瞬间，她看齐乐天的眼神，以为对方哭了。  
齐乐天看着对方车离开，漫无目的地向远方走。他有好几把钥匙，能打开很多扇门，每一扇门内都有床，有他的东西，都可以供他栖息。  
可他不知去哪儿才好。

从开始吃饭一直到送走姜亮，齐乐天的手机就没停止过震动。  
每回震起来，声音就像一根细细的针，插到他肉里，让他坐立不安。他的心上现在插满了针，每一根都是张嘉明亲手按进去，在他肉里捻过，疼得悄无声息。  
他不清楚张嘉明为何还没从拍摄《孤旅》的状态里走出来，一天24小时，一周七天不间断地过问。真不知张嘉明对原来中意的演员是不是这样子。如果真的是，怎么会有人公开抱怨他的不闻不问，毫不关心。  
齐乐天找了个屋檐，掏出湿透的手机，看都没看张嘉明发来的内容，直接回了一条：张老师，请不要这样给我发短信了。  
张嘉明立刻回：为什么。  
齐乐天把他跟张嘉明说过的那些话又说了一遍。自己是专业的演员，有自己的事业、自己的生活，专业性方面也不用对方质疑。  
张嘉明直言，不相信齐乐天的选片眼光。比如这部《缘来是你》，张嘉明就觉得俗不可耐，是个没一丁点亮点的故事。片中的桥段甚至算得上陈腐，剧情一猜就透。  
毕竟更早的时候，齐乐天拍过的大烂片可以论箩筐数。

齐乐天看后，想了半天也不知如何作答。他只能说，这部片子关注度高，观众群体明确，可以吸引更多粉丝。  
很快，张嘉明回：靠卖感情来吸引粉丝？你去拍戏的还是去谈恋爱的？  
文字后面接了一张图片。那张图就是刚才齐乐天和姜亮吃饭时，他脱下衬衫为对方遮风挡雨的照片。那张照片角度很刁，看上去像齐乐天一手搂着姜亮的肩膀，另一手为姜亮撑起一片天空。  
一次两次被拍到就算了，再三出现在狗仔的镜头中，确实也不像齐乐天的作风。  
我们谈公事，谈完公事下了雨，我帮她挡雨。齐乐天回。不知是淋了雨还是被针刺，齐乐天身上又开始发疼。他坐立不安，却不知去哪里才好。  
张嘉明这回没继续追问他的“恋情”，而是追问他怎么还没收拾好旧居，没有搬好家。他说他已经去催莎莎，让莎莎帮忙收拾好东西，明天最好能一口气搬过来。  
齐乐天连忙回了句张老师，后面连了好几个感叹号。他没想到，张嘉明又联系了莎莎。  
隔着屏幕，张嘉明感受不到齐乐天的火气。张嘉明说拆房子死线快到，而齐乐天马上要去海边拍戏，没时间再耽搁，所以让他趁着去的前一天，搬好家，自己到时候会帮忙收拾。  
齐乐天没回好，没回我知道了，只回了句你随意。  
他不清楚如果自己说个“不”字，张嘉明又该惊动多少人。  
明明最开始教给他说“不”的，就是张嘉明。  
齐乐天进退两难，不知到底该怎么办才好。他累了。

雨下这么大，齐乐天猜旧居地面早已狼藉一片。他记得屋内只剩些锅碗瓢盆，应该没有太多怕水浇的东西……  
不对，齐乐天惊然想起，旧居还放着一本剧本！他想不起是哪部戏的剧本，但他知道，那东西一旦被水泡了，后果难以想象。  
他猛地起身，在雨中拦了辆的士，告诉对方开得越快越好，目的地是旧街的巷子口。  
齐乐天浑身被浇透了，样子狼狈得很。开始司机并不想载他，他干脆掏出钱包，将里面的纸币全甩给司机，司机才一脚油门到底。  
雨水也解不了天的闷热。的士司机闭着窗子，开足空调，吹得齐乐天身上没一处不凉。他本想让司机开小些冷气，可他一抬眼，看到对方额头的汗，便安静地蜷回后座，闭上眼睛。

好在饭店距离旧居不远，司机确实开得也快，好几次齐乐天感觉自己都要被甩出去。他几乎爬着出了车，一路往回跑。  
夜太浓，齐乐天拿钥匙试了好多次，都没插进钥匙孔。他急得把钥匙扔到一旁，用身体撞，用脚踹，门偏偏结实得很，纹丝不动。周围的住户都搬走了，只剩他一人暗中发疯，滑稽又可笑。  
齐乐天撞了半天，门好不容易才被撞破。他跌跌撞撞地跑进去，打开手机的手电筒，趴在地上翻箱倒柜。地上一滩水，好多纸箱子都被泡糟了。他越翻越急，后来好不容易在角落堆高的箱子里找到了纸制品。  
《假面》。本子封面如是写道。  
齐乐天深觉可笑，笑着把本子扔了回去。他为了这部本子劳神，远远跑回来，结果救出来的是自己最不想见的本子。  
接不接这部戏，齐乐天至今没给任何人答复。他从头到尾读了剧本，不得不说，这种他完全无法理解的角色对他是很大的挑战，也是莫大的吸引。这或许是他在表演上突破自己的好机会。  
可齐乐天不敢想太多，放任自流，只求到死线那天可以抛一枚硬币，用正反决定自己的前路。  
他脱力地倒在被雨水浸润的床垫上。  
齐乐天觉得自己像个天大的笑话。

这晚齐乐天休息得根本不好，天快光亮才朦胧睡着。他梦里一直噩运连连，没有一刻得闲。他梦到自己被怪兽追，被狼撕咬，张嘉明却一直让他后退，躲在后面，什么都不让他做。  
他吓得陡然惊醒。  
齐乐天没想到，睁开眼，居然看到梦中一直挡在他前面的人，活生生出现在他眼前。  
他吓得滚到了床垫下面。  
身旁的人听到动静，抬起头，问他：“你醒了？”  
“张老师……你来干什么！”  
“帮你搬东西！”  
“这种小事我自己又不是不能做。”  
“是，你能做……”张嘉明无奈地叹了口气，“你明天去海边是不是？回来时房子就要拆了是不是？你现在不搬清，打算什么时候再做？”  
齐乐天无力反驳。他从地上爬起来，踉跄地向洗手间走。

说实在的，他根本没什么力气，浑身酸疼。他看了眼镜子，大半个身体有淤痕，想必是昨晚发疯的结果。他拉好衣服，抹了把脸，走出洗手间门。  
张嘉明自始至终没动地，见齐乐天走来，凑上去，要抓齐乐天的手。  
齐乐天向后一步，躲开了张嘉明的动作。  
“怎么了？”张嘉明见对方反应奇怪，问道。  
齐乐天总不能讲自己最近怕对方：“没什么，我没想到你会来。”  
“我昨天跟你讲过。”张嘉明没气也没火，倒是对齐乐天一片和气。他猜齐乐天的东西不太多，就只带了个小货车的司机来。齐乐天指了指一片堆好的箱子，说那些全都是要搬的，自己转头去收拾别的东西。

张嘉明从上面抱下来一箱，发现没封口。他刚打算问齐乐天箱子上要写什么标记，就愣在了原地。他放下箱子，拿起最上面那一本。  
封面有两张面具，一笑一怒，仿若人生。  
张嘉明拿起来，仔细看了好几遍那上面的字，直到他确认了自己所见并非幻觉。  
“齐乐天，我问你，这是什么？”  
齐乐天看到张嘉明手里的东西，低声咒骂一句。他冲对方喊，不许动自己东西，上去要抢。可张嘉明一转身一背手，齐乐天够不到。二人一进一退的样子，像极了当初齐乐天跟张嘉明抢相机的模样。  
张嘉明脸上也是笑着的，但那笑很冷，生着冰锥，一根根冲着齐乐天心口插。  
“你为什么有亚历山大的剧本？我不是告诉过你，如果有片子，拒掉！”  
张嘉明终于撕下他脸上微笑的假面，怒气冲冲。齐乐天实在不明白，为什么总有人说张嘉明文质彬彬，脾气好，总是笑，根本不会发脾气。  
他觉得眼前的张嘉明简直能将他生吞活剥。  
齐乐天没答，他双手环住张嘉明，一抢一夺，硬是从张嘉明手里扯回亚历山大的剧本。远远看来，他们就像在拥抱一样。  
张嘉明抽了口气，猛地松开了手。  
齐乐天看到剧本纸张的边缘被染红。他自己完好无损，便看向张嘉明。

张嘉明右手在他面前摊开，掌心和手指一片细密的血痕，渗出血珠，凝在一起，缓缓滑落。齐乐天看了看张嘉明的表情，都说十指连心，他不知道张嘉明到底有多疼。他慌张地向前，冲张嘉明伸出手，想攥住对方的手，跟对方道歉。可他还没碰到张嘉明，便被甩得老远。  
一掌甩在他胸口，闷得发慌。  
“你回答我，我让你拒绝，为什么你还会拿着亚历山大的本子！”  
“我拒绝了他，可是他跟踪我到这里，硬把本子塞给我。”  
“你可不可以当着他的面扔掉，或者撕掉，拒绝他，告诉他不可能，断了他的念想！”张嘉明冲齐乐天吼，那声音像锤子，冲着齐乐天脑海里齐乐天心中过往的那个张嘉明砸过去。那里的人产生了裂纹，开始碎成一片一片的。  
“我是个演员啊，张老师，我是个演员！”齐乐天也是头一次，冲着张嘉明喊出了声，“演员起码要看过剧本、看过角色再决定演不演片子！”  
“那你觉得，这部片子你能演？”  
“张老师，你是什么意思？”齐乐天没意识到，自己的声音在颤。  
“齐乐天我告诉你，这个角色不是你要不要演的问题，是你根本演不了。”  
演不了。演不了一个角色。这是齐乐天第一次从别人口中听到这样的评价，而且那个人是张嘉明。在圈子中，业界里，他最在乎的一位导演。  
他张着嘴，一句话都讲不出。

“齐乐天，你是典型的方法派演员。你要演你自己理解不了的角色，简直是自掘坟墓。你光是演项北就变成那个样子，还想演《假面》里的角色？里面任何一个人的感情，你能理解？”  
哥哥在结婚纪念日为太太买了一束鲜红玫瑰，深情款款。他说要给太太惊喜，转头离开，便与弟妹偷情。这是全片第一组镜头。  
说实话，齐乐天看剧本时，觉得影片中全部人物都是疯子。有些事有些话，他一辈子都理解不来。他甚至想过，如果真接下这个角色，对他自身又是极大挑战。  
只是他没想到居然被张嘉明赤裸裸地否认，否认他作为演员的水准。  
“我从来没有试过，你就知道我不行？”  
张嘉明冷笑一声：“怎么，你要演亚历山大的戏？”  
“张老师！我没有说要演！你不能随随便便否认我作为演员的能力！”齐乐天感觉手脚的血液全回流至心脏，挤得胸腔要炸了。  
“我这么说只是为你好，你怎么不听话，到时候如果真出问题，别怪我没提醒你。”

为你好。听话。出问题别怪我没提醒你。  
这些话，曾经有人对齐乐天一遍遍反复一遍遍说，最后把他逼进牢笼中，让他落得当年的下场。  
现在张嘉明居然对他又说一遍。齐乐天捂住头，使劲揪自己的头发，想要把刚才听到的话揪出去。他不愿那些话以张嘉明的声音留在脑海中。  
“张老师，你可不可以好好听我说话！不要管我！我是个专业的演员，我知道自己想演什么戏，该接什么戏，不用你……”  
“齐乐天，你是我……”  
“我不是！”  
“你是我的演员，你是我电影的一部分！我说错了？”  
“我不是！我不是任何人的！”

齐乐天这辈子没跟谁这样吵架。他嗓子喊哑了，头越来越昏，越来越涨，快要站不稳。他一直在悬崖边走，张嘉明过来，推了他一把。  
站在他对面的张嘉明面上波澜退去，恢复冷静，仿佛从头开始就是齐乐天一人在唱独角戏。他脸上十足失望，丢下一句“我不管你了”，转身离去，重重地甩上门。  
心上的刺，心上的锥，全都深深钻进肉里。如果不拔出来，会要了齐乐天的命。可是拔出来，情况也丝毫不会好转。  
齐乐天从没想过，自己在张嘉明眼中原来是那般形象。他从头到尾没在乎张嘉明是不是爱他，毕竟他再有所求，爱张嘉明也是他自己所愿。  
他演每一场戏都在考虑如何做得更好，如何成为一个更好的演员。而如今，他连做演员的价值，在张嘉明眼中也一点点磨损。  
齐乐天看到狭窄的房间中有一条巨大的鲸鱼，盘踞在他的头顶，压得他喘不过气。  
可那条鲸鱼会唱歌，唱得很动听，越飞越远。  
它唱：今夜请伴我远走高飞。  
鲸鱼沿着崇山峻岭飞走。在山的尽头天的尽头，站着高大的恶魔，模样和齐乐天最爱的人一模一样。  
在原地愣了好久，齐乐天才反应过来方才发生的一切。  
他缓缓蹲下身，抱着双膝蜷成一团，身体仿佛被千万里的冰层覆盖，冷得发抖。他想喊，想叫，想发泄出来，可是谁都没办法听到。

莎莎大约午饭之后去到齐乐天那里。她看搬家车不在了，以为齐乐天都整理完，心里美滋滋地往齐乐天旧居走。  
头一回来时，她还走错路，转了好几圈，她根本不敢相信这地方会是圈内人住的。房间内很冷，暖气像摆设一样，家徒四壁，站在中央的年轻人却像是站在舞台上，掩不住地光彩熠熠。  
她猜，这是自己最后一次来这里。她很高兴，齐乐天终于不用留在这样的破屋子里，起码能够在像样的房子中栖息。  
莎莎高兴地推开门，对齐乐天讲“我来了”，却发觉齐乐天没动静。往常至少也有个问候。  
只见齐乐天靠着床垫子，手里拿着剧本，身上一片片湿痕，好像在水中泡了一整晚，一直没干。莎莎小心翼翼凑过去，碰了碰齐乐天，手指触到的皮肤热得发烫。  
莎莎忙着叫了起来，她冲齐乐天喊“你怎么发烧了”，齐乐天也没反应。她倒杯水，又拿退烧药，一起递到齐乐天面前，齐乐天才看向她。  
这是莎莎第二次在他脸上见到这样的表情。  
第一次是齐乐天以为自己不能再演《孤旅》时候，莎莎能理解，那对齐乐天来说天几乎塌了，期待已久的希望一瞬化为绝望。

“你来了？”  
莎莎点点头，硬是把药塞进齐乐天空着的那只手。齐乐天松开手，剧本掉在地上，掉进水汪中。莎莎见剧本边缘有斑点血迹，担心地问齐乐天哪里受伤了。  
“那是张老师的血。”  
“天！你们两个怎么见血了！”  
“他刚才来过，然后走了。他可能……可能再也不来……他跟我说，我演不成一个角色……他说……”  
齐乐天声音断断续续，连不成句。即使莎莎知道又和张嘉明有关系，也实在听不出所以然。她拿出手机，正打算给张嘉明发短信问问怎么回事，却忽然被齐乐天截住。  
齐乐天的力气对女孩子来说还是大得很，他攥得莎莎生疼，警告莎莎，绝对不许联系张嘉明，不许回张嘉明的信息。她没办法，齐乐天就是她的顶头上司，她必须照做。  
想到齐乐天和张嘉明搬家后还是隔壁，她心一颤，跟齐乐天说，等下就去剧组报到。  
几个钟头不见，就见血了，她很害怕二人再见面，会不会掀翻屋顶。她喊了司机一起来帮忙搬走齐乐天的东西，然后和齐乐天一起向城外驶去。

景城不靠海，拍海边的戏份要去几百公里外的影视基地。那里依山傍水，一派好风光，平日没戏拍，也是景城周边著名景点之一。好山好水中，心情也总会放松些。莎莎是这么想的，她一路朝齐乐天的方向瞟，不知齐乐天作何感觉。  
齐乐天途中一言不发，一直在看书。他圈起自己，连周围的空气都变得疏离。  
到了剧组，时间已晚，齐乐天连忙催促莎莎去休息。他和对方说明日一早见，莎莎忐忑地离开，一夜都没睡好。她在床上翻来覆去的时候想，这种日子，齐乐天可能已经过了好几个月。她心一酸，泪打湿了枕巾。  
好在翌日见到齐乐天，他已经换上拍戏的状态，精神不错，只是还有些发烧，面色不对。  
齐乐天也知道自己的状况。他问莎莎：“我脸看起来有没有什么问题？”  
莎莎摇头：“看上去还好，就是特别苍白。”  
“那就好，不是满脸通红遮不住就好。”  
“可是你发烧了，最近一直状况不好，今天还要拍下水的戏。”  
“莎莎，不能因为发烧就请假。这种病坚持一下没关系。”

莎莎无能为力。她不得不请示管月，管月回她说，如果齐乐天自己觉得没问题，就不要打扰剧组。可她觉得，齐乐天显然不止是发烧。他吃不下饭，睡不着觉。  
造型师来准备今天拍摄的造型，齐乐天瘦得根本露不了上半身。她很怕齐乐天几时出问题，倒在片场。  
齐乐天不喜欢总看比自己小的姑娘为自己劳神费力，便对莎莎讲玩笑话，问莎莎羡慕不羡慕自己肤白体瘦，一下完成女孩子两大梦想，而且不用特地减肥也不用特地美白。  
莎莎扁着嘴，根本笑不出来。  
齐乐天想安慰对方，也没什么气力。  
昨夜那条鲸鱼一直在他身边徘徊飞翔，唱一首歌。他听得太累，要追它，让它不要再唱。他一直追，反应过来时，发觉自己站在旅馆的窗台上，手正要开窗。  
房间在十几层，他脚下如同深渊。  
齐乐天吓得从窗台上跌下来。他抱着被子褥子，在门口铺开，死死盯着窗口，提醒自己不要过去。  
他整夜无眠，现在耳中是纷繁的杂响。声音不大，挥之不去。

今日，几位主角刚好聚齐，和片中一群友人去海边游玩的轻松气氛不谋而合。第一天拍摄任务不重，只有齐乐天一场戏，是姜亮饰演的女主角在海中溺水，齐乐天饰演的男主角奋不顾身，下水救人的场景。  
这一日天公作美，浪不大，海水清澄，无比适合拍戏。  
这场戏姜亮的难度比较大。她要装作溺水，还要在回程中装作被浪卷走，在水下窒息，以制造男女主角在水中亲吻的机会。  
姜亮往海深处走，走到水没过下颚的位置，停了下来。她站片刻，觉得没问题，示意沙滩上的齐乐天，可以开始准备排练游水。  
齐乐天一头扎进水中，温暖的液体包裹住他，周围只有汩汩的水声，没了杂音。他缓缓向前游，前面还是那条鲸鱼。它摆着尾巴，欢快地唱那支歌，向大海深处游去。  
要追上它，齐乐天想，让它不要再唱了。  
齐乐天一口气游过了姜亮的位置，继续向前。姜亮发现他没停下来，伸手去拽他，拽住了他的衣服。  
他猛地从海中立起来，面带疑惑。姜亮见他的样子笑他，说他怎么游得那么认真，那么喜欢玩水，下了水就不想出来。  
齐乐天也冲对方笑，他说自己在梨树丛里长大，大概是生性缺水。齐乐天没注意，自己的手在颤。

好在后面的几次排练，齐乐天位置都找得准确，导演便不再一遍遍让他们过场，而是准备正式拍戏。  
跟我来。  
齐乐天突然听到有人对他说话。  
那声音齐乐天太熟悉，他曾日夜相守，怎么也听不厌。可他现在根本不想听。  
跟我远走高飞。  
齐乐天发觉说话的并不是那个人，而是他眼前的鲸鱼。鲸鱼跟着他从海里出来，勾住他的脚，让他再回到海里。  
不能回海里，齐乐天提醒自己，戏还没有开拍。  
可是他要告诉那条鲸鱼，让它不要再说不要再唱。它的歌声，都变成了张嘉明的声音。可鲸鱼不听他，向大海深处未知的汹涌游过去。齐乐天的身体几乎不听使唤，他向前走了好远，温热的海水包裹住他的脚面，又缓缓退去，他才发现自己已经偏离了拍摄标记。  
不对，不正常，这一切应该都是幻觉。齐乐天终于意识到，自己的精神状况已经太糟糕，自己无法掌控。  
他茫然四顾，周围竟然没一个人能解他的毒。

副导演已经开始喊各个部门各就各位，姜亮入水，向原定位置走，齐乐天被迫走回标记位置。  
“莎莎，电话给我！”  
马上开演啦！莎莎冲齐乐天做口型。  
“快给我！”  
齐乐天的行为引起周围人的注意。这行为本身不专业，莎莎也怕闹大了传出去，对齐乐天有不好影响。她赶紧跑到齐乐天身边，把手机递给对方。  
她看齐乐天拨号，然后把手机放在了耳边。她不知齐乐天几时居然不再害怕听筒，愿意打电话。

“喂，叶医生……叶医生，我是齐乐天……”  
“您好，齐先生，我是叶医生的助手。请问您有什么需要帮助？”  
“叶医生，鲸鱼……”齐乐天像是没听到，兀自说下去，“鲸鱼的声音，是张老师的，他对我唱歌，让我跟他走。”  
电话对面一阵慌乱。片刻空白后，换上熟悉的声音。叶医生问他怎么了，让他冷静一些。  
“我要去追它……我要去追鲸鱼……”  
齐乐天听到副导演喊他，让他不要继续打电话。轻巧纤薄的方块从他手中滑落，摔进沙土中。任电话另一端的叶医生怎样喊，他都没法回答了。  
莎莎看他的样子不正常，不正常得让她心慌。她再三思索，走远了些，而后拨通管月的电话。  
没想到，管月的电话居然在这个关头占线。  
各个部门已经就位，声音开机，摄像也开了机。莎莎不得不挂了电话。导演一声下令“开始”，齐乐天风一样飞了出去，与潮湿炽热的海风，一起奔向无边无垠的水面。  
鲸鱼一头扎进水中，他自己也一样。

海水是黑色的，在海面之下，齐乐天什么都看不到。看不到任何生物，看不到水的涌动，也看不到姜亮的身体。他只能看到鲸鱼的尾巴，光彩陆离，刻印着他回忆中美好的片段。  
最辛辣、最深刻的记忆，全都来自一个人。  
齐乐天奋力向前游，鲸鱼总在他若即若离的地方，伸手仿佛就能碰得到，要抓住，却从手中溜走。他已经不知自己的位置，不知自己身在何处。他只清楚，自己还没抓到鲸鱼。  
方才排练几次，消耗齐乐天不少体力。他手脚渐渐无力，耳边越来越静。他想继续游，可是体力透支，根本游不动。他只能任身体向下沉，沉到不见底的深海之中。  
水涌进他的鼻腔，他的嘴里，灌满他的身体。他视线一片黑暗，意识也坠入茫茫无边的暗处。  
他终于可以闭上眼，好好睡一觉。

站在远处的莎莎，起先感受到的是手里的电话声。来电者是管月，她连忙接起，只听那位向来以冷静著称的人冷静不复，失去章法，对她大喊大叫，让她想办法把齐乐天拖出片场，送到医院。  
莎莎愣在原地，想起刚才齐乐天的异状，惊觉事态不妙。她没来得及挂掉电话，便被身后人群推搡向前。她手里还攥着电话，管月声音更是尖厉，让她有些怕，甚至陌生。这时终于有人发现了她，为她空出一条缝隙，让她走到人群最前排。  
齐乐天正被人架着往岸边游。莎莎伸着手够他，要跟他说话，确认他的安危。可莎莎也被拦下，工作人员提醒她冷静，不能再出事了。  
她有一瞬脑子发空，周围人所言所为，她一概不知，眼里只有齐乐天。对方的样子简直像急救演示的模型，毫无生气可言。她眼见齐乐天上了救护车，被那白色箱子吞没，走远。  
后面的事情，在莎莎脑中成了一团浆糊。稍微清醒了些，她发觉自己已经坐在齐乐天的病房中。

不久前还活蹦乱跳的人，现在身上插满管子，靠着机器才知道他的数据一切还算正常。管月坐在一旁的沙发上，像是要睡着了。  
听到动静，她睁开眼，发现是莎莎有了反应，便把方才发生的对莎莎说了一遍。  
叶医生讲齐乐天已经开始说胡话，需要立刻就医。她没想意外发生得如此迅速。  
莎莎听后又是快哭了的样子。她说齐乐天最近瘦了太多，演戏过分投入，常常要叫他角色的名字，他才会回答。  
征兆早已发生，只是她一直当齐乐天太入戏。  
管月没训斥莎莎，也没安慰她。她声音很冷，不带感情地提醒莎莎，这次事情是多方面的责任。谁都有疏忽，希望不要有下一次。

好在齐乐天没有在水里泡太久，情况没有大碍。他像是睡了很长的一觉，休息饱足，然后睁开了眼。守在一旁的莎莎直接喊了出来，马上被管月提醒安静。管月按了床头铃，然后问齐乐天感觉如何。  
齐乐天说自己没什么感觉，便问明天能不能出院，他不愿影响拍摄。  
管月听了，火气骤起。她扯开齐乐天的病号服，露出孱弱的躯体，一根根隆起的肋骨看着无比狰狞。她忍不住骂齐乐天，这副模样不得不让造型师在拍摄前临时换造型。作为演员，出现这种状况，就是不负责任、不合格。  
齐乐天说自己清楚。他也承认为了入戏，擅自停药。他说这一回是自己决定不当，没摆好正确的工作态度，错误估计了自己的病情发展。  
所以他才更希望补足先前的过错。他保证自己会按时吃药，定期和医生联系，绝不会让这次事件重演。  
管月无奈地丢给他一句“听医生的”。她让莎莎陪着，自己还有许多后续要处理，便先行离去。  
无论莎莎如何嘘寒问暖，齐乐天总是说什么都不需要。他乖乖地喝水吃药，甚至能吃得下一些饭。没事可做的时候，他也不再碰剧本，而是遣莎莎去给他买些书回来看。  
什么都好，只要占住他的大脑，让他无暇思考别物。

齐乐天在医院待了几天，情况平稳。莎莎每日都去陪他，二人眼对眼，经常一句话也挤不出。后来齐乐天干脆给她放了假，说这件事她从头到尾帮了大忙，肯定也累得很。  
根据医生的指示，这些时日最好不要忤逆齐乐天的要求。所以莎莎只得听话离去。这次没什么可怕的，她想，不会有恼人的前男友来找麻烦，也不会有人责难他。  
这些天，探访齐乐天的人也是络绎不绝。田一川带着宋亚天来过，他圈内关系不错的同僚也来过，拍摄中的姜亮也抽空来了。  
姜亮看齐乐天精神许多，高兴得很。她让齐乐天不必着急，副导演重新安排好了一切拍摄计划。在他回归前，大家还是会很忙。  
她带来剧组的工作人员和共演的同事们给齐乐天写的卡片，有祝他早日康复的话语，还有可爱的图。  
他被周围的关心环绕着，笑脸相迎，心里也渐渐变暖。  
只是自始至终，有一个人从未出现过。齐乐天倒是落得清闲。他不清楚现在见到那个人要作何反应，倒不如干脆不见。

自打恢复用药后，齐乐天的架势像是要把过去没睡的觉一口气补回来。每日吃过饭就睡，睡醒再吃饭，活得自在逍遥，身上掉下去的肉也回来些。  
这一日，齐乐天刚好在午睡，忽然听到有人敲门。睡觉被吵醒，齐乐天满心不乐意。他带着起床气去开门，语气不太友善地问“是谁”，结果一看到门外那双眼睛，他愣住了。  
“嗨，惊喜！”  
“你可不算惊喜。”  
他没想到亚历山大会来看他。他更没想到，亚历山大的眼睛和张嘉明的居然那样相像，令他险些失神。  
亚历山大拎了好大一袋苹果来，里面有各类品种。他听别人讲，说在中国探病不兴送花，兴带水果，他又听说苹果代表平安，却不知具体哪样苹果才是正确答案，所以把超市中所有种类买了个遍，希望至少有一种能带给齐乐天幸运。  
齐乐天听后笑了笑，侧过身，让对方进门。

或许不再争，不再有所求，齐乐天发现，亚历山大的表情和上次见面相比平和许多。他问亚历山大为何来，自己关于那部片子的答案还没有定论。  
对方突然换上极其严肃的表情，对齐乐天说：“我不是为了电影来的。我听说你的事情。情况挺糟的，我是说，非常糟。我想确认你没事。”  
“因为我可能是你下部片子的演员，所以你才来关心我？”  
“不，哦不，当然不是，你为什么会这样想。我们算是，我猜，朋友？”亚历山大耸了耸肩。  
齐乐天没想对方会用这个词，自己也想不到更好的界定方式，便答道：“随你喜欢。”  
亚历山大继续讲：“你的经纪人找到我，说我不能直接去找你。这样做不符合规定，会让你感到困扰。所以我想说……我想给你道歉，可是没想到你发生了意外。”  
“别在意，那是我自己的错。”齐乐天说，“我做了非常不专业的决定，导致了现在的结果。”  
“现在感觉好些？”  
“简直不能更好。”齐乐天笑着回答。

齐乐天讲完，不知继续说什么好。坐在床边的亚历山大干瞪着他，几次张口却一言未发，目光中似有所祈求。  
亚历山大想问的话，齐乐天大约猜得出。他的顾虑，齐乐天也大约明了。  
齐乐天开口说：“你的电影……”  
亚历山大立刻接：“你不必现在给我回答。你可以尽可能考虑，我可以等你。我是说，我已经等了那么多年。”  
“非我不可吗？或者你可以拿到钱去国外拍？这部本子原本是用英文写的吧，用原文拍不是更好？”  
“我不知道有没有人告诉过你，我看到了你的剧照，《孤旅》，是这个名字吗？”齐乐天点头，“我在你眼中看到疯狂，看到迷恋。我感觉，你迷恋一些东西，你不知道能不能得到，或者说，你可能失去它。所以你竭尽全力为它战斗。”  
亚历山大拿出手机，把那张剧照展示给齐乐天看。  
屠狼。那是齐乐天演过最艰难的戏之一。

“这个角色，他叫项北。他失去了许多东西，几乎他所有的东西，那场戏，他的生命受到威胁。虽然这么说可能很夸张，但那场戏，项北要为他的生命而战。”  
“就是它了。这就是我想要的！我知道我的想法很疯狂，但我觉得，如果是你，肯定没问题的！”  
“谢谢。”  
“我看过你的表演，非常棒！那根本不是演戏，你就像角色本人一样。”亚历山大越说越兴奋，甚至手舞足蹈起来。看得出来，他也一样是个对电影充满激情的人。  
“谢谢你对我的评价。可是我……我不知道我是否能胜任影片中任何一个角色。我恐怕要拒绝掉你的邀请。”  
张嘉明对他说过什么来着？他演不了无法理解的角色。齐乐天现在想想，自己勉强去理解项北，结果出不了戏，变成现在这个样子。如果要他去理解在爱中欺骗，为爱而亡，他又会怎样。  
齐乐天根本不敢去想。

“现在又怎么了？”  
齐乐天发出不解的声音。  
“现在有什么让你烦恼着。是不是关于……我的弟弟？”  
齐乐天无奈地看了对方一眼，摇摇头。可是在亚历山大的眼神攻击下，他不得不缴械投降。齐乐天对那双和张嘉明像得十成十的眼睛没有抵抗力。和张嘉明一起的这段时间，只有一个谎言，他撒得漂亮圆得完满。  
齐乐天只得点点头，脸上还算轻松的表情也不见了。他认真地苦恼着：“张老师，就是你的弟弟，张嘉明老师，他说我没办法演你的角色，因为我不能理解。我当时特别生气，可是现在想想，让我感觉最糟糕的是，我完全无法反驳他的观点。张老师说得对。”  
“为什么？”  
“他说我演不了无法理解的角色。我本来不相信，可你看我现在的状态就知道了。我至今还没能摆脱掉项北，他影响了我的私生活，影响了我的一个决定，让我的状态变得更差。我深爱着一个人，可是让我演爱一个人，都演成这副鬼样子。”  
“爱一个人从来不简单。那或许是世界上最难的、消耗最大的一件事情。”  
“可是我的私生活影响了我的工作。而且我没办法否认，如果我没那么爱张老师，这句话不会对我产生那么大影响。今天我可能也不会躺在这里。”  
“这可能是你的性格。”  
“我在想，如果，我是说如果，一开始我没有机会让张老师说出这句话，或者我知道别的表演方法，今天我或许不会躺在这里。”齐乐天冷静得可怕。  
他演了十几年戏，十几年用同一种方法演戏。演到现在，他差点赔进去自己的命。之前所有人都对他说他做得很好，是个优秀的演员。是张嘉明逼出了他的极限，并且第一次告诉他，他能做到什么，做不到什么。也是张嘉明的话提醒了他，他需要改变，不能固步自封。  
“你想学习，如何表演？我是说，你可以去演更多的戏。”他见齐乐天表情依旧，发觉自己所说等于妄言，“也对，你演更多，也是一样的方法。那回学校呢？或者表演培训班？”  
“据说，我的几场戏被编入了电影学院教材。我之前也想过，学校工作人员以为我开玩笑……”

“如果去别的国家呢，去别的地方？想过吗？走远一些，看看不同的世界。”  
去别的国家，别的地方。据他所知，国外的表演学校基本需要两年，而正规的本科可能要更久时间。即使是他没法演戏的日子，他也没想过离开圈子这么久，去一个陌生的国度，学习他一直在做的事情。  
“我从没想过。”齐乐天坦诚回答。  
可是他在另一个国度见过同样爱着这一行的人们。这些人看到的和齐乐天以往所见的是不一样的世界。他们做过的事，听过的话，经历过的一切，对齐乐天来说略带神秘，却又令他无比着迷。  
“如果你需要，如果你想，我可以帮你申请，给你写推荐信。不过，以你的表演履历，我是说，我想或许你没有推荐信，学校都不会拒绝你。”  
“真的？”  
离开两年、三年，甚至四年，说长不长，说短，对事业处在急速上升期的演员更不短。他几乎要销声匿迹，从观众的视野里淡出。齐乐天不知道，观众能否等得起。  
可是他没想过去推开那扇门，更不会清楚这扇门后面蕴藏何物。那是未知的，一定充满荆棘，也一定充满了刺激。  
齐乐天仿佛看到眼前展开一幅纯白的画卷，然后渐渐染上不一样的色泽，是整个世界的色泽。他又想起当年在大洋彼岸的所见所闻。如果不曾见到，他或许不会妄想痴恋。可是他见过了，见到了不一样的可能。  
现在，在他面前，有人帮助他，告诉他这种可能或许不再只是可能，而会变成现实。  
“所以，你有什么打算？”  
“我想试试。”  
“你确定？你的经纪人，还有我的弟弟……”  
“他们都很重要，可这终究是我对自己事业的决定。”齐乐天的声音轻微又坚定。

那日从齐乐天的旧居气冲冲地离开，张嘉明直接去了公司。田一川当时刚好没会议，也没别的安排，张嘉明就直接找到他，丢给他一本剧本，说自己打算拍这部，剩下的任田一川处理。  
田一川拿起来一看，这是部女性题材的作品，全片从头到尾只有两个男性配角，其余全都是女性角色。  
这部片子开拍时间也晚，定在明年夏天，距离现在差不多还有一年，按张嘉明以往的效率，怎样也足够他完成《孤旅》的剪辑。  
田一川叫张嘉明不要太往心里去，说他原来写的那些剧本又被各家公司翻了出来，争相传阅，以后或许有他再次掌镜自己作品的机会。  
哪知张嘉明似乎没注意田一川的话，找田一川要来剪辑室的钥匙，便匆匆离去。  
他打了个车回家，收拾一整箱衣服和日常用品，然后钻进那间他最初为自己建造的剪辑室。  
这一进，张嘉明便与世隔绝。

他手机关机，反锁剪辑室的门，隔几天叫一回外卖，点够几日的分量。他每天工作十几个钟头，半夜两点钟准时出现在公司健身房跑步，跑一个钟头，然后洗澡洗衣服，睡三四个钟头，接着干活。他每日都过着一成不变的生活，过他工作状态的生活。  
早些时候，张嘉明投入后期中基本也是这个状态。对世事不闻不问，他的身边人往往这时受不了，从他那里感觉不到昔日的关怀，提出分手关系闹崩，简直家常便饭。  
而这一回，先走一步的人是齐乐天。  
张嘉明还停在过去，停在《孤旅》的拍摄氛围中，齐乐天便抢先一步，走得坚决，未作丝毫停留。他穿着陌生的衣服，摆出陌生的脸，站在陌生的女性身旁，出现在电视中，整个人看起来遥远又陌生。  
齐乐天身上沾染过的他的习惯，也渐渐不见。  
虽然张嘉明提醒自己，演员和导演的关系就是这样，演员要向前走，导演必须留在原地。可他不希望齐乐天走。现实中的齐乐天已不在他触手可及的距离内，而他镜头下的齐乐天，也只是活在过去的齐乐天。  
张嘉明疯了一样想抓住齐乐天，让那个人就在自己身边笑就好。他忍不住给齐乐天发短信，问对方在做什么。一时断开联系，他也会感觉无比焦躁。他抓得越紧，却越发感觉齐乐天离他远去。  
直到他们爆发过一次争吵，张嘉明才发觉，跟他吵架的人，他已完全不认得。  
他宁愿投入工作中，宁愿不给自己一分空闲时间。他宁愿相信自己镜头下的齐乐天，才是真正的齐乐天。

从剪辑室走出来，张嘉明简直变了个人似的：胡子拉碴，头发过肩，身上的短袖恤衫和牛仔裤都洗旧了。接连高强度工作加没见光，让他面色惨白。他出现在田一川的办公室时，把正在聊天的田一川和宋亚天齐齐吓了一跳。  
“你终于出来啦？”宋亚天围着张嘉明转了一圈，满是惊叹。  
田一川则问他：“你知道今天是哪天？”  
张嘉明答：“不知道。”他方才打开手机，时间重设，现在还停留在一年之始。“我猜不是一月一号？”  
“今天是大年三十，嘉明。公司马上就关门，你再不出来，就自己在剪辑室里待到初八，怎么样？”田一川笑如寒刀，没点好脸色，“你自己出去转转，看看楼里还有谁。”  
宋亚天拽了拽他袖子，跟他使眼色，让他看张嘉明手里的光碟。田一川伸手，示意张嘉明递来东西。宋亚天扯掉电脑网线，从一旁为张嘉明拿来把椅子，放在他和田一川身旁。  
三人坐在田一川的办公桌边，一起看戏。  
在欢腾喜庆的日子里，看一场名叫《孤旅》的一个人的独角戏。

宋亚天隐约听得到外面锣鼓喧天，鞭炮隆隆，可他还是感觉冷，感觉到屏幕中透出的寒气。张嘉明拍摄用自然光，画面也显得格外真实。  
不得不说，齐乐天将这个角色表演得入木三分，从头到脚都变成另一个人。宋亚天全程目不转睛，被影片的气氛和齐乐天塑造的人物牵着情绪走。一场电影看下来，宋亚天脑袋发涨。田一川拉开身后的窗帘，窗外的光刺得他眼晕。  
天蓝云白，日光下事事安好，很难想象有人刚刚经历生死磨难，险些葬身异国他乡。  
张嘉明看田一川，问他：“满意？”  
田一川反答：“你满意就满意。”  
“你是制片人。”  
“可投资方说全听你的意思，这我可真做不了主。所以我问你，你满意吗？”  
这个问题，张嘉明不知如何回答。

就像拍摄期间他曾对自己电影不确定性产生疑惑，在后期中也是一样。张嘉明看到的不止是破碎的镜头，不止是一部几十分钟的电影。  
他看到一个多月的人生，和另外一个人一起度过的人生。  
他能想起齐乐天当时演戏的模样，当时演戏的感觉。他甚至想得起齐乐天的疑惑，齐乐天的纠结。好几次他以为自己都忘了，可那些只是藏得太深，一眼望不透。  
这疑惑甚至影响到了张嘉明的成片。有许多镜头，齐乐天演出来，他舍不得剪。原定九十分钟左右的片子，让他剪成了将近两个钟头。  
难怪田一川那样问他。初剪版本的叙事节奏，已经完全不像他自己。  
“那个光碟你留着，我不要了。”张嘉明起身就要走。  
“你知道你今天没法回剪辑室，对吧？”见张嘉明出门向左转，田一川提醒他。张嘉明听后立刻折回，回到田一川办公室，丢给他几颗包装花哨的酥糖，说了句新春快乐，出门右转。

年关将至的景城特别空荡，许多在这里生活工作的异乡人，此时此刻都落叶归根。他一个人漫无目的地在街上走，不知去哪才好。他身边来来往往不少人，大多都会回头看他一眼，看他模样邋遢。甚至有人递给他一张纸钞，让他买口饭吃。张嘉明觉得特别可笑，连忙找了家理发店，整理仪表。好在刮了胡子剃了头，张嘉明又变得人模人样。  
作别理发店，张嘉明去市场买了些年货，做这几日的储备。大过年一个人本就寂寞，他可不想再饿肚子。  
往常这时候，张嘉明一般都和几个回不了家的人一起包一间房，喝酒抽烟，放浪形骸。他那时还没有现在这般容易醉，基本喝倒一整屋也没问题。通常到最后只有他一人是醒着的。他一人坐在窗边，一人独数时间，一人看着旧年逝去，看新一年太阳升起。  
去年他开车去了齐乐天家，赶上了新年倒数，赶上守岁，睡了齐乐天的婚房，又背着齐乐天去旷野中看漫天繁星。  
张嘉明突然想起，自己告诉齐乐天《孤旅》男主角非他莫属时，灌进领口的热液。那液体或许在他心上烫了一道疤，否则过去这样久，那触感怎么还在他心中挥之不去。  
他不知齐乐天在哪儿，给齐乐天发了很多条短信，对方也都没回应。他忍无可忍，打了几通电话，全是关机留言。  
张嘉明清楚，齐乐天和家人关系不错，这时候肯定已经回到老家。像去年此时一样，张嘉明又备了无数年货，驱车前往。  
他猜，那扇朱红铁门背后，在屋子的尽头，会有个人对他笑。

去往齐乐天老家的下道不算好认。张嘉明记得当时开了导航，七扭八歪，拐了很多弯才到。可是很奇怪，这次他没用导航，居然就能摸着路走到记忆中的地方。  
在平坦的大路上见了成片树林开始算起，第二个口向右拐，拐进青石板路，就渐渐接近齐乐天的家。  
夜已降临，路上早无声息，田间地头更是没有路灯，有的只是万家窗口透出的灯火。路上只有张嘉明开车前行，唯一一丁点光也是他的车前灯。  
张嘉明不知齐家二老现在如何，看到齐乐天那副瘦成人干的样子会不会心痛。他又想，齐乐天拍完了《缘来是你》，说不定身上回来些肉。  
他越想距离齐家越近，却越觉得不满足。他加快了速度，终于停在熟悉的朱红铁门前。他捋了捋头发，整平褶皱的衣衫，然后拎上几大袋年货，敲响了齐家的门。  
张嘉明记得，去年给他开门的是齐乐天。那扇门打开，仿佛也驱散了黑暗，空气都变得柔软清明。他知道，那定然是自己的错觉。大年初一没有月没有光，四下黑寂，齐乐天在那一刻出现了，就是他的月亮。  
他在门口等了片刻，院子里才响起脚步声。门开，张嘉明才发觉，对面站着的是齐乐天的父亲齐生平。  
“哎哟，这不是张老师？你怎么来了？”  
“不敢当，可不敢当。”张嘉明第一次听长辈这么叫自己，吓得连连解释，“伯父，您叫我嘉明就好。我来给您和伯母拜年。”

张嘉明说着，齐生平侧过身，引他进门。齐乐天的母亲陶乐美从屋里走出来迎二人，她要接张嘉明手里的东西，张嘉明不肯，一路送进了屋。  
张嘉明看到屋里有他，有齐乐天双亲，再没看到第四个人。他坐到沙发上，和两位长辈聊天看节目，气氛倒是融洽祥和。  
可张嘉明总觉得少了人，就少了份生气。他猜齐乐天或许仍不想见他，躲着他。他四下张望，总希望下一秒有人从里屋跳出来，叫他张老师，问他为什么会来，然后从袋子里摸出一盒干果，像松鼠似的放在门牙间磕着吃干净。  
一想到齐乐天那样子，张嘉明便不禁笑出声。  
齐家长辈问他为何笑得这样开心，电视上明明正放靡靡之音。  
“我在想，怎么乐天还不过来。”  
“嘉明，难道你不知道？乐天他出国念书了。前段时间刚走。”  
出国？念书？张嘉明被这两个词说愣了。为掩盖失态，他连忙答：“怎么会不知道。您瞧我这记性，最近干活都干傻了。”  
他不清楚这句话的具体深意，可他明白，齐乐天根本没在这间房中。齐乐天在很远的地方，驱车到不了的地方。

再待下去，张嘉明便觉得尴尬了。他最终还是作别了齐家的双亲，独自踏上回景城的路。无论哪条路，都只有他一辆车，车行广播也是一片沙沙的声音。  
在这个新旧交界的时候，怕是只有张嘉明才会独自行车，穿越一条孤独的路。  
张嘉明觉得实在无聊，便停在一旁紧急停车带，打开蓝牙。他刚想给宋亚天拜年，问对方今年是否打算去涯水湾看新年日出，忽然发现自己语音信箱中有未播放留言。  
拨通语音信箱，系统提示张嘉明，总共有三条留言。他选择了全部播放。  
第一条：  
张老师，我是齐乐天。  
我知道你可能不想理我，可我有些事要拜托你。我申请到了一所英国大学的电影学院，表演专业，读三年，今年一月正式开学。我有可能一段时间见不到你。  
你胃不好，别总是喝太多酒，也别空腹喝太多黑咖。我跟你在一起时，你总胃疼，也不爱吃饭。我原来经常给你煮红糖生姜粥，不太甜也不太刺激……滴……  
第二条：  
张老师，你好，我还是齐乐天。刚才留言时间到了。红糖生姜粥做法简单，用红糖水泡生姜，泡透后用水煮大米，米煮开花就行。还有些别的食谱我也写到了本子上，你可以去我住处拿。  
哦，还有一件事。我向管姐申请，我走了以后让莎莎来照顾你。你现在活多了，有个助理更方便……滴……  
第三条：  
张老师，还是我，齐乐天。不好意思，刚才留言时间又到了。我想莎莎就拜托你了。她之前因为些事情差点辞职，我硬留下了她。  
你的喜好、忌口还有生活习惯，我都给莎莎写了笔记交给她，你尽管放心，她一定都会记得住。她是个好孩子，别太难为她。  
张老师，我现在准备过安检了。我……我祝你……身体健康……万事如意……我……滴……  
三条播放完毕，系统提示张嘉明下一步操作，是打算删除、保存留言，还是重复播放。张嘉明没反应。系统又询问他一遍，他才选择了最后一个选项。  
这三条留言，张嘉明反复听了许多遍，多到他背过了齐乐天的字字句句，却也嚼不出齐乐天这样破釜沉舟的原因。齐乐天要他多注意，要他照顾莎莎，就是完全没提到自己，没提到自己做出决定的前因后果。  
张嘉明双臂撑在方向盘上，支着脑袋，世界变得无比安静。

窗外开始下雪了。起初是细小的雪花，然后变得大片，纷纷飘落人间。雪花卷着烟火和喜庆的气息，昭示来年的丰盈安康。  
张嘉明突然砸了好几下方向盘，鸣笛随他的动作嘶吼着，与平安祥和的夜晚格格不入。他疯了一样踩下油门，回到路上，轮胎摩擦打滑的地面，声音狰狞。他打开车窗，一脚踩到将近两百迈，刀一样的凉风刮进车里。车在抖，他浑身也在抖，清冷的空气带走他全部热量、全部思绪，让他变得像机器一样，只顾一路倔强前行，绝不回头。  
他开了不知多久，宋亚天的电话结束了他疯狂的旅程。他速度慢了下来，接通电话。电话彼端立刻传来宋亚天的声音：“嘉明，在哪儿呢？”  
“回景城的路上。”  
“你怎么大年三十还要出门？”  
“去看重要的人。”  
“是吗？你那里还有谁不？”宋亚天声音越来越高，听上去兴奋得很。  
“没。”  
“那我们一起看日出吧！我们现在在我妈这儿，等下老人家睡下我们就出门，你直接过来，我们等着你啊！”  
这样也好，自己看起来没那样孤独可怜。张嘉明想。  
他再看手机，农历已经指向了新的一年。

张嘉明开抵宋亚天母亲家，没想二人已经等在了楼门口。张嘉明找了个地方停了车，便上了田一川的那辆。  
宋亚天坐在副驾，见张嘉明上来，放倒椅背就要和张嘉明拥抱。  
看得出宋亚天喝了点酒，面色通红，说着不靠谱的梦话，什么来年要转遍三大国际电影节，什么买下好莱坞几大电影制片场，听得张嘉明都笑了出来。  
田一川倒是没笑。他温柔地撩起宋亚天的头发，别到对方耳后，露出宋亚天的眼睛。趁等红灯时，他扳过宋亚天的头，在宋亚天的眼角亲了一口，然后告诉对方先休息一会儿，距离日出还早。  
宋亚天竟乖乖睡着了，田一川就跟张嘉明聊天。  
到了涯水湾，田一川没熄火，反倒开足暖气，风口对着宋亚天。他让后座的张嘉明递来毯子，盖在宋亚天身上。没想一来一去动作有些大，惹得宋亚天睁开了眼。  
宋亚天偏过头看田一川，他们都让彼此休息片刻，多睡会儿，毕竟现在不比十几年前，熬一晚上还是有些受罪。  
可是两个人谁都没闭眼，仍旧微笑凝望着彼此。宋亚天掀起毯子，分给田一川一半，盖在对方膝头。田一川欺上身去，亲吻宋亚天的眼，一遍又一遍，仿佛今生今世永远不会腻烦。  
他们所作所为，好似完全没有第三个人存在一般。  
而张嘉明早已习惯。

当年田一川和宋亚天刚开始谈恋爱，二人常若无旁人做许多亲昵的动作。张嘉明是首当其冲的受害者。田一川很爱亲宋亚天的眼睛，亲得他眼角飞扬。在张嘉明看起来，田一川对宋亚天眼睛的执着比嘴唇更甚。  
俗话说，眼睛是心灵的窗户。他觉得这行为实在肉麻至极，天天泼冷水，喊他们快点分手。  
没想到有一天，看似蜜意浓情的他们，真的分了手。  
张嘉明曾玩笑似地问过宋亚天，是不是自己的诅咒生了效，让他和田一川分道扬镳。宋亚天故作生气地讲是这样，然后他告诉张嘉明，自己和田一川之间问题太多，难以解决，不分可能过不下去。  
可在兜兜转转了十几年后，他们最终还是在一起了。不知道当初宋亚天说的那些问题是否解决，也不知他们将来还会不会闹分手。  
总之这一切，在张嘉明眼里特别可笑。只是他的挚友，他兄长似的人物，此时此刻看起来都是那样开心。  
“喂，你们两个什么时候分手？”张嘉明在后座喊。  
宋亚天听后笑了笑，对田一川讲：“什么时候？”  
“你说？”田一川发狠似的咬了下宋亚天的嘴唇，咬出一道红印。  
“这么复杂的问题，下辈子再说吧。”  
“那我是不是得拜个佛修个仙，争取找个方法，下辈子也能套牢你？”宋亚天听了笑得更开，那张娃娃脸上竟然添了几道皱纹。不过他们不太在意，似乎有对方在，时间的刻印只会成为幸福的注脚。  
张嘉明倒成了笑话一样，变成彻头彻尾的局外人。他从未如此清晰地认识到，即使身旁还有两个他最亲近的人，他也是孤独一人。

张嘉明想走开，不愿再打扰这对恩爱情人。明明小时候毫不介意，不管二人如何搂搂抱抱，他总能在一旁说上风凉话。现在长大了，看他们折腾这么多年，现在反而更加亲密。自己多说一句，都显得异常可怜。  
哪知宋亚天早就习惯在张嘉明面前和田一川亲热，也舍不得张嘉明独自过节，硬是拽着他和自己一起过了大年初一初二。  
到了大年初三吃过中午饭，张嘉明实在受不了，说景城有习俗，这一天不好探亲访友，说是要带给对方霉运的。哪知宋亚天根本不在乎这些，还要留张嘉明，张嘉明就呛他，说怕他把霉运传给自己。  
宋亚天听了这话撸起袖子，冲张嘉明连做好几个鬼脸。话说到这份上，宋亚天也不再强求，再三确认张嘉明会好好休息后，问他两天之后有没有时间。那天习俗请财神爷，大家互相沾沾喜气，一起吃个晚饭。  
张嘉明本不想继续当万瓦电灯泡，可宋亚天说有个人想见他，请他务必到场。  
他根本不知宋亚天葫芦里卖的什么药，再多一个字也没法从对方嘴里撬出来。他便不问了，独自离开田一川和宋亚天的爱巢。

张嘉明本打算回家收拾东西的。  
他搬入新居之后，一心扑在工作上，也没空仔细收拾房间。新添置的家具、旧物，还有生活用品，从门口开始稀稀拉拉一路摆进卧室。偌大的屋子里，只有一条可供行走的通道。屋里还有他从宜家买的简易书架和一堆锅碗瓢盆，像是真的要过日子一般。  
这几日他没法在公司安营扎寨，家中也总不能再一团糟。  
张嘉明从宋亚天家出来，招了的士，报出地址，在城里晃了一段时间，司机对他说到了。  
下了车他才发现，他所说的目的地不是新居，而是当年住过的陋居巷口。  
今年过年，张嘉明不知是不是自己发病，从到了齐乐天老家那天开始就有种异样感，仿佛有人掐着他的脖子，越收越紧。  
先前他只是以为自己接连几个月每天只睡三、四个钟头，休息几日就能补回来。没想到从剪辑室出来这些天，每日睡十几个钟头，仍旧无法奏效。  
不仅没变好，张嘉明反而感觉更难受。那双手渐渐收紧，扼得他喘不过气。

张嘉明知自己走错了路，要赶快回头，可是双脚不受控制地继续向前。几十步路之后，就是他曾经最熟悉的地方。他远远就看得到，曾生龙活虎的地方，如今变成一片坍圮。  
几日前的雪至今未化，它盖住废墟，盖住瓦砾，盖住曾经的笑曾经的泪，盖住发生在这里的一切故事。  
他已经分不清，到底哪个地方，才是他曾经的家。  
张嘉明手脚并用，不太熟练地向高高的废墟顶上爬。雪滑，他的鞋也滑，没几步就摔下来。可张嘉明疯了一样，摔下来也要继续向上爬。他有东西忘在这里了，可是它们全都被埋在废墟之下，不知何时才能见天日。他要把盖在上面的废墟全都移开，找回失去的东西。  
他试了许多遍向上爬的方法，距离越来越短，时不时有砖块泥土滑落，砸在他身上，他也不愿放弃。若不去做不去找，可能就再也找不回来。  
从白日一直到日落西山，张嘉明一直没放弃。后来天太冷，也太黑，顶端的石板看起来摇摇欲坠，他怕坏了大事。要是因为这没了命上了娱乐版头条，就真成了天大的笑话。  
张嘉明手脚发颤。他拖着身体走到巷口有光的地方，发现掌心密密麻麻一片伤，裤子也蹭破了，膝盖上都是血。  
他先前全然没发觉，这会儿疼痛全部一股脑涌出。

张嘉明实在难受，饿得发慌，情急下给管月打了电话。可不管拨几次，电话都直接转到语音信箱。他这才想起查查邮件，看对方有没有留下什么话。  
果然，在一大堆他不想看到的未读邮件中，有一封的发件人是管月。  
张嘉明这才知道管月陪她老公回了意大利，可能再要半个月才回来。如果他需要什么，直接找莎莎就好。  
他这才给莎莎发了短信，问她现在在不在城里，能不能帮个忙。  
几乎是一瞬之间，他就收到回复。是莎莎的短信。她说自己完全有空，任张嘉明随意派遣。  
张嘉明告诉对方，自己在旧居的巷口，让她来时稍微带点吃的。不一会儿，一辆红色跑车停在张嘉明眼前。熟悉的身影从驾驶位上蹿下来，跑到张嘉明身边，连连问他还好不好，需不需要去医院。  
张嘉明摇了摇头，反问莎莎，是不是打扰了对方与家人团聚。  
莎莎捞起他的胳膊，让他身体压在自己身上，把他送上副驾的位置。之后她才答：“张导算救了我一命！我家家长一直问我为什么还不辞职为什么不找对象结婚，结了婚好回家继承家业。呸！”她说了这话，发觉自己言语间不合适，连忙捂住嘴，问张嘉明，“张导，早先几个月就搬走了，现在这是干什么呢？”  
“我回来找点东西。”  
“你的东西早都搬过去，我那时候也帮忙了呢。”  
“齐乐天的。”  
“他的也都搬走了，什么都没剩下。张导，现在我是你的助理，你需要什么就跟我说，千万别客气。”  
“齐乐天回来怎么办？”  
“还三年呢……三年……”莎莎重复好几遍，齐乐天要三年才能完成学业。这话她是说给自己听，但每一遍也都像铁锤，砸向张嘉明心口那根木桩，砸得他胸腔中那一片血肉模糊。  
莎莎见张嘉明不再提，也就不再说齐乐天，转而跟张嘉明确认他年后的工作安排。  
张嘉明说打算立刻开始《孤旅》的复剪，莎莎跟他提暂时还有时间要求更严格的工作。他答应田一川拍摄的那部片子年后开始选角，得让张嘉明偶尔盯着。这份工田一川说了都不算，张嘉明更没辙，只好答应下来，说筹拍期随叫随到。  
把张嘉明送到家，莎莎递给他一品轩的饭和五宝斋的熏肉。而后她替张嘉明伤口消了毒，反复确认张嘉明伤势安好，几日内不再需要自己，便和他约了初八在公司见，才放心离开。

两天后的晚上五点半，田一川的车准时出现在张嘉明公寓楼下。  
他上了车，发觉车上不止他的挚友，后座还坐了另外一个人。那人比他们年轻许多，容貌依稀有田一川年轻时候的影子。  
“真不愧是田哥的侄子，越来越像你叔叔。”  
“张导，真的嘛！”  
田腾飞听了这话特开心，手舞足蹈地将张嘉明搂个满怀，嘴里念念有词“咱张导就是这么棒”。  
他们仅仅几面之缘，上一次见面还是在宋亚天《远大前程》的私家放映会上。张嘉明也不清楚，自己几时让田腾飞爱得如此深沉。  
宋亚天跟张嘉明解释，田腾飞学校刚好有一周的假，加上他自己在写毕业论文，所以就飞回国内过个年。前几天他都在田家关着，到了初五家长们走亲访友，他才有机会偷偷溜出来。  
张嘉明依稀记得，田腾飞大约高中毕业出道，之后去了国外念书，第二张唱片是求学期间创作制作的，去年冬天和春天还几次飞回国内做宣传。  
同样是出国留学，为什么齐乐天连联系他跟他说句话都做不到。  
张嘉明也是难以理解。

为了迁就张嘉明的口味，几个人聚会大多选一品轩。这回田腾飞主动请缨，跃跃欲试要点餐，打包票让大家都满意。  
田一川念他明明先前不爱这里，不要捣乱。田腾飞毫不示弱地顶回去，说这一次他自己得到专家推荐，保证错不了。田一川和宋亚天宠他，拗不过他，张嘉明更是对一品轩的饭不挑剔，便将他们的胃全数交给田腾飞。  
他特地拿出眼镜，挂在鼻梁上，左手刷手机右手翻菜单，这边看一眼那边看一眼，越看越急，抓耳挠腮。怕是遇到什么困难，他实在没辙，勾了勾手指，让服务员低下头，在对方耳边问了一句话。  
服务员听后颇为吃惊，赞叹田腾飞是行家，和老板一定有私交，居然知道单子上没有的菜。她为田腾飞把这道菜加到点单里，后面价钱跟的是零。  
“这个居然不要钱？”田腾飞惊讶地喊出声。  
“就是这样的，”服务员悉心解释，“老板说了，这才是咱家真正的招牌菜之一，专门来问的人，一定是咱的知己。俗话说得好：海内存知己，天涯若比邻。咱老板说了，酒逢知己千杯少，知己光临就得有对待知己的规格……”  
田腾飞听得云里来雾里去，被哄得开心，连连道好。宋亚天甚是好奇，便让服务员报了遍菜名。田腾飞的点单里大肉少素，有鲜有咸，将精华中的精华点了个遍。可他们来过好些次，从不知道还有另一张菜单，上面是所谓真正的招牌菜。他猜张嘉明也不知道，毕竟那张面无表情的脸开始出现起伏。  
张嘉明不擅长掩饰情绪，和他一起这么多年，宋亚天一眼便知。

“服务员，你刚才说什么招牌菜？”  
“是腐乳烧肉。”  
宋亚天这可是真的听出来不对了。这里面每一道每一品，全是张嘉明最钟爱的口味。他感到奇怪，在他印象中，田腾飞和张嘉明根本不熟，怎么会这样清楚张嘉明的口味。  
张嘉明听后身体坐直，屏息凝神，面色变得异常认真。他问服务员：“你们家别的招牌菜，那些不在菜单上的，是什么？”  
“咱这里还有油泼鲤鱼，干煸豆角，珍珠萝卜丸子，水晶酱烧猪肘和翡翠炒饭。”  
“那你们有没有……”张嘉明犹豫的神情，任谁都能觉出不对。他停了又停、顿了又顿，最后终于问：“有没有冰糖雪梨？”  
服务员笑逐颜开：“冰糖雪梨啊，咱当然有。”

服务员最后为他们加了一道菜，再三确认无误后，将日月间留给几位。  
田一川坐正位，一手边是宋亚天，另一边是田腾飞。宋亚天的另一边，坐着张嘉明。田一川说在座都是不能再熟的人，不必拘谨。不知田腾飞搭上了哪根弦，左一个张导又一个张导。他绕过半个桌，絮絮叨叨讲了好多张嘉明电影的观后感，又是端茶又是倒酒，亲密无间。  
田一川等下要开车，宋亚天实在不能喝，所以二人只能以茶代酒。酒满茶飘香，以田一川牵头，祝福在座几位平安健康，万事如意。宋亚天借田腾飞的杯子象征性抿了一口酒，田腾飞不习惯烈酒，也是抿了一口便作罢。只有张嘉明实实在在一口闷，一盅高度白酒瞬间进肚。  
“咱们今天主要还是吃饭吧，看我点了那么多菜，得给肚子腾地方是不是。张导，少喝点？”田腾飞隔桌劝张嘉明。  
“没关系，我挺能喝。”张嘉明扯了扯嘴角，笑容苍茫。  
“张导，你胃不好，得多注意啊。”  
张嘉明仿佛没听到，独自满上酒盅，谁都劝不住。他连干三次，才撂下酒杯，撑起下巴，眯着眼看田腾飞。他脸色丝毫没变，只有眼睛开始泛红，那架势简直像猎豹，而田腾飞是他眼前的目标。  
田腾飞见这架势不对，垂下眼角，眼神湿漉漉的，像只被遗弃的小狗似的看着自己两位叔叔。  
“小飞飞，你在哪留学？”  
“欧……欧洲。”  
“欧洲哪个国家？”  
“一个……岛、岛国……”田腾飞看天看地看他的叔叔们，就是不看张嘉明。  
“哪个岛国？”  
田腾飞低头，从嘴里挤出“英国”俩字，手搓得沙沙响。他那么大个子，现如今缩背盯着桌面，活像挨训的小孩子。他也清楚自己是藏不住话的类型，只是没想到……  
“张导，你发现了？”  
“点什么菜，说什么话，都有人教过你，对不对？”  
“观后感可是我自己的观后感！”  
“我知道。他的观后感不一样。你的说话方式我不清楚，可是齐乐天会说什么做什么，我明白得很。”  
“啊？你们说什么呢？”宋亚天发觉自己听不懂二人的对话，连忙从一品轩的开胃粥碗里抬起头。  
“教我点菜，教我说漂亮话的人，都是齐乐天。”田腾飞坦白。

田腾飞一五一十地讲，自己和齐乐天在一所学校就读。他念数学系，齐乐天刚好选了带他毕业论文的导师的课，而他被导师选作当助教，二人在辅导课上碰到了。  
同是圈内人，年龄又差不多，他们随意聊两句便熟悉起来。田腾飞说齐乐天特别忙，除了辅导课前后的时间，根本见不到人。他问齐乐天怎么回事，通常第一学期不应该太紧张。齐乐天说他冬季入学，怕许多课程不修完，会挡住后面的课程不能修，所以前两个学期特别吃紧。不过田腾飞听齐乐天的意思，前面的课程不难，电影赏析和电影史他都了解不少，算是百忙之中的万幸。  
张嘉明听后笑了笑。那些东西，他原来跟齐乐天聊时常常讲。  
田腾飞还特地说，没想到齐乐天那么聪明，成绩在班里是最好，甚至超过那些数学专业的人。他还开玩笑，说齐乐天的水平，不念数学系太可惜了。  
对方口中的齐乐天感觉如此熟悉，又有些陌生，以至于张嘉明没办法完好地在脑中拼出一个形象，拼出齐乐天如今的模样。  
明明只分开了几个月的时间，他却觉得时间过去太久。齐乐天第一个学期刚过去不到一半，才刚刚开始。  
张嘉明粗略算了算，长路漫漫。

接下来关于齐乐天的一切，都要从别人的只言片语中了解？这样下去，齐乐天会不会越发陌生，最终变成他认不出的齐乐天？只要想一想，张嘉明便觉胃中翻江倒海，异样感冲头。  
张嘉明难以忍耐，只说自己去方便一下，便一路冲出日月间。刚碰到马桶，他便吐得昏天黑地，吐到没得可吐。  
常有世人说借酒消愁愁更愁，大抵用来形容现在的张嘉明最合适不过。  
他能喝，不管喝多少都不会晕，至多喝得太猛要睡一下，醒来无异于平时。如果一直绵绵地喝下去，他只会越喝越清醒。只是苦了他的胃，翻江倒海。  
不过他吐着吐着就成为习惯，尤其在齐乐天出国之后，仿佛是每一日都会发生的平常事。  
张嘉明在马桶上趴了片刻，觉得自己怕是吃不下几口东西，便回日月间与几个人讲，刚才喝酒太猛，自己怕是要回去休息一下。  
几位都是太熟悉的人，也不会强留他。只是田腾飞深觉可惜，他大费周章，结果想说的事情没说出口。他想告诉张嘉明，齐乐天给他讲电影，尤其讲了许多对方的电影，从第一部到最新的《孤旅》，齐乐天都如数家珍。他听了《孤旅》的故事，画面在脑海里漫天飞，借着劲头写了一首歌。这首歌他很满意，所以今天才找到张嘉明，想问能不能让自己来唱《孤旅》的主题曲。  
可惜这些话，张嘉明听不到了。

那日张嘉明勉强撑回住处，碰到床，倒头就睡。他睡得不知日夜，中途胃翻腾，把他疼醒。他撑着下床，烧了壶热水，翻箱倒柜才找到一直吃的胃药。吃完药，他发觉身上的味道不好闻，还沾着酒气，就爬去浴室，开水洗澡。  
张嘉明实在太倦，几个月来没睡饱的觉全都要补回来。他愣是被淋浴浇了几个钟头，才爬回床上。  
好好的假日全都在睡眠中度过，不知该说是幸运还是不幸。可他睡得不好，一直做梦。  
他的梦境中，自始至终有齐乐天在。齐乐天对他说话，他听不到；他说话对方一样听不到。他以为二人靠得很近，总想伸手去抱对方，可无论他怎么努力，二人之间永远差一点。  
就那么一点而已，不近不远，是刚刚好够不到的距离。  
他走快些，甚至跑起来，前面的人就不见了。他再怎么抓也抓不到，梦里空空的，却能听得到啜泣。伴随着哭音是一声声“张导，醒醒”，张嘉明便清楚，那一定不是齐乐天的声音，便猛地睁开眼。  
张嘉明看到是一张比齐乐天更柔和的脸，哭得满脸是泪。自己明明只是睡着了而已，他不懂为何莎莎的情绪那样激动。  
张嘉明轻声说句“别哭了”，对方立刻变得安静，着急的表情也平缓下来。莎莎一边说着“吓死我了”，一边哭诉自己手机居然在关键时刻掉链子，打不开机，没办法叫救护车。她又不知道张嘉明手机在哪里，急得她直接跑去敲隔壁的门。她敲了几声才发觉，隔壁是齐乐天的住处，根本没人在。

“你为什么激动成这样？”张嘉明觉得好笑，自己睡个觉而已，哪来如此大反应。  
“张导，我叫你半天叫不醒。今天第一天开工，我去了公司后来给你拜年。”莎莎到现在气还没喘匀。  
张嘉明不清楚，自己居然一连睡了这么多天。他睡得头也疼身体也疼，记忆的断点停留在浴室中。热气蒸腾，水汽弥散，仿若对面有个人在。  
“行了，我没事。”  
莎莎急忙解释，张嘉明刚才样子太吓人，怎么叫都叫不醒。她讲完便劝张嘉明去医院看病，不去看病也自动请缨去买药。总之她不想张嘉明硬撑着，生怕出意外。  
张嘉明无奈地讲，自己只是睡觉而已，没什么大不了。和他相熟的人都知他的毛病，只要撑一撑就能过去，犯不上哭天喊地。不晓得齐乐天的笔记上写了什么话，让莎莎这样激动。  
“我不想再……不想再看人晕倒了，叫都叫不醒……”说着莎莎又要哭出来。张嘉明印象中，眼前的女孩向来坚强果敢，看得到当年管月的影子。没想只是睡不醒，居然能让她哭成泪人：“小齐老师当时就是这样差点……”  
“齐乐天怎么了？！”  
张嘉明从床上掀起来。他一丝不挂，吓得莎莎连忙捂脸。可他完全没在意，逼问莎莎齐乐天的具体情况。  
“小齐老师他之前拍戏溺水了，当时在片场昏迷不醒，住了一个月的院。你不知道？”

拍戏溺水，昏迷不醒，住一个月的院。这些词单拿出来，就足够惊险后怕，没想到它们居然组合在一起，发生在齐乐天身上。  
而那时候自己在做什么？张嘉明想破头，也只能想到剪辑室。虽然工作状态他不愿被人打扰，可这样重要的事，只要说一句，他一定会去医院看齐乐天。  
“没有人……你们怎么都不告诉我！”  
话出口，张嘉明才发现自己很大火气，吼得全屋都听得到。  
“我当时想找你。可小齐老师不让我讲。”  
莎莎缓缓道来。她说齐乐天起初吃不好睡不好，他看了医生也开了药，结果情况越来越糟。好几次她劝齐乐天再去看看，可齐乐天一直提自己有准，等拍完戏再说，没想到拍戏时出了意外。她不愿再次经历这般苦痛，方才情绪略微激动了些。她还说当时齐乐天说自己醒来情况稳定，再多说也无用，不知道的人就不要通知了。  
齐乐天也说，自己当时太多事情要处理，没有余裕顾及其他。后面如果有别的需要，他自己会提。莎莎说没想齐乐天从准备留学到出国，一个字都没对张嘉明说。

其他。  
张嘉明有生之年不会料到，自己在齐乐天口中被这个词替代。他的愤怒像鼓起的气球，还没撑到极限，便被现实的重锤击打得粉碎。  
他再清楚齐乐天的脾气不过，那家伙看起来温柔善意，一副好好先生的模样，实际比谁都要硬都要倔，真正想做的事，真正想瞒的事，他总能做得到。  
齐乐天走得那样干脆，只留下三条语音留言，其余什么都没有。  
仿佛他们从未在宋亚天的庆功会上遇见，仿佛他们没有在少年时代昏黄的灯光下亲吻，也仿佛张嘉明没有在齐乐天最初感受到孤寂的时候，拉起他的手。  
过去这一段时日，甚至更向前的回忆，形同虚设。  
当初张嘉明和齐乐天睡了两次，怕将来闹僵，特地赶对方走。结果齐乐天是走了，就走了一步，走到了隔壁。那时张嘉明心软，又贪恋和对方上床的感觉，说服自己，毕竟邻居不是同居人，之间的界限泾渭分明。  
而时至今日，彼时张嘉明不愿发生的事情，在他眼前活生生上演，而他一点办法都没有。  
“燕平莎，给我订一张飞伦敦的机票。”  
“啊？”莎莎不知张嘉明唱哪一出，松开手，结果对方仍旧一丝不挂。她羞得别过头去，难得也大声了一次：“张导你要干什么！”  
“给我订一张飞伦敦的往返机票。一周，不，三天就可以！我自己去搞签证，越快越好。”  
莎莎拿出手账本，一页页飞快翻过。她从头开始翻，眼见余下的页数越来越少，她的手也没停下来。她手上动作急，脚也急得开始跺。翻到最后一页，她无奈地告诉张嘉明，接下来一整年里他根本没有那么长的空闲时间。

张嘉明哪里相信。  
他找莎莎要来计划表，翻来覆去地看，从填满的格子里找空。《一川烟草》配角选角，《孤旅》复剪，《一川烟草》拍摄，《一川烟草》初剪，居然一件接着一件，最长一段空闲居然只有《一川烟草》拍摄完毕到初剪之间的几天。  
《一川烟草》就是张嘉明新接的片子。是出道二十年的老牌女星黄诗音带着投资找上门，挑明了要张嘉明给她拍个奖，至少也得摆脱多年花瓶形象。这片讲一位女人漂泊动荡的一生，从豆蔻年华到白发苍苍，简直要把“演技”二字刻在脸上。  
片子制作规模不小，女主角一生在外漂泊，主要的戏份在国外拍摄，将辗转伦敦、巴黎和维也纳三地。  
这样一来倒不是没有机会和齐乐天见面，只不过一口气要到年中。  
有盼头，总比什么都没有要好太多。  
他现在倒是想感谢《孤旅》的投资方，给他如此特权，让他放开手脚，几乎任性而为。  
还有什么可抱怨的，张嘉明想，完全没有。现在一心一意工作，就是他该做的。  
莎莎见张嘉明表情平和些许，便跟他讲，自己有齐乐天的邮件地址，如果想联系，可以给他发邮件。莎莎省了一句话，自己从没收到过齐乐天的回信。  
她猜张嘉明对齐乐天来说意义不同，说不定不会一无所获。  
没想张嘉明居然义正言辞地拒绝。他说，这些话用邮件可能说不清楚。不过说归说，他还是把莎莎递过去的纸条叠好，塞到了钱包里。

如莎莎的手账所写，《一川烟草》配角的选角果然即刻展开。黄诗音是女主，也是本片的制作人。她对自己配角的要求分外严格，全部要求有经验又不能太油，要长得好看又不能太好看，有一定知名度，但知名度不能压过她。  
黄诗音出手阔绰，还能顺便出国旅游。各公司哪里放得过这肥美的机会，纷纷动用关系，使劲往里塞人。  
选角导演就不用说了，张嘉明自然更加不能幸免。  
原来张嘉明身边有人，业界很快就知晓，而且他虽然换人换得勤，可是和一个人上床时候绝不碰另外一个。所以当时碰到张嘉明的新片，想塞也塞不了，想送也送不到。  
但这一回，可完全不同。  
业界默认了张嘉明上一个床伴是齐乐天，而大家也都知道齐乐天现在在国外念书，自然猜测张嘉明身边空缺。如今他简直像块烤得滴油的肥肉，人人都想扑上去分一口。  
张嘉明每天出现在试镜现场，送花的送饭的甚至送礼物的人，络绎不绝。一天工作结束回家，趴在他车上不让他走的人都不少。他是怕人追到家里，每天先要在外面吃了饭，让司机去城里兜个圈，然后抄小路回家。有几次实在没辙，他还去宋亚天那里躲，或者干脆去旅馆开房。

张嘉明总以为自己藏得很好，只是非常不幸，道高一尺魔高一丈。  
他本打算定角之前不回家，结果换洗衣服都不够用，实在没辙。他上了楼，发现自家门口有个人在等，心想不好，刚打算逃，结果被对方逮个正着。  
“嘉明导演，我来给你送东西。”  
这么说着，门口的男人娇滴滴地凑上来，贴着张嘉明，在门外就要掏出张嘉明的性器开始揉。他面色绯红，扭得十八弯，眼角挂泪唇角带勾。  
张嘉明先前当红时有人这么干过，动作更甚直接掏他鸟帮他口交的也不是没有。如果对方脸刚好是他中意的那一型，他便就势上了。这些年再没人如此狼虎般贴上来，张嘉明也渐渐不适应这架势，本能地冲着对方把耶稣真主玛利亚全问候了一遍。  
他说完才发觉影响不好，指着电梯让对方打哪来回哪去。  
没想到对方直接脱了裤子，内裤里早已撑起一个小帐篷。这样子要让人发现，张嘉明的名声可就真的传出去了。这人个子不大，动静倒不小，张嘉明实在没辙，开了门把对方推进去，自己来回看看周围没人，也进了房门。

张嘉明刚关门，还没锁上，来爬他床的人又扑了上来，争着要给门上锁，生怕被张嘉明赶出去似的。他看那人已经着了道，死活不放弃他的下半身，疯狗一样爬过来，去舔他的裤裆。  
“打住！”张嘉明忍不住发脾气了。在男人没有欲望时挑逗，就是纯粹的火上浇油，没什么好结果。  
“张导，我知道你最近工作特忙，禁欲好久……”这人扭着蛇一样的腰贴上来，手指勾住张嘉明裤扣。  
他几次贴上来，几次又被张嘉明甩开。张嘉明一丁点情欲都没有，心如止水，下半身软塌塌贴在身上，惹得他甚至怀疑起自己是不是太久没开荤，有了勃起障碍。  
万般无奈之下，张嘉明甩开那人的手，拎着对方领子，拎到洗手间，从外面反锁上门，让对方自行解决。  
那人仍旧不死心，敲门喊：“张导，你想怎么玩怎么玩，想用什么体位都行，想搞多久搞多久。”  
“闭嘴！你自己在里面想搞多久搞多久！”非得张嘉明踹门，对方才些许安静。  
洗手间中不一会儿就传出呻吟声。起初声音是低沉压抑的，然后越来越高亢，溢满情欲。摩擦和水声出奇响亮。他还听那人在喊什么，总之不是他的名字，大约真情实感之下喊出了真心人。  
他不想被迫听春宫现场，便打开电视机，随便塞进去一张碟片。  
没想到这张居然是他父亲指导，齐乐天在里面参演重要配角，最终获得次年金环奖最佳男配角奖的那部古装大戏。  
张嘉明看得心生烦躁，按了暂停，打开洗手间的门，冲里面喊“快点”。他这才看清，那人不仅前面着道，后面还塞着根振动棒，被张嘉明一喊，尖叫着射了出来，射得他满地板都是。  
“擦干净了就自己回去。”张嘉明讲完，回沙发上继续看戏。

虽说电影是他最痛恨的父亲所指导，可张嘉明否认不了，这的的确确是一部好片。场面大，情节曲折，故事跌宕合理，还有自己独特的画面表现语言。任何一部片子有了这些潜质，都不会太差。  
况且演员都被他调用到极致，一个眼神一个动作，甚至呼吸的声音，全都是戏。  
齐乐天在里面演配角，不过戏份倒是不少。那时候他还没太多经验，纯粹靠自己感悟和那股灵动劲，演活了一个为爱而生为爱而亡的少年。  
汹涌澎湃的感情倾泻而下，隔着屏幕也能感受到齐乐天爱得激烈深刻。  
先前看片时张嘉明还没那个意识。本质上说，齐乐天不怎么懂表演方法。现在不太懂，当时或许更不懂。如今他总算明白，这都是齐乐天对一个人感情的真实写照。  
张嘉明想起《孤旅》拍摄结束之后，齐乐天在漫天星光下对他讲，自己为初恋买了一颗星星，而且至今还爱着那个人。  
张嘉明不清楚究竟是什么人这样好，值得这样好的齐乐天真切去爱，而且一爱这么多年。  
先前所有人都对张嘉明讲，一遍遍讲，他的父母那样相爱。从那时起，在张嘉明眼中，爱情就是互相折磨，就是毁灭，就是求不到，就是得而不能。  
而这样一件东西，对齐乐天是恒久，是执着，是无法放弃。  
张嘉明突然发现，自己把一个曾经在他身边的人，当作了自己衡量世间万物的参照。这对他来说前所未有。张嘉明心生惶恐。  
他连忙按了暂停，画面定格在齐乐天微笑的脸。那个镜头是片中齐乐天饰演的人物心爱之人，悄悄送他一枚白玉扳指，叫他不要丢，好好藏妥，里面刻着滚烫的心。

张嘉明见那个主动贴上来求睡的人还没收拾好，便打算去看看对方是否出了意外。他一偏头，看到一个人影站在洗手间门口，完全隐没在阴影里，吓得他叫了一声。  
那人眼角发红，湿漉漉泛着潮气，从里到外一副可怜相。见张嘉明看他一眼，他连忙换上讨好的脸，扭捏地对张嘉明讲，自己愿意帮张嘉明用嘴吸出来，愿意深喉，甚至玩捆绑、SM都没问题。  
张嘉明没接对方话茬，而是直接问了对方名字。那人答叫杜咲。  
“杜咲，你过来坐下。我这里没椅子，委屈你坐地板上。”  
“原来张导喜欢扮狗的玩法。我这就过来。”说着他爬地上就要跪着前行，张嘉明连忙喊他站起来，好好走过来，坐到自己面前。  
“杜咲我问你，你为什么非得让我和你上床？”  
“我想，伺候舒服张导，就能得到《一川烟草》里面那个漂亮配角。”  
《一川烟草》里确实有个只要会漂亮装纯就可以的角色，是女主角的弟弟。  
“你觉得和我上床就能拿到角色？”  
杜咲猛点头：“我听说张导和之前每一部电影里面的角色都睡过。”  
张嘉明喟叹一声，没想自己的习惯给人留下这种印象。他解释说，自己看上演员在先，后来的角色都是为他们量身打造，通常大家把个中因果关系一直都搞反了。  
没想这狗皮膏药自己说，先前演戏没好好试过镜，如果这回想拿角色该靠什么。  
“我真不明白你们现在一个个都怎么回事。演员拿角色当然靠表演，你之前都靠什么，死皮赖脸爬床？”  
他看对方没回答，全然默认。

张嘉明把他拽到沙发上，按继续键，让他好好看电视，尤其要好好看和他年龄相仿的齐乐天的表演。  
一边看，张嘉明还一边跟杜咲分析齐乐天的表演。他不是演员，没办法从特别专业的角度去分析齐乐天的表演方法。他只能从导演角度分析齐乐天的处理，哪里好，哪里尚且不足。有些镜头他要讲得太多，甚至得暂停画面。  
他越说越多，全然停不下来，说到口干舌燥，便去厨房给自己倒了杯水。回到客厅，他发现杜咲已不见踪影。  
张嘉明长嘘一口气，坐回沙发上，盯着电视，始终没有继续播放。  
画面里是齐乐天那惊心动魄的一吻，如果张嘉明没记错，这个镜头至今还在他母校表演系的教材中。齐乐天衣襟大敞，唇欲张未张，眼中是挣扎，是渴求，是无限爱恋，还有将熟未熟的少年那一点冲动的情欲。  
那是他想亲吻一个人的表情，这么多年，从未变过。  
张嘉明神使鬼差地站起身，缓缓走到电视前，跪膝，视线刚好与电视中齐乐天的目光平视。他抬起手，用指尖掠过齐乐天面庞的轮廓，丝丝入扣。眼前的人，和印象中的齐乐天不一样，和记忆中的齐乐天也不一样。现在的齐乐天忙不忙，好不好，变成什么样子，他全然不知。  
张嘉明猜，大抵那个远在千里之外的齐乐天，也渐渐和他记忆中的背道而驰。

张嘉明的动作越发轻缓，双手盖住屏幕中齐乐天的双眼，身体上前，仿佛对待易碎的珍宝，嘴唇盖在屏幕中齐乐天的双唇上。他和齐乐天曾经亲过无数次，没有哪回像这样，令他心胀痛欲裂。  
张嘉明发觉自己所为实属滑稽，仓惶后退两步。他无奈地发现，一直安静的下半身，微微抬起了头。  
这要还叫勃起有障碍就真见了鬼了。  
张嘉明在电视机前坐了很久，久到他人开始发困，天色渐浅。  
他看了看空荡没有人气的屋子，拿出笔电，又从钱包拿出齐乐天的邮箱地址。在To的位置敲下那串字母，他便彻底不清楚要写什么。  
想要说的话、传达的思念，与往昔一同接连而至，纠缠不清。  
他思考良久，按下发送键。  
邮件标题是最近怎么样，内容空无一物。  
张嘉明等了一个月、两个月、三个月……从白雪皑皑等到莺飞草长，从阳春三月等到小荷露角，始终没收到齐乐天的回复。  
转眼已到年中，他就要去欧洲拍戏，可仍旧不清楚齐乐天到底身在何处，到底怎么样。

此次欧洲之行，除了《一川烟草》的剧组工作人员之外，田一川也带着宋亚天去了。如果说大老板亲自上阵是对影片的重视，那带上了爱人，显然就不是那么一回事。  
宋亚天经不住张嘉明在飞机上轮番轰炸，不得不承认，七月初刚好是田腾飞的毕业典礼，他的父母走不开，就由叔叔和小叔叔代为参加。而且他和田一川确定关系有一年多，一直没机会放松，忙完《远大前程》的上映忙影片公关，影片提名倒是不少，结果颁奖礼上颗粒无收。  
宋亚天倒是不在意，可这成了田一川心上的一个结。他真心认为《远大前程》是部好片，就连业界不少人也都说金环奖再次瞎了眼，让宋亚天成了最大遗珠。宋亚天笑田一川太较真，做大老板还不懂这点道理，如果片子拿了奖，一定会被喋喋不休骂个不停。他说这部片子拍了自己一直想拍的东西，自己很喜欢，这便够了。  
最重要的是将来，还能和田一川一起写剧本，一起作电影，对宋亚天来说别无所求。宋亚天缠住田一川的手，与他十指相扣，视线中全是深情脉脉。  
宋亚天停了会儿觉得不对劲，张嘉明没对自己冷嘲热讽，也没刺他们几时分手。他看着窗外，看脚下绵延的山和苍茫的雪，不知想到了谁。

一落地，就已经有媒体等在了机场。此番拍摄女星阵容异常强大，不知多少人等着看片场内外的好戏。倒是几位主要演员都在圈内摸爬滚打多年，只要在人前就是和和气气，好姐妹的做派，丝毫看不到明争暗斗的迹象。  
这倒是落得张嘉明平和，他先前所担心之事没有发生，他只管拍好戏。  
张嘉明的指导风格，通常对大多演员十分受用。他恢复了一贯的涵养，在片场完全不骂人，也不会喊叫，永远面色平静，不满意就让演员一遍遍来。  
休息时候有人讲，还害怕张嘉明延续《孤旅》时候的拍摄风格不变，说他特别吓人，喊齐乐天时简直像和对方有血海深仇。  
张嘉明回答说，在自己的执导生涯中，应该不会再重复《孤旅》的现场。他会喊的、他想喊的，应该只有齐乐天一人。  
这话说出口，在场女星笑着一哄而散，讲齐乐天如何可怜的声音在片场此起彼伏。莎莎在一旁表情不太友善，冲众人背影撇了撇嘴。  
因为她看到，张嘉明的表情也不那么友善。

莎莎知道齐乐天就在这里念书，也千方百计想找到对方。通常张嘉明收工后还要和副导演讨论次日拍摄计划，而莎莎则空闲下来。  
她听张嘉明说，田腾飞和齐乐天认识，便要来田腾飞的联系方式。  
起初莎莎怕对方有架子，没想那位小歌王一如他的公众形象，像一颗随时喷薄的小太阳，热情似火。他只讲自己听说齐乐天考完试就出门了，具体去哪、去多久，他都不清楚。  
田腾飞留下齐乐天的公寓地址，莎莎按图索骥找过去，果然敲了几天，都敲不开那扇门。  
齐乐天一人住，没有室友，平时和周围的人也不怎么往来。听隔壁邻居说，齐乐天至多在买了一大条羊腿实在吃不完的时候，会分给左邻右舍。  
他的烤羊腿是天下一绝。邻居如是形容。  
莎莎把这些话说给张嘉明听，张嘉明的表情似乎就轻松些，拍戏的劳顿也从脸上被洗掉了。  
她偶尔不禁好奇，问张嘉明为什么不趁空闲时间去找齐乐天，多走些路，多去些地方，大概总能找到一个人。张嘉明讲，齐乐天太了解自己，如果他想躲自己，实在更容易不过。  
即使这样讲，张嘉明偶尔也会在买咖啡的时候想，会不会突然有个熟悉的身影蹦出来，对他笑，和他说“张老师，好久不见”，就像他们之间没发生过任何争吵，没有任何隔阂。  
可张嘉明清楚，或许齐乐天更清楚。他们的过去，是永远回不到的过去。

大约在英国的戏份即将结束时，田腾飞也带着田一川和宋亚天回到伦敦，参加自己的毕业典礼。副导演听说后，特地给全剧组放假一天，为了让张嘉明也能亲自观礼。  
毕竟田腾飞“张嘉明迷弟”的身份，在片场几次探班后，昭然若揭。  
毕业典礼当天早晨，宋亚天塞给张嘉明一大捧花，让张嘉明到时候代表他和田一川，递给他们的小侄子。  
田腾飞看了特兴奋，念个不停，生怕时间过得太慢。他和几人聊了一会儿，听到震动音，便从西装里掏出手机。  
“齐乐天给我发邮件来啦！”  
田腾飞高兴地冲几人扬起手机，说齐乐天来祝贺他顺利毕业，并且很遗憾自己不能亲自到场。邮件里还有好几张照片，田腾飞从头到尾看完，略有惊讶地讲，原来齐乐天去了纽约。  
张嘉明听闻此话，冲田腾飞笑了笑，一把将手里的花束塞给对方。  
“张导，花不是现在送的，是等下颁奖的时候。”田腾飞成绩优异，毕业时拿了奖牌。  
“我的任务完成了。”张嘉明摊开手，一脸理所当然。  
宋亚天无奈摇摇头。他知这是张嘉明对不熟的人生气之后的所作所为。他接过田腾飞手里的花捧，凑在对方耳边跟他说话。  
田腾飞猛地点头，立刻照办。  
只过几分钟，田腾飞手机又响起。这次他没看，点开未读邮件后，直接把手机递给张嘉明。  
前一封邮件是田腾飞所发平常的感谢的话，他也说了说自己的安排。末尾田腾飞问齐乐天，为什么不理张嘉明，不回邮件。  
齐乐天只回一句话——  
张老师给我发过邮件？

张嘉明看到齐乐天回复的几个字，脑中一霎空白。传说中的雾都一年两百天下雨，偏偏今日晴空万里，天蓝云白，日光晒得他眼晕。  
他的胃开始灼烧，这些天一直持续的那种不适感甚嚣尘上，缓缓蔓延至他的四肢百骸。  
齐乐天这句话，是他千千万万猜测中最不可能的一种。  
张嘉明觉得自己如此愚蠢。他一拳打到棉花上，一巴掌挥进空气里，自始至终他一个人演独角戏，是笑是哭是疑惑，也全是他自己的。仿佛回到了那一天，天地之大，张嘉明却找不到栖身之地。那时候他身边还有一个人，陪他面对风雨，度过风雨。  
而这个人现在早已走开，他却还站在原地。  
将近一年的时间，张嘉明与齐乐天没说过一句话。他一直尝试和对方联系，周围能问的人都问遍了，能找的人也都找过，得来的却是这样结局。  
张嘉明看屏幕又亮了一下，还是齐乐天的邮件。齐乐天问，张老师的邮件地址是什么。  
得到田腾飞的允诺，张嘉明把自己专为齐乐天申请的电邮地址敲在上面。  
前缀是to.the.north。向北。项北。 他想齐乐天不会看不出。  
“张导，我该进去了，帮我看好手机。”  
听到田腾飞的话，张嘉明抬起头，看到那群在外面排队的毕业生已经开始往会场里走。田腾飞不忘嘱咐三人不要进礼堂太晚，他想把自己最瞩目的一刻留在领奖牌，而不是自己的观礼者迟到、在众目睽睽之下进入礼堂的时刻。  
张嘉明答应田腾飞，一定不会迟到，不会让对方失望。他说自己还在等齐乐天的回复，收到邮件就进去。  
可是，直到校园广播响起最后提示，请参加毕业典礼的观礼者进入大厅，田腾飞的手机也没作任何反应。

毕业典礼的全程，张嘉明不知自己如何度过。他精神全集中在右侧口袋里。可田腾飞手机始终安静，失去它应有的功能一样。  
待张嘉明回过神，他手里的捧花已经没了，变成照相机。田腾飞站在常春藤和鲜花环绕的拱门前，左搂田一川右抱宋亚天，笑容不输天上的太阳。他比了胜利的手势，举着自己的毕业证和奖牌，仿佛自己就是世界的王者。  
田腾飞和两位叔叔合完影，说什么也要和张嘉明来一张。可田一川和宋亚天都不擅长摆弄相机，尤其宋亚天，居然拍出来两张都过曝太多，惹得田一川笑他，大导演的地位岌岌可危。  
几人笑作一团，只有张嘉明戳在田腾飞身旁板着脸格格不入。他也想努力融入其中，可不管怎样，他的表情都那样怪异。  
张嘉明不想继续站在太阳底下，不想继续听耳边这些欢声笑语，即使今日本该是他挚友重要的亲人、他未来合作者之一人生中最高兴的一天，可他实在没法配合下去。  
他从未试过被这样的小事左右情绪。  
或者说更糟糕的，张嘉明从未有过如此强烈的情绪。他心跳太快，这种感觉太陌生，让他闷得发慌。

张嘉明胃里的灼烧感越来越严重，恐怕撑不了太久。他想看看几点了，掏出手机，发现自己一直拿着田腾飞的手机，没有还。  
他不小心碰到电源键，发现屏幕提示他有一封刚刚收到的新邮件，来自齐乐天——  
那个是张老师的邮件地址？！我以为是垃圾邮件。邮件结尾，附带一连串圆滚滚的大哭脸。  
别人或许不清楚齐乐天发短信发邮件的习惯，但张嘉明知道，齐乐天在句尾加表情，原因通常只有一个，他在说谎。  
齐乐天谎话讲得不高明，张嘉明从来一看就透。往往他们之间那些谎言无伤大雅，戳穿了也算一种情趣，可这一回却不一样。  
张嘉明走到田腾飞身边，介入对方与一位金发漂亮姑娘的谈话。他把手机还给田腾飞，说自己要来回转转，回旅馆乘地铁就好，要他们不用等他。  
田腾飞觉得奇怪，打算挽留，可张嘉明执意离开，连说好几个抱歉，模样不对劲。他问张嘉明需不需要两位叔叔陪，张嘉明婉拒了，他说自己已经破坏了对方的重要的时刻，不能再占用他唯二的亲人。  
田腾飞笑答：“张导，只要有你在，我的毕业典礼就是完美的。”他的语气那样真诚，丝毫不像客套话。  
张嘉明谢过对方，向远处无人的地方走去。他走了不知多久，不知身在何方，也不知如何继续再撑下去。他颓唐地倒在草地上，身体蜷成一团。  
明明是仲夏的正午，湿凉的河风也能吹透到他骨子里。  
周围没有人经过，只有海鸥和蝉，回荡在水天之间，每一声都衬得他愈发孤独。

张嘉明在河边待到日落，总算有了喧嚣。周围开始热闹，身着华服三三两两的人在附近倾诉衷肠爱语。张嘉明晓得这里不再是他该待的地方，便撑着爬起身。他回到旅馆，夜已深。  
没想到，莎莎还在楼下大厅的咖啡店独自一人看书。张嘉明上去问，莎莎说一直在等他。  
她对张嘉明讲，今年观众选择奖的组委会临时邀请他和黄诗音给同样身在伦敦的宋亚天颁发最佳导演奖。业界观众都晓得他们二人关系，亦敌亦友，所以组委会问到管月，能不能请张嘉明来颁奖。管月没什么理由拒绝，可是她联系不到人，便告诉了莎莎。  
莎莎也和副导演确认过，出发去巴黎前的两日，剧组都放假，不会影响工作。  
“那两天原本是什么安排？”  
“田先生说为张导做地陪，全看张导的意思。”  
张嘉明的意思？现在是不太好意思。  
不过田腾飞倒是没在意张嘉明在他毕业典礼提前退场。他在张嘉明自由活动的前一夜，问张嘉明想去哪儿。张嘉明说自己没做太多打算，唯一的期望就是去他的学校转转。田腾飞觉得奇怪，那天毕业典礼已经转了大半，就问张嘉明如果别的地方都没打算，愿不愿意去海德公园，他最爱的演员达西·博伊顿就住附近，说不定能碰到。  
张嘉明眼睛亮了一下，随即恢复正常。他说如果有时间就去，游览学校要排在首位。

当时已时值暑假，毕业典礼也结束，学校的人少之又少，只剩下来参加夏令营的高中生，还有些其它国家来的交流访问团。  
学校不小，要仔细转过每一栋建筑不是易事。况且还有许多电影在这里拍摄过，田腾飞正打算介绍，张嘉明抢先一步把哪部电影在哪栋建筑拍摄过，一一报了出来。他称赞张嘉明不愧是名导，而张嘉明只答，自己特地做了功课，想到时候和某人一起走过。  
说完张嘉明发觉情形不对，闭上了嘴。  
田腾飞带张嘉明在学校里转了一天，午餐一人只在咖啡店买了个帕尼尼，其余的粒米未进，到了下午五点肚子早已饿得不行。

从学校偏门拐出去，走两个街区，下去右拐，有一家店面不大的小餐厅，这里的炸鱼薯条算是伦敦的上乘之作。田腾飞说，他每周五下午四点多有一堂数学的辅导课，之后就会和齐乐天一起来吃炸鱼薯条。他说齐乐天喜欢吃这里的炸鱼蘸酱，所以一整盘能吃得一干二净。  
“他……我是说齐乐天，现在吃得下饭了？”张嘉明没头没脑问了一句。  
“能，而且挺能吃。”说完，田腾飞走在前面，为张嘉明拉开店门。  
没想学校荒凉时候，这里还如此热闹。店中央是几张小桌凑成的大桌，坐满了人。他们叽叽喳喳不知在讲什么，声音不算太小，口音也不像英国人，听来似乎是北美那边来的。  
服务生对田腾飞和张嘉明讲，他们是从加拿大来的交流团，全都是进行电影相关方面的学习。田腾飞看张嘉明一眼：“说不定你和他们能聊聊。”  
“大概吧。”说着，张嘉明跟在服务生身后，往里面走。  
在大桌一头坐着的似乎是这群人的领队老师。他正对学生们说着注意事项，还有第二天活动的具体安排。  
田腾飞好奇，回头看了一眼，然后脚步速度放慢了。张嘉明见田腾飞没跟上，连忙招呼对方。没想田腾飞说：“张导，那个带队老师的眼睛长得特别像你。”

“行了行了，别闹了，快过来吃你的饭。”张嘉明坐在油腻腻的桌子旁，连喊田腾飞。田腾飞看他一眼，走过去坐在里面的座位，一边看菜单，一边没忍住又看那个带队老师一眼。  
张嘉明看了一圈菜单，似乎没有特别感兴趣的，就交给田腾飞，让他点两份一样的菜。  
点好菜，服务生离开，田腾飞盯着张嘉明，不知讲什么才好。小时候他就听宋亚天抱怨过一个朋友，看起来人模狗样，不爱讲话，肚子里不知道藏了多深的水。齐乐天也说，张嘉明拍戏时跟他生气，能骂得他一个字都讲不出。  
田腾飞难得紧张，规规矩矩地像个小粉丝似的坐在张嘉明对面。面前是灼灼的目光，没想身后还有异样的感觉。他不知那感觉从何而来，也不敢回头看，仿佛身后不是叽叽喳喳的学生，而是洪水猛兽。  
片刻之后，张嘉明居然主动开口，问他齐乐天有没有再发他邮件，说些什么。他连忙掏手机，刷了好几遍，收件箱里也没有新邮件。张嘉明听完回答，问田腾飞方不方便把齐乐天那封祝贺毕业的邮件转发给他。  
几秒钟后，这份邮件躺在了张嘉明的邮箱里。  
张嘉明打开邮件主体，直接拉到最下面图片附件的位置。齐乐天总共发来五六张照片，有纽约的地标性建筑，也有百老汇的街牌。  
最后一张照片，是一群年龄和齐乐天相仿的年轻人站在某个剧院的标志下，密不可分，脸上的表情比他们头顶的日光还要亮。  
其中一个人就是齐乐天。  
张嘉明对齐乐天的印象还停留在双颊消瘦、眼窝凹陷，皮肤白得像一张纸。眼前这个人比他印象中健康许多，脸上的汗水被晒得晶亮。他毫无忧愁自信地笑着，仿佛征服了这个世界的王。  
这是张嘉明曾在梦里见过的样子。不止一次，他看到这样的齐乐天在他梦里笑。那样遥远，他根本够不到。

田腾飞坐在张嘉明对面，一直尴尬地刷手机。他给宋亚天发了好些条短信，基本内容都是让宋亚天支招，说张嘉明盯着屏幕目不转睛，不管自己讲什么都没反应。他前两天出行时，在路上想到了《孤旅》主题曲的旋律和歌词，本想趁难得之机讨论一番。  
可他对面的张嘉明和他仿佛掉入不同世界，没有丝毫反应。  
就连上了菜后，张嘉明也只吃了两口便掏出笔，在餐巾纸上写写画画。很快一张写满了，他随手把田腾飞的那张也拿来接着写。田腾飞大约吃到一半，见张嘉明往嘴里丢了两片药，喝口水，便继续沉浸在自己的世界里。  
田腾飞吃饭没带眼镜，张嘉明字也密，他只能看到纸巾最上写：A——齐乐天。  
“这是新的故事？”田腾飞问。  
张嘉明抬起一根手指，田腾飞立刻不敢说话了。他突然觉得，如果自己哪天动了登上大银幕的心，头一次绝对不能献给张嘉明。  
张嘉明写得倒是快，两张纸巾正反面占满，一气呵成。他放下笔抬起头，见田腾飞的盘子空了，便拿信用卡丢给对方，说密码是齐乐天的生日，让他去付款。他看张嘉明心满意足地把纸巾折起来塞进钱包，丝毫不敢打扰，乖乖行事。田腾飞百转千回地叹了口气，总算明白齐乐天为什么说张嘉明有时很可怕。  
付好钱，田腾飞拿着卡回来，张嘉明已不在座位上。他环顾四周，发现对方人在餐厅外，对面站着那个眼睛很像他的带队老师。  
田腾飞悄悄走出门，他听到带队老师叫张嘉明，亲爱的弟弟。  
张嘉明的脸阴沉得如炸鱼薯条店里油腻的地面，划不开摸不透。他见张嘉明抬头向他的方向看了一眼，嘴一张一合，叫他先走，自己还有事。  
那副样子，田腾飞不得不从。

张嘉明没想过会在这里见到亚历山大。他到了伦敦过得一直不太顺畅，大问题没太多，小问题却不断。  
他没找到想找的人，没做成想做的事，想说的话也没讲出口，胃的毛病愈演愈烈，之前用的药已经不大管用，他不得不靠止疼片撑着。  
这种时候，往往会发生非常好或非常糟的事情。张嘉明自认运气很差，所以他一直有暴雨将至的预感。  
只是他想不到这场雨还伴随着雷鸣、冰雹，倾泻而下。  
亚历山大还是一贯那张脸，笑眯眯的，装作和他关系很好，问他最近在忙什么，拍什么片，有什么新作问世。  
张嘉明一一作答，答案标准而机械。  
亚历山大似乎没在意，接着问他齐乐天最近怎么样，是否适应国外生活。他还说齐乐天准备出国时下了好一番功夫，光是雅思备考的英语老师就请了好几个，申请的小作文他前后改了五六遍。  
张嘉明总算听出不对，一改沉默，略带怒气地问亚历山大，如何知道齐乐天出国，又如何知道齐乐天的准备过程。

亚历山大见张嘉明一无所知，便坦白地把自己看望齐乐天发生的点滴都讲了，不过他选择性略过一些关于齐乐天病情的部分。那些是齐乐天的隐私，他没资格暴露给任何人。  
他说齐乐天因为有个人左右他接戏而苦恼，因为私事左右了他的表演，因对自己的表演不自信而做出错误决定。他说齐乐天发现了自己作为演员的不足，所以希望成为更好的演员。  
那时齐乐天走投无路，亚历山大坦白，所以自己才建议他出国进一步学习。  
张嘉明右手攥紧拳头，骨节发白，左手搭在上面，像是要制止自己，与自己而搏斗。他阴沉地对亚历山大讲，如果他们不是在异国他乡在公共场所，他早就出手了。  
张嘉明话落，受到“威胁”的亚历山大反而笑了出来。他像是了解了一切，靠在窗边点了支烟，猛吸一口，吐出一连串烟圈。  
他悠闲自得的样子，惹得张嘉明无比火大，连问他到底打算说什么。

“我亲爱的小弟弟，齐乐天已经不打算做你的洋娃娃，你还把他当你的洋娃娃看？”  
不消片刻，张嘉明理解了亚历山大的意思。他猜这些话对方也对齐乐天说过。那么要强的一个人，被人说是洋娃娃，怎能忍受。  
“亚历山大，我告诉你。齐乐天不是什么洋娃娃，是一个优秀的专业的演员……”  
“那你为什么要干涉他选片！”  
“为什么？我为了他好。”  
“对，你对他好，”亚历山大在空气里做了个双引号的姿势，“但他怎么想，他怎么做的，你看到了？他离开了。”  
他离开了。这几个字像导火索，像骆驼背上的最后一根稻草。张嘉明一步向前，拎起亚历山大的领子。亚历山大的学生已经从炸鱼薯条店里出来，见样子纷纷尖叫，也有人来劝架，甚至引来了警察。  
对比起亚历山大的脸色，张嘉明显然更像疯了一样。警察正要盘问张嘉明，亚历山大连忙解释，那是他的弟弟，二人只是不小心为了一个人争吵起来。  
尴尬的气氛瞬间被化解，甚至有人吹起了口哨，显然是打算看兄弟为一个人反目成仇的好戏。亚历山大连忙送走警察，也招呼了学生们，让众人在周围转，半个钟头后在大巴集合。他安定下所有人，才顾及到张嘉明。

张嘉明靠在墙上，脸上尽是愤怒和疑惑。亚历山大站在他对面，直视他，表情也没了先前的平和。  
亚历山大猜，张嘉明或许怨他，或许在心中将他千刀万剐。即使再没有感情，朝夕相处的人离开，也难免不习惯。  
毕竟推了齐乐天一把的人是自己。自己鼓动齐乐天走出一步，又一步，走得遥远，直到张嘉明摸不到。  
向齐乐天提议时，亚历山大想，自己大概是心存私念，不止出于对齐乐天本人的考虑。  
张嘉明拥有他所没有的一切，拥有可能属于他的机会，实现了他一直无法实现的梦想。因为他还没出生就被自己的生父抛弃，所以给了张嘉明机会。现在的张嘉明几部影片在握，有一位深爱他的优秀演员。  
如果张嘉明愿意，他完全可以拥有幸福的人生。可以有事业，也有爱情。要问亚历山大是否愿与张嘉明交换人生，他一定说不愿。但他并不是没有想过，如果自己拥有这样的人生，会变得怎样，会做出怎样的选择。  
眼前的人，居然一副颓丧模样，冷静消失殆尽，差点惹出更大事端。  
作为一个导演，做出可能会影响影片进度的行为，几乎不合格。  
亚历山大希望自己绝对不要变成现在张嘉明的样子。他非常生气。  
他对张嘉明说：“嘉明，你把你自己圈在壳里，不让人进去不愿意出来，反而一味地指责别人，指责别人把你生活搞得更糟。  
你人生中真的没有一丁点事物，可以让生活变好，而不是变糟？  
你现在的人生，难道不是你自己的选择？你厌倦家庭厌倦爱情，你讨厌父亲和你的母亲作秀，让你童年充满不幸，这些都有人跟我讲过。  
那你自己呢！何尝没有在做秀！你彬彬有礼，谦恭处世，不因为你是个老好人。你不是，你糟透了。你带着面具，你觉得那些人根本不值得你付出一丁点真情实感。你只在乎你的电影，因为那是你唯一可以逃避进去的世界，我说得对不对？  
我问你，我亲爱的弟弟。  
你这辈子最成功的一部作品，是不是叫张嘉明？”

人生如戏。  
当张嘉明听亚历山大一字一句对他说出那些话，仿佛刺入吸血鬼额头中的银弹，埋进他心里。他以为自己置身于荒诞的舞台上，和亚历山大一起演一出戏。  
起初张嘉明甚至分不清那些话的真伪，字字句句从左耳进，右耳出，又钻入他左耳，循环往复，愈发响亮。  
他想说不是，他想说亚历山大每一个字都讲得不对。可是他张开嘴，却不知从何反驳起。  
张嘉明已经习惯了这样的人生，习惯了这样糟糕透顶的人生。他的双亲一直如此，和他睡过的每个人最终都和他分开，就连他的电影一度也不属于他。  
而在他人生最低谷的时候，却出现了一个美丽的意外。  
齐乐天不一样，从一开始对他来说就有点不同。他试着做了一些事，试着在影片结束之后接着对齐乐天好。他甚至试着抓紧对方。可不管他抓得多紧，齐乐天仍然如沙土一般，从他指缝间溜走了，过着他从没想过的、更美好的人生。  
而这个机会，居然由他世间最不愿见到的一个人启发。

张嘉明半晌才挤出几个字：“我只想为他做点什么。”  
“你做了什么？对齐乐天说他演不了一个角色？”  
“他确实没办法演。他当时很糟糕，他本来就应该休息。”  
“那你就要打击他作为演员的信心？你本来可以好好说话，难道就是因为我邀请他？”  
“他可以等我，休息好，我给他写……”张嘉明似是没听到亚历山大的话，兀自将内心所想倾泻出来。  
“你给他写？”亚历山大嗤笑一声，“作为一个演员要尝试不同角色，你能给他写多少？如果不让他去接触别人，不让他去接触这个世界，你怎么让他更加成熟？”  
“不，不是的！我希望他可以更谨慎，更……小心……我希望他可以，他可以……”到底希望怎么样？张嘉明嘴边有一个字，是个他不确定、不明白，甚至一度很厌恶的字。他脑中沟壑仿佛变成真的迷宫，自己的心在里面行走，找不到一个出口：“他可以留在我身边，不要去别的地方。就在我身边。”  
“你和他算什么关系，凭什么把他圈在你身边？你还想说你没把他当你的洋娃娃？”  
“他不是！他是我的演员，我是他的导演，这种关系现在结束了，可我们还会再合作……一定会。我给齐乐天写，他想演什么我写什么。”  
见张嘉明理智几乎不再，亚历山大摇了摇头，不知是惋惜还是觉得可笑，他说：“好的，我再也无话可说，”张嘉明与他初见时说过的话，他现在悉数还给对方，“你高兴就好。”  
说完，亚历山大听到学生的催促，连告别都没有，徒留张嘉明一人孤零零站在炸鱼薯条店门口。  
活像滑稽的荒诞独角戏。

张嘉明知道自己拦了的士，说出旅馆的名字，的士带他到了暂时栖息的地方。他也知道莎莎递给他明日颁奖用的台词，让他提前准备，并且告诉他拍摄地点在宋亚天住的旅馆。因为那里是间蜜月套房，风景极佳，阳台上可以直接看到伦敦不少地标性建筑。  
他甚至知道让莎莎确认田腾飞的行踪，买些东西送过去，说是今天的道歉礼，等回国之后有时间再请他吃饭。  
张嘉明清楚得很，可他说的话做的事，通通离他很远很远。仿佛他是旁观者，而世间万物是他身后的背景。模糊、无关紧要，或者说他根本辨不清一物与另一物之间的区别。  
他眼中的世界没有任何色泽，只剩纯白和纯黑。

跌跌撞撞回到自己房间，张嘉明倒在了地上。他闭了会儿眼，感觉更糟。他猜如果现在能灌醉自己，是不是感觉会好些。房间冰箱里没了酒，他只能从行李中拿出给齐乐天父亲准备的伏特加，拧开瓶盖，一口灌下去小半瓶。  
辛辣直冲喉头，倒灌入胃，张嘉明浑身发烫。已被逼至极限的身体没多久就开始发出抗议。他摸进洗手间，坐在浴缸里，上半身伸出来，贴着马桶圈。死物冰凉，反倒能让他炽热的身体冷却下来。没一会儿，他身体的耐受度到了极限，胃里的东西被吐了出来，混杂着暗红色的液体。  
他以为自己喝进肚的是伏特加，没想是红酒。他看了看手中瓶子里的液体，颜色透明。他想不到，自己居然已出现幻觉，分不清色彩，分不清是非纷扰。  
腾清身体，粘在胸口的呕吐物味道实在难闻。张嘉明打开水，放到最热，温水注入浴缸，腾起屏障般的热气，随着水流恍恍惚惚遮住他的眼。  
在屏障的另一头，张嘉明以为自己看到了齐乐天，伸手就要去抓，结果扑了空。不管他抓了多少次，结果都一样。  
齐乐天是他曾经唯一的拥有。  
而他却把那个人弄丢了。

翌日，张嘉明迷迷糊糊听到有人砸门。他一个激灵睁开眼，发觉自己还泡在水里。前一夜房间中弥漫的酒气已消散下去，他身上也泡得干干净净，手脚发皱，丝毫看不出曾经消沉的痕迹。  
他抹了把脸，裹上浴袍，扶着墙走出浴室，为人开门。  
莎莎陪着黄诗音和她的助理站在门外。她面色焦急，衬得黄诗音表情更是不好看。黄诗音催促他快洗漱更衣，他们马上要出发到宋亚天的旅馆。  
张嘉明看了一眼钟，时间还在半夜。  
他统共睡了不到三个钟头，头昏眼花，身上灼烧。他困得随时能倒下，偏偏莎莎为了他的健康，早已不给他买咖啡，他只能乖乖穿好衣服刷了牙，哈欠连天，小跟班一样跟在黄诗音身后。  
这个时间路上车太少，繁忙如伦敦也尚未苏醒，荒凉寂寥，偶尔有一辆车与他们并行，但很快就被甩在身后。  
黄诗音拿着演讲稿，拿着组委会快递来的奖杯，跟张嘉明对颁奖流程。

宋亚天看起来心情不错。不过张嘉明这一年见到对方，他就没心情不好的时候。见了张嘉明，宋亚天开起玩笑，说这个奖张嘉明也提名了，最后获奖的却是他，他能不能说自己终于在某个奖项上打败过张嘉明。  
张嘉明笑他，什么奖不奖的让他随意。  
工作人员接到国内连线，通知他们该做好准备。颁奖礼进入倒计时，马上就要上黄诗音和张嘉明的部分。  
黄诗音把奖杯交给张嘉明，他要亲手递给宋亚天这尊奖杯。  
站好位置，最终对了一次台词，宋亚天便走到了镜头之外。张嘉明没想到在旅馆也要站着，不适感从他的胃里向四肢弥散。他临出门前明明吃了止疼片，可痛感已经难以抑制。  
摄像机开机。  
现场铃声响起。  
显示屏上已经看得到，四处走动聊天的人纷纷回到自己座位坐定，摆出一副提前设定好的表情，滴水不漏。  
主持人已经开始讲串场词，这边的工作人员开始倒数计时。  
三、二、一……开始。

这对导演和演员组合的台词走经典风，没有笑点，没有梗，是很普通的溢美之词。张嘉明扫着台词器勉强讲完那些话。现场切回大屏幕，大约三十秒时间。张嘉明连忙撑住身后的墙，这样站了片刻。  
宋亚天发现他脸色苍白得可怕，连忙冲他比划，问他怎么样。  
张嘉明还没来得及回答，现场已经切回他们的部分。黄诗音宣布了获奖者，张嘉明手握奖杯，正要往宋亚天的方向送，可他的手没握紧，奖杯轰然掉落。  
他冲摄像机笑着说了句“抱歉，手滑，还好地毯比较厚”，就蹲下身捡奖杯。随着下蹲的动作，他的身体如同一片破碎的枯叶，缓缓倒地，就再也没起来。镜头里张嘉明眉头紧蹙，满额头都是汗，担忧的喊声、电话声此起彼伏，不绝于耳。  
张嘉明茫然地看了看四周，他的大脑已经无法处理当前的情况。  
他合上了眼，打算与一个人在梦中相会。


	7. 未来

张嘉明又梦到了那栋纯白的楼，没有门，长满黑洞洞的圆形窗户。他想起楼壁冒出的利齿斩断过他的脖颈，不敢靠近。宋亚天让他不要怕，这里就是他们高中时候常来买参考书的书城，门正冲大街，只要推开就能进得去。张嘉明踯躅不前，宋亚天笑他太胆小，说他即使之前被咬断了头现在也好好地站在这里，还有什么可怕的。  
宋亚天先一步上前，手扶在墙上，一扇纯白的门向内打开。张嘉明看书城内一片光亮，便是好奇。他站在门口张望片刻，一只脚踏进去。  
脚下纯白的瓷砖泛起粼粼波纹，从他脚尖开始扩散开来。他已分不清那是水面还是地板，也分不清这里是书城还是海滩。宋亚天笑着跳进一间小屋子，说想要参考书。张嘉明笑他咱们都上大学了，还买什么参考书。  
宋亚天被他驳得脸红，张嘉明觉得有趣，便拿过他手里的书看，全是什么《恋爱一百零一式》、《如何捕获你的心上人》之类的书。  
张嘉明看了直笑他蠢，没想到他居然为了什么爱情这么认真。宋亚天说自己没办法，爱上了就是爱上了，这种东西自己控制不了。他现在学业不错，前途也是看似一片光明，唯一不擅长的就是恋爱。他说自己真的很爱田一川，田一川是他的初恋，所以更希望对方能开心点。他笑得鼻子皱了眼也弯了，完全没有无奈和伤感的样子。  
张嘉明觉得不可思议，他看宋亚天那么认真，再也笑不出来。他陪宋亚天结了账，走出那扇白色的大门，田一川的车在外面停着。田一川亲了宋亚天的眼角，引他上车，张嘉明自然坐在后面，跟二人一起去《枭雄》的片场。  
张嘉明走下车，一排蚂蚁从他眼前爬过，爬过他的脚面，爬上他的腿，在他手背上打转。他本不喜欢虫，可这排蚂蚁他莫名不觉可怕。它们似乎有引力，引导张嘉明向前走。  
前方路越来越窄，后来窄得只剩一小片地面。蚂蚁从他手背爬走了，爬到蹲在那里的小孩眼前。原本面无表情的小孩似乎开心了点，来回数那几只蚂蚁。  
“来，跟我走。我陪你玩。”

“醒了！他说话了！”  
这声音不对，不像小孩的声音。可是那样温暖，如同第一抹掠过冰封大地的春风。  
“张老师醒了！”  
张老师？会叫自己张老师的人只有一个，张嘉明想。他嘴边有个名字，这些日夜一直积压在心底的名字。他常常不想说出口也不愿说出口，因为他知道，即使自己叫对方，也不会有回应，徒留伤感。他不知是不是自己的幻觉，那声音听起来确实如那人一般。  
“齐……乐天……？”  
“张老师，是我！我在这里。”  
张嘉明从光明坠入黑暗之中。他艰难地撑开眼皮，看到一丝光亮。那张脸突然很近，张嘉明面颊被湿热柔软的东西碰触。紧接着，一张模糊的脸才变得清晰可见。  
是齐乐天。真的是齐乐天的脸。  
张嘉明觉得自己一定在发梦。齐乐天与自己隔着大西洋，隔着半个地球，怎么会在自己眼前。可腹部的剧痛如此真实，灼烧感甚至让他开始麻痹。他抽了口气，手背立刻被温暖覆盖。  
那个人轻微摩挲，感觉如此熟悉，熟悉得胆战心惊。  
难道自己看到的齐乐天，不是幻觉？张嘉明费力抬起手，还没碰到对方，就被紧紧握住。  
很快，更多人出现在他眼前。那些人问他一些问题，问他感觉如何。张嘉明除了疼，什么都说不出来。他感觉到自己的手被攥得更紧，微带一丝颤抖。穿白大褂的人叽里咕噜讲了一堆话，大体是胃穿孔术后病人要注意这注意那，张嘉明没什么耐心继续听。  
他又叫“齐乐天”，有人回答他“我在”。  
于是张嘉明觉得，起初那张脸不是自己的幻觉了。

张嘉明睁大眼睛，发觉齐乐天握着他的手，双眼凹陷。他四下望了望，不止齐乐天在，宋亚天在，黄诗音在，田家叔侄也在，甚至管月都在。他问管月怎么也过来了，管月一时气不过，冲他讲，在现场直播的颁奖礼上晕倒，如今多少观众都清楚，他张嘉明躺在伦敦的医院里，生死未卜。  
“生死未卜也太严重了。”张嘉明笑言。  
“你还笑得出来？”管月一边敲手机一边念他，“叫都叫不醒，喊也没反应，谁知道你怎么回事。你知不知道多少人为你担心？”  
张嘉明点点头。他当然知道，看看病房里站着的人和围绕他的鲜花，他怎能不知道。  
管月说据医生讲，他大概是长期胃功能有问题，外加近期压力大和酗酒，导致了胃穿孔，动了手术。他不需要住太久院，可是术后吃饭要多加注意，要护理得当，不能压力太大。  
张嘉明不敢造次不愿反驳，乖乖点头。他拿过手机看，里面慰问短信和邮件早已成疯，他怎么回也回不完。他想扔给莎莎，可不见对方踪影。  
他问：“燕平莎人在哪？”  
“她也去看医生了。”  
张嘉明忧虑顿时写满脸：“她怎么了？”  
管月大体解释了一下，先前齐乐天晕倒的时她就在现场，如今再一次碰到紧急情况。小姑娘一直觉得是自己的责任，疏导不开，精神压力太大，导致晚上无法入睡。管月便遣她去看心理医生了。  
张嘉明敲了一串字，大体是安慰莎莎的话，给对方发了过去。  
待医生全部检查完毕，说张嘉明情况稳定，没有太严重的问题，一群人才松了口气。他们都嘱咐张嘉明多加注意，有需要就联系他们，然后纷纷离开。  
陪伴者只剩齐乐天一人。

张嘉明总算有机会好好看看对方。那张脸恢复了二人最初认识时候的模样，甚至更加健康，镀上一层光。这样的齐乐天比原来更好看，张嘉明根本移不开眼。  
他们整整一年没见面，没说一句话，时光在齐乐天脸上刻下的痕迹，张嘉明如今才能得见。他的指肚擦过齐乐天疲倦的眼角，试图抚平那里的褶皱。  
齐乐天乖巧地侧过脸，贴住张嘉明的掌心，轻微蹭了蹭。  
谁都没说一句话，也没更多动作。日光撩起窗帘，透入屋内，落在齐乐天脸上，将整个场景打得如画一般美。  
张嘉明说：“你比原来情况好太多。”  
只这一句话，便扯得张嘉明伤口生疼，神经紧绷。他呼吸明显急促，齐乐天连忙让他别激动，好好躺着。  
齐乐天苦笑：“你比原来情况坏太多。”他说着，险些说不下去。  
张嘉明想不到，齐乐天更是想不到，他们时隔一年再次见面，居然是在异国他乡的医院病房中。说完，齐乐天问张嘉明需要些什么，自己去准备。张嘉明觉得口渴，要喝水。齐乐天面露难色，说现在天已经不早，医生嘱咐睡前不宜进水。  
张嘉明轻声讲了句知道了，嗓音喑哑。

齐乐天听后在屋里转了几圈，拿了一杯水，然后用消毒纸巾擦净手。张嘉明不明所以，问齐乐天打算做什么。齐乐天要他别再讲话，蘸湿自己手指，在张嘉明唇边抹了一圈。  
“好点？”齐乐天忧心忡忡地问张嘉明。  
张嘉明想说不太好，被齐乐天这么“喂水”，他反而更渴。他实打实地讲了，齐乐天就多蘸了些，一滴滴水往张嘉明嘴里送。  
看来齐乐天还是没明白。张嘉明抬手勾住对方后颈，拉向自己，结结实实地贴住对方的嘴。  
张嘉明从不知道自己会这样想念一个人的亲吻。一旦碰触，再也舍不得分开。他用舌尖刮过对方口腔，舔舐上颚，像是从齐乐天那里无尽地索取。他故意亲得很响，亲出声音，然后看到齐乐天一如从前被他亲得手足无措。  
这个吻持续时间很长，比过他们以往任何一个。张嘉明好不容易放过齐乐天，却不肯让他走远，使劲攥着齐乐天。  
“齐乐天，别……”张嘉明张了张嘴。自己希望齐乐天别走？别担心？别再生自己气？别再孤独一人？别再逼自己入绝境？太多话，千言万语，他不知从何讲起。  
“张老师，我这次机票来回只有九天。我能待的时间很短，很快就要再回纽约。”  
“突然说这？”  
“我以为……张老师，我以为你让我别走。”齐乐天脸涨得通红。他猜自己会错意，反而闹出笑话。  
“我是不想让你走。”

张嘉明的话，让齐乐天既开心，又心生忐忑。  
张嘉明还是原来的那个张嘉明，齐乐天想，对自己所求毫无掩饰。这一句别走，他曾恋过，后来怕了，爱恨交织的感觉至今还刻在骨子里，挥之不去。  
然后齐乐天走了，去往与张嘉明隔了半个地球的地方。他换了身份，重新成为一名学生，继续他几年前应该做但没完成的事情。  
齐乐天一直以为，自己在现实的冲刷下，对张嘉明的感情已经变淡，变得淡不可现。他们一整年几乎没见，他也一整年几乎没想起过张嘉明。  
他根本没有时间想张嘉明，他也不敢想起张嘉明。  
这里不比国内，语言不通，吃饭不便，蔬菜来来回回就那么几种。齐乐天的病还没全好，要规律吃药规律运动，还要定期去看心理医生。刚开学，他就被铺天盖地的课业打败，更何况他语言上还有障碍。齐乐天总以为自己有时间去适应，可他的学科偏偏就是要写论文。  
念电影研究课要写观后感，念电影史方面的课程要写研究报告，每一周都断不了，一篇接着一篇，少则三五页，多则十几页。他电脑上的文字处理软件从未关闭过。  
最开始齐乐天成绩不出色，分数不好看，甚至徘徊在不及格的边缘，一篇论文密密麻麻，全都是助教修改的痕迹。  
他选择的电影研究课是面向全校开放的。能容纳几百个人的大阶梯教室中座无虚席，每个人看起来都那么胸有成竹，齐乐天感觉，唯独自己看起来和别人不一样。为此，他放弃了全部的娱乐时间，也放弃了还算喜欢的下厨时间。他的饭食变成单调的沙拉法棍和烤牛肉，几个月前齐乐天根本不敢想。他通常抱着笔记本睡着，第二天早晨睁开眼继续写。好在英文更好的田腾飞偶尔能帮他忙，夏季学期里，尽管他的成绩仍旧不尽如人意，但还是能够看出明显的起色。  
忙成这样，哪里还有时间去思念谁。

头两个学期，齐乐天只给父母打过一次电话，接过一次管月的电话。管月喊他查邮件，让他安排下时间，看看假期有没有空接片。当时齐乐天正在恼火那堆欧洲人的名字实在难拼，随口说了一句便挂了。过去很多天，齐乐天才想起这回事，一打开邮箱，里面几百封未读邮件。  
那些邮件大部分都是管月发的工作相关事宜，里面提到片约，也提到秋天在伦敦有个华语电影节，一些媒体早早预约了他的采访。邮件太多，他一口气看不过来，只能把地铁上用来念书的时间挤出些来，一封封匆匆略过。这些片子的拍摄时间都不合适，对不到暑假时间，他一部都没法接，只得婉拒管月。  
莎莎的邮件全是日常生活，说她自己的情况，说业界八卦，每次只有邮件结尾一句话，提到张嘉明，大多都是张导今天在剪片。  
他知道张嘉明有工作，为工作心无旁骛，或许就是如今最好的答案了。  
还有一个地址，发来过四、五封邮件。邮件没有内容，只有标题，标题一律也都只有五个字：最近怎么样。  
乍一看，齐乐天以为那是垃圾邮件，心想到底是哪个神经病发垃圾邮件还不加内容。他勾到最后一封，扫了一眼旁边的发件人地址，手就从鼠标上松开了。  
邮箱的前缀是to.the.north。向北。  
想到这几个词组合起来的含义，齐乐天眼皮狂跳，他分不清到底是左眼还是右眼，分不清这是喜还是灾祸。会这么干的人只有一个，齐乐天哪能不知道。  
他点了回复，盯着光标，心里有千言万语不知从何说起。  
这几封邮件，齐乐天根本不晓得怎么回，也没准备好怎么回。作为一个演员，齐乐天自认还没任何改变，他甚至觉得自己没办法就那样联系张嘉明，告诉对方自己在学习自己在努力。  
他想给张嘉明的不是过程，而是结果。所以当田腾飞问起的时候，他实在找不到好的借口，只能把最初的反应回复给对方。明明这种只有标题没有内容的邮件，真的很像垃圾邮件。

电影研究课在夏季学期是小组研究，一组四人。齐乐天独来独往惯了，课堂里不多的几个脸熟的人也都有了各自组员。齐乐天一个人有些着慌，可慌下去也不是办法，他只能硬着头皮，操着不熟练的问题一个接一个人地问下去。  
然后有位金发肤白的女生从他身后拍拍他，问他是不是没有组员。他们组刚好三缺一。  
齐乐天便认识了科林、康纳德和娜塔莎。  
娜塔莎为齐乐天介绍三人：科林学习电影电视制作，康纳德则是编剧，而她自己和齐乐天一样也是学习表演。娜塔莎说自己一直注意着齐乐天。她看过许多东亚电影，注意到齐乐天眼熟。但是亚洲人在她眼里都长一个样，直到现在才能确认齐乐天真的是她在电影中见到的那个齐乐天。  
齐乐天想起，张老的片子在国外有一定知名度，还拿过欧洲三大电影节的金奖，甚至有一部影片在电影研究课的片单上。他记得自己就那篇观后感成绩最高。助教评语是虽然语法错误不少，但观点独道。

小组研究的任务是从片单中选出一部电影全方位分析。齐乐天以为组员们都会选择美国电影，毕竟三位全都是纽约客，但出乎意料，他们选择了张老那部片子。所以他们才问齐乐天要不要加入其中，负责表演方面的分析。  
那是当然，没有人能比齐乐天更了解个中故事。  
这样绝佳的机会，齐乐天当然不会拒绝。  
他们一起研究，一段时间内一起度过的时间最久，自然也了解一些彼此的生活。齐乐天听说三人是青梅竹马，一起长大。科林和康纳德先一年过来，娜塔莎之后追随他们而来。娜塔莎笑着说，自己本来申请到了纽约的学校，可是不清楚没那两个人自己该如何度日，便追随他们跨越了半个地球，希望能够继续他们的生活。  
听来真是执着又浪漫。  
齐乐天听他们讲，三人高中的时候一起翘课去看电影，一起拍遍纽约大街小巷，也不免讲起他们念高中的时候一起策划的戏剧。  
Hearts with bleeding snow。流雪的心。

“……乐天……齐乐天！嘶……”张嘉明倒抽一口气，拽回齐乐天的思绪。  
他紧张地凑近看张嘉明，没想张嘉明突然笑了，抬手弹了下他的脑门。一个红色印子立刻出现在齐乐天的额头上。  
“张老师！别吓我！”齐乐天轻声抗议。  
“你才是，别吓我。”  
张嘉明见齐乐天陷入沉思不说话，以为自己又说错什么。当年二人闹出不小矛盾，搞得张嘉明也不知讲哪句好，不讲哪句好。他真的没法料到，自己居然也会为了一个人，有踯躅不定的一天。  
“这次我可能没办法答应你。”齐乐天看了张嘉明一眼，又偏开头，“这次机会难得，我想试试。”齐乐天不晓得，自己这辈子是否还有机会再登上百老汇的舞台。错过这一次，大概要抱憾终身。  
齐乐天语速越来越快，有些急，张嘉明也看在眼里。他抬起手，拭去对方额头憋出的汗。他要齐乐天慢慢讲，他们有许多时间，这次他会安静听对方讲完。

张嘉明的话像镇静剂，齐乐天顿时不再那样紧张。他没来由地感觉张嘉明变得温柔，眼角也多了笑意，字里行间不再是先前没道理的强硬。所以他开始一五一十地对张嘉明讲，从出国第一天，讲到和这几位同学相遇，讲到几位同学邀请他一起参与这部戏剧的表演，还有《流雪的心》故事情节，他都告诉了张嘉明。  
《流雪的心》讲的是一对陌生的失意男女在雪山遇难的故事。男人在车祸中丧失了妻女，而女人则是失去了孩子与男友分手。这两个人都准备来雪山自杀，没想到突遇雪崩，困在雪山小屋中。虽然生活布满荆棘，可是康纳德在剧本处理的时候，把一切不幸温柔化解，剧本中妙语连珠，充满轻松的气氛。齐乐天的角色还是个话唠，他说自己开始有些担心，但是台词讲多了反而上瘾，平时说话也变多了。齐乐天告诉张嘉明，自己同学的家长们全是业内人士，为他们搞到了在超外百老汇表演的机会。虽然是座位不足百人的小剧场，但那是圣地。作为演员，那或许是一辈子都想登上的地方。  
说完齐乐天不好意思地看着张嘉明，挠了挠头。

“那你还在这里干什么？快去。”张嘉明说这话时，眼睛是笑着的。  
齐乐天没料到对方是这样的反应。他以为张嘉明又要强硬地阻止他，又要讲不许接别人角色。  
没想到张嘉明这句话，意思居然是要他走，去演别人的戏。  
“你自己也知道机会难得，快去。”张嘉明又讲一遍。  
“张老师，你在颁奖礼上倒了下去……电视里播了好几秒，他们都以为这是你故意表演，可是你没起来，驼色的地毯变红了，镜头才切断。”  
齐乐天情绪有点激动，他随手抄起桌上一块削成小兔子模样的苹果，塞到嘴里。他又想起张嘉明晕倒的实况。

直播时间刚好是纽约的清晨，齐乐天打算看完张嘉明颁奖的片段再去剧场。他已经好久没见张嘉明，这或许是未来一段时间内，他能看到张嘉明脸的唯一机会。他守在电脑前等了好久，等到张嘉明出现，吃了一惊。他不知是自己屏幕的问题，或者别的，张嘉明看起来如此苍白憔悴，面容不太正常。齐乐天腾地从椅子上站起来，心中被不祥的预感充斥。他在屋里转了几圈，给剧组工作人员和主创们发了邮件，说自己需要回伦敦一趟，之后火速定了飞伦敦的往返机票。刚点击确定键，机票订单还在处理，他便看到张嘉明跪在地上，上半身栽倒下去。  
齐乐天手脚发凉，手机从指间滑落。他先前以为自己感情淡了，甚至忘了张嘉明。原来没有。他的脑中心中一瞬又被一个人占据，藏在心底汹涌的感情翻江倒海。他没办法在纽约多待一秒钟，他想立刻飞到张嘉明身旁。  
他是那样爱着张嘉明，从未淡薄，也从未消散。  
“张老师，让我再陪你几天，连一周都不到。我非常担心你。”齐乐天执过张嘉明的手，吻了又吻。  
“早知道我当初就不答应颁奖了。”  
话音落，张嘉明见齐乐天表情轻松些，对他笑。他一使劲，把齐乐天拉进自己怀里。对方嘴刚好碰到自己的嘴，张嘉明理所当然主导了一个绵长的亲吻。

二人亲吻时，刚好遇到医生和护士来为他检查，一行几人刚好将他们亲热的现场逮了个正着。齐乐天听到脚步声连忙起身，却不小心压到张嘉明的伤口。  
齐乐天听张嘉明抽了口气，连忙起身，对着护士，对着张嘉明连连道歉。  
透过眼镜上缘，医生看了看张嘉明，看了看齐乐天，一边测量，一边嘱咐道“禁止性交行为”。他说了好几遍，齐乐天难得被外人又说红了脸。他满口答应医生，然后偷偷瞧了一眼张嘉明，发觉张嘉明竟然在笑。  
即使自己被嘲笑，齐乐天也觉得张嘉明笑得那样好看。  
待医生和护士查完房，齐乐天发觉自己还饿着，便跟张嘉明讲，去楼下餐厅买个三明治。张嘉明看齐乐天满面倦容，要对方休息一夜，齐乐天说自己不打紧，反而张嘉明的状态让人担心。  
齐乐天转身离去，那一瞬，张嘉明看到他的脚踝。那个部位曾被虫子咬，肿得很高，看不清皮肤原本的模样。那上面是他初恋的名字，让齐乐天多年念念不忘的初恋的名字。张嘉明不敢相信，自己居然在意一个陌生的形象。  
那个人一直占据着齐乐天的内心，拥有着齐乐天的笑、齐乐天的哭，还有那个美好的人的全部情绪。

一股奇怪的情绪在张嘉明心里燃烧着。这种情绪早就在了，它就藏在齐乐天身后。这段时间齐乐天不在他身旁，它露出本来面目，张牙舞爪，顺着血液一点点一寸寸爬满他四肢百骸。  
一旦闲下来，他的嘴边他的唇边，全都是一个人的触感。提笔写下的故事，源源不断的灵感，主人公也全带着那个人的影子。  
张嘉明觳觫无比。他根本不清楚自己得了什么病。他还偷偷去医院看过，医生都说他除了胃之外，其余一切健康。他甚至做好自己患上不治之症的心理准备。没药解，没法医。  
这种病症本来在齐乐天来看他后稍微好些，现在又变糟了，愈演愈烈，好像齐乐天才是他的药引他的医。  
他希望齐乐天去实现梦想，去看看这个世界。可他又希望齐乐天独属自己一人。  
说出来简直可笑。  
手术前不适的感觉从同样部位回来，越来越明显。火辣辣的疼痛再次占据了张嘉明的身体，与倒下之前比有过之而无不及。他疼得睡不着，也没法清醒。

麻药劲消退，齐乐天回来时看张嘉明无力地靠在墙上，额头一片冷汗，嬉笑的面色也全然不见。  
医生嘱咐过齐乐天，病人麻药劲过后是最痛苦的一段时间。  
止疼药没太大用途，变得像摆设一样。张嘉明一言不发，面色苍白，安静地躺在床上，没任何要求，也没什么反应。  
齐乐天小声跟他说话，问他所求，他也说不出来，只是一直喊着齐乐天的名字。  
像是无意识的，不含任何目的。  
齐乐天深知，自己没法代替医生代替药物，给张嘉明生理上的安慰。他只好握着张嘉明滚烫的手，片刻不离。  
他连眼都舍不得闭，生怕再睁开，看到恹恹无力毫无反应的张嘉明。  
这般疼痛和无助，齐乐天当然清楚。他撞断过腿，骨头深处的神经和他较劲，疼得一度生不如死。张嘉明的肉被拉开再缝上，也好不了多少。  
那时张嘉明陪在他身边，给他念书听。当时自己听不懂，出来念书之后，齐乐天特地去找了这本书。书的最后一句，他至今记得张嘉明给他念过。  
“我爱你，是世界上最艰难的三个字”。  
时至今日，齐乐天体会得再清楚不过。  
他也不清楚，这三个字以后是否还有机会亲口对张嘉明说出。他凭着冲动和思念来到张嘉明身边，他看出张嘉明不再生他气，也不再干涉他的工作，其余结果似乎并未改变。  
张嘉明又变回他毫不惧怕的那个张嘉明，好得齐乐天挑不出一丁点毛病。那时他的感情尚且懵懂，不明不白。而如今清晰刻入骨髓，浓烈得挥之不去。  
齐乐天惧怕失去张嘉明。他宁可得不到。

日以继夜，夜以继日，不知过去多少钟头，甚至多少天，张嘉明终于变得安稳，呼吸平顺。他渐渐恢复过来，甚至能和齐乐天说两句话。他让齐乐天回去休息，毕竟公寓条件比一张沙发要舒服太多。  
齐乐天不肯，这里有张嘉明，有张嘉明的味道，比独自一人的公寓更让他安心。况且时日不多，齐乐天怎么舍得和张嘉明分开。  
可是时光飞逝，丝毫不会为有情人停留。转眼一周多的时间匆匆过去。  
好在张嘉明恢复到比较理想的程度，不再说胡话，也不再发烧。他不必继续以葡萄糖为生，甚至可以下地走两步路。  
齐乐天走时，张嘉明身体还没完全恢复。他叫的士的时间，刚好张嘉明需要输液，也没办法送他。  
好在这次齐乐天可以好好地跟张嘉明告别，不用通过冰冷的机器，而是亲口祝福彼此，在未来的人生中一切顺利，并且在不远的将来，他们会再见面。

从医院走出，齐乐天乘的士到希斯罗机场。他来时双手空空，走时兜里多了巧克力。他走之前，张嘉明随手塞给他，说是来看他的小姑娘丢下的，自己不爱吃，让齐乐天拿去吃。齐乐天思前想后，也没想到哪天哪时有小姑娘来看了张嘉明，还扔下巧克力。  
可齐乐天顾不了那么多。当时他预约的的士已经到了，他没工夫仔细看，上了车才发现张嘉明给了他两颗巨大的好时，像蛋糕裱花一坨的那种。  
此前齐乐天一直觉得，好时太甜，但可可香不够。可这是张嘉明给他的，他舍不得吃，更舍不得放化没了形状，便还是拆开包装纸咬了一半。  
果然特别甜，齐乐天想。半颗巧克力融化在他口腔里，一路甜到机场。  
齐乐天办好乘机手续，还有一段时间。他买了杯拿铁，终于冲淡嘴里的巧克力味道。飞机上旅途劳顿，他打算剩下半颗等等再吃。

当初离开景城时，机场有许多人来送齐乐天。他的父母来了，管月带着老公和菲菲来了，莎莎也在，田一川和宋亚天也在，姜亮也出现了。姜亮祝福他去了那边别忘记原来的绯闻对象，并笑言万一他哪天红出亚洲，自己也有吹嘘的资本咯。  
齐乐天笑着与众人一一作别，过闸口，走下电梯，上摆渡车，排队过安检，走到登机口。这一系列流程那样熟悉，刚好在几个月前，他就经历过一次。他想起彼时身边还有一个人。虽然对方要他先走，可他等在原地，最后等来了张嘉明。  
这一回，他没有谁可等，也不必再等谁。  
他深知那个人不会像上次一样，走到他的身边。  
齐乐天突然感到前所未有的孤独。  
那时他过了安检，掏出手机，哆哆嗦嗦拨通了一串十一位数字。那串数字他一直没存在手机里，因为没必要，他背得滚瓜烂熟。片刻等待，听筒里响起拨通的声音。只消一下，便转入语音信箱。  
千言万语在嘴边，他却不知从何讲起。他要告诉张嘉明自己的近况，自己的未来，更多希望张嘉明注意身体。他最后讲到莎莎，将莎莎托付给自己最信任的人。  
语音留言有时间限制，毫不留情打断了他两次，说得他丧气又难过。没想到一句告别的话，不仅通入语音信箱，还不能一口气说完。他当时妄想，如果张嘉明来挽留他怎么办。到头来他发觉，理智永远比妄想更加精确。

所以当齐乐天在希斯罗机场听到张嘉明的声音，才笃定自己因为思念过度，产生幻听。他当然清楚张嘉明还在住院，还在输液，无论如何都等不来。  
可同样的叫声又在他耳边响起，如此真实。  
他注意到机场一阵骚动，乘客和送行人的目光纷纷统一，汇聚到一点。  
齐乐天也不禁闻声回头。他看到了一个身影，正朝他走来。  
“不可能！”齐乐天揉了揉眼，发现那不是自己的幻觉，“张、张老师？！”  
他想问对方怎么还在输液就跑来，也想问张嘉明是否得到医生允许走出医院。可他看到张嘉明手里推着点滴架，头都要胀开。  
“张老师，你快回去。这样太疯狂了。”  
“我倒觉得配你刚合适。”张嘉明说。

张嘉明风尘仆仆，气息还没喘匀，推着点滴架穿着病号服的样子滑稽极了。这般镜头，齐乐天发誓自己在电影里看过，无数次，还是在打着浪漫爱情戏的招牌、拥有最俗套最完美结局的那种戏里面见到过。  
他此前从未料到，自己今生也有幸体验。  
只是为他实现这个场景的人，根本不是他的恋人，这人与他的关系复杂又疏离。前邻居？前合作伙伴？前炮友？这些词汇前面都要加个限定词，不合适形容他们现在的关系。  
齐乐天哭笑不得地看着张嘉明，不知怎么办才好。他担心张嘉明，这他已经说了无数次，他相信张嘉明早已清楚，自己不必再多说一次。  
道别的话也说了，嘱托的话也说了，过去一切该交代的也都已交代，还能说什么，齐乐天也不知道。  
“齐乐天，刚才有句话，我对你撒了谎。”  
“你讲。”  
“那两颗糖，不是来看我的小姑娘丢在这里的。没有什么小姑娘来看我。”  
齐乐天想说自己早已猜到。可他见张嘉明还有话要讲，便选择点点头，继续听下去。  
“我想庆祝你事业上的成就和突破……我是说，你在超外百老汇表演的机会。我记得你喜欢吃甜食，就在医院的小卖铺给你买了那个。”  
“这个对我太甜，而且个头太大。”齐乐天一五一十，答得诚恳。他掏出吃剩下的半颗，摊在掌心里：“一次只能吃半颗。”  
张嘉明顺手拿过剩下半颗，动作笨拙、小心翼翼地拆开包装，张口吞了下去。“是太甜了。”张嘉明皱着眉头对齐乐天讲。  
听完齐乐天伸手找张嘉明要东西。张嘉明被齐乐天说愣，问他要什么。齐乐天说要糖纸，自己有收藏糖纸的习惯。张嘉明便把包巧克力的锡纸折成规整小方块，递给齐乐天。

“张老师，还有想说的？”齐乐天见张嘉明没动地方，深知张嘉明并未把所有话讲出口。他看得到张嘉明的不解和疑惑，就像他们拍摄《孤旅》时，有几个镜头的效果，张嘉明迟迟无法下定论。  
他那么熟悉张嘉明，对方一个眼神他都懂得。  
张嘉明似乎满腹言语，却不知从何说起。齐乐天要对方别着急，不管什么话，不管多少话，他这次都会听完。  
张嘉明张了张口，又闭上。反复几次，他才问齐乐天：“告诉我你在纽约的地址。”说着，他递手机给齐乐天。  
齐乐天飞快敲下一串字母，又读了一遍，确认没问题。他还手机时不小心碰了返回键，看到了张嘉明的壁纸。壁纸画面特别模糊，只能隐约看得出一个人在笑。齐乐天看那图特别熟悉，却想不起在哪里见过。他又仔细瞧瞧，图上笑着的那个人应该是张嘉明。  
“张老师怎么用自己当手机壁纸。”  
张嘉明接过手机：“是你拍的。”  
方才还略带玩笑讲张嘉明自恋的齐乐天这下彻底不笑了。他说了好几遍“我”，又说了好几遍“你”，最后才对张嘉明说：“等我修了摄影课，技术好一些，我再给你拍一张。拍一张看得清脸不太像鬼魂的。”  
“我记住了。”  
“那我去安检了。”  
“好。下次给你买不那么甜的糖吃。”

齐乐天深深看了张嘉明一眼。他将右手手指贴在唇边，而后牵起张嘉明，和对方握了握手：“张老师，我想亲你。可是机场人太多，我怕有人拍。”  
“知道了，下次见面我一定亲你。”说完，张嘉明亲了亲被齐乐天握过的掌心。  
齐乐天被张嘉明说懵了。张嘉明的话仿佛陈年烈酒，一口下去如坠梦中，立刻就醉了。他真想扑上去抱住张嘉明，亲遍他全身上下，让他身体的某一部分埋入自己身体。  
可他不行，他还有别的事情，更重要的、未完成的梦想去实现。  
他和张嘉明挥手作别，一步三回头，直到他最贪恋的那张脸消失不见，才快步向前，走向远方。  
拍摄《孤旅》的时候，齐乐天最终等来了张嘉明。可他心中仍存隐约不安，仍担心张嘉明消失不见。现在他是一个人，确确实实一个人。可他总觉有人站在他身旁，与他同行。

一回纽约，齐乐天便昏天黑地睡了三夜。他半梦半醒间还庆幸，还好自己多请了几天假，一是怕张嘉明无法醒来，二是给自己留出缓冲时间。  
比如连续一周多几乎没有的状态，根本没法排练。  
第四天，齐乐天终于从床上爬起来，肚子饿得咕咕叫。他用冰箱里仅剩的两颗干瘪的番茄，煮了份番茄肉酱意面。他边吃饭边翻手机，手机时间已自动调整为北美东部夏令时，实时晚六点。窗外天大亮，毫无日落的意向。  
齐乐天打开信箱，特地注意那个意为向北的前缀有没有给他发邮件。他来回看了好几遍，结论是没有。看来自己自作多情了。  
查完邮件，他正打算念新闻，却发现最不常用的通话图标上竟然有个小红圈。打开来看，有人给他电话留言。齐乐天看电话是科林的，就拨通了语音信箱。  
住在隔壁的科林发现齐乐天回来了，代表全剧组问他好，问他所探望的人状况是否良好。他还说排练一切顺利，让齐乐天不必着急，休息好之后再回剧组。末了科林说自己拿信时看到齐乐天有封快递信，从英国寄来的，似乎挺着急，让齐乐天醒了之后去楼下拿一趟。

齐乐天听罢，扔下叉子，飞快跑到公寓管理员那里。在纽约的地址他只告诉过一个人，他不清楚对方寄来这封信目的为何。  
信封不大，是快递专用那种，里面看似塞了不少东西，鼓鼓囊囊。齐乐天不敢在外拆开，生怕漏下什么，愣是憋到回屋才又洗了遍手，洗了把小刀，工工整整拉开信。  
信封里面塞了厚厚一叠纸，有餐巾，有收据，还有叠得工整的纸张。他全倒出来，发觉每一张零碎纸张上面都布满了张嘉明的字迹，每一份开头张嘉明都写：A——齐乐天。  
齐乐天清楚，张嘉明写大纲喜欢用字母代替人物，A永远是张嘉明故事中的主角。张嘉明写了那么多故事，温馨的、荒谬的，还有完全不像张嘉明本人风格的故事，主角A后面从来都只跟一个名字。他突然意识到，这些全都是张嘉明专为自己所写的故事，全都是张嘉明专为自己构建出的世界。里面甚至有一个写在炸鱼薯条店餐巾纸上的故事，有关超级英雄。  
他看完所有纸片上的字，最后才展开那几大张纸。上面洋洋洒洒全是张嘉明的字迹，一页、两页、三页……数下来，可能有好几百字。纸的开头写着齐乐天，写见信好，他便也没想到张嘉明会花时间一笔一划为他写封长信。  
齐乐天总以为理智永远比妄想精确，可这一回现实占了上风，猛烈挥棒，将妄想和理智统统击打至九霄云外。  
现实美好得令齐乐天感到颤栗。

齐乐天：  
见信好。  
感谢你不远万里从纽约飞来伦敦照顾我，不辞日夜在我身旁。这段时间我情况不太理想，在机场时间又太匆忙，很多话没机会对你说出口。  
思前想后，我决定给你写这封信。  
首先我要祝贺你登上百老汇的舞台。无论在百老汇的中心还是超外百老汇，无论是上千人的大剧场，还是不足百人的小剧场，需知这是一项分外了不起的成就，也是十分难得的机会。我为你感到骄傲，你也应该为自己感到高兴。  
同行对你的肯定，更甚于导演的欣赏，请你相信这一点。  
一年前，我不让你接亚历山大的剧本，并对你说过一些话。你当时的情况非常糟糕，身体是，精神也是。我至今仍认为你应该多休息一段时间，养好身体。毕竟身体是万事之源，保证身体的健康，也是演员的自律。  
我担心你搞垮身体，也担心你在事业上走弯路，于是我以我个人经验给予你指导。可我骄傲自大地对你的事业指手画脚，伤害了你。那时的我并没发现我的偏执，也没有发现我对你所做的实际是以有益为名的伤害。我为我给你造成的伤害感到深深抱歉。我不祈求你的原谅，只希望你已从失落中走出，可以坦然面对狂风骤雨。  
作为导演，我一个人能给予你的实在不够。你应该去尝试各种不同的角色，与不同的导演演员合作，去看看这个世界，看看我们光影世界有多么精彩。这对你百利而无一害。  
可是在帮你搬家那天对你说过的一些话，我不打算收回。  
电影是项产业，而表演则是纯粹的艺术。任何一位优秀的演员都有局限，你也一样。你是典型的方法派演员，而你个人的经验实属局限。我那样说并不是否认你作为演员的价值。在我眼中，你是你同龄演员中最优秀之一，我从未否认。  
就像我说的，去看这个世界，去获得更多的经验，让这些经验成为你的一部分。你看过足够多的人、足够多的事，便不会只拘泥于自身，那时你的表演也会踏上新的台阶。  
我很高兴你为自己事业做出的选择，我也很高兴你坚持走了下来，并且从未打算放弃。我唯一的遗憾，便是当初劝你做决定的人不是我。就这点来说，我感谢亚历山大。我也感谢他点出了我的不足，能让我好好正视你，正视你成熟独立演员的身份。  
齐乐天，请记住，你的敏感、你的努力，你对表演艺术的执着，都是你最大的天赋，不管学到多少方法理论，也万请你永不丢弃它们。  
请你相信你自己，也愿你实现你的梦想。我永远是你的后盾。  
我等你归来。  
张嘉明

《流雪的心》公演定在9月，刚好是几人开学之前。戏连演半个月，每晚五点半开演，周一周二休演。这是齐乐天第一次接触舞台剧，也算是他某种意义上的处子秀。  
要说舞台和镜头前最大的不同，齐乐天倒不觉是一气呵成与第二次机会的区别。他备戏向来认真仔细，镜头前也很少NG，即便台词量巨大，齐乐天应对起来也不成问题。  
他的不适应，来源于舞台和镜头前表演方式的不同。  
起初科林对齐乐天的表演不满意，总觉得他放不开，一遍遍让他试戏。他说当初邀请齐乐天就是因为他们一致认为齐乐天经验丰富，对希望与绝望之间感情的转换精准异常。可齐乐天平日以细腻的表演的见长，在舞台上未免太不明显，一颦一笑缺少点舞台需要的夸张气质。  
娜塔莎则表现得比他自如太多。他一问，原来娜塔莎初中开始就经受舞台的熏陶，第一次站在镜头前反而被导演嫌弃动作太舞台化。  
这一部分的经验，是齐乐天所缺失的。他还没上过表演课，眼前唯一的老师就是经验丰富的娜塔莎。  
齐乐天猜，这就是张嘉明提到的去看这个世界，获得更多经验，看足够多的人了。  
好在齐乐天悟性够高，这些年完全没经历过专业训练，也能表演得完美漂亮。他原本跟自己较劲，习惯和自己较劲，在自己心中分裂出不同的自己。之前的他总觉得，表演是他一个人的事，他必须要突破自己，突破自己没办法跨越的关卡。  
这一回，齐乐天看向了别人。  
他不曾想，张嘉明千里迢迢寄给他的那封信，居然有这样的力量。

首日开演前，齐乐天去娜塔莎的休息室和对方打招呼。对方一开门，各种花香直冲入鼻。齐乐天见屋内大大小小花束摆了不少，直说对方太受欢迎。  
娜塔莎也笑齐乐天，说要他做好准备，明天说不定屋内会香气弥漫，摆满大片红玫瑰，附带的卡片上印着喷薄的爱语和炽烈的红唇。齐乐天答了句“但愿如此”，而后从背后拿出一束向日葵，递给对方，说这种东西要亲自送出去比较好。  
娜塔莎喜笑颜开，和齐乐天贴面。她转身从桌子上也拿起一束精心包装好的向日葵，递给齐乐天，说自己正打算送过去，就听到齐乐天敲门。二人十分默契地笑了笑，娜塔莎敞开门让齐乐天进来，一起喝杯洋甘菊茶，舒缓神经。  
齐乐天笑称不必了，他说自己已经喝了属于自己的洋甘菊茶。  
娜塔莎挑了挑眉梢，问齐乐天：“你是说，那个与你一同分享‘亲吻’的人？”  
“是的。”齐乐天的表情平稳又安定，唯眼角带着浓浓笑意。

“亲吻”，是齐乐天从张嘉明手里接过的那颗巧克力。  
他当时吃过了，告别了，回到纽约，回到剧场，和剧组人员简单聊了一下张嘉明的情况。讲到张嘉明塞给他两颗巧克力，还推着点滴架跑到机场追他，现场一片口哨声此起彼伏。人们起哄，问齐乐天收到什么巧克力。齐乐天还些许茫然，从兜里拿出来那颗有些化的好时。  
娜塔莎见状立刻瞪大眼捂住嘴，用比以往更尖细的声音叫：“他给你了亲吻！他爱你！”  
吻？齐乐天想了想当时情景，献吻的人可是自己。  
“这是个亲吻！”  
齐乐天原本不买好时吃，根本不知道每种巧克力还有寓意。他翻来覆去地看，看到包装上那个英文单词，突然耳尖红了。  
耳朵和脖子像烧起来一样，心砰砰直跳。  
哪有复杂的寓意之类。一个英文单词，明明白白写在包装上面。他只顾这是甜甜的巧克力，根本没注意包装。  
Kisses。亲吻。不止一个，而是不计其数的亲吻。

齐乐天连忙说了句抱歉，去休息室小锁柜里拿手机，打开邮箱，在收信人位置敲下张嘉明的电邮地址，然后写了一句话，发送出去——  
张老师，信我收到了，谢谢你。我想回你一封手写信，可是我怕我自己等不及。我正在排练，晚上给你仔细回复。  
齐乐天来回看了几遍，确认自己没有因一时激动言语倒错，便按下了发送键。  
发送完毕，他才注意自己没署名，后追加一封“我是齐乐天”。  
晚上排练完，齐乐天看到自己收件箱有封新邮件，来自张嘉明。对方回了个“我知道你是谁”，又回了个“我等你”。  
齐乐天第一次嫌地铁太慢。

娜塔莎见齐乐天不再说话，想必一句话引起齐乐天对情郎的思念。她笑言让齐乐天快去准备，等下演出见。齐乐天答应对方，旋身离去。  
他推开自己休息室的门，空旷许多。这里没人知道齐乐天是谁，他在这里没有亲朋好友，可是他清楚有人在千里之外惦念他，提醒他放松，鼓励他，告诉他他是怎样优秀。  
可是他的梳妆台上，此时此刻，放着一朵鲜红的玫瑰。  
包装精美，娇艳欲滴，上面拴着一张卡片，旁边还摆了两颗巧克力。  
齐乐天扑到桌边，不小心撞到椅子，撞得他腹部生疼。他捂着肚子坐下，嗅了嗅馥郁的玫瑰，然后拆开一颗巧克力丢到嘴里，苦涩的味道霎时扩散开。他仔细一看，包装上写着可可脂含量百分之八十六，没想张嘉明从一个极端跳到另一个极端。齐乐天细细咀嚼，居然尝到一丝甜味。打开卡片，里面是齐乐天再熟悉不过的字迹——  
这种巧克力是我试过最不甜的。张嘉明。  
齐乐天冲出休息室，来到后台，轻轻抬起幕布一角。台下异常昏暗，座无虚席。可齐乐天不必特地寻找，他一眼就看到坐在前排的熟悉面孔。  
齐乐天摊开手，自己掌心一片潮湿。他最意料不到的人，坐在距离他最近的地方。张嘉明的表情，和当年看《杀死达西》时一模一样。  
齐乐天深知自己不该这样讲，但他觉得，此次演出，自己已了无遗憾。

这一次表演十分顺利，齐乐天从头到尾没出任何差错，递交出一份完美的处子秀。台下掌声经久不息，他们总共谢了三次幕，也没法平息潮水般的掌声。  
在后台，几位主创人员拥抱在一起，庆祝他们的成就。几人约定好之后一起去庆功宴，齐乐天犹豫了片刻，问道，自己能不能多带一个人来。  
他说，张嘉明从欧洲飞来看他的表演。  
“这可不行，”众人异口同声，“今晚你们当然要度过二人世界！”  
“我不想错过我们庆祝的时刻。”齐乐天边说，边推开自己休息室的门。这一刻太完美，他不想放弃任何一边。他又讲了几句，转过身，突然撞进一片温暖之中。  
“你不会错过你们的庆祝时刻。我说两句话就走。”低沉的声音在齐乐天耳边响起。  
齐乐天听到口哨声，听到起哄，听到问候，听到熟悉的叹息，听到门在身后合上。然后他后退一步，抬起头，看到张嘉明从舞台下走上来，站到了他的身旁。

“我只想说句恭喜你，然后就要去机场了。我今天晚上十点的飞机飞维也纳。”  
齐乐天好奇张嘉明几时到，毕竟先前都没机会见到对方，连一顿饭都没吃到。张嘉明说是下午三点多，他下了飞机就去市场买了一枝花，然后直接来了剧院。  
“那为什么这样急？”齐乐天看张嘉明眼下乌青，又想起他坐了将近十个钟头的飞机，满脸都是心疼的神色。  
“剧组只放两天假，我还得赶回去拍摄。之前已经因为我耽误那么久，我哪好意思再让别人为我等。”张嘉明盖住齐乐天的额头，揉平他皱起的眉心。  
齐乐天对张嘉明讲，这出戏总共演半个月，张嘉明告诉他，剧组拍摄还有一个月，下次休息不清楚几时，也不清楚会不会是两天。  
“录像带……我可以寄录像带给你！”  
“这是你的第一次，我不想错过你的演出。”

张嘉明双手攥住齐乐天的肩膀，抵住梳妆台，近乎虔诚地贴住齐乐天的嘴。  
在齐乐天印象里，张嘉明没哪次亲得这样小心翼翼。他贴住自己的嘴，舌尖小心翼翼探出双唇，试探性地碰触齐乐天。齐乐天感觉到湿热的气息，那样熟悉温暖。他双唇微启，揽住张嘉明脖颈，主动迎合对方。张嘉明也不再收敛，扣住齐乐天的下巴，好让齐乐天张开嘴，自己能探进去深一点，更深一点。  
张嘉明感觉齐乐天的双唇轻颤，连呼吸都带着甜腻的味道。他手更向下探了些，握住齐乐天的腰，伸进他戏服里。  
齐乐天汗还没落，身上是张嘉明熟悉的味道。每次齐乐天动了情，沉溺欲潮之中，身体总会笼罩上一层薄薄的汗，就像现在一样。  
二人谁都怕自己刹不住车，在欲望抬头的分界点，恰到好处结束了这个亲吻。  
张嘉明抬手看了一眼表，还有点时间，便问齐乐天：“巧克力好吃吗？”  
“太苦了，不信你自己尝。”齐乐天打开包装，含住第二块，堵上了张嘉明的唇。

在齐乐天初登舞台成功落幕后的一个月，《一川烟草》也顺利杀青。张嘉明照例全情投入剪辑工作，只不过这一次，不会有人每天递给他新鲜的外卖。  
回到国内，他发现莎莎不在他的身边。问过管月才知道，莎莎回国之后直接选择了辞职。这事齐乐天最先知道，是齐乐天说了和之前一样的话，让她遵从内心，追逐她自己的梦想，所以她才走出这一步。至于对方去了哪儿，管月只对他说，莎莎也为自己的事业做出了选择。  
张嘉明深觉惋惜，也有一丝不甘。莎莎这样踏实肯干，家境富庶，却没一点大小姐脾气。最初是齐乐天让自己留住莎莎，也把莎莎托付给自己，他如今再打电话过去，那个号码已经变成了空号。留给他的，只有一封长长的辞呈，由管月代交。  
他还没来得及说句感谢，也没来得及说一切都不是莎莎的错，甚至连再见都没来得及说。  
莎莎字迹刚劲，一笔一划气势恢宏，可纸面上片片晕开的痕迹看得出她曾流过泪，痛苦不堪。莎莎在辞呈中没有抱怨他或齐乐天一分一毫，反倒一直讲错在自己。她说是自己太过粗心，没能细致察言观色，才导致他和齐乐天陷入危险的境地。她为张嘉明献上最高的祝福，希望他事业顺利片约不断，和齐乐天感情幸福。她和张嘉明就此作别，也希望将来某一日他们能以别样身份重逢。  
感情幸福是怎么回事。张嘉明看了信，不禁笑了出来。  
张嘉明找管月要来莎莎的邮件地址，千言万语，最后化作简单几句话。有道歉，有感激，还有对她未来的祝福。他猜自己能做的大概就只有这么多，不去打扰对方的生活，才是对她最大的祝福。

管月借由此事提醒张嘉明，于公于私，也要他必须要自己注意身体。张嘉明和她约定，自己每天定时吃饭定时睡觉，也会定时运动，不会再酗咖啡酗酒。况且他还要每天和齐乐天联系，至少也会查查邮件。管月得到保障，些许宽心，便问张嘉明中意怎样的助理。张嘉明讲说自己不再需要助理，只求她为齐乐天找一个同样敬业的人。  
管月听了这话笑他们，说他们讲了一样的话，说他们二人越来越像。  
那句话被张嘉明附带在一封长长邮件的结尾，然后他问齐乐天怎么想。齐乐天只回简单一句——挺好，张老师长得特别好看。  
他发给齐乐天一千多字，齐乐天只回这一句话。可就这一句话，也够张嘉明看很久。剪片累了倦了，看一眼，似乎又有了干劲。  
张嘉明知齐乐天功课特别忙。这个学期他开始学习表演课程，一门纪录片研究，外加一门初级摄影。要写的论文少多了，可表演作业和研究所花的时间根本少不了。齐乐天经常一周也回不了张嘉明一次邮件，只有期中考结束那阵子，他每天能和张嘉明说上一次话。  
圣诞节期间，齐乐天算彻底放松下来。但张嘉明还未能从剪辑的地狱中解脱出来。而张嘉明剪辑完毕，齐乐天又开始新一轮学业的折磨。他们永远是刚好错开，只差几日的距离。  
齐乐天在开学前给张嘉明特地发了封邮件，报告自己第二年第一学期的课表。他选了初级写作，东亚电影研究，高级摄影课程，当然表演类的本职课程少不了。他对张嘉明讲，大约修完高级摄影课程，自己也能够格给对方拍一张手机壁纸。他还讲今年的冬假刚好与春节重合，大概自己要回去一周时间，若张嘉明得闲，请他帮自己收拾房间。末了他附带了一个吐舌的表情，张嘉明特地回他一张光线昏暗焦点模糊的鬼脸照，说他不必修什么课，也能比自己拍得好看。

实际上，在齐乐天离开之后，张嘉明一直没敢推开对方的门。他们搬来时完全处于冷战，他每次敲门都没人应，打算用钥匙开门，对方也换了锁。那里之于张嘉明大抵是个黑洞，是吞噬充满光亮的回忆的地方。他过去不愿主动接近，如今，齐乐天的话大约挥散了弥散其中的雾潮。  
齐乐天的公寓其实很整齐，甚至比张嘉明收拾好的还要整齐。张嘉明一箱箱打开，逐件往外搬，比自己的房间收拾更详细。他那样仔细，一点一滴都没漏过。当年被齐乐天顺手藏起来的帕罗西汀，他自然也看到。他念了包装，斟酌许久语气，以最轻微那种询问齐乐天，是否曾经精神出过什么问题。他没想齐乐天居然坦白讲自己当年得过抑郁症，情况一度很严重。  
齐乐天邮件里全是平铺直叙，说得轻巧，仿佛在说发生在别人身上的异状。他说这些都已过去，自己现在已经完全没事，不必张嘉明担忧。  
可是齐乐天越讲，张嘉明的心便越悬得厉害。当时最清楚这事的莎莎已经离开了，他只好问管月。管月说自己所知和张嘉明差不了太多，具体情况齐乐天从未对任何人讲过。  
齐乐天独自面对日益强大的恐惧、难耐，在漫漫长夜中几乎消磨掉生命的火光。张嘉明想来无比后怕。他想为齐乐天做些什么，万一再出现同样情况，他怕来不及。  
管月递给他一张名片，上面印着“叶清扬心理咨询所”。

第二天，张嘉明便站在了心理诊所的门口。本来医生预约已满，张嘉明硬是说自己有紧急情况，付了预约金和双倍的咨询费，才约到工作外的时间。他见到叶清扬，迫不及待想问齐乐天当时的情况。可他了解，对方不会透露别的咨询者的情况，便压下好奇心，耐着性子跟对方问好，填写自己的基本信息。  
填完表格，叶医生扫了一眼，确认道：“张先生，电话里你说要咨询抑郁症的问题？”  
“是。我的一个……”张嘉明本打算说我的一个朋友，可用朋友二字形容齐乐天显然不够准确，“对我很重要的一个人，他患过抑郁症，而且据说他这次是复发。那个时候我不知道他的痛苦，伤害了他。我现在非常……”张嘉明搜肠刮肚，找出一个他这辈子没讲过的词汇，“后悔。是的，我为此感到非常后悔，我希望可以为他做些什么。”  
“我建议你把他本人带来。”  
“他来不了，他在国外念书。您有什么建议？”张嘉明全然没料到对方这样回答。  
“那我建议他在当地诊所进行咨询治疗。就你本人来说，能帮到他的地方实在有限。”  
“叶医生，我不希望这种事情再发生了。等他回来，回到我身边……”张嘉明说着，收住了口。张嘉明此前一直理所应当地认为，齐乐天会回来，回到他身边，不管走多远都是一样。可在经历过这一切之后，他清楚齐乐天变了，变得更加耀眼，羽翼更加丰满，见过了更广阔的世界，而他还在用以前的眼光看待对方。  
“张先生？这个人回到你身边的时候，会怎么样？”  
“不，其实我不能完全确定，他还会不会回到我身边。”  
“哦？怎么讲？”  
张嘉明看了看对方，没想咨询对象居然变成了自己。他先前读过心理学的资料，他觉得大概做这一行的都神乎其神，即使想刻意隐瞒，对方最终总能看出。

于是张嘉明坦白，他讲自己的困惑，讲自己这一段时间的变化。他感觉心里有个地方变得不同。那里原来全都是他的电影他的故事，一旦没了灵感就是空的。现在心里满得要胀开，灵感也会溢出来，而只要是他写下的故事，主角全都是一个人。他不确定这是怎样的一种情感，他第一次感受，无比陌生，令他既兴奋又恐惧。  
张嘉明说自己头一次如此惦记一个人，他希望知道对方过得好不好，更希望对方过得非常好。他偶尔会想起对方说过不爱他，当然，当时有一位狗仔在，可能没有合适的回答。可他也会想起对方说过还对初恋的爱依旧。只要一想到当时的情景，张嘉明便感觉当时阴郁的感情回来了，而且更加浓重。  
“我现在可以笑着跟他拥抱、接吻，他现在也不再拒绝我。可我觉得自己很差劲，明明知道对方有了爱的人，还要硬留他在自己身边。我不喜欢这样子，但我控制不了自己……叶医生，你知道我该怎么办吗？”  
“张先生，在我看来，你的感情从很久之前，就是爱了。”  
听了叶医生的话，张嘉明又露出被亚历山大痛骂之后的表情。爱实在太复杂，太危险，他从未想过要去碰触，更不敢接近。他甚至无法想象自己能爱上一个人的模样。  
他摇了摇头，表示无法相信对方的话。他把自己过去三十几年的经历一五一十对叶医生讲过。他讲了自己靠电影度过的漫长童年，讲了父母的争吵，讲了独自一人的十六岁机场，讲了之后长久以来陪家人在公众面前扮演乖儿子的形象。亚历山大讲过他隐藏自己，讲他作秀，他居然觉得一点都没错。  
张嘉明一直以来深怕的事情，渐渐变成了现实。他对叶医生说，他此生最怕对感情不忠，也最怕自己变成父亲那样的人。他问对方，自己是否已经变成了那样的人。  
“不是。或许你父母的爱情是抱有遗憾的，但这并不意味着你会重蹈覆辙。你这样问，你无时不刻在自省，就代表你没有成为那样的人。张先生，以我个人的经验，爱是一种很美好的感情，而且无法以别人的经验诉说。”  
“我爱他？”  
“张先生，你自己比任何人都清楚答案，不是吗？”

“哎，你听见没有，她说……”  
“听到了。”  
齐乐天坐在他对面。头顶灯光锃亮，周遭热闹非凡，三三两两的人都带着面具，大口喝啤酒大声说话，张嘉明看不清他们脸上的表情。  
张嘉明这才发觉自己坐在一个奇怪的地方。他清楚这里是梦境，是一切皆为虚假的地方。  
可他不想睁开眼，不想醒来，更不想离开。  
这里有个人在。那个人现在不在他身旁。  
梦中的场景，和距他家山头最近的那家酒吧装潢一模一样。长桌，木头花纹，褪色的漆在灯下闪着暗光，点唱机里放“今夜请与我远走高飞”。张嘉明一听，高兴地从兜里摸出一枚两刀硬币，塞进点唱机，又重复一遍这首歌。  
他向齐乐天伸出手，问齐乐天：“跟我跳支舞？”  
齐乐天摇了摇头，说：“不，我不会。”  
“来，我带你跳。”  
“不行，我不爱你，这支舞我要留给我的初恋。”  
张嘉明突然醒了。机舱内仍是昏暗，他嘴渴得冒烟。他按下服务铃，空姐走来问他需要什么，他要杯水，一杯香槟，又要两片搭配香槟的起司。  
抬起座椅，张嘉明伸了个懒腰，又从选单里打开一部新的电影看。

将《一川烟草》的最终剪辑版交给田一川后，张嘉明再三与管月确认接下来一阵没有自己的事情后，立刻订了飞加拿大的往返机票。  
一月底是当地全年最冷的时候，张嘉明落地从机场走出来，整个人都被冻得精神了，仅剩的一丁点困意也全无。  
他先前以为自己一辈子都不会再踏进那间屋子。而从机场出来一个钟头之后，他又站在了那扇门门口。一切景色都是如此熟悉又陌生，到处覆盖着厚重的白雪，春暖花开方才消融。  
这回张嘉明没对任何人讲，兰安宁自然也不会知道，门口蓝帽子小矮人下面也不会有一把钥匙。可车库的密码张嘉明记得，他走之前重新设置过，而且走时把门钥匙挂进了车库。他当时觉得自己太傻，何必大费周章。  
但世间万物皆有因果，或许那时那刻，张嘉明注定要那样做。  
全为如今。  
张嘉明把车道铲出一辆车的宽度，打着车，一切状态良好。他把车倒上车道，拿出千斤顶，自己换上雪胎。收拾妥当，张嘉明进屋拿了羽绒服、雪裤和雪地靴，跳上车就往城外方向开。  
张嘉明觉得自己一定疯了。  
光是车道上积雪就几十公分，难以想象山里会变成怎样的情况。白天尚且看得到路，晚上两眼一抹黑，简直找死。可他止不住踩油门的脚，车速越来越快，朝着愈发偏僻的方向驶去。  
张嘉明想回那个地方。他想回到那里。他想再看看《孤旅》的拍摄地，那是他和齐乐天唯一一段有迹可循的美好回忆，在时光浸润下，一日比一日更加明亮。

开到入山的路口，果然车行困难。张嘉明勉强开了一段，结果遇到被雪压弯的枯树倒在路中，彻底挡住他的去路。  
导航没有信号，手机也没有信号，四周是黑的，张嘉明根本不清楚前方还有多久的路。  
可一步步来，慢慢走，总有一时能看得到路的尽头。  
他拍了拍车的发动机盖，套了层罩子，背上相机，从树上折下两根树枝当棍子，向前看了一眼，在齐膝深的雪中迈出一步。  
张嘉明喜欢开车出游。他总觉得，给他一辆车，他就能去任何地方。他现在才知道，世间万物，比不过他的双腿。他可以走过城市街道，崇山峻岭，踏过皑皑白雪，终究可以走向回忆。  
张嘉明出行前了一眼天气预报。这些天阴天，天气相对很暖，即使半夜也有零下十几度，无风，否则遇到零下三四十度的状况，他真的要成流落在荒芜之地的孤魂野鬼。他越过自家地界，继续前行，走得累了困了也没停歇。张嘉明清楚，只要停下来，就不会再有力气走下去。  
月光照在枯木上，前方平静雪面倒映着绰绰的影子，像一张巨大的黑色的网。后方，只有他自己的一串脚印。  
不知走了多久，张嘉明终于看到白色屋顶。他快走几步，走到门前，脱力地跪了下来。  
他手贴在门上，却迟迟没有打开。

张嘉明当然清楚里面所容何物。屋内摆设一定从未改变。他甚至能透过门，看到里面有个影子在走，与他走过屋内每个角落，为他挽袖调羹，为他庆祝不叫生日的生日，与他度过漫长孤寂的日日夜夜。  
张嘉明清楚，开拍前齐乐天讲过无数次，想要拍一部张嘉明导的戏。  
可这部戏，何尝不是他要齐乐天陪自己疯。  
张嘉明后来才听齐乐天说，拍这部戏的时候，他已经出现了抑郁症的症状。张嘉明想起有一次收工后，齐乐天没换戏服站在了悬崖边，如今想来，那根本不正常。  
而当时他浑然不觉。  
当他自己亲自在这树林中独自穿行，当他真正走过齐乐天走过的路，他才真正意识到，这条旅途究竟是如何孤独。  
张嘉明总以为自己是创作者，没有人能比自己更了解故事，更了解人物情感，所以他一次次把齐乐天推到极限，看看对方到底能做到哪种程度。他又怕齐乐天出现问题，一次次收手。他知道齐乐天对谁有了感情，他应该让齐乐天追逐那个人。可他舍不得齐乐天，一次次任性地让齐乐天留在自己身旁。  
他对齐乐天的态度是矛盾的，他猜齐乐天当时会不会对他的态度也是矛盾的。  
从《孤旅》诞生之初，到如今定型，戏里戏外都是张嘉明和齐乐天的挣扎。  
张嘉明终于发觉，他们那时看似紧密，却自始至终走在两条孤独的道路上，分别前行。只是这两条路越来越宽，他希望有朝一日，可以汇作一条。  
这样的作品，张嘉明想，此生他是没办法写出第二部了。  
这究竟是好还是不好，他此刻根本无暇思考。

烧了一壶热水灌进肚中，又在壁炉旁坐了个把钟头，张嘉明冻僵的身体开始复苏。  
休息片刻，他走到二楼自己的房间，拉下挂在天花板上的铁链，一把小扶梯从房顶放下。那上面就是阁楼，夏日周末每每来到这里，张嘉明最爱蜷在阁楼里借着烛光或月光看书。看累了，就可以看星星。  
那时只要他闭上阁楼的门，就可以隔去父母的争吵和冷落。  
张嘉明顺着扶梯爬上去，被人迹掀起的灰尘在月光下起舞，光华透过窗柩，洒满地面。阁楼对现在的他来说已经太狭窄，稍微直起身，后背和头都要遭殃。  
他好不容易爬到窗边，推开窗，刀刃一样的凉气扑面而来。想到自己在这样的温度中走了几个钟头，没有手机信号，万一出了什么问题，连打个电话说遗言都做不到。  
可张嘉明觉得这一切都值得。  
他又看到了这片星空。小时候他觉得夜晚面目可憎，总会吞走他。而如今他清楚，这是他和齐乐天一同看过的景色。  
只要有那个人在身边，就连最黑的夜都变得温暖。

张嘉明想，这是他这辈子做过最疯狂的事。从扯一张票飞越重洋开始，落地片刻未休，直接开进山林。他还在雪夜中踽踽而行，徒步几个钟头。  
就像爱情一样。  
张嘉明掏出手机，拨出一连串熟悉又陌生的数字。这串数字他第一次输进手机，可他在脑中早背得滚瓜烂熟。  
响了一声，电话直接接入语音信箱。信箱主人提示自己是齐乐天，不方便接电话，听到留言后会回复。哔声之后，听筒那边徒留空白。  
张嘉明对齐乐天说自己又来了《孤旅》的拍摄地，进入被雪封闭的山。他说雪夜景色很美，在月光下像幅板画。他说自己拍了很多照片，会慢慢通过邮件发过去。  
末了张嘉明讲：“齐乐天，我爱……”  
张嘉明突然收住了口。最重要的“我爱你”三个字，他想当着齐乐天的面，亲口讲明。

张嘉明机票来回总共十天，他在自家山头待了三四天。他看到了明月，看到明澈星空，还有一天运气极好看到了极光。本来他想一直待下去，可天气预报说未来几日有暴风雪，之后是大幅度降温，夜里最低能到零下五十度。  
念在自己还要走好长一段路，张嘉明放弃了继续逗留的计划。他这回趁着白日往回走，好在天还是阴的，气温不低，他一路走得不算痛苦。  
归途中，他沿着自己脚印往回走。看清周围有多险峻，张嘉明反倒开始担心。他先前当真不晓得，自己走过的路这样险峻，好几次险些踏空，旁边就是被雪粉饰的深渊。  
远远看到自己车子时，张嘉明心不知怎地一沉。先前他的电影里大多都是他自己的写照和期望。他想自己该不会要做一次倒霉鬼，车打不着，冻死在冰天雪地之中。  
好在即使他用了向北做邮箱前缀，也没有重复项北的倒霉命运。车子一切如常，他出山后进小镇休息片刻，便开回了住处。张嘉明发现车道被铲得干干净净，桌上有张纸条，他猜兰安宁来过，便回了个电话给对方，报告境况，也报告了感情问题。他说心有所属、爱上齐乐天时，似乎听到电话彼端落泪的声音。  
兰安宁讲，自己真心为张嘉明感到高兴。她先前担心张嘉明会孤老，还好并未一语成谶。她说这次很遗憾，自己在加勒比海岸度假，没办法和张嘉明见一面。他的房子，兰安宁拜托专业人员保养，所以也要张嘉明安心。  
有人这样关心自己，他怎会不安心。

加拿大剩下几日，他沿枫叶大道北上，去了一些先前和齐乐天约定但没能去成的地方。他拍了许多照片，每拍完一卷，他都打包封装标记日期，然后直接寄给齐乐天。  
张嘉明不知道齐乐天在忙什么，自始至终一封邮件都没发过，齐乐天所说的春节回国之事石沉大海，杳无音讯。他猜齐乐天可能无法兑现当初的想法。  
他们又回到先前毫无联系的状态，每一日都是期待，每一日也都是煎熬。他想了想齐乐天修的课程，兴许对方已被写作和论文折磨得叫苦不迭，便也不愿再加深半分对方的苦恼。  
他得空也只对齐乐天说，希望齐乐天保重自己，他等对方归来。  
回国那一日，张嘉明落地打车，直接报出宋亚天家的地址。此时刚好是景城上下班的高峰期，路上堵得不行。况且临近年关，出城的回家的一波接着一波。张嘉明的方向刚好与一部分车流重合，的士堵得走走停停。距离出机场过了两个多钟头，交通也没见好转。张嘉明发觉车隐约已经开到城里，他也渐渐看到了熟悉的景色，便让司机找条不堵的路转弯，自己下来走就好。  
“师傅，这咋整呢？还十好几里地，走也不是个事儿。”  
“没关系，十几里路，走两个小时总能到。”张嘉明看了眼表，现在才八点多，走两个小时走到宋亚天家，对方一定也不会睡下。  
的士司机又劝了张嘉明几句，却见张嘉明心意已决，便打了个转向，在偏僻的小路上停了下来。张嘉明下车时多付了一百块车费，说钱不多，是个辛苦的心意。他迎着混带火硝味道的空气，向宋亚天家走去。  
张嘉明查了条近路，大约差一点十公里，刚好和他平日跑步的距离差不多。更何况他之前在零下十几度的雪地里走了一晚，这样平坦的大路又算什么。  
在大洋彼岸中的白雪皑皑，或者在自己的家乡，目的地在何方，张嘉明再清楚不过。他不会再迷路了。

张嘉明低估了十几个钟头的飞行对身体的影响，况且这次没有先前那股冲动，一路走走停停，比预期多花不少时间。  
此刻他也顾不得宋亚天或田一川有没有休息，照旧按了他家的门铃。见应门的是宋亚天，张嘉明也没客气，说找他有急事。宋亚天听张嘉明语气急，脸色更是难看，以为出了大事，连忙开门。他不放心，在门口守着，直到张嘉明从电梯间走出，走向他，他才问句：“嘉明，你怎么了？什么急事？”  
没想张嘉明直接劈头盖脸蹦出一句话：“亚天，给我你的参考书。”  
宋亚天本想问张嘉明这个时候来，吃没吃过饭，没吃过的话他家还有一品轩的外卖。他没想到对方的急事居然是参考书，张嘉明这么一问，他想说的话也全被噎回肚里：“呃，参考书？我不知有没有搬过来。你要的话明天我去我妈那儿给你找找。你是要五年高考三年模拟，还是要高考满分作文点评啊？”宋亚天挠了挠头，一脸困惑。  
说着，宋亚天侧身，说走廊怪冷的，让张嘉明进门讲。  
张嘉明面色焦急，告诉宋亚天不用了，他打算拿到书就走：“不是高中买的。是上大学以后，你拖着我去书城买的那几本。你那时候说要宠田哥，不知……”  
听了这话，张嘉明所指，宋亚天总算明白。宋亚天连忙堵住张嘉明的嘴，唔哩哇啦随便叫了一通，生怕屋中的田一川发现他当年的小秘密。

当年田一川风流倜傥，调起情来一把好手，宋亚天根本不是他的对手。他也想像田一川那样，也想宠爱对方，让对方感受到自己的情。他问张嘉明，张嘉明嘲笑他一番，然后告诉他自己怎么会知道。  
宋亚天想也对，一个天天问他几时和田一川分手的人，怎么会有丰富的恋爱经验。  
宋亚天实在没辙，拖着张嘉明去书城，说要买参考书。里里外外转了好几圈，他才翻出几本感情秘籍，给自己当如何宠田一川的参考书。可惜他买回来，还没来得及看，就和田一川分手。那几本书也被永远遗忘在角落中。  
他怎么能料到，这么久过去，记得更清楚的人是张嘉明。  
宋亚天压低声音，说书在旧家，但是没什么用，如果张嘉明实在想看，明天给他去拿。他说完向后望，本希望田一川对自己当年心事浑然不知，结果发觉对方就站在他身后。  
田一川耳朵够尖，张嘉明叫他名字，他自然听得到。张嘉明说宋亚天要宠他，他更是不肯落下。他笑着请张嘉明进门，让张嘉明坐在沙发上，给他倒了一杯茶，说自己对当年宋亚天在书城买的那些书更加感兴趣，问张嘉明是否介意多说一些，并且等自己看完再借给他。  
宋亚天抽了一口气，双手捂住了脸。田一川见状压在宋亚天身上，亲宋亚天的耳背，问他念了那些书有没有用，打算怎么宠自己。

张嘉明发觉，这里没有自己的空间。  
其实田一川和宋亚天二人在一起时，周围并没有分给张嘉明的余地。他待在那里，执拗地看着二人，也无非希望沾染了他们的幸福，便可幻想自己有朝一日也能获得一样的幸福。  
张嘉明又一次感受到那种喘不过气。  
他毫无所获，作别了宋亚天，回到自己居所。  
一路上他曾想，如果齐乐天只是故意没讲，或者齐乐天太忙，直接订了机票回来，此时此刻就坐在他的公寓里，会是怎样的情景。可这一回，不再有人坐在门口，抱住醉酒归来的他。只要想起当时的情景，张嘉明心里便涨满了，仿佛随时要溢出什么。  
抱着微末的希望，张嘉明推开自己公寓的门，在空旷的房厅中转了许多圈，也没有看到熟悉的影子。他转身出门来到隔壁，结果也是一样。

刚从飞机下来，按照大洋彼岸的时间，他应该是一夜未眠。可张嘉明不肯睡去，不肯回到自己的房间。如果都是孤独一人，他宁可留在这里，起码多了一个人的气息，稍微温暖些。  
按照先前和齐乐天的约定，张嘉明照旧开始收拾对方的房间。如果哪天齐乐天真的回来，他希望这间清冷的公寓，起码是个舒服的居所。  
他拆开一个盖满灰尘的箱子，上面标记着参考资料。打开来，里面是成摞的英文书，被翻得破破旧旧，还有一些打印纸，内容全都是各家学校艺术学院的资料。张嘉明认得齐乐天的字迹，另一个他不熟悉的，想必是亚历山大的了。  
张嘉明随手拿起一本，是莎士比亚的十四行诗。他原来未曾细读过，尤其是写给黑女士的爱之语，他更是不感兴趣。  
可他现在有种冲动，希望把每一行都读给齐乐天听。  
他有生之年第一次感受到某种心理。他不知如何形容那种艳羡又黑暗的情感。如果真的要说，他希望自己成为占据齐乐天内心的人。

这一年春节，张嘉明照例去了齐乐天老家。齐乐天出国这些时日，张嘉明一直未间断和二老联系。逢年过节，只要不工作，他都会去齐家看看。  
俗话说一回生二回熟，这三回进门，齐家父母显然将张嘉明当了自家儿子看。他们问张嘉明之后又要去哪里，有什么安排。张嘉明说自己往年叨扰好朋友，今年希望还好友和他的爱人一个清静，所以自己也不知道去哪才好。  
齐家妈妈拉住张嘉明的手，对张嘉明说，如果不嫌弃就多留几日，把这里当做自己的家。张嘉明看了齐乐天的父亲一眼，对方也点头默许。张嘉明规规矩矩叫伯父伯母，说自己打扰了。  
这一次张嘉明终于不必再睡齐乐天的婚房。齐家妈妈打开齐乐天的房门，让张嘉明不必客气。齐乐天也说过这里没什么太重要的东西，动一动碰一碰也没关系，只要最后放回原位。张嘉明见状讲，那自己就为齐乐天扫了房，以新气象迎接新年。  
齐家妈妈听得喜上眉梢，直夸张嘉明生得洋气人也懂事，不知被哪家姑娘芳心暗许。张嘉明充愣，只笑了笑，说自己早有喜欢的人。  
那个人是你儿子。当然他没敢讲明。

齐乐天房间不大，装潢也很简单。屋内通体乳白色，足够明亮却不太刺眼，就像齐乐天给人的感觉一样。有面墙整个是书架，半架影碟，剩下半面是各种书籍：有些推理小说，有历史类书籍，还有许多电影表演类的书和他参演的剧本。  
张嘉明粗略一数，居然有十几部，里面还不包括二人合作的《孤旅》。剧本边角都旧了，他随手抽出一本，上面全是笔记，全是各种痕迹。  
有人说齐乐天是天才，那样的悟性和天赋多叫人嫉妒。可他们哪知道齐乐天在背后付出的一切，几乎快赔上了命才善罢甘休。  
张嘉明转头看，墙壁上挂了几张电影海报，还有一张齐乐天初次触电的剧照。照片颜色老旧，在阳光下晒褪了色。他抬起手碰齐乐天的脸，掸掉一层灰，便从墙上取下，擦拭正面，然后翻个擦拭背面。相框在墙上挂太久，背面已不再严丝合缝。张嘉明想重新压好框子，却发觉相片背面还藏着什么东西，顺着他的动作飘出来。  
大张剧照背面，还有张五寸小照片。张嘉明正过来一看，愣在原地。

照片上有两个人，是未满13岁的齐乐天，和19岁的张嘉明。那时张嘉明穿短恤衫，破牛仔裤，头发乱蓬蓬压在帽檐下。他比齐乐天高一大截，把还没卸妆的齐乐天搂在怀里，两个人都笑得毫无忧愁，仿佛那之后人生将万事随顺，风平浪静。  
张嘉明笑了出来，用拇指肚蹭了蹭齐乐天的脸，仿佛透过纸片，能感受得到对方的热度。他手偏凉，每每盖住齐乐天的脸，对方的温度总是热得发烫。他喜欢这样的触感，总爱捏齐乐天，齐乐天也不烦他，任他捏得脸通红都无所谓。  
张嘉明想，如果过完年还是没有新片，那就收拾准备，去伦敦住一阵子。  
没多久，齐家爸爸喊张嘉明，要他来帮忙一起包饺子。对方讲，家务事是一家人的事，必须全家参与进来，一同分担。这过年包饺子，更不能丢下谁。  
张嘉明听了对方的话，心里暖得发烫发疼。

年间这几日，他一直住在齐乐天老家。齐家双亲当真对他视如己出。  
初八一上班，张嘉明直接去到田一川的办公室，找对方要在职证明，说打算再办一张英国签证。田一川听了罕见地露出惊讶表情，连忙摇头，驳回张嘉明的请求。  
他拿出另一套资料，说不能让张嘉明去英国，他们要去别的地方。  
资料上详细列出未来一年欧洲和北美各大电影节的时间，还有《孤旅》在国内上映的日期。田一川说，往常好莱坞电影都讲究全球同步。这一回，他打算如法炮制，把《孤旅》卖出去，卖到全世界，让全世界的电影院在同一天同一时刻，为他们的努力和辛劳升起银幕。  
被田一川这样一说，张嘉明彻底没了反驳之言。毕竟这话如此诱人，听得张嘉明热血沸腾。  
《孤旅》的上映日期刚好定在齐乐天的暑假，到时候齐乐天一定回来为影片宣传造势。  
“届时就拜托你俩了。”田一川末了在张嘉明耳边补充道。  
为了自己的片子，张嘉明哪有不卖力的道理。

经过一个多月的调整和策划，在阳春三月的末尾，张嘉明终于如愿以偿踏上欧亚大陆的另一半。  
《孤旅》并没有作为参赛影片出现在B城电影节的名单上，而是在交易和展映单元强势出现。张嘉明先前几部作品在海外票房都尚且过得去，这一回也有不少外国片商瞄准了他的新作。  
几场试映会座无虚席，结束后田一川则忙到再无暇顾及张嘉明。张嘉明与几位同僚和业界大佬说了话，便早早离开晚宴现场。见自己和齐乐天的心血第一炮打得响亮，张嘉明给齐乐天发了封邮件，祝贺彼此。  
他在邮件末尾附上一张照片。在一片暗夜中，只有照片主体的影院闪闪发亮。  
发好邮件，张嘉明上网一搜，《孤旅》的第一批影评已随着影片全球同步上映的消息上线。他翻了一眼评论，好的有，坏的也有。好些他的“资深影迷”说张嘉明变了，在片中变得优柔寡断，先前的冷锋一扫不见。尤其是片尾项北唱欢乐的歌，简直把张嘉明电影中阴郁的部分销毁殆尽。也有影评人称赞张嘉明和原来变得不同，这算是突破，算是一条未知的路。  
只是无一例外，所有人都盛赞了齐乐天的表演。他们说明年金环奖的影帝，似乎已有归属。  
张嘉明又截了几张图，接在上封邮件后面，发给了齐乐天。  
他没想到，这次收到了齐乐天的回复。  
齐乐天在邮件里说“谢谢张老师，让我感觉好了一点”。张嘉明透过屏幕都能看得到对方不振的脸，便问对方发生什么。  
齐乐天没有隐瞒，他实诚地敲下自己当前状况。他秋季学期的实践表演课在校外的表演工作室修，需要额外申请，但他被最想去的工作室拒绝了，一连拒绝两次。  
思前想后，齐乐天没有告诉张嘉明，自己申请的，是达西·博伊顿的工作室。

齐乐天这学期如此忙，除了功课原因，剩余时间全都在准备申请材料和履历。  
起初齐乐天不知道那门课需要额外申请，是有一天上理论课时，娜塔莎问他，实践表演课程的工作室有没有申请好，他回答对方，以为根本不用申请。娜塔莎说这门课学校确实为学生准备了工作室，无需申请，直接注册即可。但总有些更好的更有针对性的工作室，不在名单上。  
听了这些，齐乐天这才开始着慌。他连夜去学校接受的表演工作室名单里一个个查，查到列表底端，他看到了一个名字。  
达西·博伊顿。  
齐乐天知道自己有了答案。他将业余时间全都放在整理申请材料上。他写了自己的从影经历，写了自己对演戏的热爱，写了许许多多，还将自己先前表演的精髓剪成一段几分钟的视频，附带在申请材料最后。他从网上递交出去，当天下午就收到回复：拒绝。  
齐乐天不甘心，把材料打出来，亲自去向达西先生的表演工作室。当天达西先生刚好在授课，齐乐天在外面等了几个钟头，等到下课，亲自把厚厚一叠资料递上去，说自己表演经历丰富，希望在达西老师这里有所提高。  
没想对方只看几行，抬眼瞟了瞟齐乐天，就把他几个月来辛劳的成果直接扔进了垃圾桶，仿佛它们一文不值。

齐乐天以为自己早已做好心理准备。达西先生脾气阴晴不定难以捉摸、接收条件苛刻，在艺术学院是出了名的。如果原因是自己不够好，达不到达西先生的录取标准，齐乐天至少可以理解。  
但他连展现的机会都没有。  
戏还未开始就已结束。枝尚未发芽便折断。齐乐天甚至不清楚自己哪里做错。  
就像回到那一年，回到刚被抢走《错爱》的那一年，齐乐天只要接起电话，听筒里一定会告诉他，你已被拒绝。  
他并不是多豁达，也不是多放得下的人。如果真正在意，他或许能惦念很多年，直到以另一种方式弥补遗憾。没能演成的《错爱》算一件，被达西先生拒绝，齐乐天想，大约也算得上一件。  
仿佛鹅毛冬雪从头顶倾注而下，在回暖的阳春三月，冻得他心底瑟瑟发寒，后颈发烫。  
齐乐天能想到的准备都做了，能想的也都想过。现在他大脑空空，盯着自己精心准备的履历，从头到尾读了几遍。  
每一个曾令他骄傲的字眼变成了讽刺，仿佛在嘲笑他的无能。

齐乐天愣在达西先生工作室的门口，心里全是不甘的声音。他不能接受此事结束在起点之前，他猜大概总有办法，能让达西先生将注意力集中在自己身上一秒钟。  
从日出到日落，齐乐天在对方工作室门口站了一整天，双脚发麻，夜色夺去太阳，也夺去他身上热度。他等到达西先生出门，跟在对方身后，一次次陈述自己的经验和困境。他希望对方给他几十秒，甚至几秒都好，只要一个镜头，由对方命题，无论怎样的场景他都愿意去演。  
齐乐天觉得自己简直是疯子。而达西先生的回答印证了这一点：“如果你再来骚扰我，我会直接叫警察请走你。”  
还好齐乐天做足心里准备，能笑一笑，绅士地与达西先生告别，祝对方晚安好梦。  
这结果齐乐天当然不甘心，他怎么可能甘心。他每日上学途中刚好要经过达西先生的工作室，他非得停下来看一眼，看看出入其中的是怎样的人，才肯离开。  
功课明明忙到四脚朝天，东亚电影研究的论文刚写好提纲，高级摄影课的期末作业更是灵感全无。放着如此多的事情不做，疯魔至此，齐乐天也觉自己无比可笑。

眼见复活节将至，冬季学期即将结束，高级摄影课期末作业的策划初稿的死线迫在眉睫。作业的主题是“末日之后”，齐乐天当时看到冒了一额冷汗。学习电影电视制作的科林显然更有经验，把一个地址甩给齐乐天。他说去年的主题也一样，自己那门课最后成绩是A，让齐乐天尽管放心。  
齐乐天高兴地接下，专门抽出没课的下午，按照查询好的路线坐地铁转公交，再走二十分钟，终于来到科林提供的地址。  
这里连市郊都不能算，用荒郊野岭来形容都算美称。四处是断垣残壁，野草丛生，废旧的铁轨生满锈。举起手机，居然没有信号。时值下午五点多钟，血色的残阳挂在干枯枝桠的顶头，四下一片寂寥，只有齐乐天的脚步声和风声。他爬上一个土堆，缝隙中生出几叶杂草，随风簌簌抖动。  
齐乐天莫名想起了拍摄《孤旅》的时候。那居然已是两年前，张嘉明要他拍项北摄落日的戏。张嘉明嫌他做得不专业、不够，现在齐乐天才明白，那是因为自己不知道要表现什么，不知道如何将心中世界印证在现实中。  
那时拍戏，齐乐天心中藏了一个人，再去看眼前的景，就不一样了。  
现在齐乐天拍景，心中还藏着同一个人。那个人形象比那时更明晰，更温暖。齐乐天想，如果有朝一日自己当真迎来末日，身边有他，那便是构筑新世界的希望。  
他一边想着，一边拍下眼前的风景。  
齐乐天突然想把这些照片给心里藏着的人看过。

他收起相机之时，日已落山，顷刻间这里便不再似末日之后的废土，而是鬼片的序幕。齐乐天连滚带爬跑到车站，好不容易等来一辆公交，刚打算招手让司机停下，他就看到了公交上的终点站。  
世界尽头。看到这四个字，齐乐天吓得简直要跪下。  
这辆车越来越近，速度越来越慢，最后停在了齐乐天身旁。车门打开，司机瘦弱不堪，面色苍白，有气无力地问他要不要上车。齐乐天头连忙摇得像拨浪鼓，说自己等别辆车。司机嘟囔一句，此站明明只有这一路车，又向齐乐天确认一遍，才缓缓起步。  
他想这个世界近来大概乐于和他作对，作厌了，就直接要他走向尽头。  
齐乐天见车渐渐驶向远处，颤抖着手拿出电话。还好现在有了信号，他忙长按2键，一连串数字显示在屏幕上。  
只消一两声，对方就接起了电话：“喂，小齐？”  
不是在冰冷屏幕上的白纸黑字，而是张嘉明的声音，字字句句，无比清晰，带着热度，传入齐乐天耳朵。一听到对方声音，齐乐天再也忍不住，心跳得太快。他捂住胸口蹲在地上，惊魂未定。  
他对张嘉明说：“张老师……我……我可能要死了……”

齐乐天语速又快又急，张嘉明周围吵得很，他以为自己听错，叫对方慢下来。他正在KTV和宋亚天唱歌，宋亚天说自己当年太乖，从未体验过通宵的感觉，便拉着几位熟识在KTV相聚，包了顶层的超大包房，通宵畅饮。齐乐天又重复一遍，张嘉明再也坐不住，腾地站起来，把喧嚣关在门内，而后要齐乐天慢慢讲。  
齐乐天说自己出门拍作业，准备回家，迎面开来一辆终点站是世界尽头的公交车。司机说这里只有那一趟车，他不敢上。如果不上，就永远回不了家；上了，就要去向世界尽头。  
张嘉明转手打开网页一查，确实有那么一辆公交车，终点站叫世界尽头，是个教堂。他安慰齐乐天，齐乐天似乎挺急，又钻了牛角尖，不信他，说如果教堂名叫世界尽头，还有谁肯去祷告礼拜？  
张嘉明要他别担心，等下一辆车来了就上去，直到他安全回家前，自己不挂电话。即使真的要走到世界尽头，他们电话通着，那股蛮力也会把自己吸走，到时候二人一起走到世界尽头去。  
齐乐天急促的呼吸这才稍事平稳些。电话中安静片刻，然后传来细小的声音：“陪我聊聊天，可以吗？”  
张嘉明乐得答应。他好久没听过齐乐天的声音，当然愿意继续听下去。

齐乐天讲自己已经能渐渐适应课业量，这学期主要就忙在表演工作室的申请。他说自己下了很大工夫，可对方看都没看一眼就拒了，然后追上去想要对方看自己表演，被当成了神经病。  
张嘉明听了笑他，说跟在别人后面回家，怎么可能不被当神经病。  
“可是你赶我走，我却搬到你隔壁，你都不当我是神经病！”齐乐天不小心讲漏嘴。当年张嘉明赶他，他不情不愿，磨得管月没了脾气，让他们二人住了隔壁。如果张嘉明有意见，他打算拿出邻居身份搪塞过去。可张嘉明什么都没说，而是给他看了部剧本。  
“其实那个时候，我不想让你走。”  
“张老师，你一点都不可怕……”齐乐天抽了抽鼻子，“你是个好人……”  
兴许是张嘉明的温柔和耐性打开了齐乐天的话匣，他对张嘉明完整说了当时申请的情况。齐乐天说，自己实在太不甘心。如果因为演技不过关被拒绝，他无能为力。可是当下状况不行，他将抱憾终身。  
张嘉明反问齐乐天，准备自己资料的同时，有没有仔细看过对方情况。齐乐天突然发觉，自己一味试图表现自己，从未考虑过对方的习惯和要求。他对达西先生的了解少之甚少，而这次他申请的角色，却是符合达西先生理想的形象。他太急于表现自己，忽略了最本质的问题。  
张嘉明想齐乐天再试着申请一次。他让齐乐天一定要找机会演，而且要想办法让对方看到。他要齐乐天多了解对方，说不定总会找到些突破线索。  
他不愿齐乐天再次抱着遗憾活下去。《错爱》之憾只有一次，也只该有一次。

听了张嘉明的话，齐乐天似乎陷入沉思。听筒重归寂静。兴许是有人听到张嘉明不再讲话，便唤他回屋，来唱一曲。张嘉明问齐乐天要不要听，齐乐天兴致高了点，满口说好。张嘉明回到包房内，正好是宋亚天的歌曲时间。他点了首歌，在自己顺序到来之前，安静欣赏宋亚天的歌喉。  
宋亚天手执立麦，随着电视机里的女人慢慢哼唱：当我不再年轻貌美，你是否仍依旧爱我。宋亚天听了这句词抖了抖肩，对包房另一头的田一川说：“实在太酸了。”  
闭目养神的田一川被宋亚天一句话唤醒。他见对方鼻子皱成一团，眼睛笑得如天边将升未升的太阳。  
田一川想起二十多年前初次跟随张业明拍摄的那部电影中的一个镜头：年龄半熟的少年脚蹬破旧单车，飞到车站与心爱的女孩儿告别。他意气风发，踌躇满志，是得到了世界的王，总有一天要披荆斩棘去接她。  
宋亚天的神色，就像被定格住的最闪亮的那刻。  
而宋亚天的字典中，不再有是否二字。  
他坚信眼前的人就是自己当初眷恋的一切。如果田一川要这个世界，他陪对方去夺下来；如果田一川要星星，他愿意插上翅膀飞到天外为他捧回。  
一曲终于唱毕，宋亚天扬起下巴指了指田一川，跟他讲，他点这首歌实在太酸。  
“我觉得，比起歌酸不酸的问题，你更应该担心明天早晨你的腰是不是还好。”  
包厢里全是不能再熟的旧识，没人不晓得他们的关系。听了这话，一个个都笑弯了腰。宋亚天喊田一川别教坏田腾飞，田腾飞则满不在乎地抗议，说小叔叔这首歌中间唱断了，要再罚他多唱两首，要唱自己最肉麻的情歌。  
因为那是写给有情人的歌，必须要满怀爱意地唱。

张嘉明在一旁看着他们，笑而无言。接下来，就是他的歌。转瞬即逝的切换之后，响起熟悉的旋律。这首歌挺有名，大家都没想到张嘉明唱这首，电话另一端的齐乐天也没想到——  
今夜请与我远走高飞。  
张嘉明英文讲得字正腔圆，唱歌当然也一样。他声音比原唱低很多，更加随性，也更加安逸平和。齐乐天听得痴迷，只恨自己不在张嘉明身边，看不到对方的脸对方的眼。他的张老师该有多性感，他想都不敢想，只要一想，他都要醉了。  
一曲唱罢，张嘉明拿起电话，对齐乐天讲：“我们下次见面的时候，跟我跳支舞。”  
齐乐天答：“一定。”  
如果今夜的终点当真是世界尽头，听着张嘉明的一首歌，齐乐天也觉自己无须畏惧了。

在齐乐天之前，张嘉明从没发现自己如此迷恋骑乘的姿势。他喜欢齐乐天保持高傲的姿态垂眼迷恋地看自己，喜欢对方身体结实的线条，喜欢齐乐天下颚和脖颈围出的阴影，喜欢齐乐天情动时翻动的喉结，还有高挺的性器轻轻一碰就能射出精液。他喜欢抓着齐乐天的腰上下动，看那个平时在镜头前发光的人意乱情迷地摆臀扭腰。很快齐乐天就没力气了，身体塌下来，上半身整个贴住他，头埋在他颈窝里，在他耳边甜腻地喘息。  
可他想看齐乐天的脸。看齐乐天沉溺于他的脸。  
他翻身，把齐乐天压在身下，平时常常满不在乎的人因为后穴短暂的空虚露出渴求的表情。这时候他总喜欢抬起齐乐天的双腿，撑开，仔细欣赏，直到对方害羞求饶，他也不会痛快地插进去。他喜欢用性器在齐乐天穴口打转磨蹭，看对方被情欲的漩涡吞噬，遵从本能。  
尽管他下半身涨得要爆炸了。  
“张老师……进来……”  
“进来哪……”  
张嘉明猛地睁开眼。  
是梦。  
他面前的电脑屏幕，还闪着莹莹的白光。在标题为“对你说”的文档内，写满了奔放炽热的爱语。那些是张嘉明这段时间得闲阅览的所有爱情电影中，最肉麻的情话。他想从中学习点方法技巧，可到头来一无是用。  
张嘉明盯着屏幕，看得自己耳尖发烫，连忙删除一切文字。

之前合作颇为良好的出版社，在年初策划了一系列新的杂志，其中一本是面向男性读者的时尚生活类杂志。这本杂志的主编是之前《光影》杂志那边过来的编辑，和张嘉明有些私交，先前合作一直不错，此次便联系到管月，邀请张嘉明作为专栏作者。主编说考虑到张嘉明拍片或者剪辑时太忙碌，没时间动笔，专栏计划隔月出现，并且写作题材完全任张嘉明选择，只要符合杂志整体风格即可。  
管月自然答应，说张嘉明添个身份没什么不好。张嘉明倒是不讨厌写东西，况且对方给他足够自由，也是刚出道时期对他照顾有加的编辑，张嘉明便顺着公司的意思接下了这篇专栏。  
张嘉明很清楚，自己现在最想写的，莫过一个人。他现在许多话，也只想对那个人说。  
他知道自己并不体贴，更没有爱过谁，所以自从知晓自己心意后，他总担心自己做得不好，没有给予齐乐天足够的爱。可齐乐天那么好，他不愿对方再受一点波折委屈。他选择把心底模糊的感情，以及期望的一切，全都讲出来，讲给这个世界听。  
他希望在力所能及之外的部分，有这个世界可以给齐乐天足够的爱。

张嘉明眼中又出现了齐乐天的脸，一个明晰的形象。他试图去寻找一个词汇去形容齐乐天，可那实在太困难了。越是了解一个人，便越发难以使用某些刻板的词汇对这个人加以界定。张嘉明删除了那些赞美对方的词汇，他发现任何言语在那个人面前都如此苍白无力。从别处看来学来的情话，更不足以表达。  
自己曾经趴在医院的桌板上，用漏油的原子笔给齐乐天写一封信。他那时还不清楚内心涌动为何种感觉，他只清楚要把这些话写下来，写给齐乐天看。  
如今，他所做不正是相同的事？  
张嘉明重新将光标移到文档开头。他敲下自己的思念，敲下一个人抱着罐罐瓦瓦走进他的房间，自此也走进了他的生活。他感谢对方自始至终相信自己，没有放弃自己。张嘉明抬手摸了摸自己的脸，摸到了濡湿的痕迹。他摘掉眼镜，去洗手间洗了把脸，回来继续敲击键盘。他与齐乐天之间的回忆镀上一层金色，填满心中的空荡，仿佛乌云尽头的金边，那之下就是万丈金光的太阳。  
他感到胆怯，却充满力量。  
他写道——  
我有一次邀请你跳舞，你没有答应。我看到你自己一个人在月下独舞，就想为你补偿一支舞。  
后来我们在停车场，下大雨了，你在雨中独舞。我非常后悔手里没有摄像机，因为那是我今生所见最美的风景。我想邀你跳一支雨中曲，可是我没忍住，最后亲了你。  
那支舞我至今还欠着你。  
后来我在电话里对你哼唱我们的旋律，你答应我愿意与我共舞，我非常开心。  
如果你跳得还不满意，我愿意教你，教会你为止。以一生为时限。

早些时候，周正以个人名义在景城美术馆举办了摄影展。展品里有他跟《孤旅》剧组去加拿大所拍摄剧照，便就肖像权等一系列问题联系了嘉明公司。念在影片本身快要上映，多些露面机会未尝不可，公司答应得颇为爽快，作为回报，周正送了嘉明公司一叠票，管月转头送了张嘉明两张，让他随意带谁去。  
他联系了宋亚天，对方接起电话声音不对，腻得发慌，答一句“我和一川去过了”都断断续续。张嘉明送了他几句国骂，让他下次别大白天就办事，当心肾虚，便挂了电话。  
无人陪伴，反倒落得张嘉明自由。他开展首日一大早就去了。那时人还不多，周正站在一张照片前和人聊天。见张嘉明来了，他上前欢迎，脸上一副玩味的表情。他讲了好几遍，不知哪阵风把张嘉明吹来，张嘉明答，是为了看看自己拍摄现场的场照。  
周正展出的作品都是人像，为《今夜星光》所拍，最能吸引人的那些，莫过于未刊载的照片以及拍摄幕后花絮。

其中几张，是从未在杂志上出现过的《孤旅》的场照。张嘉明一般在现场穿简单的白衬衫牛仔裤，或者一身牛仔服，衣袖挽到手肘，头发乱蓬蓬的，一副耳机挂在脖子上。齐乐天在一旁听着，神情专注，张嘉明这才发现，齐乐天那时已经面容消瘦，只剩眼中的狂热和火焰。  
张嘉明记得在昏暗的屋子里，他抱着齐乐天，让齐乐天别走。  
他记得齐乐天在酒吧里对周正说“我不爱他”，然后他灌醉了自己。  
他还记得在噩梦重现时，与齐乐天在狭窄的副驾驶位上相抱相拥。他也记得自己漫无目的地逃开，齐乐天在陌生的世界中找到他的踪影。  
张嘉明一张张看过去，仿佛每一张照片变成影像，回忆的洪流随画面滚动，流入海洋。他被彻底包围住，越来越满，齐乐天曾对他讲过的字句裹在氧气中，钻入他体中，流进他心里。张嘉明想，自己是否在那时那刻就已爱上了齐乐天。但他不愿承认，不愿明白，他害怕被拒绝，也担心万一真与齐乐天在一起，最终落得自己父母的结局。  
所以他情愿糊涂度日，多一晌醉梦贪欢。

按顺时针方向，张嘉明走到展厅内侧。正中那面墙，挂着张巨大的照片。这张照片他认得，拍摄《孤旅》时，有个周末他带着齐乐天去城里拍写真集，周正非得跟着。张嘉明拗不过，只能任他一同前往。  
可张嘉明对周正的拍摄分外不满，他觉得周正拍得不好看，拍不出齐乐天的美好。他当时直接要过周正相机，为他“做示范”，示范之后，周正也在同一角度拍摄了同样的照片。  
“想起来了？”张嘉明猛地回头，发现周正就站在他身后。周正手里拿着一个文件夹，递给张嘉明：“我一直想找机会给你。”  
张嘉明打开来看，文件夹里是两张照片。都是齐乐天的。  
其中一张，和周正墙上挂着的那张背景角度都一样。当时齐乐天心情大好，排队买冰激凌，是张嘉明曾为了安慰他而买的那一家。他一口气要了四个球，黑白粉绿，叠得比他脸还高。  
看着齐乐天的样子，张嘉明小声叫了句“乐天”。他声音不高，周围那样嘈杂，居然也被齐乐天听到。  
齐乐天猛地回过头，脸上混杂着惊愕、欣喜和难以置信。他鼻尖沾着冰激凌，嘴周更是夸张，一圈巧克力色的印子。他看到张嘉明举着相机，笑得弯了眼，用小勺每个球挖了一点，伸向张嘉明，冲他比“要不要吃”的口型。张嘉明告诉他“不用了”，右手手指按下了快门键。  
周正当时看到，气得直摇头。他不愿别人在自己相机上留下印记，本打算删除，可是他没忍住，碰触了三角键。  
展开在他眼前的，是张嘉明所拍摄的齐乐天。  
自己镜头下的齐乐天，眼里是景色，是物体，是某个人，是一片空荡，是普通的拍摄者对被拍摄者，是近乎于套路和模式化的关系。  
而张嘉明镜头下的齐乐天，眼里装着一个世界，有柔情，更有世间万物。  
这张照片，配得上天下所有美好的词汇。

这另一张，周正压根不清楚它的存在。  
准备摄影展的时候，他筛选自己照片，无论如何也没拍摄这张图的印象。他对比了时间，他突然想起，这张照片不是自己拍的。  
摄影者是张嘉明，被拍摄对象是齐乐天。  
他盯着照片，盯着看了好久，盯得双眼发酸。他小心翼翼，连带另外一张张嘉明的作品一起，拷贝到新的闪存卡中。他犹豫片刻，在彻底从自己电脑上删除之前，打印了两份，一份自己留底，另一份连同闪存卡一起装进文件夹中。  
后来他终于得见张嘉明，也得以将如此珍贵的影像记忆交还给本应拥有它们的人。

齐乐天站在山崖边，他的身后是拍击海岸的潮水，是被夕阳燃透的火烧云，是无穷无尽的地平线。  
风扬起他衬衫下摆，吹乱他的头发。他张开双臂，像展翅待飞，也像披风斩雨的雄鹰终于归巢。  
这张照片物归原主，被原主放大，印在画布上，挂在电脑的显示器后。张嘉明写完了那份稿件，抬起头，眼中就是齐乐天拥抱世界的模样。  
他突然想知道齐乐天好不好，疯了一样。可他一直担心打扰对方，他知道齐乐天忙，即使放了假也没空理他，现在夏季学期开学了，齐乐天更是抽不开身。他本想等齐乐天放暑假后去找他，或者等他回来。  
可张嘉明的思念是要飘出来，扩散到大气中，随着风随着洋流，散布到这个世界。  
真想给齐乐天打个电话。张嘉明想。  
“正在呼叫齐乐天……”  
张嘉明没料到，自己把心里话说出了口，而手肘刚好压在手机上，现代科技听从了他的心迹，为他拨出一连串数字。他手忙脚乱要挂断，结果这回电话接通倒是快，听筒里的人抽了抽鼻子，用英文说了句“你好”，嗓音沙哑。

张嘉明听齐乐天声音不对，问齐乐天怎么了。齐乐天也不答，哼哼唧唧，呼吸声音比平时粗重。张嘉明下意识开了视频通话，喊齐乐天接。齐乐天乖乖应了，文字排布的屏幕霎时被一张脸取代。房间不亮，齐乐天看似躺在床上，将醒未醒。他脸通红，眼角也是红的，面色憔悴，样子很糟。  
张嘉明连忙问：“你怎么了？”  
“张老师，是张老师？”  
“是我。”  
“张老师！”  
“我在。”  
齐乐天露出难以置信的表情。他的脸突然放大数倍，显示在屏幕上，伴随“啵”的声音，时近时远。张嘉明注意到，齐乐天居然在亲屏幕。他觉得特别好笑，笑着笑着，一抹脸，手心全是水。他也学齐乐天，嘴贴在屏幕上，想想自己这是第二次做这种无望又可笑的事情，偏偏隔着半个地球的异国他乡，有个人和他一样笨。  
齐乐天亲了一会儿才发现不对。他拿远手机，眯眼盯着屏幕上的张嘉明，忽然用手弹了一下，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔“这么冷这么硬，不好亲”。  
他说话声音哆嗦着，含糊不清，样子像醉酒，也像刚从几尺寒冰下的水里捞出来。张嘉明问他干了什么，是不是喝酒了，怎么变成醉醺醺的样子。  
像暗涌寻到冰川裂缝，喷薄而出，齐乐天一打开话匣，就停不下来。

齐乐天说自己最近每天早早起床，去那个人家门口的公园演独角戏。那部戏十几分钟，他连演五遍，因为那个人每天早晨跑过他面前五次。张嘉明猜到对方是让齐乐天尝到失败滋味的工作室的演员，便问齐乐天结果如何，这回有没有被接受。齐乐天说自己连演一个多月，每天人家该怎么跑步还是怎么跑，看都没多看他一眼。即使狂风骤雨，他也不愿放弃微末的希望，独自站在空旷的草地上，一遍遍孤独地诉说着同一个故事。偶尔会有观众为他驻足，看完之后为他鼓掌，甚至也有要他再来一次的，这样齐乐天会演久些，直到观众散去，才拖着疲惫的步伐钻进图书馆，继续写他的论文。  
齐乐天继续说，自己前两天提交的论文提纲助教不满意，让他回去改，说内容太多，一定会爆页数，按照这种方式写下去，最后恐怕不能过。而且他资料部分太多私人引用，不够专业。他重新改了好几遍，直到今天助教才勉强同意了他的构思。这样一来，距离论文的死线只剩一周，先前写过的东西大多都要推翻。  
张嘉明听他这样连轴转，简直比演戏还要累，劝他休息一下，养好身体。  
齐乐天死撑，说没关系，说只是最近天气冷，天天下雨，接连淋了几天雨，大概有些感冒。他头疼得没法写论文，也睡不着，正灌着酒，就听到了电话响。

“你这个人……自己怎么不注意。”张嘉明听齐乐天讲话连咳带喘，嗓子哑得不像样，要他别说了，他还不听。见齐乐天这样子，张嘉明真想立刻飞到他身边，堵住他的嘴，把他压到床上，让他好好睡一觉。  
“张老师，我只是想做好。”  
“你按你自己的想法做，量力而行。”张嘉明生怕齐乐天压力太大，旧病复发。  
“张老师，我在想啊，我的力气到底有多少？演了一个月，那个人不看我一眼，那两个月呢？或者三个月？你说那人会不会看我一眼？如果不看我，我是不是该放弃。张老师，在英文里面，梦想和做梦都是dream。你说我的梦想是不是到了头，不该继续做梦。张老师，你说是吗？”  
“不是。”张嘉明听了齐乐天的话有点急。这种话齐乐天原来不会对他说，死也要闷在心里，现在肯说出来，算是好的。他清楚齐乐天的脾气，心里更急，声音便拔高了些：“你不是说过，你最大的梦想是拍我的一部片子？”  
“是。”  
“你已经实现了。”  
“是啊，张老师，你说得都对。”  
“那还有什么能比最大的梦想更难实现。”  
齐乐天讲，是有的，是最大的梦想实现之后应运而生的又一个梦想。简直如梦一样，不可思议。张嘉明问他是什么，齐乐天答——  
“你。”

“我，是你的梦想？”  
齐乐天点了点头，眼睛亮了一下又暗回去。张嘉明没料到齐乐天这样讲。他晓得齐乐天对自己的电影格外中意，可他以为那只是事业上的追求，再普通平常不过。  
当梦想变成一个人，即使张嘉明再迟钝，也听得出话中有意。  
他听到自己的心跳声，振聋发聩。  
“张老师，那时候我刚被你签下来，天天问管姐，我什么时候可以和你合作。她一直跟我说让我等，说总有机会。可我等了好几年，等到你不再是嘉明公司的老板，我还是离你那么远。后来我听说你把公司搞破产，没人敢给你投资，没人肯拍你的片子。”  
齐乐天从床上爬起来，喝了口水，又哆哆嗦嗦钻回被子中。现在已经算夏天了，齐乐天那样看起来像冻得发抖。张嘉明问他是不是发烧了，他说量了体温是三十八度。张嘉明一听就喊他让他快休息，不再打扰他，可齐乐天怎么也不愿意，捧着手机抵在额头上，说好不容易才看到张嘉明的脸，不愿闭眼，闭上眼就看不到了。  
张嘉明左看看右看看，揉了揉鼻尖，亲了屏幕上齐乐天的眼睛。事不过三，张嘉明心想，自己这辈子不想再亲屏幕了。

齐乐天见状笑了起来，他的屋子仿佛也亮了一点。他继续讲：“张老师，我不信他们，我以为你在酝酿更好的灵感。我在宋导的庆功宴上见到你，你约我，我高兴得不行。那时候我去了你住的地方才知道，他们说的都是真的。你住漏雨的房子，没饭吃，说是因为要攒钱拍片。张老师，你知道吗？那样攒法，可能一辈子也不够。”  
“我知道。”张嘉明轻声答。他晓得自己那时在做无望又可悲的事情。可他没有办法，他想继续拍电影，那是他世间唯一在乎的，所以他什么都愿意做。  
“张老师，看到你那个样子我心疼。我想安慰你一切都会好起来，但这话我自己都不信。张老师，那是我这辈子离你最近的一次。那时如果我什么都不做，我没办法原谅自己……”齐乐天说得语无伦次，脸涨得比刚才还要红，“张老师，我那时候想好了，没有人给你投资，我来。你攒不够的钱，我替你来。钱的话我还有，我也有生意，还有房子，那些我都可以不要，都卖掉都抵押出去，只要你能继续拍电影，我就特别高兴。张老师，张老师你怎么了？你是不是不舒服，你眼睛特别红，昨天晚上没睡着吗？现在国内是几点了？半夜？还是白天啊？如果你不舒服我就不烦你了。今天我看了你那么久，特别高兴。”  
“没关系……我没关系……”  
“张老师，开始我怕没有房子住没有饭吃，可是田总跟我说，我凑到的钱够你拍一部电影，你可以尽管拍自己想拍的故事，我就什么都不怕了。那个时候我只有一箱衣服，兜里有两百多块钱，我真的不知道去哪里，我真的满脑子都是你。”

张嘉明记得那个伸手不见五指的夜，记得迎上自己的温暖怀抱，记得齐乐天将巨大的付出轻描淡写地带过，记得齐乐天说只要有自己一切都不会太糟。其实很多次田一川已经暗示得足够明白，世上容得他这般任性、无条件信任他支持他的会有几人。可他那时只管拍片，不在乎钱哪里来。他也曾猜想过，《孤旅》投资人是否真的会是身边那位日夜相伴的齐乐天。他想了想，觉得不现实，天下有几个傻瓜愿为拍片没饭吃没屋住。他张嘉明是，没想到齐乐天也是。  
“我当时签合同的时候，唯一要求是我自己演男主角。可是不知道是不是我太贪婪，想要太多，我的腿马上就给撞断了。”  
“齐乐天，你不能这么想，不是你的问题。”  
“我那时候就想啊张老师，即使让别人演也没关系，只要你能再次坐到监视器后，能再次拍电影，不是我也没关系。可是你跟我说你选择了我，你亲口跟我说不是我就不行。张老师，我当时觉得，今后不管再遇到什么，我都不会怕。”  
“齐乐天，等我。”张嘉明重新打开电脑。  
“张老师，和你拍了《孤旅》是我这辈子最大的幸运。”  
“我也一样。”张嘉明盯着屏幕，按下确认键。  
“张老师，我的初恋是你。”  
张嘉明停下了手上的动作。

“张老师，我本来想在脚踝上纹一个‘明’。张老师，天空中有颗星星叫张嘉明，有颗叫齐乐天，从我们这里看它们很近，可是它们一辈子也碰不到。张老师，我爱你。”齐乐天一遍遍说着这三个字，像是满溢的容器终于撑不住波涛，激烈的情感一涌而出，“张老师，我想独占你，我想独占你的爱，我想你成为我一个人的。是不是我想要太多……”  
“不是。齐乐天，从今往后，我愿意成为你一个人的。”  
张嘉明见齐乐天像是说累了，合上了眼，手机慢慢下坠。他从未感觉时间如此漫长，在此刻凝滞。他希望一切甜言蜜语可以停留，也恨不得它跳过去，只要一日就好。  
“齐乐天，我爱你。”  
齐乐天一言未答。他睡着了，嘴笑着，似是正在做一个无比甜美的梦。

第二天凌晨，齐乐天照例被闹钟吵醒。他拿来手机一看，时间已是他记忆中的第二日凌晨。齐乐天忙乱地蹦下床，脑袋和身体都不太听使唤，胀痛难耐。  
果然这间黑暗闷热的房间，才是他的现实。  
而张嘉明的脸，张嘉明的话，大概是思念过度的产物。  
昨夜，他又梦到了张嘉明。梦中他讲了许多醉话傻话，把砸锅卖铁给张嘉明拍片的事情也抖了出来。张嘉明一字不落耐心听下来，对他说“等我”，说“我爱你”。那些话太动听，听得齐乐天耳根发烫，体温更高。  
这样美好的梦境，似乎从未在齐乐天生命中出现过。  
齐乐天觉得，有这样的美梦铺垫，今日一定是美好的一天。他打算再确认一番，昨日发生的一切是梦境还是现实，便顺手打开通话记录。结果齐乐天看到最上面一条，吓得手里牙刷和手机一起掉进盥洗池。  
屏幕上赫然显示“张嘉明”三个大字，后面跟着将近两个钟头的通话时间。

齐乐天吓得赶忙拨通张嘉明的电话。对方接起倒是快，不晓得为何，张嘉明那句“喂”听来格外意味深长。  
不知是不是高热未愈，齐乐天觉得自己全身发颤，如果非得说，大概真的和刚会走路的小兔子差不多。他压着嗓子喊了句“张老师”，然后问对方：“我昨晚是不是给你打电话了？”  
“不是。”  
齐乐天长吁一口气。  
“我给你打电话了。”  
齐乐天“啊”了一声，他没想到张嘉明主动联系他，还陪他聊了那么久。他想，难道梦中一切都是真的？不会，若是真的，张嘉明起码会有点反应有点表示，毕竟对方是有话直说、不会掩藏的人。齐乐天生怕自己讲了不恰当的话，便问对方：“那我，我说什么，就是说什么奇怪的话吗？”  
“你给我开了场个唱。”  
齐乐天挤出一声怪异的音调。他知自己唱歌不太好听，少年时期有人想给他做唱片，他试着唱了一次，对方就打消了念头。  
“如果以后要拍歌舞片，记得找个老师好好学学唱歌。”  
“张老师，你别笑我了！”  
“没笑你，生病了多注意休息，养好身体再拼论文。”  
齐乐天连忙答好。他听张嘉明周围一片嘈杂，想必对方在外面，便催促张嘉明，如果不方便就挂了电话。  
张嘉明说：“我们等会儿见。”张嘉明声音格外低沉，仿佛在身后抱着他，贴着他耳朵讲。  
“好、好啊，”齐乐天被一句话说得手足无措，“那等下我不忙了给你打电话。”

齐乐天穿戴整齐，照例坐早班车来到达西先生家旁边的公园。公园每天早晨五点开门，他赶着开门时间进去，去到老位置。公园里有个演讲角，是公园的地标之一，大约每天早晨五点半时，达西先生从他面前跑过，一天五次，几乎风雨无阻。  
今天天仍旧是阴的，淅沥沥的小雨绵延不绝，眼见有变大的趋势。  
齐乐天病还未痊愈，全身发酸，如果再像前几天淋得湿透，只会雪上加霜。他穿上雨衣，在心里默背了一遍十几页的剧本，摆好姿势，说出第一句台词——  
我在等你。  
全剧只有十几分钟，由一个角色“我”贯穿始终。“我”坐在原地，拦住来来往往的行人，问他们你是不是汤姆，你是否见过汤姆。那个汤姆，就是“我”所寻找的“你”。每个人都对“我”热情洋溢，但是“我”去了他们所说的地方，回到原地都是伤痕累累、一无所获。“我”不敢再问任何人，可是“我”也不愿放弃。“我”等到太阳落山，汤姆还没有来，“我”没有办法继续等下去。  
在“我”打算离开时，有个人跑到“我”身边，对“我”说“你好”。  
整部剧到这里结束。没人知道跑来的人是谁，会不会继续伤害“我”。也不会有人知道，这个人是不是“我”所寻找的汤姆。  
结尾留白，之后的故事任君遐想，“我”之后的命运，有无限可能。  
齐乐天想赌一把，他想知道是否有朝一日，达西先生会停在他身边，问他来到“我”身边的人，是不是汤姆。

齐乐天一口气演了两遍，才停下来喝口水。他从衣兜里掏出感冒药塞进肚，抹了把脸上的水，四下望望，达西先生仍然没有出现。  
雨越下越大，演第三遍，只要齐乐天张开嘴，雨水就会倒灌进他的身体。他和水幕融为一体，没人听得到他的声音，更不会有人在意他的表演。他的眼睛被雨水刺得发疼，没办法再准确表达情感。  
可他的戏还没演完，他不想半途而废。  
他想，雨这样大，会不会是上天也为“我”而难过，热泪盈眶。  
这部戏，系张嘉明不满十六岁时所作，写在张嘉明的笔记本上，现在那本子在齐乐天手里。前阵子齐乐天受到张嘉明启发，想让达西先生看到自己的戏。他读了许多达西先生的采访，发现对方有个习惯，每天早晨在家附近的公园晨跑。齐乐天想，那大概是最容易引起对方注意的时段。  
然后他立刻想起写在张嘉明笔记本上的这部戏。这时他英文已经足够好，不会像第一次对张嘉明读时那样磕磕绊绊。  
这部戏没有名字，没有像样的开头，更没有标准意义上的结尾。  
当时齐乐天只觉得有趣，个中含义无法领悟透彻。  
现在不一样了，他不再是那时的齐乐天。齐乐天记得张嘉明说过，那时他换了新环境，到了异国他乡，交三两伙伴，过得还算开心。他不知道会不会好起来，也希望过一切都能好起来。  
后来很长一段的现实告诉张嘉明，那只是他渴望而不可得的梦。  
如果有机会回到过去，齐乐天想告诉未满十六岁的张嘉明，未来很艰难，布满荆棘，风雨险阻。他受到了许多伤害，许多误解。不过没关系，自己愿相陪左右，遮风挡雨，愿一同走过险峰峻岭，一同踏过未知的路。

齐乐天第三遍也演完了，雨势仍没有减小的趋势。他心想大约今日无望等到达西先生，便计划着打道回府。他伸手摸包，感觉有东西向怀里搡。他抓住，眼眯了个缝，发觉那就是自己的包。他接过，突然发现不对。  
他面前多了一双脚。  
“你好。”齐乐天听见有谁对他说。  
齐乐天猛地抬头，对面人穿一件长雨衣，戴礼帽，头顶一把伞，另一只手中的伞，斜在齐乐天头顶。见齐乐天没反应，对方抖了抖手，齐乐天连忙接过伞，说了好几句“谢谢”。  
收紧拳，伞把齐乐天硌得掌心生疼。他这才发觉，眼前的人不是幻觉。  
达西·博伊顿先生。他等了这样久，演了这样久，终于被对方注意到。齐乐天知道自己的形象无比狼狈，可他已无法抑制心情，上前一步。  
齐乐天刚打算自我介绍，对方却抢先一步开口：“如果可以的话，请你告诉我，为什么你今天的表演与之前不同。”  
与之前不同。齐乐天心里骤然收紧，七上八下。原来自己的表演，全都被对方看在眼里。这一个月来的努力，大约没有一天白费。  
“我昨天晚上做了个好梦，”齐乐天答，“我梦到了我爱的人。我跟他说了很多话，非常激动，所以我今天的表演比平时更加外放。”  
经过学习，齐乐天已经做得到拿捏自如，用不同方法演同一段戏。可内心的喜悦无法掩盖，他对张嘉明的爱时刻都能溢出胸腔。

齐乐天一直把戏里的“我”当做张嘉明，所以演绎起来，怎么可能不受影响。没待对方问，他全部解释清楚。齐乐天说自己所爱的人是这部戏的编剧，说他是达西先生的忠实影迷。两年前《杀死达西》在加拿大公演时，他特地带自己周末连看两场。  
“所以，你为他而申请我的工作室？”  
“不，我为我自己。”  
齐乐天亲眼见过对方的表演，他至今为止仍旧不能忘怀当时的感动。他体会到达西先生的执着和狂热。那就是齐乐天所向往追求的。他打心底感谢张嘉明，感谢他为自己推开一扇新的大门。他知道张嘉明懂他，他相信张嘉明的挚爱，一定也会被自己所爱。  
他越说越激动，全然忘了达西先生可能在面试，检验他是否合格。终于，达西先生抬手，制止了他。他从怀里掏出一封信，递给齐乐天，说这是申请的推荐信，让他交给学校，秋季学期开始的第一天来报道。  
齐乐天懵着，对方重复一句：“祝贺你，你被录取了。”

达西先生的工作室不在学校的名单上，所以课程注册的流程也格外复杂。他在系楼里跑上跑下，领表，填表，要找人给他签字，最后还要在网上注册。他跑了挺久，终于踩着系办公室关门的时间交掉了申请表和达西先生的推荐信。  
他没想注册课程这样花时间，一天时间都要浪费过去，连打电话向张嘉明报喜的时间都没有。现在打过去，对方关机，几次结果都一样。  
清晨的大雨早已停歇，齐乐天见现在光照好，打算先拍完高级摄影课的作业，以防伦敦这突变的天气几时又跟他闹脾气。  
他举着相机胡乱转，取景框中都是他熟知的一成不变的景色。放在期末作业中，未免太敷衍。楼还是那些幢楼，树还是那几棵树，路也仍旧是那条路，路边长椅的颜色也没变过，长椅上也还是坐着人。  
齐乐天仔细瞧了瞧长椅上坐着的人，差点没握住相机。

起初齐乐天以为自己看错，病还没好，头昏眼花。他连忙拉近焦距，发觉长椅坐客身穿白衬衫牛仔裤，衣袖挽到手肘，最上面两个纽扣没系，一手拿烟，另一手拿本书。他偶尔放下书，喝口手边的咖啡。  
每一个动作、每一个细节，齐乐天都太熟悉，出现在他理想中，出现在他梦中。他不敢放下相机，生怕眼离开取景框，框中人就不见了。  
那个人仿佛感知到远方的视线，放下书，抬头起身，然后在取景框里失焦，变成了模糊一团。齐乐天只能看到那团影子越来越近，跑出焦距，来到他眼前。那团影子冲他吐舌头，做鬼脸，特别滑稽，像是特地在逗他开心。  
齐乐天的手被另一双手覆盖住，温暖干燥，真实得不容他辩驳。他这才反应过来，眼移开取景框，直视面前的人。  
那个人说：“齐乐天，我来了。”  
齐乐天想叫他“张老师”，想说“你来了”，想问他为什么会来，想问他怎么突然这时来。他有很多话想说，脱口而出的却只有喘息。齐乐天已经讲不出一个完整的句子，声音像要哭出来。  
张嘉明攥着齐乐天的手，一把拽进入自己怀中。

齐乐天愣了片刻，生怕周围有人看到，想推开，张嘉明反而歪头啄了下他的嘴角，对他说：“再让我抱会儿。别担心，周围没人。”  
“万一……”  
“万一有人过来，我就把你藏起来，让别人看不到你。”  
“怎么藏？”  
“藏到我怀里。”说着，张嘉明紧了紧手臂，好让齐乐天贴自己更近。  
“我真的没想到你会飞来。”  
“那你以为我说等会儿见是什么意思？”张嘉明松开齐乐天，稍微站远点，终于看得清那张日思夜想的脸。  
齐乐天深吸一口气，鼻腔中全是烟草和麝香的味道。他勾住张嘉明的手，说：“我、我以为……你说，打电话……”  
张嘉明打断他：“我非常想见你。我很想你。”

齐乐天猜，自己的脸一定红透了。下过雨的天又潮又闷，太阳一出来，晒得他浑身燥热。兴许张嘉明注意到他面色不对，微微弯腰，额头抵上去，轻碰他的额头。  
“你还有点烧。走，回去休息。”  
“可是我还要写论文，这周五下午四点半是死线。”天大地大，对期末阶段的学生来讲，没什么比论文更大。即使是深爱的人飞了十几小时来见他，也得暂时靠边站。今天已是周一，齐乐天除提纲外其余基本没动笔。  
“什么论文？”  
“东亚电影研究。”  
“论文主题？”  
“这个学期的要求是选择一位导演，运用之前电影研究课学到的知识点，以及课堂上分析讨论的角度和方法，就这位导演的一个方面进行分析研究。不算封面、提要和参考文献，总共二十页。”  
“你有思路了？”  
齐乐天表示大致方向和整体思路有了：“可有些地方还要查资料，也有需要阅读的部分。我算过，时间挺紧。”  
对着面露难色的齐乐天，张嘉明当然不肯再多要求什么：“行，那你忙，我先不打扰你。等你写完论文我们再……”  
齐乐天听闻，连忙扣住张嘉明的手。他说：“张老师，别走！我需要你。你愿意帮我个忙吗？”  
“当然。随时愿意。”  
齐乐天搓了搓手，低着头，仿佛在讲一件奇怪又一本正经的事：“我的论文的研究对象，是你。”

学期一开始，教授提出这个课题，齐乐天就没考虑过别人。张嘉明是他研究最透彻的导演，也是他最想研究的导演。他为这篇论文花的工夫也不少，细细分列了许多可以写的东西，给助教看提纲的时候，甚至拿去了十页左右的初稿。  
没想到助教看过，直接给他打回来，说这样写绝对拿不了高分。  
助教说齐乐天许多叙述角度太想当然，太私人化。这不像专业的学术论文，反倒像一封写满感想的信，一封情书。助教建议他，这篇论文的切入点很多，除了课堂上提出的几种本位论，还可以研究导演与演员的关系，导演对演员选择癖好导致导演风格的不同。  
齐乐天回去想了半天，他记得张嘉明说过，电影是用一连串画面表现故事，所以他想试试影像本位的分析法。为他的构思提出意见和建议，没有谁能比张嘉明更合适了。  
齐乐天在学校图书馆预定了一个私人自习室，隐私性很好，可以说话可以讨论，不必担心影响别人。  
打开笔电，他们二人一起坐在屏幕前。齐乐天已经在文档里分好章节，为张嘉明一点点掰碎了讲，讲自己的思路和切入角度。张嘉明认真看着他，听他讲构思，从头到尾几乎没打断齐乐天。  
从齐乐天提出要求起，张嘉明便知自己没太多可说。很久之前，在那破旧的小屋里，他借着昏暗的灯光读过齐乐天的笔记，他就知道，或许齐乐天是世界上最了解自己的人。  
直到现在，无论他们之间发生过什么，张嘉明始终这样认为。

学校一楼有很大片的讨论区，可以说话，齐乐天就把写论文的大本营搬到这里。本来他不再需要张嘉明的帮助，他希望张嘉明可以好好休息，希望对方趁机多转转，可张嘉明却坚持陪他。他需要参考哪段文献，张嘉明就帮他记下相应位置，为他读出来，或者帮他从网页中拷贝好发给他。张嘉明为他买饭买咖啡，在他懈怠的时候，提醒他鼓励他。  
有时齐乐天实在倦了，想打个瞌睡，张嘉明就让他躺在自己的腿上。他让齐乐天不用焦急，不用担心，自己会叫他起来。  
每每睁开眼，齐乐天都能见到张嘉明的脸，神情专注，全为自己，心中便只剩充实与幸福。  
此生得这样一位知己，哪还敢再求太多。  
他们合作一向默契，写论文也是。齐乐天终于敲下最后一个句号，张嘉明帮他整理的参考文献，也发到了他邮箱里。  
齐乐天和张嘉明一起写了三天论文，写到周五的凌晨五点多，齐乐天捧着两份完稿，抱着张嘉明亲了一口。他们完全可以睡上一个好觉，然后再起床去交论文。齐乐天也这样想。他把张嘉明带回自己公寓，带上自己的床。他们相拥而卧，什么都没做，却也没人舍得合上眼睛。齐乐天终于想起，还未向张嘉明报告自己被达西先生录取的喜讯。他一说，张嘉明腾地从床上坐起，连搂带拽，将齐乐天揉进怀里。那表情齐乐天熟悉，张嘉明得知自己又有片子拍时，露出过这样的表情。他真正的兴奋与开心，齐乐天全都懂。困意被兴奋取代，谁都睡不着，他们又穿好衣服，手牵着手迎着朝日，走过清晨的熹微，绕进一片馥郁香气中。齐乐天带张嘉明去了自己最爱的早餐店，他们点了一样的英式早餐，分享一小碗辣油鹰嘴豆泥。转眼距离《孤旅》开拍已过去两年，他们也分别了近两年。吃饭的时候，二人聊起不长不短的时光里的点滴，那样尽细，仿佛中间一段隔阂从未存在。眼前这场景非常熟悉，他们似乎也曾一夜未眠，然后去到哪里吃了顿早餐。可当时的点滴都已渐渐模糊，记忆中的场景已完全被眼前幸福的时刻取代。齐乐天赶在早八点半系里的办公室开门时把论文交了上去。看到时间戳在封面印下、投到东亚电影研究课程的信箱里时，齐乐天终于松了口气。他在张嘉明身上挂了几秒才直起身，问张嘉明有没有订旅馆。张嘉明摇了摇头，齐乐天特别高兴，二人又肩并肩回到他们离开的地方，齐乐天摆好鞋，然后问张嘉明是不是打算睡一觉。张嘉明满脸倦意，点头说了是。齐乐天为他取出一枚牙刷，他们共用一个牙杯，一起站在盥洗池前，完成上床必备的唯一程序。  
他们在晨光中相拥而眠，梦里的阴暗与恐怖，都被身边的人驱逐出境。

不知睡了多久，齐乐天终于从梦境中醒来。他摸到手机，看是凌晨四点钟。果然那阵子达西先生给他身体刻下的烙印，没那么容易抹去。  
他放下手机，翻身，刚好迎上躺在身旁的人的脸。  
他不知张嘉明几时醒来，也不知对方醒来多久。张嘉明仿佛一动不动，一直保持着相同的姿势，看着他，眼中全是柔情。  
齐乐天在夜色里笑了，他凑近些，亲了张嘉明的眼睛。  
“张老师什么时候醒了？”  
“一点多。怕吵醒你就没起。”  
“你就一直这么躺着？不累吗？”  
“不累。看着你就不累。”  
张嘉明从床头拿过一瓶水，拧松盖子，递给齐乐天。齐乐天接过来，咕咚喝掉半瓶。待他喝完，张嘉明问他饿不饿，之前买的三明治还剩在冰箱里。齐乐天说不用，他想这样再待一会儿。说着，他探出手，摸到张嘉明的指尖。  
他揉了揉张嘉明的手指，和自己的缠在一起。他离张嘉明近了点，看了看窗外，小声说：“张老师，今天早晨不下雨。跟我一起看日出吧。”

进入夏日，天亮得渐早。虽然只有四点多，夜色也要睡去，日出方向的天空烧得通红，如一颗溢满爱的心。  
趴在齐乐天公寓的阳台上，张嘉明点着一颗烟，齐乐天也要，他就把嘴里那支点好的塞进齐乐天嘴里，自己又拿一支新的。齐乐天吸了两口，从阳台的储物箱里拿出个相机，对准远方的天空，啪啪拍了起来。  
那相机张嘉明当然认得，就是自己当年送给齐乐天那台。他问齐乐天：“你还在用？”  
齐乐天用睡衣下摆蹭了蹭相机，对张嘉明讲，只要不拍作业，都用它。说完，齐乐天让张嘉明帮他拿着烟，转身回屋，抱着三大本厚厚的相册和两罐冰啤酒出来。他递给张嘉明一瓶，张嘉明见了直笑，问他几时也成了酒鬼。齐乐天开瓶，灌了一大口，心满意足地打嗝。他跟张嘉明讲，能从早到晚任性买醉才是奢侈。  
张嘉明靠墙席地而坐，翻开相册。里面一侧是齐乐天的作品，另一侧是自己年初故地重游时寄给齐乐天的那些胶片。张嘉明一张张翻过去，不肯放过任何细节。  
“乐天，你说，我们现在像不像那时候拍完戏，躲在山里面的时候？”张嘉明张开手，伸向齐乐天，像是要将他的心紧紧攥在手中，“也不太对，那时候你太让人心疼。”  
齐乐天接过张嘉明的手，坐在他身边，抬头看即将隐没在太阳光亮中的遥远恒星。“张老师，我临回国前那天晚上，我对你讲，我现在还爱着我的初恋。”  
“记得。”  
“我说完以后你就生气了，特别生气。”  
“没有生气，我那不是生气。当时应该是，”张嘉明顿了顿，把齐乐天手里的酒放到一边，烟也按灭，然后抱住他，抱得非常紧，连挣扎的空间都给对方剥夺走，“现在想，我当时在嫉妒。嫉妒那个人夺走你这么多年的爱。”

张嘉明听到齐乐天呼吸的声音变了。齐乐天从他怀中抽出手，环住他的背，力气那么大，手指几乎要抠进他的肌肉中。  
“齐乐天，后来我想过很多次，究竟是谁占有你的心，能让你爱这么多年。然后我发现，我希望那个人是我。”  
“那个人就是你。”齐乐天说得很慢，一字一句都讲得无比坚定。  
如果说，爱是坚持，是恒久，是一个人与对方一起变得无所不能的冲动，那张嘉明便知，自己要给予齐乐天的答案了：“我想，我对你的感情，应该也是一样的。”  
“我以为你不会爱上任何人。”齐乐天的嗓音沙哑，几乎听不出是他。  
“可是我对你产生了感情。我自己根本没法控制。”  
齐乐天松开张嘉明，抬手，慌乱去捂对方的双眼。他不知自己的表情怎样，他也不敢让张嘉明看自己的脸。他凑上去要亲张嘉明，可这次对方双手没被领带捆着，行动自如，在他凑近之前，就抓住了他的手。张嘉明看着他，眼神那样炽热，就连呼吸中都是毫不掩饰的爱意。

张嘉明箍住齐乐天，翻了个身，把齐乐天压在墙上，膝盖抵在他双腿之间，张开嘴，啃噬他的唇线。齐乐天胡乱摆手，抓住张嘉明睡衣袖，嘴里泻出抑不住的轻哼。他在汪洋中游了太久，甚至忘记了岸的模样。他自己从没意识到，岸上早已伸出一根绳索，飘到他的身边，领他上岸，与他共迎未知的风雨。  
张嘉明撩开齐乐天的衣服，掏出他的性器，和自己的贴在一起，缠着齐乐天的手来回撸动。他另一只手托着齐乐天的头，舌尖一鼓作气钻到对方口腔中，舔舐痴缠。他们几乎同时射了出来，高潮过后的痕迹混在一起，不分彼此。  
齐乐天大口喘气，嘴角是红的，眼角也是红的。张嘉明抵住他的额头，舔掉方才激动不当心在齐乐天嘴角咬出的血。  
“抱歉，现在没办法继续做下去。”张嘉明双手捧着齐乐天的脸，尽是爱与欲，“如果要做到底，我忍不住，你会没办法下床。”  
齐乐天机械地点点头，眼中迷茫尚未完全散去。他早先就知道张嘉明今天有安排。

早些时候，齐乐天收到封邮件，是系主任发给艺术系全体学生的。他在邮件里提到，享誉国际影坛的亚洲导演张嘉明来到伦敦，受系里邀请，将为艺术系学生客座讲座。齐乐天读了邮件，问张嘉明前面那一串定语是什么，张嘉明告诉他，自己和艺术系系主任有私交，这次来了主动联系过对方。对方再三邀请，张嘉明也不好推脱，便答应下来。  
齐乐天的东亚电影研究教授自然也收到邮件。他特地转发一遍，用粗体红字标注，这对你们下个学期的论文将有非常大的帮助。暗示到这个地步，想必也不会有学生再错过。  
果然，齐乐天众走进偌大的教室，里面早已座无虚席。当然不止是本系学生，还有许多别系华语圈的学生，都打算来亲睹张嘉明的风貌，亲眼看看那张传说中帅得堪比当红小生们的脸。  
齐乐天带了眼镜，把刘海放下来遮住眉毛，特地选了后排的位置坐。他听会场里声音此起彼伏，不少人用中文讲“张嘉明好帅”“片子不错”之类的话，感受到自己深爱的人被世人所爱，他悄悄笑得开心。  
讲座开始的时间是下午两点。两点一到，系主任走上讲台，为大家简单介绍一番张嘉明的个人履历，介绍他在电影节和颁奖礼上留下的足迹。齐乐天听得特自豪，当系主任说“请我们欢迎张嘉明先生登场”时，齐乐天站起来，双手拍疼了也不肯停下。  
张嘉明穿黑西装，搭白衬衫，头发精心梳到脑后，露出那张好看的脸。张嘉明一登台，他视线就没离开过。他突然有点后悔坐到了后排，不能仔细欣赏他亲爱的张老师。

系主任先聊了一番张嘉明的基本情况，关于他的家庭，还有走上这条道路的原因。提到他事业的开端，提到他第一部电影《地图》，就难免不提他的父亲。齐乐天很惊讶，张嘉明没有一笔带过，也没有像原来面对媒体时候那般圆滑。他坦言，多年以来，世间千千万万人，他唯独不适应与父亲作比。他们风格不同，行事习惯天差地别，他的父亲以为为他好，把固定班底塞给他，结果落得一群人不欢而散。  
张嘉明也提到，因为自身原因，实际上和家人关系并不理想。而自己这样的不信任，也体现在了电影之中。无论怎样的人际关系，他都容不下一丁点瑕疵与不忠，所以他影片中一切混乱的关系，最终无法收获完美的结局。齐乐天听得心抽痛，这个温柔的人最终也没给长辈一丁点难堪，没有提到任何多年以来被家人冷漠对待的事实。未来可能的责难，他都一个人扛了下来。齐乐天当时决心，自己一定要好好爱他，温柔相待，不让他再次难过。  
系主任与张嘉明聊了许多可以用于学术层面的话题，聊他的影片风格，影像风格，还有片场对演员的要求和态度。在大半个钟头后，提纲上的话题交流完毕，剩下的便是观众提问时间。  
观众的积极性非常高涨，不少亚洲面孔的人似乎怀揣八卦心，故意探听一些张嘉明的家事。张嘉明倒是不气，纷纷轻巧略过，偶尔讲两句笑话，也能活跃现场气氛。

几个问题之后，坐在齐乐天前面的人举起手。他问张嘉明：“你好，首先，祝贺你的新片即将上映。”  
“谢谢。”张嘉明说。  
“请问，从影十余年间，你有没有遇到什么特殊的人，对你的创作指路产生影响？”  
特殊的人？提问者刚好坐下，露出藏在他身后的齐乐天。齐乐天来回揉鼻子，揉得鼻尖发红。他抬眼瞅了张嘉明一眼，低下头左顾右盼，像是在期待什么。  
这样子张嘉明熟悉得很。他一直盯着齐乐天的方向，沉默了不短时间，久到台下一阵骚动。齐乐天也觉奇怪，不再躲避，越过层叠的人群，视线与张嘉明交汇。  
看着齐乐天的眼睛，张嘉明缓缓说道：“当然有，而且非常多。首先，当然，我的父母，他们把我带到这个世界来，对我影响很大。这是标准答案，你不得不提，”张嘉明善意地勾起嘴角，惹得台下哄笑，“我的恩师，我的固定制作班底，这些都没太大惊喜。还有我七年的同窗，一位姓宋的先生，我最好的朋友，以及我们共同的制片人田先生，也是我所知的最优秀的制片人之一。我低潮时他们给了我份工作，肯定我在这行存在的价值。还有一个人，”张嘉明语速变慢，眼神放得温柔，每一个字经过深思熟虑，无比真挚，“这个人说他自己是我的头号影迷，对我拍摄过的每个镜头都如数家珍，有时比我更了解我自己。很幸运地，我们合作过一次，那部影片是我职业生涯中个人最满意的作品之一，而且我可以预见，将来我会和这个人有更多合作。这个人对我的事业和个人生活都产生了重大影响。因为这个人的存在，我知道了爱，了解了爱，我生平第一次爱上了一个人，并且认为这是非常美好新奇的感觉。也是因为这个人，我开始尝试许多不同类型的作品。我的世界原来只有这么大，”张嘉明双手摆在眼前，圈了个小范围，“而现在，我想尝试的、我愿意去尝试的类型，是这么多。”张嘉明张开双臂，好像在他的电影世界中，无所不有，无所不在。“这一切变化，全都是因为那个人成为我生命中最重要的一部分。这个人，他是我的灵感之神。”  
灵感之神。  
短短几个字让整个大厅片刻寂静，随即陷入狂热的讨论。学术派也免不了八卦，显然大导演比“我爱你”还热烈的表白勾起了各位的好奇心，系主任不得不维持秩序，好让现场安静下来。  
在场观众没人想得到，这位当事人就在现场，藏在后排，托腮凝视舞台，视线中唯一一个人照得他整个世界发白，再也没有阴仄的角落。

客座演讲完毕，不少听众都凑到张嘉明身边合影留念，也有许多人专程为了下个学期的论文准备了问题，打算与张嘉明一探究竟。齐乐天挤不进去，也不急于争这一时。他从随身携带的记事本上撕下一张纸，写两行字，随手一折，递给往里挤的学生，让他将字条交给张嘉明。  
张嘉明几秒钟就向外望一次，追随齐乐天的身影。他看到齐乐天和人耳语，那个人很快就塞给他一颗纸折的心。张嘉明拆开看，上面是齐乐天的字迹，工整写：我在外面等你。他点了点头，一边说话，一边把那颗心恢复原状，塞到钱包里。他清楚，自己的反应，齐乐天一定看得到。  
学生们热情高涨，张嘉明倒没想到。他花了比预计更长的时间解答问题。许久，礼堂一般的教室中才走空了人，只剩他和系主任，二人攀谈片刻，系主任说自己预定了一家米其林一星，希望张嘉明一起来。张嘉明谢过对方好意，跟对方讲，他找了好久的灵感之神还在门外等他，这次不能再错过再放手。  
系主任立刻心领神会，诚心实意祝张嘉明和对方一起幸福度日。他先走一步，告诉张嘉明愿意待多久都好，只是走时别忘关教室的灯。  
张嘉明待对方离开，走到墙边，一盏盏熄灭灯。戏剧结束，梦散场，唯留真实。他的时光在眼前飞速而过，一场场一幕幕，起初的色调是蓝，而如今，变成了熠熠流光的金黄。  
张嘉明关上最后一盏灯，走出大门，抬眼便见齐乐天。听到门响，齐乐天抬起头，迎着他走上前去。  
有一句话，张嘉明知道，自己再也无需怀疑，无需否认。他站定，拉着齐乐天的手，按在自己胸口，对齐乐天说：“齐乐天，我爱你。”

这是再平淡无奇的一天中再平淡无奇的时刻。没有特殊准备，也没有特殊仪式，张嘉明就这样自然而然说出那句话。齐乐天似乎早已预见，也早已知道这一切会发生。他拍了拍墙，让张嘉明站在他身旁。他们的身体紧贴在一起，齐乐天背过手，去够张嘉明的手指。  
齐乐天用身体挡住相扣的十指，轻道：“张老师，让我待一会儿。我一直想这样和你手牵手，可是我知道不行。别人看不见我们身后，现在也没别人在。你让我任性一下。”  
“好。”  
“张老师，我也爱你。”  
张嘉明说自己知道，把那天齐乐天在电话中讲过的醉话全都重复了一遍。齐乐天有些不好意思地别过头，他念张嘉明怎么能骗自己说开了场个唱，张嘉明说他所讲的每一句话，都比歌曲动听百倍。齐乐天没有松开张嘉明的手，对他说“我们回家吧”。  
他们并肩走过学校，走到车站，在地铁上昏昏欲睡，偶尔讲两句话，然后走出车门，就像世界上随处可见的两个亲密的人。  
张嘉明让齐乐天绕个路，他们绕了两个街区，张嘉明走进一家纸杯蛋糕店，为齐乐天买了半打巧克力榛果口味的纸杯蛋糕。他说齐乐天赶论文的时候，只有这东西吃得最香。

到了公寓，走进门，齐乐天迫不及待拿出一个纸杯蛋糕，啃了两口。他怕糖霜在夏日炎炎中化得软塌塌，便打开冰箱，放进去蛋糕盒，然后扫了一圈，对张嘉明说：“张老师，现在好馆子来不及定了，我来做吧。你想吃什么？我这有龙虾，有羊腿，还有……”  
“别明知故问。”张嘉明打断他抽出他的手，合上冰箱门。  
“我问你吃什么晚饭。”  
张嘉明压低声音，问齐乐天：“你可是最了解我的大厨，难道不打算照顾我的口味？”  
“那我给你爆个葱姜龙虾……”  
“齐乐天，别明知故问！你忘了早晨还有事没做完？”  
“现在还是白天。”说完，齐乐天张嘴，将剩下半个纸杯蛋糕也吞下肚。他嘴被占住，脸鼓囊囊的，一句话也说不了，好像这样张嘉明就不会对他做什么似的。

可惜，张嘉明伸出舌尖，舔了舔他嘴角的糖霜，然后贴在他耳边说：“当年在温泉，回国的前一天，是谁大白天忍不住亲我，捆住我的手，捂住我的眼睛，对我上下其手？”  
齐乐天木头一样背过身。当年的那一天，他怎能不记得。那时他有些难过，抱着今后再也没法靠近张嘉明的想法，骑在对方身上疯了一回。后来他出国，遇到形形色色的人，看过整个世界，越发觉得这样美好的景色，不能和张嘉明并肩看过实在太可惜。他花了漫长的生命，冲着张嘉明走去，如今他看到对方也在冲着他走，脚步坚定不移。这是他今生所能想象的最美好的事情之一。  
张嘉明绕到他面前，他想躲，却被张嘉明上前一步，牢牢圈在怀里：“我终于找到你了。别走。”  
齐乐天清楚，他长久以来的追逐，终于抵达终点。  
“张老师，以后我可能没办法参与你每一部作品，可是我想永远参与你的人生。”  
“齐乐天，我人生中有两个主角。一个当然是我自己，而另一个，就是你。如果你不参与……”  
齐乐天打断了张嘉明。言语已无法描述这份感情。他勾住张嘉明的脖子，忘情地亲吻对方。天太闷，空调轰轰作响，那样热闹，仿佛一场世间最甜美的电影，走到结局。  
张嘉明撩起齐乐天的衬衫，手顺着他的腰线，缓缓向下，钻入裤腰中：“你不觉得，光天化日之下荒淫无度，才是最奢侈的？”  
“张老师，你骗人上床的手段真不高明。”  
“能骗到你就行。”

张嘉明说着，弯下腰，一手撩起齐乐天的腿，另一手托着他的背，将他腾空抱起。齐乐天没心理准备，双脚离地时以为自己要翻下去。他叫了一声，被张嘉明扔在床上。  
“我去洗澡。你等着。”  
“一起……”  
齐乐天刚爬起身，又被张嘉明推回去：“不行，一个一个来。”  
“为什么啊！”齐乐天先前推脱只为玩个情趣，看看他的张老师准备怎样勾引他。他已经着道了，下半身精神得很，张嘉明居然抛下他一个人洗澡。  
张嘉明在他锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，贴在他耳边说：“我不想你还没上床就下不了床。”  
说完，张嘉明潇洒地转身离去，徒留齐乐天一人坐在床上。浴室水声哗哗响起，齐乐天这才反应过来，自言自语般嘟囔：“以后该怎么办……总这样心脏要坏了……”  
张嘉明动作倒是快，没一会儿就洗完了。他穿睡袍走出来，头发挂水珠，湿漉漉显得比原来颜色更深。齐乐天专注在手中的书上，没看他，他就走过去，坐在齐乐天身边，问他在做什么。  
“正看书呢。”齐乐天回答。他瞟了张嘉明一眼，对方叉着腿，两腿之间一缕不挂，可以看得到关键部位。  
他忙着翻了几页书，翻得直响。  
“你快去吧。”张嘉明手伸到他背后，向前赶他，迫使他从床上起来。齐乐天不胜其烦，把书扔给张嘉明，衣服脱了一路，光溜溜地，一只脚踏进浴室门。张嘉明冲着他说“你刚才把书拿倒了”，齐乐天捶了下门框，回头看张嘉明。张嘉明抿着嘴，眼里全是掩不住的笑意。齐乐天冲他做了个鬼脸，带上了门。

高悬的太阳渐渐向西，齐乐天的房间也变暗了。齐乐天这澡洗得足够久，张嘉明的耐心一点点被消磨干净。他偶尔听齐乐天叫他名字，便问对方要什么。齐乐天连说什么都不用，让他再等等。张嘉明一直竖着耳朵听，浴室早已没了水声。天知道齐乐天到底怎么打算。  
张嘉明清楚，自己如果和齐乐天一起进去，会忍不住当下大战几回合。那里太窄，也全是硬东西，稍微磕碰一下，齐乐天身上会留下痕迹。他不愿意。  
张嘉明上前敲了好几次门，又坐回床上，齐乐天才磨蹭地走出来。可能洗澡时间太久，他脸红透了，在张嘉明注视下，一步步挪到床边。  
“张老师，干什么呢？”  
“看书。”张嘉明合上书，放在手边，抬头盯着齐乐天。那眼神将齐乐天心中一切疑虑和不安烧得一干二净。他冲齐乐天伸出手，这一次，谁都不会错过了。  
“张老师骗人，你把书拿倒……”  
这句话他说不完，他根本没机会说完。

张嘉明拽过身边人，野兽一般地亲吻对方，毫无技巧，毫无章法，像是要将齐乐天融化，自己也融化，而后合二为一。  
亲了太久，张嘉明才松开齐乐天。他撩开齐乐天的浴袍，对方只露出一点皮肤，他便迫不及待印下自己的烙印。张嘉明太清楚齐乐天身体敏感的地方，用嘴、用手指，竭尽所能取悦对方。他感觉得到，齐乐天下半身隔着浴袍戳他，他低头一看，熟悉的位置已一片湿润的痕迹。  
齐乐天眼神涣散，双腿大张，跨坐在张嘉明身上，浴袍松松垮垮挂在肩头。他里面什么都没穿，赤裸的身体像一块美玉，在暗色的衬布上光滑润泽。他一手撑在张嘉明的肩，看了看对方，垂下眼，解开睡衣带，撩开衣摆，露出身体隐秘的部位。  
张嘉明愣了。  
他两腿之间一片晶亮，有一两滴乳白色液体顺臀瓣滑落，滑到大腿根。他身体向前，颤抖地执起张嘉明的手，引导他的手指，探向自己的穴口。  
“自己扩张好了？”张嘉明哑着嗓子问他。他一鼓作气将手指埋到底，在里面搅动，不时碾过齐乐天敏感的部位。  
“都这样……啊……你还不知道……”齐乐天被他手指捅得话说不顺。  
“乐天，”张嘉明另一手扶着早已勃发的性器，抵在齐乐天穴口处反复摩擦，“干嘛剥夺我的情趣？”  
“我怕我自己等不及。”说着，齐乐天顺着张嘉明撑开的手指，朝他的性器坐了下去。  
他确实等不及。张嘉明刚进去一半，他就忍不住射了出来，腰一沉，被张嘉明的手一带，他后穴彻底吞下张嘉明的性器。他们都格外喜欢这个姿势，贴得足够近，每一声喘息都变为完美的催化剂。

张嘉明又变得极有耐心，动作根本不快。他双手箍住齐乐天的腰，扶起，再尽根没入。  
没多久，齐乐天便耐受不住，松开一直紧咬的唇，牙齿打颤。齐乐天皱眉忍声的样子格外诱人，让张嘉明舍不得下手，又忍不住加快速度，看着隐忍的表情一点点变形，推至理智崩溃的边缘。  
“叫出声音。”  
齐乐天猛地摇头。  
“为什么？”张嘉明扬起头，咬住齐乐天的下唇。趁着齐乐天身体落下，他向上重重地顶胯，含住齐乐天的下唇。他们动作有点大，齐乐天的嘴被张嘉明牙齿磕破，血淌下，比窗外渐斜的晚霞还要浓烈。  
“隔音……不好……”齐乐天费了很大劲，才将出这句话。  
“我不怕被人听到。”话音落，张嘉明衔住齐乐天右侧的乳头，反复吸吮。忍了好久的齐乐天再次被张嘉明干到高潮，射在张嘉明小腹上。他支持不住，拽过张嘉明的手，含在嘴中吞吐，好像嘴也被对方侵占，无处可逃。  
尽管下半身胀得要爆了，张嘉明还是执意抽出手，停下动作，问齐乐天为什么不愿意出声。  
“你……太好……我怕……啊……别人听到……抢走……”  
“没人能从你身边抢走我。”  
他们的身体嵌合在一起，紧密相连。张嘉明进去太深，齐乐天一点招架的力气都没有。他无力地靠在张嘉明肩头，张了张嘴，却没力气发声。  
他的口型，是“我爱你”。齿间连起的银线，嘴边的弧度，眼角的泪，全都被张嘉明看得一清二楚。那年齐乐天在山水之间没能传达到的情感，经过漫长的思念，终于传递给了只属于他的人。  
张嘉明咧开嘴，大声说出和齐乐天一样的话。他笑得眼睛晶亮，天上那颗叫张嘉明的星星，回到了他的眼中。齐乐天亲了又亲，一辈子也亲不够。

翌日日上杆头，齐乐天才勉强睁开眼。他亲了张嘉明的眼睛，不知打开对方哪个开关，又被压在床上接着干，干到他自己都不知怎样结束的。他昨天晚上没吃饭，又激烈运动那么久，到现在热量早已耗干。  
他的肚子叫了一声，声音在空荡的房间里传开，声音不小，惹得原本不知身在何处的张嘉明也出现了。他走到床边，手里端着一盘热气腾腾的早餐。  
闻到饭香，齐乐天猛地坐起身。他看盘里是堆成山的烤焦的吐司和烤焦的香肠。张嘉明坐在床边，将托盘放在二人中间。他拿个空盘子，盛了点卖相不好的食物，端给齐乐天。“我做的，你试试……”最爱逗齐乐天面红的张嘉明，居然面红到耳根。  
齐乐天笑着从床上欠身起来。可他腰太疼，没亲到张嘉明，不得不靠回床头。他拿起刀叉，正准备大快朵颐，没想到手上还有张嘉明昨夜留下的齿痕，手一抖，刀叉叮当作响，落入盘中。  
他冲着自己手笑了笑，神情有点尴尬。他知道张嘉明肯定也看到了。他正想为自己闹出的噪音道歉，结果对方拿起他的餐具，香肠切段，叉起一块递到他嘴边。  
“来，张嘴。”  
齐乐天二话不说，顺从地张开嘴，吞下张嘉明接连喂过来的早餐。他吃了好几口香肠，有点咸，正想嚼口吐司就着吃，一片抹满自制香草焦糖奶油栗子酱的吐司就伸到了他眼前。他所想所需，张嘉明都懂。  
“你不饿吗？”   
张嘉明抬手擦了擦齐乐天嘴角的酱，一边舔手指一边说：“看你吃得这么香，我就不饿了。”  
“张老师，你这么厉害，追人肯定没失手过。”  
“我也不知道。我这辈子只追过你一个人。你告诉我，我有没有得手？”


	8. 结局：INTERVAL

齐乐天一放假，张嘉明便和他一同马不停蹄回国，准备《孤旅》的全球首映礼。  
此番首映，齐乐天选在了景城大剧院，张嘉明听后直笑他，说他不愧是投资人，出手阔绰。齐乐天听得也心花怒放，直跟张嘉明讲，自己总算也体验了一把为爱人一掷千金的快感。  
首映当天，现场播放着由田腾飞演唱的影片主题曲，上百家媒体在红毯旁严阵以待，更有不少与主创人员交好的大牌明星和导演前来助阵。按照张嘉明和齐乐天任性的要求，媒体采访和观众互动环节，一定要放在影片播放之后。  
他们不希望任何活动打扰了观众的观影兴致，也不希望任何言语影响观众的理解。  
就像宣传海报所讲：每个人心中都有一条孤独的路，无论怎样艰难，总要自己向前走。  
简单的影片介绍之后，在观众和媒体的注视下，他们并肩走过狭长的台阶，走到放映室之下的私人包厢中坐定。台下镁光灯一刻不停，只是私人包厢的角度太刁钻，太私密，根本没人能看得到。  
这里属于《孤旅》的灵魂，是完完全全的二人世界。  
张嘉明和齐乐天并肩坐在同样的高度，俯觑为他们而生的灿烂星河。灯光渐暗，他们不约而同看向对方，在高处无人可及的地方，亲吻彼此，共享一生功名、荣耀与爱慕。  
与身边人执手，共度风雨人生。再艰难的旅途，便也不会孤独。  
灯光暗，大幕起，渐白。  
第一个镜头，正式开始。


	9. 番外一 —— 初体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是田宋的番外

田一川睁开眼，发现一贯睡在身旁的人并不在。他连忙起床，踹开门，喊了几声“亚天”，回声空落落地撞在墙上。宋亚天向来起得比他晚，偏偏今天不知跑到了哪里。他回屋拿电话，拨了好几遍宋亚天的手机号，愣是没人接。  
田一川急了，跑到门口，不当心碰倒了花瓶。他瞟了花瓶一眼，踩上皮鞋，手刚搭上门把，就听到敲门声。  
“谁啊？！”  
田一川吼着，拉开了门。  
门外站着一小个子，身上西装裁剪不合适，耸肩的模样更显滑稽。要找的人找到了，田一川气顿时消了大半。他捏住那人肩膀，指节发白。  
“疼疼疼……”  
“大早晨跑出去，好歹说一声！”  
宋亚天慢慢地回头，瞅了田一川一眼。田一川见宋亚天嘴里叼枝玫瑰，不知他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“这、这位英俊的先生，”宋亚天回过脸，对田一川开口说，“今天是你的生日，不知道你愿不愿意赏个脸，”讲到一半他突然停下，小声嘟囔“后面是什么来着”，从兜里掏出张纸条，“允许我今天带你去约会，带你吃饭，晚上带你回家……”宋亚天声音越来越小，到后来变得含糊不清。  
田一川硬是把宋亚天拧过来，面对自己。对方的脸像嘴里叼的那朵玫瑰一样红，眼睛乱瞟，看看这儿看看那儿，就是不敢直视他的脸。  
宋亚天平时一副咋咋呼呼的样子，在他面前少有正形。今天这样害羞得滴血的脸，田一川倒从没见过。他看着有趣，凑前两步，把宋亚天圈在门边，对方无路可退。他弯腰，偏过头，以扭曲的角度仰视宋亚天。  
“这位小哥，你打算带我怎么约会，去哪里吃饭，晚上回你家搞点什么呀？”说完田一川抬起头，嘴角若有似无地蹭过宋亚天的发梢。  
“吃早饭，然后带你去公园，吃午饭，下午我们……”宋亚天皱着眉，突然卡了壳。他从裤兜里掏出另一张纸条，清了清嗓，照着纸条从头开始一条条念，声音时断时停，内容有吃早饭、游公园、划船，当然还有看电影。从头到尾，简直就是约会的标准配备。田一川以为宋亚天年轻许多，有更新鲜的玩法，没想对方这样传统。  
念到晚上回家，宋亚天嗓子发涩，找田一川要水。田一川没动，眼眯成一条缝，盯着他烧红的脸。宋亚天愣了，稍向后缩了缩，却被田一川钳住动弹不得。  
“这、这位先生……”被宋亚天邀约的英俊先生探出舌尖，蹭他起皮的嘴角，舔得他双唇润泽柔软。  
田一川眼眯成一道缝，不知在看宋亚天哪儿——看他烧红的脸，还是翕动的鼻翼，总之宋亚天可不敢看对方，紧张地合上眼，眉头眼角挤在一起。  
“我去洗漱，你进门坐。”如同大赦，宋亚天松了口气，脱鞋进屋，坐在客厅沙发上，盯着墙面上的钟看。

宋亚天数不清秒针转了几圈，分针又挪了几格，洗漱完毕的田一川终于从卧房里走来。  
不知缘何，宋亚天不敢看田一川。他偷偷掀起眼皮瞅了对方一下，又低下头，来回摆弄自己手指。  
田一川见宋亚天那样好气又好笑，趁宋亚天没注意，抬起他下巴，含住他的嘴不肯放。宋亚天挣扎着，嘴里支支吾吾，身体越来越软，最后终是挣不过，干脆靠进田一川怀里。  
“去穿衣服，我们吃早饭……”  
话没说完，宋亚天又被田一川堵住嘴。明明下半身看着撑起个小帐篷，还硬要嘴硬。田一川探出舌尖，抵住宋亚天紧闭的牙齿。不知田一川究竟多大力，这样就顶得宋亚天嘴巴发酸。可田一川不依不饶，不肯放过宋亚天，终究顶得宋亚天缴械投降，松了嘴。  
如暴风过境，田一川卷住宋亚天的舌头，在宋亚天口腔里搅动。经验甚少的少年从未经历过这样激烈的亲吻，田一川也故意似的越缠越紧，撒下一腔浓稠的情欲。  
宋亚天感觉自己快疯了，身体也不再是自己的。  
他生涩地回应田一川的举动，小心翼翼地逗弄对方，生怕做过界，又怕做得不够多。今天是田一川的生日，他要田一川过得开心满足。他所做的一切都超出自己预料，奔向未知的可怕的方向。  
“呜……田老师……”宋亚天嗓里带了哭腔，每一个音节都是理智和欲望的挣扎。他本能地弓起身，不知该贴近田一川还是远离些。他只得来回扭动，换回对方更紧的拥抱。  
田一川只穿一条内裤，身体热得发烫，隔着衣料宋亚天都感觉得到。同样，下半身那根硬邦邦的东西也一样。  
感觉到一只手滑过自己的腰，宋亚天以为田一川要脱他裤子。没想到对方只是摸进他裤兜，拿出藏在里面写满约会计划的纸片。  
如果只是拿东西，何必大费周章。  
田一川终于肯放开宋亚天。他展开巴掌大的纸条，上面满是宋亚天的字迹——有很多修改，也有地方下手太重，但一字一划都是整整齐齐，似足宋亚天本人风格。  
只有“带你回家”后的几个字，凌乱不清。  
田一川仔细辨认，才认出，上面写着——  
共度一夜春宵。

来回看了好几遍，田一川才放过手中薄薄的纸片。他仔细按照原本的折痕恢复原状，不敢有一点差池。叠好宋亚天的计划书，他终于肯抬起眼，盯着在沙发一角蜷成团的宋亚天。  
宋亚天躲了很远。他眼眶红了，支着身体的手发白，微颤。他只瞟了一眼田一川，便又藏起来，头埋在膝盖间，如钻入沙丘的鸵鸟。  
田一川一直期待可以和他做爱，不是互相用手撸或者用嘴舔出来，是一个人进入另一个人身体。  
先前宋亚天还不满十八岁，现在他够了。从十八岁生日那天晚上起，他就开始查男人和男人该怎么做爱。那过程被许多人形容为充满痛苦又极致欢愉。宋亚天有些期待，而更多是害怕。他不敢想怎么让田一川那根粗大的东西挤进自己身体里。  
可田一川是他钟爱的人，他希望能完成对方一切心愿。包括和他做爱。  
“亚天，抬头。”  
宋亚天不敢。田一川的眼睛仿佛有吞噬光的能力。他吞噬光，而后将一切亮与热度变成自己的。  
“亚天，看着我。谢谢你今天为我精心准备这一切。”  
“不、不谢……那你去穿衣服吧，咱们去吃早饭。”  
田一川拽过宋亚天的手，放在嘴边亲了又亲，根本没有穿衣服的意思。宋亚天一直躲，脸红得一塌糊涂。他自暴自弃似的要对方放开，说要做什么晚上再说。田一川却丝毫没听他话的意思，压着他坐在沙发里，手穿到他身下，没费多大劲就抱起他，抱到了卧房里，抱上床。  
宋亚天特地早早出门，就怕这般状况发生。没想还是被田一川抓中七寸。他死活要挣开田一川的怀抱，不想一抬手，露出藏在袖子下的手腕。  
田一川眼尖，攥住宋亚天的手往自己眼前拽。他拽到眼前仔细端详，发现宋亚天手腕内侧画了个很小的蝴蝶结，打十字形，鲜红，如同礼物上最醒目的标识。  
“这是什么？”田一川声音变了。  
宋亚天没有答。他不敢答。  
“我问你，这是什么！”田一川硬是掰过宋亚天的脸，逼对方直视自己。  
宋亚天战战兢兢地侧过头，看到田一川眼中只有赤裸裸的欲望。宋亚天知道对方一直在忍，等自己成年。他自暴自弃地捂住脸，小声对田一川讲：“我知道你想做，把自己送给你。随你做。”他见田一川没反应，加了一句“你别生气。”  
之后他就彻底讲不出话。

田一川堵住宋亚天的嘴，把他抱在怀里亲。他们明明躺在床上，可宋亚天身上身下都是田一川。他感觉自己被田一川包围，自己的世界里，上上下下任何一个空间，都是田一川。  
田一川力气那么大，一只手就能搂得宋亚天动弹不得。宋亚天被亲得意乱情迷，分不清这到底是怎样的触感，是舒服还是奇怪，只能乱哼。  
这个亲吻和原来不一样，截然不同。  
宋亚天从未被吻得缺氧，叫停也未有结果。他刚有些迷迷糊糊地想，自己多年坚持锻炼大概是白搭了，就见田一川两根手指插进他嘴里来回搅。他含得深，田一川指尖偶尔触得到他喉咙，顶得他又晕又胀，有些难受。  
喊停喊不出，求饶也求不到，宋亚天彻底不晓得要怎么办，只好任由田一川引领他。他只觉有些可惜，田一川工作太忙，好不容易几日得闲。他本想和田一川享受一次约会，现在看来或许没机会了。

大约过了几分钟，田一川终于松开宋亚天。这个吻对宋亚天来讲如几日般漫长。  
田一川湿漉漉的手指顺着他的臀缝下滑，滑到后穴的位置，毫无征兆地插进他身体里。  
宋亚天惊得叫了起来，随即被田一川堵住了嘴。他猜田一川要动真格，可他不知田一川动真格是如此可怕。这种感觉和磕碰还不一样，像是田一川在他身体里挖下一块肉，吞吃下去，你中有我我中有你。  
后穴被侵犯的感觉越来越明晰，而对方没有停下的迹象。宋亚天呼吸中带了哭腔，后穴被两根手指撑得不能再开。  
那里抵着无比硬热的东西，宋亚天很快明白了对方的意图。不是手不是嘴，不是互相抚慰的无聊手段。田一川的性器抵在宋亚天微张的穴口，一点点埋进去。  
宋亚天本能地喊出声。疼痛从他身后一点点炸开，头也疼腿根也疼，后穴更是疼得麻木。他身体里五脏六腑仿佛都移了位，为田一川粗大的性器挪位置，别无他物。田一川越进越深，宋亚天本能地推开。他手向后伸，和自己身体连接的地方，他碰到一根又热又硬的东西。他摸了摸，霎时反应过来那其实是田一川的性器。他慌张地躲开，田一川就抓住了他的手，举过头顶，重重压在床上。  
“你自找的。”  
田一川里面那根东西突然动了起来，宋亚天稍事适应的触感又撕裂他。他叫着让田一川出去，嗓子都哑了，而田一川无动于衷。  
似乎遇到了阻碍，田一川抽插几下便停下。宋亚天以为这场性爱终于结束，从失神中捞回点意识，便见田一川顺着他们身体交合的部位扒开条小缝，拿着一管东西往里挤。挤进去的液体很凉，他们的身体特别烫，宋亚天被刺激得受不住，哭着求田一川停下来。  
田一川抱起他，二人面对面看着彼此，体内的触感又深入一分。田一川抱紧宋亚天，对他好言好语，要他放松，让他再等等，等适应之后只有一波接一波的快感。  
宋亚天无力地垂下头，攀着田一川肩膀的手也松开。他不知道做爱这样疼又这样累人，几次以为自己疼得意识涣散，又被田一川顶清醒。他看田一川蹙眉喘息，和平日舒服的表情无异，或说更甚。他猜田一川是满足的，也算自己没白疼。他凑过去亲了亲田一川的眉心，挂在对方身上，渐渐睡了过去。

也不知自己睡了多久，宋亚天醒来时候感觉后穴一阵冰凉。他稍微一动，接纳过田一川的部位便传来撕裂的痛感。他本能地叫了出来，也惊动了田一川，  
“别动，你后面伤到了。”田一川说，“抱歉，我太没节制。”  
田一川停下动作，从宋亚天后穴中抽出手指。动作全程宋亚天一直看着。他莫名感觉到害羞，头埋进枕头里，半晌才小声问道：“失望吗？”  
“说什么呢？”  
“生日礼物。和我做爱，失望吗？我让你爽了吗？”  
“亚天，别瞎想。这是我做得最舒服的一次。”  
田一川抵住宋亚天的额头，温度还有些烫。他念想了这么久的人居然在他生日这天主动献身，他一时没忍住，泄出忍耐许久的情欲，没想宋亚天还是第一次，伤了对方。  
“你爽到就好。”宋亚天扯开被子，摸了摸田一川的脸，哆哆嗦嗦收回手。  
“怎么还是不开心，看你脸皱的。”  
宋亚天小声嘟囔一遍，田一川没听清，便凑近了咬宋亚天耳朵。宋亚天被逗得不得不重复一遍，热气扑打在他脸上：“我想带你约会，然后带你……私奔……”  
宋亚天没讲出口，前些天田一川的哥哥来找过他，明确要他开价，说给他多少钱才肯离开田一川。他当时气不过，讲了一大通话呛对方。说完他就后悔，觉得自己幼稚，却莫名多了份责任。  
对田一川的责任。  
他当下想，如果有朝一日，能带田一川私奔，到只有他们的地方。  
“好的好的，以后有机会，我和你私奔。”田一川像哄孩子一样答应着宋亚天，“现在你应该静养才是。”  
“等我退了烧就带你私奔。”  
“我跟你走。”  
“我们去谁都找不到的地方，两个人一起写本子。”  
“好。”  
“田老师，我爱你。”  
“好……”田一川本是随口应着，突然听宋亚天这样一讲，回过身看对方，笑得一脸幸福。  
窗外日光正好。他们都期许，若时间能停在此刻，也不算太糟。


	10. 番外二——毕业

距离齐乐天的毕业典礼只剩一个月有余。他的毕业论文一早就交了上去，课题是心理学对表演艺术和行为的影响。指导教授看过他的论文，赞赏有加。即便对方是说话要拐十八弯的英国人，齐乐天也觉得这回大约能成。他把待办事项里面的毕业论文划掉，眼见着列表渐短，毕业典礼也越来越近。  
在国外的求学生涯就要结束了。  
三年时间说短不短，说长，也即将走向终点。他经历过太多，学到太多，也完成了作为演员的许多梦想。即使接下来要回到他日思夜想的张嘉明身旁，齐乐天也会犹豫不舍。  
“要是舍不得回来，我陪你再多待一阵。”屏幕那头的张嘉明冲他笑。  
齐乐天摇头，表示退租手续都已经办好，就等毕业典礼后第二天搬出住了三年的地方。“这次你可得收留我。”齐乐天眉眼都皱了，好像当真怕自己无家可归。  
张嘉明笑他，伸手弹了弹他的鼻尖。齐乐天作样，好像自己很疼，捂着鼻子痛苦了半分钟。  
“我订了房间，在白金汉宫旁边，一间给叔叔阿姨，一间咱们住，”张嘉明压低声音，“蜜月套间。”  
齐乐天立刻明白。他嗓子冒火，无论灌几口水都压不下去这股冲动。张嘉明一句话而已，他就被撩得下半身抬头。

之前复活节的时候张嘉明来找他。本来他们开始商量去哪里玩玩，连申根签都办了，结果张嘉明嫌复活节时天太冷，变了主意，说等暑假的再出游。他订了蜜月套间，特地让齐乐天搬出来，说是住公寓实在没有度假的感觉。齐乐天依着张嘉明，没想到刚一进房间门，就被对方压着荒淫无度，在床上做完在浴缸里做，浴缸里做完还不够，非得压着他去浴室墙边做。  
浴室的墙是特殊玻璃材质，外面看不到内部，里面看外面倒一清二楚。玻璃上蒙了层水汽，影影绰绰映出纠缠的影子。齐乐天被抵在墙面上，一眼看到自己被撩起的腿，还有张嘉明那玩意在他身体里进进出出。他看着看着又硬了，性器抬头，抵住冰冷的墙面。眼前是冰冷的墙面，是匆匆行路毫无知觉的人群。后面是摩擦而出的热，他忍不住仰起头，一只手撑着玻璃，另一手被张嘉明扭在身后，贴在身体交合的部位。偶尔有人抬头拍照，张嘉明就故意逼齐乐向下看，动得更快、更激烈，然后在他耳边一字一句描述如何干他。  
光是想想，齐乐天便觉下半身硬得发涨，膝盖发软。  
“张老师，别说了。”齐乐天盯着屏幕上满是噪点的张嘉明，“我也想跟你耍流氓。”  
“你想怎么耍？”张嘉明抬了抬眼，翘起嘴角，满脸都是风流。即便满是噪点，齐乐天也可耻地硬了。  
“我、我想……解开张老师的衬衫，舔你的胸口，你不要动啊，千万别动。然后我解开你的裤子，摸你那话儿，你肯定硬了……”齐乐天说着，自己先忍不住，吞了吞口水，“你硬了我就要学你，堵着你不让你射，然后你得满足我的要求，我才让你射。”  
“齐乐天，满足你什么？”  
“叫我……”  
“哪次不是你自己忍不住？”  
齐乐天嗓子里挤出一声，像撒娇似的。他斗不过张嘉明，嘴上身体上都是，这会儿也就趁着对方不在自己身边逞能而已。没想到几句话，倒是把自己赔了进去。张嘉明呼吸照旧平稳，脸上是看好戏的表情，他肯定知道齐乐天下半身早有了反应。他把齐乐天说过的话原封不动讲了一遍，讲得齐乐天把手机丢到床上，大喊“我不要再对着手机屏幕打飞机了”。  
“那就开门。”  
“嗯？”这副形象，齐乐天哪敢开门。  
“齐乐天，开门！”不是手机里的声音，不是通过信号塔转换再转换的声波，张嘉明就在距离他很近的地方，准确说，是他家门外，冲他喊。  
齐乐天扑过去，打开门，刚想讲“你有钥匙”，便被对方抱了满怀，箍得动弹不得。他对着张嘉明诉说着爱之语，生怕别人听到似的，声音又轻又细，像小猫爪，挠得张嘉明心痒。  
他换了个姿势，把齐乐天抵在门板上，吞下对方所有的话。

这晚他们就意思了一下，毕竟齐乐天还有未完成的课业，没敢太放肆。齐乐天说自己要改剧本，让张嘉明轻点，张嘉明就停住下半身的耸动，让齐乐天告诉他，本子最后到底是什么内容。张嘉明这辈子也从未觉得，讨论剧本会是件如此性感的事儿。  
那故事本就讲导演和演员的故事，像一封私密的情书，讲故事和听故事的人都了然于心。齐乐天被张嘉明顶得讲话断断续续，一边低吟，一边复述剧本大纲，叙述到高潮部分，张嘉明忍不住加快动作，顶得齐乐天射了满身。  
他们在浴室里亲热过，洗干净，齐乐天便缩回床上继续改剧本。他改了几页，从床头拿杯茶递给张嘉明，张嘉明没接，齐乐天转头一看，才发现对方趴在床上睡了。  
张嘉明身上的水珠没擦干，覆在皮肤上，随坚实的肌肉起伏。如黑白电影的剧照一般，光与影心甘情愿为他沦陷。齐乐天盯着他，俯身亲吻他肩头的水珠，动作又轻又慢。  
张嘉明睡得不沉，被齐乐天这么一撩，干脆不睡了。他抬起膝盖，故意去蹭齐乐天的性器。齐乐天叫了一声，不敢动作太大，就势抱住张嘉明，把对方压在身下。他对张嘉明讲“我怕你冷”，讲“下次擦干再出来”，就是不肯张嘉明看他。  
齐乐天左手撑在床上，窸窸窣窣一阵，然后感觉上面有了东西。他低头一看，左手的无名指上圈了个银色的环，颜色发旧，穿过时间的历练来到他身边。  
“这是……你什么时候……戒指……”齐乐天看着手指上的圆环，张了张嘴，又闭上。憋了半天，他才憋出一句话：“我没准备，我真的什么都没准备……”  
“没关系，你早不过我。这是我十五岁的时候买的。”

十五岁的时候。齐乐天算了算，那时他们还未遇见。自己是在梨树林里胡乱跑的傻小子，而张嘉明应该在大洋彼岸。  
“不……尺寸刚好……”当年的张嘉明，怎么可能知道如今齐乐天左手无名指的尺寸。  
张嘉明执起齐乐天的手，倒是满意。他说当年他的好友里有一位想要追学校里的漂亮女生，那女生自制了手链和戒指拿到学校义卖，所以他也被拉去支持人家生意。张嘉明本来对那些东西不感兴趣，看了一圈，挑了那枚指环。  
“我只买过这一样首饰，本来就打算送你，”张嘉明摩挲齐乐天戴戒指的手指，“就是没想到尺寸这么合适。算是缘分？天注定？”  
张嘉明也会说这样的话，这样迷信的、执拗的、毫无道理的话。齐乐天被张嘉明一句话撩得理智全无，发愣，却忍不住发情。他反握住张嘉明的手，将左手无名指含在嘴里，越吞越深，唇齿在指根处厮磨。齐乐天垂着眼，姿势和表情都那样认真。  
他只能想到这一种办法。他只能想到用自己的身体，在张嘉明身体上刻下烙印。  
含了好久，齐乐天才肯松嘴。张嘉明左手无名指的指根微肿，一圈齿痕，像花样繁复的装饰。上面沾了齐乐天的唾液，那光泽倒是和泛旧的指环相似。  
“明天早晨九点商场一开门，我就补给你……啊……”  
张嘉明什么都没说，左手探到齐乐天身下，用无名指埋进他的后穴中。齐乐天被挑逗得前面又昂起头，但一根手指的碰触显然已无法满足他愈发的贪心。  
他额头抵住张嘉明的肩膀，抬起腿，自己掰开臀瓣，对着张嘉明已然勃发的性器，慢慢坐了下去。

齐乐天先前在宋亚天的影片里演了个绝症病人。为了角色他剃光了头发，现在还没长回原来的长度。  
没了刘海的遮挡，齐乐天好看的脸完完整整露了出来。张嘉明盯着他，移不开眼。明明齐乐天是个温柔的人，脸却透着张牙舞爪的劲头，刺拉拉的，被情欲泡软发涨。  
张嘉明算是明白，当年父亲说齐乐天眼里含笑又藏刀，究竟是怎样的含义。  
他笑着抬起头，探出舌尖勾齐乐天的下颚。求学期间，齐乐天没原来那样注意外表，一层青黑的胡渣也没打理，刮得张嘉明有点痒。  
他边扶着齐乐天腰上下动边笑，说自己想齐乐天，说“齐乐天我爱你”。  
这些年他们聚少离多，无论发生什么也总都要一个人抗。如今漫长孤独的时光总算过去，齐乐天清楚意识到自己再不会与身边的人分离。齐乐天激动地难以自恃，突然哭了，脸哭得像醉酒一样。他抱住张嘉明，一遍遍不住地重复对方的话。他的眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，砸在张嘉明脸上，顺着对方面颊滑落。  
张嘉明心软得像棉一样，张开来，裹住齐乐天。他把齐乐天的头往怀里按，抵在他肩头。他细细亲吻对方，下身抽插的动作也放轻放缓，寻找齐乐天的前列腺，缓缓蹭上去。  
这样温柔的张嘉明让齐乐天害怕。他身体里的一团火熄不掉，也顾不得伤感，努力夹紧后穴，往张嘉明又热又硬的性器上抵。张嘉明笑他贪吃，整根性器吃进去还要在身体里吸。  
齐乐天想辩解，一开口，全都变成甜腻的求欢。张嘉明受不住，含住他的舌尖，让他彻底为欲望臣服。

有张嘉明在，齐乐天的剧本倒是改得顺利，最终稿比预计完成要早许多。齐乐天特地多打了一份，换了张封面，装帧好，包了包装纸，打彩带，交给张嘉明。  
“迟到的生日礼物。”齐乐天说。  
在齐乐天不知该定什么题目写怎样的本子的时候，张嘉明从地球的另一端告诉他，让他看周围的人，让他记下所见所闻，最后变成自己所想。齐乐天照办了。他观察了一周，之后张嘉明问他结果如何，他支支吾吾地讲，他看到有人打着电话甜蜜一笑，说看到一个人对另一个人哭。他还看到无数人做不同的表情，可是他只能想到一个人。他迫不及待，想要把所见到的一切，与同一个人分享。  
听他讲完，张嘉明告诉他，让他想着这个人，给他一个世界，让那个人在这个世界里做些什么。  
齐乐天照做了，他写了个导演和演员的故事。两个人在人生最不如意的时刻重逢，导演约演员拍了部戏。剧本最后也没讲片子是否成功，二人是否走出困境。他们拍完了电影，一起重温最美的旧梦，如是而已。  
齐乐天在死线当天早早把作业交上去，照例和张嘉明一起吃了顿早餐。之后他们一起回到齐乐天住处，看同一本剧本，齐乐天负责名叫理查德的演员的部分，张嘉明负责名叫马丁的导演的部分。他们读了这个剧本，读字里行间的画面和动作。他们曾经分别的时光变得透明，变成一幅泛黄的画。  
这个场景似乎发生过许多次，多到他们都记不清。  
在可以预见的未来里，将继续上演。

时光如箭，离弦后飞得猝不及防。这一年即将过去，距离齐乐天的毕业典礼也只剩两周时间。新年夜，熟识约齐乐天去家里吃火锅，念着今后或许很难再见，齐乐天没有拒绝。  
三十一号一早，齐乐天便拉着张嘉明去附近超市采购，然后一人拎了满满两大袋回到公寓中。龙虾褪壳，尾部切薄片，头和壳打碎加姜末熬汤。草虾去头洗净开背，扇贝片薄，鱿鱼切花，摆了好几盘。中午，齐乐天用余料加上几枚青口，做了一锅海鲜烩饭。  
齐乐天边吃饭，边给张嘉明介绍下午要去的朋友。刚说到一半，他电话响了。  
齐乐天顺手接起电话，讲了两句，表情开始变得难看。他说如果对方实在不愿改时间，自己再想办法。  
挂了电话，齐乐天叹口气。张嘉明从碗里抬起头，问对方怎么回事。齐乐天如是答，刚才打电话的是房屋中介，跟他确认续租人来看房的时间。这是一早约好的，他最近太忙，连轴转结果把这事给忘了。  
张嘉明听后冲齐乐天脑门弹了个响指，说他一向谨慎，怎么这次倒不小心。  
“我最近被爱冲昏了头。”齐乐天照实回答。  
一句话，讲得张嘉明没丝毫脾气。他想了想，让齐乐天放心和朋友聚会，自己留下等看房人来。齐乐天想了想，张嘉明英文特别好，没什么可担心，只是苦了他们在新年夜不能一直腻在一起。  
张嘉明让他放心，说吃火锅总不会从黑夜吃到天明。他约齐乐天十点左右在伦敦眼见，一起看新年烟火。

有了可盼望的新年庆祝，齐乐天才放心出了门。他吃得开心，玩得也开心，虽心中全是不舍，可这些年，要齐乐天觉得，也是人生中最美的几年。  
不到九点钟时候，他先行一步与友人们告别。他走出一种喧嚣，踏入另一种喧嚣。  
街上全是涌入地铁站的人。距离新年烟火的时间越来越近，路上人也变多。糖浆和麦芽的香味混合，带着他往地下的大管子里走。  
广播反复播报“注意脚下空档”，齐乐天听得心不在焉。信号不好，他给张嘉明拨不出去电话。接起打进来的电话，齐乐天也只能听到断断续续的杂音。  
齐乐天在站台上直跺脚。他几秒钟从兜里掏出手机看一次，后来干脆把那小方块攥在手里。  
他不住往车来的方向看去，眼里随一丁点亮光而闪耀。往复几次，他以为耐心都要耗光，熟悉的声音终于从管子那头传来。  
好容易等到了车，齐乐天随一群人挤上地铁。车厢里人越来越多，下车的没几个。到了某一站，堤坝开闸，人流如洪水从几个口倾泻而出。  
到了地上，齐乐天发现好多未接来电。他打回去，张嘉明没反应。想必人太多，又挤，微弱的铃声被对未来喧腾的期许盖过。  
齐乐天完全没了方向。不过他不担心，也不紧张。他穿过讲各种语言的人群，连说抱歉。天空中已经炸开五彩十色的火光，而他的视线只愿为一人驻足。  
他曾经在更陌生更无头绪的地方找到过张嘉明。现在不一样了。他们都不一样。齐乐天知道自己的目标，知道自己只要冲着那个目标走，总有一天会达到彼岸。  
齐乐天走得有些累了，停在人群中，喘口气。突然，有一只手穿过层叠的人群，攥住他，与他十指相扣。  
齐乐天知道，波浪滔天，将他送到他的彼岸。  
他回过头，还没来得及喊“张老师”，便被对方拥抱。  
“你来了。”张嘉明讲。  
“是的，我来了。”齐乐天抬起头，看张嘉明脸冻得通红，踮起脚亲了亲对方的鼻尖。  
他背后闹响巨声，脸被五光十色映得琉璃。  
张嘉明想，伟大的作品中最美的一帧，不过如此。

时间越来越晚，火光下的天空愈发锃亮。眼见新的一年马上就到，按捺不住的新年倒数此起彼伏。  
“据说今天许愿也会灵？”张嘉明问齐乐天。  
齐乐天点点头，凑在张嘉明耳边说：“我希望明年回国以后，能呈现不一样的表演。希望有机会和张老师合作。”  
张嘉明没对谁说过新年愿望。他一直把那句话留给春节留给涯水湾，给田一川和宋亚天听。往年此刻，他与一群人纵酒，或者在谁的床上放荡，这也是头一回，有机会讲出新年愿望。  
无比单纯的愿望。  
“明年，我希望有机会拍你的本子。”  
观众按下暂停，画面凝滞，这个世界的欢腾和美好仿佛成为他们眼中彼此的背景。  
他们已迫不及待地开启了新年第一个吻。


	11. 番外三——九五之外

清晨，张嘉明久违地嗅到饭香，伸了个懒腰，睁开眼。他摸了摸床空出来那侧，是温热的，便心情很好地起床洗漱。  
收拾完毕，张嘉明整好饭桌，摆两副碗筷，然后推开了厨房门。  
“回来怎么也不提前讲一句？”  
话音落，张嘉明才看清齐乐天的模样。他没想到，竟然能看到这样一副美味的光景。  
齐乐天身上只穿着围裙和内裤，别的什么都没有。张嘉明冲他吹了个口哨，齐乐天也没从锅子上移开眼。他对张嘉明讲：“张老师，我下了点鲜虾馄饨，拌蕨菜。等香椿鸡蛋炒好咱们就吃饭。”  
“不冷？”张嘉明摸摸齐乐天光裸的后背。碰触上去微微发凉。  
“我给饿醒了，没忍住，就爬起来做饭了。”齐乐天说完有些不好意思，吐了吐舌头。  
“你去穿件衣服，锅我管。”  
“张老师居然不打算偷袭我。”  
张嘉明冷不丁捏了把齐乐天的腰，齐乐天腿一软，撑在灶台上。他也没抱怨什么，反正是自己点火，早晚自己得负责熄。他乖乖穿衣服回厨房，张嘉明已经关了火，正在撒盐。他在一旁看着，不知他不食人间烟火的张老师几时做饭也这般有模有样。  
齐乐天端盘，张嘉明刷锅，忙完刚好一起开饭。  
二人餐桌，实属久违。

近来齐乐天忙拍戏，张嘉明的影片到了开拍前最紧要关头，到头来二人还是聚少离多。眼见着快过节，宋亚天也舍不得太操劳自己的演员，决定放几天假。可这几天假的戏份，到头来还是要赶。好在剧组所有演员为假期异常卖力，放假前最后一天拍摄留下的戏份不多。齐乐天说自己大约能继《孤旅》的拍摄之后，久违享受一次朝九晚五的拍摄日。  
“今天晚上有没有安排？”  
“我把所有安排都推了。”  
“好，我接你收工。”  
“你呢？今天什么安排？还是排练？”  
“没。今天演员试装拍场照，没我太多事。我去盯着就行。”  
难怪。齐乐天想，照张嘉明投入工作的架势，饭可以不吃觉可以不睡，甚至连命都差点不要，哪能确实告诉自己，下午可以腾出时间接自己回家。

“别这么看我，赶紧吃你的饭。”见齐乐天筷子不动手也不动，张嘉明捏了捏他的脸，“你不用担心，我现在生活挺规律。”  
齐乐天为他担心，张嘉明一眼就看得出。他跟齐乐天讲，自己一日三餐起居作息都很规律，还定期去健身，为了可以活得长久一些。  
“你会做又会吃，肯定是长寿的命。我之前被医生警告过好多次，要命的话就别玩命，你说我能不注意？”  
“那你之前也没注意过。”齐乐天小声讲。想起自己之前被吓破的胆，他现在还心有余悸。  
“我现在有了你，又不是一个人了。为了能跟你一直在一起，我也得好好活着，你说是不是？”  
齐乐天低下头，盯着自己的碗，猛扒两口馄饨。一大早就被张嘉明说得脸红心跳，开始亢奋，搁之前他可是万万想不到。

拍摄的时候，齐乐天表现得特别开心。  
连着拍了好几天夜戏，昨日宋亚天终于肯放人回家。没想第二天上工，居然让他撞到齐乐天的特殊反应。他一看就知道，张嘉明肯定对自己的男主角说了什么，做了什么。  
宋亚天八卦心起，午餐时候特地给齐乐天加了两根鸡腿，拐弯抹角问他，发生哪些高兴事，听到哪些漂亮话，让他开心那么久。  
要知道，张嘉明因为爱上了齐乐天，做过的蠢事说过的蠢话有一箩筐。那段时间宋亚天一直陪着张嘉明，每一件每一条，他自然都见到，也都为对方记得清清楚楚。或许是张嘉明在感情问题上讽刺他太多回，他可当真不愿错过任何能嘲笑对方的机会。  
齐乐天说拍摄这部电影很有趣，赞扬宋导的风格不一般，在片场温柔待人，很有耐心地跟演员说戏，而且说得很到位，演起来非常轻松，让他有如沐春风之感。  
被这么夸了一通，宋亚天也不好意思，转口表扬齐乐天。他说齐乐天悟性好，理解能力强，一点就通，演得行云流水，举重若轻。他还夸齐乐天台词功底也好，现场收音绝对没问题。  
宋亚天从头到脚夸了一遍自己的男主角，险些用光了他一世存储的溢美之词。旁边的田一川实在看不过，便跟齐乐天明讲，问他好不容易回了趟家，是不是和张嘉明之间发生了什么好事，今天才格外开心。  
齐乐天想了想说：“晚上收工以后，张老师来接我回家。”  
“你也太容易满足太好打发了！”宋亚天不禁脱口而出。  
宋亚天此时此刻有些后悔。齐乐天的回答，根本不值两个鸡腿。

好在主演心情好，发挥超常，戏拍得格外顺利。即使合作了有一段时间，宋亚天也不得不惊叹，张嘉明口中的“一条先生”果然厉害。演戏就是演戏，从未因忘词NG，态度认真，就算对手做鬼脸，笑成一朵花，甚至表现得不成体统，他该是木头还是木头，直到导演喊了卡，他才恢复常态。  
不止自己做足戏，他把戏也给足对方，就算业界摸爬滚打十几年的女主角，都盛赞和齐乐天演戏无比轻松，很容易被带入氛围。  
他们第一次合作还是《远大前程》，那时候齐乐天演了个龙套，是不得志的新人演员，最后被男主角打压得爬不起身，前后只有几句台词，两场戏。他在镜头前和镜头后，没有太大分别，都是一副郁郁寡欢的样子。后来宋亚天问他为什么，他说怕自己进不了状态。  
那时齐乐天表现固然不错，可时间久了，总经不起消耗。  
现在他终于能做到收放自如，镜头前后流畅转换。这般飞速成长，让和他二次合作的宋亚天也是舒心。  
戏大约还剩两三条，宋亚天的常规嘉宾张嘉明便出现在片场。他们互相打招呼，没有寒暄，直接问对方工作进展如何。提到宋亚天的拍戏进度，张嘉明问他，是不是这个男主角选得特别正确。宋亚天连连说是，心服口服。张嘉明一副“我就知道”的表情，脸上写满自豪。他说完，便看向齐乐天。  
齐乐天就站在下一场戏的地点，和女主角在排练，根本没注意片场多出一个人。等准备得差不多，副导演示意收音开机，摄像开机，导演喊Action，齐乐天才看到这场戏打板的居然是张嘉明。这场戏是男主突然想到了好点子，招呼女主和群演来排练，可是群演已经达到疲惫的峰值，所以男主发了脾气。  
最开始那一抹灵光乍现的惊喜表情，因为张嘉明的意外出现，齐乐天演得实在太生动形象。  
万一齐乐天要因为这个镜头提名了影帝，宋亚天一定得提醒对方，准备获奖致辞时，千万不能忘记感谢他的张老师。

大概因为张嘉明出现，齐乐天后面几场戏表现得异常出色，其余演员也无比配合，均一条通过。  
才下午四点多，拍摄便完全结束。宋亚天祝福剧组各位节日快乐，给大家一人发了一包奶糖，转瞬消失。  
见工作人员都走远，周围人也零零星星，张嘉明直接抓住齐乐天的手，朝着布景狂奔。  
从齐乐天开拍第一天张嘉明就在想，这部戏讲得是拍戏的人，布景繁复，夹板隔层少不了，缝隙更是。他早就想带齐乐天找个其他人看不到的缝隙，重温旧梦，重温那一场以排练为名的亲吻。  
今天天气太好，齐乐天被夕阳照得闪闪发亮，眸中全是潋滟的波光。  
张嘉明所愿所想，齐乐天当然懂。他对片场更熟，把张嘉明引至舞台下方。那里不高不矮，空间不小，站不起来，但坐着趴着跪着都绰绰有余。  
齐乐天先爬进去，然后对张嘉明伸出手。张嘉明身体刚躲到舞台下面一半，二人便迫不及待亲吻起来。他们面对面跪着，急切寻找对方的嘴唇，亲得急乱，又毫无章法。  
恰在此时，一位工作人员突然走来，见有人在，便问道：“有什么事？”  
张嘉明脱口而出：“我养的小兔子钻进去了，我得把他勾出来。”说完，他笑着推了齐乐天一把，示意他再向里点。工作人员问张嘉明要不要帮忙，张嘉明连忙说不要，自己已经抓住了那只兔子。齐乐天看着张嘉明的狼狈样，一直在笑，还在张嘉明头顶比了比兔子耳朵。  
待工作人员走远，张嘉明连拖带拽，总算把齐乐天从舞台下拽了出来。他手松开，抬起，齐乐天以为对方要为自己整理凌乱的头发，没想到对方趁他不备，弹了下他的额头，又刮他鼻子，一边捉弄他一边讲狠话，喊他：“你居然敢捉弄我。”  
“那，张老师，你有没有打算……惩罚我？”这句尾，齐乐天讲得意味深长。他眨了眨眼，指着自己休息室说：“那里面浴室特别大。”

这一次，换齐乐天牵着张嘉明跑。他轻车熟路，七绕八弯，一路上都没碰到什么人，最后溜到休息室门口。  
他扭开门，从狭缝中侧身进门，也提醒张嘉明快进来。齐乐天探头看走廊没人，连忙关住门，勾起张嘉明的脖子，忘情地亲吻对方。  
张嘉明知齐乐天休息室内有宽大的沙发。他把齐乐天往那个方向领，就势仰倒，突然感觉有何不对。  
身下居然不是柔软的垫子。发硬，而且在蠕动。  
惊讶的声音此起彼伏。  
张嘉明这才有暇仔细看看沙发。沙发上早有两个人，衣服凌乱，外套和领带散在一旁。那两个人一个是他们德高望重的田先生，另一位是张嘉明多年的挚友宋先生。  
田一川衬衣扣全开，胸口还有几道红印。宋亚天头戴着黑色猫耳，手上戴着肉球手套，两侧面颊都画了三道杠。他面色潮红，嘴角挂着银丝，嘴唇红肿。虽然张嘉明不愿继续想，可他还是瞄到沙发旁边有个纸袋，里面是条黑色的猫尾，头部连着一条假阳具。  
张嘉明连着讲了三遍F字头的英文单词，还对着宋亚天比了个中指。  
“你们来我的休息室干什么？！”宋亚天声音一起一伏，显然受到了惊吓。  
“这是我的休息室。”齐乐天小心翼翼地讲。配合齐乐天的话，张嘉明从休息室外抽出齐乐天的名牌，扔给宋亚天。  
宋亚天来回看了好几遍，尴尬地笑了笑，说：“嘉明，这个你就不要在意啦。我和乐天都是天字辈的人，名字容易搞混。我不是还认他做弟弟了嘛，这你就别在意了。你看我和一川都成这德行，你们干脆就早点回家……”  
“你们就这么喜欢玩办公室乱性！”  
张嘉明气愤地掏出手机，连拍数张。他也非常乐于收集用来嘲笑宋亚天的证据。妥帖保存好宋亚天的照片，张嘉明和齐乐天不甘地离开休息室。  
然而并非全无收获。张嘉明想，给齐乐天搞一套兔子耳朵和兔子尾巴的计划，可以提上议事日程了。


	12. 番外四——毕加索与鲸

上一次踏进红会所，张嘉明记得还是《远大前程》的杀青宴。那之后宋亚天给自己放长假，休息三年才重新出山，和田一川一起写了部剧本，叫《美梦成真》。  
叫宋亚天说，自己果然对电影惦念不下。他是放假了，可永远走不远。这本子就是他写给电影、写给内心赤诚的一封情书。  
故事讲个长期在外的姑娘，名叫余婉，听说家中小戏院由于常年周转不利即将关闭，连忙赶回家，企图挽救戏院的命运。可她经济能力有限，回天乏术。这时给戏院打工的电影学院毕业生叶零，提议他们可以拍一部片子，在戏院独家上映，收入用以拯救戏院的命运。计划听来疯狂又不靠谱，一丁点收入也只是杯水车薪。只是叶零执意坚持，余婉也觉奇怪，几经逼问下才得知，叶零身患绝症，留给他的时间不多了。为了叶零的梦想，为了微不足道的希望，一群人一同拍了部片子，编剧是叶零，导演是叶零，余婉为他做副手，一群年龄差不多的年轻人为了同一个目的，完成了一部电影。  
这本子宋亚天写得极顺，许多想法也同田一川不谋而合。这片子纯粹是宋亚天写得开心拍得开心，倒也没考虑过什么得奖冲票房一类的事。大约是宋亚天的真诚感动了业界感动了评委，也大约是电影人真的偏好赞颂他们的梦想与挚爱的片子，宋亚天这回无心插柳柳成荫，在当年金环奖颁奖礼上横扫全部重量级的奖项。  
也是这部片子，为齐乐天带来了第一樽影帝的奖杯。  
往常颁奖礼都是前一年影后为第二年影帝颁奖，今年组委会要革新，刻意打乱顺序，所以第二天各大娱乐版的头条，飘满了张嘉明凑在齐乐天耳边讲话、齐乐天手拿奖杯笑靥如花的景象。

当天晚上金环奖组委会本举办了庆功宴，可宴会开始没多久，一圈酒都没打到，当夜最大赢家的剧组主创便纷纷不见踪影。制片人不见了，导演不见了，就连男女主角也都不在场。第二天接受采访，几位倒是统一口径，说最重要的时刻要与最重要的唯一分享。  
有人说他们太傲慢，也有人说他们太浪漫，总之颁奖礼的热度一时不会散去，得奖影片二次公映的海报也挂在了电影院门口。  
田一川特地为剧组准备了庆功会，只邀请了剧组人员和相熟的媒体参加。一张请柬两个人，张嘉明到场时，红会所十八层的大厅里倒已有不少熟识在。他顺手拿了两杯香槟，走到齐乐天身边，递给齐乐天一杯，大喘口气，讲：“前门后门的长枪短炮真不少。”  
齐乐天伸出酒杯和张嘉明碰了一下，问他：“拍张老师的人多吗？”  
“有个人直接举着录音笔问我带谁来的。”  
看着张嘉明的表情，齐乐天简直能想到当时的情景。他笑出声，跟张嘉明解释：“周大主编说，今天田总邀请的阵容特别有戏。”  
顺着齐乐天的视线看过去，宋亚天正和王馨玫谈笑风生。就连不爱挖掘别人感情生活的张嘉明也忍不住吹了个口哨，直说“你小宋导人真好，要是我见了陆帝恨不得要揍几顿”。

宋亚天虽站得远，可他听到张嘉明讲话，瞟了一眼对方，惹得王馨玫直笑。宋亚天也知道，大约是她与田一川的感情真的揭过去，他们各自有了不一样的人生，所以现在才能站在这里，心平气和地讲上两句话。  
“抱歉，现在才有机会说，谢谢你在开机发布会上为我辩护。”王馨玫说。  
“应该的，我气不过自己的演员被那样讲。”宋亚天举杯示意，而后抿了一口香槟，“也谢谢你肯重新出山。”  
为这部片子选角时，男主倒是一早定好了齐乐天，只是女主的人选，宋亚天一直犹豫不决。  
那个角色在外漂泊多年，但身上保存着罕有的少女气质。宋亚天第一反应便是王馨玫，不管翻看多少资料，那张脸在他心中都挥之不去。  
由于公司机密泄露事件的影响，王馨玫尚处于息影状态。宋亚天有所犹豫，也没信心能重新请对方出山，便公开选角，想试试看会不会找到更好的人选。  
没想到第一天，他就见王馨玫站到了他面前。

暂时息影这段时间，王馨玫几乎全无消息，只有微博上隔三差五几张湖光山色，透露出她身在何方。她走了许多路，去到许多地方，然后遇到了一个人。后来她回国为宋亚天的片子试镜，许多媒体在机场相迎，见她左手无名指戴钻戒，牵着一个人的手，片刻不离。  
王馨玫的感情随即被人细细扒出。她未婚夫小她七八岁，家里有酒庄，平日爱画画，做些艺术品交易。他们的感情足迹被晾在网上，任谁都能驻足观看，有人祝福，当然也有诋毁，这股火蔓延到影片开机发布会上。  
齐乐天那边还是正常的关于影片的问题，到了王馨玫这里，则通通和她私人感情相关。起初她还能好脾气带过，后来连什么“年长男方太多，如果能保证五年、十年之后老去，还可以在男方面前保持魅力”的话都说出来了。她脸有些黑，没想宋亚天站起来为她辩解，讲她是有魅力的人，是优秀的演员，这种魅力只会随着时间更加出众。他希望在场记者多多注意他们影片本身，不要太过刺探别人家事，对王馨玫感情的追问才算压过去。

那之后，从拍摄一路到宣传，剧组上下关系都好得不得了。领最佳影片时，舞台上站了不少人。现在庆功宴，当时的原班人马人挤人站在小得多的舞台上，笑得比当时更开心。  
田一川先讲了几句话，大抵是感谢在场嘉宾，希望大家尽情享受酒水和餐点。  
田一川讲完，便轮到剧组其它成员说两句感谢的言语。张嘉明一直在台下，笑意盈盈，盯着齐乐天目不转睛。轮到齐乐天讲话时，他还把手放在嘴边，然后吹了口气，齐乐天看得耸了耸肩，眼睛笑得只剩一条缝了。  
就在这时，张嘉明身后突然冷冷地传来一句话：“张导，你好。”  
张嘉明惊得立刻回过头。黑暗中，一张酷似齐乐天的醉醺醺的脸正对他笑。张嘉明恍然间看得有点愣，仿佛看到了十几岁的齐乐天，不自觉地伸出手说“你好”。  
那人自我介绍，说自己叫赵靖，是田腾飞的朋友，爱张嘉明片子很多年，受张嘉明的影响进入演艺圈。  
“我记得张导对某种类型情有独钟，”赵靖挑起眼角看了看台上的齐乐天，对张嘉明讲，“你说我行不行？”  
“行什么？”  
“拍张导的电影。”  
“你把履历发给我的经纪人，让她转交给我们的选角公司，如果有合适的角色会通知你。”  
赵靖噗嗤一笑，直说张导认真得令人发指。  
张嘉明没反应。他见台上热度消散，齐乐天从香槟塔上取下两个杯子走到他身旁，笑着问他身边的人是谁。  
没待张嘉明回答，赵靖先抢过一杯酒，一饮而尽。酒下肚，他脸更红，话里也带了醉意：“张导，那我想上你的床呢？”

齐乐天听了手一滑，另一杯酒落地，噼里啪啦一阵动静，不大不小，刚好惹得周围人都在看他。他尴尬地笑了笑，回身又拿了两杯，一杯塞给张嘉明，另一杯自己双手紧握着。  
“小心点。这杯子脆，别捏碎了伤到手。”张嘉明提醒他。  
齐乐天摇摇头，表示自己没关系。他侧过身正对赵靖，认真地看着对方，问道：“请问您是？”  
赵靖什么都没讲，上前一步勾住齐乐天的肩膀，掏出手机，清醒一下，换到前置摄像头，屏幕上立刻出现两张有些相像的脸。齐乐天见赵靖手指悬停在快门按钮上，下意识做了个鬼脸。快门声响，定格住赵靖规矩的脸和齐乐天作怪的模样。  
“这位先生，下次拍照前好歹提个醒，只有你一个人工整算犯规呀。”齐乐天的脸僵得如蜡像一般，只有嘴角扯了扯，有些吓人。  
“齐先生还不知道我是谁？”  
齐乐天诚实地耸了耸肩，摊开手，表情万分无辜。  
“我叫赵靖，媒体可是都称呼我小齐乐天。”

自打齐乐天回国后，管月一直喊他多看些娱乐新闻，别表现得和业界脱节一样。齐乐天想，大概管月的提议就是为此刻准备的。他表情真诚而疑惑，表示自己真的从未听说。末了他还补充，让赵靖不要拘泥于这个称谓，做别人不如做唯一的赵靖。  
“可是我听说，张导就是喜欢你这种类型的脸，我觉得没什么不好。”  
齐乐天仔细看赵靖，指指他脸上几个部位：“这些地方像。张老师，你说对……”  
张嘉明随即答：“不如你好看。”  
生气了。齐乐天一眼就看得出张嘉明怒火中烧，大约在别人的庆功宴上才不好发作。齐乐天本来想调戏一番那个往枪口上撞的新生代，正讲得口舌之快，竟忽略了张嘉明。  
“齐先生，你现在是张导的床伴，不如一星期分我做几天？你一三五我二四六，周日我们一起……”  
“就我所知，他可没有玩三人行的兴趣。”齐乐天听了可气又好笑。张嘉明不是什么玩物，更不是随人呼来唤去的床伴。齐乐天凑到赵靖身旁，笑着，一副二人关系很好的样子，冲赵靖耳语：“赵先生，不管一三五还是二四六，或者星期日，他都是我的。”  
齐乐天板着脸走开，走到冲田一川和王馨玫手舞足蹈的宋亚天身边讲了几句话，回来扣住张嘉明的手，拽着他就向外走。

张嘉明一路憋着气，不住喊司机开快点。齐乐天担心，一直握着对方手没放，直到回家，进入屋门，他才松开张嘉明的手。  
张嘉明看看他，亲了他的嘴角，说“我先去洗澡”，便独自钻入浴室。  
齐乐天听水哗哗响，还有些奇怪的声音。他问张嘉明有没有关系，得到“没事”的回答后，浴室便安静下来。张嘉明狭开门缝，满把攥住齐乐天的手腕，拽进门，压在盥洗台上亲了又亲。张嘉明刚洗净，浑身上下什么都没穿，齐乐天也准备洗，脱得只剩浴袍。稍微摩擦，他们都硬了。他匆忙推开张嘉明，让张嘉明等等，保证自己全身上下洗得干干净净。  
齐乐天洗完澡，吹着头发从浴室里走出来。他见张嘉明头发还很湿，水珠滴了满书页，便从洗手间扯出线，插到卧室，屈膝上床，盘在张嘉明身旁，为对方细细吹头。齐乐天手指穿过张嘉明发间，细软的头发扫得他有些痒。他知道张嘉明也被赵靖惹得不快，便什么都没提。他等张嘉明愿意说，再仔细听着。  
张嘉明终于有了点反应，抬起头看他，表情竟似无辜。  
“张老师这么生气。”  
难得见张嘉明好似孩童撒娇，齐乐天没忍住，关掉吹风机，抓住张嘉明亲了又亲，亲得张嘉明嘴唇和面颊都湿漉漉的。  
“你个色胚。”张嘉明拍了拍齐乐天，说道，“那个姓赵的小子惹你不开心。”  
“我看你那么为难才不开心。”  
“让你费心了。”张嘉明讲。他脸上是不甘愿，也有些许疑惑在。他揽住齐乐天的头，细细亲吻对方嘴角，缱绻情深，一个动作一个眼神都是珍爱。  
齐乐天不可能看不到张嘉明微微的异样，便问对方，到底哪里不舒服。

张嘉明也见瞒不下去，便一五一十讲了赵靖是圈内二代，人脉太广，还为公司的一部新片砸了钱。这关系他得罪不得，只能默默听对方跟自己调情。他还将当年杜咲爬到他床上的情况也讲了，讲杜咲如何勾引他，如何在他身边乞饶求欢。齐乐天说以张嘉明的身份，有人爬床求角色太正常不过。  
“我不知道，我……你知道张先生，我是说我爸，他搞出亚历山大，搞出我，谁知道他那时候还和谁搞过……他最后选择了这边，结果你也看到了。我非常担心成为他……”  
“张老师，你不是他，你是你自己。”  
“我爱你齐乐天，以后可能还会有这样的情况。我不希望你这样为我担忧，我害怕我对你不够好。”  
在齐乐天印象中，张嘉明从未如此坦诚如此脆弱。他不知怎么办才好，却不畏惧对方知道任何事情。他把自己硬壳下的软肋给齐乐天看。  
“怎么会？我都不肯把你让给别人一秒钟，”齐乐天抵住张嘉明的额头，气息纠缠，“你说你哪里能对我不好。” 

齐乐天从未想过张嘉明会为自己认真烦恼，感动和情一点也掩不住，全写在脸上。他看进张嘉明眼里，张嘉明也看着他的眼。  
“以后万一还有这种情况，我会站在你眼前，当你的墙，把你不愿意的东西全都赶跑。”齐乐天说得激动，手上还完美无瑕配合动作，总算逗笑张嘉明。  
张嘉明好言好语讲几句，嗓音轻软，和原本那个生满刺的仙人掌一点都不一样。齐乐天喊了句“铁树开花啦”，张嘉明便问他有何深意，齐乐天不肯答，被张嘉明骚了半天痒，才随口扯了句：“说真的，你赶人下床的方式真有你的风格。”想到张嘉明那几句话，齐乐天便笑得前仰后合。  
“行了你，别笑。我当时硬不起来，还以为那话儿出了问题。”  
“根本不像啊，张老师。”齐乐天红了红脸，“咱俩做的时候，你……太硬了……老是不软……”  
“还不是因为你，”张嘉明翻过身，关掉齐乐天手里的吹风机，将齐乐天双手举过头顶，压在墙上，“当时我看了你的脸，精神得不得了，撸了好几发都下不去。”  
张嘉明声音又轻又低，吐息搔得齐乐天耳廓发痒。  
“张老师看到我的脸就能硬起来……”说完，齐乐天耳尖都在冒热气。见张嘉明一直看他，他连忙捂住半张脸，小声回答：“我现在特别高兴，样子肯定特傻，等等再说……”  
“是挺傻的。特别可爱的傻。”张嘉明仔细盯着他，目不转睛，“我喜欢。”  
“那张老师呢？那一次精神得不得了，难道用我下菜？”  
“不是那一次，是每一次。”  
眼波流转，齐乐天脸上尽是不可思议。他摇头表示不信，除非张嘉明做给他看。说着，齐乐天着魔一样，舔了舔嘴，凑近张嘉明，顺手脱掉了对方的内裤。  
“你真是个色胚！”

张嘉明轻推齐乐天，自己后仰，和对方稍拉开点距离。他手自然搭上自己的性器，手指在柱身周围翻转，转得齐乐天眼都要花了，不知看哪儿好。  
“齐乐天……快坐上来……”  
张嘉明合着眼，眉头紧蹙，喘息的音调都布满了情欲。他本来还软趴趴的下半身忽然挺立起来，竖在齐乐天眼前。  
齐乐天对这般眼神最没抵抗力，心跳漏了半拍。他用口水润滑，手指匆匆捅了两下自己后穴，岔开大腿，刚要坐上去，没想张嘉明睁开了眼，直视他，仿佛要用眼神将他扒干净。  
“齐乐天，自己摸你右边的乳头……”说着，张嘉明伸出舌尖，来回勾。齐乐天知道张嘉明的喜好，他右边乳头格外敏感，张嘉明要他自己摸，而张嘉明一刻不停攻击他左边那点，现在他被张嘉明调教得两边没有抚慰都不行。  
他照张嘉明的指示做，手指碾了几下胸口右侧，身下那根也像张嘉明的一样勃发起来。  
齐乐天难以忍耐。他又接近张嘉明一点，俯下身，想含住张嘉明的性器，没想被对方一把拍开。  
“张老师！”  
“你自己要看的，我射之前给我好好忍住。”  
齐乐天挤出难耐的呜咽。张嘉明那样性感的样子他只能看着，吃不到，感觉实在太糟。

张嘉明了解他，知道如何挑起他兴致，如何点燃他欲火。他被撩得不行，实在没辙，只能自己给自己泻火。齐乐天稍直起身，一只手搭在自己性器上，另一只探向身后。他更喜欢前后一起被快感俘虏，这是张嘉明让他领教的，他尝过太多次，怎么会忘掉。  
“够了。”齐乐天起初不知道这句话是张嘉明说给谁听。他手活越来越快，就要冲上高潮，张嘉明突然挡住他，不让他继续手上的动作。  
齐乐天抬起头，指尖微凉，皮肤被情欲染上血色。他神情寂寥，眼睛像蒙了一层雾。他痴痴地讲：“张老师，你不在我身边的时候，我也想着你自己解决的。”  
“我知道。”  
齐乐天回应说：“我以为你那时候还不爱我……”  
张嘉明答：“那时，我也不知道。就是想着你，然后就硬了……”  
张嘉明拉过齐乐天，让二人性器贴在一起。他与齐乐天的手交叠，握住二人并贴的性器，上下运动，嘴里也不得闲。他们亲得活像初体验做爱的少年，浅尝辄止，却总想从对方那里汲取更多。  
齐乐天被张嘉明堵着嘴撸射了，射到他过了一波激荡的高潮，张嘉明才松开手，留他大口喘气。他眼憋得通红，倒是真的像从窝里拎出来的大兔子。

第二天清晨，张嘉明被急促的门铃声吵醒。他举起手机看了一眼，才早晨六点半，窗外晨光熹微。那夜他们尽情放纵很多次，齐乐天最后腰软得在张嘉明身上撑不住，只好躺平在床上，任由张嘉明摆弄。他累得不行，被门铃声吵醒，不情愿地皱了皱眉，翻身用枕头捂上了耳朵。  
没办法，张嘉明只能披上件袍子下床，一边没好气地喊“谁啊”一边拽开了门。  
张嘉明不和悦的脸，对上堆笑的宋亚天，和站在他身后无奈的田一川。  
“昨天，赵靖那事儿……不好意思啊……”宋亚天举起一个大购物袋，举到张嘉明面前。里面鲜香的热气飘出来，煨暖了昏暗的屋。  
张嘉明侧身让二人进门，指指厨房让他们随意坐。他回屋，不一会儿，低沉的叫早声便顺着门缝飘出来。宋亚天从没听过张嘉明那样温柔，愣了愣，偷偷踮脚到卧房边，扒着门框往里看。张嘉明跪坐在床上，在齐乐天耳边好言好语，要齐乐天起床，说早饭来了，别等放凉吃不香。他耐心地讲了一遍又一遍，齐乐天才有点反应，翻过身，搂住张嘉明的腰蹭了蹭。  
宋亚天仿佛看到不该看的东西，竟感到一丝羞怯。他静悄悄退回饭桌边，坐在田一川身旁：“他俩好像是真的。”  
“嘉明当年一年两趟飞伦敦，你觉得能假？按嘉明的说法，他俩一起都三年了。”  
宋亚天知道二人的特殊关系，但仿佛真实生活般的画面他还是头一次见。他不知这份感情已如此浓郁，满是惊叹，冲田一川连讲几句“居然是真的”。  
“什么是真的？”  
这间公寓的主人问道。他终于从卧房走出，抽出两把凳子，自己坐一把，一把留给揉着惺忪双眼的另一位主人。  
张嘉明递给齐乐天一份早餐，齐乐天熟练地撕开纸袋，一口口往肚里吞，旁若无人。

“嘉明，你知道今年是公司成立四十周年？”  
张嘉明点头。他当然知道。嘉明公司之于他就是血亲，是他身上的枷锁，是他从身上割掉的一块肉。他想忘也忘不掉。  
“我之前和相熟的几家院线商量，准备公司四十周年庆的时候包下几块屏，办一个影展。”  
“在景城？”  
“不，在全国。”  
张嘉明愣了一下，直赞田一川的计划野心勃勃。他知田一川言出必行，便问对方打算选哪些片子。田一川实诚讲，创始人的当然一部不能落，其余就是公司这些年投资参与过的好卖或拿奖的片子。  
“田哥还有别的计划？如果只是这些，你也不会特地跟我提。”  
“我发现了，你只有拍电影才最灵光最上心。”  
“多谢夸奖。”张嘉明说着，随手戳开一盒豆浆，递给齐乐天。齐乐天接过张嘉明递来的豆浆，连吸好几口，说张嘉明适时的稀汤救了他的命。  
“现在要不要再加上齐乐天？电影，和齐乐天相关事宜，你才最灵光，最上心。”田一川打趣道。  
“是。”朝日在张嘉明侧身升起，刚好映在张嘉明的脸上，一片暖阳。  
田一川清了清嗓，撤回有些发愣的眼神。他讲：“我们说正事。每一部参展影片之前，我想贴一部小短片，十分钟左右的长度。最后一日，我们把所有短片集合在一起，作为一部完整的电影上映。”  
“你想让我拍？”  
田一川点头。  
“这不挺有意思？你为什么觉得我不答应？”  
“主题是‘爱’。”

张嘉明显然明白了田一川的犹豫。他转头问齐乐天：“你要不要试试？”  
齐乐天半睡半醒，从煎饼果子上抬起嘴，茫然地盯着张嘉明。  
“刚才田哥说的策划，你听到了？”  
齐乐天害羞地摇了摇头，表示煎饼果子太好吃，自己什么都没注意。张嘉明换上稍微严肃的脸，让齐乐天清醒起来，专心听自己解释。  
他将田一川的策划重新对齐乐天讲一遍，末了问他：“你愿不愿意写部本子，十分钟，主题是爱，我做导演。”  
“张老师自己不写啊？”  
“这个题材你比我更了解，写出来也比我温柔得多。”  
齐乐天连忙说不是，说自己从张嘉明那里得到前所未有温柔的爱。  
张嘉明连说很多个“我也是”，然后又讲，自己对这个字的认知已经与原来大不相同。每一刻每一时与齐乐天一起，他都有不一样的感觉，如果只给他十分钟，可能什么都讲不出。  
齐乐天看看坐在对面的人，似乎没异议，又看向张嘉明。他最爱的导演主动提出拍自己写的剧本，主题还是他们对彼此最深刻的情感。  
他根本没有理由拒绝。

从齐乐天提笔写剧本到开始拍摄，整个流程的速度简直不可思议。  
起初他还未有真实感，直到他站在纯白的摄影棚内，场景是他所描述的一面镜一把椅，齐乐天才敢真切地相信。在场工作人员几乎人手一个小薄本，上面写“求婚”二字，导演张嘉明，编剧齐乐天。  
张嘉明习惯事必躬亲，齐乐天化好妆到场时，他正一点点挪镜子，将镜子挪到镜头正中的位置。  
听到场记讲齐乐天到场，张嘉明便将注意力移回。他看到对方的模样，笑意忍不住倾泻而出。  
齐乐天穿一身合体的西装，打黑色暗纹领带，梳大背头，些许凌乱，慵懒却又凌厉。张嘉明使用的黑白胶片拍摄，化妆师就将齐乐天脸上的阴影打深，更显得他英气逼人。  
张嘉明走到齐乐天身边，正了正他的领带。齐乐天问他：“够帅吗？”  
“你什么时候不帅了？”张嘉明接过齐乐天手里翻旧的剧本，盯着上面的标记仔细看。  
“那也没你帅。”齐乐天也凑过去，视线随着张嘉明掀页的动作来回转。待张嘉明看完，齐乐天抿着嘴，抬眼看他，满是期待。  
“我们对这个本子的理解一样。”

齐乐天脸上紧张的神色冰消雪融。他笑着从兜里掏出个黑色小盒，打开来，里面一枚戒指，戒指上镶着明亮硕大的石头。  
“挺像真货。”张嘉明讲。他从盒里拿出戒指，拉过齐乐天的手，往他手上套。  
戒指太大，随便套在哪个手指上都晃晃悠悠。齐乐天举起手，夹紧手指，问张嘉明：“好看吗？”  
“和你不太搭。”张嘉明实诚讲，“那枚银戒指最配你。”  
“那我们把主人公改成穷小子怎么样？”  
“齐乐天，专业精神，”张嘉明忍不住提醒他，脸上却不显一丝责备，“你说哪个穷小子能穿得起你身上这身西装，又能……”张嘉明凑到齐乐天耳边，生怕别人听到这话似的，“坐得起我亲手钉的椅子，用得起亲手粘的镜？”指了指场景里唯二的道具。  
“道具不是道具组……”  
张嘉明摇摇头，笑得得意洋洋：“我做的。”  
齐乐天嘴微张，眼瞪圆，脸上尽是不可思议。他走到道具边转了几圈，看了又看，来回摸，还忍不住在上面坐了坐。  
张嘉明站在监视器后，嘱咐各部门准备好，然后抬起头，看向不远处的齐乐天。齐乐天高兴地坐在凳子上，冲张嘉明做口型：没钱的我。

见准备得差不多，齐乐天恋恋不舍地走到标记的位置。他把小盒子放回口袋里，耸了耸肩，而后盯住坐在监视器后的张嘉明。  
张嘉明指示录音开机，摄像开机，之后对齐乐天说：“开始。”  
在场所有人屏息冥神，盯着片场中央的小伙子。他在场景里来回踱步，脚蹬得铿铿响。他一会儿坐在凳子上摆弄手指，一会儿从兜里拿出个信封。信封里是张薄薄的纸，他攥不紧，手一直颤。纸上内容他看了又看，刚一开口，嗓子里就挤出不成调的音节。  
这个动作齐乐天处理的些许夸张，带出了喜剧效果。看起来张嘉明相当满意，没有喊卡。  
齐乐天继续他的表演。  
一部短片，十分钟，一镜到底，没有言语的装饰，从头到尾除了最后读情书的部分，全要靠齐乐天的面部和肢体语言表现。  
写剧本时齐乐天倒没有刻意而为，只是他自然地想到未来某天自己要对张嘉明做这些事，便不知不觉写成一出默剧。  
他清楚，自己到时候一定会很紧张，能说一句“我爱你”就是极限了。

齐乐天写剧本时投入过多自我情感，演的时候也不免如此。演到剧本第六七页的地方，张嘉明轻声喊卡，寂静的片场传来此起彼伏的叹息声。齐乐天像是累极了，靠在椅子上，抹了把脸，然后示意张嘉明可以继续。  
而张嘉明没有。他请走了在场所有工作人员，包括来监场的大老板一行人。  
齐乐天怕是自己搞砸了，嘴里说“抱歉”，冲张嘉明走去。  
“别抱歉，你情绪把握得挺好。紧张的情绪很传神。”  
齐乐天安静下来，像个乖巧的学生站在张嘉明面前，等待他的指导。  
“不要过于注重镜头。”  
“我想，观众会不会有更强的代入感。”  
“齐乐天，你刚才太刻意，不要一直盯着我看。”  
仿佛初尝爱欲的少年被戳破掩藏的心思，齐乐天竖起了耳朵。  
“你不要总觉得我在摄影机后面，”张嘉明走到齐乐天左手边，“可以在这里，”又走到右手边，“或者在这里，”接着他绕到齐乐天背后，贴在他颈侧耳语，“还可以在这里。”  
齐乐天渴得不行，他咽了几口口水，伸手向后勾了勾张嘉明：“我记得你之前教导过我，‘不要投入过多个人情感，要成为剧中人’。”他嗓音发涩。  
“今天你自己就是剧中人。”  
张嘉明向后退一点，微弯腰，亲上齐乐天的嘴。

这里是片场，是他们为公司周年庆所拍摄短片的现场。而张嘉明亲吻了齐乐天。齐乐天被对方的动作惊得左顾右盼，头顶升起一团热气，炸成烟火落成灰，落在头顶，开出一朵花。  
“张老师原来会这样教人演戏。”  
“你的初吻，还记得？”  
一句话，几个字，回忆便如潮水。那确实就是张嘉明指导他演戏，而那位他的小小导演，现在成熟许多，闪亮许多，依旧站在他身旁。  
以后再也不会离开。  
“张老师，我准备好了。这次绝对没问题。”  
工作人员回到片场，各就各位。  
齐乐天消去一丝紧张，变得更温和，仿若浸入回忆，又仿若看到未来。他听到张嘉明喊“开始”，剧本上一个个动作仿佛由他身体而生，如此自然。齐乐天知道，张嘉明正在监视器后，以导演、以爱人，温柔地注视着他。  
他因紧张满头大汗，脱下外衣，在场景里踱步。他计算时间，一遍遍看表，信封也在手里转了一圈又一圈。  
一分钟过去，两分钟过去……  
剧本所剩越来越短，齐乐天演过了先前卡壳的地方，导演席没有动静。  
几个小动作之后，终于是全片的感情高潮。齐乐天缓缓展开纸张，先前那种凝滞的紧张感一扫而空。崩在空气中的弦断了，挣开来，抖落一地光斑。

“这些年我看过很多美景，看过世界，每一回我都想和你分享，和你一起看过。每一日每一时，你的话对我都是一种激励，都让我可以相信无论发生什么，我都能挺过去。”  
齐乐天开始读他的情书。借影传情，或许是他今世最大胆的举动。他眼睛从纸面上离开，直视不远处的张嘉明。  
“你是我追逐的目标。”  
张嘉明的视线从监视器上离开，面容温和。齐乐天承认张嘉明不笑时候是把宝剑，刚美又华丽，可他现在更喜欢对方笑起来，  
“你是我最亲近的人之一。”  
齐乐天念完这一句，也翘起嘴角。他没在剧本中明确描写这段的画面，因为他想象不出自己会是怎样的表情。是紧张到面部肌肉抽搐，还是僵得面无表情？他都想不到，不站在张嘉明面前，他根本想不到。  
“你是我的光。”  
张嘉明坐在监视器后，直视齐乐天。他的嘴一张一合，无声地对齐乐天说：“你是我的光。”  
“我想与你分享人生中的喜悦和风雨。”  
张嘉明同样重复了这句话。  
“我愿你被这个世界所爱。我愿你永远是你理想中的你。我愿你实现一切理想。”  
齐乐天折好纸，揣回兜里。他蹭了蹭眼角，吸鼻子，左腿撤后，对着面前这位占据他生命的人单膝跪地。  
他听过人生如戏，戏如人生。  
齐乐天想，有电影，有张嘉明，大概就是自己最完美的人生。他看入张嘉明的眼中，看到张嘉明眼中有电影，也有自己。  
“我爱你。”


	13. 彩蛋番外——蜜月

时值五月，天气不冷不热，阳光正好。张嘉明和齐乐天坐在花团锦簇的角落里，一个叼着青柠水的吸管来回咬，另一个漫不经心地刷手机。  
“你们手握太紧，走过来还是能给人看到。”  
“兰姨！”  
张嘉明听闻丢下手机，起身欲与兰安宁拥抱。可惜他忘记另一只手，不当心磕到桌板上。齐乐天吃痛地抽了口气，从张嘉明内侧起身，与风韵不减的女士隔餐桌互相贴面。  
“乐天，没想到还能再见到你。”兰安宁落座，一脸欣慰。

时隔四年，齐乐天又回到《孤旅》的拍摄地。  
求学时期齐乐天时间安排太紧，连假期都不得闲。现在他终于毕了业，挨过拍摄期，刚好张嘉明也闲下来，二人一拍即合，打算回首次合作的电影拍摄地重温旧梦。  
兰安宁算张嘉明最亲近的家人，好容易带齐乐天来一趟，没有不见之理。  
他们选好菜，寒暄片刻，兰安宁便问二人出游计划。她照例拿出一份厚礼——同四年前一样，山水之间的蜜月套房，四天三夜，极尽奢华。齐乐天刚要推脱不接，他的电话便响了。来电的是管月，他自然不敢怠慢，起身走到个没人的地方接电话。  
“兰姨，这是任女士准备的？”张嘉明突然开口，“四年前那次也是她，对不对？”  
兰安宁点头，答非所问。她讲了些话，齐乐天刚好回来，见二人表情凝重，打趣问是不是餐桌少了自己，只能玩谁先眨眼谁就输的游戏。  
张嘉明笑他电话怎么讲这样久，前菜都上了。他们来是度假的，可吃好饭下午还要赶路。听后齐乐天也笑起来，说他们简直像武侠小说中的隐客，一壶酒二两肉，转眼匿身山间。  
“今天就要进山？”  
“怕他等不及。”张嘉明答，“齐乐天更喜欢山里。”张嘉明一侧头一抬手，指尖擦过齐乐天嘴角。他舔了舔手上的酱汁，继续对付盘中的起司和莎乐美。

兴许怕他们太晚走山路不安全，饭后二人没有同兰安宁聊太久，便踏上前行的路。他们去中国城买了足够多的食物和酒，仿佛要在山里待一辈子。  
行路不算太赶，张嘉明开到《孤旅》的拍摄地，天已黑了。  
虽然靠咖啡撑了不短的路，到目的地，前一夜刚踏上北美大陆的二人还是禁不住强大的时差，匆匆洗澡后便睡下。  
翌日齐乐天先醒，他抬眼瞧窗外，视线触及的远方仍是存在千百年的茂密森林。他在其中痛过哭过，也曾沉醉不醒。他不曾想自己还能回来，还能坐在石屋中，身旁有张嘉明的陪伴。  
齐乐天蹑手蹑脚地下床，来到厨房，洗净为张嘉明精心挑选的雪梨。他欠了张嘉明一锅冰糖雪梨，这么些年一直没机会还。梨切碎加冰糖丢入慢炖锅，开小火，不一会儿甜香溢了出来。一切整拾完，齐乐天又回楼上卧房。  
张嘉明仍然熟睡，似做了个好梦。齐乐天不忍吵醒对方，就趴在床边一直看着。他连大气都不敢出，生怕破坏眼前静谧的景致。  
齐乐天稍稍向前倾身，眼见唇边就要压上张嘉明眼睑，忽然听到一声：“还要等多久？”  
“原来你早醒了。”  
齐乐天伎俩被戳破，正要悻悻地缩回床边，没想一把被张嘉明抓住。  
张嘉明把他往床上带，齐乐天不依，说什么要看风景，要重温旧梦，张嘉明就翻了个身把齐乐天压在身下，细细吻他好久，吻得他说不出话，张嘉明才问：“我算不算你最好的风景？”  
“你不算……你就是。”

张嘉明终于坐起身，被子下衣冠楚楚。原来他早就睡醒，洗漱准备好。他穿了简单的白衬衫牛仔裤，明亮又干净，看得齐乐天移不开眼。  
齐乐天很早就想在太阳下和张嘉明手牵手，不用担心偷拍，也不必担心被打扰。现在正巧有这机会，齐乐天不愿错过，便坦白对张嘉明讲了自己的愿望。  
张嘉明听后握住齐乐天的手，随他下楼，拖他出屋，踩着满地干燥的枯枝败叶，走入树林深处。  
今年雨水少，阳光奇好，细风中没了水汽，爽利透凉。齐乐天喜欢靴子踏在树叶上沙沙直响的声音，跳来跳去，张嘉明就一直牵着他，任他来回跳。大约跳了几十米，齐乐天发觉自己动作有点奇怪，回过头见张嘉明似笑非笑地看着他。  
齐乐天问张嘉明怎么这样奇怪的表情，张嘉明讲：“遛我家大兔子可比原来有意思多了。”  
“嘿，张老师！”齐乐天两步上前，想说什么，想抗议，手揪住张嘉明的领子，却不知做什么好。他顿了片刻，轻轻一拽，自己的嘴便撞上张嘉明的嘴。  
他似乎没料想到如此刚好，想躲，却被张嘉明抢先一步揽住腰勾回来，圈在怀里。他们用舌尖品彼此的嘴唇，吻得浅尝辄止。齐乐天手向下滑，扶住张嘉明的腰，他想起二人第一次，他也是这样撩开张嘉明的毛衫，便抱得更紧。  
“你的嘴真甜，冰糖雪梨味。”张嘉明讲完又亲了亲齐乐天。  
“我上楼叫你之前，在熬冰糖雪梨。”  
“那我们现在回去吃？”  
“不急，还要熬好久。”  
“我记得第一次约你，”张嘉明压低了声音，如林中回转千年的低吟，“本来想和你上床，结果你给我带了冰糖雪梨。”  
“我答应过你。答应过的事情，我一定做到。”  
“我本来只想上你，可是你给我做了顿饭。”  
“我知道。我没打算只见你一次，可我害怕只能见你一次。”

齐乐天垂眼，看着张嘉明的腰。他撩起张嘉明的衬衫，从下到上，解开最下面一个纽扣。  
准备解第二个时，他被张嘉明握住了手：“要做？”张嘉明的嗓音略哑。  
“不想试试吗？”  
说着，齐乐天刚要再次动手，张嘉明突然双膝下跪，手滑到前面，解开了齐乐天的腰带。他解开齐乐天的裤扣，褪下外裤，然后用牙衔住内裤边缘，一点点扒开。他隔着内裤，舌头在齐乐天性器位置打转。齐乐天性器渐渐抬头，在内裤下情欲勃发。张嘉明仍舔得仔细，齐乐天快要站不住，顺势靠在背后的树上。  
林中很静，风声衬得齐乐天的喘息声愈发浓重煽情。他头一次从这般角度看张嘉明，看张嘉明张嘴含住他的囊袋，反复吞吐。他看不清张嘉明的眼，更看不清张嘉明的表情，只能通过接触的肌肤感受对方的热度。  
齐乐天想到捕食的猛兽，在美味的大餐前悉心准备。他不知张嘉明口活技术也那样好，舔得他下半身在内裤里涨得发疼。他扭动腰肢，想性器摆脱束缚，不料被张嘉明抢先一步。  
张嘉明终于肯彻底脱下齐乐天的内裤，硬挺的性器就势弹出来，直接戳在张嘉明面上。齐乐天想射，也被张嘉明晓得。对方用拇指堵住他马眼，吸吮他的柱身，反复撩拨他的敏感点，就是不肯松手。  
“嘉明哥哥……”  
齐乐天手指绞紧衬衫，堵住嘴，生怕音量太大。可他抵不过越发激烈的快感，声音从嘴边漏出，刚巧能被张嘉明听到。他以为张嘉明自然放过他，没想对方却更加卖力，整个将齐乐天的性器含在嘴中，一吞到底。  
张嘉明正在为自己深喉。只要想一想，齐乐天就觉得自己的大脑要融化了。他想放肆地大叫，只是刚一出声，那淫靡的音调简直火上浇油。如果不是被张嘉明抱着，齐乐天恐怕早就摔在地上。他听得出张嘉明吞太深，不想对方不舒服，欲抽出性器自己撸出来。可他们早有灵犀，张嘉明松开手，抓住齐乐天臀瓣，根本不让齐乐天有逃离的空间。  
张嘉明显然情已动，面色发红，眼角也被没于深喉中的性器戳得通红。那一双桃花眼成了真的桃花，抬眼合眼，荡起一池春潮。  
齐乐天再受不了这种刺激，在张嘉明的嘴里射了出来。射完他就想跑，张嘉明当然不肯。虽然他移开嘴，但是全然不肯松开握着齐乐天臀瓣的手。  
兴许张嘉明吞得太深，松开齐乐天后咳嗽了两声。齐乐天立即循声看去，却看到更不得了的景色——张嘉明充满色欲的嘴角，挂着齐乐天射出的精液，和绯红的肤色形成强烈的冲击。

把张嘉明搞成这副样子，也是自己太冲动，齐乐天这样想，打算扶张嘉明起身，或者干脆让张嘉明躺在地上，自己骑上去。可事实总不会如他想象那样简单。张嘉明嘟囔一句“没润滑剂，你忍忍”，而后探头至他双腿之间，又固执地对付他的腿根。  
大腿内侧一直是齐乐天的敏感点，而且他平时少不了裸露的工作，只有大腿内侧这种隐秘部位可以尽情肆虐。每次做爱张嘉明似乎都执着于此，不留点牙印吻痕誓不罢休。这回张嘉明倒是温柔，只舔湿了齐乐天的大腿内侧，便松开手站起身，重新堵住他的嘴。  
张嘉明将齐乐天上半身压在树上，双腿箍住齐乐天的腿根。起初齐乐天不明白，可当某根后穴熟悉形状的玩意儿插进他腿间，他就全明白了。张嘉明跟他玩腿交。  
他们喜欢用各种方式纠缠。牵对方的手，亲吻对方嘴唇，抚摸彼此皮肤，吸同一支烟，用任何方式挑起敏感部位的性趣。  
他视线里只有张嘉明，耳边也只有张嘉明的喘息。张嘉明啃他嘴唇，咬住他脖子，他甚至感觉得到张嘉明一颗犬齿刺破了他的皮肤。  
那样子真的像捕食中的猎豹。齐乐天想，难怪张嘉明喜欢叫自己大兔子。  
自己可不就是他餐桌上的美食。  
而齐乐天没有丝毫不情愿。他甘之如饴。  
他偏过头，倚在张嘉明肩膀上，任由张嘉明将他往怀里按。张嘉明动得速度很快，磨得他腿根发酸发烫，也磨得他性器又抬起头。  
齐乐天快要感觉不到下半身。他夹紧双腿，一只手圈住自己的性器来回撸动。他刚打算放任自己射出来，却突然听到林间的响动，似脚步声，嗒哒嗒哒。他知这里不会有别人来，可下意识仍一阵紧张。  
脚步声越来越近，碾碎枯叶的声音也越发明晰。齐乐天不知来者是人是鬼，哆哆嗦嗦地叫张嘉明松开自己。那声音不太像求饶，更似求欢，一句话泻出全身的情欲。  
张嘉明抬眼看他，那眼神尖得可怕，齐乐天被震得一句话也讲不出。可能有人看得到他们的身姿，也可能有人听到他放浪的乞求，求张嘉明操他更快更狠。  
想到这些，齐乐天再也无法忍耐。他射了出来，精液打湿张嘉明坚实的腹肌。高潮令他下意识夹紧腿，张嘉明也在几次重重的顶耸之中，射在齐乐天大腿内侧。

脚步声停止了，停在距他们不远的地方。想到当年被张嘉明的母亲目击二人做爱现场，齐乐天简直又想找地缝了。张嘉明见状突然笑起来，笑得万分爽朗。他穿好自己的裤子，又帮捂着脸不肯抬头的齐乐天穿戴妥当，然后勾着齐乐天肩膀要拽他走。  
“张老师……”  
刚从欲海逃脱的齐乐天声音还不太对，腻得发甜，张嘉明听了心情更好。他硬是掰开齐乐天的手，弯腰低头，冲齐乐天笑了笑。齐乐天几乎没见过张嘉明这种笑容，一时看呆，让对方有了可乘之机。张嘉明嗖地绕到齐乐天身后，扶起他的头，强迫他向前看。  
不远处站着一头鹿。鹿个头不大，没角，看样子还小。  
自己方才情欲高涨的样子全被这只小生物看走。想到这里，齐乐天叹了口气，连忙迈开步子，没想膝盖发软，居然跪在了地上。  
他回头看着张嘉明，那眼神和不远处一动不动的幼鹿居然有几分相似。  
没待齐乐天注意，张嘉明蹲在他面前，抓住他脚踝，猛地起身，顺势将对方举在自己背上。齐乐天手忙脚乱缠住张嘉明，紧贴在对方身上，根本不敢左顾右盼。  
“被小鹿看到了。”过了好一会儿，齐乐天才开口讲，“刚才做的全被小鹿看到了。”  
“害羞了？”  
张嘉明回头瞥了齐乐天一眼。齐乐天脸还是红扑扑的，下身那根玩意儿一直硬着，来回戳张嘉明的后背。走着走着张嘉明又开始笑他，故意挠他的背上最敏感的位置。  
齐乐天不擅长撒娇，更不擅长反击张嘉明的撩拨，只能落嘴，在对方后颈狠咬一口。  
他当然知道那里也是张嘉明的敏感点。  
“齐乐天，”张嘉明声音陡然变了，变得没有轻佻，字字句句重如铁锤，“你现在这么好色。”  
齐乐天许久没听过这样郑重的张嘉明，不太适应，赶忙抱紧对方，却看张嘉明眼角勾起来，风流如最艳的那抹桃花。齐乐天立刻晓得对方在演，而且和自己待太久，越演越出色。  
不忍破坏对方的把戏，齐乐天故作镇定讲：“还不都是张老师害的。如果不是你，我怎么会这样好色。”  
“都怪我？”  
齐乐天表示理所当然。张嘉明抬手便拍了拍齐乐天的臀瓣。他力道不轻，粗粝的牛仔裤下可能留下一个红彤彤的巴掌印。  
“也不知道是谁，临出发前一天骑在我身上，里面一抽一抽的，含着我不肯松开？”  
“是、是谁呢？”齐乐天声音越来越小，就快要听不见。  
“不管是谁，齐乐天，你说这么不乖的人，要不要惩罚他？”  
齐乐天听得手差点松开。好在张嘉明一直捉他够紧，齐乐天才没掉下去。“你……打算怎么惩罚？”齐乐天小心翼翼地问。  
方才在林子里，齐乐天已经领教了张嘉明今天的节奏。上了床，大概他原本温柔的张老师也不会太身下留情，太温柔。  
“我们现在快到家了，”张嘉明示意齐乐天视线指向白色屋顶，“我打算一进门，把他压在门上，撩起他一条腿，先操射他一次，然后这样插着他回屋。齐乐天，你说这计划好不好？”  
齐乐天撇了撇嘴，诚实地对张嘉明讲，不要插着回屋。他们试过几次，每次到最后齐乐天求饶告佛都没用。

可齐乐天也应该知道，不管他说几次，张嘉明总不会听他话，反而变本加厉。  
今日张嘉明仍然如此。齐乐天当然被张嘉明压在门口操射一次，也含着张嘉明走了几步，最后跪倒在沙发上，再也没力气。四肢百骸被情欲填满，最后他甚至不愿抬起手，勾住张嘉明的脖子，任由对方圧他在沙发上，亲吻他，直到他意识涣散，不清楚这场性爱的尽头在哪里。  
不知过了多久，齐乐天才又睁开眼。他发觉自己不在一楼沙发，而是睡在二楼卧房的大床上。他睡得富足惬意，身上酸楚消去大半，被张嘉明内射两次的后穴也不见了粘腻感。  
可他总感觉张嘉明还在，后穴是完美嵌合张嘉明性器的形状。  
齐乐天发觉通向阁楼的吊梯放了下来，头顶有微微亮光。他喊“张老师”，阁楼里传来“我在”的声音。他扶着墙走过去，爬在梯子上，想上去，却感觉几米以上的阁楼如天一般远。他对张嘉明说，问对方能不能下来，张嘉明果真下楼，来到他身边，背起他，又向上爬。  
齐乐天看张嘉明动作略微吃力，便问对方：“我们不上去好不好？”  
张嘉明没答，仍一步步固执向上爬。齐乐天猜到张嘉明有所坚持，便随对方去。  
屋里只剩他们的呼吸声。  
快到阁楼，张嘉明停下脚步，一只手抬了抬齐乐天，示意他自己向上爬。齐乐天不知哪里下脚才好，张嘉明就蹲低些，让齐乐天踩着自己肩膀。  
“张老师什么时候力大无穷了？”齐乐天绕到张嘉明眼前，眯着眼笑他。  
“行了，快上去，小心我等下扔掉你。”  
齐乐天亲了张嘉明嘴角一口，用力太猛，不小心磕伤对方嘴角。他见到血丝，吐了吐舌头，给张嘉明舔干净。“我知道你不会扔下我不管。”齐乐天小声讲。  
待到齐乐天一条腿跪在阁楼楼板上，张嘉明才开口：“你的屁股我全看到了。是不是还找操？”  
齐乐天回过头，皱着眉，装模作样要关门。张嘉明快爬两步，上到阁楼里，直接扑住过于不安分的齐乐天。

两个加起来快七十岁的人一点成年人模样都没有，扭打在一起，在狭窄的阁楼里滚来滚去。齐乐天一个激动，猛地起身要压住张嘉明。  
可他动作太大，不小心碰了头，疼得栽倒在地板上。  
“你自作自受。”张嘉明笑齐乐天，齐乐天便委屈地抬起头，眼角挂着泪花，“真的很疼？”  
齐乐天手搭上头，摸了摸那里，稍微一用力，连忙甩开手。张嘉明示意齐乐天靠近他，齐乐天就乖乖地缩进他怀里。他盖住齐乐天磕到的部位，滚烫，激烈地跳动。  
“下次小心点。”张嘉明收起戏谑的神情。  
齐乐天眼睛乱瞟：“谁知道张老师是不是故意的。”  
张嘉明听了齐乐天的话直咋舌。他冲齐乐天伸出手，爬到窗边，自己坐在窗子一边，示意齐乐天坐在另一边：“我想给你看个东西。”  
说着，张嘉明推开微蒙尘埃的窗。  
初夏夜晚微凉的风灌进闷热的阁楼。齐乐天缩了缩颈，张开毯子。张嘉明摆摆手表示不用，示意齐乐天看窗外。  
齐乐天望出去，外面漆黑一片，没有风没有影，只有呼吸声，和蔓延至天边的星幕。他张大嘴，不可思议地看看天空，又看张嘉明，来回许多次，才组织好语言，清楚要说什么：“银、银河？”  
张嘉明点头。  
齐乐天手探出窗，伸向真正的天。没有灰蒙蒙的雾气，天空仿佛这样近。  
“这算我的秘密基地。”张嘉明轻声讲。  
齐乐天视线不移：“我有幸成为第一个访客？”  
“你会是唯一一个。”  
听了这话，齐乐天才收手，转头好好看向张嘉明。“那个时候你不开心，会自己一个人上来吗？”齐乐天大约猜得到。  
“对。”张嘉明讲了自己儿时，不外乎是个少年厌恶了无穷无尽的争吵，躲在自己世外桃源的故事。他说自己一个人惯了，常常吃不到饭，好不容易有饭吃父母也要吵，所以他一度不喜欢吃东西，只求能填饱肚子，仅此而已。  
“现在吃得倒不少。”齐乐天用双手围出一个大圆，“现在能吃这么一大碗炸酱面。”  
“你做得好吃。”  
齐乐天被夸得挠了挠头：“没想到张老师总饿肚子，现在倒是很强壮。”他顺手碰碰张嘉明裸露的上半身——强壮紧实，肚子上的疤也淡了，看起来比前些年健壮许多。

张嘉明轻叹一口气，一把蛮力拽过齐乐天。齐乐天扑进张嘉明怀里，任由对方上下其手。  
“我之前回来过一次。那次我给你打电话，你没接到。”  
“那时候刚开学，忙。”齐乐天不甘心地皱了皱眉，当时他语音信箱爆掉，根本没听到张嘉明的留言。  
张嘉明的脸有些无奈，略带失落：“我那次打电话，对你说我爱你。”  
齐乐天大叫一声。他又蹦起来，好在张嘉明这回有了经验，手护在齐乐天头顶。他懊丧无比，蜷在地上，砸了两下地板，趴下伸直腿脚，又坐起来，几乎贴住张嘉明。  
“再说一遍！”齐乐天眼中充满渴求。  
张嘉明摇摇头，眼里全是笑意：“我都说过好多遍。”  
齐乐天不甘放弃：“我想听那一次的。”  
“我爱你。”  
没有铺垫，没有前情梗概，故事直接被张嘉明一句话直接推向最高潮。齐乐天确实听张嘉明讲过无数次这句话，可每一次每一个音节，他都能找回第一次心的悸动。  
“张老师，你等等……等等！”说着，齐乐天连滚带爬，嘴里哼唧着爬下楼，不一会儿又回来，脖子上挂着相机。“你让我给你照手机壁纸，我到现在还欠着。”  
张嘉明没再讲什么，他坐在窗边，手里举着齐乐天递给他的手电筒，任由对方摆弄。他表情动作那样认真，态度如对付真正的学期作业。  
“乐天讲，他愿意守你一辈子。”  
张嘉明突然想起兰安宁同他说过的话。

摆弄相机的齐乐天见张嘉明没反应，松开一只手，在镜头和张嘉明的脸之间晃了晃。  
兰安宁同张嘉明讲，齐乐天曾自己来过一次，大约是三年前，九月底。张嘉明粗略算过，《流雪的心》最后一场公演应该刚刚结束。他记得齐乐天时间明明很紧，哪里有空。  
“乐天就只吃了一顿饭。他特地从纽约飞来，上午到，中午吃好饭，傍晚飞机飞伦敦。我问他怎么这样急，会不会太累，他讲自己一年前对嘉泉和张先生略有失礼之处，要特地来陪个不是，可惜不晓得他们联系方式，才找到我。”  
张嘉明一听便知。那顿饭，那场闹剧，齐乐天从头到尾陪他撑了过来。之后，他们再未言说。他自己都快忘了，而齐乐天从未忘记过。  
“他能怎么失礼，能做错什么。”张嘉明语气里竟有些不平。  
兰安宁讲，自己不大清楚个中细节，倒是清楚了齐乐天感情有多深：“他那模样，简直像上门提亲的愣头青，非要定你一世不可。他讲要守你一辈子，即使你不爱他也没关系，他只求你不再受伤，挡你灾祸，要你的世界晴空万里。”  
张嘉明拽过齐乐天不安分的手，裹在掌心，缱绻摩挲。  
齐乐天直问对方是否安好，怎么做出这样怪事。  
张嘉明便将从兰安宁那里听来的话对着齐乐天转述一遍，皱着眉，仿佛天将塌。  
齐乐天听了直笑张嘉明：“大魔王没对我怎样。你看我现在还好好的，刚把你从头到脚吃了遍……”话没讲完，他的脸蓦地红了，只有一瞬，旋即恢复正常。  
齐乐天只说自己当年突然离开，有些过意不去，本想着赔罪，结果不知怎地就成了提亲。  
说着，齐乐天撩起垫在身下的毯子，盖在张嘉明头上。毯子上是他们二人的体味，情欲勃发。他向前欠身，失神地抵住张嘉明的肩膀。  
“那时我真怕他们不同意，叫我别痴心妄想。”  
“他们怎么说的？”  
“老爷子好像没办法说话，伯母说你自己的事你自己定夺，她只觉得你心太硬太冷，爱不上任何人。”齐乐天话讲得断断续续，不住抽气，仿佛任嘉泉的讥言全针对他，鞭笞在他身上，“你怎么会心太硬太冷……为什么生出你的人这么不了解你……”  
“没关系，别人都不了解我也没关系。”张嘉明抬起齐乐天的脸，让对方直视自己，“我还有你。”  
我还有你。  
多少深情告白，或许也抵不过这一二情话，暖得发烫。

齐乐天难掩面上笑意，抓着张嘉明的手来回摆弄好久，刚要抽走，却被张嘉明反手紧紧抓住。齐乐天一抬头就看愣了。  
张嘉明手里拿个缎面盒子，打开着，里面躺一对对戒。  
“张老师，这是……你之前已经给了我……”齐乐天举起左手，一枚银环在他无名指上光泽圆润。  
张嘉明什么也没讲，他递给齐乐天那枚稍微大一点的，自己捏起小点那枚。他执过齐乐天的左手，正要往无名指上套，张开嘴，便卡了壳。  
“你记得那个什么誓词？”张嘉明表情有点急。  
“我只记得‘无论好坏，无论贫穷富有’……”齐乐天搜肠刮肚，眉心褶在一起，也念不出后面的答案。  
“无论好坏，无论贫穷富有，后面？”  
“好像还有身体健康什么的？”  
张嘉明看齐乐天那样，像快把头发揪下来，不得不松开手拉回齐乐天：“我不管了，齐乐天，我想和你在一起。不管发生什么，我想和你在一起。”  
这是最简单又最平淡无奇的誓言，发生在世界上每时每刻。可这是齐乐天此生听过的最美的誓言。  
齐乐天愣在原地，张开嘴想说什么，说了几次却没能讲出口。他看着张嘉明，看着对方把一枚形状简单的银戒套在他左手无名指上。两枚圆环叠在一起，是过去，是美好的现在，更是比现在美好百倍的未来。  
“你这么高兴。”张嘉明蹭了蹭齐乐天咧到耳根的嘴角。  
“这……这比我做的梦要漂亮一百倍。啊不，一千倍。”齐乐天根本收不住脸上的表情。  
“你的梦是什么，我全都为你实现。”  
“一个？”齐乐天小心翼翼凑近对方。  
“所有的。”  
张嘉明笑着抱过齐乐天，伸出左手无名指，任对方套上对戒中另外一枚。他们左手十指相扣，指环交相辉映，幸福地交换了余生的第一个吻。


End file.
